


Sólo Tima lo sabe

by LittleOwl, mekare_nuance



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasy, Romance, Werewolves
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 29
Words: 142,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleOwl/pseuds/LittleOwl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare_nuance/pseuds/mekare_nuance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando una chica se mudó a la casa de al lado apenas le prestó atención. Cuando cinco años después volvió a su vida, fue ella quien casi no lo reconoció. Mucho había cambiado desde que se separaron, especialmente por su problema peludo. Una guerra centenaria los hará unirse. ¿Los volverán a separar o será para siempre?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Little Owl:** _Sólo Tima lo sabe_ es una historia con el toque fantástico de los hombres lobo, ambientada en Rusia (o eso hemos pretendido) y… atención, atención, escrita en dos tiempos. Vais a poder leer el pasado y el presente de nuestros queridos personajes de un modo un tanto especial.  
>  **Mekare:** Los capítulos irán intercalados, inicialmente uno a uno, pero queriendo que en los dos tiempos las escenas guardaran cierta relación después habrá algunos seguidos del mismo tiempo. Podréis conocer a nuestros niños a los 15 y a los 20 años, y confiamos en desconcertaros un poco e intrigaros con lo que ha podido ocurrir para que los cambios que se ven en ellos en esos 5 años.  
>  **Little Owl:** Tenemos que confesar que el desarrollo de esta historia nos sorprendió a nosotras tanto como esperamos que haga con vosotros. Pero no puedo decir mucho más o será un Spoiler en toda regla, y todos sabemos que los Spoilers son maaalooos. De cualquier modo nuestra intención ha sido que queráis de igual modo a nuestros niños en plena adolescencia y en su madurez.  
>  **Mekare:** (Bueno, tanto como madurez… ya nos entendéis).  
>  **Little Owl:** ¡Son adorables se mire por donde se mire!  
>  **Mekare:** Sí, sí, pero lo mejor de todo son los lobitos. *.*  
>  **Little Owl:** Sí, pero ahí tenemos otra razón por la que igual intentan matarnos. ¡Perdón por no hacer hombre lobo feos y que se mantienen en pie!  
>  **Mekare:** Pero, ¿por qué van a matarnos por hacer lobos que son tan adorables y les rascas detrás de las orejas? ¡No lo entiendo, LittleOwl!   
> **Little Owl:** Muy sencillo, hay lectores muy sensibles que podrían relacionarlo con Crepúsculo, ¡pero no!  
>  **Mekare:** ¡No digas esa palabra, dicen que si lo nombras varias veces viene y te llena de llantos y de algodón de azúcar rosa los sueños y… ¡te mata!!  
>  **Little Owl:** Bueno, bueno, sólo digo que no, no son como esos lobos y esperamos que sepáis notar la diferencia, si no lo hacéis estaremos encantadas de hacer una extensa entrada explicando el por qué.  
>  **Mekare:** Son lobos normales, no esos mastodontes, en todo caso la comparación iría con Vampire Diaries.  
>  **Little Owl:** Mejor prevenir que curar.
> 
>  **Mekare:** Con esta historia traemos otra novedad, ¡os retamos! Os lanzamos nuestro guantelete. ¡Coged vuestras varitas! Bueno, creo que ya ha quedado claro a qué me refiero. ¿Y cuál es el reto? ¿A qué viene tanto alboroto? Simplemente al título de esta historia, os invitamos a encontrarle sentido, habrá un regalito con “galletitas” sexosas para quien dé con la respuesta ;P  
>  **Little Owl:** Así pues, os invitamos a leer nuestra nueva historia y a que os paséis por la de _Mi rebelde sin causa._ Esta vez vamos a hacer una variación en la publicación con respecto a _Insurrección._ Publicaremos dos capítulos los martes y dos los viernes. Sólo queda decir… ¡a leer y disfruten!

_Jueves 12 de abril de 2007_

Dobló con cuidado la caja de cartón que acababa de vaciar y la dejó junto al resto cuidadosamente. Con el paso de los años había aprendido de sus padres que no era muy práctico romper las cajas que usaban para la mudanza, al fin y al cabo nunca estaban demasiado tiempo en un mismo lugar y era costoso conseguir cajas nuevas en las que empacar todas sus pertenencias.

Mirjana sonrió orgullosa al ver cómo había quedado el salón de su nueva casa, según su parecer era mucho más acogedor que el que habían tenido en la casa de Shatura, sobre todo por la gran chimenea de ladrillo y los suelos de madera que estaban por toda la casa menos en la cocina y los baños. Se retiró un mechón de pelo cobrizo que había escapado de la coleta alta que se había puesto para realizar la tarea de adecentar su hogar antes de que sus padres regresaran del trabajo, y se encaminó a la cocina dispuesta a prepararse un té. Necesitaba descansar unos minutos antes de subir a la planta superior para seguir con el trabajo.

Mientras el agua empezaba a hervir observó el exterior a través de la ventana de la cocina. Sabía que había nevado hacía pocos días; siempre miraba la meteorología de los lugares en los que iba a vivir durante la semana previa a la mudanza, y, tal y como había supuesto, Divnogorsk seguía cubierto de una capa de nieve y hielo gracias a las bajas temperaturas. Al parecer ese día no superarían los dos grados. Pero no le disgustaba el frío, le gustaba eso de poder sentarse con una taza de té bien caliente entre las manos frente al fuego de la chimenea con música clásica de fondo.

Echó té negro con canela y clavo en la tetera y lo dejó reposar el tiempo exacto para que estuviera perfecto, añadió dos cucharadas de azúcar y subió las escaleras, también de madera, hasta su habitación, aún repleta de cajas. El cuarto también le gustaba más que el de su otra casa. Era más grande, ya que en esta tenían las habitaciones justas y el espacio estaba mejor aprovechado, tenía un armario empotrado en el que cabría toda su ropa y sus libros, un baño propio y sobre todo tenía un ventanal que daba a un pequeño balcón desde el que podía ver el río Yeniséi y una ventana que daba a la casa vecina, con lo que tenía luz de sobra.

Sin duda, ese lugar le gustaba. Divnosgorsk era una ciudad en el krai de Krasnoyarks, a treinta kilómetros de la ciudad que llevaba ese mismo nombre. No era una ciudad muy grande, pero tampoco muy pequeña, actualmente tenía 30.700 habitantes, y por lo que había visto mucho bosque a su alrededor; tenía una buena escuela de ballet donde podría seguir estudiando danza y un buen instituto. Además, desde que había empezado a investigar cosas de ese lugar había tenido la impresión de que iba a ser un sitio especial.

Dejó la taza vacía sobre el escritorio y se dispuso a desempaquetar su ropa y demás pertenencias, a su madre le gustaba hacerlo ella misma, aunque Mirjana siempre la ayudaba un poco.

Una hora más tarde estaba terminando de colocar sus libros en orden alfabético por el apellido del autor y una música, de esas escandalosas que su padre no soportaba y que su madre le había prohibido escuchar, llegó hasta ella. Curiosa se acercó a la ventana, desde ella podía ver a través de la ventana de la casa vecina, el lugar del que parecía provenir esa música. La persiana de madera estaba subida tan arriba que no se veía, probablemente la pobre era subida a diario de un solo tirón, en el interior de la habitación se podía ver un suelo cubierto con libros de texto, una caja de videojuego, una bolsa de deporte de la que asomaba una camiseta negra de tirantes y un par de CD’s del estilo de música rock que estaba sonando. De los pies de la cama colgaban sábanas azules junto con las mantas, en ese mismo lugar estaba un chico que debía tener más o menos 15 años como ella, con el pelo castaño claro alborotado, la camiseta de manga corta dejaba ver unos brazos fuertes y la parte inferior de su cuerpo estaba cubierta por unos pantalones de deporte azules oscuros con una raya más clara en el lateral, sus pies estaban descalzos y se movían al ritmo de la música o de impaciencia por el videojuego al que debía de estar jugando a juzgar por el mando en sus manos y las expresiones de su rostro. Junto a sus pies había una botella de leche de la que en un momento bebió sin apartar los ojos del juego. En la pared del fondo alcanzaba a ver un póster de Helloween y otro de Slipknot.

Sonrió divertida al ver sus expresiones, seguramente su amiga Petras ya hubiera afirmado que se había enamorado de él si estuviera allí. A Mir lo que de verdad le emocionaba era tener de vecino a alguien de su edad, quizá así sus padres le dejarían pasar más tiempo fuera de casa, eran muy estrictos con eso. Se quedó mirándolo unos minutos más hasta que escuchó la puerta de la calle abrirse, sus padres debían haber llegado del trabajo. Bajó la persiana de su habitación y se apresuró a bajar a recibirlos, seguramente ambos querrían saber dónde había colocado exactamente las cosas y su padre probablemente necesitaría un té para entrar en calor, a veces dudaba de que fuera ruso.

–Mirjana, no bajes las escaleras corriendo, que haces demasiado ruido –escuchó la voz de su madre desde la cocina y antes de entrar en su campo de visión rodó los ojos, sin borrar su sonrisa.

–Lo siento, mamá. Hola, papá –saludó al entrar en la cocina.

Sentado en la mesa con una taza de té en las manos estaba un hombre de 49 años, con los ojos grises y el pelo castaño bien peinado y cortado, aún encogido por el frío se podía ver que era bastante fuerte, con las espaldas anchas y bastante alto, casi metro noventa. Dimitri Záitsev correspondió a su hija con una sonrisa y un beso en su mejilla. Preparando café estaba su madre, Irina. Era cinco años menor que su padre, y medía tres centímetros más que su hija, 1’68 m, ambas tenían el mismo pelo liso y cobrizo y los ojos del mismo tono verde agua, en lo único en lo que se diferenciaban era en la constitución, su madre era más esbelta y atlética, aunque Mirjana ya empezaba a tener algunas curvas propias de la edad y tenía más pecho que su progenitora.

La mujer dio un beso en la mejilla a su hija y le sonrió. –Has hecho un buen trabajo en la casa.

–Como siempre, Irina –añadió su padre felicitándola.

–Gracias. Aún me quedan unos libros de mi habitación, pero luego puedo echarte una mano con tus cosas, mamá –se ofreció tomando asiento a su lado.

–Eso estaría muy bien. Así luego podemos pedir algo para cenar. ¿Os apetece pizza?

–Cariño, siempre pedimos pizza el primer día de mudanza, claro que queremos –rió el hombre palmeando la cabeza de su esposa que lo miró mal un segundo antes de reír también.

–Mañana podemos pasar a saludar a los nuevos vecinos, haremos galletas cuando regreses del instituto –le dijo Irina a Mirjana quien asintió–. Y el sábado iremos a verte en tu prueba para entrar a la escuela de ballet, no tenemos que volver a trabajar hasta el domingo.

–Genial, ya he revisado las cosas y lo tengo todo listo –contestó la chica levantándose–. Voy a terminar de ordenar para ayudarte luego –comentó saliendo de la cocina para subir a su habitación y hacer lo que le había prometido a su madre, aunque no pudo evitar echar un nuevo vistazo al chico de enfrente.

 

***

_Viernes 13 de abril de 2007_

–Ayer se mudó alguien a la casa de al lado –comentó Misha bajando de su motocicleta.

–¿Cómo que alguien? ¿No los has visto? ¿Es que son fantasmas? –preguntó Gavrel siempre gesticulando demasiado.

–Tenía la persiana bajada, idiota –replicó el primero.

–Vampiros entonces. Tal vez un vampiro sexy –comenzó a fantasear el adolescente de pelo negro muy rizado, ojos del mismo color y sólo un centímetro más alto que su amigo, medía 1’73 m. Vestía unos pantalones vaqueros que marcaban perfectamente su culo tan respingón como lo era su nariz, una chaqueta de piel, una larga bufanda y un gorro con orejeras.

–Sigue soñando… y llegarás empalmado a clase –se burló Misha, sus labios finos formaron una amplia sonrisa que alcanzó sus ojos azul oscuro con vetas verdes claro.

–No si me echas una manita... –bromeó Gavrel guiñándole un ojo.

–Eres un caso perdido –negó el otro con la cabeza traspasando las puertas del instituto en el momento en que sonaba el timbre que indicaba el inicio de las clases.

El pasillo se vació rápidamente, ellos siguieron a su paso, la puerta del aula se les cerró unos segundos antes de que llegaran, pero Misha la abrió sin ningún problema. Miró a la chica pelirroja que estaba en la pizarra junto al profesor con curiosidad y Gavrel lo empujó para que terminara de entrar. Pasaron entre las mesas hacia sus sitios habituales, chocando su mano con la de Yerik, el chico más alto de la clase con 1’82 m de altura, pelo rubio, corto y peinado el flequillo en punta, ojos verde oliva y cuerpo atlético por el que todas las chicas suspiraban. Se sentó tras él y Gavrel a su izquierda.

–¿Es que nunca vais a llegar a tiempo? La chica estaba a punto de presentarse –les susurró Yura estirándose sobre la mesa para estar más cerca de Misha, con un leve tono de reprimenda.

El chico medía un poco más que Gavrel, 1’76 m, tenía el pelo moreno y liso, siempre lo llevaba despeinado, sobre todo el flequillo. Los ojos eran de color gris, un poco rasgados con las cejas rectas no muy anchas y la nariz pequeña y aguileña. Su espalda era ancha y sus brazos fuertes se marcaban debajo de la chaqueta deportiva de color verde oscuro.

–Hemos llegado en el momento justo entonces –replicó Misha, escuchó el resoplido de Yura y chocó la mano con la de Gavrel, riendo por lo bajo.

El señor Blanter carraspeó. –Por favor, prosiga, señorita –le dijo a la chica que se había quedado mirando a Misha un poco sorprendida.

–Sí, lo siento –se disculpó cordialmente–. Mi nombre es Mirjana Záitseva y acabo de mudarme aquí desde Shatura, un pueblo al lado de Moscú –explicó sin pizca de vergüenza en su voz–. Espero poder llevarme bien con vosotros –concluyó con una sonrisa dulce.

–Bienvenida, señorita Záitseva –contestó el profesor y le indicó su asiento, en la fila a la izquierda de Misha un par de sitios por delante.

–Está buena, pero tiene algo repelente –dijo Misha a Yerik.

–Dale un poco de tregua, hay que agradecerle poder hacer novatadas en marzo –dijo el rubio.

–Chicos… –los amonestó Anya con su voz dulce. Tenía el pelo de color rubio platino largo hasta el culo, su rostro era pálido y de rasgos suaves, y sus ojos eran grises y rasgados, llevaba un vestido de tela de peluche de color blanco y leotardos a rayas–. Seguro que sabe muchas cosas apasionantes y esconde un gran misterio –dijo soñadora, se llevó un dedo a los labios y esperó con una sonrisa a que la chica nueva se sentara delante de ella.

Mirjana se sentó en el lugar que le habían indicado, dejando su mochila azul oscuro a la izquierda y se inclinó para empezar a sacar su estuche y una libreta. Por fin había pasado la parte más complicada y la que ella consideraba más estúpida de eso de cambiar de instituto, qué adolescente normal iba a hacerse amigo de alguien sólo porque éste decía que esperaba llevarse bien con todos, probablemente ninguno, pero era un convencionalismo social que debía pasar antes de poder ser ella misma y conocer a alguien.

Notó que alguien le tocaba el pelo. –Vaya, lo tienes muy suave y brilla como el fuego, ¿quieres tocar el mío? –dijo la chica de atrás.

Mirjana se giró sorprendida y tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para comprender lo que esa chica le había dicho. Tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca para no reír, ahí estaba la excepción de su regla. Asintió aceptando tocar el largo pelo de la chica.

–Es larguísimo –comentó sonriendo–. Soy Mirjana, aunque puedes llamarme Mir –se presentó de nuevo.

–Tardo horas en lavarlo, me vendrían bien unos elfos, me da igual si domésticos o de Santa que pilla más cerca, pero no me los traen. ¡Oh! Yo me llamo Anya –se presentó a su vez risueña.

Gavrel se reía a su espalda. –No se escapó del manicomio, es así de nacimiento, no se lo tengas en cuenta y mantén tu pelo a buen recaudo –aconsejó el moreno y Anya lo miró mal con los labios fruncidos.

–Yo preferiría uno doméstico para poder liberarlo –comentó Mir riendo suavemente y le guiñó un ojo a Anya.

–¡Siii! –dijo la chica ilusionada.

–Señorita Desyatkova, continúe leyendo –dijo el profesor.

Anya miró a Yerik que le mostró disimuladamente por dónde iban y leyó hasta que terminó la unidad y le fue pasada la tarea a otro.

–¿Qué hora es, Yura? Parece que pasó un año –dijo Misha echando la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a su amigo.

–Quedan quince minutos, si prestas atención, no te aburrirás tanto –contestó el moreno sin levantar la vista de su libro.

–Claro que no me aburriría, me pegaría un tiro –replicó el otro volviendo a apoyarse sobre el libro con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza sobre estos. Al poco se incorporó, sacó un cilindro de cartón, lo puso en la mesa y con una pequeña pelotita se entretuvo en encestar de un bote.

Yura murmuró entre dientes al verlo, Misha era un caso perdido, no entendía cómo conseguía mantener buenas notas, era un capullo con suerte.

Por su lado, Mirjana garabateaba en el cuaderno, ese tema ya lo había dado en el otro instituto y era demasiado aburrido. Sus pies se movían bajo la mesa siguiendo un ritmo que había memorizado de tanto escucharlo en sus clases de ballet. Estaba empezando a cerrar los ojos cuando una pelotita de papel cayó frente a ella, levantó la vista y miró a su alrededor hasta ver al chico que le había hablado, sonrió de lado antes de girarse y abrir la nota para ver qué ponía.

_¿Eres de Shatura o de otro sitio?_  
 _¿Eras el fantasma/vampiro nueva vecina de Misha? ¿Tienes hermanos mayores? ¿Primos?_  
 _¿Te gusta de verdad el pelo de Anya? ¿No es demasiado blanco sobre blanco? Creo que le queda mejor en una trenza, ya verás…_

Mirjana empezó a contestar las preguntas con una sonrisa.

_Soy de San Petersburgo, me he mudado unas… 7 veces._  
 _No sé quién es Misha, pero si te refieres al chico de pelo castaño claro y ojos azules, sí, soy su nueva vecina. Sigue tratando de adivinar qué soy realmente ;)_  
 _Soy hija única. Tengo primos, pero en San Petersburgo._

Miró un segundo hacia atrás para ver la trenza y sonrió antes de añadir:

_Tienes razón, le queda mejor la trenza. Y seguro que le queda mejor con un vestido gris a juego con los ojos, así puede resaltar un poco más._

Dobló el papelito y se lo devolvió. Otro le llegó a los pocos minutos.

_Llevo cuatro años diciéndole que deje el blanco, que un día la van a atropellar porque se confunde con la nieve, pero ella ni caso me hace, ¿te lo puedes creer?_  
 _¡¿Siete?! Ragazza, das más vueltas que una peonza._  
 _Una lástima lo de tus primos, demasiado lejos._  
 _¿Así que te mola mi amigo? Desde tu ventana debes ver todo lo que te dé la gana, tú no te cortes, está de buen ver, cuando se levante mira qué culo, el mío es infinitamente mejor, pero hay que reconocer que tiene un buen bocao._  
 _Eres un poco rara, todos se fijan primero en Yerik, es el rubio buenorro un asiento atrás a tu derecha._  
 _Por cierto, yo soy Gavrel ¡sin abreviaciones!_

_Estoy dispuesta a que seamos un frente unido, ¿la llevamos de compras?_  
 _Imagínate, ahora mis amigos de la infancia están para comérselos y yo lejos de ellos, aunque aquí tampoco nos podemos quejar…_  
 _Hay que reconocer que está bueno, y ya comprobé ayer que tenía buenas vistas desde la ventana, sí. Habrá que comprobar eso, luego. ¿Cuánto queda de clase?_  
 _¿Y qué nota le pondrías al mío? XD_  
 _En cuanto a Yerik… ¿Qué voy a hacer yo con tanto? Además necesitaría una banqueta, me pasa dos cabezas._  
 _Encantada, Gavrel._

_Ya probé a llevarla, pero ahí donde la ves da miedo cuando se cabrea, pero podemos ir y soltarla por su mundo de blanco e ir a comprar tú y yo, ¿qué haces mañana?_  
 _Eso mismo dijo él: “Está buena, pero tiene algo repelente”. Ni caso, todos lo parecen con esa gilipollez de presentarse, si a alguien se le queda tu nombre puedes darte con un canto en los dientes._  
 _Yura dice que cinco minutos y catorce segundos (hace un rato). Ya no puedo preguntarle hasta el recreo o me arrancará la mano, es un agonías del control._  
 _No puedo poner notas así como así, para calificar un culo no vale con verlo hay que comprobar la consistencia y cómo se ve sin ropa. Lo siento, chica. Misha tiene un 7’2._  
 _Yerik es un encanto, se agacharía, tú tírale el lazo a ver si se deja._  
 _Si esta clase te pareció un peñazo espera a ver ahora matemáticas._

_Mañana no puedo :’( tengo una prueba de ballet para entrar en la escuela. Pero te tomo la palabra, necesito unas botas nuevas._  
 _¡Eso mismo pienso yo! Anya echó por tierra mi teoría de que no habría nadie que te hablara solo por eso._  
 _El lunes me traigo reloj… si me acuerdo, prefiero las pulseras._  
 _Qué lástima, me quedaré con la duda. Un notable, no está mal…_  
 _¿Crees que Yerik me pondría nota si se lo pido amablemente?_  
 _Esta lección ya me la sabía, odio la historia._

Al señor Blanter se le fue la hora, como siempre, por lo que la profesora de matemáticas entró sin darles ni un momento de tregua.

_¡¿Anya?! ¿Y yo qué hago, hablar con la pared? Me rompes el corazón. Ahora aguantarás la clase solita._

_Se me olvidó poner que fue la primera en hacerlo. ¿Me perdonas? Esta mujer tiene un tono insoportable de voz._

Mir lo miró haciendo un mohín cuando le pasó el papelito. Gavrel lo cogió con recelo, lo abrió y la miró como si estuviera pensando si perdonarle la vida. Tras dos segundos de tratar de atender a la profesora, estaba escribiendo con una sonrisa.

_Está bien, te perdono si prometes venir de fiesta el próximo sábado. Además te diré cómo se gana el corazón de Yerik._

Mirjana se quedó un rato mirando la nota, sus padres le tenían terminantemente prohibido salir hasta tarde, apenas le dejaban salir el fin de semana unas horas, pero en el último instituto ya había escapado un par de veces de casa para ir de fiesta así que… ¿qué podía ir mal?

_Mis padres no me dejan, necesitare ayuda para huir de ellos. Agradeceré la información._

_Te la conseguiré, tenemos los planos de tu casa, será fácil.  
Sólo necesitas ositos de gominola y lo tendrás comiendo de la palma de tu mano, literalmente. ;D_

_Genial. ¿Cómo habéis conseguido los planos? Espera… quizá no quiera saberlo.  
Ositos… oído cocina. _

_Pensé que eras más lista. Todas las casas de esa calle son iguales._

_Muy listo. Es culpa de la profesora, adormece el cerebro. ¿Siempre es igual de aburrida? Se acaba de confundir en el resultado del ejercicio tres._

_Siempre. Yura se pasa la hora refunfuñando, creo que se confunde a menudo. Es el que está sentado detrás de Misha. Este también está… ¿te gustan los nadadores?_

_Jajaja No tengo nada en contra de esos bíceps. Absolutamente nada._

_Guárdame el secreto o nos matará. Pero siempre lleva el bañador debajo. Es una putada porque no hay manera de verle el culo ni un poquito en los vestuarios._

_Pues sí que es una lástima, aunque si son de esos ajustados… ¿no sabes si hay algún agujero en ese vestuario? Tienes mucha suerte._

_No hay agujero, hay una taquilla que está la puerta mal y no la usa nadie. Te diría cual, pero es de uso exclusivo, lo siento._

_Tendré que buscar otro método._

La hora pasó con más notas de esas. Mirjana tuvo que salir en un momento a resolver un ejercicio cuando ya no soportó los errores de la profesora aunque eso implicaría ganarse el odio de la mujer. Cuando la mujer salió ella se estiró un poco en su sitio antes de recoger las cosas.

–Venga, que vais a echar raíces –dijo Misha saliendo escopetado de la clase.

Yerik le siguió ignorando las miradas y cuchicheos de un grupito de chicas que tuvo que rodear para salir. Yura también fue con ellos tras guardar bien sus cosas en la mochila y cogiendo su almuerzo. Gavrel se rascó el estómago cuando rugió.

–Voy a morir de inanición –dijo al pasar al lado de Mirjana y ya desenvolviendo su bocadillo de queso y chorizo.

–¿Vamos juntas al baño? –le preguntó Anya como si fuera una idea emocionante.

–Claro, aún no sé dónde está –contestó Mirjana sacando una bolsita con un bocadillo y un zumo.

–Será una gran aventura –aseguró cogiéndole la mano con una sonrisa.

Mirjana la miró cada vez más sorprendida. –¿Nunca has ido al baño con una amiga?

–Sí, cuando estaba en primero, pero la gente es muy rara y como soy bajita juegan al escondite. ¡Eh, larguirucho aparta de mi camino! –gritó de mala uva de repente y el aludido le dejó paso al instante.

La pelirroja parpadeó, no sabía si huir o reír y al final optó por lo segundo. –Ya veo. Sí que son raros –concordó sin poder dejar de reír del todo.

–Aquí está el baño. Yo siempre uso el segundo, ¿cuál te gusta a ti? El del fondo es para fumar. ¡Oh! Y si ves a un profe tienes que dar dos golpes en la pared –explicó antes de entrar en su cubículo preferido.

Mirjana entró en el tercero tras comprobar que estaba limpio, cuando salió Anya ya estaba esperándola fuera. Fueron hasta el patio donde los cuatro chicos estaban comiendo junto a un banco, Yerik sentado en el respaldo y Yura en el banco, Misha y Gavrel estaban de pie discutiendo.

–Me parece genial que te guste, pero no me acerques esa cosa –dijo Misha, arrugando su nariz ligeramente respingona y en la que se concentraban claras pecas, había más repartidas por su rostro.

–Venga, pero si es lo mejor del mundo, me lo envió mi abuela. Deberías probarlo, sólo un bocadito. No van a morir más cerdos por un bocadito de nada –insistió Gavrel.

–Gavrel, déjalo tranquilo con su fruta –intervino cansinamente Yura–. Lo intentas siempre y nunca consigues ni que se acerque.

–Lo hago por el bien de la comunidad. Necesita un poquito de grasa, sólo un poquito para desarrollarse por en medio, ¿ves la diferencia? –dijo sujetando el bocadillo con la boca y antes de que lo pudieran evitar había levantado la ropa de Yerik y la de Misha, mostrando los abdominales de uno frente a la delgadez del otro.

Ambos apartaron sus manos y devolvieron la ropa a su sitio, Misha además empujó con un dedo el bocadillo más dentro de la boca del de pelo rizado.

–Come y calla aunque sea unos segundos, cansino.

–Te lo advertí –rió Yura que calló al ver a la chica nueva acercarse y se removió.

–Mir, ¿quieres probarlo? –dijo Gavrel aún masticando y acercándole el bocadillo.

–¿De qué es? –preguntó curiosa bebiendo de su zumo de naranja.

–Queso y chorizo, me lo envió mi abuela de Italia, es el mejor –aseguró.

La chica asintió. –Un poquito –aceptó. Gavrel puso el dedo a unos centímetros del borde por si acaso y esperó el veredicto–. Está muy bueno, pero me gusta más el queso solo.

–¿Has oído? Está muy bueno, por tanto deberías comer, de lo que se come se cría y además lo dijo una tía buena –insistió Gavrel a Misha.

El aludido bufó. –¿Cómo él no es aún un oso de gominola?

–Él está a un nivel superior, pero mira Anya, come mucha nata y está blanca.

Misha rodó los ojos, dio un bocado más a su manzana y encestó en la papelera lo sobrante. –¿Jugamos?

–Vamos a enseñar a esos de séptimo –aceptó Yerik acabando su bocadillo.

Mirjana apuró su zumo al escucharlos. –¿Se puede jugar? –preguntó mirando a ambos.

–Si aguantas el ritmo –dijo Misha.

–Sí se puede –dijo Yerik amablemente y negando con la cabeza al ver correr a su amigo y hacer un rápido robo a los que estaban jugando–. ¿Jugabas en un equipo o sólo por afición?

–Con mi padre desde siempre, dice que aumenta la resistencia y la agilidad. Y un año jugué en un equipo… bueno, el tiempo que estuve en ese instituto –contestó lanzando el zumo como había hecho Misha con la manzana y caminado con Yerik.

–Nosotros sólo jugamos a ratos, y con mis hermanos, ¿a ver qué puedes enseñarnos? –sonrió haciendo que a todas las miradas centradas en él se les cayeran las bragas y le guiñó un ojo antes de correr para entrar al partido.

Mirjana sacudió la cabeza para despejarse después de esa sonrisa, corrió tras él mientras se recogía el pelo en una coleta y se colocó en medio en posición lanzándole a Misha una mirada retadora. En cuanto el partido empezó, cogió la pelota, se movió rápido esquivando a los contrincantes que no se lo habían esperado y consiguió anotar los primeros dos tantos.

Al principio Misha jugó como si su equipo sólo lo constituyera Yerik, no fue hasta cerca del final que reconoció que la chica valía y le hizo un par de pases antes de que el timbre sonara dando fin al recreo y al partido.

–Seguid intentándolo, pequeños, el lunes os machacamos otra vez –dijo Misha a los de séptimo curso y les sacó la lengua.

–¿Lo de ser un pelín borde con los nuevos le viene de serie? –preguntó Mirjana a Yerik bufando.

El rubio soltó una risa grave y contagiosa, casi se podría decir que melódica. –No se lo tomes a mal, le sale así, es demasiado inquieto para ser consciente de esas cosas –lo excusó–. Buenas jugadas –la felicitó, le apretó el brazo y dejó un beso en su mejilla, después se alejó para alcanzar a Misha y pasó a éste un brazo por los hombros.

Mirjana esperó a Anya, lo que no esperó fue que un montón de chicas la rodearan empezando a hacerle preguntas y tocando su brazo en el punto que Yerik lo había apretado. Como pudo se hizo camino para llegar a clase, aún con algunas de esas chicas pegadas a ella.

–¡Está viva! Esa fue una jugada cruel, Yerik. Podía haber muerto –lo recriminó Gavrel tras mirar a Mirjana con absoluto asombro.

El aludido sonrió, chocó sus cinco con los de Misha y le envió una mirada de disculpa a Mirjana que fue imposible ignorar.

–Primera novatada –dijo alegremente el de pelo castaño.

Mirjana se acercó a la mesa de Misha, se inclinó sobre él hasta que sus labios rozaron su oreja. –Y yo que esperaba más, Misha –susurró arrastrando las palabras antes de separarse con una sonrisa ladeada y volver a su sitio–. Siete mudanzas, chicos, tengo experiencia con las novatadas.

–Misha no la escuches, no sabe lo que dice, de verdad, fue buena para empezar, ¿a que sí, Yura? –dijo Gavrel–. Además así hace amigas y enemigas, todo lo necesario para una buena vida de instituto.

–Esa ya la han hecho más veces –comentó Yura mirando sus apuntes de ciencias.

Gavrel dejó caer su cabeza golpeando el pupitre. –Me caías bien, una lástima. Te haré un réquiem con el saxo.

Mir soltó una carcajada. –Está bien, está bien… nunca habían conseguido que la mitad femenina se abalanzara contra mí, eso hay que reconocérselo.

–Abran el libro por la página 78 –dijo el profesor de química que parecía Severus Snape. Eso cortó la cháchara, fue la clase más silenciosa y tranquila de todas las que tuvo ese día.

 

***

Esperó al lado de su madre con la bandeja de las galletas de chocolate en la mano a que les abrieran la puerta de la casa de Misha. Cuando había llegado del instituto se habían metido en la cocina a prepararlas.

–¡Misha, la puerta! ¡Estoy pringada! –se escuchó gritar a una mujer.

–¡Ya voy! –contestó el aludido. Poco después la puerta se abría y la alta temperatura de dentro de la casa incluso hizo vaho hacia el exterior–. Hola –saludó alegremente–. ¡Mamá, son los nuevos! –informó gritando a su espalda–. ¿Pasáis?

Mirjana miró a sus padres esperando su respuesta, su madre estaba haciendo un evidente esfuerzo por ser cordial y no salir de allí corriendo.

–Claro –contestó su padre adelantándose a su esposa–. Tú debes de ser Misha, Mirjana nos dijo que ibais a la misma clase.

–Sí, señor Záitsev. Mi madre está en la cocina y mi abuela se constipa con nada –dijo lo último apremiándolos a entrar.

Mirjana entró la primera y sus padres no tuvieron más que imitarla. –Hicimos galletas –dijo la chica pasándole la bandeja.

–Waay… con pepitas de chocolate. Quiero decir, gracias –dijo riendo un poco y caminó hacia la cocina.

Irina dudó unos segundos antes de seguir al chico con su marido y su hija, y entró a la cocina para saludar a la madre del primero, una mujer con el pelo castaño, ojos verdes, muy delgada y de 1’67 m de altura.

–Esperamos no molestar, señora Vólkova –saludó.

–Para nada, mujer. Perdonar es que ya me veis estoy de harina hasta los orejas. ¿Puedes llevar al gato con tu abuela? –pidió a su hijo–. ¡Oh, galletas! No teníais que haberos molestado. Soy Jelena, un placer –se limpió las manos en un trapo consiguiendo un medianamente buen resultado y se la tendió.

Misha atrapó rápidamente al gato que había vuelto a subirse a la encimera y la había liado parda, y salió riendo por lo bajo ante el pobre estado en que había quedado su madre, seguramente se estaba subiendo por las paredes como siempre que el gato de su abuela le hacía alguna.

–Irina –contestó la mujer pelirroja aceptando un tanto reticente la mano de la mujer–. Él es mi marido Dimitri y mi hija Mirjana.

–Un placer –dijeron los dos a la vez, el hombre cogiendo su mano.

–No ha sido ninguna molestia –añadió Irina refiriéndose a las galletas–, las hemos hecho esta tarde.

–Seguro que están deliciosas. ¿Tomáis té o café? Y quitaros los abrigos o moriréis, sé que esta casa parece una isla del Caribe.

–Yo té, por favor –contestó Mirjana quitándose el abrigo como sus padres, era cierto que en esa casa podían morir de calor. Irina y Dimitri pidieron lo mismo que su hija.

–¿Su marido no está en casa? –preguntó la mujer pelirroja mientras la veía preparar las bebidas.

–Debería, pero se habrá entretenido en la central –contestó negando con la cabeza–. Trabaja en la central hidroeléctrica. ¿Y usted, Dimitri?

–Ambos somos agentes de seguridad privada –contestó el hombre, esa era la coartada que siempre habían usado, si alguien preguntaba más sólo tenían que decir que trabajaban para el gobierno y la gente prefería no hacer preguntas al respecto.

–¿Cerraste bien la puerta? –preguntó Jelena a su hijo cuando este regresó.

–Sí, pero tengo la teoría de que la abuela le está enseñando a abrir la puerta –rió el chico.

La madre negó con la cabeza divertida. –Saca las tazas y las galletas al salón.

Misha lo puso todo en una bandeja junto con la tetera cuando su madre apagó el fuego y todos se mudaron a los sillones.

–Una agencia privada… debe ser un trabajo emocionante –dijo Jelena para retomar la conversación tras servir el té.

–Tiene sus momentos –dijo Dimitri sonriendo.

–Aunque es duro no saber cuándo vas a tener que salir de casa o cuándo vas a regresar –añadió Irina, ese dato también era importante decirlo al principio para que después no se extrañaran de las salidas intempestivas o que duraban varios días.

–¡Estoy en casa! Elefterov quería abrir las compuertas de nuevo ¡en deshielo! Todos los años igual –entró en la casa diciendo el padre de Misha–. ¡Oh! Si tenemos visitas.

–Sí, cariño, son los vecinos –dijo Jelena acercándose para saludar a su marido con un beso y coger su chaqueta para colgarla en el perchero.

–Dimitri Záitsev, encantado –saludó el padre de Mir levantándose para estrecharle la mano. Su hija y su mujer hicieron lo propio antes de volver a sus asientos, la chica centrada en su té, estaba demasiado bueno, pero sería de mala educación preguntar en ese momento qué llevaba interrumpiendo a los adultos.

–Nos llamamos igual –dijo divertido Irinei a Irina–. Qué coincidencia.

–La verdad es que sí –respondió la mujer forzando una sonrisa, su marido cogió su mano tratando de calmarla, sabía que ella, una controladora, adicta al orden y las normas sociales, se estaba crispando un poco con esa situación.

–¿Y qué os ha traído a esta ciudad? Os aseguro que estas casas son una buena elección, que no os engañe la madera, es recia y no se cuela ni pizca de aire por las ventanas –dijo el hombre rubio, de ojos azules y 1’79 m de altura cogiendo una galleta–. ¡Vaya! Están deliciosas, felicitaciones a la cocinera.

–Gracias, Mirjana ayudó bastante –agradeció la mujer el cumplido.

–Eso nos dijeron cuando la alquilamos. Hemos venido por trabajo, nos mudamos a menudo, así que no sabemos cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí –explicó Dimitri bebiendo su té con el mismo deleite que su hija.

–Rezaré porque mucho –dijo Jelena.

–¿Te apetece huir? –susurró Misha a Mirjana tras haber comido unas cuantas galletas.

La chica miró a sus padres de reojo y asintió sonriendo con travesura. –Por favor –dijo en el mismo tono.

Misha la cogió la mano de Mirjana y se levantó. –Estamos arriba –dijo simplemente y tiró de ella hacia las escaleras.

Como había supuesto la adolescente, su madre la miró con una expresión entre horrorizada y contenida y cuando la perdió de vista no pudo más que reír suavemente.

–Siempre es la misma conversación –comentó aliviada de no seguir ahí.

–Lo sé, ¿sabes cuánta gente ha alquilado esa casa? –dijo abriendo la puerta de su habitación en la que seguía puesta la música aunque no tan alta como el día anterior cuando sus padres habían salido.

–Me lo imagino –murmuró, sabía que esa casa pertenecía a la gente para la que trabajaban sus padres y siempre iba cambiando de gente–. Me gusta esta música, ¿cómo se llama al grupo? No la había escuchado hasta ayer.

–¿De qué agujero has salido? –preguntó Misha mirándola incrédulo–. Helloween –contestó cogiendo una caja de CD del suelo y pasándosela antes de sentarse en la cama.

–A mi padre no le gusta y mi madre me tiene prohibido cualquier estilo que no sea música clásica –contestó mirando la carátula.

–Qué crueldad. Debes andar puesta a té para no dormirte.

–Hay canciones que son animadas –se excusó–. Además bailo –añadió poniéndose de punta y adoptando una posición de bailarina de ballet.

Misha negó con la cabeza. –Gavrel va a acogerte de mascota.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó con curiosidad dejando la carátula en una estantería, dudosa de dónde sentarse se quedó mirando los discos que había ahí–. ¿También baila ballet?

Él rió. –No, pero seguro que te ve como su nueva buena obra, casi me das lástima.

Mirjana lo miró con el ceño fruncido. –No soy ninguna mojigata o una anticuada –replicó.

–Por supuesto que no –dijo con sarcasmo y riendo, sólo para molestarla.

–No lo soy, que mis padres sean estrictos no quiere decir nada –repitió acercándose para quedar frente a él.

–Muy molesta para que sea mentira –siguió con el juego.

–Estoy molesta porque hablas sin conocerme –se defendió Mirjana inclinándose un poco sobre Misha.

–¿Y por qué iba a molestarte lo que diga alguien que no sabe nada de ti? Es verdad o eres estúpidamente susceptible.

La pelirroja abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró casi al instante, bufó y se apartó. –Piensa lo que quieras… y yo que pensé que parecía divertido –dijo lo último entre dientes.

–Susceptible –dijo Misha–. ¿Quieres probar a jugar? –preguntó cogiendo un mando de la Play Station.

–No es la primera vez que juego –contestó aceptando y decidiendo finalmente sentarse a su lado en la cama–. ¿A qué juego?

– _Call of duty_ –contestó desenterrando el otro mando y dándoselo, en ese momento sonó su móvil–. Ey, tío, ¿te has escapado?... Eso dices tú… Acampada, vale. Claro, se las han llevado tus padres. Está bien te dejo dormir conmigo… Ahora me quieres porque no te dejo morir de frío en el bosque... Por cierto, tengo aquí a tu proyecto… No el fallido no, la pelirroja… Está bien, te la llevaré, pero me debes una… Trato hecho –colgó y la miró–. Tienes plan mañana por la noche.

–¿Gavrel? –preguntó mirándolo sorprendida por la afirmación aunque ya suponía la respuesta–. Mis padres no me dejan salir, menos por las noche –añadió desviando la mirada a la pantalla.

–¿Pero tú quieres o no?

Ella asintió una sola vez despacio. –Pero no sé cómo puedo escapar aquí.

Misha rodó los ojos. –No me digas que tienes miedo a las alturas.

–No, el problema no es salir, es entrar sin que se enteren de que he salido –replicó mirándolo.

–Te ayudaré a subir, está tirado. Ya entré una vez ahí… casi me vuelan la cabeza –murmuró lo último y se encogió de hombros–. Estate lista a las ocho.

–Vale, a las ocho… –se dijo a sí misma y lo miró de nuevo un poco preocupada–. ¿Hay que arreglarse o algo?

–No, puedes ir con tu hábito –la picó.

Y se ganó un golpe de Mirjana en el hombro. –Verás tú hábito… Enciende eso que te voy a dar una paliza.

–Sigue soñando, guapa –dijo ya concentrado en la pantalla dando inicio a la partida.

**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como contenido extra hoy os traemos las fichas de los personajes.  
> -[ Ficha de Mirjana](http://querulequerule.livejournal.com/18603.html)  
> -[ Ficha de Misha](http://querulequerule.livejournal.com/18423.html)  
> -[ Ficha de Gavrel](http://querulequerule.livejournal.com/18804.html)  
> -[ Ficha de Anya](http://querulequerule.livejournal.com/19186.html)  
> -[ Ficha de Yerik](http://querulequerule.livejournal.com/19442.html)  
> -[ Ficha de Yura](http://querulequerule.livejournal.com/19650.html)


	2. Capítulo 2

_Viernes 12 de abril de 2013_

Recogió su ordenador y lo metió en la mochila negra nada llamativa, del mismo modo que no lo eran sus pantalones de deporte un tanto anchos, su sudadera y las deportivas. Se puso una bufanda, la capucha y las gafas de Sol. Bajó las escaleras de las gradas que constituían el aula y salió de ese tostón de clase con Tiana saltando detrás, estaba hablando, como siempre, su charla era interminable y competía con la de Gavrel. A veces se preguntaba qué había hecho en otra vida para merecer tal tortura. Caminó por los pasillos de la Universidad Federal de Siberia con las manos a salvo de todo el mundo en los bolsillos, los -6 ºC de temperatura en el exterior lo despejaron un poco de el embotamiento después de la última clase sobre el crecimiento celular, sí otra más, había perdido la cuenta del número de asignaturas que había tenido sobre ese tema en los cinco años que llevaba de carrera, lo peor era que estando a punto de acabar no había logrado sacar nada en claro de las razones que lo habían llevado a escoger unos estudios que no eran su preferencia en absoluto. 

Soltó un nuevo suspiro mientras quitaba el candado de la bicicleta.

–Hasta mañana, Tiana –se despidió.

–¡Ey! Pero no me has contestado. ¿Qué opinas de mi teoría del profesor Alenin? –protestó Tiana, una chica de 1’65 m de altura, pelo hasta los hombros de color negro con mechas claras, peinado con la raya a la derecha con lo que el pelo caía sobre su ojo izquierdo que era de color gris oscuro.

–No tienes razón –no había estado escuchando, había captado retazos de disparatadas teorías, como siempre hacía, de cualquier modo siempre le decía que no.

–Pero está como un queso y lleva anillo –argumentó la chica. Misha se encogió de hombros y se subió a la bici–. Joo, Mis… –Misha apretó los dientes ante ese apelativo que sólo a ella se le había ocurrido, después respiró profundamente–. ¡Nos vemos en la fiesta!

Misha negó con la cabeza mientras se alejaba, ya le había dicho mil veces que no iría a ninguna fiesta y además tenía trabajo, aunque no le dijera en qué trabaja; y levantó la mano en señal de despedida.

Llegó al horrendo edificio rosa en el que vivía en la ciudad de Krasnoyarsk, subió tres pisos andando con la bicicleta a cuestas, abrió la desvencijada puerta que en su opinión hacía más o menos la misma función que si tuviera una cortina y dejó el vehículo en el estrecho pasillo en que estaba la cocina, pasó como pudo hasta el salón-comedor-dormitorio, dejó los trastos, pero no se quitó la chaqueta, casi hacía más frío que en la calle, pero no iba a desperdiciar su paga en encender el radiador. Abrió la nevera y le dio un trago a la botella de leche mientras pensaba qué comer. Sacó una bandeja con filetes de ternera y tomate frito, coció un poco de arroz y lo unió con unas legumbres y el tomate, esto hizo de acompañamiento al gran filete que puso en su plato muy poco hecho. Lo consumió en la sala que contaba de un sofá cama, una pequeña mesa, dos sillas y una pequeña televisión que venían con el piso. Se dio una ducha rápida en el baño que estaba junto a la puerta de entrada, cogió su bolsa de trabajo y caminó a paso ligero en la noche hasta la discoteca.

Saludó al portero por cortesía y entró por la puerta de atrás directo a los vestuarios. Se desnudó y en un espejo se reflejó su proporcionado cuerpo de 1’86 m, delgado y músculos suavemente marcados, sus brazos y piernas eran especialmente fuertes. Se puso el mono azul con líneas blancas reflectantes que constaba de pantalón pirata con la parte del trasero a modo de tanga y la parte superior era como una camiseta de tirantes, todo ello se pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel. A diferencia de lo que la gente podía pensar no tenía ningún problema con su cuerpo, la razón por la que solía llevar ropas anchas era para evitar llamar la atención, y a ese respecto aún no sabía cómo Gavrel lo había convencido de que cogiera el trabajo de gogó, bueno, sí lo sabía. El trabajo en el supermercado 24 horas lo drenaba y era poco flexible, lo que solía entrar en conflicto con sus variables horarios de la universidad, por ello cuando Gavrel le había venido hablando de un trabajo en el que podría tener flexibilidad de horario y ganar más le había parecido la panacea… hasta que le dijo en qué consistía, después de alguna forma había aceptado hacer la prueba y allí estaba desde hacía dos años.

Peinó su pelo castaño con gomina y delineó sus ojos azules oscuros con vetas verdes con un fino lápiz negro, ya le había cogido el tranquillo a esa cosa, un poco de ese mejunje con purpurina en el pecho y en el culo y estaba listo para relevar a Akim en la jaula. Otro punto a favor de ese trabajo era la falta de interacción respecto al supermercado, allí llegaba, bailaba sus horas, se iba y cobraba al final del mes, fin, era fácil esquivar al resto de compañeros.

Ocupó su puesto con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios y comenzó a moverse, apenas prestando atención de la gente que pasaba bajo su jaula de suelo de cristal. Estaba cerca del final de su turno cuando se quedó paralizado al verla, no podía ser ella, pero lo era, era imposible olvidar ese largo pelo rojizo, la forma de su rostro, esos labios en los que se había perdido horas, su esbelta figura que ahora se adivinaba más fuerte y los ojos verde agua en los que le chocó no encontrar la dulzura que siempre los había caracterizado, ahora sólo había frío.

Logró recuperar el ritmo y cuando acabó sus turnos y se marchó a su casa aún estaba pensando en Mirjana, la había visto, estaba en Krasnoyarsk y aparentemente bien… Debía considerar seriamente si merecía la pena decirle nada a Gavrel, pero de eso ya se preocuparía al día siguiente, era hora de hacer caso a Yersh, llevaba de los nervios desde que la había visto, haciéndole difícil controlar el deseo de acercarse y comprobar que era ella, abrazarla, y a la vez había temido hacerlo, no podía tener contacto con nadie, era un peligro.

El lobo corrió por el bosque alegremente, de ese modo, lejos de la civilización era el único momento que se sentía libre, que podía vivir sin el yugo de ser una amenaza para el mundo, que podía ser un poco sí mismo.

***

_Lunes 15 de abril de 2013_

Caminó entre la gente, a varios metros por detrás de Vitaly, pero sin perderlo de vista. _Metallica_ sonaba a todo volumen a través de los cascos Sony, un tanto envejecidos por el paso del tiempo, que llevaba conectados a su iPhone. Su rostro era como una máscara inescrutable, nadie podría saber qué estaba pasando por su cabeza en esos momentos, aunque realmente a parte de la música lo único que ocupaba su mente en ese instante era llevar a cabo su trabajo correctamente, necesitaba estar alerta por si observa algún cambio en Vitaly poder actuar antes de que ocurriera algo lamentable. 

Vladik le había encargado que vigilara al joven lobo de apenas 17 años. No había una edad más inestable para los lobos que la adolescencia humana. La revolución de las hormonas que de por sí ya tenían los humanos a esa edad se juntaban con el ansia y los impulsos del lobo, y si no conseguías dominarlo correctamente la situación podía empeorar hasta estallar en el momento más inoportuno. Por suerte, el chico provenía de una familia de lobos, tanto sus padres como sus antecesores habían sido _omegas_ , civiles que en principio no suponían un peligro para el resto y que tampoco tenían lo necesario para entrar en la organización, lo que en principio debía significar que él tampoco tendría problemas para vivir con su condición de lobo. Aún con todo, era ley y absolutamente necesario someterlo a una estrecha vigilancia durante un tiempo. Y ese era el trabajo de Mirjana desde que los habían destinado a Krasnoyarsk. 

Ella había acatado órdenes sin rechistar, como siempre no tenía motivo para negarse, no le molestaba estar rodeada de gente siempre y cuando la dejaran tranquila. Rinat le había preguntado en más de una ocasión cómo era capaz de concentrarse en el trabajo cuando tantas miradas se posaban en ella descaradamente. Su respuesta siempre era la misma, mientras no se entrometieran en su trabajo podían observarla todo lo que les diera la real gana. Después de eso su compañera siempre empezaba a hablar sin descanso dando su opinión, no entendía porque le preguntaba si luego siempre sacaba sus propias conclusiones. Pero Rinat siempre había sido así, al menos ella siempre la había conocido así, desde que entraron en la academia y tuvo la desgracia de que la asignaran como su compañera de habitación. Ni después de graduarse había conseguido librarse de ella. Por suerte, había conseguido desarrollar una gran habilidad para ignorar a la gente cuando le interesaba. 

Siguió a su lobo hasta la cafetería de la facultad de ciencias y lo vio sentarse en una mesa con sus compañeros de clase, estaba tan tranquilo que en cierto modo para ella resultaba ofensivo, esos lobos vivían demasiado ajenos a los problemas que sus congéneres causaban en la población y por eso ellos debían perder el tiempo en vigilarlos en vez de ocuparse de otros asuntos que ella considera de mayor prioridad. Pero al final no podía culparlos, solamente vivían sus vidas tranquilamente como cualquier persona querría. 

Decidió quedarse a esa distancia apoyada en el tronco de un árbol. Estuvo unos largos minutos escuchando a lo lejos cómo hablaban de alguna fiesta y de las tías con las que se habían liado, o quizá era que todos se habían liado con la misma, no estaba segura ni le interesaba demasiado. Suspiró y recorrió el lugar con la mirada, en parte para estudiar la zona, pero también para entretenerse en algo, deseaba llegar a su casa, prepararse una taza de té y leer algo mientras escuchaba música frente a la chimenea. Iba a dar por finalizada su incursión cuando lo vio. Estaba bebiendo de una botella de leche y la capucha cayó hacia atrás, de no haber sido así no lo hubiera reconocido, con la cabeza cubierta y las gafas de Sol ocultando sus ojos. Pero sin duda era Misha. 

En un primer momento sus piernas se movieron para ir hasta él, sintió el impulso que hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía de abrazar a alguien, cerciorarse de que estaba bien. Pero antes de dar un paso se detuvo. A pesar de que nunca se había olvidado de él, ni podría hacerlo alguna vez, ella ya no era la misma, no era para nada esa niña de 16 años y una parte de ella no quería que la viera así, la otra le decía que él posiblemente sí la hubiera olvidado y si no lo había hecho nada le aseguraba que quisiera verla. Por eso se quedó donde estaba, pero sin dejar de observarlo. Le extrañó las ropas demasiado anchas que llevaba y que se tapara como si quisiera esconderse. Pero sin duda lo que más la impactó fue verlo comer un gran bocadillo de lo que parecía ser chorizo, Misha nunca comía carne, ¿o sí?

Misha retiró su atención del bocadillo que le había dado Gavrel cuando se habían visto por la mañana al llegar a la universidad, el hombre era feliz porque ahora apreciara la “magnificencia” del chorizo italiano, eso lo hizo sonreír un poco. Miró a su alrededor al sentirse observado mientras volvía a ponerse la capucha y entonces encontró a la causante: Mirjana. Se quedó a mitad de movimiento. ¡Demonios, era nuevamente ella! Yersh le instó a acercarse y siguió el impulso dando unos pasos antes de volver a luchar contra el jodido lobo que quería abrazarla, volver a olerla, sentirla… 

_“Eres un jodido pervertido, Yersh. Sé que no lo comprendes o no me vas a hacer ni caso, pero han pasado ¡5 años!, ¿y qué parte de no pienso acercar mis garras a nadie no has pillado?”_ , discutió con su parte lobo, una mala costumbre. 

De cualquier modo ahora que ambos se habían visto no podía simplemente silbar para disimular y largarse, se rascó la nuca y se acercó con las manos bien metidas en los bolsillos, y pensando qué decir detenidamente, siempre lo hacía para asegurarse de que no la cagaba y se le escapaba algo.

–¿Mirjana? –comprobó en primer lugar aunque no lo necesitaba, sabía que era ella–. Cuánto tiempo –comentó agregando una pequeña sonrisa cuando sus ojos se fijaron en los cascos, estaba casi seguro de que eran los que él y Yerik le habían regalado por su cumpleaños.

Ella se había quedado estática al verlo acercarse, no pudo ni quitarse los cascos para escucharlo, aunque aún así lo entendió. Parpadeó recomponiéndose, apagó la música y dejó los auriculares colgando de su cuello. 

–Hola, Misha –saludó con un tono suave y pausado–. Sí, cinco años –concordó y se separó del tronco permitiéndose el lujo de observarlo detenidamente de cerca, era más alto, y aunque tratara de disimularlo, por una razón que desconocía, se veía que más fuerte–. ¿Cómo has estado?

Misha meditó la pregunta con cierta hilaridad antes de decidirse por algo simple, impersonal y nada cierto.

–Bien –dijo simplemente–. Ahora estoy estudiando aquí – _“Lógicamente, genio”_ –, Biología. ¿Y tú?

Mirjana asintió, aunque no recordaba que a Misha le hubiera interesado la biología en el instituto. –Me alegro –dijo e hizo el esfuerzo de esbozar una sonrisa, no solía hacerlo–. Bien, también. Llegué hace un par de días a la ciudad. Me mudé por trabajo –explicó por encima, tampoco podía darle muchos más detalles sobre su trabajo ni veía la necesidad siquiera de hacerlo por una simple pregunta de cortesía. 

Misha pensó que de hecho llevaba al menos tres días y que estaba adaptándose muy fácilmente a la ciudad, disfrutando de ella a juzgar por cómo se lo había estado pasando en la discoteca, pero no iba a decirle que la había visto, mucho menos en qué circunstancias.

–Waay. Entonces, ¿trabajas aquí? –preguntó, con todo seguía teniendo una curiosidad que alimentar y en ese momento no creía que tuviese nada de malo hacerlo.

–No en la universidad. Hago lo mismo que mis padres –contestó y no vio nada de malo en añadir–: Estoy vigilando a alguien. 

Misha tragó cuando la escuchó decir a qué se dedicaba. _“Tenemos que tener un poco más de cuidado cuando salgamos al bosque, Yersh”_ , pensó y sintió al lobo removerse inquieto. Si los padres de Mir se habían dedicado a controlar manadas de lobo, bien podría acabar con un chip de seguimiento en el cuello o con un tiro en la cabeza. Con todo ello no cuadraba que estuviera vigilando a alguien, eso le hacía tener curiosidad, pero se abstuvo por esa vez de meter la nariz en el trabajo de la chica.

–Mejor no te distraigo más –dijo ya dando un paso atrás–. Me alegro de haberte visto.

–Misha, ¿y Gavrel? –la pregunta salió sin que ella pudiera hacer nada por detenerla y maldijo interiormente. 

–También estudia aquí, Tecnologías de información y sistemas de comunicación –contestó Misha.

–Ya veo –dijo mirando de reojo a la mesa de la que Vitaly se estaba levantando–. Yo también me alegro de verte. Tengo que irme –informó volviendo a ponerse los cascos, sin decirle que le diera saludos a su amigo, al fin y al cabo eso era decisión de Misha. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se alejó del lugar de nuevo ignorando todo excepto su tarea, aunque no podía sacarse del todo a Misha de la cabeza. 

Misha la observó alejarse y suspiró cuando la perdió de vista, estaba muy diferente, y ahora iba a tener que decírselo a Gavrel, era mejor hacerlo que arriesgarse a volver a encontrarse con la mujer con su amigo presente y éste se enterara de que ya se habían visto antes, lo destriparía, por suerte en su caso era sólo una expresión.

***

Llamaron a la puerta y fue a abrir aunque bien podía abrirse de un simple empujón. Le había dicho a Gavrel que había visto a Mirjana y había insistido en que tenían que verse con urgencia para que se lo contara todo, no había habido manera de disuadirle, por lo que en vez de estar en la biblioteca estudiando calentito estaba en su diminuto piso con un kilo de mantas sobre él. Abrió la puerta y, sabía que era inevitable, Gavrel lo abrazó como si quisiera romperle las costillas.

–¡Hola! ¡Caray, hace más frío aquí que fuera! En serio, Misha, tienes una beca para no morir de frío, bueno, ni trabajar, pero por ver ese culo moverse y con una ropa de tu talla no me voy a quejar –llegó diciendo el moreno, seguían más o menos equiparados en altura y no había cambiado mucho en los últimos cinco años.

Misha suspiró. –No hace tanto frío.

–Claro, y esas tres mantas son de adorno, no te jode –replicó el otro, negó con la cabeza y se sentó en el sofá-cama echándose las mantas por encima–. Ven, tienes mucho que contarme –palmeó el asiento a su lado sonriendo ampliamente.

El aludido se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se sentó a su lado, en el proceso Gavrel lo agarró por la cintura para que quedara casi sentado encima suya de lo próximo que estaba, eso lo hizo tensarse alerta de sus propios movimientos o reacciones de Yersh.

–Ya te he contado todo, vi a Mir –replicó.

–No me seas escueto, ¡quiero detalles! ¿Ha crecido? ¿Ha cambiado de look? ¿Os habéis dado un morreo de reencuentro?

Misha negó con la cabeza. –Sí, ha crecido, debe medir 1’78 m.

–¿Y qué más ha crecido? –intervino ladeando una sonrisa. Misha rodó los ojos y él le dio con el codo en el costado hasta que se rió–. ¡Está vivo, señores! Así que te has fijado. ¡Milagro! Y yo que pensaba que estabas totalmente atrofiado. Me tenías muy preocupado, Misha. Bueno, entonces le han crecido las tetas, ¿qué más?

–No he dich… –Gavrel elevó una ceja y él suspiró cediendo–. Vaaale, sí –dijo y el otro rió victorioso–. Y sí ha cambiado un poco… mucho… no sé, se veía más… fría –reflexionó.

–¿Fría? ¿Nuestra Mir, dulce Mir? Deben ser esas malditas gafas de Sol que no te dejan ver bien, te lo llevo diciendo años y tú ni caso. Es una pérdida dejar de ver esos ojazos –dijo Gavrel.

–Era fría –repitió–. Y sólo la saludé, dijo que se mudó hace un par de días por trabajo y preguntó si tú también estabas aquí.

–¿Preguntó por mí? –dijo ilusionado y dio botes en el sofá. Misha tuvo que sonreír al verlo–. ¿Y cuándo quedamos para tomar algo?

–No quedamos en nada, sólo dijimos eso y se fue, estaba trabajando vigilando a alguien –contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

–A alguien… yo creo que te vigila a ti, seguro que ha vuelto y está viendo a ver si te quitas estas malditas cosas y te hinca el diente –aseguró.

Misha negó con la cabeza. –Ya estás con tus historias…

–Estás para hincarte el diente, no lo niegues –dijo guiñándole un ojo.

–Ya… lo dices constantemente. De todas formas eso se acabó y pasó –dijo Misha.

–Necesitas que te mimen y un buen polvo –dijo Gavrel y sin ningún aviso cogió el rostro de su amigo que trató de escapar y lo besó. 

Hizo un sonido de disconformidad al encontrarse con la pared de dientes, nunca podía besarlo como era debido, pero no por eso se detuvo, movió una mano a su pelo y la otra la bajó por el torso hasta meterla bajo las capas de ropa, Misha se removió, pero él se inclinó para estar más encima de él, si quería que se detuviera que lo parara, y ese día aún estaba molesto porque lo había dejado plantado en la fiesta a la que le había dicho que tenía que ir (aunque el otro le hubiese dicho como siempre que no iría), por lo que siguió tocándolo y yendo un poco más allá, metió una mano en sus pantalones. Su amigo se trató de levantar, pero aún sin sacar las manos de los bolsillos y él siguió, quería volver a sentir sus manos sobre él, preferiría un abrazo, pero si debía ser un empujón que así fuera, algo era algo contra esa repentina fobia que había cogido por tocar. Se frustró más cuando tocó su ingle bajo los calzoncillos peligrosamente cerca de su entrepierna y él siguió sin apartarlo. Le mordió el labio con un poco de saña y aprovechando el quejido que salió la invadió. Creía que lo mordería para que dejara de meterle la lengua, pero no, dejó la boca quieta, su mano pasó a tocar su sexo y se bebió un quejido. Algo húmedo y salado rozó sus labios y se separó para observar, arrepentido por haberse pasado y enfurecido porque él no le hubiese parado, las lágrimas caer de los ojos de Misha.

–¡Por qué no me paras! –gritó y se levantó para dar un par de paseos por el pequeño espacio del piso, se sentía horrible por tratarlo así–. ¿Por qué, Misha? ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué ya no eres como antes? ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo a tocar?

Misha apretó los puños en sus bolsillos y mantuvo los ojos cerrados, Yersh no estaba nada contento con el asalto, lo sentía revolverse, había deseado empujarlo en cuanto había empezado a meterle mano. Casi se había acostumbrado a que lo besara aludiendo a que si nadie más lo hacía desde Mirjana, alguien tenía que ocuparse de hacerlo. Había tenido que librar una lucha con su parte lobo, eso sólo lo reafirmaba más en su idea de que era un peligro sin control, podría haber hecho daño a Gavrel. ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué no podía dejarlo en paz como los demás?

–Vete, Gavrel, por favor –pidió apenas conteniendo el gruñido de su voz.

–¡No hasta que me contestes!

–No puedo. No puedo –dijo entre dientes–. Por favor.

–¡Joder, Misha! Déjame ayudarte –dijo Gavrel. Sólo obtuvo silencio como ya sabía que sería, Misha ni siquiera lo miraba. Se pasó una mano por los rizos y suspiró–. Hablamos mañana –se despidió, asegurándole que no iba a librarse de él.

En cuando lo escuchó cerrar la puerta del piso y su olor se extinguió, bajó a la calle y se alejó por la calle corriendo hasta el bosque donde se desvistió con demasiada prisa y se transformó en un lobo negro, excepto por el vientre, parte inferior del hocico y un collar sobre lo que serían sus hombros de color blanco y la razón por la que llamaba Yersh a su mitad lobo. **[1]**

Metió su ropa debajo de un arbusto y corrió tan rápido como le daban las patas dejando salir toda su rabia, dolor y frustración por la vida que tenía que llevar. Era irónico que lo mismo que lo condenaba era del único modo que se sentía libre, sí mismo.

Disfrutó de correr hasta cansarse, cazó una liebre a modo de cena y siguió correteando y curioseando rastros hasta que se sintió cansado y buscó un lugar en el que guarecerse y dormir, muchas veces lo hacía así, como lobo, ya fuera en casa por el frío o directamente en el bosque. Se aovilló entre unos setos y durmió hasta el alba.

**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **[1]** Yersh significa collar en ruso.
> 
> Como contenido extra las fichas de los protas en su nueva versión de sí mismos:  
> -[ Ficha de Misha 2.0](http://querulequerule.livejournal.com/20248.html)  
> -[ Ficha de Mirjana 2.0](http://querulequerule.livejournal.com/20008.html)


	3. Capítulo 3

_Sábado 14 de abril de 2007_

–Ya voy, ya voy, no me metas prisa –susurró Mirjana colgándose de la ventana de su habitación mirando hacia abajo donde estaba Misha esperándola. Le había lanzado el bolso, el abrigo y los zapatos con un poco de tacón para poder bajar más cómodamente por la pared de la fachada, y le había repetido varias veces que ni se le ocurriera mirar debajo del vestido corto que había decidido ponerse. 

Durante el día se había dedicado a estudiar bien la fachada para no cometer ningún fallo y caerse, sus padres lo habían achacado al nerviosismo por la prueba para la escuela de danza, aunque había entrado fácilmente, y por eso había pasado desapercibida la verdadera causa de su nerviosismo. 

–Venga, salta ya que se te van a volver las bragas azules –la apremió de nuevo.

–Te he dicho que no mires. 

–He de vigilar que no te caigas. Salta.

Mirjana bufó y le hizo caso al ver que no quedaba mucho para llegar al suelo. –Vigilar… claro… –murmuró alisándose el vestido un poco ajustado de color azul oscuro que dejaba ver el inicio de sus pechos y poniéndose el abrigo y los zapatos poco después. 

–Vamos, tardona –la cogió de la mano tras darle el bolso para que aligerara y se alejaron por detrás de la casa hasta la linde del bosque.

–No podemos entrar al bosque –dijo deteniéndose en seco al ver dónde estaban. 

–No seas miedica, no pasa nada. No voy a dar toda la vuelta, la casa de Gavrel está al otro lado –protestó Misha.

–Es peligroso –insistió Mirjana, con evidente temor en el rostro. 

–Llevamos años acampando, ayer dormimos en el bosque del otro lado –objetó el chico.

–Pero… –no podía decirle lo que podía encontrar ahí, estaba prohibido, pero estaba demasiado asustada para entrar en ese bosque, apretó la mano de Misha y asintió. 

–Es un paseillo de nada –dijo caminando a paso ligero–. Ya sé que te habrán dicho que hay lobos, pero no se acercan a la ciudad… tal vez en el otro lado que es grande, hace dos semanas desapareció Ibragimov, pero no en este trocito.

–Como sea, sólo salgamos de aquí –contestó Mir acelerando el paso al escuchar la noticia de ese hombre desaparecido, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por ahora. 

No tardaron mucho en atravesar el trecho de bosque y llegar a la parte de atrás de la casa de Gavrel. Llamaron a la puerta y alguien que pasaba por ahí les abrió.

–¡Mi compañero de saco! –gritó el anfitrión abrazándolo y le dio una botella de cerveza a la mitad–. ¡Hola! –saludó a Mirjana y la abrazó también.

–Hola, Gavrel, gracias por invitarme –saludó ella correspondiendo al abrazo. 

–Venga quítate el abrigo, quiero ver qué me llevas puesto –la apremió el moreno.

Ella rió, se quitó el abrigo largo y le mostró el vestido dando una vuelta sobre sí misma. –¿Aceptable? ¿Puedo pasar?

–Se puede mejorar. Sí, sí, pasar. ¡Antes de que venga el lobo feroz! –dijo lo último riendo–. Joder, creía que entraba.

–Estabas soñando, sólo lo viste tú –dijo Misha en tono cansino y apuró la cerveza de su amigo.

–Y unos cojones soñando, tú sí que duermes como un lirón.

–¿Viste un lobo? –preguntó Mirjana cogiéndolo del brazo y al darse cuenta lo soltó avergonzada–. Lo siento… 

–Sí, estaba cagado de miedo, tía. Daba vueltas por la tienda, yo creía que iba a bajar la cremallera como en las pelis de terror. Y éste no se despertaba –relató el chico y bufó–. Se lo perdono porque es genial como estufa y oso de peluche, se soba y no se entera de nada.

Ella tragó duro. –Creo que necesito una cerveza –murmuró, un lobo suelto, cerca, y ella caminando por el bosque, se estaba ganando un castigo de los gordos, de esos que duran hasta los 30. 

–Eso pensé yo cuando se largó, bueno, algo más fuerte –dijo Gavrel y le pasó una cerveza que ella bebió casi de un trago.

–Gracias, Misha me hizo venir por el bosque. 

–Es un cafre. ¡Te dije que me la trajeras de una pieza! –recriminó a su amigo.

–Está de una pieza, el vestido ya era así, no se dejó nada por el camino –bromeó Misha.

–Es imposible –murmuró el otro y dio un trago a su cerveza.

Mirjana miró a su alrededor con una nueva botella en la mano, moviéndose instintivamente al ritmo de la música, no estaba segura de haber visto a esa gente en su clase, pero le pareció distinguir algún rostro de las chicas que la habían asaltado en el campo de baloncesto. 

–¿No bailáis? –preguntó al rato más tranquila del susto. 

–Te dije que es una chica llena de posibilidades –dijo Gavrel a Misha y tiró de Mir a donde se concentraba más gente bailando.

Ella comenzó a moverse guiándose por el ritmo de la música, las últimas veces que había salido le había funcionado así, balanceando sus caderas y ondulando con su cuerpo. 

Misha les observó unos segundos antes de reunirse con Yerik, fácilmente identificable porque seguía siendo el más alto allí. Rieron, fumaron, bebieron y bailaron, Misha a su modo inquieto bastante saltarín. Más tarde estaba dándose el lote en un rincón, Yerik seguía entretenido ilusionando y desilusionando a las pobres chicas.

–Hola, Yerik –al rato pasó Mirjana por su lado con las mejillas un tanto sonrojadas del baile y de las cuatro botellas de cerveza que llevaba encima, y una sonrisa en el rostro, completamente olvidado el trauma del bosque, sin percatarse de las miradas como cuchillos de las chicas que estaban rodeando al chico. 

–Ey, Mir –dijo Yerik alegremente y la atrajo pasándole un brazo por los hombros–. Esta es Mirjana, es nueva, así que necesita amigas, vosotras, chicas, sois geniales.

Las aludidas se dividían entre el deseo de matarla porque estaba pegada a esos músculos o complacer al rubio y hacer como que iban a ser sus mejores amigas.

Mirjana las miró un segundo, luego levantó la cabeza para mirar a Yerik y tiró de su hombro para que se agachara un poco y poder hablarle en el oído. 

–Puedo hacer amigas sola, ¿sabes? Pero si lo que quieres es que muera entre terrible sufrimiento vas por el buen camino –susurró sonriendo de lado. 

Yerik la miró con expresión triste, con las cervezas que se había tomada no se le pasaban esos planes elaborados por la cabeza, lo había hecho con sinceridad, quería que se integrara, a veces ser el tío más deseado era un lastre.

–Lo siento –contestó y eliminó todo contacto dando un paso atrás.

Mirjana lo miró y cambió su expresión divertida por una dulce y agradecida, ignorando a las chicas se volvió a acercar y lo abrazó. –Gracias, Yerik. La verdad es que no me importa morir y esas cosas –bromeó quitándole hierro al asunto. 

Yerik sonrió. –Bien. Mira esta es Ol’ya, Agata, Inga y… Faina –se las presentó–. Ebba y Mila son de nuestra clase.

–Encantada de conoceros –contestó Mirjana ofreciéndoles la mano a las chicas con una sonrisa amistosa.

Ellas se la estrecharon y la última, Ebba, tiró de ella para “acogerla” en el grupo, y sobre todo apartarla del chico. –Vamos a cuidarla muy bien, Yerik –aseguró echando su pelo rubio hacia atrás coquetamente.

–Yeriiik –Anya llegó en ese momento y lo cogió de la mano tirando de ella. El chico se agachó amablemente para escucharla–. Han cogido un murciélago y le quieren dar de fumar. Lo intenté salvar, pero no me hacen caso.

Yerik la abrazó y acarició su cabeza consoladoramente. –Vamos a salvar al pobre bicho –aceptó.

–¿Y Misha? –preguntó Anya queriendo llevar refuerzos.

–No creo que esté en posición de dialogar –contestó mirando de soslayo al mencionado que efectivamente tenía la boca ocupada con una morena.

–Pero… pero… ¡son muchos!

–Si no podemos te prometo que lo llevaré de refuerzos.

–Vale, ¡vamos! –lo cogió de la mano y se lo llevó.

–La loca esa siempre tocándolo… –dijo Mila.

–Si yo estuviera en su lugar… –dijo Inga jocosa.

–Es una mosquita muerta –aseguró Ol’ya. 

–Seguro que sólo hace parecer que está como una cabra para que Yerik le haga caso –dijo Ebba con rencor. 

–No lo sé, yo creo que simplemente está loca –rió con maldad Ágata. 

–Y yo creo que vosotras sois gilipollas –agregó Mirjana relajadamente alejándose del grupo para ir a por su objetivo inicial, una cerveza. 

–Habló la otra que se hace la inocente y desvalida para manosearlo –dijo con veneno Mila.

Mirjana se encogió de hombros. –No recuerdo haber hecho nada que me haga ver inocente –murmuró–. Además yo abrazo a quien me da la gana. No voy a hacer caso a unas hienas en celo. 

–Me llamo Mirjana y espero llevarme bien con todos, mírame qué mona soy ji ji –se burló Mila.

–Ponte a la cola, bonita –dijo Inga.

La pelirroja bufó por la imitación. –Lo que yo decía, gilipollas –reafirmó–. Además que yo sepa os ha rechazado a ti, a ti, a ti… espera a todas, en ese caso es mi turno –dijo con autosuficiencia bebiendo del botellín. 

Las chicas se lanzaron contra ella furiosas, Mila la tiró del pelo y al poco el botellín acabó hecho trizas contra el suelo.

–¡Pelea de gatas! –gritó un chico alegremente.

Mirjana gritó en un primer momento, pero luego se mordió los labios para no darles el gusto e intentó deshacerse de Mila para poder salir de esa manada de locas. 

–Mila, suéltala. Es más fácil comprar una peluca si tanto te gusta –dijo Misha cogiendo a la mujer castaña por la cintura.

La música se apagó. –Paráis o no volvéis a entrar nunca más, ¡vais a romper el jarrón! –dijo Gavrel.

Mirjana sintió que la soltaban, miró a su alrededor todo el mundo observándolas y sintió sus mejillas arder, genial, ahora todos la conocerían como la que se peleó en su primera fiesta. Rodeó a las chicas con paso ligero en dirección a la puerta. 

–Lo siento, Gavrel –dijo cuando pasó por su lado dispuesta a salir del lugar. 

Gavrel la detuvo y le dio un abrazo. –Sólo quería sacar a esas hienas de aquí –confesó con un guiño, la soltó y suspiró–. Mientras ese jarrón siga vivo yo también, siempre digo de guardarlo y se me olvida –se encogió de hombros y volvió a darle vida a la música–. Sé lo que pasó, Yerik dejó salir su ser adorable de hermano mayor y luego se lo llevó Anya. El bicho me estaba dejando todo perdido.

Mirjana sonrió un poco. –Tendría que haber cerrado la boca, pero me salió cuando insultaron a Anya –confesó–. Te ayudaré a limpiar. 

–¡Oh! Qué encanto –dijo todo feliz–. Pero tienes que volver de extranjis a tu casa. Te tomo la palabra para otro día. Misha limpia y ordena bien, te sorprenderías –dijo sonriendo tras su botella.

–¿En serio? Quién lo diría… –bromeó buscando al aludido con la mirada, también debería agradecerle que hubiera intervenido… 

–¡Aún queda noche para fiesta! –dijo Gavrel levantando los brazos y moviéndose–. ¡Ah! Cuando te tengas que ir no te cortes y que él te acompañe, ya lo convencí de que sin atajos.

–Gracias, te debo unas cuantas –agradeció la chica–. Estaré a tu entera disposición –añadió en tono solemne llevándose una mano al pecho antes de reír. 

–Sí, llevó la cuenta –dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa antes de alejarse bailando.

Mirjana decidió hacer lo mismo que él mezclándose con la gente y optando por dejar la bebida esa noche. Cuando la hora de volver a casa llegó tardó un poco en encontrar a Misha que seguía pegado a la boca de una morena que no terminaba de ubicar, probablemente no era de su clase. Un poco vacilante se acercó y llamó su atención. 

–Perdón, tengo que irme a casa ya –informó cuando él la miró–. Pero puedo volver sola, ya sé el camino, sólo quería avisar –dijo amablemente, tampoco quería cortarle la fiesta una vez más al chico. 

Misha negó con la cabeza. –Te acompaño.

–¿Cómo que te vas? ¿Vas a dejarme así, por esa? –dijo la morena.

El chico se pasó una mano por el pelo murmurando: –¿Qué tienen las tías en la cabeza? –después miró a su ligue–. Sí, le dan miedo los lobos –contestó simplemente.

–Pero tenemos algo, no puedes dejarme –dramatizó.

–Diablos… si esto es todo lo que hablamos –replicó él. Negó con la cabeza y cogió a Mirjana de la mano para marcharse–. Vámonos.

–¿De verdad no quieres quedarte con ella? –preguntó dejándose llevar por él. 

–Prometí a Gavrel que te llevaría… por el camino largo –dijo lo último con un pesado suspiro.

–Ya… vale –no insistió más, cogió su abrigo y se lo puso antes de salir de la casa a la fría noche–. Gracias por lo de antes, por cierto –dijo al rato de estar caminando. 

–¿Qué de antes?

–Por sujetar a ¿Mila? –preguntó sin estar del todo segura del nombre. 

–Anya nunca habría perdonado que te dejaran calva –bromeó quitándole importancia.

Mirjana sonrió. –Me cae bien, aunque da miedo si se enfada –comentó divertida. 

–Sí –Misha rió un poco–. Espero que no te espantes –pidió mirándola–. Yerik dice que necesita amigas, pero nunca funciona.

Ella negó con la cabeza y lo miró con una sonrisa dulce. –No lo haré, ya dije que me caía bien, es buena y divertida… y suave. 

–Lo más importante es que nunca jamás mates un mosquito o pises una hormiga en su presencia, o cambiarás de opinión –aseguró divertido.

–Lo tendré en cuenta –rió suavemente y miró al frente pudiendo distinguir ya su casa–. No es tan largo, el camino digo. 

–El otro es más corto –replicó Misha.

Llegaron debajo del balcón de la ventana de Mirjana y el chico puso las manos para ayudarla a alcanzar los barrotes, había hielo en la madera para tratar de escalar. Mirjana se quitó los zapatos y los dejó con el bolso, se acercó a él y antes de subir a sus manos dejó un beso en la mejilla de Misha. 

–Gracias. 

–Shh… Vamos, sube –la apremió él tras recuperarse de la sorpresa del beso.

Ella lo hizo tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, unos minutos después había conseguido subir al balcón y esperó a que Misha le lanzara los zapatos y el bolso. Lo despidió con la mano y una sonrisa, aunque algo preocupada al verlo irse por el atajo del bosque.

***

_Martes 24 de abril de 2007_

Movió la silla de clase con cuidado para levantarse cuando el timbre sonó. Llevaba un par de días que cada vez que la movía hacía un ruido similar al croar de una rana y aún no había conseguido encontrar dónde estaba el cachivache que hacía ese sonido, por supuesto ni Misha ni Yerik le habían dicho dónde estaba, según ellos no tendría gracia la broma si lo hacían. Después del primer día de clase habían seguido con sus novatadas, no eran pesadas, pero sí un poco fastidiosas, lo peor era que no sabía cuándo esperarlas. 

El lunes cuando había ido a sacar su almuerzo de la mochila se había encontrado con una iguana dentro, se había pegado un susto de muerte ya que no había mirado antes. El bicho era de Anya que estaba preocupada por su paradero y casi la ahoga cuando se la devolvió, a ella y al pobre animal, luego estuvo a punto de matar a Misha y a Yerik que reían por el susto de Mirjana. Dos días después sus bolígrafos desaparecieron de su estuche, todos ellos, a cambio de un dibujo de sus bolígrafos atados a una silla y amordazados, y una nota con la amenaza de no recuperarlos si no iba al vestuario de chicos a una hora exacta… justo en la que todos iban a cambiarse, esa broma no fue demasiado mala, se llevó unas buenas vistas de regalo. Y por último aquella vez que al ir a buscar sus libros en la cajonera se había puesto las manos llenas de tinta, al menos habían sido considerados y habían sacado de allí sus libros o habrían muerto lentamente. 

Ese día esperaba otra broma, desde el _croac_ no habían hecho nada más y dudaba que se hubieran cansado aún del juego. Suspiró cuando su silla sonó y se levantó recogiendo las cosas en su mochila preparándose para ir a casa, igual tenía suerte y esa era la última de verdad.

–¿Tienes prisa, Mir? –preguntó Gavrel alcanzándola junto con Yerik, a su lado Misha, Yura y Anya pasaron corriendo para coger la moto del primero y la del moreno.

–No realmente, hoy no tengo ensayo, pero tengo que ir a casa después de clase –contestó mirándolos suspicaz–. ¿Por?

–Hemos pensado que podríamos enseñarte las maravillas del lugar, ya has visto de las mejores –le guiñó un ojo en referencia a los vestuarios–. Pero ya sabes, hay bellezas del paisaje que sólo alguien que vive aquí sabe.

–Si no nos entretenemos mucho… –aceptó encogiéndose de hombros. 

Los chicos caminaron charlando alegremente y como quien no quiere la cosa hicieron que se adentrara con ellos en el bosque. 

–¿Has oído eso? –preguntó Gavrel al rato.

–Era como si algo estuviera escarbando… será un gato –le quitó importancia Yerik y continuaron andando.

Al poco escucharon el sonido de una rama partirse y Gavrel saltó exageradamente. –¡Algo nos sigue!

–Aún sigues paranoico con lo del lobo.

–No son paranoias. ¿A que tú también lo has oído, Mir?

–Deberíamos salir del bosque –contestó ella mirando a todos lados, preparándose para correr–. De verdad puede ser un lobo. 

Anduvieron unos pasos y se escuchó un aullido. –¡Te lo dije! ¡Vamos a morir todos! –dijo en tono histérico Gavrel.

–No grites y corre –dijo Yerik cogiendo a Mirjana del brazo.

Se escucharon pisadas acercarse, un gruñido demasiado cerca, Gavrel volteó y vio un lobo gris correr hacia ellos. Levantó los brazos y corrió como un loco para disimular su risa. Mirjana lo miró con expresión de horror, sintiendo las lágrimas a punto de escapar de sus ojos. El lobo tumbó a Mirjana que palideció más cerrando los ojos con fuerza, empezando a llorar asustada cuando el lobo se acercó a su cara. Pero el animal lejos de morderla comenzó a lamerle la cara. Ella abrió los ojos temerosa y se encontró con Yerik, Misha, Gavrel y Yura riéndose.

Se escuchó un silbido. –Lupin… –lo llamó la voz de Anya que también sonaba divertida. El lobo, que apenas debía haber superado la etapa de lobezno, se apartó rápidamente y fue con la chica que lo acarició–. Muy bien, Lupin. Sí, acertaste con la que te dije. Eres un chico muy listo.

Mirjana se incorporó quedando sentada en el suelo sin creerlo. –Vosotros… ¡Os mato! No ha tenido gracia, joder –les gritó a los cuatro chicos secándose las lágrimas y levantándose del suelo. 

–Claro que la tiene, me duelen las costillas de reír –objetó Misha.

–Lupin… Eh, chico, ¿no saludas a tío Gavrel? –lo llamó de vuelta y el lobo se acercó moviendo la cola alegremente, dio un lametón en su cara y luego buscó en sus bolsillos–. Sí, sí, toma –sacó una salchicha y el cánido la devoró con un inusitado cuidado para no confundirlo con sus dedos.

–No lo cebes que luego se deja los filetes –dijo Anya.

Yerik dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza de Mirjana a modo de consuelo y le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Misha se acercó para mimar a Lupin, al poco éste tiró de su manga y él rió. –Vaaale, ya juego contigo –corrió hasta coger un palo y entonces el lobo lo persiguió hasta que logró coger el palo, tiró de él y se rompió al poco–. Ya lo has roto. ¿Y ahora qué? Si es que con esos dientes no nos cunden –el lobo sólo ladeó la cabeza con la lengua fuera–. Vaaale, vamos a buscar otro.

Mir aceptó la mano de Yerik y se levantó aún temblando. –Me voy a casa –murmuró dándose la vuelta, no quería quedarse ahí, no quería empezar a gritar cosas que no deberían saber. 

–No te enfades, sólo era una broma –trató de apaciguarla Yerik–. A Lupin se lo encontró Anya con una pata rota hace medio año y se lo quedó, no hace nada.

–Me lo imagino, ¿pero no habéis pensado que esta broma era un poco demasiado? –replicó ella respirando hondo y pasándose la mano por el pelo. 

–Es posible –admitió Yerik y le dio un abrazo–. Lo siento –dijo sonando arrepentido, cuando se separó se abrió el abrigo y de un bolsillo interior sacó una bolsa de ositos de gominola, la desató y le ofreció–. ¿En paz?

La chica lo miró, cogió un osito y sonrió suavemente. –Vale… ¿podemos irnos de aquí? –pidió aún con la angustia en el cuerpo. 

Él asintió. –¡Chicos! Vámonos –avisó al resto.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Misha corriendo con el lobo detrás y deteniéndose junto a ellos–. Es pronto. 

–Nos pasamos, ya te lo dije –contestó el rubio.

–¿Te asustaste mucho? –llegó Gavrel junto a ellos y la estrechó fuerte entre sus brazos–. Pobrecita.

–No me gusta bromear con el tema de los lobos –explicó relajándose entre sus brazos–. Estaba muy bueno –le dijo a Yerik. 

–Son lo mejor del mundo –aseguró risueño llevándose uno más a la boca antes de guardarlos.

–Pues vamos de excursión a casa de Mir –dijo Gavrel animadamente emprendiendo la marcha.

–Lupin es bueno, sólo me mordía todas las zapatillas al principio, y me las escondía –lo defendió Anya.

Mirjana la miró y sonrió dulcemente. –Lo sé, Anya. La culpa no fue de Lupin –aseguró acercándose para acariciar al lobo–. ¿Quieres venir a casa también? Tengo galletas –el lobo elevó la cabeza, la olfateó y lamió sus dedos con restos de dulce. Mir rió divertida–. ¿Queréis galletas todos?

–¿Con pepitas de chocolate? Mojadas en leche… –dijo lo último Misha casi salivando ante la idea.

–El colgao de la leche –murmuró Gavrel divertido.

–Sí, bueno puedo sacarte leche también, sí –contestó negando con la cabeza–. Aunque no debería… –añadió haciéndose la loca empezando a caminar hacia casa. 

–¿No puedes darnos leche, galletas...? Tampoco te dejan salir, ¿qué sí puedes hacer? –cuestionó Gavrel indignado.

–Lo decía por la broma –contestó Mirjana–. Sólo son un poco estrictos. 

–Lupin se merecía una presentación estelar –alegó Misha.

–Anda vamos –contestó prefiriendo no replicarle, ya sabía que Misha iba demasiado a su bola y más con ella que prácticamente sólo hablaba con Yerik, Anya y Gavrel, Yura era muy tímido a su parecer aunque habían tenido alguna conversación de las asignaturas. 

Llegaron a la casa de Mirjana y esperaron fuera ya que suponían que no podían entrar con Lupin y ella no les dijo lo contrario. Se entretuvieron jugando lanzándose una pelota que llevaba Anya de Misha a Yerik, y Lupin corría de un lado para otro tratando de alcanzarla hasta que se cansó y tiró a Misha al suelo y mordió un poco del cuello de su abrigo, gruñendo a modo de regañina en el momento en que la puerta de la casa se abría.

–Calenté la leche –informó Mirjana dejando una bandeja en las escaleras. 

–Gracias, Mirjana –dijo Yura con voz baja, sentándose y cogiendo una galleta–. ¿Cuándo tenéis prácticas de atletismo? –les preguntó a Misha y Yerik. 

–Los lunes y los miércoles, como siempre –contestó Yerik tras pasarle la pelota a Misha para que Lupin lo soltara.

–Iré con vosotros los miércoles entonces, me han cambiado los días de natación –explicó–. Está muy buena, Mirjana. 

–Gracias. ¿Qué hacéis? –preguntó la chica a los otros dos. 

–Salto de longitud y salto con pértiga –contestó Yerik señalando a Misha ante lo segundo, éste estaba demasiado feliz con la leche y las galletas.

Mirjana fue a decir algo, pero la puerta de la casa se abrió dejando paso a su madre. 

–Mirjana, se hace tarde, tienes que subir a estudiar –dijo la mujer seria saludando a los chicos con un gesto con la mano. La chica la miró suplicante, pero la mujer pelirroja negó con la cabeza. El lobo dejó de tratar que Misha le diera un poco del vaso y se acercó curioso a la nueva mujer subiendo los escalones de la casa y olfateando. Irina lo miró fijamente, ya se había asegurado de que era un lobo normal preguntándole a su hija–. Ahora, Mirjana –e hizo un gesto hacia el lobo para que retrocediera con las orejas gachas. 

–Es pronto y no hay nada de deberes –replicó Misha haciendo un gesto para que Lupin volviera con él y abrazándolo a modo de consuelo por el rechazo.

–Por favor, señora Zaitseva, deje que se quede un rato –intervino Anya de un modo más comedido que su amigo.

–Todos deberíais estudiar, Mirjana tiene que ensayar ballet –contestó la mujer. 

–Hace un Sol espléndido, se practica más a gusto con compañía –dijo Gavrel acercándose para pasar un brazo por los hombros de Mirjana.

–Ya os veréis mañana en el instituto –dijo al final la mujer dando por zanjada la discusión y cerrando la puerta. 

–Lo siento. Podéis quedaros las galletas que sobran –murmuró Mirjana levantándose. 

–Lupin, ves a despedir a Mir –dijo Anya a su lobo señalando a la chica. El lobo la lamió de nuevo, se repartieron las galletas y se despidieron para seguir aprovechando los rayos de Sol.

**Continuará...**


	4. Capítulo 4

_Sábado 20 de abril de 2013_

Hacía menos de una hora que había amanecido, pero ella ya había llegado al bosque. Vitya le había dado esa mañana libre y nunca desaprovechaba la oportunidad de salir a correr y a hacer ejercicio alejada de la civilización. Correr entre árboles, teniendo que saltar y esquivar obstáculos era un buen ejercicio para su trabajo como cazadora. Al fin y al cabo ella nunca perseguía gente por calles asfaltadas y sin apenas baches, ella tenía que moverse por los bosques, sabiendo que en cualquier momento podía aparecer una piedra o una rama en medio del camino aunque el día anterior no hubiera estado ahí. Además, prefería la tranquilidad de ese lugar al estrés del gimnasio de la base y nadie le había puesto nunca ninguna pega mientras llevara el móvil y su arma.

Misha se despertó con el olor de alguien conocido en la nariz, levantó la cabeza y al poco vio a Mirjana pasar por delante de donde él estaba refugiado. Le sorprendió verla corriendo por el bosque y cuando la supo un poco alejada se levantó sacudiéndose las gotitas de rocío de su pelaje, salió de su escondite y la siguió a una prudencial distancia, discutiendo con Yersh que eso no era muy buena idea. 

Ella siguió corriendo durante una hora, decidiendo pararse al encontrar un claro en el que podría hacer otros ejercicios y practicar su puntería. Sacó una botellita de agua de la pequeña mochila que cargaba a la espalda y que dejó junto a un árbol y bebió un largo trago. Las gotas que escurrieron por la comisura de sus labios la refrescaron ligeramente, aunque no pareciera necesario dada la temperatura de la mañana. Miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no había peligro inminente y se permitió cerrar los ojos disfrutando de la tranquilidad del lugar, relajando sus músculos antes de hacer algunos estiramientos. Siguiendo la rutina que Vladik le había marcado. 

El lobo se acercó un poco hasta unos arbustos cercanos, la discusión interna de Misha hizo que no llevara el suficiente cuidado y pisara una rama caída. Lobo y humano decidieron por mutuo acuerdo agazaparse tras los arbustos y esperar que Mirjana no se acercara a inspeccionar.

El sonido de una rama partirse logró que se pusiera alerta de nuevo, en un movimiento rápido sacó su pistola de la mochila y miró a todos los lados apuntando. Podía no haber sido nada, algún roedor o algún otro animal, pero también podía ser un lobo que la estaba acechando y sabía que el animal esperaría a atacar en el momento preciso. Se mantuvo así varios minutos sin hacer ningún ruido y poco a poco fue bajando el arma, dejándola finalmente en un lugar donde la tenía más a mano. 

No era extraño que se mantuviera tan alerta, al fin y al cabo hacía un par de días uno de los lobos a los que estaban dando caza se les escapó de las manos y el muy cabrón los había tenido lo suficientemente cerca como para reconocer su olor y seguirle el rastro. Desde entonces no habían dejado de buscarlo y ella empezaba a exasperarse, esos bosques eran demasiado extensos y la ciudad grande, podría estar en cualquier parte, y lo peor era que ni siquiera conocían realmente su identidad, lo que complicaba las cosas. Había empezado a plantearse preguntarle a alguien, alguien que podía decirle algo con tan sólo haberse cruzado una vez con esa persona y que probablemente conocería cada recoveco de la ciudad. 

Suspiró y se sentó apoyando su espalda en el tronco, por un solo segundo sus ojos mostraron cierta nostalgia y recuperaron el brillo de antaño, cuando todo era más simple. 

–¿Aceptarás ayudarme? –susurró. 

Volvió a suspirar pasándose una mano por el pelo y se levantó para empezar a estirar los músculos, calentarlos de nuevo y seguir con los ejercicios programados. 

Misha lo observó todo desde su posición, curioso de en quién estaría pensando con esa emoción, aún había esperanza de que Mirjana no hubiese cambiado tanto. Yersh se mostró impaciente, pero él lo acalló, daba igual, no iba a acercarse ni en una forma ni en la otra. Se quedó observándola hasta que el olor de un conejo lo distrajo y sus tripas le recordaron que no había desayunado, se alejó con sumo sigilo para iniciar la cacería y luego regresar a casa para ir a la biblioteca a estudiar hasta que tuviera que ir a trabajar por la noche.

***

_Lunes 29 de abril de 2013_

Estaba de nuevo en la universidad, frente a la cafetería, pero esa vez no estaba vigilando a nadie, esa vez lo estaba buscando. Vitya estaba a su lado también recorriendo a la gente con la mirada, aunque estaba segura que no era precisamente para buscar a Misha, ni sabía cómo era, el hombre de 30 años estaba pasándolo en grande con las miraditas de las universitarias. Por eso Mirjana odiaba salir con él, ella sabía que atraía miradas, pero lo del hombre era demasiado. Aunque sabía que tenía su sentido. Vitya medía casi un metro noventa, tenía una musculatura bien proporcionada y marcada y las espaldas anchas. Su pelo era rubio y siempre lo llevaba despeinado dándole un aspecto rebelde y juguetón, al que también contribuían sus ojos castaños y sus labios finos siempre con una sonrisa dibujada en ellos. Sin duda lo tenía todo para encandilar a todo el sector femenino y parte del masculino. 

La chica suspiró cuando lo vio guiñarle un ojo a un grupo de barbies del campus y él palmeó su cabeza divertido. Por suerte para ella no tardó demasiado en encontrar a Misha, aunque había sido complicado con su camuflaje. No se molestó en avisar a Vitya que había empezado a hablar con una morena, sabía que él no la perdía de vista, y se acercó al joven.

–Misha –llamó su atención cuando estaba a un par de metros de él.

Misha maldijo interiormente porque lo hubiera visto y quisiera socializar, aunque Yersh estaba más que feliz desde que habían identificado su olor entre la gente. Se detuvo, fingió que no sabía exactamente dónde estaba y cuando sus ojos se posaron en ella se acercó.

–Hola –saludó.

–Hola –contestó de vuelta–. Tengo que pedirte algo, si no te importa –añadió esas cuatro palabras en el último momento, pero fue directa al grano, no servía de nada dar rodeos para nada. 

Misha se sintió descolocado por un momento, esa nueva Mir era realmente distinta, ¿por qué le había dado por tener tontas esperanzas en el bosque?

–Sí… em… claro, ¿el qué? –preguntó curioso ladeando ligeramente la cabeza, ese maldito lobo se lo había acabado pegando.

–Verás, estamos buscando a alguien y quería saber si te sonaba de algo, cualquier cosa está bien –explicó pasándole una foto un tanto borrosa de un hombre que rondaría los cincuenta años, moreno y ojos azules. 

Misha respiro asegurándose de mantenerse tranquilo, sacó la mano derecha del bolsillo, se quitó las gafas con reticencia ya que con el día nublado no veía mucho y observó la foto detenidamente.

–Me suena… –dijo aún mirando la foto.

–¿Sabes dónde lo has podido ver o cuándo? –preguntó ella sintiéndose un poco impaciente, pero sin mostrarlo en su rostro, tenía ganas de pillar a esa capullo. 

–Creo que fue en la cola de la carnicería, hay una cerca de donde vivo, en el barrio al oeste de aquí –contestó Misha haciendo memoria–. Puede que hace nueve días. La foto está borrosa, puede que no fuera él –terminó de decir encogiéndose de hombros pese a que creía estar bastante acertado y Yersh también, de hecho recordaba que le había llamado la atención, había algo en él familiar… no sabía qué era, pero era distinto de los otros humanos.

Ella asintió guardándose la foto. –Gracias por ayudarme –agradeció sinceramente la ayuda–. No quiero molestarte más. 

–No impor…

–¡Miiir! –llegó corriendo Gavrel y la abrazó fuerte largo rato, al volver a dejarla respirar la besó en ambas mejilla–. ¡Tantísimo tiempo! Que sepas que está muy mal eso de no llamar. Pero !ay!… mira qué guapa estás. Ahora sí que rellenarías bien esos corsés –bromeó guiñándole un ojo, cogiéndola de una mano la hizo girar–. ¿Tú te crees que le tuve que sonsacar que te habían crecido las tetas? Sólo me dijo que habías crecido y estabas fría, pero ya le dije yo que seguro que no te había visto bien, con esas estúpidas gafas de Sol, no hago más que decirle que no quiero volver a verlas, pero ni caso. Está hecho un caso perdido –dijo negando con la cabeza a la vez que hacía un gesto despectivo con la mano hacia Misha, quien ya no podía evitar reírse por lo bajo–. Pero dime, ¿cómo estás? ¿Ya te soltaron de ese internado? ¿En qué estás trabajando?

La joven parpadeó varias veces saliendo del shock y del desconcierto por la retahíla de palabras que Gavrel había dicho en un minuto. Miró a Misha de reojo, él había dicho que estaba fría… bueno, no había mentido y realmente no era algo que pretendiera ocultar. 

–Estoy bien –contestó mirando la mano que el moreno seguía sujetando–. Me gradué el año pasado. Seguridad privada.

–¿En serio? ¿Escoltas a algún macizorro, alguien famoso? Tienes muchas cosas que contarme, ¿vamos a una cafetería? Esta de Ciencias es muy mala –propuso el moreno.

Una sonrisa divertida pugnó por formarse en sus labios, Gavrel no había cambiado nada, seguía siendo el mismo que conoció y eso le alegraba, pero finalmente sólo se quedó en un intento. 

–No escolto a nadie, es un sector más de… investigación –contestó y miró a Vitya–. En realidad me están esperando –dijo viendo cómo su compañero saludaba alegremente. 

–Santa Madonna –dijo Gavrel con su perfecto acento italiano comiéndose con los ojos al rubio descaradamente–. Te entiendo, yo también tendría que irme… o venirme.

Ella lo miró y negó con la cabeza. –Es mi compañero –explicó y sacó una tarjeta de un bolsillo de sus pitillos de cuero–. Toma, es mi nuevo teléfono y mi correo, sólo tengo una tarjeta –añadió mirando a Misha para que supiera que él también podía quedarse el número. 

–No te me vas a escapar, tenemos mucho de qué hablar –advirtió Gavrel cogiendo la tarjeta–. Y otro día tráete al chulazo para darle también a la húmeda.

–No tanto –murmuró ella–. Nos vemos entonces. Gracias de nuevo, Misha –agradeció de nuevo soltándose despacio del agarre del otro. 

Misha asintió. –Adiós.

–Quiere decir que nos vemos pronto –dijo Gavrel y se volvió hacia Misha comenzando a hablar de la fiesta del jueves mientras el otro continuaba su camino hacia la cafetería poniéndose las gafas y negándose en tono cansado.

Mirjana esperó a que se perdieran de su vista y entonces volvió con Vitya. 

–No sabía que tenías amigos tan efusivos, pelirroja –rió el hombre rodeándola con un brazo por los hombros a pesar de las veces que ella le había dicho que no lo hiciera. 

–Hacía cinco años que no lo veía –contestó removiéndose para liberarse, matándolo con la mirada. 

–Y el otro chico es un tanto extraño, ¡con lo feo que se ve el mundo con gafas de Sol! –dijo con horror antes de volver a reír y besó la cabeza de Mirjana al verla matarlo con la mirada–. ¿Te dijo algo?

–En una carnicería en el barrio al oeste de aquí, hace dos semanas, pero puede que lo conozcan en la carnicería –contestó. 

–¡Al oeste entonces! A ver si tienen hamburguesas para la cena y filetes, tengo a Zivon demasiado serio últimamente –comentó alegremente y Mirjana negó con la cabeza siguiéndolo.

***

_Domingo 5 de mayo de 2013_

Corrió a toda velocidad tras la liebre, Yersh estaba concentrado en la captura, él también, pero se sentía feliz corriendo, de haber estado en su forma humana estaría riendo. La liebre logró meterse en una madriguera y él escarbó en el sitio, esperó y volvió a escarbar, pero la libre, como era lógico, no salió. En realidad no tenía hambre, ya había comido un conejo y un pájaro incauto, sólo la estaba persiguiendo por el mero hecho de hacerlo, le gustaba cazar, era divertido, de haberla atrapado la hubiese saltado sin hincarle el diente. 

Decidió ir a buscar agua después de tanta carrera, había un laguito no muy lejos de allí, no obstante, fue corriendo hasta el lugar. Al llegar al lago se sacudió el pelaje de la ligera lluvia que llevaba cayendo toda la semana y bebió tranquilamente, de paso limpiándose el hocico manchado de sangre. 

Levantó la cabeza de golpe al haber oído algo, se quedó muy quieto olisqueando el aire hasta que le llegó un olor que reconoció como el de Mirjana. 

Ella lo siguió en cuanto lo vio, era extraño ver a un lobo correr sin estar persiguiendo algo que llevarse a la boca o huyendo. Por eso desde el primer momento intuyó que no era un simple lobo y supo que podría ser una nueva amenaza. Cuando llegó al lago se acercó con cautela, llevándose una mano a la pistola con dardos tranquilizantes y observó cómo el animal observaba su alrededor como si supiera que estaba allí, en algún lado escondida. Por eso decidió salir de su escondite para perseguirlo, no podía dejarlo escapar. 

Misha acusó el movimiento y echó a correr hacia la izquierda llegando a ver un segundo a Mirjana apuntándole a unos metros. La mujer lo seguía corriendo bastante rápido por lo que se esforzó por alcanzar una mayor velocidad. Saltó instintivamente y algo le pasó rozando la piel cerca del cuello. Optó por zigzaguear un poco entre los árboles antes de volver a correr en línea recta y no se detuvo hasta que pasó un buen rato sin olerla ni escucharla correr tras él. En vez de tumbarse para recuperarse de la carrera, continuó caminando aunque lo hacía despacio, Yersh no estaba conforme con tumbarse allí en medio y él estaba de acuerdo con su instinto. Cuando se tumbó y estuvo más calmado pensó con ironía que al lobo ya no le gustaba tanto Mirjana. 

**Continuará...**


	5. Capítulo 5

_Miércoles 5 de mayo de 2007_

–¡Lo que te perdiste, Mir! –dijo Gavrel nada más salir de clase, habían tenido clase de química y un examen de geografía por lo que no habían podido hablar hasta el recreo.

–¿Cuándo? –preguntó dando un mordisco a su bocadillo de crema de cacao sentándose en el respaldo del banco junto a Yerik y Anya. 

–¿Cuándo va a ser? En la fiesta del sábado –contestó el chico bufando de incredulidad ante su pregunta.

Mirjana rió. –Pero me lo vas a contar –comentó divertida, sonriéndole. 

–No es lo mismo, mujer. No lo vas a creer. Les gané una apuesta a estos dos. Par de tontos, no aprenden –dijo burlón y se rió señalando a Yerik y Misha.

–¡Oye! –protestó Misha.

–No interrumpas –dijo Gavrel–. Lo que te decía, apostaron a las cartas contra mí y como es lógico perdieron y… –soltó una risita orgulloso–. ¿Por qué no hacéis una representación? –los dos chicos le enseñaron el dedo medio–. Aburridos. ¡Striptease en la mesa!

–¿Y no me lo grabaste en video? ¿Para qué está el móvil? –rió Mirjana y abrazó a Yerik por los hombros conciliadora. 

Gavrel le guiñó un ojo a Mirjana disimuladamente. –Yerik se lució, más. Tenemos pasta para un mes de fiestas. Pero éste… –señaló con el pulgar al de pelo castaño– tenías que ver cómo...hdgfjfd –Misha le tapó la boca, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

–Vamos, Misha… ¿cómo lo hiciste? –preguntó haciendo un mohín y mirándolo suplicante.

–Lo que se hace en las fiestas se queda en las fiestas –aportó Yerik conciliador, también por su propio bien, y Misha asintió fervientemente en acuerdo. 

La chica chasqueó la lengua. –Vaya timo… –murmuró. 

–Pero siempre contáis con quien o si os habéis liado con alguien –replicó Yura. 

–No se lo decimos a Anya –dijo Misha para que captara que eso eran conversaciones de tíos. Gavrel le lamió la mano y él lo soltó limpiándose en el abrigo del otro.

–Bueno, chica, qué movimiento, ¡sólo digo eso! 

–Gavrel, para eso no me lo cuentes… me dejas con la intriga –contestó aunque sonriéndole cómplice por su guiño–. Me hubiera gustado ver eso... 

–Pues ya sabes, más saltar y menos dormir –dijo Gavrel.

–Ya me lo has dic… –fue a contestar cuando algo vibró en el bolsillo de su cazadora, se levantó y sacó el móvil suspirando al ver el número de su madre–. ¿Diga?... Hola… ¿Un ataque? ¿Esta noche?... Sí, vale… Ya lo sé, mamá… No, no saldré de casa y cerraré todo bien… lo prometo… Vale, tener cuidado. Hasta mañana –se despidió y miró el teléfono un largo rato. 

–¿Pasa algo malo? –preguntó Anya con su voz dulce cogiendo una de sus manos. 

Mirjana parpadeó y sonrió negando con la cabeza. –Ha habido un contratiempo y mis padres tiene que salir a trabajar, no volverán hasta mañana –contestó. 

–No te preocupes, Mir, no vamos de dejarte sola en casa –dijo Gavrel pasándole un brazo por los hombros y guiñándole un ojo.

Ella lo miró suspicaz. –No puedes hacer una fiesta en mi casa –le advirtió, aunque entusiasmada por la idea de no quedarse sola. 

–Una pequeñita –dijo casi juntando el índice y el pulgar.

–Sólo nosotros. 

–Está bien –aceptó Gavrel–, por algo se empieza.

–No le des mucha guerra –dijo Yerik a Gavrel.

–¿No vais a venir? –preguntó ella mirando al rubio. 

–Esta noche no puedo, además tenemos entrenamiento –dijo lo último mirando a Misha.

–Yo puedo ir después –dijo éste último.

–Yo tampoco puedo ir, tengo que ayudar a mi padre –dijo Yura. 

–Nunca puedes, seguro que te lo inventas –replicó Gavrel.

–A Yerik no le dices nada, y fui a la fiesta del fin de semana –se defendió el moreno. 

–Claro que no le digo nada, quedarte a acostar a tus hermanos pequeños es adorable –contestó el de pelo rizado–. Y esa ha sido tu primera fiesta en todo el cuatrimestre –bufó y agregó–: Tú te lo pierdes.

–Otro día –dijo Mirjana mirando a Yerik con una dulce sonrisa y se levantó del banco–. ¿Jugamos un poco? –preguntó a éste y a Misha, prefería centrar su mente en la canasta y no en la preocupación por sus padres. 

–Vamos, si les damos tregua dejarán de esforzarse –dijo Misha con una sonrisa predadora.

–No lo podemos permitir –coincidió Yerik divertido, levantándose.

Fueron a la cancha y estuvieron jugando hasta que el timbre sonó. A ese recreo le siguieron una hora de matemáticas y otra de literatura, después de historia eran las más aburridas, una hora de almuerzo y otras dos horas de dibujo. Cuando terminaron Gavrel, Anya y ella se dirigieron hacia su casa charlando animadamente, la chica les abrió la puerta y los invitó a pasar dirigiéndose a la chimenea para encender el fuego. 

–Poneros cómodos. 

–Lo que yo decía, tenemos los planos de tu casa –dijo Gavrel en tono misterioso y rió.

–Es igual a la de Misha –dedujo ella por lo poco que había visto de la casa del chico–. ¿Queréis algo para beber? ¿Nos quedamos aquí o subimos a mi cuarto? –preguntó, no solía llevar amigos a su casa y no estaba segura… pero Misha la había llevado a la suya. 

–Sí, vamos a inspeccionar tu habitación. La de Anya no es tan entretenida, nunca sabes de qué cajón te va a salir algún bicho así que no se puede tocar nada –explicó el chico tomando la delantera para subir como si estuviera en su casa.

–¿Tú quieres algo, Anya? –preguntó de nuevo, preocupada por lo que había dicho Gavrel. 

–¿Tienes helado de nata?

–No… pero creo que hay nata montada, ¿quieres con bizcocho? 

–Luego, luego –las cortó Gavrel abriendo la puerta–. A esto le falta un poco más de personalidad –dijo antes de entrar observando todo.

–Yo creo que está bien… –murmuró Mirjana mirando su habitación de madera. 

La cama de matrimonio con un nórdico de cuadros de colores estaba en el centro de la habitación, con el cabezal pegado a la pared derecha, a la derecha de ésta había una estantería que hacía esquina y quedaba pegada al escritorio de madera sobre el cual estaba la ventana que daba a la habitación de Misha. En la pared de la izquierda estaba la salida al balcón y al lado el armario y la entrada a su propio baño junto a la puerta de entrada. Todo estaba bien ordenado, y en la pared había algunos posters de ballet y fotos. 

–Vamos a ver qué necesitas para nuestra futura sesión de comprar. Aún me debes una –le recordó al tiempo que abría el armario.

–Sólo unas botas, ya te lo dije –contestó sentándose en la cama e invitando a Anya a hacer lo mismo–. Tengo de todo, vaqueros, faldas, vestidos... 

–Tonterías, aquí faltan y sobran muchas cosas –repuso sacando cosas del armario.

–Es más seguro hacerle creer que tienes arañas en el armario –le susurró Anya con una sonrisa cómplice.

–Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima –respondió del mismo modo–. Me lo estás desordenando –le regañó a Gavrel. 

–Es un trámite para hacer sitio para todo lo que te falta, luego se vuelve a ordenar –contestó sin darle importancia.

–¿Y qué es lo que según tú me falta? –preguntó curiosa. 

–Más faldas y vestidos, lo único medio decente es lo que llevaste a la fiesta de mi casa… ropa interior sugerente, el algodón ya no se lleva –dijo al abrir dicho cajón.

Mirjana se sonrojó ante eso. –Esa ropa es cómoda y tengo de muchos colores –se defendió, o más bien a su ropa interior. 

–Y los chándal también son cómodos, pero si quieres ir de fiesta y que caiga alguno no vas con eso –replicó guiñándole un ojo.

–Pero… no estoy pensando en enseñarle mi ropa interior a nadie –protestó más roja. 

Gavrel suspiró. –Está bien, saca las muñecas y juguemos.

–¡No soy una niña! ¡No juego con muñecas! –Mirjana se enfurruñó frunciendo los labios. 

–Caray, qué susceptible la ragazza –dijo el chico sorprendido, por ello incluso las palabras que dijo en ruso sonaron con acento italiano.

–Nunca he hecho eso, Gavrel –murmuró la pelirroja. 

–Vamos, ¿crees que yo sí? Cada uno decide cuánto está listo, ¿pero qué te impide ir curioseando y experimentando mientras tanto? –dijo en tono más conciliador y sentándose en la cama con ellas.

–¿Experimentando? –preguntó más relajada–. ¿Cuánto has experimentado, Gavrel? –preguntó medio en broma sonriendo de lado. 

–Tengo unas manos ágiles –contestó con una sonrisa ladeada.

–¿A ti te gusta alguien, Anya? –preguntó a la chica tras empujar suavemente al de pelo rizado. 

Ella asintió. –Hay un chico… pero sólo viene en la feria, trabaja en las camas elásticas. Son divertidas –contestó y sonrió un poco por lo último.

–Parece divertido –comentó sonriéndole. 

–Y ahora en serio, ¿quién te gusta a ti? –preguntó Gavrel, y antes de que se le ocurriera objetar agregó–: Si contestas te enseño el video.

Mirjana lo miró mal unos segundos. –Bueno, no puedo decir que me guste alguien en serio… pero sí hay un chico que por una incomprensible razón me llama la atención –musitó avergonzada. 

–Vamos, suéltalo. ¿Quién te está quitando el sueño? –la animó el chico a continuar.

Ella se removió un poco y bajó la mirada sonrojada. –Misha… –murmuró más para el cuello de su camisa. 

Gavrel rió. –Lo sabía, te lo dije. Y tú dijiste que era imposible –le dijo a Anya–. Ahora no sé si deberías verlo –dudó sacando su móvil de todas formas.

–¿Por qué imposible? ¿Cómo lo sabías? –preguntó ella no sabiendo si sorprenderse más por una cosa u otra–. ¿Y qué pasa en el video? 

–Porque no se porta muy bien contigo, yo no quería presentarte a Lupin así, fue idea suya –dijo Anya disculpándose en su tono.

–Te dije que lo perdonaba muy fácil, algo encandilada tenía que estar –discutió Gavrel encontrando el video, le pasó el móvil a Mir y se puso tras ella para poder verlo de nuevo.

Ella observó a Yerik y Misha subirse a la mesa de un comedor y con una canción comenzar a bailar sincronizadamente, riendo, se les veía un poco avergonzados, pero se fueron soltando según fueron perdiendo la ropa, especialmente el de pelo castaño. Yerik pasaba las manos por su cuerpo, Misha también, pero en su caso era más remarcable la ondulación de su cuerpo. Mientras el rubio siguió bailando en su lugar abriéndose los pantalones despacio, el otro se acercó al público sacándose las zapatillas, se agachó exponiendo su culo y una atrevida se lo apretó, el chico se apartó como si estuviera enfurruñado, pareció intercambiar unas palabras y lo siguiente que se vio fue que entre dos le sacaban los pantalones mientras él se apoyaba flexionando los bíceps. Se giró y movió las caderas arriba y abajo insinuantemente. Se levantó y dio una vuelta por la mesa hasta el otro lado, fue entonces cuando se animaron a meterle billetes en la ropa y Yerik tomó nota y también se acercó aunque más comedido. Al girarse de rodillas uno le frotó un botellín por el culo y él se rió y se frotó contra el objeto cuando se ubicó entre sus nalgas. Después de eso el joven de la cerveza lo sujetó del tobillo y el video llegó a su fin.

–Ahora creo que no debería haberlo visto –murmuró aún con vista fija en la pantalla y carraspeó–. Bueno… todo el mundo sabe que el alcohol es malo –añadió sin saber bien qué decir. 

–Más si se mezcla con otras cosas, ese fue mi fallo –dijo Gavrel chasqueando la lengua y guardando el móvil, había sido preocupante en su momento y habían tenido gresca para que el hombre unos años mayor dejara a Misha tranquilo.

Mirjana negó con la cabeza y rió. –De todas formas no me gusta tanto –comentó restándole importancia. 

–Qué pena, sonaba divertido tener una parejita –murmuró el chico.

–Yo a Misha no le gusto, ni un poquito –replicó ella y suspiró–. No tendrías tu parejita. 

–Tonterías, eso es porque no lo has intentado. Recuerda que dijo que estabas buena –objetó Gavrel.

–Aún así, Gavrel… 

–A lo que íbamos, ¿vamos a hacer que tu armario merezca la pena? –preguntó guiñándole un ojo.

Ella rodó los ojos divertida. –Vale… pediré la paga, ¿este sábado?

–Tenemos un cita –bromeó moviéndose para seguir por donde se había quedado. 

Un par de horas más tarde estaban terminando de guardar las cosas en el armario que Gavrel había acabado por vaciar por completo cuando llamaron a la puerta.

–¡Voy! –Mirjana bajó corriendo las escaleras y abrió encontrándose con Misha–. Hola, pasa –saludó sacudiendo la cabeza ante el recuerdo del video–. Estamos arriba. 

El chico lo hizo rápido mirando en dirección a su casa para asegurarse de que no lo veían.

–Waay. Creo que prefiero no preguntar qué me perdí –dijo medio riendo.

–El asalto a mi armario… mejor que no lo hayas visto –murmuró más bajo lo último. 

–Lo hace con todo el mundo –explicó con pesadez.

–No te quejes, Misha –dijo Gavrel desde lo alto de las escaleras–. Es gracias a mí que descubristeis las maravillas de los suspensorios para hacer deporte. Aunque yo creo que deberían ser de uso continuo –comentó lo último comenzando a bajar con Anya detrás.

Misha abrió y cerró la boca y se sonrojó un poco. 

–Tienes un problema con la ropa interior –le dijo Mirjana a Gavrel. 

–Hay que saber qué realza mejor los… atributos de cada uno. Y ti es el encaje verde y a él los suspensorios, tengo pruebas –añadió lo último agitando su teléfono.

–Gavrel, no habrás… –protestó Misha, se cortó y sonrojó más cuando el otro sonrió como el gato de Cheshire. 

–Em… te mueves bien, Misha –comentó Mirjana sonrojándose también y le sonrió dulce a modo de disculpa. 

–Oh, sí, a Mir le encantó –arremetió Gavrel.

Misha apoyó la frente en una mano y Anya llegó hasta él para darle un abrazo. –Ya está, no más bizcochos de chocolate. Y tú déjalo ya en paz, que no tienes freno –la última frase fue dirigida al moreno en un tono severo.

Gavrel tragó duro. –Sí, Anya –la chica lo siguió matando con la mirada–. Asunto zanjado, palabra.

–Sí, no lo volveremos a comentar… –aseguró Mir golpeando a Gavrel en el hombro, aunque demasiado suave, en venganza por sus palabras anteriores–. ¿Qué os apetece cenar? Tengo masa de pizzas. 

–A ver qué sabes hacer –dijo Gavrel.

–Una sólo de queso –dijo Anya–. Misha es vegetariano. 

–También puede ser con piña y verduras, ¿no? –sugirió entrando en la cocina y mirando la nevera. 

–Esos inventos… –dijo Gavrel arrugando la nariz–. Mejor de queso.

–Vale, como queráis, carnívoro –bromeó sacando los ingredientes y las masas y encendiendo el horno para que se fuera calentando–. ¿Qué tal la práctica?

–Bien, logré dos centímetros más y Yerik estuvo entretenido en un duelo con uno nuevo –contestó Misha más tranquilo.

–Eso suena muy bien –comentó con una sonrisa y le tendió el bote de tomate–. ¿Me lo abres? 

–Estábamos esperándote sólo por eso –bromeó Gavrel apoyando una mano en su hombro.

Misha negó con la cabeza y lo abrió. –¿Mucho “yo voy al gimnasio” y no puedes abrir un bote? –lo picó olvidado ya todo lo anterior.

–Sí puedo, pero me gusta ver cómo se te tensan los músculos, aunque sea debajo de la camiseta –dijo guiñándole un ojo y el otro rodó los suyos antes de darle el bote a Mir.

–Gracias –agradeció riendo divertida. 

Cenaron en el salón con la incansable conversación de Gavrel y cuando acabaron y Mirjana hubo recogido se tumbaron en los sofás frente al fuego relajadamente, al poco Misha estaba jugando a tirar de uno de los rizos de Gavrel y ver cómo volvía a su forma como un muelle. 

–No te puedes estar ni cinco minutos quieto –dijo mirándolo sin reprimenda en la voz.

–No tengo sueño –contestó Misha, para él claramente la única razón para no moverse. 

–Yerik no está, alguien tiene que jugar con el niño –dijo Anya risueña.

–No soy un niño –protestó Misha.

–Te lo encargo, Mir, eres la anfitriona –se desentendió Gavrel.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se levantó para coger a Misha de la mano. –Vamos a buscar algo que hacer, esto es aburrido –dijo tirando de él hacia las escaleras. 

–No hagáis mucho ruido, chicos –bromeó Gavrel.

–No te puedes estar ni cinco minutos callado –replicó Misha usando la frase que el otro había usado con él. Anya rió suavemente y luego se acurrucó más en el sofá.

Mirjana rodó los ojos sintiendo las mejillas sonrojadas. –Ahora venimos –dijo simplemente a modo de contestación y lo llevó hasta su habitación–. Tengo juegos en las estantería y películas, música… bueno, se puede buscar en YouTube algo más entretenido –dijo señalando un portátil sobre el escritorio. 

–Waay, aún hay algo de esperanza para esta noche. O si quieres puedo colarme en mi habitación –ofreció mirando las películas y juegos con curiosidad, también era un poco extraño estar en la habitación de una chica, Anya no contaba y tampoco había estado muchas veces allí.

Mirjana lo miró extrañada. –¿Colarte? ¿No puedes estar aquí? –preguntó un poco apenada por la posibilidad de que no le dejaran ir a su casa o directamente con ella, sabía que a sus propios padres no les hacía mucha ilusión que se juntara con Misha, pero por ahora no habían dicho nada. 

Misha se encogió de hombros. –Siempre digo que voy a dormir a casa de Gavrel.

–Entiendo… –murmuró cogiendo el ordenador de la mesa y el cable–. No es necesario si no quieres, a no ser que no te convenzan las películas o los juegos –contestó a su pregunta inicial mirando la estantería. 

–Ahora lo entiendo todo, ves demasiadas películas –dijo sacando de la estantería _Hombre lobo en Nueva York_ , había muchas más del mismo tema.

–Son mentira, es gracioso verlas por eso me gustan –explicó encogiéndose de hombros y sentándose en la cama con el ordenador. 

–Lo dices como si existieran de verdad –se burló él–. ¿Todas las películas de ficción te hacen gracia?

Mirjana lo miró parpadeando y maldiciendo interiormente su descuido. –No todas, sólo las de hombres lobo –respondió y decidió añadir–: También me gustan las que no tienen hombres lobo, pero no porque me hagan gracia. 

–Entonces crees que existen. 

Ella apartó la mirada avergonzada. –Bueno…

–¿Y cómo son según tú? ¿Has visto alguno? –preguntó más que divertido.

Mirjana levantó la cabeza al notar su diversión, con las mejillas rojas. –No… he visto ninguno, ¿cómo voy a verlos? Pero es biológicamente imposible que alguien al transformarse en lobo u hombre lobo crezca, si haga gigante o parezca más un gremlin que un lobo –se justificó. 

–Molan más cuando son gigantes y feos –objetó él–. ¿Si no lo has visto por qué crees que existen? –insistió dándose la vuelta para seleccionar un par de películas de licántropos y el _Trivial_ que vio en una estantería para poder jugar todos, no tenía videojuegos para jugar en grupo.

–Porque… porque… –vaciló ella, ¿cómo se justificaba sin quedar como una niña pequeña?–. En una ciudad hubo muchos ataques de lobo y siempre en luna llena, los lobos normales no suelen acercarse tanto a las ciudades sólo para atacar a gente y no tienen un calendario lunar. 

–Deja las historias de miedo para después –dijo medio riendo y salió de la habitación con las cosas.

–Es cierto –replicó ella siguiéndole rápidamente–. Dime una razón por la que no podrían existir. 

–¿Cómo van a descomponerse todos los huesos para cambiar? Porque aunque por ser mamíferos tengan algunas estructuras similares no tienen por ejemplo hocico o cola, para eso es más factible que sólo se llene de pelo. Las leyendas surgieron por lo mismo que dices, en épocas de muchos ataques los hombres pensaron que los lobos no podían ser tan listos, pero lo son. Eso junto con la existencia de la licantropía clínica es lo que ha creado todo el folklore –contestó Misha rescatando datos de su mente que había leído alguna vez.

La chica abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, en parte sorprendida por ese discurso y frustrada por no poder decir todo. Infló sus mofletes infantilmente pasando por su lado con el ordenador pegado a su pecho. 

–Pues yo creo que existen. 

–¿Y esa cara de frustración? –preguntó Gavrel–. Con todo el tiempo que habéis estado ahí arriba ya os podía haber dado tiempo a algo.

–No cree en hombres lobo –contestó simplemente Mirjana sentándose en el sofá libre–. Y nos ha dado tiempo a coger todas las cosas.

Gavrel negó con la cabeza porque no había caído en su broma. –¡Oh, _Trivial_! Yo con Misha.

–No, tú ya fuiste la última vez, ¿a que vas conmigo? –preguntó Anya. 

–Me da lo mismo –contestó el aludido.

–¿Me cambiarías por ella? Me rompes el corazón –dramatizó Gavrel.

–Podemos ir solos –sugirió la pelirroja. 

–No –dijeron Gavrel y Anya a la vez.

–Si quieres… –dijo Misha encogiéndose de hombros y sentándose junto a Gavrel como estaba antes.

–Bueno, lo decía porque no hubiera problemas con las parejas –contestó encogiéndose de hombros, era extraño ver como todos querían ir con Misha para ese juego. 

Gavrel miró a su alrededor y vio una baraja de cartas en la parte de abajo de la mesa de café.

–Vamos a iluminarte sobre aquí nuestro pequeño prodigio –dijo sacando diez cartas al azar y mezclándolas.

–¿Otra vez con eso? No soy un mono de feria –protestó Misha.

–Hay cosas que merecen una presentación estelar, como dijiste con Lupin –dijo Anya con una sonrisa dulce que no se correspondía con su tono de voz.

–Atenta, Mir –dijo Gavrel–. ¿Listo? –Misha asintió con resignación. Gavrel hizo que viera cada carta rápidamente con un pasar de su dedo por el borde, esperó un momento y cuando el otro asintió lo repitió–. ¿Y bien?

–As de picas, cuatro de tréboles, dos de corazones, rey de diamantes, reina de tréboles, cinco de picas, siete de corazones, sota de picas un poco doblada, cuatro de corazones y tres de diamantes –contestó en tono aburrido Misha mientras Gavrel iba dejando las cartas en la mesa mostrando que había acertado.

–¿Comprendes ahora? Es una biblioteca andante –explicó Gavrel.

Mirjana asintió aún mirando las cartas y a Misha alternativamente. –¡Tienes memoria fotográfica! Qué pasada –dijo cuando salió de su estado de shock–. No es justo, seguro que te sabes tooodas las preguntas, y ahora comprendo por qué no haces caso en clase… –añadió más para sí que para el resto–. Qué suerte… aunque es impresionante –lo último lo dijo mirando al chico con una sonrisa amplia. 

–Gracias –dijo rascándose la nuca un poco incómodo por tanto halago.

–Sí, tiene memoria para dar y tomar, mientras yo me paso días ¡días! Estudiando, este se lo lee dos veces y va tan feliz. Es un capullo con suerte –dijo Gavrel.

–Entonces, Misha conmigo, ¿a que sí? –dijo Anya.

El aludido sólo apoyó la cabeza en el sofá. –Sabía que era una mala idea –murmuró.

–Podemos ver las películas –comentó Mir señalando las que había bajado el chico–. De todas formas también me sé las preguntas, he jugado bastante. 

–Yo creo que debería ser un duelo de chicos contra chicas –opinó Gavrel.

–Esta no la he visto. Pon esta –dijo Anya pasándole _Curse of the wolf_.

Mirjana cogió la película, le sonrió de lado a Gavrel triunfal y puso la película en la televisión de plasma colocada encima de la chimenea. –¿Palomitas? 

–Necesitaría un segundo estómago –dijo Gavrel–. Pero tráelas, se hará lo que se pueda.

Ella rió y los dejó con la película que ya se sabía de memoria mientras hacía las palomitas con mantequilla en la cocina. Regresó con un gran bol de palomitas a los pocos minutos. 

–¿Me hacéis sitio? –preguntó para sentarse en el sofá frente a la tele. 

Misha se sorprendió cuando Gavrel se pegó más a Anya para dejarle sitio entre ambos y lo miró suspicaz. El moreno palmeó el sitio alegremente.

–Siéntate rápido que no vemos.

Ella obedeció, pero se quedó mirando al de rizos con una ceja alzada, luego miró a Misha y tuvo que centrarse en la película para tratar de disimular el leve sonrojo. Maldito Gavrel. 

A mitad de la película Gavrel hizo un comentario como tantos otros, pero esa vez no obtuvo respuesta de todo el público, se movió para mirar a su amigo y sonrió.

–Ya cayó –dijo viendo a Misha dormido con la cabeza girada hacia Mirjana un poco inclinada–. ¿A que está adorable así de quietecito?

La joven miró al durmiente y una sonrisa dulce se formó en su rostro mientras asentía. –Vamos a terminar la película –susurró. 

–Sí, está muy emocionante –dijo Anya.

–Y a Misha le da igual, una vez que se duerme no se entera de nada –comentó Gavrel–. Luego lo desnudamos –rió mirando la reacción de Mirjana de reojo.

Ella casi se atraganta con una palomita y se coloreó hasta la raíz del pelo. –No creas que no sé qué estás haciendo. 

–¿Qué estoy haciendo? –se hizo el loco.

–Tratar de conseguir tu parejita –contestó pinchándole con el dedo en el brazo. 

–Son acusaciones totalmente infundadas –dijo con fingida ofensa–. Siempre lo desnudamos cuando se duerme, ¿a que sí, Anya? –la chica asintió distraída con la película–. ¿Ves?

–¿Y lo de dejarme hueco en medio de ambos? –preguntó con una ceja alzada. 

–Si te ponías junto a Anya se habría comido en segundos todas las palomitas –argumento Gavrel.

–Claro, vas a tener argumentos para todo, ¿verdad? –preguntó divertida. 

–Sólo digo las cosas desde mi punto de vista –dijo sonriendo.

Mirjana negó con la cabeza y siguió viendo la película, en algún momento la cabeza de Misha se escurrió hasta apoyarse en su hombro, pero ella sólo sonrió y no lo apartó, no le molestaba y no quedaba mucho de película. Cuando ésta terminó le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos. 

–Vamos a usurpar tu cama –dijo Gavrel levantándose y tirando de Misha para ponerlo de pie, quien pareció despertarse lo justo para ver a su amigo, mantenerse en pie y recargarse en él.

–Sí, ese nórdico parecía tan calentito –aportó Anya.

–También tengo un colchón que podemos poner en mi cuarto –sugirió, no estaba segura si todos estarían cómodos en su cama–. Y puedo dejarte un pijama, Anya. 

–Vale, ¿tienes alguno blanco? –aceptó la chica.

–¿Y tener que transportar un colchón con lo que pesan esas cosas y este zombie? –protestó Gavrel–. Seguro que cabemos y estamos más calentitos –sonrió mirando a Misha y Mirjana alternativamente.

Ella sólo suspiró ante la mirada. –Tengo uno blanco… pero creo que tiene una oveja –informó subiendo las escaleras con Anya, le mostró el pijama cuando llegaron a su cuarto y ella cogió el suyo de debajo de la cama, aunque dudando un poco, solía usar de verano cuando dormía en su casa. Gavrel dejó caer a Misha en medio de la cama y éste se acomodó de lado al instante. El moreno le quitó las zapatillas y las propias, mientras las chicas se cambiaban en el baño se ocupó de deshacerse de los pantalones y camisetas de ambos, además de seguir con su plan de “el roce hace el cariño”, de otro modo iban a cocerse cuatro apretados en la cama. Logró meter a Misha bajo el nórdico y se acomodó en su espalda cerca del borde.

–¿Dónde te gusta dormir, Anya? –preguntó Mirjana saliendo del baño y viendo cómo se habían colocado los chicos. 

–En el extremo.

–Vamos, Mir, tú vas en medio –la apremió descubriéndolos a ambos, Misha sólo se estremeció un poco por el repentino cambio.

–Ga-Gavrel… –lo reprendió la pelirroja viendo cómo estaban durmiendo, había supuesto que no llevarían pantalones, pero sin camiseta también… aún así se metió en la cama, dándole la espalda a Misha avergonzada. 

–No puedo dormir si me miras ni mirando al vacío –dijo Anya al meterse en la cama.

–Oh… vale, lo siento –murmuró tragando antes de girarse y quedarse mirando el rostro relajado de Misha–. Buenas noches. 

Gavrel sonrió triunfal antes de abrazarse a Misha que soltó un leve sonido de protesta como de costumbre. –Buenas noches. Es muy abrazable y calentito, si te apetece no te cortes –dijo alegremente antes de apoyar la cabeza en la almohada.

Mirjana murmuró algo que no llegó a entender y se acurrucó un poco cerrando los ojos, esperaba poder dormirse pronto.

***

_Jueves 3 de mayo de 2007_

Sentía a alguien abrazarlo por la cintura, pero eso no lo alteró, supuso que sería Gavrel, cuando dormían juntos siempre lo abrazaba, había sido así desde pequeños. Lo que lo inquietaba era el pelo de alguien que le hacía cosquillas en la nariz, la mano que sentía apoyada en su pecho junto con el calor tan patente como el que le proporcionaba su amigo por la espalda. Se aventuró a abrir los ojos y vio a Anya dormida en el otro extremo y la cabeza pelirroja de la persona que le estaba tocando. Comenzó a ser consciente de los eventos de la noche anterior y supuso que era Mirjana, eso lo hizo sonrojarse y removerse. Gavrel hizo un sonido a su espalda que prefirió no interpretar y se obligó a estarse quieto. El cómo había llegado a la cama ni se lo preguntaba, Gavrel lo habría llevado allí desde donde se hubiese dormido, supuso que el sofá; si en estado de duermevela hubiese visto a otra persona moverle se habría despertado, pero con su mejor amigo tenía confianza.

Todo ello no solucionaba el problema de cómo levantarse porque se había despertado debido a que su vejiga iba a explotar. 

Mirjana se removió un poco apretando los párpados para no despertar, estaba demasiado calentita y a gusto en la cama. Sin embargo, su cerebro había empezado a funcionar antes que el resto de su cuerpo y recordó que sus padres llegarían de su trabajo mientras ella estaba en clase y que antes necesitaba recoger la casa. Soltó un suspiro y entreabrió los ojos encontrándose con los azules de Misha, demasiado cerca. 

–Bu-uenos días –saludó éste tras unos segundos.

–Ho-hola… –contestó ella bajando la mirada avergonzada, pero vio su mano en el pecho de Misha, fue peor el remedio que la enfermedad, y la apartó rápidamente–. Lo siento. 

–N-no importa –respiró para calmarse–. Mira éste, le regalé en un cumpleaños un peluche gigante a ver si colaba, pero nada, no me suelta –dijo con humor.

Mirjana rió suavemente. –Pareces más cómodo que un peluche gigante –contestó divertida. 

–Más cómodo y calentito –dijo Gavrel despertando y apretándolo por lo que Misha se quejó.

–Gracias, Mir, por animarlo –recriminó Misha sarcástico.

–Yo no hice nada… no es mi culpa que escuche conversaciones ajenas fingiendo estar dormido –se defendió incorporándose para quedar sentada en la cama y mirar a Gavrel. 

–¿Cómo voy a estar dormido cuando este culo se remueve contra mí? –dijo Gavrel.

–Suéltame, pervertido –dijo Misha tirando del brazo que lo apresaba.

–No… mi osito de peluche –dijo apretándolo más fuerte y riendo.

–¿Por qué siempre sois tan escandalosos? Estaba soñando con nubes y ovejitas –dijo Anya despertándose.

–Anya, sálvame –le dijo Misha.

–Shh… aún es pronto –dijo la chica aovillándose.

Mirjana palmeó la cabeza de Misha divertida y reptó hasta los pies de la cama para salir. –Tengo que ir recogiendo, pero podéis seguir a lo vuestro –comentó animada. 

–Eres la mejor, Mir, voy a estrenar tu cama y este culo –dijo Gavrel apretando esa parte del cuerpo de Misha.

El chico se removió hasta lograr escapar de su brazo y salir de la cama a trompicones casi chocando con Mirjana.

–Necesitas meter algo de combustible en ese cerebro, no es sano para ti –le dijo a Gavrel.

Mirjana parpadeó varias veces mirando al castaño, era muy diferente verlo así que en la oscuridad y se sonrojó sin apartar la mirada de él. –Yo… creo que… puedo hacer tortitas. 

–¡Tortitas! Amo las tortitas –dijo Gavrel levantándose y se acercó a ella rápidamente para darle un abrazo–. Esta chica es una joya, ¿a que sí, Misha? 

–Me gustan las tortitas –dijo mirando a su alrededor buscando dónde había dejado su amigo la ropa–. Puedo ayudar, si quieres...

–Sí, gracias –contestó Mirjana mandándole a Gavrel una mirada de “yo tenía razón”, no le gustaba a Misha, aunque tampoco le dio mucha importancia, prefería no darle vueltas al asunto–. Os dejo mi baño, yo usaré el de mis padres –dijo cogiendo ropa del armario para ir a cambiarse. 

Misha entró al baño y al poco Gavrel lo siguió. El primero suspiró tirando de la cadena.

–¿Qué quieres? –preguntó en tono cansino.

–¿Qué te pasa con Mir? 

–No me pasa nada con Mir.

–Claro que sí, ¿a qué vienen esos desplantes?

–No le hago ningún desplante.

–Claro que sí. Si te digo que es una joya, deberías decir que sí. A las chicas les gusta que les halaguen y es de buena educación cuando es quien va a hacer tu desayuno –replicó el otro.

–¿Cuánto has dicho que es una joya?

Gavrel dejó caer la cabeza. –Jodida memoria selectiva, eso es lo que tienes –se lamentó–. ¡Antes! Cuando dijo lo de las tortitas.

–Estaba buscando mi ropa.

El moreno soltó un pesado suspiro. –Da igual. Pero a partir de ahora te vas a portar bien con ella, ¿entendido? Ya es de nuestro grupo, nuestra manada –dijo lo último divertido–. Eso se lo tengo que decir luego –murmuró.

–Y luego dices que si yo la pago con ella.

–Porque lo haces.

–Ahora eres tú el que le quiere dar la tabarra con lo de los lobos.

–Agg… olvídalo. Sólo deja de ignorarla, esquivarla… como prefieras llamarlo –dijo Gavrel–. Y ahora parta de ahí que yo también me meo.

Misha negó con la cabeza, se lavó la cara, se puso su ropa y al pasar por el salón recogió el ordenador, las películas y el _Trivial_ y lo devolvió a su lugar en la habitación, al volver a bajar llevó el bol de las palomitas y los vasos a la cocina y se puso a fregarlo.

–Oh, estás fregando… iba a hacerlo ahora, no tenías que molestarte –Mirjana entró en la cocina y lo miró antes de empezar a sacar cosas para hacer el desayuno.

–Tú ya haces el desayuno –contestó el chico encogiéndose de hombros. Se escuchó a Anya y Gavrel discutir porque el segundo estaba tratando de sacarla de la cama–. Eso va a acabar en tragedia –comentó divertido.

Mirjana sonrió cascando un par de huevos. –¿Siempre cuesta tanto despertarla? –preguntó curiosa, tenía la sensación de que si fuera ella la que dormía en casa de alguien no podría quedarse en la cama tanto rato y le parecía divertido que Anya no tuviera problemas con eso. 

–Sí, es como un gato, si está calentita no hay quien la mueva –contestó Misha abriendo el grifo para aclarar los cacharros.

Ella sólo rió divertida concentrada en echar la harina exacta. –Me lo pasé bien ayer –comentó mientras removía todo. 

–Sí. Eh… lo siento, porque me dormí –se disculpó al cerrar el grifo y comenzar a secar para no dejar pruebas del delito.

–No te preocupes, yo también me duermo enseguida cuando tengo práctica de ballet –lo excusó sonriendo, poniendo la sartén pequeña el fuego. 

–¿Eso cansa? ¿No es sólo ponerse de puntillas y dar unos brinquitos para acá y para allá?

–Lo mismo te podría decir del salto de pértiga. ¿No es sólo coger y saltar con un palo? –dijo con sarcasmo–. Además no es tan fácil ponerse de puntitas. 

–Nosotros corremos unas cuantas vueltas y otras cosas para calentar antes de correr, calcular el salto, impulsarte con los brazos y lograr adquirir la posición adecuada para pasar y no caer mal –replicó Misha un poco a la defensiva.

–Nosotros tenemos que calentar para poder mantenernos en punta en equilibrio, dar la fuerza exacta para que el salto quede perfecto, concentrarte para mantener la postura… tenemos que ejercitar el cuerpo para que aguante –lo imitó casi riendo. 

Misha sonrió y ladeó la cabeza asimilando lo que había dicho. –Es curioso, parece estar tirado cuando bailan ballet. Se parecen un poco ambas cosas –dijo medio riendo.

–Un poco, pero yo no sería capaz de saltar tan alto y caer con vida –comentó soltando una risa, otra tortita más se unió a sus compañeras en el plato. 

–Ni yo de ponerme un tutú –bromeó soltando su risa que sonaba tan libre que era inevitable que se transmitiera esa felicidad y libertad, contagiándola a ella también que tuvo que apartar la sartén unos segundos para que no se le quemara mientras reía. 

–Siempre podemos probar cómo te queda –bromeó sacándole la lengua. 

–Ni con soborno –objetó él.

–¿Para qué hay que sobornarte? –preguntó Gavrel al llegar, portaba una sonrisa triunfal y Anya venía detrás de él.

–Es un secreto –contestó Mirjana guiñándole un ojo a Misha conteniendo la risa. 

–¿Ya tenéis secretitos? –preguntó Gavrel divertido y complacido por el avance.

Mirjana se encogió de hombros centrándose de nuevo en las tortitas. –No empieces a imaginar cosas donde no las hay, Gavrel. 

–Es lo que hace siempre, no tiene remedio –dijo Misha.

–Se alían contra mí… interesante –dijo sentándose a la mesa de la cocina junto a Anya.

–Me quedaré tus tortitas –le advirtió Mirjana medio en broma. 

–¡Ey! Con la comida no se juega –protestó Gavrel.

–Tranquilo, no les haré caritas, sólo me las comeré. 

–Después de todo lo que he hecho por ella y mira cómo me trata, ¿te lo puedes creer, Anya? ¡Ey, no te duermas! –dijo zarandeando un poco a la rubia.

Mirjana rió terminando con la última tortita, dejó el plato en la mesa y dejó un beso en la mejilla de Gavrel. –Toma, Anya, nata para las tortitas –dijo sacando un bote de nata montada de la nevera y sirope de chocolate. 

–Nata. Gracias –dijo desperezándose, puso una tortita en su plato y la hizo desaparecer bajo la nata.

–Sí, tú y todos nos preguntamos cómo sigue casi transparentándose con esas ingentes cantidades de nata –dijo Gavrel a Mirjana.

–Una chica con suerte –concordó echándose un par de tortitas y sirope por encima. 

–Sí, somos la manada de los capullos con suerte: el memorión, el agujero negro de las grasas, el buenorro, el fantasma pescadilla y yo, sobresalgo en demasiadas cosas para liarme a explicártelas ahora –dijo sonriendo engreído y divertido–. ¿Qué título te ponemos a ti?

–¿Yo? –preguntó sorprendida Mirjana. 

–Claro, necesitas uno para iniciarte oficialmente en la manada –contestó Gavrel–. Ya convencí a nuestro alfa de que eres una buena adquisición.

Misha negó con la cabeza. –Se te ha subido a la cabeza lo de la manada.

–No tiene límite, como siempre –corroboró Anya.

Mirjana rió negando con la cabeza. –Si soy tan buena adquisición ¿por qué soy yo la que tiene que ponerse el título? –preguntó divertida. 

–Haces buenas tortitas –bromeó comiendo su desayuno todo feliz.

–Vaya, título, la tortitera… –bufó torciendo el gesto en desagrado–. Déjame pensar… soy extremadamente adorable… nunca me han pillado cuando he escapado… he pasado todas vuestras novatadas y no os he matado… –enumeró y sonrió altiva–. También tengo demasiadas, Gavrel. 

–Tampoco nos pillan nunca y nunca nos han matado –objetó Misha.

–Entonces puedes quedarte con adorable –dijo Gavrel y le guiñó un ojo a Mirjana cuando el otro chico no miraba.

Ella rodó los ojos. –Si no hay objeciones… –comentó comiendo de su tortita. 

–Yo soy adorable –protestó Anya.

–Tú ya tienes título –dijo Gavrel.

–Pero…

–Mala suerte.

–Podemos compartirlo, Anya –ofreció la pelirroja sonriéndole amablemente a la otra chica–. Yo creo que eres más adorable de todas formas.

–No se vale compartir, y si crees que ella es más adorable entonces no sirve. Esto es un desastre –concluyó Gavrel, pero sin dejar de comer. 

–Claro que es más adorable, es dulce y es más bonita, y siempre está suave –protestó Mirjana.

–¿Qué más da, Gavrel? Lo de los títulos y la manada te lo acabas de sacar de la manga –intervino Misha.

–Pero era una buena idea –protestó el moreno indignado. 

–Ya buscaremos algo, Gavrel –lo consoló Mirjana agradecida por dejar el tema, era un poco de locos. 

Terminaron de desayunar, recogieron todo y se fueron a clase, Misha y Gavrel salieron corriendo por si los padres del primero los veían y se metían en un lío. 

**Continuará...**


	6. Capítulo 6

_Jueves 16 de mayo de 2013_

Estaba preocupado, jodidamente muy preocupado y se quedaba corto. Después de la primera vez que Mirjana había intentado dispararlo se había encontrado en otras dos ocasiones con otros tratando de cazarlo, la última vez que había puesto una pata en el bosque, seis días atrás, el cazador llevaba un lobo con él, un lobo que no olía como uno normal, a Yersh le parecía familiar. Misha no quería pensar que era un hombre lobo, bastante preocupado estaba, había escapado de pura suerte, como para añadirle eso. Nunca había visto un licántropo, pero no estaba seguro de que quisiera verlo. Había querido cuando había empezado con su problema peludo, sintiéndose perdido, pero después de cinco años no creía que pudiera ayudarle en algo.

No obstante, esa noche estaba planteándose volver al bosque, necesitaba salir a correr, lo echaba mucho de menos y sentía que era necesario para su cuestionable salud mental, Yersh estaba insoportable.

Maldiciendo salió de su casa rápidamente antes de seguir pensándoselo, llegó al bosque y dejó su ropa como siempre bajo un arbusto no muy lejos de la linde con el barrio bajo en el que vivía. Se transformó, olfateó el aire mientras sentía el poder de sus fuertes patas, la brisa del viento al mover su pelaje. No pudo evitar sonreír interiormente y echó a correr alegremente olvidándose de todo, había extrañado tanto esa libertad que cuando se detuvo se revolcó por la hierba felizmente. Se sacudió y caminó en busca de un rastro que seguir y cazar.

Mirjana miró a su alrededor, Anastasiya y Grisha iban junto a ella, ésta primera en su forma de lobo, un poco más atrás estaban Vitya y Zivon. Los mellizos estaban hacia al oeste y Rinat con Kirill al este. Iban a dar caza al lobo solitario antes de que hiciera daño a alguien. 

Los lobos encontraron un rastro y todos corrieron en esa dirección. No tardaron en dar con ese hombre lobo que llevaba días persiguiendo. 

Misha dejó su presa cuando los escuchó acercarse, el hecho de haber estado comiendo fue lo que lo retrasó un poco a la hora de empezar a correr. Estaban demasiado cerca, podía oler al lobo totalmente blanco que había tratado de darle caza la última vez junto con otros tres y a cinco humanos. Una bala le pasó rozando el costado y dio un salto tratando de ganar más distancia, los lobos volvieron a acortar la distancia al poco aunque los humanos inevitablemente habían quedado atrás. Se detuvo por poco al borde de la carretera cuando pasaba un camión y giró hacia la derecha, tratando de volver al bosque, pero ya se había retrasado al parar y su intento de regresar sólo le dio más ventaja a los otros lobos. Uno negro con una mancha blanca en el pecho fue el primero en saltarle encima, Misha se revolvió hasta que logró quitárselo de encima, miró a los lobos que lo rodeaban gruñendo, comprendiendo que iba a tener que luchar aunque siendo cuatro poco iba a poder hacer, pero tenía que intentarlo, no podía dejar que lo capturaran, a saber qué querían hacer con él. Los cuatro se lanzaron sobre él como la manada que eran hasta que lo redujeron, uno gris lo pisó por el costado manteniéndolo en el suelo, aunque el negro que había atacado primero lo sujetaba por el pelaje del cuello y le era imposible moverse.

Los humanos llegaron poco después, Vitya se acercó al lobo y se agachó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. 

–Menudo trabajo nos has dado, amigo –dijo sonriendo ampliamente–. ¿Te vas a dejar ponerte un collar o tenemos que dormirte? –preguntó acercándole un collar con bozal de cadenas. 

Misha estaba asustado, pero gruñó al ver el objeto nada dispuesto que llevar esa cosa, no era un maldito perro, seguidamente gimoteó cuando el lobo negro apretó un poco el agarre en reprimenda.

Vitya chasqueó la lengua. –No queremos hacerte daño, así que vamos a dormirte –dijo el hombre sacando un aguja con un líquido–. Nos vemos en un rato, chaval –dijo a modo de despedida inyectándole el calmante despacio. 

Zivon soltó el cuello del otro lobo, si lo reclutaban iba a ser un caso interesante para el alfa de la manada en la que acabara a juzgar por lo que había costado atraparlo y lo que se había resistido cuando ya no tenía escapatoria. Rió interiormente por el pobre infeliz al que le tocara y se movió para empujar con la cabeza a Vitya instándole a coger al nuevo y largarse.

–Vale, vale… mandón –replicó el rubio, con ayuda de Grisha cogieron al lobo, se encaminaron hacia donde habían dejado los todoterrenos y pusieron rumbo a la base.

***

Se fue despertando y gimoteó antes de abrir los ojos notando que estaba en un lugar cerrado y desconocido. Miró a su alrededor encontrando una recia reja que lo rodeaba y una manta a su lado en el suelo. Movió las patas sintiendo el sedante desaparecer, se levantó y recorrió el perímetro sintiéndose asustado por lo que pasaría ahora. Estaba en alguna clase de celda en no sabía dónde y los que lo habían atrapado sabían que no era sólo un lobo, además estaba ese detalle de que Mirjana había formado parte de la partida de caza. Ese detalle sólo fortalecía su decisión de no cambiar, si no lo hacía no conocerían su identidad, no sabía qué querían de él y qué repercusiones podría tener lo que fuera sobre su familia y Gavrel, no iba a permitir que en el lío que se había metido salpicara a aquellos que quería. Escuchó pasos acercarse e identificó a Mirjana, el lobo negro y el compañero rubio de la chica que le había sedado. Se quedó en mitad de la celda y los miró con suspicacia, tratando de no mostrar su miedo.

–¡Buenos días, chaval! ¿Dormiste bien? –preguntó Vitya alegremente cogiendo una silla y sentándose frente al lobo–. ¿No quieres cambiar? Te hemos dejado una mantita para que te tapes si te da vergüenza hacerlo delante de la pelirroja –dijo medio en broma señalando a Mirjana que miraba al lobo con curiosidad, algo le decía que lo conocía, pero no podía ser verdad. 

Misha no se movió. Zivon se acercó hasta apoyarse en los barrotes de la celda y él enseñó los dientes a la defensiva. En su forma humana era un hombre de 1’93 m de altura, pelo negro y corto con barba de unos días, sus ojos eran de color miel claros, lo más semejantes al ambarino que portaban todos los hombres lobos, a juzgar por los que había visto recientemente, y en su postura se le hacía tan amenazador como lo había sido mientras lo sujetaba con los dientes por el cuello. 

–Relájate, chico. Pórtate bien y todo irá como la seda. Vamos, cambia y hablemos, no vas a salir de ahí hasta que lo hagas –dijo el hombre, ninguna de sus palabras pareció una sugerencia en absoluto, todo órdenes, a Misha no le gustó un pelo y de hecho se le erizaron respondiendo su ataque.

–Vamos, vamos, Zivon, ya estás en plan alfa gruñón, deja al chaval que se sienta cómodo con nosotros. ¿Qué clase de anfitrión eres? –protesto Vitya balanceando relajadamente la silla sobre las patas de atrás–. Yo soy Vitya, él es Zivon, el alfa gruñón y desgraciadamente mi compañero –los presentó poniendo una expresión de resignación. Zivon le gruñó de un modo muy lobuno–, y ella es la pelirroja. Y tú serás chaval hasta que se me ocurra otra cosa o nos digas tu nombre –concluyó encogiéndose de hombros–. Venga, dame un gruñidito si me entiendes. 

En los ojos del lobo se pudo captar la diversión, pese a la situación era imposible ignorar el buen humor del hombre y la cara de Mirjana ante el apelativo no había tenido precio. Como voto de confianza se sentó, aunque no obedeció a su petición.

–Esto va a ser eterno con tu método, es un crío que ni se da cuenta de lo que pasa –refunfuñó Zivon.

–En ese caso, querido, ¿por qué no se lo explicas? Ya sabes, no es lo mismo sin mi carisma y mis chistes, pero me encanta escuchar tu melodiosa voz –se burló Vitya sonriendo ampliamente y pestañeando exageradamente. Incluso Mirjana tuvo que ocultar un risa tosiendo. 

–Yo lo cacé, para estos… trámites estás tú –se negó el moreno.

–En ese caso mantén el hocico cerrado y deja que hable el maestro –replicó el otro y volvió a mirar al chaval–. Veamos… por dónde debería empezar… 

–Ves al grano, Vitya. Nadie necesita saber la historia de los fundadores –intervino Mirjana por primera vez temiéndose lo que iba a pasar, quería saber quién era ese lobo potencialmente peligroso. 

–Eres cruel, pelirroja –bufó el rubio–. Me quieren quitar toda la diversión, son unos aguafiestas –murmuró para el lobo–. Bueno, a ver que me centre. Si mi amigo aquí presente tiene razón, no tienes ni idea de que haces aquí, ¿verdad? Y te gustaría saberlo, como a todos cuando nos encierran en una bonita celda. 

Misha miró un poco alrededor: bonita, ¿en serio? Eso era un nuevo nivel de sarcasmo. Ladeó la cabeza esperando la explicación.

–Nosotros somos cazadores, cazadores de hombres lobo –dijo y se quedó pensativo–. Ahora que lo pienso, Zivon, cazadores suena fatal, ¿por qué nos llamamos así? No me imagino poniendo tu cabeza como trofeo en mi salón. 

–Céntrate y acaba hoy o será la tuya la que acabe en la mesa de mi salón –replicó mirándolo mal.

–Vale, voy, voy. El caso, somos cazadores, aunque el nombre sea feo de cojones. En realidad somos más como unos polis de licántropos –siguió explicando con una voz un tanto más seria, pero sin perder la diversión en su rostro–. Nos encargamos de vigilar la población de hombres lobo y asegurarnos de que no son una amenaza para otros humanos. Por eso estás tú aquí, para asegurarnos de que no vas a hacer daño a nadie. 

Misha leyó entre líneas, si pensaban que se le podía ir la pinza se lo cargaban, una razón más para no cambiar, no se sentía nada seguro de sí mismo en su forma humana. Sus orejas se aplanaron contra la cabeza a la defensiva y dio un par de pasos atrás.

–Supongo que no lo sabes, pero para la organización hay cuatro clases de hombres lobo –siguió diciendo el rubio–. Los _omega_ , que son aquellos que a pesar de tener el poder no suponen una amenaza, son civiles normales que nunca han sentido su parte lobo vencerlos, luego están los soldados o posibles soldados que se dividen en tres clases, los _alfa_ , como Zivon que son los que dirigen las manadas, los _betas_ , soldados rasos, y los casos perdidos. Éstos son aquellos que se dejan dominar por el lobo, que no aceptan un control y que atacan a la población –se detuvo un segundo y se inclinó hacia adelante–. Tú, chaval, no pareces ni un _omega_ ni un caso perdido. ¿Me equivoco?

No, él no había atacado a ninguna persona, pero Yersh sí tomaba el control con bastante frecuencia, de otro modo no tendría el hocico aún manchado de la liebre que había perseguido y atrapado antes de que ellos lo hicieran con él. Por eso mismo no creía que fuera uno de esos _omegas_ que decía, y a Yersh le hería el orgullo la mera posibilidad, no era un debilucho insignificante. Por otra parte, estaba muy bien con su libertad y ya estaba hasta el cuello de cosas que hacer con la Universidad y trabajar como para plantearse jugar con una panda a corretear por el bosque, lo hacía bien solo, gracias. Le daba que había algo raro en toda esa bonita explicación de ayudar o no, había metido en el mismo saco a betas y alfas con casos perdidos.

Finalmente sólo se lo quedó mirando suspicaz, sin gruñir o por el contrario hacer algo que denegase su pregunta.

Vitya rió entre dientes. –Este lobito le da mucho al coco, Zivon –comentó divertido–. Te explicaré más, chaval. En la organización hay humanos y lobos, cada lobo hace pareja con un humano y las parejas se agrupan en manadas pequeñas. Si eres un _beta_ se te asignará un compañero. Tendrás que aprender a controlar a tu lobo, a ser uno con él para poder sacar tu máximo poder y no perderte en el proceso, ¿comprendes? Y en ese aprendizaje tiene mucho que ver la manada y sobre todo tu compañero, ya que tú no has ido a la academia –se detuvo un segundo como si estuviera pensando que se le olvidaba–. ¡Cierto! Seguramente tendrás que mudarte a un piso de la organización, ellos corren con todos los gastos y tienes una paga. Bastante buena a decir verdad –añadió lo último con tono confidencial–. Y creo que eso es todo… ¿Zivon? –preguntó por si se dejaba algo.

–Disciplina y obediencia a tu alfa, chico, no te olvides de eso –dijo el hombre.

Misha le gruñó en respuesta y después se movió un poco por la celda considerándolo. Al hablarle de no perderse en las emociones e instintos de Yersh y la ayuda comenzó a planteárselo seriamente, podría ser una buena opción, necesitaba un poco de estabilidad, la verdad, estaba un poco cansado de llevar cinco años temiendo atacar a cualquiera que estuviera cerca de él. Lo estaba considerando pese a que tuviera que agregarlo a la carga de la Universidad y el trabajo, cuando le habló de que aquello no iba de voluntariado por el bien común tiró otra barrera más, y más al hablarle de la paga. 

Su abuela había sufrido una grave recaída cuando su gato había desaparecido, felino que en realidad fue asesinado por sus dientes, y había pasado semanas en el hospital. Siempre se había sentido muy culpable por eso y por ello era por lo que trataba de enviar dinero a sus padres, los medicamentos eran muy costosos.

Se detuvo y miró a Mirjana. Ella estaba en esa organización, intuía que el internado al que había ido había sido esa academia que había mencionado Vitya y que sus padres habían sido cazadores antes que ella. Resopló por la nariz decidiéndose, caminó hasta estar junto a la manta para cubrirse cuando se transformara y lo hizo. En su forma humana quedó arrodillado en el suelo, levantó la vista encontrándose con los ojos de Mirjana a la vez que cogía la manta para cubrir la mitad inferior de su cuerpo y levantarse.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos al reconocerlo, no podía ser cierto… él no podía ser… su mente se empeñó en negar lo que estaba viendo. Se obligó a parpadear, cogió la llave de la celda del pantalón de Vitya y en un impulso abrió la puerta. 

–¿Misha? ¿Desde… cuando? –preguntó dubitativa empezando a unir cabos en su mente y encontrando sentido a esas cosas que le habían extrañado al volver a verlo, apretó los dientes con cierta rabia. 

–Después de que te fueras –contestó y desvió la mirada, no era del todo cierto, había sido la noche en que se marchó, pero no creía que apreciara conocer los detalles de esa fatídica noche.

Ella lo miró largamente y despacio, como quien no tiene la costumbre de hacerlo, movió una mano para acariciar su mejilla, pero él se apartó antes de que pudiera tocarlo. 

–Lo siento –musitó y se dio la vuelta para salir de la celda dándole las llaves al hombre rubio que los miraba curioso, no estaba segura si que no dejara que lo tocara era un punto a su favor o todo lo contrarío, aunque se tratara de Misha no podía fiarse. 

–¿Eso quiere decir que aceptas? 

Misha cambió el peso de pie y asintió. –Sí, acepto.

–¡Genial! Estar aquí encerrado es un asco. Misha, ¿no? Me gusta más chaval. Vamos a buscarte algo de ropa –dijo caminando hacia la salida alegremente detrás de Mirjana–. Tendrás que hacer algunas pruebas, pero teniendo en cuenta cómo escapaste, no será nada complicado para ti. 

Misha sintió Yersh inquietarse por aquello de pruebas, no le hacía ninguna gracia convertirse en un mono de feria, y para qué mentir, a él tampoco, pero se esforzó en aplacar al lobo, aunque llevar a Zivon detrás, casi soplándole en la nuca no ayudaba precisamente a sus nervios. 

–Son simples para medir la fuerza y esas cosas, burocracia aburrida. ¿Verdad, pelirroja? –le preguntó a la mujer pasándole un brazo por los hombros. Ella ante el gesto se removió hasta soltarse y acelerar el paso–. Eres cruel, hace un segundo ibas a tocar al chaval y ahora me rechazas como siempre, me duele, pelirroja, me duele en el alma. 

Se escuchó a Mirjana bufar, pero no dijo nada para defenderse o contradecirlo mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la base. 

–Por curiosidad, ¿cuándo voy a poder salir de aquí? –se atrevió a preguntar Misha continuando andando por aquel laberinto.

–Cuando se considere oportuno –contestó cortante Zivon. Misha giró la cabeza y lo miró fijamente a los ojos sin amedrentarse–. Vista al frente y camina –ordenó. Los ojos del joven se tornaron ámbar cuando Yersh se enfureció por el constante intento de dominación del otro, él apretó los dientes para no saltar y continuó caminando–. Tienes un rápido pronto, chico.

–Se parece a ti en tus años jóvenes, Zivon –rió Vitya–. Saldrás cuando pases las pruebas y tengas compañero, no creo que tardes mucho. 

Se había eliminado la razón para cuidar lo que decía, ya sabían lo que era, y el maldito lobo alfa lo tenía tenso como una cuerda de guitarra, eso añadido a la incertidumbre de dónde estaba y qué le iban a hacer exactamente.

–Tengo una carrera que me gustaría terminar ya que por fin queda poco y un trabajo, estaría muy feo simplemente no aparecer más siendo viernes –replicó, en un tono nada dubitativo que hacía tiempo que no utilizaba.

–Hablaremos con Vladik, tranquilo –contestó más que divertido el rubio–. Sólo hace un par de horas que te trajimos. 

Misha asintió, saber qué hora era, era un punto importante, había perdido la noción del tiempo con el sedante. Llegaron a una sala donde había un par de personas con batas blancas de científicos y tragó cuando lo dejaron allí, sabía lo que podía hacer esa gente, estudiaba Biología y ser la rata de laboratorio acojonaba. Se preparó para unas largas horas en aquel lugar.

***

_Viernes 17 de mayo de 2013_

Se sentó en unos sillones donde le habían dicho que esperara, maldiciendo interiormente a ese Vitya. _“Algunas pruebas sencillas, mis cojones”_ , pensó Misha y Yersh no podía haber estado más de acuerdo. Habían medido su fuerza, rapidez y resistencia hasta agotarlo, después la capacidad olfativa y de audición, aún le dolía la cabeza, aunque puede que fuera por lo que vino después. Habían dicho que iban a hacerle un chequeo normal, él no sabía lo que esa gente entendía por normal, pero para él no era que te pusieran unos electrodos en la cabeza para medir tus ondas cerebrales mientras te hacían una evaluación psicológica. Todo eso sin olvidar la extracción de sangre y medición rigurosa de su cuerpo hasta hacerle sonrojarse en ambas formas.

Y sólo era mediodía, quería dormir, no había dormido desde que el día anterior se despertó a las ocho de la mañana, obviando esas dos horas inconsciente. Sólo pensar en tener que pedir apuntes a alguien, porque a una de las clases a las que debería haber ido esa mañana no iba con Tiana, le dolía más la cabeza. Se masajeó las sienes y luego apretó el puente de la nariz. Se recostó mejor en el respaldo del sofá y decidió que podía descansar la vista hasta que vinieran con los resultados y decirle quién sería su compañero humano.

***

Caminó detrás de Vitya y de Zivon hacia la habitación en la que estaba Misha. Le había llevado un tiempo decidirse, más por su lucha interna que por convencer a los demás. Vladik ni se lo había esperado. Llevaban casi desde que salió de la academia instándole a que consiguiera un compañero lobo, eran las normas, y tenía que acatarlas. Nunca había puesto pegas a ninguna norma, todas le parecía más o menos racionales, pero la de un compañero… vale, tenía sentido, era normal que te obligaran ya que era más fácil vencer con una fuerza mayor a tu lado, pero no podía simplemente romper todos los esquemas que se había formado en su mente y aceptar tan fácilmente a alguien en su vida. Que Misha en cierta forma ya estuviera en ella desde hacía tiempo facilitaba las cosas. 

Abrieron la puerta del cuarto, su compañero rubio con una gran sonrisa, se lo estaba pasando en grande con todo eso y Zivon con su rostro serio, casi la mata por aceptar al chico, él pensaba que ya tenía su manada normalizada, llevaba maldiciendo por lo bajo desde que se había decidido. Misha abrió los ojos en cuanto escuchó la puerta abrirse. 

–¡Hola, chaval! ¿Qué tal ha ido todo con los matasanos? –preguntó Vitya sentándose al lado de Misha y pasando un brazo por detrás de él apoyándolo en el respaldo. 

Misha lo miró mal y elevó una ceja en un claro “¿tú qué crees, capullo?”, pero no lo dijo, dejó de recostarse en el respaldo para girarse un poco hacia el hombre, más lejos de el posible contacto y metiendo a medias las manos en los pantalones vaqueros de su talla que le habían prestado junto con la camiseta blanca y unas zapatillas.

–¿Habéis decidido ya? –preguntó en lugar de responder.

Vitya soltó una carcajada grave y contagiosa. –Qué bien nos lo vamos a pasar con él, Zivon. No sé por qué estás con cara de perro.

–No me insultes –gruñó el aludido.

–Qué susceptible… –murmuró el rubio y volvió a mirar a Misha–. Ya tienes compañera, chaval, y por ende manada. Aunque sea tu líder no me llames líder… está pasado de moda, con Vitya me conformo. 

Sintió al lobo removerse en su interior y cruzó una mirada con Zivon, ninguno estaba feliz con eso. Después miró a Mirjana, preguntándose si… pero no podía ser ella, ¿cierto? Podría ser más fácil confiar en ella, pero a la vez, por el pasado que tenían, iba a ser más complicado, tenía tanto miedo de dañarla como a Gavrel y estaban los molestos instintos pervertidos de Yersh. Concluyó que lo mejor era preguntar en vez de seguir disertando sobre posibilidades.

–Vale. ¿Y cuándo voy a conocer a esa persona? –preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

–Oh, yo creía que ya conocías a la pelirroja de antes –contestó el hombre señalando a Mirjana–. ¿Sabes? Todos pensábamos que se iba a quedar “soltera” por los siglos de los siglos. 

Mirjana se removió matando a Vitya con la mirada antes de mirar a Misha y asentir confirmando las palabras de su compañero. 

–Si estás bien con eso, no voy a obligarte ya que tenemos que vivir juntos y eso –dijo la joven con tono calmado. 

El rostro de Misha mostró absoluta sorpresa, cuando habían dicho que tendría que mudarse a una casa de la organización no había pensado que tendría que vivir con alguien, o si tenía compañeros de piso serían otros como él, más seguro. Por otra parte, si tenía que vivir con el compañero que fuera a tener, nada le decía que alguien desconocido fuera a ser una mejor opción, sería otro humano cerca constantemente. Aunque le costaba admitirlo sabía que era más fácil no sacar las garras con alguien que conocía, no podía concebir dañarlo. Sí, quizás fuera la mejor opción.

–Está bien –aceptó finalmente y cerró los ojos un momento cuando la imagen de Gavrel todo feliz y haciendo insinuaciones cuando se enterara le pasó por la cabeza.

–Genial, genial, genial –canturreó Vitya y lo abrazó por los hombros fuertemente–. Tendrás que cuidarla, es nuestro mejor activo –le advirtió sonriendo de lado–. Sólo tienes que decirnos dónde vives y tus cosas se mudarán solas al apartamento de la pelirroja. 

Misha volvió a respirar cuando el hombre lo soltó. Ambas partes de su ser no estuvieron muy conformes con que alguien tocara todas sus pertenencias, además no tenía mucho, podía meterlo en un momento en un macuto.

–Puedo recoger todo yo, no hay mucho –tanteó la posibilidad.

–Como prefieras, son tus cosas –aceptó el hombre encogiéndose de hombros y poniéndose en pie–. Ella puede llevarte en coche, y nosotros nos veremos mañana para presentarte al resto del grupo –añadió dándole a Mir unas palmaditas en el hombro. 

–Hasta mañana –despidió Misha, se levantó y se quedó mirando a Mirjana cuando Zivon también se marchó refunfuñando tras otra de esas miradas penetrantes.

–Vamos. ¿A parte de tu casa tienes algo en el bosque? –preguntó intuyendo que si había estado ahí probablemente tendría ropa escondida ya que dudaba que fuera desnudo o en su forma de lobo por la ciudad. Salió de la habitación y empezó a caminar por los pasillos hasta el garaje. 

–Sí, pero el apartamento está sólo a dos manzanas del bosque –contestó Misha siguiéndola.

–Vale, iremos al apartamento primero –aceptó parándose frente a un todoterreno negro–. ¿Quieres conducir o me indicas? 

–No tengo carnet de coche –contestó Misha. Se subieron y le indicó hasta detenerse delante del horrendo edificio rosa, llevaba casi cinco años alojándose allí y seguía sin poder evitar arrugar la nariz al verlo.

Mirjana bajó del coche observando todo a su alrededor sin poder creer que Misha viviera ahí. Lo miró largos segundos hasta decidirse a preguntar qué era lo que él prefería. –¿Te acompaño? 

–No es necesario –contestó Misha.

Ella asintió. –Esperaré aquí –dijo apoyándose en el coche y lo observó entrar en el edificio. 

Suspiró largamente, la situación era cuanto menos extraña. Una parte de ella quería hacerle mil preguntas, sentía la necesidad de confiar en él plenamente como estaba acostumbrada a hacer, pero otra parte sabía que no iba a poder hacerlo. No conocía al Misha licántropo, no conocía al Misha que era después de cinco años y no iba a confiarse pensando que era estable, no iba a darle el voto de confianza gratuitamente, tenía que ganárselo, como todos sus compañeros. 

Misha regresó unos veinte minutos después con una gran mochila de montaña a la espalda, la mochila negra que le había visto llevar en la universidad en una mano y empujaba una bicicleta con la otra.

–Ya está –informó al llegar junto a ella y esperó a que le abriera el maletero para meter todo.

Mirjana cerró el maletero y lo miró. –¿No lo sabe nadie? –creyó que esa era una pregunta importante que debía hacerle. 

–No –contestó escuetamente–. Puedo ir a por lo del bosque y volver si prefieres no dar muchas vueltas con el coche.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se subió al todoterreno esperando que él también lo hiciera y entonces emprendió la marcha hacia el bosque. 

–Si tienes alguna duda sobre esto puedes preguntar –dijo tras varios minutos de silencio, en cierta forma contestar a sus preguntas le daba pie a ella a hacer otras y conseguir información. 

Misha asintió, pero ya llegaron a la linde del bosque y fue rápidamente a por su ropa, cuando regresó y Mirjana volvió a poner el coche en marcha decidió romper el silencio.

–¿Dónde queda tu casa?

–Más o menos cerca de tu universidad, unos 45 minutos andando –contestó–. Me tienes que dar tus horarios para planificar el entrenamiento. 

Misha asintió, algo menos de media hora en bici no era mucho como para que tuviera que desempolvar la motocicleta que seguía en casa de sus padres.

–De acuerdo –contestó Misha y cedió a la curiosidad–. ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer exactamente?

Mirjana lo miró de reojo. –Fortalecerte, no sólo en tu forma de lobo, también tienes que hacer ejercicio así. Y enseñarte a pelear y a moverte con la manada. Pero lo más importante es que empieces a aceptar tu parte lobo para que seas estable –contestó y decidió añadir algo, ya que según su parecer eso podía suponer un gran problema–. No parece que estés en sintonía con él. 

Misha se removió un poco, por sus palabras y porque la estaba notando más fría que anteriormente. –Tenemos diferencias de opiniones –admitió y cuando lo dijo se dio cuenta que no sonaba tan racional como había pensado dicho en voz alta. 

Ella negó con la cabeza. –Tu error es pensar que es algo ajeno a ti, como otra parte. Lo que tu parte lobo quiere es lo que tú quieres así que te estás llevando la contraria a ti mismo –le explicó. Sabía por Vladik que muchos de los casos perdidos eran por eso, licántropos que al no aceptar su poder querían reprimirlo y eso terminaba por hacer que se les fuera la pinza. 

_“Yo no quería asesinar al gato de mi abuela”_ , pensó Misha, pero se abstuvo de decirlo. No quería parecer un peligro más de lo que ya se sentía que era. Suspiró y miró por la ventana.

–Trabajaremos eso, es importante que confíes en ti mismo, si no nunca podrás controlarlo –añadió Mirjana con seguridad en sus palabras, esa parte era como con cualquier persona, si no confiabas en tus capacidades, nunca ibas a poder dominarlas y sacarles provecho.

Misha se mostró reticente sobre eso, ¿cómo podía tenerse confianza si era como una bomba de relojería que podía descuartizar o arruinar la vida de alguien en cualquier momento? También pensó que era una suerte que nunca le hubiese dicho a Gavrel sobre su problema peludo, sólo faltaría que hicieran frente unido. Precisamente en ese momento vibró el móvil en su bolsillo, ya nunca usaba un tono, lo sacó y se quedó mirando la pantalla.

–Mierda –maldijo, contempló la idea de descolgar como sabía que no le quedaría otra al final, pero no podía afrontar la energía de Gavrel ahora–. No mejor no –murmuró negando con la cabeza y colgó.

–Si quieres hablar a solas puedo parar el coche –sugirió Mirjana. 

–No es del todo por eso: es Gavrel –dijo por toda explicación, volviendo a colgar.

–Comprendo –contestó y siguió conduciendo hasta aparcar frente a una pequeña casa de madera–. Es aquí. 

Misha no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la casa en vez de un piso, era una mejora, le hacía sentir un poco como en casa por analogía con la de sus padres, nunca había llamado hogar a otro lugar. Sacó las cosas del maletero, dejó la bici encadenada en el porche y siguió a Mirjana al interior, quitándose las zapatillas en la entrada como era costumbre extendida.

–Ahí está la cocina y el salón-comedor. Tengo que despejar la mesa –comentó mirando la mesa de café frente a la chimenea donde había un ordenador portátil y bastantes libros y folios amontonados–. También hay un aseo al fondo –explicó, a parte de la mesa del salón todo estaba bien ordenado y limpio. La cocina era amplia, con una pequeña mesa para dos personas y bien equipada. El salón tenía una mesa grande para comer, un sofá con múltiple cojines y una manta de colores, un sillón, la chimenea sobre la cual había una gran pantalla de plasma y una gran estantería al lado con juegos, libros y películas. Le indicó que la siguiera escaleras arriba–. Esa es mi habitación y está será la tuya –explicó abriendo una puerta, el cuarto tenía una cama grande, un armario empotrado, una estantería pequeña y un escritorio–. Y el baño está ahí, sólo tenemos uno. 

Él dejó las mochilas en el suelo observando todo en detalle como había hecho con la planta inferior, era una suerte poder ser consciente de muchos detalles de un vistazo, eso aplacaba a Yersh que quería inspeccionar y meter la nariz por toda la estancia, había sido una tortura cuando de pasar tanto tiempo en la Universidad o la biblioteca casi había empezado a considerar una nueva casa.

–No hay problema –la tranquilizó–. Es amplia –comentó el punto que ambos coincidían en que era el mejor.

–Es bueno que te guste –contestó ella–. Te dejo que te organices. Voy a preparar té si quieres –ofreció ya caminando hacia su habitación. 

–No, mejor no, gracias –dijo Misha, si acaso se tomaría una tila, hacía tiempo que había dejado el vicio del té.

Suspiró paseando la vista por la habitación y se puso manos a la obra. Sacó la bolsa con la comida que había tenido en la nevera, luego tenía que mirar si había sitio, sería una pena que se echara a perder… Yersh se removió y él tuvo que sonreír un poco, sí antes se pegaría un atracón que dejar que esa carne se pudriera. Cuando sacó la bolsa donde tenía el uniforme del trabajo pensó en el momento en que tuviera que irse e inevitablemente le preguntara en qué trabajaba, y maldijo a Gavrel que seguía llamando por haberle liado para aceptar ese trabajo. Guardó la ropa en el armario, dejó sus apuntes en un montón sobre el escritorio junto al portátil. Con todo listo se quitó la ropa prestada para ponerse la propia.

–Luego, Yersh, ¿vale? –pidió Misha cuando el lobo exigió salir para hacer una comprobación de todo como era debido e impregnar su olor sobre su nueva guarida.

Cogió la bolsa de la comida y bajó al piso inferior.

–Tenía algunas cosas en la never… a –llegó diciendo a la cocina y deteniéndose sonrojado al verla con sólo una camiseta de _Metallica_ larga y un culote de encaje negro sobre su cuerpo, Yersh lo instó a acercarse y mirarla de cerca, incluso comprobar si la piel de sus piernas seguía siendo tan suave como cinco años atrás pese a que ahora fueran más fuertes.

–No hay problema, hay sitio de sobra –contestó ella sirviéndose el té en una taza y levantando la vista para mirarlo–. ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó al ver sus mejillas sonrojadas frunciendo ligeramente el ceño–. ¿Estás enfermo? 

Misha negó enérgicamente con la cabeza, tanto para contestar sus preguntas como denegar los impulsos de Yersh. –¿Por qué iba a estarlo? –dijo mientras hacía que su cuerpo se moviera para abrir la nevera y meter un par de paquetes de la carnicería, unas botellas de leche fresca y queso, en la bolsa quedó un paquete de arroz, otro de judías blancas y unos botes de tomate casero.

–Porque estás rojo –contestó ella y le abrió un cajón donde guardaba las conservas y las cosas que no necesitaban frío–. Pensaba que podríamos hablar de algunas cosas, pero será mejor que descanses –concluyó finalmente, tampoco era bueno forzarlo, después de dos días intensos cualquiera necesitaría descansar, si no era imposible que rindiera bien. 

–Sí, trabajo hasta tarde –concordó–. ¿Mañana?

Ella asintió y se dirigió hacia el salón. –¿En qué trabajas? –preguntó en el último momento dejándose llevar por la curiosidad. 

Misha maldijo interiormente, eso le pasaba por hablar. –Pues… bailo en Mokryy Tanets.

Mirjana lo miró con sorpresa y parpadeó un par de veces. –¿Gavrel? –se atrevió a adivinar. 

–Sí… –musitó y decidió extenderse un poco–. Tenía su punto en que pagan mejor y con horario más flexible que en un supermercado, así que… –se encogió de hombros.

–Comprendo –respondió pensando si habría estado ahí cuando ella fue a esa discoteca, no solía fijarse demasiado en los bailarines, iba, bebía y bailaba un poco y salía con algo compañía–. Descansa, Misha –añadió sonando casi como una orden y se giró para sentarse en el sofá disfrutando de su té. 

Misha suspiró, no había ido tan mal, y se dirigió al dormitorio a por una merecida y larga siesta hasta que tuviera que ir a trabajar.

**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las fichas de estos chicos nuevos las descubriréis con el resto del grupo, decían que les daba vergüenza. ;P


	7. Capítulo 7

_Sábado 18 de mayo de 2013_

Se despertó bostezando y estirándose de un modo bastante lobuno, en el mismo momento que abrió los ojos comprobando que estaba en forma humana y en una cama, ambas cosas poco usuales, en los últimos años había dormido mucho en el bosque, y cuando lo había hecho en casa porque el tiempo no acompañaba también lo hacía en forma de lobo salvo en los meses de verano.

Se quedó observando su alrededor aunque no extrañaba el lugar, después de trabajar e ir a dar unas carreras por el bosque como era su costumbre, había vuelto a la casa de madrugada y había dejado que Yersh hiciera lo propio con la habitación, haciéndola suya, había sido difícil, pero había conseguido llegar a un acuerdo sobre investigar el resto de la casa. No sabía qué opinaría Mirjana de que se transformara en la casa, más con ella durmiendo plácidamente.

Se levantó y fue a darse una ducha, sabiendo que Mirjana estaba en la cocina, sus tripas rugieron con el rico olor que inundó su nariz. Se dio prisa y se corrigió cuando iba a dejar todo un poco empantanado, dejando todo ordenado antes de bajar.

–Buenos días –saludó entrando en la cocina.

–Buenos días –contestó ella a su vez levantando la cabeza de las bolitas de carne que estaba haciendo–. ¿Dormiste suficiente? –preguntó, sabía cuántas horas había dormido, pero no si eso sería suficiente, era importante hacerse una idea.

Ella cuando lo había escuchado llegar se había levantado para salir a correr como hacía normalmente. Se había dado una ducha y había estado repansado los archivos de algunos casos antes de ponerse a hacer algo de comida. 

–Sí, puede que mucho. ¿Y tú? –preguntó observando lo que estaba haciendo a una distancia prudencial.

–También, gracias –contestó escuetamente y lo miró–. No tardarán en hacerse, tienes que comer –dijo sacando algunas de las bolitas de una satén y echándolas en una cacerola con tomate. 

–Gracias, huele muy bien –contestó sonriendo por el ofrecimiento, aunque no había sonado como tal. 

Ella asintió en respuesta. –Me resultó muy extraño verte comer carne –comentó como si nada terminando de pasar las últimas albóndigas y cerrando la cazuela. 

–Cambiaron mis gustos con… esto –contestó y decidió agregar con una sonrisa–: Gavrel hizo una fiesta cuando le acepté uno de sus bocadillos –se abstuvo de decir lo que opinaron sus padres cuando su hijo de repente les llenó la nevera de embutidos, se había abstenido de darse a los maravillosos filetes de ternera hasta que había ido a la universidad.

–Me lo imagino, consiguió una de sus metas –añadió empezando a fregar los cacharros que había usado decidiendo pasar ya al tema importante–. Zivon dijo que no parecías tener mucha idea de todo este tema. Probablemente un lobo te lo explique mejor, pero voy a intentarlo. También tenemos que hablar de algunas normas de la organización como te dije ayer –no quería retrasar mucho ese tema burocrático, prefería empezar con el trabajo de verdad, pero era necesario o Vladik la descuartizaría. 

Yersh se removió en su interior mostrándole lo que opinaba del alfa. Misha respiró un par de veces reprimiéndose a mostrar el sentimiento antes de hablar.

–No me he topado con ningún hombre lobo, sólo he podido leer divagaciones –contestó soltando un suspiro apesadumbrado con la última palabra–, eso es todo lo que sé.

–Lo primero que tienes que saber es que tu parte lobo no se diferencia mucho de como tú eres, pero que, evidentemente, te hace tener unos instintos y unos impulsos que antes no tenías y que tienes que aprender a canalizar para que esa parte animal no te domine por completo –explicó tranquilamente mientras fregaba. 

Misha consideró lo que había dicho, quizás era otro modo de verlo, pero para él esos instintos e impulsos sí marcaban bastante diferencia. Cogió un trapo y secó lo que ella iba fregando, dejando un cuerpo de distancia entre ellos, aunque estuviera algo más cerca que antes.

–Kirill, un compañero, lo explicó con un ejemplo: cuando eres humano no te sueles plantear perseguir un conejo para comértelo, sin embargo, cuando eres mitad lobo es ver un animal correr y querer ir tras él. El control radica en saber a qué animal puedes o no perseguir –añadió en tono pausado, sin darse cuenta imitando a su compañero–. Algo así es lo que tenemos que trabajar, no sirve que le lleves la contraria a tus instintos porque ellos te acabarán venciendo, pero tienes que aprender a controlarlos. Vas a tener que pasar mucho tiempo en tu forma de lobo conmigo –añadió la parte clave del entrenamiento, el punto del que dependía la confianza de ella hacia él, aunque intuía que también sería a la inversa. 

Él pensó que a su favor estaba que no había vuelto a comer gato desde el de su abuela, no que tuviera la intención de comentarlo, aunque la gata de la vecina de arriba había sido muy muy tentadora cuando se pasaba todo el maldito mes del celo maullando.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó ante lo último, sin decidirse si eso era mejor o peor, se sentía más seguro como lobo, pero de ese modo ya tenía las garras fuera y no era lo mismo estar en esa forma solo que con alguien a quien podía dañar cerca.

–Porque es más sencillo que lo mandes callar cuando estás así, como persona, pero en la Luna llena no tendrás esa posibilidad –contestó y añadió–: No pienses que vas a poder hacerme daño, antes de siquiera enseñar tus colmillos estarás inconsciente –le aseguró mirándolo fijamente unos segundos. 

Misha se sorprendió un poco de lo segura, y un tanto amenazante, que sonaba al hacer esa afirmación, pero tenía sentido, no había estado cinco años formándose en esa academia para saber cómo rascar detrás de las orejas. Pero también le dio cierta tranquilidad a la vez que Yersh se sentía tentado por el reto, aunque ambos coincidían en que no querían dañarla.

–¿Dónde están los platos? –preguntó para poner la mesa.

Mirjana señaló el armario que estaba sobre ella. –Platos, cubiertos, vasos –enumeró señalando cada lugar–. También es importante que sepas cómo funciona el virus. Para contagiar a alguien tienes que morderlo en tu forma de lobo, no sirve un arañazo o que lo hagas como humano, así que deja de preocuparte por algo innecesario.

–¿De verdad? –no pudo evitar dejar salir su sorpresa antes de meditarlo.

–Sí, no tiene sentido que te mienta con eso –contestó ella mirándolo–. Me suena que el virus está en la saliva del lobo. Creo que tengo algún libro verídico sobre todo eso de los que nos hacían aprendernos en la academia. 

–En ese caso no es sólo con el mordisco, si la saliva hiciera contacto con una herida o con una mucosa también se transmitiría el virus –rebatió en un tono científico.

Mirjana lo miró alzando una ceja un tanto divertida por el tono. –No, tiene que morder –sin decir nada salió de la cocina y fue hasta el salón a buscar el libro donde lo ponía. No había prestado mucha atención a los detalles científicos, ya que ella no se especializó en esa rama, hacía cinco años que no miraba ese libro. 

Misha aprovechó para sacar los platos y demás ahora que no tendría que pegarse a ella para lograrlo y dejó la mesa lista. Cuando ella regresó cogió el libro que le ofreció y comenzó a hojearlo con atención.

–Es en los dientes… una cosa extraña que ya no comprendí en su momento, no me interesaba la investigación –se excusó y apagó el fuego para dejar la comida reposar–. La saliva era antiséptica.

–Eso ocurre en todos los cánidos –contestó distraído leyendo la parte que hablaba de la transmisión del virus–. Sí… no tiene ninguna base científica, sólo tendría sentido si hubiera inyectores de veneno, pero no es así –dijo sin dejar de leer concentrado, después de cinco años tenía en la mano algo que no fueran divagaciones de alguien con mucha imaginación. 

–Tengo todos los libros de la academia en el salón y algunos más que me compré, puedes cogerlos –ofreció, era bueno que conociera cosas de su naturaleza, y cogió la cazuela para ponerla en el salvamanteles de la mesa y empezar a servir–. ¿Cuántas quieres? 

La llegada de la comida consiguió que dejara el libro sin ninguna pena. –¿Cuatro? –contestó aunque tenía estómago para más que esa cantidad.

Ella le sirvió dos más de las que había pedido. –Cuatro es lo que como yo –dijo a modo de explicación y se sentó en la mesa. 

–Gracias –dijo algo cortado, probó una y se relamió, otra nueva manía–. Están muy buenas.

Mirjana asintió estirándose para sacar una botella de agua de la nevera–.Veamos… también tienes que ejercitar tu cuerpo, no sólo el del lobo, debes mantener un equilibrio. Hoy podemos empezar a trabajar eso y un poco de combate. 

–¿Combate? –preguntó pensando que no necesitaba incentivar para nada la agresividad.

–Claro, tienes que aprender a controlar tu fuerza. Es importante para luego dominarla en la Luna llena –comentó comiendo un trozo de carne con tomate. 

Misha meditó todo lo que alguna vez había leído sobre diversas técnicas de combate, en su momento le había llamado la atención después de jugar a tantos juegos al respecto y aceptó que era posible que ayudara.

–¿Qué técnica de combate? –preguntó ladeando la cabeza curioso.

–En principio empezamos con kick boxing y judo –contestó–. Es posible que también trabajemos tu puntería, pero ya lo iremos viendo. También trabajarás con Zivon y el resto en forma de lobo. 

Misha arrugó un poco la nariz ante la mención del alfa, no le había caído nada bien ese tío ¿y se suponía que ahora iba a ser su superior? Podía esperar sentado si creía que sólo porque alguien lo dijera iba a acatar las órdenes de alguien que, en su opinión, se le había subido el poder a la cabeza. Estaba de acuerdo con Yersh que ese respeto iba a tener que ganárselo. 

Tragó el último trozo de carne y observó los escasos restos de salsa en el plato deseando pasar la lengua por él hasta que no quedara ni un vestigio de su sabor, pero se mordió el interior del labio conteniendo el impulso y despegó los ojos del plato.

–¿Son ocho o hay más?

–Sin contarnos a nosotros sí, cuatro parejas. Aunque también está Vladik, es nuestro supervisor, un maestro cazador –explicó terminando también su plato–. Es un cazador retirado del servicio, cascarrabias y mandón. 

–Os proliferan como setas –el sentimiento en ese pensamiento fue tan fuerte y en sincronía con ambas partes que lo soltó sin meditarlo.

–Zivon no es cascarrabias, pero al ser un alfa nato tiene mucho de mandón, aunque se gana ese derecho pronto –replicó ella cogiendo una manzana del frutero, sentía mucho respeto por el alfa–. Simplemente sabe que no vas a ponérselo fácil y ya había conseguido unir y compenetrar a la manada. Es un buen macho alfa. 

Misha lo dudaba, pero había otra cosa que lo había llamado la atención. –¿Cómo puede ser un alfa nato? –preguntó cogiendo un plátano.

–Él es lobo de nacimiento, desde su bisabuelo todos en su familia son lobos, lo que lo hace muy fuerte –explicó–. Además tiene una personalidad fuerte y dominante, pero también es protector, algo que un alfa necesita. 

–Espera, ¿has dicho que esta cosa se hereda? –preguntó alarmado, no es que hubiese pensado en reproducirse desde que era un licántropo, pero igualmente era un dato importante y preocupante.

–Sí, si ambas partes lo son es casi inevitable, cuando hablamos de un licántropo con un humano, hay probabilidades, igual que con el color de ojos o de pelo o el sexo del bebé –contestó y lo miró detenidamente–. De todas formas un niño que nace con eso no tiene problemas en controlarlo, no lo ve como algo ajeno a él –añadió, era interesante ver que le preocupara ese tema. 

A él le surgieron miles de preguntas sobre eso, ¿cuándo empezaban a transformarse? Por ejemplo, no quería imaginar a un bebé sufriendo eso, la primera Luna llena había dolido como el demonio, después parecía que su cuerpo se había ido a acostumbrando a ello y ahora era indoloro. Pero supuso que todas esas preguntas podría contestarlas leyendo los libros de Mirjana, era mera curiosidad.

–Supongo que tiene su lógica –dijo terminando de comer y se levantó recogiendo también los utensilios de ella.

Mirjana lo siguió con la mirada mientras comía su manzana. ¿Estaría pensando es estar con alguien y por eso le preocupaba? Aunque le resultaba un tanto imposible dado su miedo a hacer daño a la gente, aun con todo le intrigaba y la ponía alerta a partes iguales. Podía ver que él había cambiado desde que se separaron hacía cinco años, lo que reafirmaba su posición de ponerlo a prueba como a todos. Si todo iba bien, el cambio físico también habría sido notablemente favorable, a pesar de haber crecido la diferencia seguía siendo más o menos la misma, pero ahora se veía mucho más fuerte, todo estaba bien repartido. 

–Entonces, ¿cuáles son las normas? –preguntó mientras se secaba las manos tras fregar.

Mirjana parpadeó volviendo al tema y dejando de divagar. –Puedes transformarte cuando quieras, a mi no me importa que lo hagas en casa –empezó a enumerar, que se transformara en casa le daba más oportunidades para estudiarlo y trabajar con él–. En Luna llena tendrás vigilancia, al principio para asegurarnos, no interferiremos. Puedo ser yo o cualquiera de los lobos del grupo. 

No le hacía gracia eso de la vigilancia, pero supuso que no quedaba otra, tenía su lógica, por lo que asintió.

–¿Qué más? –dijo dejando el trapo y apoyándose en la encimera.

–Desde hace unos años está prohibido ir de “caza” sin algún compañero lobo, o humano en tu caso –dijo aunque su voz sonó un tanto más seria en ese punto, cuando sus padres habían muerto esa norma no existía y probablemente si sus tíos hubieran ido con ellos todo habría sido diferente. 

Misha notó el cambio y tuvo el presentimiento de que sabía la razón, quiso acercarse y acariciarla, darle algún consuelo, pero aunque ahora supiera que no era un completo peligro no se sentía confiado con eso todavía, por lo que sólo volvió a ocupar la silla junto a la mesa y esperó a que continuara.

–También ambos tenemos que saber en prácticamente todo momento dónde se encuentra el otro, en el bosque, en la universidad, en el centro… para poder localizarnos en caso de emergencia. Cuando vayas a estar en forma de lobo yo tendré un silbato para avisarte, es más fácil que me escuches que encontrarte por todo el bosque y tú puedes contestar aullando –explicó el punto. 

Él arrinconó el pensamiento de que lo estaría llamando como a un perro, había explicado que era cuando necesitara buscarlo por alguna emergencia, era normal.

–Luego te doy mi horario de clases –se acordó de que se lo había pedido el día anterior, pero no había tenido ocasión–. Y… cogí la costumbre de pasar parte o toda la noche en el bosque.

–Siempre que no sea Luna llena me basta con saber la parte del bosque en la que sueles estar –contestó ella–. Como ya sabes la gente no puede saber lo que hacemos, es necesario para mantenerlos alejados de todo esto.

Misha asintió. –No tengo ningún problema con eso –se había alejado de todos, o lo había intentado, el único indesprendible había sido Gavrel, pero aun así había pasado los cinco años sin revelárselo, por mucho que le hubiera pedido su amigo que le contara qué le pasaba, qué lo había hecho cambiar.

–Como en casi todas las empresas hay que llevar un control, hacer informes de los casos, algunos chequeos rutinarios cada cierto tiempo. Las misiones las asigna Vitya o Vladik, pero si crees que alguien es una posible amenaza no debes dudar al intentar atraparlo –dijo a groso modo y se quedó pensativa, estaba segura de que se olvidaba de algo. 

–Vale… –dijo con pesadez, después de cinco años de carrera estaba harto de hacer informes, y él que creía que los que tenía que entregar el lunes serían los últimos...–. Mientras de verdad sean simples chequeos –murmuró.

–No son tan exhaustivos como el primero –aseguró ella, frunció un segundo el ceño y luego recordó. –Cierto, las relaciones sentimentales entre compañeros están prohibidas –añadió señalándolos alternativamente para que entendiera a qué se refería, siempre se le olvidaba ya que, en un primer momento no pensaba conseguir compañero, y en segundo lugar, no estaba interesada demasiado en esas relaciones. 

_“¿Ves, Yersh? Te lo dije, olvídate de eso, más con ella. No hay nada que hacer”_ , pensó Misha al sentir al lobo nada conforme, él quería pensar que no le importaba esa prohibición, después de todo no tenía intención de estar con nadie de ninguna de las formas.

–¿Es todo?

–Sí, creo que no se me olvida nada, al menos importante –contestó ella levantándose–. Deberíamos empezar con el entrenamiento cuanto antes. 

–Tengo que hacer algunas cosas de la universidad, pero me da igual hacerlas ahora que más tarde o mañana –contestó Misha encogiéndose de hombros. 

Mirjana asintió tomándolo como una respuesta afirmativa. –Voy a ponerme ropa de deporte. Si necesitas cambiarte es el momento –dijo subiendo las escaleras y bajando minutos después con unos pantalones cortos, las deportivas y una sudadera–. Vamos al bosque corriendo. 

Misha sólo se había puesto las deportivas, abrió la puerta para salir y esperó a que ella abriera la marcha. Mirjana empezó a correr a su ritmo habitual sin contenerse, supuestamente Misha debería poder ir más rápido que ella y se encaminó hacia un claro que había encontrado hacía unas semanas. Esprintó en los últimos 400 metros esquivando los obstáculos del bosque y esperó a que su compañero llegara junto a ella. 

–¿Has ido fácil a este ritmo?–debería haberlo sido, o tendría que entrenar más. 

–Sí… bien –contestó Misha respirando profundamente, aunque más interesado en los sonidos y olores del bosque, una liebre acababa de salir corriendo espantada con su carrera, los pasos humanos no eran muy sigilosos.

–Bien, vamos a salir a correr todos los días juntos. Te avisaré de las horas cuando tenga tu horario –dijo ella aunque bastante aliviada porque fuera bien su resistencia, era un trabajo que se ahorraba, prefería centrarse en otros temas–. Quiero verte en lobo antes de cansarte con el combate. 

Aquello hizo que Mirjana captara toda su atención. ¿Quería que cambiara, ahora? ¿Teniendo que desnudarse por completo con ella observándole?

–Puedo no mirar si te incomoda –sugirió ella al ver su duda, ella no sentía vergüenza por eso, pero si él sí tenía no iba a forzarlo inútilmente, sólo sería perder tiempo. 

Misha asintió. –Si no te importa –pidió sacándose las zapatillas y la sudadera con la camiseta.

Ella echó una ojeada a su torso descubierto y luego se dio la vuelta más alerta que antes debido a esa situación en la que se encontraba más vulnerable. 

Él se deshizo rápidamente del resto de la ropa y la hizo un atillo antes de dejar salir a Yersh. Se tomó un par de segundos de adaptación al cambio de visión y posición, después el lobo rodeó a Mirjana sin mucha distancia hasta quedar frente a ella.

Mirjana lo miró desde su posición con la cabeza ladeada. –Eres grande y pareces fuerte –comentó apreciando eso considerablemente–. Es curioso el collar de pelo blanco –agregó pensando que sería una buena forma de identificarlo sin problemas. 

Yersh ladeó la cabeza ante sus apreciaciones, pero eso resultaba aburrido, antes de que a Misha le diera tiempo de pararlo, se puso de pie rápidamente apoyando las patas sobre Mirjana y consiguiendo que cayera de culo, quedándose mirándola moviendo la cola divertido.

Ella se tensó, lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y una mano puesta sobre la pistola con dardos. –Intuyo que no has podido controlar eso –dijo aunque le tranquilizó un poco que el lobo lo hubiera hecho más como una broma–. El lobo es más tú que tú –comentó volviendo a levantarse, pero rascando detrás de las orejas al animal. 

El lobo se empujó contra esa mano cariñosamente, Misha se sentía impotente porque era difícil resistirse a esas caricias, aunque le discutía a Yersh que eso no quería decir nada de que la mujer fuera a querer algo así que se podía ir bajando de esa nube.

–Vamos a ver cómo de rápido eres tú –dijo sacando un cronómetro de la mochila–. Hasta ese árbol de ahí –le indicó. 

El lobo miró el árbol, ¿ir y volver sin más, sólo por correr?: se sentó.

–Eso es un no –murmuró Mirjana frunciendo el ceño–. No vas a hacer cosas sin más –en cierto modo le resultaba un reto convencer al animal, ya había dado por supuesto que no era dócil, si lo fuera no estaría ahí–. ¿Y si te doy un trozo de cecina? –tanteó sacando una bolsita de la mochila. 

El animal dio un paso más cerca olfateando y cuando le enseñó la bolsa tiró de ella con los dientes.

–Sólo si eres buen chico y vas hasta ahí –repitió Mirjana alejando la bolsa del lobo. 

Pareció meditarlo ladeando la cabeza, ¿qué era eso de “buen chico”?, y después de todo tenía el estómago lleno, no tenía necesidad, pero bueno, podía aceptar hacer lo que quería la mujer, sólo por ser ella. Se dio la vuelta y echó a correr hasta dar la vuelta al árbol y detenerse casi echándosele encima.

Mirjana retrocedió un poco, volvió a rascarle sacando un trozo de cecina y dándoselo. –Muy rápido, buen chico, Misha –lo felicitó riendo interiormente por sus palabras, era divertido ver hasta dónde aguantaría el lobo ese trato–. Vale, ahora vamos a ver como de ágil estás y tus sentidos. Cierra los ojos durante quince segundos. 

El lobo cerró los ojos tras unos segundos, de poco le iba a servir que los cerrara podía oírla y olerla perfectamente.

Mirjana salió corriendo y cuando estaba un poco lejos y había zigzagueado para dejar más su olor por otros lugares fue sigilosamente para evitar que la escuchara y esperó agazapada tras unos arbustos. 

Él corrió en la dirección que la había oído irse, se detuvo cuando los olores se mezclaron y estaba ese roedor unos metros al este, pero si algo tenía muy desarrollado eran los sentidos, Misha no había sabido cómo controlar eso y al principio había sido una tortura, pero después se había servido mucho de ellos para evitar a la gente y para saber cuándo podía disfrutar del bosque con libertad porque no hubiera jóvenes tan incautos por allí como lo había sido él. Más en el caso de Mirjana que por haber tenido esa unión aunque aún no hubiese sido un lobo tenía su olor tan patente. Reconoció la opción correcta, pero en vez de correr de frente hasta allí retrocedió un poco para acercarse por la espalda con tanto sigilo que no lo notó hasta que empujó la cabeza bajo su brazo.

La chica se sobresaltó y volvió a caer de culo por eso. –Muy silencioso y rápido para seguir el rastro, pero eso lo has hecho a posta –lo reprendió y le apretó un poco la nariz en venganza. 

El lobo se apartó, sopló por la nariz y la miró fijamente, enseñando los incisivos un momento, un poco enfadado por su mal modo de tomar una broma.

Ella negó con la cabeza riendo interiormente, y le acarició la cabeza. –Estamos en paz –dijo volviendo a incorporarse–. A ver si consigues alcanzarme –lo retó echando a correr todo lo rápido que podía. 

La siguió sin problemas corriendo a su lado y a veces adelantándose o desviándose para curiosear algo y después volver a alcanzarla. Mirjana paró al rato respirando agitadamente y apoyó las manos en las rodillas flexionadas. 

–Vale, eres un gran lobo –admitió finalmente palmeando la cabeza del animal. 

El lobo movió la cola feliz y dio con el morro en la mano cuando la dejó caer para que lo acariciara, las palmaditas no le hacían mucha gracia.

–Y mimoso… –dijo para sí misma, pero aceptando darle lo que pedía, el animal no se había comportado mal así que debía premiarlo de algún modo. 

Disfrutó un rato de las caricias, pero al rato se cansó de estar ahí parado, levantó la cabeza esperando que su nariz captara algo con lo que entretenerse y se alejó a paso ligero hacia el sur.

Mirjana decidió dejarlo corretear un poco más y empezar ella a entrenar con los cuchillos y combate. Cuando entró en la academia había dejado el baile, pero Rinat solía decir que peleaba de una forma demasiado elegante, era complicado desprenderse de los viejos hábitos. 

Misha regresó al rato con un conejo cogido por el pellejo, se agitaba tratando de liberarse de sus fauces sin éxito, al llegar al claro, lo soltó para correr un poco y volver a cogerlo, jugando con el desafortunado roedor.

La chica se detuvo y lo observó unos segundos. –Vamos a entrenar, Misha –le dijo atenta a cuanto le costaba realizar el cambio. 

El aludido dejó ir al conejo con disgusto, dejando salir un corto y bajo gimoteo, había querido zampárselo después, pero Misha convenció a Yersh de no hacer semejante carnicería delante de Mirjana. Se acercó y golpeó la mochila con el morro, pidiéndole que le diera su ropa. Ella se la sacó y se dio la vuelta como había hecho antes para que el cambiara. 

–Ya está –informó cuando estuvo vestido por completo.

Ella volvió a girarse. –Bien, vamos a empezar –dijo acercándose un poco a él y empezando con la nociones básicas de kickboxing. 

Misha atendió pensando que era un alivio que no dijera nada acerca de su comportamiento como lobo y la tarde se le hizo un tanto larga con tanto contacto.

**Continuará...**


	8. Capítulo 8

_Martes 15 de mayo de 2007_

Cerró la puerta de su habitación procurando no hacerlo demasiado fuerte, ya había tenido bastante con la bronca de la profesora de ballet y la mirada de reprimenda de su madre, sabía que no estaba el horno para bollos y sólo porque había llegado tarde algunos días… por suerte la excusa de que era porque preguntaba dudas a los profesores había sido bastante creíble para Irina. Aún iba con las mallas, el body y el pelo recogido en un moño, no le habían dado tiempo a cambiarse. Tiró la mochila en la cama y miró por la ventana de su habitación, sonriendo al ver a Misha jugando en la suya, apartó las cosas del escritorio se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sobre él y abrió la ventana para tirar de la fina cuerda que habían puesto para poder pasarse cosas de una ventana a la otra y así llamar su atención. 

La cuerdecita hacía saltar una piedrecita que daba en la contraventana y Misha desvió la mirada hacia allí comprobando que Mirjana lo estaba llamando, levantó un dedo pidiendo un momento, pasó la pantalla y pausó el juego. Se puso una chaqueta y abrió la ventana.

–¿Conseguiste llegar a tiempo? –preguntó el chico.

Ella negó con la cabeza. –Diez minutos tarde y eso que fui corriendo todo el rato. Llamaron a mi madre y ahora no hay quien le sople –contestó pesadamente.

–Qué mierda. Necesitas una bici o una moto –dijo el Misha sentándose en el alféizar. 

–No sé ir en bici –contestó encogiéndose de hombros–. No me ha castigado porque cree que llegué tarde por preguntar dudas.

Misha rió. –Buena jugada. ¿Y cómo no sabes montar en bici? Casi sabe hasta Lupin –exageró.

–No me han enseñado, y nunca lo he necesitado. Normalmente estaba cerca del colegio, tanto mi casa como la escuela –explicó y agregó–: No hace falta que emprendáis la cruzada de enseñarme, no se lo digas a Gavi. 

–¿No quieres aprender? Será divertido –aseguró con risa en la voz.

–Divertido ver cómo me la pego una y otra vez… –dijo con ironía. 

–Y gritar cuando te soltemos por las cuestas –agregó él.

–Sí, sin duda será suuuper divertido –contestó rodando los ojos–. Lamentablemente tendré que privaros de tal entretenimiento, estoy bien con los pies sobre el suelo. 

–Bueno, pero consúltalo con la almohada –no perdió la esperanza–. Y la próxima vez que creas que vayas a llegar tarde te llevaré –se ofreció–. O Yura también puede –miró a otro lado al decir lo último. 

–Eso sí que me parece una buena idea, te tomo la palabra –dijo aceptando su oferta–. No estoy segura de lo de Yura, aún se pone nervioso cuando le doy un beso en la mejilla, dudo que tenerme pegada a la espalda sea algo sano para ambos –meditó.

–¿Quieres pegarte a mi espalda? –bromeó con un leve sonrojo.

Mirjana también se sonrojó. –Quizá –contestó guiñándole un ojo para seguirle la broma.

–Consulta eso también con la almohada, la tienes explotada a la pobre –bromeó cuando se recuperó de la primera impresión, no había esperado su reacción ni una casi afirmación–. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué puede hacer alquileres Misha hoy por ti? –preguntó con una sonrisa. 

Ella pareció meditarlo unos segundos. –Me gustó la canción que lleva Yerik de tono de móvil, ¿tienes algo de ese grupo? 

Misha asintió y se movió para rebuscar por su habitación hasta encontrar el disco. –Esa es _BYOB_ de _System Of A Down_ –contestó, ató una bolsa a la cuerda y moviendo la cuerda por la improvisada polea hizo que llegara hasta la ventana de Mirjana.

–¡Gracias! Te lo devolveré cuando lo grabe –prometió cogiendo el CD–. Te dejo con tu partida, tengo que cambiarme. 

–Em… sí, claro –contestó un poco desconcertado por la última parte de la información y cerró la ventana.

Mirjana bajó del escritorio, cerró la ventana y bajó el estor metiendo el CD en el ordenador para grabarlo y poder meterlo en su Mp3, era la única forma de escuchar esa música en su casa. Se cambió tranquilamente de ropa y se volvió a sentar frente al escritorio para estudiar mientras escuchaba el nuevo grupo que le había dado Misha, de nuevo con el estor subido por si su amigo la llamaba o simplemente verlo de vez en cuando.

***

_Sábado 19 de mayo de 2007_

Odiaba la física, era un asco de asignatura que no entendía aunque se lo propusiera, a pesar de eso siempre había sacado una media de 9 en los exámenes… casi siempre, el último examen que habían tenido había sacado sólo un 6, pero había sido por una error de cálculo y ahora sus padres pensaba que era porque sus nuevos amigos eran una mala influencia para ella, sobre todo Misha. Por eso estaba tratando de concentrarse y estudiar para sacar una buena nota en el siguiente y que no pensaran eso. Estaba haciendo cálculos con una expresión de frustración, mordiéndose con saña el labio inferior y frunciendo el ceño, había intentado hacer ese problema tres veces y no le salía lo que debía, era un asco. Arrancó de un tirón la hoja del cuaderno, la arrugó y dejó caer su cabeza sobre los libros. 

Oyó que Misha llamaba a su ventana y levantó la cabeza para verle saludar con una sonrisa de diversión.

–La ósmosis no funciona, muchos lo han probado –dijo riendo.

–No puedo con la física –contestó pasándose las manos por el pelo–. Tengo que subir la nota del examen. 

–Dijiste que fue cosa de la calculadora, ¿por qué te estresas?

–Fue cosa de la calculadora… –afirmó y suspiró–. Pero mis padres no se lo han creído. Piensan que estoy perdiendo el norte –explicó–. Y ahora el maldito problema no me sale.

–Pero si te pasas la mayor parte del tiempo en casa, si fuera por ellos más aún. ¿Quieres que te los pase hechos?

Mirjana asintió. –Eso estaría bien, sí –respondió cerrando el libro de física, retirando las cosas y sentándose en la mesa como siempre. 

Misha regresó al poco con el cuaderno de esa asignatura, lo puso en una bolsa y comenzó a mover la cuerda. –A lo que iba. ¿Te escapas hoy?

–Sí, Gavrel me hizo prometérselo, tengo que estrenar la ropa nueva o eso dijo –contestó sonriendo–. ¿Es en casa de Adriana? 

–Sí, está a la otra punta, un poco lejos para ir andando –contestó Misha–. ¿Estás lista a las ocho y te pegas a mi espalda? –preguntó con humor. 

Mirjana rió y asintió. –Estaré lista a las oc…

–No, no lo estarás. Baja de ahí ahora mismo, Mirjana –ordenó Irina entrando en ese momento a la habitación de su hija–. Se suponía que estabas estudiando, ¿no era que tus amigos no te distraían? Estás faltando a tus deberes y planeando quebrantar las normas deliberadamente. Es evidente que sí son una mala influencia y sobre todo ese chico –dijo enfadada señalando a Misha al final. 

–Estábamos hablando de física… antes –aportó Misha desde su ventana, aunque no muy seguro de si eso ayudaría a Mirjana, se había metido en un buen lío y podía salpicarle a él también si hablaba con sus padres.

–Sólo íbamos a ir a casa de Gavrel, pero vosotros seguís tratándome como una niña –protestó Mirjana mintiendo descaradamente con la idea de cubrir la tapadera de Misha, bajando de la mesa como le había ordenado su madre. 

–Eres una niña –la mujer se acercó a la ventana–. No molestes a mi hija –le advirtió a Misha cerrando la ventana y bajando la persiana–. No quiero volver a verte cerca de ese chico, ni de ninguno de los demás, ¿entendido? Tu padre estará de acuerdo conmigo cuando vuelva. 

–¡No! Son mis amigos, no son una mala influencia, no los conoces y yo me juntaré con quien me dé la real gana –contestó Mirjana gritándole a su madre furiosa, ¿qué derecho tenía a decirle con quien debía juntarse y con quien no? 

–No me levantes la voz, jovencita. 

–¡O qué! ¡¿Te preocupa que se enteren los vecinos?! ¡No me importa!

Irina levantó la mano y le propinó una bofetada a su hija que se quedó mirándola sorprendida. 

–No te juntarás con ellos, nos iremos de este pueblo en cuanto acabemos y si hace falta dejarte encerrada lo haremos –sentenció su madre cerrando con llave la puerta del balcón–. ¿Entendiste? 

Mirjana apretó los dientes conteniendo las lágrimas y asintió. Su madre salió de la habitación cerrando también la puerta con llave y ella se quedó donde estaba sin saber qué hacer.

***

Misha se movía por su habitación preocupado, había escuchado algunos de los gritos y se sentía mal, pensando que hablar por la ventana junto con la cuerda había sido una soberana estupidez. Había bajado a cenar, había vuelto a su habitación y miraba hacia la casa de Mirjana, la persiana seguía bajada. No quería meterla en más problemas.

Unos minutos después se decidió, cogió un cuaderno y escribió en él, en caso de que pudiera o quisiera hablar, llamar lo menos posible la atención. Después cogió unas piedrecitas de una de las plantas de su madre que había en el pasillo y las lanzó a la ventana de Mirjana.

La chica seguía en un estado de furia y sorpresa a partes iguales, aunque se había sentado en la cama cuando su padre llegó para volver a decirle lo mismo que su madre, que se mantuviera lejos de esos chicos. El sonido en su ventana consiguió que saliera un poco de ese estado y subió despacio la persiana para no hacer ruido encontrando a Misha al otro lado con un cuaderno. 

“¿ESTÁS BIEN?”

Mirjana cogió un cuaderno y un bolígrafo y escribió. 

“NO. NO ME DEJAN IR CON VOSOTROS” 

Misha se vio muy apenado al leerlo.

“LO SIENTO”

“ES MI CULPA. ESTO NO FUE LA MEJOR IDEA” Y señaló la ventana.

“NO ES TU CULPA. SON IDIOTAS” 

“ME ESCAPARÉ”

“¿NO ES DEMASIADO ARRIESGADO?” 

Al principio no se había percatado de la marca roja en su mejilla porque manteniendo las ventanas cerradas y ya habiendo caído la noche la luz de una habitación hacía reflejo en la otra ventana, pero al verlo se había sentido enfadado y preocupado por ella.

Mirjana asintió con la cabeza tapándose la mejilla con la mano. 

“NO QUIERO QUEDARME SOLA Y ENCERRADA”

Misha pareció dudar antes de escribir para contestar, mirando la luz del salón en el piso inferior de la casa de Mirjana.

“TE ESPERO BAJO EL BALCÓN”

“DEJO ABIERTO MSN POR SI HAY PROBLEMAS”

Mirjana se mordió el labio inferior. 

“BAJO LA VENTANA. BALCÓN CERRADO”

Misha la miró con horror; de verdad la había encerrado la muy zorra de su madre.

“OK”

Ella cerró el cuaderno, se despidió con un gesto y bajó la persiana de nuevo para ir al baño, a ducharse e intentar cubrir la marca roja de su mejilla. A las ocho esperó a que su madre hiciera la comprobación de que no había escapado por el único sitio que podía y que estaba durmiendo bajo las mantas. Cuando Irina se fue hacia su propia habitación ella se levantó y abrió la ventana para bajar por ella, era más complicado que por el balcón, pero por lo menos no había hielo. 

–Salta, te cojo –dijo Misha en voz baja.

Ella miró abajo, dudó un segundo, pero se soltó cayendo entre los brazos de él aunque ambos acabaron en el suelo de culo. 

–Lo siento. 

–No importa –dijo levantándose, la miró y tras unos segundos de duda le dio un beso en la mejilla buena–. Vamos, he movido la moto para que no se nos oiga.

Mirjana asintió sonriendo, si sus padres habían visto que él se iba solo y que ella estaba en su habitación pensarían que les había hecho caso. Cogió la mano de Misha y caminó a su lado hasta que llegaron a la moto de él. 

–Misha… –lo llamó bajando un poco la mirada–. ¿Se nota?

El chico apretó los dientes por el recuerdo. –No, no se nota. ¿Aún te duele? –preguntó consiguiendo no imprimir su enfado en sus palabras.

–No, no mucho –contesto. 

–Toma, póntelo –dijo pasándole el casco, él se subió a la moto y la esperó, sin dar pie a réplica.

Mirjana obedeció, se puso el casco aunque no le hiciera gracia que él no llevara y se subió a su espalda rodeándole con los brazos por la cintura, pegándose a él. 

–Pues vamos de fiesta… sep… –comentó antes de arrancar sintiendo mucho calor donde estaba en contacto con ella.

–¡Mir! –gritó Gavrel al verlos llegar–. Me tenías taaan preocupado cuando Misha me dijo que tu madre os cazó. Es… ¡como Romeo y Julieta! Tan trágico.

–No exageres, Gavrel –replicó Mirjana bajando de la moto y quitándose el casco, y sonrió al moreno. 

El chico la abrazó y la hizo caminar hacia el interior de la casa. –Vamos, me tienes que enseñar qué te me has puesto.

–Lo que compramos… si no lo hago me matas –bufó ella quitándose el abrigo cuando estuvieron dentro de la casa. Llevaba unos shorts de cuero negro que sólo le cubrían el culo y un top verde con tela ligeramente transparente, de tirantes, con un pequeño escote que dejaba ver el nacimiento de sus pechos y la espalda completamente descubierta. 

Gavrel le cogió la mano y le hizo dar una vuelta. –Preciosa, hoy van a caer como moscas –rió–. ¿A que sí, Misha?

–Am… sí, está guapa… –le dio la razón un poco tímido, y bastante sorprendido por el cambio–. Yo voy a por una cerveza –huyó de allí.

–Yo también necesito una… o varias –comentó Mirjana sonrojada por los halagos. 

–Sí, síguele, ves a por tu Romeo, Mir –la animó Gavrel.

La chica rodó los ojos. –No lo decía por eso, Celestino –replicó–. Luego me debes un baile. 

–Dos si bailas con él –dijo guiñándole un ojo.

–Eres un liante –murmuró haciéndose paso hasta las cervezas, abriéndose una bebió hasta casi la mitad de una sola vez y se paró a mirar a la gente a su alrededor y encontró unas compañeras de clase con las que estuvo hablando, bebiendo y bailando un rato, hasta que distinguió a Yerik en la multitud y se despidió para ir a saludar, sorprendiéndose de que también estuviera Yura–. ¡Yerik, Yura! Bailar conmigo –los saludó cogiendo al primero de la mano y girando sobre sí misma. 

Yerik rió, la hizo dar otra vuelta y la puso entre él y Yura. –¿Cuántas llevas?

–Creo que cuatro –contestó riendo. 

–No deberías beber más en un rato –aconsejó Yura, sonriendo un tanto divertido. 

–¿Este es el fruto de las compras con Gavrel? Te queda muy bien –dijo Yerik, estaba acostumbrado con sus hermanas mayores a que hicieran pases de modelos pidiendo opiniones. La hizo girar de modo que quedara de frente a Yura.

–Sí… ejem… me gusta cómo te sienta el verde –agregó el moreno avergonzado sin dejar de moverse al ritmo de la música. 

–¡Gracias! –le agradeció colgándose de él para darle un beso que pretendió ser en la mejilla aunque acabó demasiado cerca de los labios del chico y dejó las manos alrededor de su cuello para seguir bailando–. Tuve que esconderla para que no la viera mi madre –comentó mirando a Yerik y sonriendo triunfal. 

Yerik sonrió divertido y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza. –Muy bien, estamos orgullosos de ti.

Ella rió divertida. –Hoy ha sido un día de locos –aseguró. 

El rubio le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, ya les había contado Gavrel al llegar a la fiesta un poco histérico.

–Estamos para cualquier cosa que podamos ayudarte.

–¿Alguno quiere adoptarme? Soy adorable –medio bromeó, pero negó con la cabeza–. Gracias, está todo bien. 

Yura acarició su mejilla y sonrió. –Quizá Anya, ¿verdad, Yerik? 

El chico soltó una carcajada. –Sí, ella adopta todos los bichos que se encuentra.

–Le preguntaré cuando la vea –rió Mirjana y entonces vio a Misha unas personas más lejos y soltó a Yura–. Tengo que ir a bailar con Misha, sino no podré hacerlo con Gavrel. 

–Gavrel y sus chantajes y apuestas –murmuró Yerik a su espalda negando con la cabeza y Yura asintió. 

–Sé que tiene un plan malvado –añadió Mirjana, dejó un beso a ambos en la mejilla y se empezó a alejar–. Nos vemos luego. 

Misha estaba en una partida improvisada de cartas o algo parecido, acababa de sacar una carta de un sujetador, alzarla triunfal y que el grupo de dos chicos y cuatro chicas se lanzara sobre él. Se levantaron riendo, repartieron una carta a cada uno, se dieron la vuelta y la escondieron en algún lugar bajo su ropa, cuando volvieron a mirarse por turnos fueron metiendo mano donde creían que podía estar la carta de otro, si fallaban bebían.

–Parece divertido, ¿puedo jugar, Misha? –preguntó Mirjana llegando a la espalda del chico antes de que repartieran de nuevo las cartas. 

–Sí, sí que puede –dijo otro de los chicos algo mayor.

–Te tienes que esconder la carta en algún sitio –explicó Misha y al mirarla se cuestionó dónde iba a hacerlo… entre otras cosas.

–Vale, ¿me la dais? –pidió y cuando vio que todos se giraron la escondió en ese pequeño bolsillo con cremallera que siempre ponían dentro de los bolsillos de los pantalones–. Listo. 

–¿Cómo te llamas, guapa? –preguntó el más mayor.

–Mir, Mirjana, pero todos me llaman Mir –contestó con una sonrisa alegre–. ¿Tú? 

–Ivan –contestó–. Empiezas a meter mano.

Mirjana los miró, y finalmente metió las manos en los bolsillos traseros de Ivan rodeándolo con los brazos desde delante. 

–Nada –anunció. 

–Para otra vez, más dentro, gatita –susurró Ivan antes de que la chica se apartara y volviera a su sitio.

–Te tomo la palabra –contestó ella riendo suavemente. 

Misha le puso un chupito delante aunque estaba un poco preocupado por lo alegre que iba ya la chica. –Si fallas, bebes –explicó.

–Vale –aceptó, cogió el chupito y se lo tomó de un trago con una mueca de desagrado al final por el ardor en su garganta. 

La chica a la derecha de Mirjana se lanzó a meter la mano en el frente de los pantalones de Misha, el chico jadeó y reculó un poco sin habérselo esperado, más cuando la rubia teñida siguió un poco inspeccionando.

–Ups, no, parece que eso no está –dijo con una sonrisa ladeada y miró a Mirjana retadora mientras se bebía su chupito.

La siguiente chica, una morena, tuvo el mismo resultado con el chico rubio, quien luego probó suerte en el sujetador de una castaña con el pelo rizado. Ivan se puso frente a Mirjana y metió la mano en su camiseta tocando un pecho y entre ellos, logrando que Mirjana ahogara un jadeo.

–Qué fallo, no la puedes sujetar ahí –dijo sin el tono de disculpa acorde. Volvió a su sitio y se bebió un chupito.

La chica de pelo rizado encontró la carta de su amiga rubia en la cadera bajo el pantalón y las bragas. Todos sacaron sus cartas y las volvieron a repartir para empezar de nuevo. 

–Te toca, Misha –dijo Mirjana mirando a su amigo expectante. 

Misha se movió hasta estar enfrente de la morena, la recorrió con sus ojos y después a la espalda y se detuvieron un segundo más en la leve variación en su culo, pero esa vez, en su lugar, pasó una mano bajo el vestido acariciando la cadera izquierda de ella y haciendo sonar la tira del tanga cuando la apartó.

–Una carta escurridiza –dijo con una sonrisa antes de regresar a su sitio y beber.

Mirjana se concentró de nuevo mirándolos a todos, sabiendo que era su turno, y encontrándose con la mirada retadora de la rubia de bote se encogió de hombros y se colocó detrás de la chica morena habiendo visto su expresión cuando Misha dijo que no estaba la carta. Metió la mano bajo el vestido, sonrió y la sacó. Todos se lanzaron sobre ella como era costumbre, Misha sonreía divertido porque había aprovechado la pista.

Cuando devolvieron las cartas Mirjana miró a Misha un segundo y pareció recordar porque estaba ahí. 

–¡Oh! Misha, antes te estaba buscando. Tienes que bailar conmigo. 

–¿Por qué? –preguntó un poco desconcertado.

–Gavrel me ha dicho que si bailo contigo el me concederá dos bailes, si no nada –explicó ella y lo miró suplicante. 

–Gavrel nunca se priva de bailar, seguro que hasta se olvidó –contestó Misha.

Ella lo miró desilusionada, pero asintió. –Vale… voy a buscarlo entonces. Gracias por dejarme jugar con vosotros –dijo sonriéndole a los demás jugadores antes de girarse un poco tambaleante para buscar al susodicho. 

Tardó un poco en dar con él y llamar su atención. 

–Uy, Mir, ¿te has caído en la marmita del tío Absolut? –dijo Gavrel sujetándola cuando la vio acercarse.

–Sólo bebí cuatro cervezas y un chupito –se defendió ella–. Misha no quiere bailar conmigo, creo que prefiere hacerlo con esa chica morena o la rubia de bote –le informó. 

–Eso son opiniones infundadas –dijo Gavrel con ligereza–. Dile de mi parte que deje de meter manos en bragas y que baile contigo, luego si quieres vuelve. Así te despejas –dijo lo último más bien para sí a la vez que la cogía por los hombros y la giraba en la dirección correcta–. Y no bebas más que tienes que escalar.

Mirjana hizo un mohín, pero se movió por inercia hacia donde estaba Misha, cuando llegó tiró de su camiseta. 

–Tampoco quiere bailar conmigo, Misha –le dijo y frunció el ceño–. Dijo que te dijera que dejaras de meter mano en bragas y bailes conmigo… creo. Pero si no quieres creo que iré a buscar a Yura o Yerik… –murmuró lo último para sí.

–Está bien, Yura ya habrá volado al nido y no creo que encuentres a Yerik –dijo levantándose y sacándose la carta de la cadera derecha–. Nos vemos –se despidió del resto.

Mirjana unió sus manos tras el cuello de Misha y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho empezando a moverse. Misha suspiró y también se movió despacio, siendo más consciente de que iba a tener que llevarla a su casa dentro de poco, cuando se despejaran ambos un poco.

–Debería haberme quedado en casa –murmuró Mirjana al rato. 

–No le des tantas vueltas. Las fiestas son para divertirse y relajarse de esos problemas –contestó Misha y puso sus manos en las caderas de ella tentativamente.

–No es por eso… es que os molesto –explicó agradeciendo ese toque–. Tú quieres seguir con ellas, Yerik estará por ahí también y Gavrel… bueno, estaba entretenido. 

–No molestas –rebatió Misha.

–Vamos, Misha… querías estar con la morena, o con la rubia… no sé cual… no querías bailar conmigo –replicó ella. 

–Aunque fuera así –no se molestó en mentir–, tú tampoco quieres bailar conmigo, querías bailar con Gavrel y él lo lió todo como siempre –argumentó él.

Mirjana levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. –Yo sí quería bailar contigo, Gavrel sólo me dio una excusa para pedírtelo –confesó aún en su estado sus mejillas se sonrojaron por el hecho. 

Misha boqueó, cortado, sin haberse esperado que todo eso fuera algo más que el nuevo jueguecito de Gavrel, además se sentía un poco tímido con ella todavía, aunque no lo parecía le costaba confiar en la gente y en el caso de Mir estaba empezando a asentar los pilares de su amistad, era difícil cambiar de registro aunque la chica le hubiese gustado de primeras, bueno, después de jugar al baloncesto y ver que no era una repelente había sido aceptable. Sacudió la cabeza, seguro que no era eso y se estaba montando sus películas en un momento.

–Gavrel baila mejor –dijo finalmente.

Ella se encogió de hombros. –Y mejor que Yura y Yerik y también bailo con ellos –contestó. 

El chico asintió y sonrió, reafirmándose en su pensamiento de que se había montado sus películas, ella sólo quería bailar con todos, con sus amigos.

–Pues entonces bailemos de verdad, ¿qué es esto de moverse como si fuera una canción ñoña? –cuestionó animadamente, cogiendo una mano de su cuello y zarandeándola para que ella se moviera, él lo había empezando a hacer dando algunos botecitos.

Mirjana sonrió divertida, bajó la mano que estaba en el cuello de Misha a su cadera y empezó a moverse más animadamente, de vez en cuando girando sobre sí misma con ayuda de él y riendo. Bailaron dos canciones antes de que una más lenta empezara a sonar, Mir dejó un beso en la mejilla de Misha y le sonrió dulcemente. 

–Gracias, Misha. No te entretengo más… voy a reclamar mis bailes al liante –dijo animada. 

–¿Después nos vamos?

–Como quieras, no tengo mucha prisa. 

–Estaré viendo qué están liando fuera –dijo antes de alejarse, otro día sería el de ligar, hoy alguien tenía que ocuparse de que Mir llegara de una pieza y no tenía pena por cambiar su plan, eran amigos y había una fiesta casi cada fin de semana.

**Continuará...**


	9. Capítulo 9

_Martes 21 de mayo de 2013_

A pesar de que Mirjana había dicho que no le importaba que se transformara en casa se había abstenido de hacerlo fuera de su habitación hasta ese día. Ella había ido hacer unas compras y él había salido de clase y había vuelto a la casa en vez de ir a la biblioteca, esa casa era confortable y no se pasaba el día escuchando a los vecinos locos de al lado tan pronto discutiendo como queriendo hacer un agujero en la pared de su salón con la cama. Al encontrar la casa vacía había pensado que ese era el momento para que Yersh inspeccionara tranquilamente, además ese día había entregado el último informe y podía relajarse hasta que tuviera que presentar su tesina sobre las hormonas que activaban la ira. 

Se había transformado y había recorrido el pasillo, el baño, olisqueado bajo la puerta de la habitación de Mirjana y seguido en la planta baja empezando con la cocina. Había encontrado un olor interesante en una cajita de madera situada en una balda baja de la estantería cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a su compañera de casa.

Mirjana se sorprendió un poco de ver allí al lobo, Misha no se había transformado por lo que había dado por supuesto que era porque no encontraba cómodo hacerlo en la casa, al parecer sólo había necesitado coger confianza. 

–Ven, Misha, ven bonito –lo llamó silbando un poco, por alguna razón le encantaba picar al lobo y poner a prueba su paciencia era un buen ejercicio para el control de Misha sobre el animal. Además, Vitya les había explicado hacía tiempo que la mejor forma de conocer las reacciones de un lobo para entenderlo, era jugar a ese juego, recrear una situación en la que las reacciones posibles sean muy diferentes para poder diferenciarlas. 

Él la miró y fue a ignorarla, pero esas bolsas llevaban algo más suculento que lo interesante que podía ser esa caja, por lo que se acercó, identificó la bolsa con la carne y metió el hocico en ella.

–No –dijo firmemente ella levantando la bolsa y caminando hacia la cocina–. Pórtate bien y quizá me piense darte un filete de ternera–le dijo enseñándole el paquete. 

Se alzó sobre sus patas traseras tratando de cogerlo, pero ella lo elevó más. Ladeó la cabeza considerando qué hacer, decidiendo frotar la cabeza en la pierna a modo de carantoña y después la miró expectante.

–No lo vas a lograr con un par de mimos –le aseguró guardando la carne en la nevera y le pasó una bolsa de papel que parecía ser de una tienda de ropa–. Déjala en la escalera, anda. 

El lobo aceptó hacerlo, pero teniendo en mente que sólo iba a hacer eso, después asaltaría la nevera. Regresó y la miró esperando su recompensa.

Mirjana lo miró, se inclinó y extendió una mano. –La pata. 

Misha la rodeó por la derecha queriendo llegar a la nevera para sacar la carne, pero ella le obstaculizó el paso.

–Vamos, hasta un simple perro puede hacerlo –lo retó ella. 

El lobo le gruñó, él no era un perro y era exactamente como estaba queriendo tratarlo, no iba a caer en eso.

–Está bien, si no te gusta dar la pata, al menos choca esos cinco –dijo fingiendo resignación y cambiando la posición de la mano. El animal sólo se movió tratando de llegar a su objetivo desde el otro lado–. Te compré el filete más grande y rojo de la carnicería, tenía una pinta exquisita, de ternera joven. Creo que me lo merezco –negoció.

Misha se impacientó, tenía hambre, sólo había comido un mísero bocadillo en toda la mañana, pero no se había dado cuenta del hambre hasta ese momento. Gimoteó un poco y empujó su pierna tratando de hacer que se moviera.

–¿Entonces no me vas a dar ninguna muestra de agradecimiento? –preguntó ella negando con la cabeza. 

El lobo le dio un lametón en la mano y volvió a empujarla. La impaciencia de lobo y humano se estaba haciendo una, comenzando a proponer esta segunda parte cambiar a fin de llegar a la comida y Yersh estaba empezando a estar de acuerdo.

Mirjana sonrió levemente, abrió la nevera y sacó el filete y plato con ensalada de pasta que le había sobrado de la comida. –Vamos a cenar al salón –sugirió poniendo la ternera en un plato grande y todo sobre una bandeja para llevarlo a la otra habitación. Se sentó en el sofá y dejó el plato con la comida del lobo en el suelo.

La carne fue atacada al instante y consumida en poco tiempo, cuando desapareció del plato lo lamió y se acercó con el hocico un poco manchado a ver qué era lo que ella estaba comiendo.

–La pasta es mía –le advirtió Mirjana cuando lo vio–. Si quieres luego te doy postre. 

Misha decidió dejarla tranquila con su comida y devolvió su atención a esa caja de madera. Frustrado por no conseguir abrirla, la cogió con la boca y se la llevó a Mirjana poniéndosela en la pierna.

–¿Qué? ¿Quieres ver qué hay dentro? –preguntó cogiendo la caja, recordaba que era un regalo de Kirill de sus vacaciones en Senegal–. Sólo es una figura hecha con un cuerno de elefante –explicó abriéndole la caja y sacando la estatuilla.

A Misha ya no le gustó esa cosa al saber y ver lo que era y el lobo perdió también el interés alejándose para dar una vuelta más al salón sin que nada más le llamara la atención y tumbándose relajado a modo esfinge a esperar que ella terminara de comer.

Mirjana acabó su plato, guardó la caja donde estaba y se levantó para dejar los platos en la cocina. En ese momento, Misha escuchó su móvil vibrar en la planta superior y salió corriendo hacia allí, vio en la pantalla que era Gavrel, pensó en transformarse, pero también sería entretenido si fuera otro quien contestara y así se libraba de unos cuando gritos porque llevaba sin hablar con él desde el sábado cuando le había dicho que se mudó con Mirjana. Dudó si hacerlo, ya que Mirjana ahora era diferente, quizás no se tomara bien la broma, pero Yersh estaba a favor de cualquier idea que resultara en algo entretenido y él era el que estaba en el juego en ese momento. Por ello, cogió el aparato e hizo que Mirjana lo cogiera antes de cerciorarse de lo que era, con la suerte de que pulsó el botón de aceptación de llamada.

–¿Diga? –contestó mirando mal al lobo por haberle hecho contestar a su móvil. 

–¿Mir? ¡Hola, Mir! ¡Qué emoción! Ya compartís teléfono –le llegó la voz de Gavrel desde el otro lado.

La mirada de Mirjana se endureció al reconocer al hombre y ver cómo se la había jugado Misha. –Misha está ocupado, me ha dicho que conteste yo –contestó aunque sabía que no serviría de mucho. 

–Claro, claro, pásamelo cuando lo veas salir de la ducha –dijo Gavrel–. ¿Qué te cuentas, Mir? Al final eres más escurridiza que Misha y no quedamos, estoy muy disgustado.

–He tenido algunos problemas con el trabajo últimamente –se excusó ella, en parte era cierto–. Lo intentaré la próxima vez. 

–Esta noche, ven conmigo a Mokryy Tanets, es la última oportunidad de ver ese culo de 8 moverse como es debido –dijo Gavrel y Misha se movió al oír llegar la tragedia para tratar de recuperar el teléfono.

–¿Esta noche? –dijo sorprendida por la repentina decisión esquivando a Misha, él le había dado el teléfono, era culpa suya por intentar huir de Gavrel–. ¿A qué hora? –preguntó, aparte de devolvérsela al lobo hacía unos días que necesitaba un polvo. 

–Nueve y media. Pero pregúntale cuándo tiene el primer turno por si acaso se lo han cambiado y no me ha dicho nada. Hay que sacarle las cosas con sacacorchos en los últimos años, es un engorro –dijo Gavrel.

–Vale. Nos vemos en la entrada –aceptó sin comentar nada de lo de Misha. 

–No llegues tarde. Hasta luego, Mir, dale un morreo a Misha de mi parte –dijo riendo antes de colgar.

–Toma, tu teléfono –Mirjana le tendió de nuevo el móvil a Misha–. ¿Querrás que te lleve al trabajo? 

Misha negó con la cabeza, de hecho sería genial si no fuera ni a verle ni a que Gavrel le contara cosas sobre él como sabía que ocurriría, cogió el aparato y salió rápidamente hasta llegar a su habitación donde recuperó su forma humana y se quedó hasta que tuvo que marcharse a trabajar.

***

Aparcó el coche a una manzana de la discoteca donde había quedado con Gavrel y dónde hasta esa noche había trabajado Misha. En el tiempo que llevaba viviendo en esa ciudad había ido un par de veces, aunque esa vez intuía que se quedaría más rato que el que había estado las otras dos noches juntas. En parte se alegraba de haber quedado con su antiguo amigo, con él podría saber más cosas de cómo había pasado esos cinco años Misha, información bastante importante. Aunque el lobo estuviera siendo bastante confiable aún les quedaba por pasar la prueba de la primera Luna llena. 

No se molestó en ponerse el abrigo aunque fuera hacía bastante frío como para ir con esos pantalones diminutos y ese top de tirante fino semitransparente, de todas formas se lo iba a quitar en unos segundos y no estaba por la labor de perderlo ni tener que estar pendiente de él en todo momento. 

Le fue bastante fácil encontrar a Gavrel entre la multitud; él la vio a ella y ella lo escuchó a él y segundos después estaba siendo estrujada por los brazos del hombre. 

–Hola, Gavrel –saludó sin soltarse del abrazo. 

El hombre la miró detenidamente. –Veo que has progresado después de mis consejos básicos, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Mir –dijo asintiendo con la cabeza–. Vamos a ponernos al día y a hacernos con unos chulazos.

–Me apunto a esa segunda parte –dijo caminando con él hacia la entrada de la discoteca–. Tú también estás genial, Gavrel –añadió como contestación al cumplido recibido, la verdad era que él tenía razón en lo de los consejos básicos. 

–Gracias, cielo. Lo sé –contestó el chico antes de saludar alegremente al portero de Mokryy Tanets, charlando un poco, parecía que iba a la discoteca casi tanto como su amigo y de ahí esa cordialidad.

Se abrieron paso entre la multitud hasta llegar a la barra, pidieron una copa y Gavrel le señaló la jaula en la que Misha estaba bailando con su mono pirata como una segunda piel con tirantes prácticamente a modo de decoración ya que nada cubría su pecho y el culo al aire. El hombre se movía de un modo fluido, tan natural como podía verse un lobo cazando, no se adivinada la inseguridad que en los últimos años lo caracterizaba, movía tan incitantemente su culo, incluso contra los barrotes, como hacía ver el poder dominante de su cuerpo, una vez que ponías tus ojos sobre él era difícil apartarlos.

Mirjana se quedó observándolo largos minutos sin decir nada, por un segundo pensando que ahí sí que estaba el verdadero Misha, o al menos como podría ser si ningún lobo lo hubiera mordido. Lo miró con un deje de nostalgia en sus ojos que no tardó mucho en desaparecer y se reprendió mentalmente por sus propios pensamientos. 

–La verdad es que parece como si hubieran metido a otra persona en la jaula clavadita a él –le dijo a Gavrel observándolo un poco más antes de apartar la vista de esos movimientos de su cuerpo. 

–Eso le digo, que tiene que dejar su jaula no sólo cuando va a meterse en una, pero ni caso me hace, Mir –dijo Gavrel aún mirando a su amigo.

–En algún momento te hará caso –dijo con seguridad, si el entrenamiento iba bien Misha debería empezar a recuperar esa confianza que tenía antiguamente. 

–Ay, Mir. Pero ya no sé qué hacer. Míralo, es un pecado que nadie lo toque, menos mal que tú lo estrenaste, algo es algo –dijo Gavrel–. Tiene una piel más suave de lo que se puede pensar, como si fuera renovada constantemente, está hecho para que lo toquen. ¡Pero no hay manera! Y me siento horrible presionándolo, en los últimos cinco años puedo contar con los dedos de las manos las veces que lo he visto reír; llorar perdí la cuenta –suspiró–. Antes no había visto una lágrima ni por abrirse las rodillas al caerse en el patio del colegio cuando éramos pequeños –se pasó una mano por los ojos–. Lo siento, Mir, te veo y me da por desahogarme contigo. ¡Estamos de fiesta! Cuéntame líos. 

Ella lo miró un segundo y luego bajó la vista a su copa. –Tampoco hay mucho que contar realmente… Me gradué la primera de mi año y luego empecé a trabajar. Dejé el baile, no he tenido más parejas estables y tampoco se puede decir que haya tenido muchos amigos –enumeró encogiéndose de hombros. 

–No me digas que tú también estás de monja, porque entonces debía haber algo raro en los condones que usasteis, es la única explicación para semejante epidemia.

Ella negó con la cabeza esbozando una sonrisa ladeada. –Digamos que también progresé en eso. Simplemente no he estado con nadie más de una noche. 

Gavrel rió y la abrazó. –¡Esa es mi Mir! –dijo antes de pedir dos chupitos y darle uno–. ¡Por la lujuria!

Ella bebió el chupito de un trago. –Y básicamente eso es todo –concluyó su enumeración previa. 

–Yo he tenido… espera… no, ese no cuenta… hum… podemos dejarlo en ocho novios, todos un encanto… y luego unos gilipollas, pero así está el panorama, lo mejor es darse a la lujuria –dijo asintiendo ante lo último.

–Menos jaleos, sin duda –concordó ella–. ¿Tú también estás acabando este año la carrera? –preguntó con cierta curiosidad. 

–Sí… ¡Oh! Ahora que me acuerdo, me dijo Anya que te haría un amuleto de la suerte, a ver si no se extravía por correo y llega para tu cumple –dijo con una sonrisa–. Hablando de eso, ¿hacemos una fiesta con los demás? Con tu ayuda podría arrastrar a Misha también para que estemos todos.

–¿Misha no habla con el resto? –preguntó extrañada–. Podría estar bien, verlos –contestó a su pregunta, aunque no estaba segura de querer hacerlo, sería extraño, todo había cambiado demasiado, pero la mención de Anya y su regalo hacía que no pudiera ignorar del todo la propuesta. 

–No, cielo, todo empezó con una pelea en el instituto, el otro quedó hecho un trapo, aunque era un gilipollas, o con lo del gato de su abuela, la pobre mujer se llevó un disgusto cuando el bicho desapareció y cada vez va a peor, no lo sé, pero primero fue bronca con Yerik y Yura cuando dejó el atletismo de sopetón y luego… se hizo su jaula, apartó a Anya y a Lupin y también lo intentó conmigo –contestó Gavrel y suspiró con pesar–. Pero ¡hagamos esa fiesta! Hay que avisar a todos y comenzar a preparar.

Mirjana asintió mientras analizaba todo lo que había dicho, intuía qué podía haber pasado con el gato de la abuela de Misha y era lógico que un lobo dejara para el arrastre a un humano, pero no parecía haber tenido consecuencias de gran gravedad, la pregunta era si había habido más. 

–¿Misha en una pelea? ¿Empezó a pelearse? –preguntó mostrando sorpresa. 

–Lo sé, nosotros también nos sorprendimos tanto que tardamos en intentar separarlos. No, no empezó a pelearse, para pelearse hay que tocar a la gente y él… no toca a nadie ni para defenderse –contestó Gavrel, con la voz tomada al final y algo de desesperación.

–Ya veo… trataré de ayudarlo, Gavrel –dijo porque realmente era lo que debía hacer y sabía que eso le alegraría al moreno, no lo hubiera hecho si la hubiera puesto en un compromiso innecesario–. Hagamos esa fiesta –aceptó finalmente, podría estar bien conocer los puntos de vista del resto y sería interesante ver qué había pasado con Lupin. 

–¡Oh, Mir! –exclamó emocionado abrazándola–. ¡Fiesta! Tengo que enviarle un e-mail a Yerik a ver en qué volcán anda metiendo la nariz y a ver cuándo viene Yura de Estados Unidos. Pero la haremos. Y les llevaremos a Misha. ¿Sabes? Yo creo que tú lo conseguirías, ya le llegaste una vez al corazón así que… Al principio creía que era por la ruptura que le dieron estar neuras, pero me dijo que no y era extraño que cuando estuviera remontando volviera a estar hecho pedazos.

Mirjana confirmó su idea de que Gavrel esperaba demasiado de ella. –Le llegué al corazón y se lo rompí. Aunque no sea por eso… –contestó ella bebiendo de su copa–. Y yo también he cambiado, mucho. No creo que pueda pasar siquiera algo similar, pero voy a intentar que supere lo sea que le ha hecho encerrarse. 

–Lo que yo decía, sigues siendo mi dulce, dulce Mir –sonrió y le dio un abrazo agradecido–. Sólo pones a veces caras de segurata, pero debe venir con el trabajo… cosas sin importancia.

No se molestó en hacerle cambiar de opinión, cuando Gavrel decidía una cosa no había dios que le hiciera pensar lo contrario, pero ella sabía que no, ya no era dulce y adorable, ni lo volvería a ser. 

–¿Vamos a bailar y a cazar algo que llevarnos a la boca? –preguntó dejando el vaso en la barra. 

–¡Vamos antes al camerino! –dijo cogiéndola de la mano y tirando de ella–. ¿Sabes? Echo de menos los vestuarios, los de la uni tienen más vigilancia –agregó chasqueando la lengua.

–Supongo que es lo que pasa cuando los que los usan son en su mayoría futuras promesas del país –contestó dejándose llevar. 

–Tonterías –dijo Gavrel, saludó al de seguridad que tardó un poco en que lo dejara pasar y entraron. 

–¡Rizos! –dijo una chica rubia corriendo a darle un abrazo.

–¡Enana! –la saludó alegremente–. ¿Dónde está mi chico?

–¿De verdad se va? ¿Por qué dejas que se vaya? ¿Ahora con qué voy a alimentar mi material para fantasías, eh? ¡Haz algo! –dijo la más bajita.

–¡Lo intenté! Lo juro solemnemente. ¡Pero no me hizo caso! Es la historia de mi vida –dramatizó.

–Ojalá –dijo Misha saliendo de un cubículo.

–¡Misha! –gritó Gavrel corriendo a abrazarlo y le apretó el culo descubierto–. Sí, sigue en su sitio, con ese movimiento tenía que asegurarme –rió guiñando un ojo.

El otro logró zafarse de su agarre a base de retroceder, con las mejillas arreboladas, incluso más que otras veces al saber que Mirjana estaba allí aunque aún no había puesto sus ojos en ella.

La mujer pelirroja lo observó recreándose un poco en los músculos de sus brazos y abdomen. –Subiste su puntuación –le dijo a Gavrel recordando la conversación telefónica. 

–Es lo que pasa cuando se trabaja bien todo, ahora está más duro, más mordible. Ven, me darás la razón –contestó el moreno tirando del brazo de Misha para que se girara.

–Gavrel –protestó el otro soltándose y dando un paso atrás.

–¡Yo también quiero! –saltó la rubita–. ¿Quién eres tú? A mí Gavrel no me ofrece su culo de Misha.

La aludida miró a la joven rubia con la expresión de “segurata” y le ofreció una mano. –Mirjana Záitseva –se presentó. 

La chica hizo una pedorreta. –Nombres. ¿Pero quién eres?

Mirjana frunció el ceño por el desplante. –¿Y quién lo pregunta? –preguntó a su vez. 

–Yo, una chica adorable, lista, guapa, me encantan los bichos, futura filósofa, soy Primera Orden de Merlín, miembro de la Liga por la dominación del hentai y el yaoi y mago de nivel 43 –contestó orgullosa, elevando la nariz y con los brazos en jarras.

La otra alzó una ceja. –Yo soy una mujer de museo, me gustan los lobos, soy agente de seguridad privada, ex-bailarina de ballet y asesino de nivel de 47 –enumeró Mirjana–. ¿Y? 

–¿47? Wooo. ¿Cuál es tu usuario? ¿Te hace una partida mañana?

–Mirjana255 –contestó a la primera pregunta, pero no se comprometió con lo de la partida. 

–¡Genial! Yo soy billywig2598, ¡te buscaré! Misha no quiere jugar, aunque Gavrel dice que puede ser la caña con cualquier juego. ¡Qué rollo! ¿A que sí?

Ella se giró hacia Misha. –No esperaba que hubieras dejado también los juegos, era divertido jugar contigo –le dijo sinceramente. 

–Las cosas cambian –dijo desviando la mirada.

–Demasiado –contestó ella negando con la cabeza–. Has mejorado mucho en lo del baile. 

–Gracias –dijo con un nuevo nivel de sonrojo, rascándose la nuca. Se movió para coger su mochila y revolver en ella haciendo como que buscaba algo.

–¿Entonces yo cuando voy a poder? –retomó el tema la rubia.

–Algún día será el día –contestó pragmático Gavrel–. ¿Vamos a por otro culo que morder? –propuso a Mirjana.

–Por favor –contestó ella caminando hacia la puerta–. Nos vemos mañana, Misha. 

–Hasta mañ… ¡ah! –se interrumpió con un jadeo cuando Gavrel que lo había abrazado por la espalda chupó su cuello, se llevó una mano al lugar, se giró para alejarse y el otro aprovechó para darle un beso en la mano que él apartó rápido por la fuerza de la costumbre.

–Hasta luego, guapo –se despidió Gavrel alegremente alejándose.

Salieron de nuevo y Mirjana se dirigió directamente a la pista de baile ya moviéndose al ritmo de la música y Gavrel a su lado bailando tan bien como siempre. Bailaron juntos durante un rato, hasta que cada uno encontró su presa. Mirjana empezó a bailar con un hombre rubio de ojos verdes intensos, que le sacaba un poco más de una cabeza. El hombre del que no sabía ni su nombre la sujetaba posesivamente por la cintura con un brazo mientras su otra mano recorría su cuerpo sobre la ropa mientras la besaba intensamente. 

El ambiente se fue caldeando entre ambos y no tardó mucho en decidir irse a casa a dar un mejor uso a ese hombre que había encontrado.

***

_Miércoles 22 de mayo de 2013_

Apenas había despuntado el Sol se había despertado para ir a casa a por la cosas para ir a la universidad, su antepenúltimo día. Su idea inicial no había sido ir más que a dar una carrerita como de costumbre y después ir a casa, pero había necesitado más que una carrerita. Había intentado hacer razonar con Yersh que no podía seguir por ese camino, que sobre cualquiera de sus “grandiosas” ideas esa era de las peores, las normas estaban en su contra, así como 5 años de separación y la nueva frialdad de la mujer. El día anterior había dicho que le gustaban los lobos, él no se lo creía por mucho que Yersh hubiese montado una fiesta en su interior al oírla, era más fría y mandona que las primeras veces que había hablado con ella desde que sabía lo que era. 

No obstante, el lobo seguía interesado en Mirjana y no le gustaba que otro la tocara como ese rubio en la discoteca que había visto desde la jaula cómo la sobaba, más cuando él no había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo todavía, eso lo frustraba. 

Llegó a la puerta de la casa y supo que todo su esfuerzo por serenarse en el bosque se iba al garete, olía a sexo y un hombre. Se planteó darse la vuelta, pero necesitaba su portátil para ir a la universidad. Se tomó unos segundos para atravesar el salón, estaban en la cocina, pero viendo que no funcionaba escuchándolos tontear decidió pasar lo más rápido posible. Pese a su esfuerzo su paso se ralentizó un poco en el lugar que más rápido quería pasar, sus ojos se clavaron en el hombre y fue consciente del cambio de visión, debían ser ambarinos, al menos logró retener el gruñido.

Siguió su camino hasta la habitación, cerró la puerta y Yersh salió un poco más, las garras se clavaron en ella antes de que se concentrara en respirar profundamente mientras discutía con los impulsos posesivos del lobo para calmarse.

***

Mirjana subió las escaleras minutos después dejando al tío en la cocina, ya le había dicho que se fuera en cuanto terminara el desayuno, pero había visto a Misha pasar apresuradamente por la puerta y quería saber si estaba bien, si tenía el control, porque le había parecido que sus ojos eran ambarinos. 

Llamó a la puerta suavemente. –Misha, ¿estás bien? 

–Sí –contestó en lo que sonó como gruñido bajo, apartándose de la puerta. 

–Misha, abre –exigió habiendo notado el tono. 

Él tardó, pero lo hizo intuyendo por el tono que sino lo haría ella, giró el picaporte y dio un par de pasos atrás mientras se metía las garras en los bolsillos, mirando al suelo.

–No estás bien –afirmó escudriñándolo–. ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó, necesitaba saber que lo alteraba tanto. 

Misha no quería, pero no pudo seguir mirando al suelo y sus ojos de lobo se fijaron en ella de un modo bastante predador. Pese a todo contestó disuasorio:

–Nada, se me pasará.

Ella bufó y cerró la puerta de la habitación. –Te dije que necesitabas controlarlo, ahora no lo estás haciendo, así que no me digas nada. ¿Qué quiere? –inquirió mirándolo a los ojos–. ¿Qué lo calmaría? –realizó otra pregunta y se acercó a él. 

Él dio equivalentes pasos hacia atrás aunque le costaba dar cada uno. No iba a decirle lo que quería, ni de coña, sería un suicidio, pero podía decirle la opción más segura para calmarse, una que no satisfaría a Yersh en absoluto, pero alejarse del problema, con suerte para cuando volviera por la tarde de la universidad ya no lo olería a sexo y ese… intruso.

–Irme.

–No –contestó ella al segundo de escuchar su respuesta–. Lo que te altera está aquí, y escapar como has estado haciendo todo este tiempo no va a ayudar –le dijo y volvió a acortar la distancia que los separaba–. ¿Soy yo? Qué quiere de mí. 

Misha negó con la cabeza, no iba a contestarle, siguió dando pasos hacia atrás, dio con la cama y dio un paso al lado para poder rodearla. 

–Joder, Misha. Deja de huir –gruñó ella ya de los nervios–. Dijimos que íbamos a controlarlo, y por mis cojones lo vas a hacer. No me hagas buscar otro maldito compañero. 

Escapó un gruñido al escuchar lo último, además el enfado de ella no le ayudaba a calmarse. Apretó los dientes y respiró profundamente una vez.

–Es circunstancial –dijo, respiró de nuevo–. Por favor.

Ella lo imitó y respiró hondo. –Siéntate, cierra los ojos y respira –le dijo con una voz calmada dejándole espacio. 

Se tomó unos segundo, pero lo hizo en la silla del escritorio en vez de la cama que estaba unos pasos más cerca, ya que parecía que lo iba a dejar tranquilo, aunque seguía pensando que necesitaba salir de allí… o extirparse la pituitaria.

Mirjana dejó que se tranquilizara un poco y se acercó despacio, con movimientos lentos, se puso a su espalda y levantó la mano para acariciar detrás de las orejas como haría con el lobo. 

–Relájate, sigue respirando –susurró. 

Misha se tensó en el momento, sorprendido con esa tan inusual acción: no era un lobo a tiempo completo. Sin embargo, no podía negar que relajaba, estaba también demasiado próximo al cuello que siempre había sido su punto débil.

Mirjana siguió con la caricia y cuando lo notó más relajado movió la otra mano y la puso sobre su hombro empezando a masajearlo ligeramente. 

–¿Cómo estás ahora? –preguntó en el mismo tono. 

Su cuerpo se tensó pese a todo con el cambio de toque.

–Mejor –contestó, y era cierto, ya no había muestras físicas de lo agitado que seguía estando Yersh, deseando salir y defender su territorio y a quien quería para sí.

Ella asintió aunque no le viera. –Ya te dije el primer día que lo que él quiere en parte es lo que tú quieres. Si cuando te alteras por algo, si le das un poco, un mínima parte, puedes calmarlo y hacer que no se te vaya de las manos. Yo te ayudaré en lo que haga falta, no lo dudes –dijo sin detener su toque. 

–Gracias –musitó, no muy de acuerdo con el resto–. ¿Puedo irme ya?

Mirjana se separó de nuevo dándole espacio. –Puedes, porque has conseguido calmarte incluso en el lugar, la situación, la persona que te alteraba, eso es lo que tienes que entender, que los instintos seguirán estando, pero puedes manejarlos si dejas de huir –argumentó y se dirigió a la puerta–. Misha, sé que crees que no confío en ti, y sinceramente, no lo hago. Cuando ves un lobo lo primero que piensas es que puede ser peligroso, no que va a ser como Lupin, pero puedes demostrarme que estoy equivocada, puedes ganarte mi confianza, no serías el primero. 

Misha cogió rápidamente lo que necesitaba. –No te culpo por no confiar en mí –dijo cuando ella empezaba a salir, pasó rápidamente por su lado y aún estando agitado dejó salir–: No lo alteras tú.

La mujer lo vio salir de la casa sin poder decir nada, no había esperado que lo que le alterara fuera la presencia de ese hombre en la casa. –Un lobo posesivo con su territorio –murmuró pensando que lo que le había molestado era que estuviera en su guarida, pensó que debería comentárselo a Zivon, al parecer esos dos iban a tener más en común de lo que pensaban. 

**Continuará...**


	10. Capítulo 10

_Viernes 25 de mayo de 2007_

–Vamos, Mir, deja eso que se acaba el recreo –la apremió Misha a salir.

–Sí, déjalo, tus bolis no se van a escapar –concordó Gavrel tirándole del brazo.

–Qué prisa, qué prisa –rió ella dejándolo todo desordenado y siguiéndolos–. ¿Qué pretendéis? –preguntó ansiosa, ese día era su cumpleaños y sólo podían celebrarlo en el recreo ya que ella seguía enclaustrada en su casa. 

–Ya lo verás… –dijo Misha.

–¡Muero de hambre! –se quejó Gavrel, nada inusual, aunque no llevaba su bocadillo en la mano. 

Llegaron a su banco habitual y la hicieron sentarse. Cuando los chicos vieron a los restantes del grupo salir, Misha tapó los ojos de Mirjana con las manos.

–Adivina qué es –dijo cuando pusieron la tarta con las velas encendidas frente a ella.

–Seguro que algo que se come, ninguno lleváis almuerzo –contestó sonriendo. 

–Qué fallo, sabía que algo fallaría, te dije que se nos escapaba algo, Misha –recriminó Gavrel.

–Tú eres el que iba gritando por el pasillo que se moría de hambre –repuso el aludido.

–Ya no tiene caso –intervino Yerik–. Pide un deseo –dijo y Misha retiró sus manos.

Mir miró la tarta de chocolate con las velas con una amplia sonrisa, se concentró para pensar algo y sopló las velas. 

–¡Que pinta!

–Es obra de Anya –informó Yura sonriente. 

–Gracias, Anya –agradeció Mir, dejó la tarta en el banco y abrazó a la chica dándole un gran beso en la mejilla. 

–Tiene nata por dentro –dijo la cocinera ilusionada.

–Sí, sí, mucho amor, pero parte la tarta, ¿quién trajo el cuchillo? –dijo Gavrel.

–Toma –Misha se lo sacó del abrigo y se lo tendió a Mirjana por el mango.

Ella cortó la tarta en seis trozos y los repartió antes de darle un mordisco. –Está riquísimo. 

–Enhorabuena a la cocinera –felicitó Yura a la rubia. 

–Gracias.

–Las tartas de Anya siempre están muy buenas –dijo Yerik disfrutando de su trozo.

–Y llenas de nata –rió Misha.

–Es el mejor almuerzo y la mejor tarta de cumple –aseguró Mirjana. 

–Falfan los gorifos –dijo Gavrel con la boca llena.

–No pienso ponerme gorritos en medio del patio –aseguró la pelirroja. 

Gavrel acabó el primero en comer y todos dieron medio paso atrás con su porción de tarta, miró a Mirjana y chasqueó la lengua porque era la agasajada.

–Pero es tu cumpleaños y no se puede hacer una fiesta hoy, ¡qué menos que gorritos! Tú tenías que traerlos –señaló a Yerik.

–De nada –le dijo el rubio a Mirjana.

Ella sonrió y cuando acabó su porción lo abrazó. –Te debo una muy grande. 

–Todos me deben una muy grande –rió Yerik.

–Lo has hecho por tu propia reputación –replicó Misha mientras pasaba un dedo por el plato rebañando al igual que Gavrel, chupándolo con deleite.

–Es un espectáculo ver lo bien que chupas –dijo Gavrel en tono sedoso.

–Vete a la mierda, Gavi, no vas a conseguir quedarte con el plato –repuso Misha.

Gavrel lo miró mal por el apelativo y luego chasqueó la lengua. –Pero lo es –replicó sacándole la lengua.

–Pervertido… –canturreó Mirjana mirando a Gavrel. 

–No te oí quejarte con la broma del vestuario –la enfrentó elevando una ceja–. Y no soy yo quien secuestró a dos inocentes chicos casi desnudos en su cama.

–Claro que no me quejé, cuando hay buenas vistas no tiene sentido hacerlo, nadie te creería –se defendió ella–. Y tú fuiste el que dejó a los dos inocentes chicos semidesnudos en mi cama. 

–Aclárate, cariño, ¿qué soy: pervertido o inocente? Comprendo que la edad hace estragos –dijo Gavrel sonriendo ampliamente.

Mirjana rodó los ojos. –Pervertido, definitivamente –afirmó y buscó apoyo en Misha y Yerik.

–Sabemos qué es la respiración que algunos dicen que es de un fantasma en los vestuarios –dijo Misha corroborándolo y Yerik asintió. 

–No tienes remedio, Gavrel –le dijo la pelirroja sacándole la lengua. 

–Ya, ya, pero bien que te beneficias de mis perversiones –dijo el aludido pasando una última vez el dedo por el plato y sentándose al lado de Mirjana pasó un brazo por sus hombros.

–Nadie dijo lo contrario –contestó sonriéndole de lado antes de reír. 

El de pelo rizado rebuscó en su abrigo y sacó un paquetito que le dio a Mirjana.

–Feliz cumpleaños. 

Ella lo abrió con una sonrisa, pero lo cerró al poco con el rostro completamente rojo. –¡Pervertido!

–¿Qué es Mir? –preguntó Anya curiosa tirando del papel un poco y se iluminaron los ojos cuando lo vio–. ¡Un conejito! Qué adorable. ¿Me lo dejas?

Gavrel estalló a carcajadas y casi se cae del banco al doblarse.

–Anya… no es un conejito… bueno, lo es, pero… –trató de explicar Mirjana más roja. 

–Ese conejito ya tiene pareja –consiguió decir Gavrel antes de seguir riendo.

–¿Cómo que tiene par…? –Misha se cortó a mitad de la frase creyendo que había resuelto el misterio y se sonrojó apartando la mirada, poco después Yerik también estaba observando las maravillas del suelo. Yura llevaba así desde hacía tiempo. 

Mirjana se acercó a Anya y susurró en su oído lo que era eso y le dio la cajita a Gavrel. 

–Creo que te has equivocado, Gavrel, no lo necesito –comentó sin mirarlo. 

–No digo que lo necesites –sonrió y miró de reojo a Misha–. Pero son muchas horas ahí encerrada –dijo guiñándole un ojo–. Vamos, no te enfades. Ya compramos tangas el otro día, ¿qué iba a regalarte?

–¡Gavrel! –lo reprendió más roja si cabe y guardó el paquete en su abrigo–. Ya sé que te divierte, pero no era necesario comentar eso. 

–Lleva así desde el año pasado –dijo Misha sin entrar en más detalles. 

–Este es el nuestro, se puede abrir frente a menores –dijo Yerik sacando un paquete de su abrigo.

–Gracias –contestó ella abriendo el paquete con emoción, sus ojos se iluminaron al ver unos cascos Sony de color blanco, se levantó y abrazó primero a Yerik dándole un beso en la mejilla e hizo lo mismo con Misha–. Son geniales. Con esto se escuchará todo de primera, hasta Verdi. 

–Son cómodos, pero no te los regalamos para dormir –objetó Misha.

–Puedo usarlos para bailar –bromeó poniéndose en punta y dando un par de vueltas frente a él, quien negó divertido. 

–Toma, Mir –llamó su atención Yura entregándole un paquete rectangular. 

Ella lo abrió y sonrió al ver el primer libro de la trilogía de Stieg Larsson, también se acercó para abrazarlo y darle un beso por su regalo. 

–Es genial, quería comprarlo desde hacía tiempo –aseguró leyendo el resumen de la parte trasera. 

–Me alegro de que te guste, no estaba seguro si lo habías leído –contestó el chico. 

–Es genial, me ha gustado todo, bueno… –carraspeó mirando a Gavrel. 

–Ya te gustará –dijo divertido guiñándole un ojo.

La campana le salvó de tener que responder a eso, cuando el profesor de química llegó sigilosamente hasta ellos a Misha no le dio tiempo a guardar el cuchillo que estaba limpiando.

–¿Qué hace con un arma blanca en el colegio, señor Vólkov? –cuestionó con voz llana que ponía los pelos de punta.

–Em… ¿limpiarlo de mi último asesinato? –contestó Misha, no iba a implicar a los demás, era una suerte que el plato fuera de cartón y estuviera ya en la papelera.

–¿Se cree muy gracioso? Acompáñeme a dirección –dijo antes de girarse sin comprobar que le seguía.

–Nos vemos –dijo en voz baja Misha antes de seguir al profesor.

–Pero… –Mirjana fue a protestar, pero Yura la detuvo, a la que menos le convenía meterse en esos problemas era a ella. 

–No te preocupes, se quedará limpiando clases luego y… puede que mañana, y listo –dijo Yerik.

–Sí, a su madre sí le dirá que era por una tarta de cumpleaños y lo perdonará –dijo Garret.

–Está bien –aceptó aunque no muy conforme y siguió a los chicos hasta clase.

***

_Lunes 4 de junio de 2007_

–Venga, Anya, llama –la apremió Misha escondido tras los matorrales del otro lado de la calle.

–Recuerda, pon tu cara de niña buena, no te sulfures –dijo Gavrel.

Anya subió los escalones de la puerta de la casa de Mirjana y llamó.

–Lupin, ven aquí –dijo Misha cuando el lobo se les escapó y fue con su dueña, los cuatro chicos dejaron caer sus cabezas pensando que la misión estaba perdida.

Dimitri abrió la puerta y se quedó mirando la chica y al lobo sorprendido. –Hola, ¿puedo ayudarte?

–Hola, soy Anya, voy a clase con Mir. ¿Puede salir a comer un helado de nata y tomar el Sol un rato? –preguntó con una sonrisa dulce. Lupin dio un paso queriendo inspeccionar y el rostro de ella se volvió serio mientras le daba la orden de sentarse antes de volver a sonreír dulcemente como si no hubiera pasado nada.

El hombre parpadeó y sonrió. –Espera un segundo –pidió dejando la puerta abierta buscó a su mujer en la cocina e Irina salió mirando a la chica. 

–¿Dónde vais a ir? ¿Sólo vosotras? –interrogó la mujer. 

–A la feria. Lupin también viene –contestó tranquilamente.

–Cariño, Mirjana sacó buenas notas incluso en la escuela de danza, no le hará daño una tarde –comentó el padre de la pelirroja a su mujer que suspiró. 

–Sí, sólo Misha y Niurka sacaron mejores notas –corroboró la rubia.

Irina la miró con una ceja alzada, pero su marido le impidió decir nada, esa pobre chica no tenía la culpa de nada y sabía que su mujer era muy temperamental. 

–Ahora saldrá –prometió Dimitri subiendo las escaleras para avisar a Mirjana. Poco después la chica bajaba alegremente. 

–Sí, papá, a las 7, lo prometo. Adiós –se despidió cerrando la puerta y abrazando a Anya–. ¿Qué tal? ¿Están todos? –preguntó lo último más bajo mientras saludaba a Lupin, que le lamió la mano y luego tiró de su chaqueta para que caminara hacia donde estaban todos escondidos. 

–¡Os dije que funcionaría! –se escuchó la voz de Gavrel.

–Ilumíname, para qué nos escondemos si te vas a poner a gritar –se escuchó la voz de Misha.

–Ay… ¿estás nervioso por estar toda una semana separado de Mir por dos malvadas ventanas?

–Eres incansable –bufó el otro.

–Ya… ya… niños –dijo Yerik.

Mirjana rió desde lejos, miró a Anya y tiró de ella cogiéndole de la mano para que corriera y así poder alejarse cuanto antes de su casa y juntarse con el resto. –Vamos a por ese helado. 

–¡Sí! Vamos, Lupin, ellos vienen luego –el lobo la miró ladeando la cabeza aún sujetando la manga de Mirjana–. Sí, vamos, rápido que nos pillan.

Al escuchar eso Lupin comenzó a correr en la dirección que la rubia le decía y al ver que no le seguían las esperó. Se detuvieron con la respiración agitada varias manzanas más lejos y esperaron a los chicos sentadas en la acera jugando con Lupin. 

–¡Mir! Ven, dame un abrazo –dijo Gavrel acercándose hasta ella, cuando Mirjana se levantó y se abrazaron comentó–: Yo creo que hasta has crecido. ¡Tanto tiempo! –exageró y se rió.

–Pero si sólo ha pasado una semana y hemos hablado por Messenger –replicó ella negando con la cabeza divertida. 

–Nueve días, no una semana –dijo como si eso marcara una gran diferencia–. ¿A que ha pasado muchísimo tiempo, Misha? –preguntó al tiempo que empujaba a Mir hacia él, teniendo éste que sujetarla.

–Imagínate nueve días aguantándolo así –dijo Misha a la chica una vez que estuvo erguida y la soltó.

–De verdad lo siento por vosotros –contestó sonriéndole y sin resistirse lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de ir a saludar a Yerik y Yura. 

–Venga, venga, que Anya tiene prisa –los apremió Gavrel sonriendo a la aludida.

–Quiero helado de nata y camas elásticas –dijo Anya comenzando a avanzar alegremente.

–Yo quiero uno de avellanas y montaña rusa –agregó Mirjana sonriendo y adelantándose para caminar con ella–. O el barco pirata. 

–Deberías probar la casa del terror, luego me la cuentas –dijo Gavrel con una misteriosa sonrisa.

–Claro, que se asuste Mirjana y luego tú te ríes… –replicó ella. 

–Puedes ir con Misha que ya se la sabe, ¿verdad que no dejarás que se pierda? 

–Tenemos una competición pendiente con el martillo –dijo el castaño mirando a Yerik.

–Es verdad, teníamos que desempatar. Ni me acordaba –comentó Yerik.

–Y tenemos que ir a desmantelar el puesto de los bolos –agregó Yura. 

–Eso lo daba por supuesto –rió Misha.

–Ese hombre tiembla cuando os ve –rió Gavrel.

–¿Y no os montáis en nada? –preguntó Mirjana caminando hacia atrás para mirarlos. 

–Luego si eso –dijo Misha encogiéndose de hombros.

–Es la misma desde siempre –explicó Yerik.

–No, yo quedé con un feriante en que trajeran tigres –dijo Gavrel emocionado.

–Te lo dijo para que dejaras de hablar –replicó Misha.

–Sí, creo que por no cambiar no han cambiado ni la música, hasta el viejo payaso del tren de la bruja es el mismo –comentó Yura riendo por lo último. 

–Vaya… Bueno, iré con Anya a saltar –decidió Mirjana encogiéndose de hombros y miró a la chica–. ¿Sabes hacer volteretas en el aire?

–Sí, es lo más divertido, y saltar con el culo –rió Anya.

–Pero no vamos a abandonarte. Subiremos contigo, ¿verdad, chicos? –dijo Gavrel. Ellos asintieron con mayor o menor entusiasmo.

–Gracias –contestó Mirjana sonriendo ampliamente y girándose para ir de frente temiendo tentar demasiado a la suerte y caerse al suelo o chocar con una farola. 

Hablando con Anya de las camas, gesticulando y levantando los brazos, hizo que se viera ligeramente la tira del tanga verde que llevaba puesto. 

–¡Mir! Me siento tan halagado y orgulloso de ti –dijo Gavrel entre emocionado y divertido.

La chica se giró un poco sin comprender. –¿Eh? ¿Por qué? 

–A mí también me gustó más el verde –dijo mirándola significativamente.

Ella frunció el ceño un segundo, luego sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, sus mejillas se colorearon y se bajó la chaqueta. 

–Lo pagué… no voy a dejarlo en el armario… –musitó. 

–No hace falta que susurres, no lo he visto sólo yo –le confesó susurrando.

Mirjana miró a los otros chicos, Yura apartó la mirada avergonzado y Misha y Yerik improvisaron comenzar a hablar de algo: el crecimiento del césped en los últimos días. Ella se giró de nuevo centrando su mirada al frente, la feria ya se podía ver a unos metros. 

Se dirigieron a las camas elásticas, Mirjana y Anya subieron cogiendo las dos camas del fondo y empezando a saltar, la primera haciendo piruetas en el aire, volteretas adelante y hacia atrás, cayendo con las piernas completamente abierta y acabando por saltar de culo riendo con Anya. 

Rato después los chicos se acercaron diciendo si quería ir a desmantelar el puesto de bolos, Misha y Yerik ya habían resuelto sus diferencias con el martillo. 

–¡Voy con vosotros! Me duele el culo y las costillas de reír –dijo Mir poniéndose las zapatillas–. Luego vengo otro rato, Anya. 

–Adiós –la despidió alegremente sin dejar de saltar y echar miradas al que daba las entradas para esa atracción.

–¿Quién ganó? –preguntó a Misha y a Yerik llegando junto a ellos. 

–Yo –contestó Misha sonriendo ampliamente.

–Sí, mucho brazo de andar agarrándose a un palo… Ya podrías repartir el músculo mejor –dijo Gavrel.

Misha lo miró mal. –¿Pero qué te ha dado últimamente con meterte conmigo? –cuestionó.

–Tengo derecho a opinar, por el medio es por donde te agarro para dormir –contestó Gavrel.

El otro lo miró con incredulidad. –Pues la próxima vez vas a agarrar a tu madre.

Gavrel le sacó la lengua. –Dormido puedo hacer contigo lo que quiera.

–Venga, haya paz niños, que parecéis un matrimonio discutiendo –intervino Yerik divertido.

–Encima mete cizaña, gracias, Yerik –protestó Misha.

Yerik le pasó un brazo por los hombros e hizo que comenzaran a caminar con el resto siguiéndolos.

–¿A que tengo razón, Mir? –preguntó Gavrel–. Con lo bien repartidito que lo tienen todo Yerik y… ¡hemos perdido a Yura!

–Estoy aquí –dijo al aludido justo al lado de Gavrel. 

Gavrel dio un bote sorprendido. –Te he dicho mil veces que no hagas el fantasma cuando estamos andando entre mucha gente –lo regañó–, un día te van a raptar y no nos enteraremos hasta el día siguiente –dijo negando con la cabeza–. Lo que estábamos hablando, ¿qué opinas?

Mirjana rió más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo por la discusión al ver a Gavrel pegar un salto, se quedó pensativa para darle intriga. 

–Creo que está bien que esté todo repartidito, como Yura y Yerik –concordó asintiendo–. Pero a mí me gusta como está Misha –agregó, aunque en realidad eso había pretendido ser sólo un pensamiento y cuando se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta se sonrojó y bajó la mira a los pies. 

–Entonces te lo dejaré así. Yo que me estaba esforzando porque tuvieses lo mejor de lo mejor... –chasqueó la lengua, pero se le veía demasiado satisfecho con la admisión de Mirjana.

Ella asintió sin saber realmente qué decir, no le hubiera importado decírselo a Gavrel, pero Yura también estaba delante y desde que lo había dicho la miraba suspicaz. Agradeció que los bolos no estuvieran muy lejos y poder mirar los muñecos que había en el puesto. Se le iluminaron los ojos al ver un gran peluche de un lobo negro con los ojos amarillos bastante realista. Miró cuántos puntos había que hacer, sacó su cartera y pagó por las bolas correspondientes. Se concentró en los bolos, lanzó con fuerza… y sólo cayó uno antes de que la bola se fuera por el canal. Repitió el proceso, pero el resultado no fue mucho mejor y bajó la mirada derrotada. 

–¿Quieres algo en concreto? –preguntó Misha curioso a su izquierda ya tenía tres muñecos. Más allá se podía ver a Yerik con cuatro y Yura con otros tres, parecía que lo de desvalijar al pobre hombre del puesto iba en serio.

Mirjana asintió y señaló. –Quiero ese lobo, pero son muchos puntos y con esta racha… 

–¿Por qué ese? ¿Se parece a esos hombres lobos que existen y sabes exactamente cómo son aunque no los has visto? –cuestionó en tono de burla comenzando a disparar de nuevo.

Mirjana lo miró mal por su tono. –Sí, a algunos –murmuró ella. 

–Tienes un problema serio –dijo divertido–. Te lo conseguiré.

Ante sus primeras palabras fue a replicar, pero se le olvidó lo que iba a decirle cuando escuchó lo otro y lo miró emocionada. 

–¿De verdad?

–Sí, todo tuyo. Los demás siempre se los lleva Yerik, se los da a sus hermanos o los revende –contestó Misha lanzando otra bola y dando en el blanco.

–¡Gracias! Yo pago las bolas –dijo ella sacando de nuevo la cartera, iba a necesitar más bolas de las que ella había dejado. 

–Trato hecho –aceptó Misha–. Otro día te explico el truco, si quieres.

–Vale. Aunque no tengo mucha puntería –comentó viendo cómo volvía a dar en el blanco. 

–¡Buahahaha! ¡Lo logré! ¡Tengo uno! –gritó Gavrel a la derecha de Mirjana.

–Él tampoco y míralo qué feliz –contestó Misha.

Ella rió mirando a Gavrel. –Tienes razón, si él puede… –dijo burlona. 

–¡Eh! Que te he oído –protestó el moreno–. ¡Mira que gatito más adorable! –dijo mostrándole el peluche a Mirjana.

–Se parece al gato de mi abuela –opinó Misha.

–No insultes a Cuchilín –dijo Gavrel. 

–¿Cuchilín? ¿Qué nombre es ese? –preguntó Mirjana sin poder evitar la carcajada. 

–Deberías leer más, Gavrel, se te ocurrirían mejores –opinó Yura. 

–No voy a sacar un nombre de un libro para mi Cuchilín, mi Cuchilín es único –objetó Gavrel.

–En realidad el puesto de patos tiene otro igual –señaló la chica sonriendo divertida. 

–Un gato con mente de pato no puede ser igual que mi Cuchilín –argumentó tras unos segundos de pensar qué decir.

–Vale, vale… es único –aceptó finalmente riendo y palmeando la cabeza de Gavrel, hasta que vio a Misha pedir su lobo y entonces se lanzó a abrazar al susodicho y darle varios besos en la mejilla–. Misha, eres el mejor. 

El chico se sonrojó por la efusiva reacción. –Ya… gracias… Em, toma tu hombre lobo –dijo cogiéndolo y en parte escudándose con el peluche gigante.

Mirjana abrazó el peluche con una sonrisa. –Tima, se llama Tima. Es más adorable que Cuchilín. 

–Claro, un hombre lobo adorable hasta que te conviertas en su cena y comience por devorar tus órganos internos –contestó Misha negando con la cabeza.

–No todos los hombres lobo son así –replicó ella–. Y de todas formas Tima es adorable –agregó poniendo el morro del lobo delante a Misha. 

Misha rió. –Todos los lobos comienza a comer por ahí, dijiste que serían similares –rebatió, miró hacia Yerik y Yura que no parecían cansados y sus botines, se estiró y pagó otra ronda de bolas–. Aunque claro, tú los conoces personalmente sin haberles visto –metió cizaña.

Mirjana se enfurruñó abrazando más a su lobo. –Tampoco todos los lobos son malos, aquí tienes a Lupin –alegó señalando al lobo que había estado todo el tiempo con ellos. 

–Pero seguro que a los hombres lobos se les va la olla con tanto cambio –dijo Misha, lanzó la tercera bola y se giró–. Preguntemos al experto, si yo tengo razón ven conmigo Lupin sino vas con Mir.

Lupin se levantó y le miró ladeando la cabeza.

–Lupin, ¿a que no son malos todos los hombres lobo? –preguntó Mirjana inclinándose un poco hacia el lobo. 

–Lupin, ¿a que sí serían malvados y locos? –preguntó Misha, el lobo se acercó rápidamente y cogió un trozo de queso de la mano del chico–. ¿Ves como tengo razón?

–¡Has hecho trampa! Llevabas comida –lo reprendió Mirjana bufando–. Déjalo, sólo lo haces para burlarte de mí –murmuró. 

–Obviamente –contestó sacándole la lengua.

Ella volvió a bufar y se acercó a Yerik y Yura para enseñarles su premio alegremente. 

–Estoy famélico –dijo Gavrel al rato–. Venga, dejar algo para desvalijar mañana. Quiero algodón de azúcar.

–Creía que quedamos el año pasado que si comías tanto azúcar te aguantarías solito –dijo Misha.

–¡Oye!

–Sí, eres peor que todos mis hermanos colocados de azúcar en Navidad –corroboró Yerik.

–¡Mir! Diles algo.

–No os metáis con el pobre Gavrel, tiene un problema con el azúcar, pero estamos trabajando en ello –dijo la chica seria, conteniendo una risa mientras palmeaba la espalda del susodicho. 

–¡Mirjana Záitseva! No esperaba una traición así de ti –dijo llevándose una mano al corazón. Buscó a Yura y le miró con sus esperanzas puestas en él.

El chico se rascó la cabeza. –Te afecta mucho –susurró. 

Mirjana rió y abrazó a Gavrel con un brazo. –Tranquilo, te queremos igual. 

–Lo dice mientras me apuñala por la espalda –dijo indignado–. Pues me voy a comer algodón, ¡solo! Luego no vengáis pidiendo que os ayude con esto y aquello –se soltó del abrazo y comenzó a caminar.

Mirjana negó con la cabeza y fue tras él. –Venga, tonto. Te invito a uno grande. 

–Ahora intenta sobornarme. La dejo un momento y me la encuentro totalmente corrupta –dramatizó Gavrel, estaba aguantándose la risa, llevaba un buen rato en esa tarea y no iba a aguantar mucho más.

–¿Cómo pensabas que iba a pagarlo si no era con dinero negro? –preguntó poniendo una expresión seria e irguiéndose con la barbilla alta. 

Gavrel rió finalmente. –Vamos a por azúcar.

Gavrel cogió su algodón, Mirjana y Misha manzanas de caramelo, y Yerik y Yura decidieron comer perritos calientes. Cuando terminaron empezaron a subirse a algunas atracciones y sin darse cuenta estaba siendo arrastrada a la casa del terror. 

El de pelo rizado cogió dos tickets y se los dio a la chica. –Vamos tienes que verla. ¿A que ésta es entretenida, Misha?

–Supongo que la primera vez –contestó encogiéndose de hombros. 

–Pero no me gusta demasiado eso de asustarme –replicó ella removiéndose. 

–No te preocupes, nuestro caballero andante más fuerte te protegerá, querida doncella –dijo Gavrel empujando a Misha hacia ella y seguidamente a ambos con el grupo que iba a entrar.

–¡Demonio de tío! –maldijo Misha y soltó un suspiro resignado, ya no se podía escapar.

–Gavrel siempre liándola… no me gustan estos sitios –dijo Mirjana temblando ligeramente anticipándose a lo que estaba por venir. 

–No es la gran cosa –dijo Misha–. Tú caminas y a intervalos casi regulares sale una sábana, un muñeco, un pobre tío que se tiene que aguantar la risa hasta que pasas… No están muy currados que se digan los detalles, por ejemplo ese fantasma –dijo señalan a la derecha en el preciso instante en que la sábana en cuestión se iluminaba de un tono verdoso y se les acercaba de golpe–, es una sábana con una bombilla y un muelle, no tiene si forma la cabeza –continuó diciendo sin inmutarse, aunque sonreía divertido por el salto de Mirjana.

Ella apenas estaba escuchando al chico, demasiado ocupada en mirar a su alrededor buscando los fantasmas o los monstruos. Cuando salió el hombre disfrazado de zombie ella acompañó el salto con un grito, se abrazó a Misha y escondió el rostro en su pecho.

Misha se tensó en un primer momento sorprendido, después levantó una mano tentativamente y la puso sobre la cabeza de Mirjana acariciando un poco. 

–Tranquila, creo que se llama Ony, es un tío majo cuando se quita todas las pústulas y esas cosas –dijo tratando de calmarla–. Oye, si lo estás pasando muy mal, podemos salir –ofreció preocupándose un poco cuando no dejaba de aferrarle con fuerza. 

Ella negó con la cabeza, lo soltó un poco y levantó la cabeza para seguir mirando. –A-ahora es cuando sale el hombre lobo –intentó bromear. 

–Sí, en unos siete pasos a la izquierda –contestó él–. Pero no es como los que tú conoces.

–Lo sé… los míos son mejores –respondió y sonrió, pero cuando el hombre lobo salió gritando ella volvió a asustarse–. Si mato a Gavrel, ¿me delatarás? –susurró. 

–No, eso mismo estaba pensando –dijo en un tono serio.

Mirjana levantó la vista hacia él al escucharlo hablar en ese tono. –Lo siento… debe ser vergonzoso… –susurró apartando las mano de él despacio. 

–Es Gavrel el que hace las cosas sin pensar. Se supone que has salido de casa para divertirte, no para pasarlo mal porque a él se le antoje –refutó Misha.

–Misha… 

Él le tapó los ojos en ese momento. –Oirás como una risa a la derecha –indicó cuando una bruja llenada de pústulas salió de ese lado, al pasarlo volvió a dejarla ver.

Ella le sonrió con cariño, cogió su mano e hizo que se la pasara por los hombros. –No me gusta verte tan serio. Es Gavrel, no importa. 

Misha tardó en contestar. –No me gusta que mis amigos sufran.

–Estaré bien si me abrazas –le dijo sonriendo. 

El chico abrió y cerró la boca, asintió levemente y lo hizo para continuar avanzando. Mirjana pasó una mano por la cintura de él y escondió un poco su rostro en su pecho para no ver demasiado lo que venía. Que Misha le dijera cuándo iban a aparecer ayudó a que no se asustara demasiado en los siguientes. Casi se olvidó de donde estaban y cuando salieron no soltó al chico. 

–Ya se acabó, Mir. El único monigote que queda es Gavrel –trató de darle un poco de humor, aunque estaba matando con la mirada al susodicho que se acercaba con los ojos brillantes. 

Ella levantó la cabeza y suspiró aliviada al ver la luz del día, le sonrió a Misha y se elevó para dejar un beso en su mejilla. 

–Gracias, Misha –agradeció de nuevo soltándolo aunque lentamente. 

–No es nada –contestó encogiéndose levemente de hombres, la llegada de Gavrel lo distrajo por suerte para él–. No sonrías tanto, lo ha pasado mal, ¿sabes, capullo?

Gavrel se sorprendió por sus palabras, más por el enfado que notaba de su mejor amigo contra él y se mostró arrepentido.

–Lo siento, Mir. No creí que les tuvieras pánico –se disculpó dándole un abrazo. 

–No importa, Gavrel… ni se te ocurra volver a hacerlo –le advirtió ella. 

–Palabra –dijo levantando una mano, luego si inclinó sobre su oreja–. ¿Pero a que fue una buena compañía? –susurró y al apartarse le guiñó un ojo.

–Idiota –bufó ella dándole un golpe en el hombro–. Pero… sí –aceptó finalmente sonriendo. 

–Es achuchable –dijo con una sonrisa triunfal–. ¡Venga, manada! Vamos a buscar a la saltimbanqui.

Yura negó con la cabeza y se giró para encaminarse hacia las camas elásticas junto con Yerik. Mirjana tomó una honda respiración, miró a Misha, sonrió tímidamente y estiró una mano para coger la de él y tirar divertida. Misha se dejó llevar sonriendo antes de ser consciente de ello al ver que la chica ya estaba bien y tras unos pasos acertó a llamar a Lupin para que no se distrajera con la comida de la gente.

–Me tengo que ir ya a casa –informó Mirjana cuando sacaron a Anya de las camas. 

–¡Oh! Es verdad, Lupin y yo tenemos que seguir con nuestra misión –dijo Anya, cogió a Mirjana de la mano y comenzó a caminar.

–Nos vemos pronto, lo prometo –se despidió de los chicos que tenían que ayudar a Yerik a llevar todos los peluches que habían conseguido, ella llevaba su hombre lobo en la mano libre. 

–Sino iremos a sacarte –amenazó Gavrel moviendo la mano en despedida, y vocalizando “hablamos”.

Mir rió negando con la cabeza, lo miró por última vez y se detuvo unos segundos más en Misha sonriéndole dulcemente antes de girarse y empezar a hablar con Anya.

**Continuará...**


	11. Capítulo 11

_Jueves 23 de mayo de 2013_

Mirjana y Misha estaban llegando al claro donde habían quedado con el resto del grupo para el entrenamiento y la presentación del nuevo componente de la manada. Las voces de Vitya llegaban desde la lejanía, como siempre era al que más se le escuchaba. 

–No te asustes –dijo Mirjana antes de que una loba gris se abalanzó sobre ella tirándola al suelo, enseñándole los incisivos, con las orejas erectas igual que su pelaje–. Eres predecible. 

Misha la observó a la vez alerta por su agresividad y curioso por ver a otro licántropo y además del sexo opuesto.

–An-Anastasiya… no deberías hacer eso, es la presentación –dijo en un tono que hablaba de resignación un hombre de 1’79 m, pelo castaño y corto bajo un sombrero gris y ojos azules tras unas gafas negras de pasta.

La loba gruñó mirando al hombre, pero se apartó de encima de Mirjana para olfatear a Misha. La pelirroja se levantó del suelo tranquilamente. 

–Hola, Grisha. 

Grisha se tocó el sombrero a modo de saludo. –Buenas noches. ¿Qué te trae por esta tierra? –dijo recolocándose los pantalones al más puro estilo de película del oeste.

–Creo que lo mismo que a ti –contestó ella rodando los ojos–. Misha, él es Grisha Ustínov. Misha Vólkov –los presentó ignorando a la loba que seguía mirando a su compañero inquisitivamente. 

–Encantado, Grisha –dijo Misha.

Grisha le tendió la mano y el otro sacó la mano derecha de sus bolsillos con reticencia para estrechar la otra. –Lo mismo digo.

–¡Nooo! No podéis empezar las presentaciones por vuestra cuenta. ¿Qué clase de grupo es este? –se escuchó la voz de Vitya llegando hasta donde estaban ellos–. Y tú, Anastasiya, vuelve a tu forma humana haz el favor. 

–Así se aligera para ir a la parte importante –repuso Zivon, pero coincidió en la segunda parte–. No empieces con la diversión sin el resto, Any.

La loba lo miró, sopló por la nariz y se fue por donde había llegado para volver poco después vestida. En su forma humana era una mujer despampanante, de 21 años, con una cintura fina y unas caderas amplias, el pelo rubio rizado le llegaba por debajo de los hombros, tenía los ojos rasgado de color gris y debía medir el metro ochenta. 

–No entiendo qué tiene de especial –bufó llegando hasta ellos y miró a Mirjana con rencor. 

–Tampoco te interesa saberlo –contestó la pelirroja devolviéndole la mirada.

El lobo se revolvió herido en su orgullo en el interior de Misha. _“Después, Yersh, no seas impaciente”_ , pensó, tampoco conforme con el desprecio con sólo verlo. 

–Es mono –soltó una voz justo detrás de Misha.

Procedía de una joven de apenas 1’64 m, delgada y sin casi curvas en su cuerpo, tenía el pelo corto a lo chico de color rosa pálido y los ojos grandes y almendrado de color miel. Parecía no tener más años que Misha, pero en realidad era un año mayor. 

–Sí, me gustan los ojos, y el collar –dijo un joven que debía ser el mellizo de la otra, cinco centímetros más alto, con el pelo espeso teñido de distintos tonos de azul y los mismos ojos que la mujer, llegando caminando relajadamente.

–Yo creo que también está bueno como humano, Nikon –comentó su hermana observando a Misha dando vueltas a su alrededor. 

–No se le ve, Nelli –objetó Nikon.

–Esas cosas una mujer las sabe, hermanito –replicó ella. 

–No, sólo tú –dijo Nikon con una relajada sonrisa.

Nelli fingió avergonzarse del halago y saltó para abrazar a su hermano. –Ni puedes decir esas cosas delante de todos… es… vergonzoso. 

–¿Te avergüenzas de mí? –preguntó abrazándola por la cintura.

–¡No! ¿Cómo podría? Para mí eres perfecto, Nikon… –contestó con horror por la idea planteada. 

–Tú eres lo más perfecto, Nelli –rebatió acunando su mejilla con una mano.

–Sólo tú piensas eso –contestó ella alzándose un poco e inclinando la cabeza hacia ese toque. 

–Lo eres, pero… no quiero que nadie más lo sepa –dijo Nikon fingiendo estar avergonzado.

–Nikon… no importa porque yo sólo te am...

–Cortar ya el rollo. Presentación y fuera que nos va a dar la Luna llena –interrumpió Zivon.

–Nos estaba quedando perfecto, Zivon –protestó la chica haciendo un puchero–. Nelli Herzova –saludó a Misha inclinando la cabeza con una dulce sonrisa. 

–Misha Vólkov –se presentó con el mismo gesto.

–Nikon Herzov –le tendió la mano y Misha se le estrechó sin tanta reticencia, al ser un lobo era más seguro–. Un apellido sutil el tuyo.

–Lo tenía de antes –murmuró sin habérselo esperado.

–¡Kirill! ¡Suéltame! Te prometo que no lo espachurraré… aún. ¡Suéltame! –se escuchó una voz en la lejanía. 

Entre los árboles se vio llegar a una chica que apenas superaría el metro sesenta, con el pelo castaño ondulado y largo, y los ojos grises gatunos. Estaba forcejeando con un hombre bastante más alto que ella, 1’86 m, de pelo castaño oscuro corto y un poco ondulado y ojos marrones con algunas vetas verdes. El hombre parecía muy calmado a pesar de los gritos de la chica y la mantenía sujeta de la cazadora y de la bufanda. 

–¡Siempre la última, Rinat! –reprendió Vitya a la mujer. 

–¡Zivon, dile que pare! –suplicó la castaña haciendo un puchero. 

–Me da igual cómo lo hagáis, pero acabar con este… _trámite_ ya –dijo el aludido, la palabra “trámite” siempre en un tono despectivo.

–Misha, ella es Rinat Vasilieva y él es Kirill Zarkov –se adelantó Mirjana también cansada de eso, pero atenta a lo que podía hacer la castaña que acababa de acercarse y miraba a Misha como si estuviera conteniéndose demasiado para no saltar sobre él. 

–Hola, lobito nuevo –saludó Rinat con una sonrisa emocionada. 

Misha se extraño por el apelativo. –¿Hola, cazadorita veterana? –tanteó si era alguna clase de juego, ladeando la cabeza.

La mujer no pudo resistirlo y soltó un grito de emoción. –¡Adorableee! –y saltó hacia él con los brazos extendidos.

Yersh opinó que lo más seguro era escapar muy muy lejos antes de que fuera tarde y Misha estuvo de acuerdo en seguir ese impulso pese a que no fuera muy educado, ella tampoco lo estaba siendo, y dio un salto a un lado.

Mirjana aprovechó para interponerse entre la chica y Misha con una expresión amenazante y Kirill volvió a sujetar a su compañera de la bufanda. 

–Pero, pero… Mir… Kiri… es adorable y necesita un abrazo –lloriqueó la mujer. 

El hombre negó con la cabeza y le dio un golpecito en la cabeza con el dedo índice. –Lo asustaste. Encantado, Misha –saludó al otro con una inclinación de cabeza sin extenderle la mano ya que estaba ocupado conteniendo a la más pequeña. 

–Igualmente, Kirill –dijo cordialmente, aún atento a lo que hacía la chica, no necesitaba un “Gavrel 2” espachurrándolo, con el original tenía de sobra.

–¡Bien! Ya están las presentaciones hechas, a cambiar, a cambiar, a cambiar –canturreó Vitya como la liebre de _Alicia en el país de las maravillas_. 

Los licántropos presentes comenzaron a quitarse la ropa allí mismo, Misha supuso que se habían acostumbrado a hacerlo frente al resto del grupo, pero no dejaba de darle un poco de reparo. Se quitó la sudadera y la camiseta y se dio la vuelta para bajar hasta medio muslo el pantalón y cambiar. Agitó el pelaje y alzó la nariz olfateando los alrededores, después instó a Yersh a agrupar mejor la ropa antes de ver qué iban a hacer, se sentía curioso ante eso aunque también tenía ganas de irse a correr y jugar.

–¡Aún más adorable! –gritó Rinat cuando lo vio y corrió hacia él con la misma intención anterior. 

Esa vez Mirjana se interpuso antes de que pudiera acercarse del todo y la empujó un poco hacia atrás. 

–Déjalo tranquilo –exigió mirándola fijamente. 

–Mir… 

–Y deja de llamarme Mir. Estoy harta de repetírtelo –siseó y se giró hacia Misha para rascarle bajo el morro quien la miraba curioso por esas palabras, Gavrel y él mismo la llamaban Mir y no protestaba, seguidamente se acercó más y le dio con la cabeza en la pierna en un gesto mimoso de agradecimiento por detener a la loca, aunque podría haber sido divertido correr y ver si lo perseguía. 

–Bueno, grupo. Lobos con lobos y humanos con humanos, nos juntaremos cuando acabéis con vuestras cosas de manada –informó Vitya caminando hacia donde el claro era más amplio. 

–Nos vemos luego, intenta hacer lo que te diga Zivon e irá todo bien –se despidió Mirjana acariciándolo una última vez antes de seguir al resto. 

Misha prefirió no dar ninguna respuesta y miró a los cuatro lobos, justo en el momento que uno totalmente blanco y con la inusual nariz rosada, que identificó como Nikon, corría hacia él hasta tirarle de la oreja juguetonamente. Él aceptó de inmediato el juego y comenzaron a correr de aquí para allá tirándose del pelaje hasta que Nikon comenzó a correr alejándose y él lo persiguió, pero parecía que su menor tamaño lo hacía más rápido. Emprendió una nueva estrategia desviándose y se agazapó acechando cuando el otro se detuvo al dejar de oírlo. Él supuso que debía de olerlo, pero quizás no tenía su misma capacidad olfativa para reconocer con una sola vez los olores de cada uno. Ese tiempo que el lobo blanco se quedó tratando de localizarlo, él aprovechó para acercarse con sumo sigilo para cuando estuvo más cerca correr hasta él logrando tirarlo al suelo, atacando entonces desde arriba y el otro defendiéndose desde su posición hasta lograr escapar y correr hacia donde estaban el resto que los habían seguido, pero manteniendo una distancia y Misha lo siguió, pero se detuvo antes de integrarse.

Zivon se adelantó y Misha se tensó agachándose un poco y mirándolo suspicaz cuando pasó por su lado, dando un paso a un lado para evitar que se rozara con él, no iba a marcarlo. El alfa le gruñó, pero no insistió en ese momento, comenzó a correr y los otros tres lo siguieron, Nikon lo empujó un poco al pasar junto a él juguetonamente y él decidió seguirles, al poco disfrutando de correr en grupo.

El alfa se detuvo al rato, estaba satisfecho con cómo se adaptaba el nuevo a su manada, tenía un poco más de esperanza de que aquello funcionase, pero no se mentía a sí mismo, sabía que no iba a conseguir su sumisión sólo con eso, iba a tener que ser un poco más persuasivo y no veía la razón por la que no debería de empezar ese día, no había que dejar que el otro lobo se hiciera ilusiones. Se acercó rígido y con la orejas rectas echadas para hacia delante, Misha lo miraba en la misma postura. Zivon pensó que aquello iba a ser duro.

Misha le gruñó con el pelaje erizado cuando trató de subirse a él, Zivon le respondió de igual forma y la lucha comenzó. Misha aún se controló un poco, se estaba defendiendo, haciendo valer su derecho de no someterse a nadie sólo porque él o unos burócratas lo dijeran, se contuvo hasta que los colmillos del alfa rasgaron su piel, entonces estuvo de acuerdo con Yersh en hacerle ver con quién se estaba metiendo.

Zivon lo sorprendió cuando en medio de la lucha saltó hacia un árbol transformándose en el salto para agarrarse a una rama y darle una patada, y caer como lobo sobre él, no había creído que esa fluidez con el cambio fuera posible. Ese movimiento casi lo hizo sucumbir, pero siguió defendiéndose y atacando desde abajo.

–¡Ey! Que se nos acaba la noche –los interrumpió la voz de Vitya, tras él el resto de cazadores menos Rinat que había corrido a colgarse del cuello del paciente Kirill–. Hace rato que tendríais que haberos reunido con nosotros –le recordó a Zivon. 

El alfa logró coger la piel de su cuello y tiró violentamente un par de veces con lo que Misha se quejó de dolor, después lo soltó gruñendo y el otro le enseñó los incisivos aunque parecía un poco escaldado después de lo último. Zivon se apartó finalmente y fue hasta Vitya a quien empujó con la cabeza para que le diera sus cosas.

–En estos casos no me gustaría ser lobo, dañar mi hermosa piel… –bromeó pasándole la ropa, mientras Rinat y Nelli hacían lo mismo con la de sus compañeros. 

Mirjana también se acercó a Misha con sus cosas, revisó sus heridas con la vista y lo acarició relajadamente. 

Misha tardó en convencer a Yersh de transformarse, se puso la ropa aún con la rabia palpitando en sus venas, por eso mismo ni se molestó en tener un poco de decoro, y sus ojos aún permanecieron ámbar, Yersh seguía inquieto en su interior, pero no sentía una salida del lobo inminente, no había más transformaciones en su cuerpo.

–Tú y yo vamos a tener un problema –dijo Zivon.

–Tal vez –admitió en un tono seguro.

Mirjana había sacado un algodón humedecido y llevó una mano al cuello de Misha para hacer que dejara de mirar a Zivon, repitió el toque relajante que había usado el día anterior mientras limpiaba la sangre de las heridas, en casa podría desinfectarlas como era debido. 

–Vamos a empezar, alfa mandón –los instó Vitya cogiendo a Zivon por los hombros, quien le gruñó. 

–Dividiros por equipos –ordenó en un tono seco–. A ver si aprendes algo más hoy –agregó mirando a Misha.

Mirjana terminó de limpiarlo y dio un paso atrás. –Tú conmigo. 

Misha asintió y con ellos se juntaron Vitya, Rinat y Kirill. 

El equipo de Zivon empezó a correr alejándose de ellos y escondiéndose entre la vegetación separándose unos de otros un poco. Vitya ordenó a Rinat y Kirill que corrieran a unos metros de distancia, él se colocó entre medio de las dos parejas y emprendieron la persecución. 

Mirjana iba un par de pasos por delante de Misha prestando atención a su alrededor, escuchó un movimiento a su izquierda y Anastasiya apareció de entre los matorrales abalanzándose sobre ella. La pelirroja consiguió esquivarla sin detener su carrera y giró para desestabilizar a la mujer con una patada en los gemelos que la hizo caer al suelo de espaldas. 

–Nikon y Nelli se acercan a las dos –informó Misha.

Mirjana asintió. Cuando los gemelos llegaron ella ya estaba preparada y centró su atención en su persona enlazando golpes con bloqueos y esquivando los ataques de los otros dos que se coordinaban a la perfección. Nelli logró darle una patada en el costado mientras que Nikon la cogía de un brazo y la hacía girar en el aire con una llave para que cayera al suelo. Pero Mirjana se impulsó antes de que él lo hiciera quedando a la espalda del joven con su brazo retorcido a la espalda una mano en su garganta. Nelli se detuvo al verlo alzando las manos en señal de rendición y la pelirroja hizo que él cayera de rodillas al suelo antes de soltarlo y seguir con su camino. 

–¿Vitya? –le preguntó a Misha la posición de su otro compañero. 

–Con Grisha, a las 10 –contestó el hombre y la siguió cuando avanzaron en esa dirección, agregando unos metros más tarde–: Rinat y Kirill con Zivon, a las 3.

Mirjana asintió cambiando el rumbo. –Vitya puede con Grisha –contestó y se dirigió hacia el otro punto. Cuando llegaron Rinat estaba quejándose en el suelo mientras Kirill peleaba con Zivon. 

Mirjana sacó un cuchillo del cinturón sin quitarle la funda. Corrió hasta el tronco de un árbol y se impulsó a una rama para saltar desde ahí arriba hacia el alfa. El hombre logró sujetar la mano donde ella tenía el arma. Ella se retorció moviéndose en un giro a su espalda consiguiendo que la soltara cuando ella dejó caer el cuchillo y Kirill atacó de frente. Zivon era demasiado grande como para que ella pudiera hacerle una llave o que sus golpes lo desestabilizaran lo suficiente. Por ello el truco era correr sin detenerse a su alrededor, intercalando los ataques con los Kirill consiguiendo que el alfa se exasperara un poco. Aun con todo no consiguieron derribarlo hasta que Vitya se unió a ellos y la pelea pasó a ser un uno contra uno entre los dos líderes, que se alargó varios minutos. Al final la desventaja numérica de Zivon acabó por hacer mella en el hombre y consiguieron reducirlo. 

–La victoria es vuestra –aceptó Zivon levantándose–. Buena coordinación.

Vitya rió palmeándole la espalda. –Te seguimos ganando 25/18. 

Zivon le gruñó. –¿Y qué ha hecho el novato? O tampoco sirve para esto.

–Tiene buen olfato y oído. Os ha localizado a todos –contestó Mirjana encogiéndose de hombros. 

–Oler que hay gente os puede llevar igualmente a una emboscada, se podría confundir a Nelli con Nikon en uno –bufó Zivon sin darle valor.

–Os identifico a cada uno –se defendió Misha concordando con el estado molesto de Yersh, ese estúpido alfa no hacía más que arremeter contra él.

–No me cuentes cuentos, chico, acabas de conocernos –replicó el otro.

–Tengo muy buena memoria.

–Eso es cierto –intervino Mirjana–. Siempre la ha tenido. Supo que Nelli y Nikon venían juntos. 

Zivon lo miró entonces con sorpresa y asintió, eso era todo el reconocimiento que iba a obtener, pero por otra parte lo instaba a quererlo en su manada.

–Y ahora que ya sabes que el chaval sirve… ¡cada mochuelo a su olivo! Terminamos por hoy –sentenció Vitya y miró a Mirjana–. Casi es Luna llena. 

–Puedo encargarme yo sola esta vez –aseguró convencida–. Si algo pasa avisaré. 

–Bien, estaremos pendientes –aceptó el hombre rubio antes de girarse y empezar a alejarse al igual que Zivon. 

–Fue divertido correr –dijo Nikon a Misha al alejarse junto con su hermana y él dejó salir una sonrisa. 

–Hablaremos muy seriamente, Mirjana. Aún no sé qué tiene él –gruñó Anastasiya cogiendo a Grisha de la camiseta para tirar de él.

La pelirroja bufó y se quedó mirando a Rinat. 

–Vale… Adiós, lobito nuevo. Nos veremos pronto –se despidió con un gesto con la mano y una sonrisa que de tan dulce parecía siniestra. 

–Adiós, cazadorita veterana –decidió decir Misha pese a todo, aunque un poco alerta por si se le volvía a lanzar.

Kirill siguió a Rinat sólo despidiéndose con un gesto con la cabeza y dejó a los dos solos. Mirjana se giró para mirar a Misha. 

–Hay que curarte las heridas mejor, vamos. 

–Puedo curarme solo –contestó Misha.

Mirjana no se lo rebatió en ese momento, no obstante, cuando llegaron a la casa y él pretendió ir al piso superior para curarse ella lo hizo sentarse en el sofá.

–No llegas a la espalda –dijo a modo de explicación–. Quítate la sudadera y la camiseta –añadió mientras iba al aseo a por un botiquín. 

–No hace falta… –intentó rebatir Misha y soltó un pesado suspiro sabiendo que ni lo escucharía ni aceptaría su protesta. 

Se quitó las prendas que le había dicho reticente, no estaba seguro de sí mismo con alcohol escociendo en sus heridas y enredó las manos en la ropa.

Mirjana dejó el botiquín en la mesa de café, se arrodilló frente a él, impregnó un algodón con alcohol y lo acercó con cuidado a una herida en el costado de Misha. Al ver que se tensaba por el escozor acercó su rostro a la herida y sopló suavemente, su otra mano lo sujetaba por el abdomen mientras curaba todos los arañazos de ese lado. 

Por su parte, Misha no sabía cómo sobrellevar ese cuidado por parte de Mirjana, más cuando comenzó a soplar pareciéndole un gesto muy dulce. Yersh estaba contento con la atención y el mimo, él desconcertado porque no sabía cómo encasillar a la nueva Mirjana, era fría, sin embargo, lo mimaba como lobo y lo cuidaba cuando más lo necesitaba como cuando los celos de Yersh le hicieron perder el control el día anterior o en ese momento, que pasada la lucha de poder de esa noche se sentía un tanto drenado y por ello vulnerable. La calidez de sus manos lo consolaban a pesar de estar tenso por lo que pudiera hacer tanto Yersh como ella.

Mirjana siguió curándolo lentamente, pasando de un costado a otro antes de seguir por sus brazos. Cuando terminó esa parte le pidió suavemente que se girara y se subió el sofá detrás de él para empezar a curar las heridas de su espalda siguiendo el mismo procedimiento. La mano que no lo estaba curando empezó a dejar suaves caricias por sus hombros, su nuca y su pelo, tenía la piel tan suave como la recordaba e igual de cálida. Se sentía bien tocarla, pero además sabía que esos pequeños toques eran un paso para aquello en lo que tenían que trabajar. Cuando acabó con el alcohol cogió unas vendas del botiquín. 

–Vamos a vendarlas sólo por hoy, para que se cierren bien –informó antes de empezar a envolver su torso con ellas desde su espalda. 

Misha asintió dejándose hacer, relajado, llevaba tanto rato acariciándolo que había perdido la tensión. –Gracias, Mir.

–No tiene importancia –contestó ella aunque sorprendida porque volviera a usar ese sobrenombre hacia ella, sólo lo había usado Gavrel desde que había vuelto a encontrarlos y esa vez sintió que algo se removía dentro de ella, pero no dejó que saliera–. Faltan las de las piernas –dijo cuando hubo terminado separándose, indicándole que se quitara los pantalones.

Él tardó en asimilar lo que le estaba diciendo tan relajado como estaba, cuando lo hizo se despertó de golpe. –P-puedo solo –dijo sonrojándose. 

–No me importa hacerlo, tú estás cansado –contestó ella. 

–N-no es casi nada.

Mirjana lo miró. –No voy a tocar nada que no haya tocado ya –comentó ya preparando el algodón. 

–Pe-pero…

–O te los quitas tú o te los quito yo –lo interrumpió aunque siguiendo con su tono calmado.

Misha se movió para quitarse los pantalones sintiéndose muy incómodo con lo que estaba por venir más que por el hecho de quedarse en calzoncillos, el traje de su antiguo trabajo no había dejado nada a la imaginación, lo cubría mejor su ropa interior que eso. 

–Bien –susurró ella de nuevo acercando su mano y empezando por las heridas de los gemelos para luego poco a poco ir ascendiendo hasta los muslos, siguiendo el mismo procedimiento que en el resto de las zonas, soplando suavemente sobre las heridas al pasar el algodón por ellas.

Él estaba más tenso que una cuerda de guitarra, ya no había manera de que se relajara con eso, cerró los ojos pensando que quizás ayudaría no ver el rostro de Mirjana cerca de su piel, pero no lo hizo. Yersh estaba más que complacido de tenerla inclinada ante él y Misha le recriminaba ser un jodido pervertido. 

–Listo –dijo ella separándose, pero dejando una última caricia en su muslo derecho con la yema de los dedos antes de levantarse y girarse para recoger las cosas. 

Misha se vistió rápidamente. –Buenas noches –dijo alejándose hacia las escaleras.

–Descansa –contestó ella de nuevo más a modo de orden. 

El hombre durmió hasta bien entrada la mañana, ni se enteró del despertador, al ver que había perdido esas clases llamó a Tiana preguntándole si se había perdido algo importante y ésta le respondió que uno de los profesores ni había asistido siendo el último día. Pasó lo que quedaba de mañana aovillado en las mantas dejando que Yersh le diera un repaso a las heridas.

***

_Sábado 25 de mayo de 2013_

Bajó las escaleras ya ataviada para la ocasión. Ese día sería la primera Luna llena de Misha, era un día importante, crucial, esperaba que todo fuera sobre ruedas. Se colgó al cuello el amuleto que le había mandado Anya por su cumpleaños, no era como si ella creyera en esas cosas, pero el colgante de aluminio negro con forma de lobo y un pequeña piedra de turmalina verde a modo de ojo era bastante bonito y fácil de llevar, además Gavrel le había insistido mucho esa tarde en que debía llevarlo siempre para que convirtiera todas las energías negativas en positivas. También le había dicho que la próxima vez que quedaran tenía que llevar el vestido que le había regalado él y que disfrutara de sus nuevas bragas vibradoras y un anillo para pene con estimulador de clítoris en forma de conejo a juego con el conejito que ya le compró cinco años atrás. Misha, por su parte, le había comprado una tarta y se la habían comido entre los tres. 

Realmente la tarde había estado bien, aunque desde hacía tiempo no solía celebrar su cumpleaños, sus tíos la felicitaban y le mandaban regalos o iban a verla, pero tampoco le daba mucha importancia si no podían no le compraban nada. 

Cogió las llaves y se enfundó las pistolas y los cuchillos en el cinturón y entró al salón donde estaba su compañero. 

–Podemos irnos. 

Misha la miró y asintió. No estaba nervioso por la Luna en sí, nunca lo estaba antes, era una noche más que pasaba en el bosque con la diferencia de que Yersh era más testarudo que de costumbre y acababan haciendo lo que el lobo quería. Sus nervios con la Luna llena llegaban cuando despertaba a la mañana siguiente, en el momento antes de abrir los ojos, una vez que comprobaba que no había despedazado a ningún humano sólo le quedaba revisar el periódico y podía respirar absolutamente tranquilo por si había tenido algún lapsus de memoria al estar tan absorbido por el lobo. Lo que lo ponía nervioso era ella observando cada cosa que hacía, dañarla no tanto después de ver cómo combatía y saber que llevaba sus pistolas con tranquilizantes también ayudaba. 

Abrió la puerta, salió y esperó junto al coche, podrían haber ido andando, pero ella dijo que lo harían en coche, él no objetó nada, lo agradecería a la vuelta, la Luna llena siempre drenaba un poco de energía.

Se adentraron en el bosque y se detuvo en su lugar habitual, a Yersh le gustaba esa parte del bosque por su frondosidad y presas abundantes, a él porque estaba bastante lejos de la civilización. Se apoyó en un árbol y miró hacia el oeste el atardecer.

Mirjana en cambio lo miraba a él, escrudiñando su expresión en la oscuridad. –Sólo haz lo de siempre, yo no intervendré si no veo peligro, así que sólo ignora que estoy –le volvió a repetir como le había dicho esa misma tarde, no tenía muchos consejos que darle, tenía que ver cómo actuaba y de ahí empezar a hacer algo ella, quizá con un poco de suerte no hubiera ningún contratiempo y no tenía que preocuparse por sus cambios más de lo necesario. 

Él no dijo nada ante eso, intentaría que Yersh se distrajera con las cosas de siempre, pero sabía de sobra del interés del lobo en Mirjana, en principio no la haría daño, pero sería mejor si la ignoraba. Se quitó la sudadera y las zapatillas cuando supo que faltaban segundos para que el Sol diera paso a la noche, se desabrochó los pantalones y miró a Mirjana.

–Hasta mañana –dijo cuando sentía el crujir de sus huesos aunque ya indoloro y en un pestañeo había un lobo agitando las patas de atrás para sacarlas de los pantalones.

Agitó su pelaje y se acercó alegremente a la mujer, la olfateo y dio una vuelta en torno a ella rozándose contra sus piernas, después levantó la cabeza hacia su mano buscando su atención. Mirjana se sorprendió de que el animal fuera directamente hacia ella, siempre era amigable, pero sabía que Misha tenía más control y eso influía, al parecer era lo contrario. Estiró sus manos y le acarició detrás de las orejas, en el lomo y bajo el morro como siempre hacía agachándose un poco frente a él, en consecuencia el lobo movió la cabeza al instante para lamer su mejilla. Ella negó con la cabeza. 

–Cuántas confianzas –murmuró–. ¿Vas a estar lamiéndome toda la noche? –preguntó alzando una ceja. 

El lobo se alzó sobre sus patas traseras y alcanzó a dar un nuevo lametón, aunque esa vez en la quijada. Al volver al suelo se alejó unos pasos y se detuvo mirándola, cuando ella no avanzó, regresó la cogió de la manga y tiró de ella mientras caminaba, cuando la soltó echó a correr no muy rápido.

Mirjana se encontró más sorprendida cada vez con la actitud del lobo, una cosa era que la saludara mimosamente, otra que la incluyera en la que era su noche. Cuando él la soltó siguió caminando dejando que se alejara un poco antes de comprender que lo que quería era que se uniera a él en su carrera. Parpadeó saliendo de su asombro y decidió hacerlo, si el lobo la quería cerca no iba a negárselo, en cierto modo era agradable ver esa actitud en él. Echó a correr tras él acariciando su cabeza cuando pasó rápidamente por su lado adelantándolo un par de pasos. Misha la rebasó rozándola y tiró juguetonamente de su chaqueta antes de seguir corriendo, dando la vuelta en torno algún árbol para dar la vuelta, hacer algún sprint o correr alrededor de la mujer, exhibiéndose. El lobo estaba feliz de poder impregnar su olor a cada oportunidad en la mujer que quería para sí y cuando se detuvo largo rato después con la lengua fuera agitaba la cola mostrando su felicidad. Lamió la mano de Mirjana y dio con el morro para que lo acariciara de nuevo.

Ella lo hizo suavemente recuperándose de la carrera. –Sí, estuvo bien –dijo Mirjana mirándolo–. Aunque dudo que pueda seguirte el ritmo así, te seguiré a unos metros si quieres correr o cazar –añadió sin cesar aún su caricia. 

El lobo la miró ladeando la cabeza y sin previo aviso salió disparado perdiéndose en la oscuridad del bosque. Mirjana maldijo interiormente al no habérselo esperado y salió corriendo por el mismo lugar por el que el lobo se había ido. Sin embargo, fue el lobo quien regresó a su encuentro y no venía solo, un conejo aún se agitaba en sus fauces. Lo dejó a los pies de la mujer pisándolo con sus patas delanteras para que no tratara de escapar pese a que el roedor estaba cubierto de sangre.

Mirjana miró alternativamente a Misha y al conejo medio muerto. ¿Se lo estaba dando a ella? ¿Quería que se lo comiera? ¿Para que recuperara fuerzas y seguirlo? Eso le hizo ver cuánto dominaba el lobo a Misha en esas situación, aunque el animal no parecía ser peligroso para los humanos, no más que un lobo normal al menos. Debía aprender a controlarlo un poco más, pero no era necesario ponerle más vigilancia. 

–No tengo hambre, seguro que a ti te sabe mejor –le dijo denegando su ofrecimiento, pero se agachó metiendo los dedos de ambas manos en el pelo del cuello del lobo cuando la miró con ojos de cachorrillo mojado y apoyó su frente en un lado del cuello–. Gracias, pero yo como carne cocinada. Disfrútalo. 

El lobo aún lucía decepcionado, pero en cuanto lo soltó llevó sus fauces al vientre del conejo comenzando a comerlo aún vivo y comió hasta quedar satisfecho con los restos que dejaba. Esa primera comida de la noche pareció abrir su apetito y se alejó en busca de otra presa tras lamer la mano de Mirjana.

Ella limpió su mano en su pantalón en cuanto supo que no la vería y luego lo siguió de nuevo de modo que no lo perdiera del todo de vista. Estaba tan concentrada en vigilarlo que no notó a los dos lobos que se le acercaban hasta que estuvieron a unos metros de ella. Sacó rápidamente la pistola de bolas de goma y disparó contra uno de ellos haciendo que retrocediera mientras esquivaba al otro por las justas. A primera vista ya parecían demasiado coordinados para ser simple lobos. 

Misha había logrado clavar los dientes en un ave y con la nariz metida en su víctima no había captado a la distancia el peligro, pero en cuanto escuchó los disparos y vio a esos dos hombres lobos atacando a Mirjana corrió para salvarla. En este punto humano y lobo coincidía, Misha no quería siquiera pensar en que la condenaran a la vida que él tenía ahora, y tanto él como Yersh no querían que nada la dañara. Se enzarzó en una agresiva pelea con el más grande de los dos, uno gris, sus heridas que apenas estaban curándose de sus riñas con Zivon fueron atacadas y abiertas, se quejó, pero no se retrajo, siguió atacando, para Yersh, quien llevaba la voz cantante, estaba defendiendo lo que era suyo. Logró clavar los colmillos en el pelaje gris del cuello del otro y agitó con violencia como si quisiera arrancar esa parte. Las garras del otro lobo que había estado dando guerra a Mirjana se clavaron en su lomo, pero no soltó ni mínimamente el agarre, pese a que esa habría sido la reacción normal a ese ataque, la parte humana confería tenacidad sobre la respuesta instintiva que sería girarse para defenderse, pero para Misha estaba bien tener la atención de ambos, cuanto más lejos estuvieran sus dientes de Mirjana mejor. Agitó todo su cuerpo tratando de liberarse del lobo negro y de paso evitar que pudiera alcanzar a morderlo, al menos en una zona crítica, mientras seguía abriendo el cuello del otro lobo que comenzaba a ceder su resistencia debido a la pérdida de sangre.

Mirjana reaccionó rápidamente disparó varias bolas de goma al que estaba sobre Misha con precisión llegando a darle en la cabeza logrando que lo soltara un poco volviéndose hacia ella, quien aprovechó ese momento que el lobo tardó en recuperarse del golpe para sacar la pistola con tranquilizantes y disparar contra el animal que se abalanzaba sobre ella. Tuvo que esquivarlo lo que tardaba el calmante en hacer efecto, defendiéndose con los cuchillos y con golpes. El lobo empezó a tambalearse y Mirjana le propinó una fuerte patada que lo dejó tumbado en el suelo. Entonces levantó la vista hacia el lobo que había estado apresado bajo las fauces de Misha y también le disparó aunque ya estaba prácticamente derrotado. 

Misha seguía gruñendo y cuando la miró no se veía tanta inteligencia en sus ojos como se debería, se mostraba agresivo, aún listo para saltar en cualquier momento.

Mirjana guardó el arma en un movimiento muy lento sin despegar la vista de él y se agachó un poco abriendo los brazos. –Ven, Misha, ya pasó –susurró esperando que volviera a su ser, aunque en cierto modo era normal, había visto a sus compañeros calmar a sus lobos después de una batalla, pero Misha parecía más animal que el resto en ese momento. 

Las palabras y el gesto tardaron unos largos minutos de tensión en ser asimilados por el lobo y en que llegaran al hombre. Dejó de gruñir, calmándose poco a poco y fue consciente de todas las heridas reabiertas y las nuevas. Soltó un gimoteo, pero se movió despacio, cojeando un poco, hasta acurrucarse en sus brazos con ese sutil lloriqueo irreprimible saliendo de su garganta. Mirjana acarició su cabeza, observando los cortes en su hocico, y las heridas en su costado, su lomo y sus patas. Tenían que irse de ahí por si en algún momento llegaban más de esos lobos. 

–Tenemos que llegar al coche. ¿Puedes? –preguntó mirándolo a los ojos y siguiendo con sus caricias. 

Sería tan fácil sólo quedarse ahí, Misha estaba asustado por esa lucha en la que se había metido, nunca había usado sus dientes para esa violencia, el único entrenamiento previo eran esas peleas con Zivon que nada tenían que ver con lo que acababa de hacer, había tenido que seguir cada instinto de Yersh y cuando todo acabó temió no volver a tener ni un mínimo de control, pero lo había tenido, o quizás todo fuera gracias a ese sentimiento en común con su parte lobo de no dañar a Mirjana lo que le había permitido volver, no su fuerza de espíritu. Independientemente de lo cansado y dolorido que se sintiera estaba de acuerdo en que había que salir de allí, no era seguro para ella y en su estado no podría protegerla. Frotó su cabeza contra Mirjana, lamió su cara y se movió instándola a soltarlo, cuando se vio libre comenzó a caminar tan rápido como podía cojeando.

Cuando llegaron al coche ella lo ayudó a subir al amplio maletero donde pudo tumbarse, mandó un mensaje a Vitya con lo que había ocurrido y la localización de los lobos por si querían ir a ver si seguían allí y condujo hasta la casa. Ayudó a Misha a ponerse sobre una manta frente al fuego de la chimenea y ella fue a por el desinfectante especial para animales. Se arrodilló al lado del lobo y lo acarició suavemente antes de empezar a echarle poco a poco ese líquido morado sobre sus heridas. 

–Gracias, Misha –susurró al rato mientras le curaba una herida en la pata delantera derecha. 

Misha movió la cabeza para rozar su mano con el hocico y después volvió a apoyarla sobre la manta. Soltando algún lloriqueo cuando rozaba una nueva herida y luchando contra el deseo de Yersh de apartarse del escozor del desinfectante, así como el impulso de seguir lamiendo las heridas como había venido haciendo en el trayecto en coche.

Cuando terminó de curarlo decidió quedarse ahí, acariciando su pelo sentada sobre la manta, en vez de regresar a guardar las cosas y cambiarse de ropa, apenas se había quitado el cinturón con las armas. Al cabo de un rato se apoyó en el sillón que había cerca sintiendo que sus ojos se cerraban. 

**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aquí os dejo las fichas de la manada:  
> -[ Ficha de Vitya](http://querulequerule.livejournal.com/28154.html)  
> -[ Ficha de Zivon](http://querulequerule.livejournal.com/28404.html)  
> -[ Ficha de Grisha](http://querulequerule.livejournal.com/28428.html)  
> -[ Ficha de Anastasiya](http://querulequerule.livejournal.com/28794.html)  
> -[ Ficha de Nelli](http://querulequerule.livejournal.com/28997.html)  
> -[ Ficha de Nikon](http://querulequerule.livejournal.com/29288.html)  
> -[ Ficha de Rinat](http://querulequerule.livejournal.com/29691.html)  
> -[ Ficha de Kirill](http://querulequerule.livejournal.com/29850.html)  
> Para ver las imágenes de estos personajes pincha en este [enlace](http://s743.photobucket.com/user/querulequerule/slideshow/Solo%20Tima%20lo%20sabe/Presente/Cazadores) para acceder a la carpeta. La contraseña es: lobitos.


	12. Capítulo 12

_Domingo 26 de mayo de 2013_

Fue saliendo de la bruma del sueño, lo primero que pensó fue que la noche anterior había sido Luna llena, el miedo se le agarró al estómago, incrementándose al ser consciente de todo el daño en su cuerpo, debía de haberse vuelto loco y lo habían reducido. En un acto de valor, abrió los ojos y se encontró con unas piernas que comprobó que eran de Mirjana al alzar su vista al rostro dormido. Se dio cuenta de que estaban en casa y un aluvión de imágenes con los recuerdos de la noche pasada invadió su mente. Tembló al pensar que la noche anterior era posible que hubiera matado a una persona, aunque fuera un hombre lobo y deseó que no lo estuviera. Se incorporó cuidando de no apoyar la mano derecha que portaba la herida de unos colmillos al medio atravesarlos, sintiendo las heridas de su torso tirar y siseó. Por lo siguiente que se preocupó fue por sacar un poco de manta de debajo de su cuerpo para cubrir su desnudez, estando centrado en esa tarea no notó que su compañera despertaba.

Mirjana abrió los ojos con pesadez, sintiendo su cuerpo un tanto dolorido debido a la postura en la que se había dormido, en un principio pensando que debía haber estado trabajando, hasta que recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior, la noche de Luna llena y dejó salir un pesado suspiro. Enfocó su vista en Misha que estaba sentado frente a ella y aún en su estado somnoliento estiró una mano para acariciar su pelo, quien se sobresaltó un poco y terminó de taparse. 

–¿Cómo estás?

–Bien –dijo en un tono nada convincente y agregó–: Aunque me duele todo. Gracias por curarme.

Ella negó con la cabeza. –No importa –contestó haciendo el esfuerzo de separarse del sillón para ponerse en pie–. Deberías darte una ducha sólo con agua y luego volveré a curarte –dijo moviendo su cuello y masajeándolo. 

–Tú… ¿Estás bien?

–Sólo me duele un poco el cuello y la espalda por dormir así –respondió sin darle más importancia. 

Misha se levantó sujetando la manta con la mano izquierda, fue a subir las escaleras para acatar su consejo, pero se detuvo, tenía que resolver esa duda.

–¿Lo maté? –preguntó con voz temblorosa.

Mirjana lo miró. –No lo sé, Vitya iba hacia allí. 

Misha subió las escaleras y no dejó salir las lágrimas por el miedo a haberlo hecho hasta que no estuvo el agua de la ducha para ocultarlas, no quería matar a nadie. Había sido para defender a Mirjana y a sí mismo, pero aun así saber que podía perder la cabeza y matar a alguien lo hacía plantearse eso de encerrarse en Luna llena, no quería arruinar la vida de nadie como lo habían hecho con la suya por un descuido. Cerró el grifo y se secó con cuidado algo torpe sólo usando una mano, agitó la cabeza necesitando despejarse de ese momento de debilidad, otro más, tenía tantos en los últimos años… odiaba esa tristeza, odiaba llorar y odiaba sentirse débil. Observó su rostro lleno de cortes de garras y colmillos en el espejo, respiró hondo y trató de verse más normal, pero la preocupación lo carcomía, ¿a quién quería engañar? No se le daba eso de ocultar emociones, falta de práctica. 

Salió del baño y cogió algo de ropa, vestirse fue una tediosa tortura que le hizo pensar cómo de necesario era aquello de cambiar de ropa, si no se sintiera tan inseguro ahora sobre Yersh optaría por quedarse en esa forma hasta que estuviera mejor, intuía que comer también iba a ser entretenido.

Regresó al salón, en su opinión las heridas no estaban muy mal, lo que más necesitaba era una venda para la mano, y hacerse una nota mental que no volver a meter las patas en la boca de otro lobo.

Mirjana se levantó del sofá cuando lo vio llegar y sin decir palabra fue a buscar el botiquín al baño. 

–Déjame que te cure –le dijo acercándose a él. 

–Creo que sólo necesito una venda –dijo tendiéndole la mano herida.

Ella le cogió de la mano suavemente evitando tocar la herida y lo condujo al sofá haciendo que se sentara para vendarlo despacio tras comprobar que no estaba infectada. La expresión en el rostro de Misha le decía que seguía preocupado por lo del hombre lobo de la noche anterior, pero no podía decir mucho para animarlo, al fin y al cabo no sabía lo que le había pasado, lo que si sabía era que de no ser por Misha probablemente ellos no hubieran dudado en matarla a ella. 

–No vas a volverte loco –susurró tras meditarlo largo rato. 

–¿Es que ahora ves el futuro? –cuestionó él tras unos segundos de silencio.

–No, si lo viera no estaríamos en esta situación –replicó ella terminando el vendaje–. No te voy a mentir, te falta un control sobre tu parte lobo, como a cualquier principiante por así decirlo, pero volviste en ti solo. Después de una pelea a todos les cuesta volver a calmarse, que lo hagas solo desde el principio es un buen indicativo –explicó su punto–. Además, no hiciste nada más que defenderte y defenderme, esos lobos no estaban locos Misha, esos lobos atacaban a propósito. 

–No soy un principiante, Mirjana, llevo así 61 lunas. Y hay modos distintos de defenderse –alegó Misha.

–Es posible que lleves cinco años viviendo con esto, pero nunca nadie te dijo que podrías controlarlo, nunca pensaste en esa posibilidad, nunca imaginaste que en vez de sobrevivir podrías convivir con ello, así que en lo que a mí respecta eres un principiante –rebatió ella–. Y no hay otro modo si de verdad quieres salir vivo o proteger a alguien, porque ellos no se lo piensan dos veces antes de clavar los colmillos en la yugular. No les importa… –dijo lo último en un tono más bajo levantándose del sofá para recoger lo que había sacado para curarlo. 

–Espero que tengas razón –musitó levantándose para ir a su dormitorio.

–Yo también –concordó ella–. De cualquier modo, no estás sólo con esto, ya no, y del mismo modo que te ayudaré a que eso no pase, si al final no se puede hacer nada no dejaré que llegues a dañar a nadie –finalizó entrando en la cocina. 

Sus palabras lo dejaron tan helado como lo había sido su voz, sin duda una amenaza velada, supuso que debería darle las gracias, pero sobre todo tenía el instinto de supervivencia arraigado. Agitó la cabeza para despejarse y pasó lo que restaba de mañana en su habitación.

***

Desnudo sobre su cama esperó el atardecer mientras repasaba los eventos de esa tarde, en la comida Mirjana le había partido todo en trocitos y por poco no lo deja ni comer por sí mismo, al parecer le frustraba verlo comer con la izquierda tanto como a él lo hacía cada vez que iba a pinchar algo y se le escapaba o se le caía a mitad de camino de su boca. Había tardado, pero lo había conseguido. Para la cena la mujer le impidió comer como era debido y le plantó un bocadillo. Ahora que había pasado resultaba divertido.

Se obró el cambio y Yersh se quedó donde había estado el hombre con la excepción de que no divagaba sobre nada en absoluto, tenía demasiadas heridas con las que entretenerse para divagaciones. Cuando consideró que era suficiente se acomodó en las mantas y no movió más que las orejas en un momento en que Mirjana abrió la puerta para echar una ojeada. 

–¿Va todo bien? ¿No quieres bajar a comer algo? –preguntó acercándose a la cama. 

El lobo sólo abrió los ojos para verla acercarse y cuando acercó una mano movió la cabeza para darle un lametón. Ella lo rascó detrás de las orejas y el animal pareció el epítome de la satisfacción.

–Te dejaré descansar entonces –dijo ella pasándole por última vez la mano por el pelaje antes de girarse. El cánido la cogió de la camiseta impidiendo que se fuera y Mirjana lo miró con una ceja alzada–. ¿Quieres que me quede aquí? –Por toda respuesta el lobo tiró de la camiseta–. Está bien… un poco –aceptó sentándose en la cama al lado del lobo acariciando de nuevo su cabeza. 

Media hora más tarde tenía sobre sus piernas medio lobo profundamente dormido. Ella lo miró y suspiró sabiendo que iba a ser incapaz de levantarse hasta que despertara, se dejó caer hacia atrás en la cama sin dejar de acariciar al animal al que le vendría bien dormir. Con lo que no contó fue con acabar también en el mundo de los sueños.

***

Sintió algo cálido y húmedo acariciar su rostro, pero se negó a abrir los ojos, ya la dejarían tranquila. La caricia se volvió a repetir en otro punto de su cara y otra vez haciendo que ella gimoteara, estaba tan bien dormida… el húmedo toque cesó y sonrió acomodándose en la cama, pero algo empezó a tirar de su camiseta. Frunció el ceño y después decidió abrir los ojos para mostrarle su enfado a quien fuera que la estuviera molestando. Se sobresaltó al encontrarse con el rostro de un lobo demasiado cerca del propio y con ese susto sus neuronas empezaron a funcionar como era debido y recordó que se había quedado dormida horas atrás con Misha sobre sus piernas en forma de lobo.

Palmeó la cabeza del animal somnolienta y se estiró aún en la cama antes de incorporarse y quedarse sentada. Misha tiró del borde de la camiseta metiéndole prisa para que se levantara. 

–Ya voy, ya voy… ¿qué pasa? –preguntó poniéndose en pie y frotándose los ojos dejándose llevar por el lobo, bajaron las escaleras y el animal se detuvo frente a la puerta de la calle–. Dijimos que no saldrías hoy. 

El lobo rascó la puerta con la pata sana y gimoteó, necesitaba salir y con urgencia.

–No puedes salir a corretear, tienes que descansar la pata –le recordó Mirjana. 

El animal dio un par de vueltas en el sitio con nerviosismo. Misha supo que aunque fuera vergonzoso tenía que hacerse entender y Yersh no tuvo reparos en cederle el control si con eso conseguía ella les dejara salir. Tiró de la camiseta de nuevo para indicarla que lo siguiera y se detuvo ante la puerta del aseo.

–Oh… para eso –musitó ella, aunque no podía sacar al lobo así como si nada a la calle–. Está bien, puedes salir si dejas que te ponga una correa. 

El lobo le gruñó retomando el control y nada conforme con la idea, volvió cojeando hasta la puerta de salida y dio a la manilla con la pata izquierda, pero como había probado antes de despertarla no se abrió.

–Una cuerda, no puedo sacarte sin nada, es la ley –le recordó ella cogiendo una correa de un armario de la entrada. El lobo gimoteó de nuevo, pero ella se mantuvo firme, tras una intensa guerra de miradas el animal claudicó–. Bien, te daré un filete luego para compensarte –dijo ella poniéndole el collar y abriendo la puerta de la calle. 

Pese a la cojera el lobo tiró con fuerza y comenzó a dar la vuelta en torno a la casa, marcando su territorio, y después enfiló calle abajo.

–Misha, no puedes andar mucho rato –lo reprendió Mirjana tirando un poco en el sentido contrario–. Volvamos, te daré carne y pondré el fuego, puedes ocupar el sofá. 

Un desafortunado gato cruzó la calle a unos metros y el lobo gruñó dando unos pasos hacia delante, el felino se percató y huyó, y Yersh lució complacido mientras seguía tirando de la correa.

Mirjana negó con la cabeza y soltó un largo suspiro. –Misha, voy casi desnuda y van a verme –trató de hacerle razonar un poco. 

El lobo se detuvo para rozarse contra sus piernas, dar un lametón y siguió con su propósito de reconocer la zona y espantar gatos que se creían que ese territorio era suyo. La expresión en el rostro de ella era de total desconcierto. Evidentemente el lobo había reaccionado a la idea de que ella iba desnuda por la calle, había pensado que Misha podría tomar un poco el control, pero al parecer no había sido así y la respuesta había sido más que extraña por parte del licántropo. Parpadeó varias veces con cara de póker sin poder creer lo que su mente le decía que había pasado, ¿el lobo la había marcado? ¿La consideraba suya? Esas dos preguntas le llevaban a preguntarse más, como si Misha estaba de acuerdo o sólo era cosa de su parte lobo, aunque como ella le decía lo que quería uno y otro no distaba mucho… tan absorta la tenía esa reacción que dejó que el animal recorriera el barrio como quiso. Un coche pasó por la calle con la música alta y cuando pasaron por su lado unos jóvenes empezaron a silbarle y a piropearla obscenamente ralentizando un poco la marcha del vehículo. El lobo les gruñó acercándose amenazante y los jóvenes se alejaron antes de ver si llegaba hasta ellos, satisfecho rozó su cabeza cariñosamente contra la pierna de Mirjana y decidió emprender el regreso a casa.

***

_Miércoles 29 de mayo de 2013_

Misha llevaba dos días literalmente afincado en la biblioteca, había avanzado mucho en su tesina y quizás la habría acabado si su mano estuviera sana y, sobre todo, su mente no divagara de vez en cuando. Esa mañana había comprado chocolates y se los había dejado de regalo a Mirjana esperando que eso lo calmara, pero no funcionaba. Como si no tuviera bastante con el problema peludo encima el maldito bicho tenía que reconocer la llegada del periodo más fértil de todas las mujeres en la redonda, lo que era una tortura, pero hasta el momento había logrado ignorar sin muchos problemas a las desconocidas y a Tiana solía comprarle chocolate si no había un bendito fin de semana en medio de esos días que le diera un respiro, y con eso ya se tranquilizara en ese instinto lobuno de mimar a las hembras cuando se acercaba el celo. 

Era entrada la noche y necesitaba pasar por casa a por una ducha y un cambio de ropa. Se detuvo ante la puerta, cogió ánimo y abrió. El olor de Mirjana inundó sus fosas nasales y quiso darse la vuelta e ir a mendigar a casa de Gavrel con todas las consecuencias que eso pudiera ocasionar, pero ya era tarde. Atravesó la planta inferior casi corriendo y se apoyó en la puerta de su dormitorio al cerrar creyéndose a salvo, con un poco de suerte la mujer saldría de fiesta; la suerte no le sonrió. 

Resignado, se aventuró al baño, se dio una ducha y descendió a la cocina donde estaba Mirjana.

–Deja, yo hago eso –se ofreció al verla cortar verduras antes de llegar a analizar la idea seriamente.

–Tú tienes la mano mal, yo puedo hacerlo –denegó ella la oferta sin detener su tarea. 

Misha quiso golpearse contra el marco de la puerta, pero en su lugar puso la mesa y fregó los cacharros que Mirjana iba descartando después de usarlos para hacer la cena, aunque lo hacía con una sola mano para no mojar la venda de la otra.

–¿Vas a volver a la biblioteca esta noche? –preguntó ella mirándolo de reojo mientras rehogaba las verduras en una sartén. 

–No estoy seguro –contestó sinceramente, no las tenía todas consigo sobre si podría escapar de ahí.

–¿Cómo va tu tesina? 

–Va bien encauzada –contestó Misha–. ¿Qué tal tu día?

–Normal, estuve revisando y corrigiendo informes –contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros–. Mucha burocracia. 

–No deberías hacer eso tú sola. No son lo mismo, pero llevo cinco años de carrera haciendo informes, puedo ayudarte. Dime qué hacer y los hago esta noche o puedo quedarme mañana.

Mirjana lo miró un segundo alzando una ceja por sus primeras palabras y su tono antes de volver a centrarse en la cena empezando a freír los filetes de pechuga de pollo empanados. –No son casos en los que hayas participado, pero gracias de todas formas. Puedes revisar si quieres el de Luna llena, ya lo hice. 

–De acuerdo. ¿Me dejas acabar con eso? –preguntó rozando con las yemas de los dedos la mano de Mirjana para que le diera el tenedor con que daba la vuelta a los filetes.

Mirjana se sorprendió por ese toque, él no la tocaba más que cuando estaba en forma de lobo. Le pasó el tenedor asintiendo y se limpió las manos en el fregadero. 

–¿Estás bien? 

Misha asintió, el lobo se había calmado un poco con el leve toque que le había costado lo suyo hacerlo y discutiendo con Yersh había logrado que admitiera que ayudar y hacer regalos también contaba como mimar a la mujer.

–Vale… voy a lavarme y a recoger la mesa del salón –informó girándose tras mirarlo unos segundos. 

Él suspiró aliviado cuando ella salió y contuvo el impulso de seguirla. Terminó de hacer la comida, la sirvió en los platos, poniendo más patata y calabacín en el de Mirjana sabiendo que le gustaban. 

–¿Ya está? –preguntó ella regresando al poco de que estuviera lista y se sentó en su lado de la mesa estirándose como siempre para sacar agua del frigorífico. Esperó a que Misha se sentara también y empezó a comer despacio disfrutando sobre todo de la guarnición de patatas–. Está bueno. 

–Claro, lo has hecho tú –contestó Misha y continuó comiendo más concentrado en su plato.

Recogieron y en vez de marcharse o subir a su habitación sintió la necesidad de sentarse junto a ella en el sofá.

Mirjana lo miró de reojo y se acomodó subiendo las piernas y cogiendo el libro que estaba sobre la mesa de café. 

–Normalmente suelo poner música, pero puedes ver la televisión si quieres –ofreció empezando a leer tranquilamente. 

–¿Qué quieres escuchar? –preguntó levantándose hasta la cadena de música.

–Cualquier cosa de rock está bien –contestó mirándolo por encima del libro, creía saber qué era lo que pasaba, había hecho cuentas y era lo más probable, pero no podía dejar de mirarlo curiosa, no solía ser tan pronunciado, al menos con los demás lobos no lo había sido nunca. 

Misha se tomó unos minutos para elegir, después cogió un libro de texto de Mirjana y regresó junto a ella. De vez en cuando la miraba de soslayo y cuando vio que parpadeaba más de la cuenta síntoma de sueño dejó su libro.

–Deberías dormir, el libro estará ahí mañana –dijo mirándola.

–Me queda menos de un capítulo para acabar la segunda parte –protestó ella por un segundo le había recordado a su padre diciéndole algo similar. 

–Se te cierran los ojos –rebatió en tono suave, su mano se elevó casi en contra de su voluntad y las puntas de sus dedos tocaron la mejilla de Mirjana, sólo con las puntas, Yersh pedía contacto, pero él seguía reticente a fiarse de su cuerpo.

Ella apartó la vista del libro ante ese nuevo toque y lo miró sin saber cómo reaccionar ante esa calidez. –Está bien –musitó poniendo el marca páginas y cerrando el libro. 

Misha sonrió sinceramente y dejó el que él había estado leyendo en su lugar. La siguió escaleras arriba y esperó a que saliera del baño. Al cruzarse para entrar él dejó un beso en la mejilla de Mirjana sin alcanzar a pensarlo.

–Buenas noches, Mir –dijo cerrando rápidamente la puerta tras de sí.

La mujer se llevó una mano a la mejilla estupefacta, eso no podía ser normal. Agitó la cabeza para despejarse, se pasó una mano por el pelo y suspiró caminando hacia su habitación, no estaba segura de poder aguantar eso todos los meses, no si esas caricias continuaban y ponían en riesgo la integridad de su coraza protectora.

***

_Sábado 1 de junio de 2013_

Apartó las mantas de un empujón sintiendo calor, se estiró desperezándose y ya registrando que había algo distinto en el ambiente de la casa y cuando abrió los ojos, en su cuerpo. Parpadeó al ver su erección matutina, no tenía una de esas hacía años. Recordaba la última, había sido dos meses después de empezar con la licantropía cuando estaba algo más calmado, al menos para dormir, había ido a hacerse una paja y la intensidad de la emoción por la excitación había hecho que casi se arrancara la polla con las garras que aparecieron, eso había matado su libido al instante y para siempre. De modo que lo de esa mañana era cuanto menos sorprendente, aún más cuando apenas se le bajó al pensar en esa vez anterior. ¿Qué le estaba pasando ahora? Se quedó mirando el techo pensando en cosas que ayudara a que se le pasara, no iba a hacer el intento de tocarse, pero no funcionaba.

Se incorporó al rato, algo raro le pasaba, aquello no era normal, y entonces fue consciente de lo que su nariz estaba captando. Maldijo y volvió a tumbarse en la cama. Como si no hubiese sido bastante con esos cuatro días de impulsos mimosos ahora llegaban los días más fértiles de Mirjana, iba a ser una tortura vivir así todos los meses si reaccionaba tanto a ella.

–¡Joder, Yersh! ¿Por qué no puedes darme un respiro? –exclamó demasiado frustrado.

Necesitaba una ducha fría, eso era lo que necesitaba. Se levantó de golpe y acertó a ponerse un pantalón sobre su desnudez antes de salir rápidamente al pasillo… y se quedó petrificado al ver a Mirjana salir del baño, a todas luces recién duchada, y con una pequeña toalla apenas cubriéndola. Sus ojos recorrieron su cuerpo antes de poder contenerse y se sonrojó y miró para otro lado cuando se encontró con los ojos de la mujer que evidenciaban que había sido consciente de su inspección, Misha maldijo interiormente.

–¿Has… acabado?

Ella lo recorrió a su vez captando su pequeño gran problema bajo la ropa y alzó una ceja pensando que eso podría ser divertido y que si se lo contara a Gavrel seguramente el moreno montaría una fiesta en toda regla por la genial noticia, por suerte para Misha no iba a hacerlo, al menos no lo segundo. 

Se acercó a él unos pasos contoneando ligeramente las caderas y se inclinó un poco hacia adelante. 

–¿Necesitas _algo_ , Misha? –preguntó con un tono sugerente a propósito. 

Él tragó duro, sus ojos se detuvieron un segundo en sus pechos aún más visibles antes de, con esfuerzo, mantener la mirada en su rostro.

–Entrar al baño… si acabaste –logró decir, aunque sonrojado. 

Mirjana ladeó la cabeza tal y como solía hacer él, hizo que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa que bien podría ser una copia de las que antaño mostraba naturalmente y la volvió a erguir llevando una mano a la toalla. 

–Claro, _toda tuya_ –contestó quitándose la toalla que cubría su cuerpo, dándosela a Misha y girando para caminar a su cuarto lentamente.

Misha notó que su visión cambió al sentir a Yersh agitarse en su interior queriendo seguir a la mujer. Agitó la cabeza para dejar de mirar ese culo contoneándose y entró al baño cerrando con más energía de la que pretendía. Aquello iba a ser una agonía, ella no tenía ni idea de lo que hacía tentándole tan descaradamente, iba a acabar con sus nervios y ya tenía bastante con los instintos de Yersh. Si a Mirjana ahora le parecía esto divertido y continuaba iba a tener que hablar con ella, algo sumamente vergonzoso, pero era mejor que esperar a ver si Yersh acababa con su resistencia y le hacía lanzarse sobre ella… se cortaría la garganta antes de que eso pasara y la mordiera a ella con esa maldita lujuria, instinto de reproducción o como cojones se llamara, no lo tenía muy claro. 

Se despegó de la puerta y procedió a darse una larga ducha con agua helada. Salió del baño pensando que tenía que salir de allí y pronto, bajo el agua se había podido tomar un respiro de olerla, pero las feromonas seguían en el aire.

–De verdad, Yersh, tienes que parar con esto. Ya te dije que no va a ser y no me hagas volver a discutir sobre esto –dijo Misha mientras hacía la cama, el lobo se mostraba ansioso y disconforme con sus palabras. Él suspiró–. Van a ser unos meses muy largos, eres tan tozudo.

Cogió sus cosas para unos días más de enclaustramiento en la biblioteca, decidiendo que desayunaría fuera y bajó rápidamente las escaleras, maldiciendo cuando vio a Mirjana con una camiseta que no sabía si se podía llamar así, era demasiado corta y ajustada.

–Me voy a la biblioteca y puede que no venga a dormir, te avisaré –dijo ya sin mirarla al pasar por su lado.

–¿Quién es Yersh? –preguntó deteniendo el avance del joven, lo había escuchado maldecir antes de que se encontraran en el pasillo y luego cuando fue a bajar a la cocina de la casa hablar con él, no había interrumpido en ese momento viendo la posibilidad de que hablara por teléfono, pero sentía cierta curiosidad. 

Misha se quedó lívido, maldijo interiormente, eso le pasaba por discutir con el lobo en voz alta, y se obligó a pensar rápido algo, no podía decirle que le había puesto nombre al lobo, pensaría que hablaba consigo mismo y lo encerrarían con una camisa de fuerza en una habitación blanca y acolchada.

–Un compañero –contestó algo dubitativo.

–Gavrel me dijo que sólo hablabas con una tal Tiana –dijo ella girándose para mirarlo cada vez más curiosa. 

–Ya… em… pero… tiene un trabajo algo parecido al mío y va mucho a la biblioteca –improvisó.

–Y parece que tienes problemas con él –añadió Mirjana acercándose mirándolo suspicaz. 

–Me las apaño –dijo demasiado bajo.

Ella estuvo más segura de que le estaba ocultando algo, que nada de lo que le estaba diciendo era verdad, sólo la última frase. 

–No me estás diciendo la verdad –comentó con el mismo tono curioso y la misma expresión, para nada dolida por el descubrimiento, hacía tiempo había aceptado que todo el mundo mentía, hasta quienes supuestamente te querían o les importabas. 

–No es nada importante –dijo como último recurso ya que le había pillado mintiendo negarlo sólo lo hundiría más en el cieno.

–Si es algo que te trastorna de cualquier modo es importante –contestó ella cruzándose de brazos. 

–No es nada, sólo tonterías mías –insistió disuasorio.

Sus contestaciones evasivas le decían que no eran tonterías, sino no tendría mucho sentido que lo ocultara con tanto empeño, así que al menos para él no lo eran. Suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo mojado. Cogió a Misha de la mano, lo sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina, le puso una taza de chocolate caliente delante y se sentó enfrente. 

–Habla. Si luego no quieres que lo comente más no lo haré, pero es importante así que habla. 

–No lo es y sí lo harás. No tengo hambre, tengo que irme –dijo haciendo el intento de levantarse, pero ella volvió a empujarlo para que se sentara.

–Eres un tozudo –lo recriminó ella–. Si asumes que voy a comentarlo después de que me lo digas es que es importante porque no me molesto en volver a mencionar algo que carece de importancia, es una pérdida de tiempo y si es importante como tu compañera de casa y pareja tengo derecho a saberlo. 

Misha apretó los dientes sintiéndose entre la espada y la pared, Yersh tampoco estaba contento con esa situación, pero no estaba tratando de salir, por sí mismo ya estaba bastante serio. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho a la defensiva y la miró, acababa de decidir que no pensaba dejar que nadie lo encerrara, al menor indicio se largaría.

–Es como llamo al lobo –contestó finalmente.

Mirjana parpadeó varias veces confusa y sorprendida. 

–¿Le has puesto nombre al lobo? –preguntó necesitando que se lo confirmara, nunca había conocido a alguien que lo hiciera, menos que hablara con él como si fuera otro ser en su interior. 

–Sí, ¿y?

Ella negó con la cabeza. –Nunca escuché nada así, es curioso. 

–Para todo hay una primera vez –replicó levantándose y cogiendo su mochila.

La mujer esa vez no se lo impidió, pero lo siguió con la mirada. –Supongo, aunque… ¿sabes que pensar en él como otro ser puede ser la razón por la que sus instintos sean tan fuertes y te alteren tanto? 

–La razón por la que tiene un nombre es porque tengo que estar todo el maldito día luchando, se hace más ameno si discutes –repuso antes de salir a paso ligero de allí con un nuevo portazo.

Mirjana se quedó donde estaba, por unos segundos mirando el lugar donde antes había estado Misha. Se pasó una mano por el rostro, eso iba a ser complicado, quizá fuera demasiado tarde para que Misha aceptara al lobo como una parte más de sí mismo, pero de todas formas tenía que conseguir que lo controlara. 

**Continuará...**


	13. Capítulo 13

_Sábado 23 de junio de 2007_

Mirjana bajó alegremente las escaleras de la puerta de su casa con la tarta de calabaza en la mano, su madre iba detrás de ella con unos pasteles de crema que había comprado en el centro. En el rostro de la mujer se veía el esfuerzo que llevaba haciendo desde que había comenzado esa comida vecinal en casa de Misha, todo lo contrario que ella que estaba más que feliz de poder hablar con el chico libremente, aunque eso significara tensar la cuerda de la paciencia de Irina, también era divertido ver ese tic en el ojo que aparecía cada vez que la mujer se ponía de los nervios. 

Entraron por la puerta del jardín y dejaron los postres en la gran mesa junto a los que había llevado el resto, las pastas y el café. Mirjana tomó asiento frente a Misha en el lado que habían dejado para los niños y adolescentes y su madre lo hizo al lado de Dimitri que charlaba animadamente con el padre de Misha, otra razón más por la que Irina no podía dejar de hacer trocitos de las servilletas de papel. 

Mirjana se lo estaba pasando en grande y se alegraba de tener un compañero para la bronca que les esperaba cuando llegaran a casa. Cortó dos trozos de tarta y le pasó uno a Misha con su respectivo tenedor y una amplia sonrisa. 

–Gracias –dijo el chico sonriendo y se llevó un trozo a la boca sonriendo con deleite.

–Yo también quiero –dijo un niño después de que Misha hubiese hecho de conejillo de indias y el resto lo siguió.

–Claro, pasarme los platos –contestó Mirjana alegremente, cuando terminó de servir la tarta había desaparecido y no había quedado nada para los adultos, aunque éstos tenían otras cosas para comer y no hacían más que quejarse de todo lo que habían comido y que ya no podían más. 

Mirjana rió por lo bajo y le señaló a Misha a su madre. La pobre estaba tratando de declinar la oferta de una anciana que le estaba sirviendo un gran trozo de tarta de chocolate, aunque al parecer no estaba teniendo éxito y parecía un pobre animalillo desorientado y atosigado. 

–Es imposible librarse de la señora Popova, mi madre una vez le tuvo que aceptar un pastel de carne –dijo riendo.

–Estos jóvenes de hoy en día con esas delgadeces. ¡Hay que comer bien! Si pareces enfermo te comen los lobos, siempre ha sido así –dijo otra abuelilla.

–Y hablando de lobos, dicen que el otro día volvieron a atacar a un chaval del pueblo en el bosque –comentó el señor Fenin, el vecino del número cuatro. 

–Están demasiado alterados, pero el guardabosques asegura que las manadas controladas no están por aquí cerca –añadió la señora Tsaplin. 

–Eso será alguno solitario, en mi época había muchos de esos. Lo que hay que hacer es cazarlo –dijo un anciano. 

–Como si eso fuera sencillo. Nunca los encuentran y se pierde el rastro –contestó Fenin–. Al menos el chico de los Chuprin está bien, su amigo no tuvo tanta suerte –se lamentó ante lo último. 

–Pobre Gregori, era un buen chico. ¿Qué harían metiéndose en los bosques a esas horas? –dijo la señora Bezukladnikova en tono afectado.

–Seguramente el cafre –aseguró otra mujer a su lado. 

–¿Os habéis enterado de que pillaron a la cuadrilla del hijo de la panadera el sábado por la noche en el polideportivo haciendo una bacanal? –preguntó la señora Tsaplin cambiando de tema como quien no quiere la cosa. 

Mirjana suspiró al escucharlos y volvió a comer de su tarta. 

–Aún había restos el lunes –dijo Misha arrugando la nariz.

Ella lo miró sin saber a qué se refería por un segundo, ella se había sentido aliviada porque dejaran de hablar de lobos. 

–Debió ser un asco –logró decir finalmente deduciendo a que se refería. 

–No lo sabes bien.

–Misha, ¿puedes traer las teteras? –pidió la madre de éste.

–¡Voy! ¿Me ayudas? –preguntó a Mirjana al levantarse.

Ella se levantó también. –Claro, vamos. 

Cuando entraron a la cocina y Misha abrió un armario no pudo reprimir un sonido de fascinación y que sus ojos brillaran como los de un niño con zapatos nuevos. 

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Misha no comprendiendo la causa de su asombro mientras sacaba unos cuantos paquetitos y echaba de diferentes cosas en las teteras.

–Tienes un montón de tés diferentes y raros… –contestó ella acercándose para observarlos–. Adoro el té. 

Misha rió. –Mi madre odia el café, y a mi padre no le hace gracia la leche, así que… es la mejor opción –contestó y tras meditar un momento qué poner en la última tetera, preguntó–: ¿De qué te apetece?

Ella lo miró un segundo, sonrió más emocionada y revisó los tipos de té que tenía hasta decidirse por uno. 

–Este, el que pone las mil y una noches –respondió pasándoselo al chico. 

–Buena elección –dijo divertido y lo echó. Puso un par de teteras en una bandeja y otras dos en otra que le pasó a Mirjana–. Vamos, no la pierdas de vista –indicó la verde.

Ella asintió y salieron de la cocina para dejar las teteras en la mesa, ella se apresuró a servirse una taza del que había elegido, se echó dos cucharadas de azúcar y se sentó en su sitio inspirando el aroma del té negro y té verde con flores de jazmín, pétalos de rosas, flores de girasol y de cártamo con aroma de frutas. Bebió un pequeño sorbo y casi gimió de placer al probarlo. 

–Me alegro de que te guste –rió Misha sorbiendo de su té.

–Está riquísimo –aseguró Mirjana sonriendo y volviendo a beber. 

–Vámonos, no quiero jugar a las casitas –susurró Misha en cuanto vio que Mirjana terminaba el té.

La chica miró de reojo a su madre, aunque parecía entretenida con una mujer que parecía salida de _Mujeres desesperadas_ , asintió y se levantó para ir a paso ligero hasta dentro de la casa de Misha. 

–¿No te gusta jugar a las casitas? –preguntó divertida subiendo a la habitación del chico. 

Misha la miró mal deteniéndose a media subida. –¿Tú qué crees? –replicó antes de seguir su camino.

–Vamos, seguro que haces genial de papá –bromeó. 

–Debí haberte dejado ahí abajo –murmuró.

Mirjana rió adelantándose en las últimas escaleras e inclinándose para darle un beso en la mejilla. –Es broma. Una pequeña venganza por lo de los lobos –contestó conciliadora y se giró para entrar a la habitación. 

Misha sonrió divertido. –Pero si te encantan –replicó adelantándola para hacer sitio donde pisar al abrir la puerta y se molestó en estirar un poco las sábanas antes de sentarse.

–Los lobos sí, tus bromas no tanto –contestó Mirjana sacándole la lengua y mirando por el suelo, las estanterías y la mesa hasta que dio con lo que buscaba–. ¿Puedo ponerlo? –preguntó levantando el disco de _Iron maiden_. 

–Claro –dijo mientras se movía para buscar el segundo mando de la consola–. ¿Has jugado al _Tekken_ alguna vez?

Mirjana se sentó a su lado y cogió el mando de la consola. –Alguna vez –contestó sonriendo de lado. 

Misha sonrió entusiasmado. –El mejor de cinco –dijo comenzando a elegir un avatar.

–Prepárate para perder –lo retó ella haciendo lo mismo. 

–Más quisieras –replicó dando inicio al juego.

Mirjana consiguió vencer el primer asalto con Asuka al Law de Misha, aunque fue bastante reñido y para la siguiente le quedó tan poca vida que el chico acabó con ella gracias a dos puñetazos de King. El tercer combate y el cuarto fueron para la chica que con Christie se quitó de en medio a King y a Jin. La Nina de Misha destrozó con un _perfect_ a Christie y consiguió dejar temblando a Panda que fue derrotado por Devil Jin. Misha ganó a la Xiaoyu de Mirjana también con Devil Jin, dejándola sólo con Eddy para finalizar. La chica consiguió con rápido K.O. de Devil Jin, con bastante vida para el combate final: el Eddy de Mirjana y el Yoshimitsu de Misha. Fue una larga lucha, pero en el último momento Mirjana consiguió ponerse por delante y lograr el K.O. 

En un primer momento ni ella se lo podía creer, luego rió divertida y alzó las manos victoriosa. 

–Te lo dije, ¡te gané! Tendría que haber apostado algo como hace siempre Gavrel... una lástima, pero te gané –empezó a decir emocionada–. ¿Quieres la revancha? Seguro que quieres la revancha, ¿qué te parece si el siguiente que pierda…?

Misha la besó. No fue un acto premeditado, sólo sintió el impulso de hacerlo al verla tan alegre y emocionada, además de callar su diatriba. Fue a retirarse al ser plenamente consciente, pero movió un poco los labios a la vez que pensaba _“Ahora es cuando viene la torta real”_. Mirjana se quedó estática con los ojos muy abiertos cuando sintió los labios de Misha sobre los propios. No se lo había esperado para nada. En un primer momento sintió el impulso de apartarse por la sorpresa y el desconcierto, pero cuando sintió los labios de él moverse sobre los propios no pudo resistirse a corresponder tímidamente, llevando tentativa una mano a su cuello. El chico se apartó un poco cuando vio la mano levantarse, pero sonrió al ver la lentitud del movimiento y que ella correspondía. Llevó una mano a la cintura de Mirjana y la besó sin la lentitud y timidez inicial hasta que se separó para tomar aire quedándose a escasos centímetros de ella sólo mirándola.

Mirjana se sonrojó ante su mirada y se mordió el labio inferior con cierto nerviosismo, pero sin apartarse mínimamente de él. ¿Y ahora? ¿Tenía que volver a besarlo? ¿Tenía que decir algo? Las veces que había estado con un chico había sido en fiestas y con el único propósito de enrollarse, pero Misha le gustaba… mucho. 

Misha dejó de mirar alternativamente sus labios y sus ojos verdes agua, y tragó, supuso que tenía que decir algo, ¿o podía seguir besándola? Lo segundo era más sencillo, porque no tenía ni idea de qué decir. Eso le pasaba a menudo por no pensar antes de hacer las cosas. 

Movió la mano desde la cintura de Mirjana a su nuca en un gesto nervioso encontrándose con la de ella en ese punto y bajándola, aunque sin molestarse por el calor de esa mano y su sujeción en absoluto, era una muestra más de que no lo quería lejos.

–Yo… yo no… no sé si debí… Lo s… –negó con la cabeza–. No, no lo siento –dijo casi para sí mismo–. Quiero decir que… –cogió y soltó aire–. Me gustas… Mierda, Gavrel va a estar insufrible –pensó en voz alta lo último y se sonrojó más de lo que ya lo estaba al darse cuenta.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces y antes de poder contenerse estaba riendo, quizá por las últimas palabras de él, quizá para quitarse de encima el nerviosismo, no lo sabía con seguridad, probablemente por ambas y por la alegría que se extendió por su cuerpo al escucharlo afirmar que ella le gustaba, ¡a él! Trató de calmarse un poco y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos. 

–Corrección, muy insufrible –dijo y con las mejillas sonrojadas añadió–: Porque tú también me gustas, Misha. 

Misha sonrió ante sus palabras tras haberse sentido molesto porque se echase a reír con lo que le había costado decirlo, y la abrazó por la cintura.

–¿Puedo besarte otra vez? –preguntó, pero no esperó una respuesta y volvió a unir sus labios.

Ella sonrió en el beso pasando ambas manos tras la nuca de Misha. –¿Por qué preguntas si lo vas a hacer de todas formas? 

–¿Acaso no quieres? –cuestionó a su vez con una sonrisa presuntuosa.

–Quizá ahora prefiera besarte yo –contestó acercándose de nuevo para besarlo. 

Misha rió por la nariz, ¿qué más daba quién lo empezara mientras lo estuvieran haciendo y durara? Aún así recuperó terreno y por la intensidad del beso se fueron inclinando hasta que Mirjana cayó de espaldas en la cama con él medio encima. Las manos de ella bajaron de la nuca de Misha a su pecho, la derecha lo rodeó y lo abrazó por la espalda. En cierto momento se atrevió a acariciar con la lengua el labio inferior, y él tomó ese roce como un indicativo de que podía tomar de esa boca mucho más. Recorrió con su lengua el labio inferior y mordisqueó levemente consiguiendo que los entreabriera y de ese modo pudiera aventurarse a saludar a su vecina. Un sonido placentero pugnó por escapar de su garganta cuando la lengua de Mirjana se unió al juego acariciando y explorando de igual modo, y una de sus manos se movió por el costado de la chica sin decidirse por tocar más, ella era distinta a las chicas con las que se había enrollado en fiestas, ella había sido primero su amiga, sólo por eso ya era alguien importante para él y además le gustaba, no sólo físicamente.

Con la intensidad del beso Mirjana dejó escapar un quedo gemido. La mano en la espada de él se aferró a su camiseta, cuando sintió la mano del chico ascender y sintió su cuerpo tensarse ligeramente. Sin embargo, con movimientos lentos y tentativos, la mano que había dejado apoyada en el pecho masculino empezó a descender hasta llegar al borde de la camiseta y vacilante la coló dentro para acariciar directamente la piel de Misha, cuyo propietario jadeó antes de continuar besándola. Apenas rozando con las yemas de los dedos subió de nuevo esa mano, sintiendo que temblaba de anticipación la dejó quieta en el costado y la apoyó por completo, sintiendo mucho calor en esa parte. Misha bajó su mano hasta la cadera y continuó con el descenso hasta la rodilla haciendo que flexionara un poco la pierna, al volver a ascender de ese modo rozando con las puntas de los dedos el culo de ella, se detuvo unos segundos en la cadera antes de también pasar bajo la camiseta y tocar el vientre, notando que se tensaba, y se movió para sólo ascender por ese costado. Sentía ese afán de tocar y explorar más, pero también se sentía dudoso sobre ello, aunque la mano de ella en su piel se sentía ardiente haciendo que quisiera más.

La respiración de ella estaba más acelerada, tanto por el beso como por las caricias que estaba recibiendo, se sentía tan caliente que casi quemaba. Se aventuró a que la mano en el costado de Misha se moviera por su espalda, descubriendo que cada parte que ella tocaba ardía. Se removió bajo él como una señal para que continuara, aunque eso la pusiera nerviosa. 

–S-sigue –pidió en un momento en que tuvieron que parar para tomar aire y besó su cuello despacio. 

El chico se encontró estremeciéndose y jadeando ante esos labios que sentía como llamas en su piel, y no le quedó otra de permanecer así en vez de volver a besarla, aunque emitir esos sonidos lo avergonzaba. Su mano hizo caso a la petición de Mirjana y regresó al vientre, ante la tensión en vez de retirarse la dejó reposando ahí hasta que estuvo de nuevo maleable, acarició de un lado a otro y en cierto modo lo divirtió rodear varias veces con los dedos la circunferencia de su ombligo. Después subió hasta rozar el sujetador y, dirigiendo sus ojos a ella para comprobar que no iba a enfadarse por eso, la puso sobre un pecho.

Ella se separó de su cuello jadeando ante ese contacto, sintiendo el calor de esa mano traspasar la tela de encaje, se estremeció completamente sonrojada, sabía lo que iría después y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no creía poder con eso aún, estaba muy nerviosa y apenas acababan de darse el primer beso como quien dice. La mano de Misha se movió sobre esa parte de su cuerpo y al sentir un gemido querer salir de su garganta se mordió el labio inferior y apartó la mirada. 

–Misha… lo siento… –se disculpó llevando una mano a su antebrazo aunque sin llegar a sujetarlo. 

Misha se apartó al momento quedando de costado. –Lo siento, no quería molestarte –dijo rápidamente, en las fiestas con el alcohol distorsionando las cosas se había llevado tantos golpes como para que la idea de ir con cuidado con las chicas acabara por calar en su cerebro.

Ella negó con la cabeza añorando su calor y se acercó a él para abrazarlo. –Creía que contigo podría… no he estado con nadie. 

–Yo… tampoco he estado _estado_ con nadie –contestó el chico.

–¿Te importa si vamos despacio? –preguntó y levantó la cabeza sonriéndole dulcemente. 

Él negó con la cabeza y dejó un pico en esa sonrisa. Se giró quedando boca arriba y con una amplia sonrisa dijo:

–Entonces tú se lo dices a Gavrel, ¿verdad? 

Mirjana abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, cogió aire y lo alojó en sus carrillos, girando y recostándose sobre Misha. 

–Eres una mala persona. 

–¿Yo? Soy un mártir, luego tendré que atrincherarme aquí –bromeó él, abrazándola por la cintura.

–A quien Gavrel le ha dado la tabarra desde hace meses es a mí, no creo que te pase nada por sufrir su emoción –replicó ella–. Y siempre puedes venir a hacerme compañía en mi enclaustramiento. 

–¿No puedo si no se lo digo? –preguntó–. Llevo ocho años sufriendo su emoción.

Ella sonrió y besó sus labios. –No puedes, debes –aseguró–. Me sacrificaré y se lo diré.

–Eres una buena persona, así compensamos –bromeó guiñándole un ojo. Acto seguido se tensó–. No has oíd… 

Llamaron a la puerta y se movió rápidamente apartándola y levantándose para abrir cuando la manilla de la puerta giraba.

–Misha, cariño, ¿qué hacéis aquí arriba? –preguntó la madre del chico.

–Jugar a la Play –contestó y acertó a esbozar una sonrisa inocente.

Su madre lo miró y a él se le cortó la respiración sintiendo que lo sabía. –Baja a jugar un poco con los niños, haz el favor, estamos tratando asuntos de la comunidad y están revolucionados con el azúcar. Y Mirjana –dijo mirando tras su hijo–, tus padres te estaban buscando.

–Oh… gracias, señora Vólkova –contestó Mirjana levantándose de la cama sin atreverse del todo a mirar a la mujer y caminó hacia la puerta. 

Bajaron los tres en silencio, los adolescentes sentían a la adulta como si fuera una escolta, y llegaron al jardín donde los padres de Mirjana ciertamente la estaban esperando, especialmente su madre, su padre estaba entretenido conversando aunque ambos ya estaban de pie.

–Mirjana, nos vamos –dijo la madre de la chica mirándolos con el ceño fruncido. 

Ella asintió, caminó hacia la mujer y cuando ésta se dio la vuelta miró hacia Misha a su espalda y le sonrió discretamente. Él levantó la mano en señal de despedida con una sonrisa un segundo antes de que uno de los niños llegara corriendo a abrazarlo por la cintura y él lo hiciera girar y empezara a correr en el resto.

***

–¡Tía Ani! ¡Tío Nico! –Mirjana bajó corriendo las escaleras ignorando la mirada seria de su madre y se lanzó a abrazar a las dos personas que habían ido de visita a su casa. 

La mujer rubia con el pelo corto y revuelto apenas le pasaba media cabeza, al contrario que el hombre moreno que medía prácticamente el metro noventa. Ambos correspondieron al abrazo de su sobrina con idéntico entusiasmo, hacía un tiempo que no se veían y los tres se habían echado de menos. Ania y Nicolas Romanov siempre habían sido los tíos favoritos de Mirjana, a pesar de no tener relación de sangre ellos eran los mejores amigos de sus padres, además de los compañeros de trabajo y los padrinos de la chica.

A pesar de lo que se podía pensar sus tíos eran muy diferentes de sus padres, sobre todo Ania que normalmente traía a Irina de cabeza con sus extravagancias y sus intentos de desviar del buen camino a su niña. Esa era una de las razones por las que era su tía favorita, siempre le conseguía cosas de contrabando y podía contarle cosas que a su madre no podía ni insinuarle si no quería acabar encerrada de por vida en su cuarto. En esa visita en concreto tenía una noticia que sabía que iba a volver loca a su tía: su noviazgo con el guapo chico de la casa de al lado del que ya le había hablado en más de una ocasión.

–¿Qué tal estás mi niña? –le preguntó la mujer mirándola bien–. Estás preciosa. Muy preciosa, ¿tienes cosas que contarle a la tía? –le susurró lo último guiñándolo un ojo.

Mirjana sonrió y asintió. –Todo está muy bien. He empezado a practicar una nueva pieza de ballet, del cascanueces –les dijo a los dos y Nico le sonrió con cariño.

–Muy bien, preciosa –la felicitó dándole unas palmadas en la cabeza.

Después de los saludos los tres fueron al salón donde Irina y Dimitry los esperaban con el té recién hecho y bizcocho de chocolate, el preferido de Ania hecho por Mirjana. Charlaron largo rato del instituto de la chica, de sus clases de ballet, de los amigos que tenía, al menos de los que sí podía hablar. También hablaron de la última luna llena, de cómo habían acabado jugando a morderse la cola y a perseguir conejos. Como siempre fue un buen rato, pero Mirjana estaba nerviosa por subir a su habitación a ver qué le había comprado su tía y contarles las noticias.

Cuando por fin se pudieron escabullir Ania casi las delata con un grito emocionado al contarle lo que había pasado. Estrechó a Mirjana entre sus brazos y la instó a contarle más cosas de ese chico. Cuando ella le enseñó una foto la felicitó por su buen gusto y estuvieron riendo y bromeando.

También le dio varias películas de hombres lobo y otras de acción, esas que no tenía permitido ir a ver al cine o alquilar. Las guardó pensando que a Misha le haría gracia cuando le contara que tenía nuevas películas de bichos feos y peleas. Debía ser la novia más rara del mundo por no querer ir a ver pastelones, pero eran tan aburridas... Sonrió por el pensamiento y siguió a su tía al piso inferior con un juego en la mano para los cinco y así terminar bien la tarde de familia.

**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues ya veis Misha desafortunado en el juego, afortunado en el amor. XD


	14. Capítulo 14

_Martes 4 de junio de 2013_

El lobo ártico de gran tamaño y totalmente blanco empujó la puerta de una cabaña de madera situada en lo más profundo de ese bosque, entró, cerró tras de sí y se transformó en un hombre de 1’98 m de altura, de anchas espaldas y musculoso. Su rostro era afilado y estaba enmarcado por cabellos rubios oscuros que le cubrían la nuca. Sus ojos grises algo rasgados mostraban cierta ferocidad, su nariz era larga y recta y la barba de unos días rodeaba sus labios finos siendo el superior definido. En su pecho poblado de vello se podía ver una cicatriz que iba desde el pectoral izquierdo hasta la base de su cuello. No se molestó en cubrirse mientras escuchaba los mensajes en el contestador de su teléfono móvil. 

Su rostro se encrudeció, como pensaba los dos lobos de su manada que habían desaparecido el primer día de Luna llena habían sido encontrados la noche anterior muertos. Sus ojos se tornaron ambarinos mientras apretaba el aparato y logró contener el impulso de estampar el objeto debido a su furia, pese a la intensa emoción no hubo ninguna otra muestra física del lobo en su interior y el color gris de sus ojos regresó en unos segundos.

Estaba cansado de esperar el momento idóneo, había reunido bastante información los últimos tres años, desde que esos hijos de puta trataron de matarlo cuando se negó a unirse a ellos, la suerte había hecho que lo dieran por muerto, él también se había creído muerto con ese corte de cuchillo y la caída por el barranco. Quería venganza por lo que le habían hecho y por todos sus congéneres, tanto por los que habían matado por no unirse a ellos como a los que utilizaban para sus fines. Iba a acabar con esa organización de sanguinarios cazadores aunque fuera lo último que hiciera, aunque tenía bastante fe en su manada y sus propias habilidades.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo dando paso a dos lobos casi idénticos, con el lomo y parte de la cabeza de un gris claro y las patas y la tripa blancas. El macho era un poco más grande que la hembra, pero no tanto como el lobo que había sido el hombre rubio. Se transformaron rápidamente. La mujer de 1’82 m tenía la piel bronceada, un cuerpo esbelto con curvas, su rostro era un poco ovalado con los pómulos altos y ojos castaños almendrados con las pestañas pobladas. El pelo castaño ondulado le llegaba por debajo de los hombros. Sus labios eran definidos, rosados con el inferior más grueso que el superior y su nariz chata y pequeña. 

El joven de tan solo 19 años, ocho menos que su hermana, medía siete centímetros más que ella, era delgado con los músculos ligeramente marcados y un culo redondito, el rostro fino con los ojos muy similares a los de la mujer, las cejas pobladas y arqueadas. Su nariz era recta y chata y los labios finos, con el inferior definido y más grueso. Llevaba una barba de apenas dos días y su pelo era castaño, también un poco ondulado y lo llevaba revuelto. 

–Nos acabamos de enterar –dijo la mujer con la misma expresión seria que los otros dos hombres de la habitación–. ¿Han sido ellos? 

–Sí –contestó rechinando los dientes. Se giró y miró a dos de los componentes de su manada más allegados–. Dice Markov que Dema debió morir hace unos días, le abrieron el cuello y lo mantuvieron vivo unos días para interrogarlo o torturarlo, no sabe aún si todas las heridas son de la pelea que debieron tener con los cazadores. A Pavlik lo asesinaron ayer de una puñalada.

–¿Y a qué estamos esperando? Vamos a acabar con esos cabrones de una vez, estoy cansado de esperar –bufó el joven moviéndose nerviosamente mientras la mujer se ponía unos pantalones cortos de cuero y un top ajustado que tenía guardados en la cabaña. 

–Cálmate, Sashel –replicó la castaña. 

–Vamos a atacar, hemos esperado más que suficiente –declaró el hombre–. Pero hay que planearlo detenidamente, chavalín.

El joven bufó y se sentó en una silla cruzándose de brazos, moviendo un pie rápidamente. 

–¿Dónde está Levka? –preguntó Zaria preparando un poco de café como si estuviera en su propia casa. 

–¿Necesitas preguntarlo? –preguntó a su vez Yaroslav.

Ella soltó un gruñido disconforme. –Tu primo no tiene remedio –comentó pasándole una taza con la bebida caliente. 

Yaroslav aceptó la taza y sorbió con una expresión de satisfacción. –Si no la mete, luego no rinde. ¿Por qué tan molesta?

–Porque siempre es el último en llegar y eso que no tiene un trabajo en el que buscar una excusa para largarse –contestó ella mirándolo–. No pienses cosas raras, Yaroslav.

–Para nada –dijo con una sonrisa–. Ya viene tu dolor de cabeza –anunció al escuchar las pisadas en la nieve. 

–Es más un dolor de muelas –lo corrigió ella mirando la puerta que acababa de abrirse. 

Un lobo ártico con una mancha gris en el lomo hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Yaroslav, después fue directo hacia Zaria y lamió largamente una de sus piernas. La mujer rechinó los dientes y lo cogió del pellejo del cuello para apartarlo de ella. En unos segundos estaba sujetando a un hombre de 1’95 m, piel morena y músculos marcados aunque no tanto como Yaroslav por la nuca cubierta de cabellos rubios oscuros. El hombre se parecía bastante a su primo, en los ojos, nariz y labios que esbozaban una sonrisa ladeada, su rostro era un poco diferente con los pómulos más altos.

–¿Me echabas de menos, muñeca?

–Mi vida era un sinvivir al no verte –dijo ella con ironía soltándolo. 

–Respeta a mi hermanita, Levka –bromeó Sashel desde la silla. 

–Yo la respeto, aunque lo haría más con esas piernas rodeándome la cintura –contestó Levka mirando esa parte del cuerpo de la mujer y guiñándole un ojo a ésta.

–Sigue soñando –replicó ella pasando por su lado para sentarse en uno de los sofás–. Y confórmate con esas pobres incautas que te llevas a la cama. 

–A la cama… no te creía tan aburrida, en mis sueños no lo eres… hablando de eso, voy a la ducha –dijo dando un paso en esa dirección y deteniéndose al ver más detenidamente la expresión en el rostro de su primo–. ¿Se te escapó una buena caza anoche?

–No, tenemos una cacería pendiente. Dema y Pavlik estaban donde pensábamos –contestó Yaroslak. 

La expresión de Levka se tornó seria y en vez de ir al baño comenzó a sacar papeles con información reunida, planos y un portátil.

–Pasado mañana cazador a la parrilla –rió sentándose a la mesa.

–¿Qué estás ideando? –preguntó Yaroslav sentándose en el borde de la mesa, manteniendo su posición superior.

–¿Sabes dónde pillarlos? –preguntó Sashel emocionado acercándose a ellos. 

–Tú te quedas –le advirtió la mujer mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados. 

–De eso nada, Zaria. Ya no soy un crío –protestó el joven cruzándose de brazos. 

–No voy a dejar que te pongas en peligro. 

–Repito, no soy un crío, sé pelear mejor que esos idiotas. 

–¡Me importa un huevo lo bien que sepas pelear, no vienes! –alzó la voz la mujer dando unos pasos hacia él amenazante. 

–Siéntate, Zaria. Cuando tengamos el plan ya pensaré qué hacer con el lobato –intervino Yaroslav.

Ella obedeció casi al instante ante la orden de su alfa, pero seguía mirando a su hermano fijamente. El chico bufó ante el apelativo, pero también se mordió la lengua y le hizo una seña a Levka para que empezara de una vez. 

–Con lo divertido que es ver cómo se sacan las entrañas –chasqueó la lengua Levka y mostró un plano de Krasnoyarks–. Ya sabéis que desde hace años hay indicios de que hay al menos un lobo en ese bosque, pero no hemos logrado dar con él. 

–Para eso fueron enviados Dema y Plavlik allí, pero dado cómo han acabado, los cazadores deben haberlo cazado y puesto una correa –dijo Yaroslav con rencor.

–Pero ha seguido habiendo evidencias de actividad. O bien el lobo sigue yendo a ese bosque solo o puede que vaya con cazadores. Sería mejor si estuviera solo, tal vez no les haya dado tiempo a lavarle mucho el cerebro y podríamos convencerlo para que nos ayudara, pero sino cazaremos a esos cazadores.

–Todos sabemos que sus grupos son de cinco parejas, con que seamos doce, o catorce para estar más seguros acabaremos con ellos sin problemas; sangre por sangre –dijo el alfa. 

–Pero por esto es por lo que tenemos que revisar más a fondo la zona un par de días antes de atacar –explicó Levka.

–Yo tengo esta noche libre –intervino Zaria ofreciéndose voluntaria–. Si voy sola por el norte no creo que pase nada. 

–Nadie va a ir solo, yo y dos más iremos contigo –repuso Yaroslav–. Tú y otros tres revisaréis desde el sur –indicó a Levka.

Zaria asintió conforme con las órdenes y miró a su hermano que estaba a punto de replicar, pero el chico mantuvo la boca cerrada.

***

_Viernes 7 de junio de 2013_

El bosque estaba tranquilo esa noche, quizá demasiado. Zivon les había advertido que había algo extraño en el ambiente y que debían tener cuidado mientras hacían la guardia y, sobre todo, no separarse mucho del resto del grupo. Misha estaba unos metros por delante de ella en su forma de lobo, como siempre le había costado lo suyo que hiciera lo que Zivon quería, aún no aceptaba al alfa como tal y eso era un pequeño problema, sobre todo porque prácticamente cada vez que se veían acababan tirándose del pelaje, literalmente. 

Misha había vuelto a enzarzarse con Zivon, el alfa estaba perdiendo la paciencia para que se uniera a la manada y estaba bastante insistente. Zivon estaba tirando de su pelaje cerca del cuello y él retorciéndose cuando se quedó totalmente quieto. El alfa tiró una vez más y se sorprendió al verlo tan atento que sólo le gruñó un poco. Misha se agitó un poco y el otro lo soltó, podía oler otros lobos acercándose, concentrándose elevando el hocico captó el olor de catorce. El hombre se impuso un poco al lobo alarmado, no había humanos con ellos, por tanto no creía que fueran de los suyos, además se acercaban desde todas direcciones, estaban cercándolos.

Fue rápidamente junto a Mirjana, dibujó un 14 y puso una pata seguido, tiró del pantalón y llamó su atención. Seguidamente dibujó con la pata una X y un círculo en torno a ella esperando que lo comprendiera.

Mirjana miró unos segundos el dibujo y luego lo miró directamente a él con alarma y cierto temor en los ojos. 

–¿Seguro? –le preguntó aunque ya estaba sacando el arma de su cinturón, una parte de ella no quería creerlo nunca un grupo tan grande habían ido juntos y tan organizados. 

Por toda respuesta, Misha se preparó para atacar, gruñendo y con el pelaje erizado situándose a la espalda de ella.

–¡Vitya! ¡14, rodeándonos! –gritó Mirjana al hombre un poco más alejado de su posición, con la intención de que el resto también escuchara la información y se agruparan. 

Escuchó al rubio maldecir varias veces reuniéndose con Zivon, quien junto con los otros tres lobos mostraba que en ese momento estaba captando lo mismo que Misha y se prepararon para la lucha. Mirjana respiró hondo tratando de calmar su nerviosismo al verse en desventaja y fijó su vista en los árboles y arbustos que tenía delante, hasta que vio aparecer un gran lobo blanco por ellos. No pudo evitar mirar a Misha de reojo pensando que sería casi imposible que pudiera con él, era a todas luces más fuerte, y dio un paso atrás rozando sus piernas con el cuerpo del lobo. 

–Más te vale salir vivo de esta –dijo en un susurro apenas audible dirigiéndose a su compañero.

Misha quiso darle algún mimo para animarla, pero coincidía con el lobo en que en ese momento por nada del mundo iba a apartar sus ojos del enemigo. Tenía que confiar en Yersh para salir de esa, para proteger a Mirjana, si la mordían… no quería que nadie pasara por aquella maldición que él tenía.

Zivon dio un paso al frente retando al otro lobo alfa. El lobo ártico soltó un aullido, su manada le contestó como muestra de unión y se lanzaron hacia ellos. 

Kirill se interpuso entre uno de los lobos que iban directos a por Rinat mordiéndolo del cuello con fuerza y agitando al mismo tiempo que luchaba por dejarlo bajo su cuerpo contra el suelo. Mirjana disparó hacia el lobo blanco pero el animal esquivó la bala y dos más se lanzaron hacia ella y Misha, tuvo que moverse con rapidez para evitar un zarpazo por parte de los licántropos y consiguió encajar una patada en el costado de uno de ellos cuando volvió a saltar hacia ella. 

Los cinco lobos se adelantaban a sus compañeros como había hecho Kirill, tratando de impedir que en primer lugar llegaran a ellos, los humanos disparaban desde su posición abatiendo a algunos, era remarcable Grisha con su perfecta puntería, el resto, pese a que también disparaban, eran mejores asestando patadas y cuchilladas cuando traspasaban la barrera de licántropos. 

Zivon era temible moviéndose con soltura y siendo capaz de transformarse con sorprendente fluidez según le viniera mejor para asestar un golpe, tras él Vitya que se movía fluidamente entre los lobos con el espadón cogido con una mano y un cuchillo en la otra. El modo de lucha de los gemelos se basaba en la rapidez y una sincronización asombrosa.

Misha abatió a uno de los lobos sin ningún miramiento, miró a Mirjana y vio que acababa de vencer al que había llegado hasta ella. Sin perder un segundo, miró a los oponentes, se debatía entre ir a por ellos y el deseo de no alejarse de Mirjana por si acaso, imponiéndose éste último, ante todo tenía que protegerla, además Yersh añadía que era suya, ningún otro podía tocarla, menos dañarla, un lobo para más inri. Un joven lobo gris se lanzó en su dirección, él lo interceptó comenzando una pelea. Fue difícil, pero al final logró agarrar el pelaje de su cuello, fue a tirar para desgarrarlo cuando una loba muy parecida lo atacó por el lomo, tratando de alcanzar su cuello, pero sobre todo que él no tirara del cuello del otro. El aroma de la loba desconcertó a Yersh en un primer momento, atractivo y… –Misha maldijo– fértil, el humano tuvo que dar el raciocinio por un momento perdido del lobo y logró volver a centrarse en no soltar su presa.

Mirjana se deshizo de un lobo negro con el que llevaba un rato peleando, el muy capullo había conseguido alcanzarle con las garras en la pierna izquierda y aunque no era grave escocía como el demonio. Se giró en busca de Misha y frunció el ceño con odio al ver a esa loba sobre él. Sacó un cuchillo de su bota reemplazando el que había perdido y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó hacia ella. No contó con que la loba la sintiera y soltara a Misha para defenderse haciéndola retroceder trastrabillando. El lobo blanco que había estado antes enfrentado con ella acudió al rescate del lobo que Misha tenía atrapado y consiguió que su compañero acabara liberando a su presa con un buen golpe y lanzándole casi un metro más lejos. 

Mirjana apretó los dientes recobrando el equilibrio al ver al pequeño lobo gris salir corriendo. Los otros dos se lazaron hacia ella, Misha ignoró el dolor y se levantó y corrió tan rápido como era capaz, pero no iba a llegar. Ambos oponentes saltaron, él no creía que Mirjana pudiera hacer frente a los dos a la vez, se llenó de angustia y entonces un lobo negro saltó derribando a uno de ellos y con ello también desviando la trayectoria. Vio a los lobos luchar, el negro, que se trataba de Zivon, parecía no tener problemas con la loba gris, Misha no podía sentirse más agradecido, pero no perdió el tiempo y se apresuró a ayudar a Mirjana, agarrando al lobo blanco por el pelaje y logrando alejarlo. Ambos se gruñeron unos segundos, el blanco no parecía sólo concentrado en él, y en un rápido movimiento se alejó para ayudar a la loba soltando un aullido. Misha lo persiguió, pero uno blanco con una mancha oscura en el lomo se interpuso y todos los que quedaban en pie o podían moverse emprendieron la retirada.

Todos se quedaron mirando a su alrededor atentos unos largos minutos esperando confirmar que los lobos se habían ido. Mirjana se apoyó en uno de los árboles cercanos soltando aire y cerrando los ojos un segundo tratando de no apoyar mucho la pierna izquierda, pero también intentando que no se notara la herida. Resultó ser un intento inútil, en cuanto Misha confirmó que se habían marchado fue junto a ella, desgarró un poco más el lugar con cuidado de sólo romper la tela y lamió con la misma delicadeza.

–Estás herida –dijo Vitya lo obvio habiendo revisado al resto mientras Zivon hacía lo propio con los lobos. Se agachó y miró la herida suspirando al ver que era un arañazo y no muy profundo–. Iremos a la enfermería. 

–No, es pequeño y puedo curarme sola, hay que llevar a los que están vivos a la base y avisar –repuso ella, el hombre rechinó los dientes, odiaba que ella tuviera razón. 

Por su parte, Misha se mostró tan disconforme con las palabras de la mujer como Vitya, tiró del pantalón de Mirjana y luego empujó al hombre hacia ella.

–Avisaremos y nos los llevaremos, pero tú vas a la enfermería, él también lo dice –dijo el rubio un tanto divertido a pesar de todo y sin esperar contestación de la mujer pasó un brazo bajo sus piernas y sus brazos y la alzó en brazos–. Vamos, princesita. 

–Bájame, puedo andar sola, Vitya, te voy a matar… suéltame, capullo. 

Misha lo empujó para darle ánimos, Yersh aceptando que podía dejarla con él, y se acercó al alfa para ayudar a cargar a los lobos en unas sábanas y después tirar de ellos para acercarlos a donde estaban los coches, esa parte del bosque era muy cerrada para que pudieran llegar los automóviles.

Les costó un rato cargar a los lobos y en cuanto estuvieron se marcharon a la base de los cazadores, era importante saber qué diablos estaba pasando y descubrir quiénes eran, era manada organizada que parecía tener algo en contra de los cazadores. 

Mirjana se dejó curar con cierta reticencia, principalmente por la ridícula bata azul que los exagerados de los médicos le hicieron ponerse sobre la ropa interior. 

–Ya estoy curada –gruñó entrando en la habitación donde estaba el resto después de sus revisiones. 

Misha, cubierto de cortes y arañazos, la miró desde su silla sintiendo el impulso de darle un abrazo, pero no iba a hacerlo por mucho que se hubiera preocupado por ella.

–¿Estás bien? ¿Cuánto tienes que llevar las vendas? –se conformó con preguntar.

Ella lo miró largamente escudriñando sus heridas. –Es sólo un arañazo más –contestó encogiéndose de hombros sin darle más importancia, se había acostumbrado al dolor, al menos el físico el otro, el sentimental, no podía soportarlo más. 

–No lo es –rebatió en voz más baja Misha, casi para sí, desviando la mirada.

–No es la herida más grave que me han hecho o me he hecho –replicó ella y decidió mirar a Vitya que estaba con el ceño fruncido rellenando papeles con Zivon. 

El lobo se removió dentro de él ante las últimas palabras, la preocupación propia se unió al descontento de Yersh en sus ojos.

–¿Que te has hecho? –no se resistió a preguntar, no queriendo creerlo.

–No es fácil pasar de ser un cisne con puntas a esto –respondió y volvió a mirarlo–. Cortes, roturas, agotamiento físico, todo lo necesario para ser la mejor. 

La nariz de Misha se arrugó mostrando su desagrado, sus ojos seguían mostrando su preocupación y tristeza, porque se había perdido a sí misma en el proceso, pero no dijo nada más.

–Ese vestido es muy sexy, nena –dijo Grisha en un tono de voz de seductor de película llegando desde su espalda.

–Este vestido cubre lo que de verdad es sexy –replicó ella mirándolo y siguiéndole el juego. 

–Esta noche vienes conmigo, seremos tú, yo, una botella de Chardonnay y mi cama, sin nada más –propuso en el mismo tono y ladeando una sonrisa, que pretendió ser seductora, pero no consiguió el efecto.

–Recuerdo que no hace mucho me propusiste lo mismo. ¿Y alguna vez he aceptado? Pero no diría que no a una botella de Chardonnay para mí –contestó Mirjana guiñándole un ojo. 

Grisha se descolocó un poco, carraspeó y volvió a poner la expresión “seductora”. –En mi cama, tú, yo y esa botella.

Mirja contuvo una risa y se acercó a él pegándose un poco y acariciando con un dedo su pecho. –Te repites un poco, cariño, ¿no lo has notado? Deberías pensar en cambiar el repertorio. 

–Y-yo… sí… ta-tal vez. ¿Te gu-usta… esto… pues… em… Marlowe? –tartamudeó el hombre ante la cercanía y esa caricia.

Ella pareció meditarlo y con una sonrisa traviesa acercó sus labios a la oreja de él rozando desde su mejilla hasta el lóbulo con ellos. 

–Cuando aprendas de Victor Hugo vuelve a verme, guapo, estaré esperando –susurró ella y se separó para sentarse en una silla al lado de Misha mirándolo con curiosidad, tenía los ojos cerrados. 

Misha estaba discutiendo con Yersh, sobre cenarse a Grisha o no. Cuando la sintió sentarse a su lado y a Grisha alejarse pareció ganar un poco la batalla con el lobo, aun así no abrió los ojos, preguntarle si estaba bien sería inútil y reiterativo.

La puerta se abrió unos minutos después dando paso a un hombre de unos 57 años que debía medir más del metro noventa, con las espaldas anchas y a todas luces bastante fuerte. Su rostro era un poco cuadrado, con algunas arrugas marcadas por la edad y portaba una expresión seria. Tenía un hoyuelo en la barbilla, la nariz respingona y ojos pequeños y rasgados de color castaño. La cabeza totalmente rapada al cero y vestía un pantalón negro y jersey de cuello alto del mismo color y una gabardina de cuero negro larga. 

–Largaros a casa y descansar de una maldita vez –dijo sin molestarse en saludar. 

–Estamos rellenando los informes para que se pongan a investigar cuanto antes, Vladik –repuso Vitya sin levantar la cabeza de los papeles. 

–Me la suda la puta burocracia, iros a vuestra maldita casa y no se os ocurra volver en un par de días. 

–Hay dientes a los que sacar información –repuso Zivon, que sólo estaba revisando lo que ponía Vitya y criticando, dejando que hiciera él el trabajo de pluma.

El hombre bufó. –No os han matado o mordido de chiripa, que otro infeliz rompa dientes, vosotros os largáis. Sois más útiles en el trabajo de campo –contestó Vladik cruzándose de brazos serio–. Tú la primera, niña prodigio –añadió mirando a Mirjana quien bufó a su vez levantándose para ponerse algo de ropa allí mismo.

Zivon gruñó, pero se levantó. –Cada lobo a su cubil –ordenó. 

–Nos quitan la diversión –bostezó Nikon, levantándose y estirándose.

–Nikon… –dijo Nelly bostezando también con los ojos entrecerrados estirando los brazos hacia su hermano. 

El chico la abrazó y besó en la comisura de los labios. –Vamos a la cama, Nelli –dijo antes de cogerla en brazos sonriendo.

–Eres cálido –murmuró la chica acomodándose en su pecho rodeándolo con los brazos por el cuello. 

–Incluso dormida, no tenéis remedio –dijo molesta Anastasiya también levantándose y acercándose a la puerta–. Vamos, pervertido. 

–Yo… am… sí… Espera, Any –dijo Grisha levantándose rápidamente para seguirla.

–¡Adiós, lobito nuevo! –saltó Rinat hasta el momento demasiado callada para ser ella colgándose del cuello de Misha y dándole un sonoro beso en la comisura de los labios antes de que Kirill la obligara a separarse y se la llevara de la habitación. 

–Adiós –musitó Misha un poco sonrojado, agitó la cabeza y miró a Mirjana esperando que terminara de ponerse la chaqueta. 

–Vamos –dijo la mujer cuando ya estuvo lista caminando con algo de dificultad hacia afuera. 

–Tú no aparezcas en una semana –intervino Vladik al verla y después miró largamente a Misha–. Y deja que por una jodida vez te ayuden. 

La pelirroja pasó a su lado sin detenerse. –No necesito ayuda –replicó antes de abrir la puerta. 

Misha la observó, se mordió el labio, soltó un pesado suspiro y se acercó a ella, no podía dejarla así, ella había cuidado de él cuando tuvo la mano herida, sacó las manos de los bolsillos y se agachó para pasar un brazo bajo los de ella ayudándola a no apoyar el pie de la pierna herida.

–Es mejor si no lo apoyas mucho –dijo mirando al suelo y tirando de ella para que avanzara.

Mirjana lo miró tentada a replicar, pero realmente andaba mejor así, fijó su mirada al frente un tanto confundida con ese cuidado. 

–No lo necesitaba –se vio en la obligación de decir aunque sin hacer nada por separarse de él o hacer que la soltara, caminando hacia el coche.

***

_Sábado 8 de junio de 2013_

Misha terminó de fregar los platos de la comida y se secó las manos. Ese día se había propuesto cuidar de Mirjana, aunque no quisiera, para ello se había levantado pronto para hacer el desayuno antes que ella y ahorrarse protestas, después había estado con su tesis, pero sentado en el salón junto a ella en vez de irse a la biblioteca, así se aseguraba de que no hiciera esfuerzos. Había hecho la comida, observado que llegara bien desde la cocina al sofá, ya que sabía que lo mandaría al carajo si se ofreciera a ayudarla en esa corta distancia, recogido y en ese momento regresaba al sofá.

–¿Te… has cambiado las vendas? –preguntó al rato.

Mirjana lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, no era que le molestara que la ayudara un poco, pero no era una maldita muñeca de cristal o una niña pequeña, podía hacer cosas sola. Aun así no pudo mentirle como había sido su intención inicial. 

–Iba a hacerlo luego. 

–No quieres ayuda –dijo al ver la mirada que le dirigió.

–Ya te dije que no es la primera herida que tengo y siempre me curé sola, no tienes que molestarte en todo esto –replicó ella, no era que no quisiera ayuda, era que se sentía extraña al recibirla y no le gustaba estar incómoda con algo, además era frustrante ser tratada como si fuera de porcelana. 

–Es injusto, ¿sabes?

Mirjana lo miró sin comprender. –¿Qué es injusto? 

–Que yo tenga que aceptar tu ayuda, hasta para comer, y tú te niegues a aceptar la mía en términos normales –contestó Misha–. Me he roto piernas, brazos a lo largo de la vida, no sólo un triste agujero en la mano, y te aseguro que puedo apañármelas.

En el rostro de ella se vio la sorpresa y apartó la mirada de él fijándola en el fuego. 

–Supongo que lo es –murmuró al rato–. Lo de cuidarme sola viene desde antes de que murieran mis padres. Siento haberte molestado, no me importa que me ayudes, pero no puedo aceptar ser débil. 

Misha bufó. –Trabajáis en grupo, colaboráis y os ayudáis los unos a los otros, sin embargo, para ti eso es ser más débil que el que se encierra en una concha como una tortuga –dejó salir su pronto con un fugaz brillo ambarino en sus ojos.

–Para mi ser débil es no poder protegerme por mi misma o proteger al resto, no tiene nada que ver con esconder lo que sientes, para eso tengo mi propio motivo –se defendió sin alzar la voz ni dar importancia al enfado de Misha aunque no le quitaba la vista de encima. 

–Bien, en ese caso si lo tuyo es seguir en tu concha por tus motivos y valerte sola, lo mejor es que no te sigas forzando. Pediré un cambio –dijo levantándose.

–¡No! –no supo muy bien de dónde había salido ese grito y por qué su mano se había movido para coger a Misha de la camiseta impidiéndole que se fuera, lo que sí sabía era que en ese momento se sentía más confusa que antes. 

Misha se sorprendió y se quedó mirándola, pensando en lo siguiente que tenía que decir para aclarar esa situación, era cansado pensar en una vida así.

–¿No? ¿Por qué? Es lo mejor, así podrás seguir sola sin que nadie te moleste. No te sientas obligada a tenerme por compañero porque hace cinco años fuimos amigos, sé que es agua pasada a diferencia de Gavrel. Así que no te fuerces, será lo mismo estar contigo que con alguien que no conozca, incluso puede que sea mejor, y tú podrás seguir tan bien como te las estabas apañando hasta ahora. Perfecto, ¿no?

Dolía, a pesar de haber intentado ignorarlo dolía. Dolía porque en parte tenía razón en que sería lo mismo estar con alguien desconocido que con ella porque no era la misma de antes, porque había cambiado demasiado. Pero también dolía porque estaba equivocado, porque para ella tampoco era agua pasada lo de hace cinco años, porque de alguna manera una parte de ella se había estancado ahí. Apretó la mano con la que lo sujetaba y los dientes, no iba a mostrar lo que sentía, no iba ser débil, pero no quería que se fuera, no de nuevo. 

–No lo entiendo. No entiendo lo que siento cuando me cuidas o cuando te preocupas, no lo entiendo, pero no quiero que te vayas, no quiero… –se detuvo a mitad de frase mordiéndose el labio inferior, se levantó y tiró de él para que la siguiera escaleras arriba en dirección a su habitación. Abrió la puerta y dejó que la viera por primera vez desde que Misha se había mudado con ella–. No quiero volver a sentir que te perdí –dijo con su tono habitual aunque no concordara con sus palabras, en realidad ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber hecho eso, por ella y porque sabía que bien podría decirle que había sido culpa suya y no estaría equivocado. 

Misha observó con sorpresa las fotos de él y el resto de la pandilla en un corcho y a Tima, el lobo de peluche, en la cama. En su caso había metido todo, los recuerdos de ella y del resto en una caja que había dejado en el desván de la casa de sus padres. En su momento había dolido demasiado y además en el caso de sus amigos esos recuerdos habían resultado ser una tentación constante para volver con ellos, volver a reír y divertirse. Sin embargo, ella lo tenía todo a la vista.

–¿Por qué te alejaste si no querías? –no iba a replicarle que fue él quien la perdió y ella quien se perdió, porque de no haber sido así él habría tenido una persona más a la que alejar.

–Porque todo se había derrumbado y no tenía fuerza para luchar contra nadie, sólo hice lo que me dijeron –contestó soltándolo finalmente de la camiseta. 

Él se pasó una mano por la nuca y suspiró, no se había esperado aquello, pero al menos parecía que había servido para algo discutir, ese era el punto bueno, el malo era que Yersh estaba demasiado satisfecho al saber que había cosas de ellos allí y el hecho de estar pisando esa habitación.

Asintió aceptando su respuesta. –¿Entonces me quedo y te ayudo con las vendas? –comprobó.

Mirjana sólo asintió, se sentó en la cama y lo miró esperando que fuera a por lo que necesitaba para curarla. 

Misha limpió la herida con cuidado, muy concentrado en estar relajado y en cada movimiento de sus manos, aquello era un gran esfuerzo para él, más tratando un lugar sensible como era una herida. La vendó con la misma delicadeza, pero firmemente.

–¿Te aprieta mucho? –preguntó sin alzar la vista.

–No, así está bien, gracias –contestó ella mirando la venda. 

Él asintió. –Pues ya está –dijo guardando las cosas y alejándose para devolver el botiquín al baño.

Mirjana se pasó con cuidado una mano por la venda y fue a levantarse cuando su móvil empezó a vibrar es el bolsillo de su pantalón corto. Le extrañó ver el número de la organización, pero quizá sabrían algo de la manada de lobos. Sin embargo, la noticia que recibió desde el otro lado de la línea no tenía nada que ver con su ataque del día anterior. No colgó cuando la llamada se terminó sólo bajó la mano con el móvil a su regazo y siguió mirando la herida en su pierna sin poder creerlo. 

–¿Ha pasado algo? –preguntó Misha al pasar por la puerta de su habitación y verla allí parada, él la hacía en el salón, aun así no la hubiera molestado más de no haberla visto como con la vista perdida.

Mirjana levantó la mirada parpadeando y dejó el teléfono en la mesilla. –Mis tíos, han desaparecido –y decirlo ella misma en voz alta logró que la idea calara en su cerebro, eso no podía estar pasando, no podía ser que pusieran a prueba su caparazón tan seguido, no podía estar perdiendo a alguien de nuevo. 

Misha se acercó y puso una mano en el hombro de Mirjana en un movimiento lento, tanto para ver si aceptaba ese toque como para asimilarlo él mismo. 

–Los encontrarán –dijo tratando de consolarla, se abstuvo de decir que podrían ir ellos con el resto de la manada, se veía que ella no estaba bien como para salir en ese estado, aunque sabía que sería frustrante no poder hacer nada.

Ella asintió convenciéndose de esa idea. –No hace falta que hagas cena para mí, no tengo hambre. Estoy cansada –murmuró. 

–Te subiré leche con galletas de chocolate –aceptó que se quedara y apartó su mano en una caricia.

Ella no se molestó en replicarle, y cuando él hubo salido de la habitación se tumbó en la cama mirando al techo tratando de no pensar en nada, de no frustrarse, de no enfadarse con el mundo, pero sobre todo de que si lo hacía no se notara en su rostro.

***

_Domingo 9 de junio de 2013_

La puerta estaba siendo aporreada insistentemente y el timbre estaba haciendo horas extras esa mañana a una hora temprana para ser domingo.

–Voy –dijo un tanto molesta Mirjana al abrir la puerta, se sorprendió al encontrar ahí a Gavrel–. Misha está durmiendo. 

–Ya era hora de que abrieras, tu vecino me estaba mirando raro y no me ha querido contestar cuál era el problema –dijo el hombre a la vez que le daba un abrazo–. Ya iré a por Misha después, ¿a qué viene esa cara? No engaña a nadie y hay que sonreír, mujer, así cuando seas una abuelilla tendrás menos arrugas, porque se te estiran, en vez de caer por los lados como un buldog, eso es tan horrible… Siéntate y cuéntame –dijo tirando de ella hacia el sofá–. ¡¿Que te ha pasado en la pierna?!

Ella se mesó el puente de la nariz ante la retahíla de palabras, no había dormido mucho y le dolía la cabeza. 

–Sólo es un arañazo, me lo hice cuando fui a correr por el bosque –contestó restándole importancia, la herida estaba algo mejor–. Y no estoy para nada ahora, Gavrel. No he dormido mucho. 

–Ay, Mir, si no estás bien, para eso estamos los amigos –dijo Gavrel sonriendo y dándole un nuevo fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla–. Voy a hacer té, así te espabilas y me cuentas qué te reconcome y te quita el sueño. Para esto se supone que sois compañeros de piso, pero está claro que os dejo unos días y todo se descontrola.

–Mis tíos han desaparecido, Gavrel, estaban trabajando y desaparecieron. Misha lo sabe, pero no es como si eso fuera a servir de algo –dijo ella prefiriendo soltarlo en ese momento y que dejara eso. 

Gavrel regresó al sofá y cogió sus manos entre las propias. –Ay, cielo… eso es terrible. ¿Cómo han desaparecido? Me acuerdo que hablabas mucho de tu tía, parecíais más como hermanas. 

–Estaban investigando un caso relacionado con alguna banda… simplemente ya no saben dónde están, es posible que los hayan cogido ellos –explicó encogiéndose levemente de hombros–. Los están buscando. 

–Y los encontrarán, ya lo verás –dijo en un tono dulce Gavrel y la abrazó un largo rato sin que la mujer pudiera hacer nada por liberarse–. No te voy a decir que te vengas de fiesta, pero… lo siento, cielo, no me voy a largar. Voy a hacer ese té, tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar… y si no, me las invento –soltó una teatral carcajada mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Mirjana lo siguió con la mirada sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, tenía que irse, tenía que dejarla sola o no conseguiría contenerse… maldijo interiormente cuando empezó a ver borroso. Era frustrante no poder ir a buscar a sus tíos, tener que quedarse en casa sentada y tampoco poder hacer otra cosa para distraerse por la maldita herida de la pierna. Estaba agotada por no haber dormido, simplemente quería quedarse en el sofá hasta que Misha bajara y pudiera entretenerse viendo lo que hacía por la casa, pero ahora venía Gavrel y decía que él no se iba a ir, que no la iba a dejar recomponerse, que no se iba a quedar sola con eso y no pudo con todo lo que sentía. Se levantó del sofá y subió las escaleras todo lo rápido que podía sintiendo las lágrimas descender por sus mejillas, ya no podía contenerlas, ya no podía ponerse su caparazón. 

–Mir… –dijo Misha en un tono preocupado al verla cuando iba a ir al baño, y se acercó.

La mujer trató inútilmente de limpiar sus lágrimas, negó con la cabeza sin querer que siguiera acercándose a ella, pero sus piernas la traicionaron siendo ella la que empezó a acortar la distancia que los separaba. 

–Misha…

Él tocó con las yemas de los dedos su mejilla en una caricia cuando llegó a estar frente a ella y pareció ser el empujón para que Mirjana se abrazara a él. Con todo, no pudo evitar tensarse y respirar profundamente para asegurarse de estar tranquilo, más aún sabiendo que Gavrel había salido de la cocina y estaba observando todo. Acercó despacio sus brazos, la rodeó y movió una mano por su pelo acariciando.

Ella se aferró más fuerte a él al sentir esa caricia dejándose llevar por el llanto como no había hecho desde hacía cinco años. 

–Otra vez… no, por… favor. No quiero estar… sola –dejó salir entre sollozos. 

–No lo estás ni lo vas a estar –dijo Misha en un tono suave y se mantuvo un momento en silencio dejándola que se desahogara, Yersh estaba inusitadamente calmado para tenerla tan cerca–. Seguro que se les olvidó el cargador del móvil o cualquier tontería y esta gente se altera por nada, y si no, los encontrarán. Pero ya quedamos ayer que me quedaba y mira Gavi, ocupa lo que veinte –bromeó un poco.

Mirjana escondió más el rostro en el pecho de él intentando volver a respirar normalmente, se sentía como una niña pequeña perdida y cuyo único salvavidas era Misha. Pasaron unos minutos más sin moverse de esa posición antes de que ella dijera algo. 

–Lo siento… 

Él lo desestimó negando con la cabeza. –Sienta bien soltarlo, ¿verdad?

Ella tuvo que asentir con resignación, realmente las lágrimas parecían no tener fin, pero aún con todo acabó por soltarlo lentamente. 

–No quería… molestaros. Yo no lloro.

Gavrel había ido subiendo las escaleras despacio, estaba preocupado por Mirjana, pero también maravillado por ver a Misha tocar a alguien, aunque se veía que le había costado el movimiento, que lo hacía con cierto miedo, pero era un gran avance, realmente Mirjana estaba ayudando a recuperar al Misha real, no aquella patética copia.

–No molestas para nada. Hasta este cenutrio sabe que es bueno soltar el dolor, no tienes ni idea de las veces que no sé si he ido a una fiesta de camisetas mojadas o a ver a este cabeza hueca –dijo Gavrel, Misha lo miró mal por decirlo y exagerar–. Ni me voy a molestar porque prefieras agarrarte a él, más cuando va así –señaló a Misha que sólo llevaba un pantalón corto–. Y hazle caso, ya sabes que cuando habla así de serio suele tener razón, aquí nos tienes para ayudarte a ser un poco positiva en estos momentos.

Mirjana cogió aire y se limpió los ojos con el dorso de la mano, no era que hubiera preferido a Misha, si se hubiera topado con Gavrel probablemente se hubiera derrumbado de la misma forma, sólo había querido huir de nuevo, como había hecho siempre desde la última vez que lloró, cuando cortó con Misha. 

–Creo que prefiero una infusión relajante –murmuró mirando a Gavrel. 

–Está hecha, ¿no creerías que de verdad te iba a dar té? –dijo el hombre cogiéndola de la mano–. Tú también, baja, así estás bien –indicó a Misha guiñándole un ojo.

El aludido se metió las manos en los bolsillos. –Ahora bajo –repuso mirando a Mirjana una vez más antes de meterse al baño.

Mirjana se sentó en el sofá con las piernas pegadas a su pecho y cogió la taza que Gavrel le tendió y bebió lentamente. Vio a Misha bajar vestido, prepararse algo de desayuno, el olor del bacon… y creyó sentirlo sentarse en el sofá antes de quedarse dormida.

**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aquí están las fichas de estos lobos rebeldes.  
> -[ Ficha de Yaroslav](http://querulequerule.livejournal.com/31937.html)  
> -[ Ficha de Levka](http://querulequerule.livejournal.com/32136.html)  
> -[ Ficha de Zaria](http://querulequerule.livejournal.com/32502.html)  
> -[ Ficha de Sashel](http://querulequerule.livejournal.com/32655.html)  
>  _Para ver las imágenes de estos personajes pincha en este[enlace](http://s743.photobucket.com/user/querulequerule/slideshow/Solo%20Tima%20lo%20sabe/Presente/Lobos%20rebeldes) para acceder a la carpeta. La contraseña es: lobitos._


	15. Capítulo 15

_Lunes 2 de julio de 2007_

Misha le dio al botón de reproducir, mientras el león de la Metro Goldwyn Mayer rugía, comprobó que las almohadas bajo las sábanas daban el pego por si a su madre se le ocurría entrar antes de dormir pensara que se había quedado dormido viendo una película. Abrió la ventana de su habitación, se encaramó a la cornisa, dejó la ventana casi cerrada y se descolgó por la cañería que pasaba cerca de su ventana antes de saltar al suelo. Agazapado miró hacia la casa de Mirjana, no había luces en el salón a diferencia de en el de sus padres que solía pasárseles el tiempo viendo la televisión o durmiendo delante del televisor. Atravesó la distancia, y tiró una piedrecita al marco de la ventana de Mirjana, la chica la abrió, él cogió carrerilla para subir más rápidamente por la pared con el impulso. Se aferró a la cornisa, flexionó los brazos y sonrió cuando apoyó los brazos y la vio. 

–Buenas noches –saludó Mirjana en un susurró sonriendo ampliamente. Cuando el chico estuvo sobre el escritorio se acercó más para besarlo dulcemente antes de dejarlo entrar del todo. 

–¿Ese era mi peaje? –preguntó en voz baja sonriendo.

–Dímelo si te cuesta mucho pagarlo –bromeó en el mismo tono–. Quizá pueda buscar a otro que sí pueda. 

Misha la besó metiendo una mano en el largo pelo de ella y con la otra la atrajo por la cintura, él aún sentado en el escritorio. –¿Y si te soborno? 

–¿Sólo con eso? –preguntó divertida. 

Él comenzó a besarla a cada rato parando y mirándola, pero ella lo miraba como si no fuera suficiente. La mano en el cabello pelirrojo se movió a la base de la nuca, pudiendo acariciar el cuello con el pulgar, y la otra buscó acceso bajo la camiseta para ascender por la espalda.

Mirjana jadeó en el beso y sonrió. Sus manos, hasta ese momento habían estado en los muslos de Misha, empezaron a ascender al mismo tiempo, las metió bajo la camiseta y empezó a acariciar desde su abdomen hasta su pecho y volviendo a descender. 

–Sí… creo así… está bien –dijo en el beso y poco después se separó con una sonrisa, tiró de su camiseta y lo condujo hasta la cama. 

Se tumbaron y siguió besándola, largamente en los labios y de vez en cuando dejando cortos en su rostro o bajando al cuello y tirando del lóbulo de la oreja.

–¿Te apetece ver un película? –preguntó Mirjana aún dejándose hacer, pero habiendo suavizado sus propias caricias. 

–En teoría estoy viendo una –dijo divertido.

–Me refiero a una que de verdad vayas a ver –replicó la chica. 

–Yo… em… claro, ¿el qué? –preguntó quitándose de encima de ella y pensando que aún tenía que trabajar en eso del concepto novia, había que hacer más cosas que besarse con una novia, en parte era como una amiga, pero distinto porque era tu novia y no querías estar a malas con tu novia, para nada por si te cortaba el grifo, por así decirlo. ¡Era todo un puto jaleo!

–¿ _Matrix_? Tengo las tres, me las trajo mi tía el otro día –contestó ella levantándose para ir a por las películas. 

–¿La que se lleva tan bien con tu madre? –bromeó él apoyándose en los codos.

Mirjana rió poniendo la primera de las tres películas y tumbándose al lado de Misha recostada en su pecho. –No se llevan mal… sólo la saca un poco de sus casillas, pero venía adosada a mi padre y no pudo desprenderse de ella –bromeó. 

–No se parece a tu padre para ser hermanos –comentó Misha, les había visto llegar cuando él se iba con Gavrel a dar una vuelta, y su “querido” amigo había acabado por arrastrarlo de tiendas.

–No lo son –contestó ella cogiendo una mano de él para jugar con sus dedos relajadamente–. Son amigos desde la universidad… más o menos. Se volvieron inseparables. 

–¿Y tu tío? –preguntó curioso.

–Le pasó más o menos lo mismo con mi madre. Son los dos igual de serios, pero mi tío tiene a mi tía para llevarlo por el mal camino –contestó riendo por eso–. Es curioso que les llame tíos cuando no lo son, pero tengo más relación con ellos que con mis tíos de verdad, a ellos prácticamente ni los he conocido en persona –lo miró y sonrió–. Tengo una familia rara, lo sé. 

–Parece divertido. Tengo tíos por parte de mi madre, pero ella es como la bala perdida así que son muy mayores y mis primos también –dijo Misha y soltó un suspiro al pensar en las reuniones familiares.

Ella acarició su mejilla suavemente. –Eso puede ser un poco aburrido… aunque mi tía siempre juega conmigo a la Play o cosas así, ¿no tienes ningún primo que aunque sea mayor no sea un sieso? –preguntó medio en broma. 

–Luka, pero hace años que se escaquea y me deja solo ante el peligro –contestó él.

–Pues vaya timo… –murmuró Mirjana dejando un beso en sus labios a modo de consolación. 

–El prólogo aburre después de verla las primeras veces –comentó mirando la pantalla.

–Un poco… sí –concordó bostezando y removiéndose para acomodarse mejor, pero la vibración del teléfono móvil hizo que tuviera que incorporarse para cogerlo de la mesilla y contestar con cierto fastidio–. ¿Diga? 

–¿Cómo que diga? ¿No sabes quién soy? Deberías tener incluso un tono especial para mí –protestó Gavrel al otro lado de la línea.

–Psicosis es una buena opción –aportó Misha en voz baja, el otro hablaba tan alto que se le oía sin altavoz.

Mirjana rió negando con la cabeza. –No lo tengo con sonido y no me fijé en el nombre –se excusó–. ¿Querías algo en especial? Estoy ligeramente ocupada en este momento –comentó mirando al chico a su lado y sonriendo divertida. 

–¿Ligeramente ocupada? ¿Dónde tienes las manos? –preguntó sumamente interesado.

–Evidentemente una de ella está en el teléfono –contestó riendo. 

–Ya, ya, ¿y la otra? ¿Ya has comprobado la puntuación de su culo? 

–No… aún no –murmuró sonrojada, era más fácil seguirle el juego cuando no hablaban explícitamente de ello–. Estamos viendo una película. 

–Juventud, perdiendo tan precioso tiempo, seguro que ni siquiera es una peli nueva –dijo Gavrel en tono decepcionado–. No te cortes y métele mano, mujer. Si es que no sabéis hacer nada sin mí. ¡Oh! ¿Queréis que os guíe? Podría ser un buen experimento, no estoy interesado en el sexo hetero, pero haría una excepción con vosotros y pondría toda mi imaginación y sabiduría innata a vuestra disposición. Deberíais sentiros honrados por tal privilegio. Lo primero que debes saber, si no lo has descubierto ya, es que le tienes que atacar al cuello, tiene un cuello sensible… ah… fue un día divertido el que lo descubrí…

Misha se removió avergonzado a su lado sin saber dónde meterse, maldiciendo el día en que se le ocurrió saludar al niño nuevo italiano en el colegio.

–Gavrel… em… agradecemos tu ayuda, pero creo que podemos apañárnoslas solos –contestó Mirjana también avergonzada. Un sentimiento de deseo se había colado dentro de ella cuando lo había escuchado, por su mente había pasado de nuevo la imagen de ella besando y mordiendo el cuello de Misha y él reaccionando placenteramente a esas acciones. Carraspeó nerviosa–. No te emociones tanto. 

–Claro, claro, aburridos… Escalar a la torre arriesgando la vida con los temibles dragones dentro para ver películas viejas –dijo despectivamente–. Para eso también se puede hacer cada uno desde su casa con el Messenger abierto.

–Está bien, Gavrel… ¿qué te haría feliz que hiciera? –preguntó con sarcasmo. 

–¡Aprovéchate que lo tienes en tu cama! Un tío sólo para ti –dijo como si fuera obvio.

–Sabes que sea como fuere tú estás evitando que lo haga en este momento, ¿verdad? Que te hubiera ignorado si hubiera estado en ello –preguntó recostándose sobre el pecho de Misha. 

Gavrel tardó en contestar, aparentemente tratando de aceptar que no le hubiera molestado haber sido ignorado. –¡Pues ya estás tardando en ponerte a ello! –dijo antes de colgar.

Mirjana colgó y dejó el teléfono a un lado sin dejar de reír. –Tiene razón en una cosa… la película es vieja y me la sé de memoria –comentó girándose para quedar sobre el chico. 

–Sí… –contestó él, aún asimilando cómo hablaba de él su amigo, casi le hacía sentir como un objeto, no hacía comentarios así de Mirjana, todo lo contrario, repetía constantemente que tenía que tratarla con dulzura y dejarla ir a su ritmo. 

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó ella incorporándose un poco preocupada por si algún comentario le había molestado–. No quise molestarte –prefirió disculparse por si acaso, si lo pensaba bien a ella no le haría mucha gracia que él hablara así de ella con sus amigos. Bajó la mirada y besó castamente sus labios arrepentida.

Misha movió la cabeza denegando su disculpa, era Gavrel el salido sin pelos en la lengua, y la besó despacio más largamente, de un modo dulce sin el anhelo usual, en ese instante quería desvirtuarse de lo que su mejor amigo le había hecho sentir. Mirjana se sorprendió de la dulzura en ese beso, le resultaba extraño ser besada de esa forma, pero le gustaba, incluso más que cuando él lo hacía con deseo. Se acomodó mejor un poco sobre Misha y llevó una mano a su mejilla para acariciar suavemente ese lugar mientras con la otra lo abrazaba por la cintura. 

Cuando el beso llegó a su fin, Misha se preguntó qué estaba haciendo siendo tan ñoño, demonios, él no era la chica ahí, sin embargo, se había encontrado besándola sólo con cariño sin nada más detrás.

–Y… –pensó en qué decir–. ¿Por qué elegiste esta película si te la sabes al dedillo?

Ella se encogió de hombros y sonrió. –Porque eligiendo una que ya he visto puedo distraerme y no perderme luego –contestó traviesa. 

–Vamos a comprobar si no te pierdes –dijo animadamente besándola y cambiando las tornas, al final esa parte de la relación era la más sencilla de llevar.

Mirjana no pudo evitar reír aún en el beso, lo rodeó por el torso con sus brazos y empezó a acariciar su espalda sobre la tela de la camiseta hasta llegar a colarlas bajo ésta, subiéndola tentativamente aunque dudando si podría o no quitársela. Misha se la quitó sin ninguna contemplación y sin preocuparse por dónde caía, sonrió y continuó besándola. Se apoyaba en un codo y con la mano correspondiente acariciaba el pelo de Mirjana, la otra mano acariciaba sobre la ropa el costado, el vientre, un brazo de la chica, deteniéndola en el cuello en ocasiones que se profundizaba más el beso, para finalmente bajar muy despacio por el hombro hasta detenerse sobre un pecho y esperar a que ella se moviera para poder acariciar.

La chica se arqueó hacia esa mano, en esa semana más que acostumbrada a ese toque aunque él seguía esperando a que ella se lo permitiera. Jadeó cuando esa mano empezó a acariciarla sobre la ropa. Sus manos paseaban sin tregua por su torso y sus brazos, llegando al borde del pantalón y acariciando sin decidirse pasar a apretar ese culo aunque fuera sobre la molesta tela. La mano derecha siguió esos movimientos mientras que la izquierda acariciaba el sensible cuello de Misha. Él no podía evitar estremecerse por ello de vez en cuando en una mezcla de cosquillas y placer. Su mano pasó a hacer movimientos similares a los previos, pero sobre la suave piel de Mirjana y se aventuró a ir subiendo la camiseta queriendo quitársela como ella había hecho con la suya y poder mirarla. Mirjana se lo permitió y se quedó observándola sin poder evitarlo: sus pechos rebosantes en el sujetador, el plano vientre con el circular ombligo, las curvas de su cuerpo. Cuando sus ojos volvieron a ascender se sonrojó al ser plenamente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, se removió y decidió que lo mejor era volver a ocupar su boca ya que no estaba seguro de no cagarla si abría la boca para otra cosa.

Las mejillas de ella estaban igualmente rojas, no se había perdido detalle del recorrido de los ojos de Misha y no pudo evitar sentirse vulnerable, aunque al mismo tiempo sentirse deseada del modo que había visto le daba una sensación de… poder fascinante. Ella también había aprovechado ese momento para volver a ver el torso descubierto de su novio sintiendo el deseo de saborearlo y en su mente surgió el pensamiento de cómo se sentiría esa piel contra la propia. La mano que hasta entonces había estado en su espalda lo rodeó hasta el frente imitando los movimientos que él hacía sobre su vientre, rodeando su ombligo varias veces y ascendiendo hasta su hombro. Aprovechando un parón en el beso llevó sus labios a su pecho y dejó lentos besos ahí sin perderse la reacción de él. Misha soltó un jadeo en un primer momento, después su respiración se notaba más acelerada que antes y continuó acariciándola de la cadera al cuello, sin oponerse a sus manos y sus besos, esperaría su turno. Mirjana llegó hasta donde su cuello le alcanzaba y volvió a ascender, haciendo que sus besos en un principio castos se volvieran un tanto más húmedos, llegando a sus hombros y deteniéndose en su cuello deleitándose con sus sonidos que escapaban de sus labios, el primero un gemido bastante sonoro que después Misha se esforzó por contener para no tentar a la suerte, sólo se separó cuando su propio cuerpo reclamó ese mismo trato. 

Inicialmente sus labios se unieron de nuevo por el tiempo de separación, después los de Misha se posaron en su mejilla y llegaron al lóbulo de su oreja, donde el chico probó a chuparlo obteniendo un jadeo placentero de ella, después su boca bajó lentamente por el cuello, habiendo empezado con besos lentos y húmedos tras tres castos al principio. Llegando a la clavícula, sus dientes rasparon ligeramente y en el hueco que ésta formaba con su hombro lamió tentativamente. Ante la buena reacción de ella repitió las acciones en el lado izquierdo y después bajó hasta el límite de sujetador bordeándolo. Dudó, pero finalmente dejó que su cálida respiración acariciara la copa de la prenda y seguidamente sus labios presionaron en ese punto mientras sus ojos se dirigían al rostro de Mirjana atendiendo a su reacción.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior conteniendo un gemido demasiado placentero y sonoro, su espalda se arqueó inconscientemente hacia esa boca y la mano que descansaba en el cuello de Misha se enredó en su pelo, en parte por el nerviosismo que esa acción le ocasiona. Sus ojos chocaron con lo de él y detuvo ahí su mirada. En un movimiento osado la mano que tenía libre se movió bajando por su pecho y su cadera hasta posarse sobre el trasero del chico. Misha soltó un jadeo en parte sorpresa acostumbrado a la lentitud de las acciones de ella, y observó con deleite cómo ella volvía a arquearse. Pensaba en cómo sería ese pecho bajo la prenda, cómo se sentiría en sus manos y se imaginó lamiendo, chupando directamente sobre la piel, tirando del pezón con los dientes, y se dio cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo sobre el sujetador cuando ella gimió y la mano en su pelo y culo se apretaron por la última acción, haciéndole ahogar un gemido.

Mirjana sintió cómo sus ojos se cerraban sucumbiendo a tantas sensaciones y en ese instante supo que si continuaban por ese camino iba a perderse por completo y no era nada seguro con sus padres en casa. 

–Mi-sha… –jadeó el nombre del chico dando unos suaves tirones de su pelo–. Padres… 

Misha se detuvo, maldiciendo interiormente, respirando aún sobre el punto antes de apartarse rodando para quedar boca arriba y ya añorando la calidez del cuerpo bajo él y las manos de Mirjana. La chica se estremeció al dejar de sentir ese calor cubriéndola, pero optó por no acercarse de nuevo a Misha como hubiera querido para dejarle recuperarse, en cierto modo ella también lo necesitaba. 

–Esto… es un rollo –murmuró más para sí.

Él se rió suavemente. –Lo es –concordó y sin pensarlo agregó–: pero merece la pena.

Mir lo miró, sonrió y se movió para acurrucarse a su lado. –Sí, mucho. 

Misha fue a dejar sólo un corto beso en sus labios, pero fácil se le fue de las manos y se detuvo negando con la cabeza. Soltó un largo suspiro. –Quizás debería irme, trabajo mañana –comentó, al día siguiente empezaba trabajando en una tetería lo que durara el verano.

Ella soltó un sonido disconforme, pero asintió sabiendo que tenía razón. –¿Me traerás una bolsita de té? –preguntó sonriéndole con ilusión. 

–¿Para qué quieres una bolsita de té? –preguntó divertido.

–Me gusta probar tés nuevos, alguna de un té raro –contestó. 

–Te traeré alguna botella con té, está bien. ¿En qué clase de tetería harían los tés con esas horribles bolsitas? –inquirió incorporándose.

Ella se encogió de hombros imitándolo. –Tienen bolsitas para rellenar –dijo buscando su camiseta mientras se abrazaba cubriéndose. 

–¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? De todas formas las bolsitas le quitan sabor al té –encontró su camiseta a la vez que Mirjana y se la puso.

–Fui con mi madre al mudarme. Bueno, confío en ti –aceptó finalmente sonriendo ya con la camiseta puesta y lo besó castamente–. Me tienes que decir cuando tienes libre, he quedado con Anya para ir a las piscinas cubiertas y queremos ir con todos. 

–Esta semana domingo y lunes –contestó él mientras se subía al escritorio–. Y Yerik tiene libres sábados por la tarde y domingos.

–Genial. Nos vemos mañana –se despidió con un último beso y esperó hasta que él estuvo en su cuarto para bajar la persiana e irse a dormir.

***

_Domingo 8 de julio de 2007_

Entró en el recinto de las piscinas detrás de Yura, el cual tenía una expresión de emoción en su rostro que casi nunca le había visto. Por detrás estaban Gavrel y Anya hablando de crema solar y bañadores. Según el chico, Misha y Yerik los estarían esperando dentro con los hermanos pequeños de éste último. 

A pesar de ya saberlo le sorprendió lo grande que era la piscina. Había tres toboganes para flotadores, dos más altos para tirarse sin nada, y esos blandos resbaladizos. Luego había una piscina con plataformas, una cascada y juegos, una para niños y otra grande sin nada. 

–¡Ey! ¡Llegamos! –Yura gritó para llamar la atención de los otros dos cuando dieron con el lugar en el que se habían colocado, mientras ellos se empezaban a quitar la ropa y dejar las cosas. Misha y Yerik estaban haciendo bombas y jugando con las dos hermanas y el hermano del rubio ya en el agua. 

La niña de seis años salió del agua y se abrazó a Anya, segundos después estaba trenzándole el pelo felizmente. Misha y Yerik saludaron con la mano y el primero se apoyó en el borde de la piscina haciéndole un gesto a Mirjana para que se acercara mientras el otro seguía con la competición de bombas.

La chica se terminó de desvestir quedando con el bikini, se recogió el pelo y se acercó hasta quedar frente a Misha, agachándose. 

–Hola. 

–¿Sólo hola? –preguntó con una sonrisa ladeada.

Mir rodó los ojos divertida y se inclinó hasta que sus labios se unieron a los del chico. Misha se abrazó a ella y tiró echándose hacia atrás haciendo que cayera al agua.

–¡Misha! –gritó por la sorpresa y se estremeció por el cambio de temperatura–. Qué gracioso… ¡está helada!

–Sí, es gracioso –dijo casi ahogándose por la risa y teniendo que agarrarse al bordillo.

–No has jugado limpio –lo reprendió Mir acercándose y tirando de una pierna del chico para que se separa del bordillo y hacerle una aguadilla. 

Misha salió del agua tosiendo y medio riendo todavía. –Ay… no sé reír… bajo el… agua –dijo entre toses–. Encima que te ahorro ese tonto trámite de pensar si meterte hoy o al año que viene...

Ella le sacó la lengua divertida, pero nadó hasta él y dejó un pico en sus labios conciliadora antes de abrazarlo y susurrarle al oído.

–¿Se lo ahorramos también Gavi? 

Misha se rió. –Es tradición –contestó y miró al exterior–. Está casi listo, ahora volvemos –dijo dándole un beso antes de separarse y con una mirada quedar con Yerik que era momento de acercarse con sigilo.

Gavrel acababa de tumbarse en la toalla después de ponerse crema cuando Yerik lo cogió por los pies y Misha por debajo de los brazos, el moreno comenzó a patalear, pero ellos siguieron con su propósito caminando hacia el borde de la piscina.

–¡Soltarme, cabrones! ¡No! Que me acabo de poner crema.

–Los rayos ultravioleta no pasan a través del cristal, no vas a ponerte moreno –dijo Misha divertido.

–Estoy practicando. Soltarme os digo –siguió protestando Gavrel.

–Venga, si está muy buena… cuando te acostumbras –dijo Yerik.

–¡Y unos cojones buena! Es un lago helado.

–Lo hacemos por tu bien –dijo Misha llegando al borde y comenzando a balancearlo.

–No, no, no…

–Una… dos… y ¡tres!

Gavrel cayó al agua y cuando éste sacó la cabeza los otros dos se lanzaron al agua en bomba cayendo a sus lados y salieron.

–¡Sois unos hijos de puta! Eso es lo que sois –dijo Gavrel dando un par de puñetazos en los brazos de los otros que reían sin parar–. ¡Joder, qué fría! Me largo.

–Ey… con todo lo que nos ha costado meterte –rió Misha cogiéndolo de un brazo y moviéndose nadando hacia atrás para impedírselo.

–Está buena… –comentó Yura pasando por al lado de ellos nadando de espaldas. 

–¡Tú no cuentas! Eres un maldito pez –dijo Gavrel.

–Vamos, Gavrel, quédate con nosotros –intervino Mir cuando pudo contener la risa, acercándose a la espalda del moreno para abrazarlo por los hombros y darle un beso en la mejilla. 

–Sois unos cabrones todos –dijo Gavrel derrotado, miró a Misha y sonrió maliciosamente–. Tú me has metido en la piscina pues hora voy a meterte yo…

–No, no, no, mete las manos en otro sitio –dijo Misha soltándolo y comenzando a alejarse, Gavrel se soltó de Mirjana y lo siguió–. Mir, dile algo, me acosa.

–¿Por qué siempre me metéis en vuestro jaleos? –preguntó ella rodando los ojos. 

Yerik volvió a saltar a la piscina cerca de Mirjana. –Porque te quedaste cerca. ¡Eh, parejita, que hay niños delante! –gritó divertido cuando Gavrel ya había atrapado a Misha contra una pared y éste se revolvía tratando de escapar, gritando sin decidirse por enfadarse y riendo cuando el moreno dejaba de tocarle el culo para hacerle cosquillas en los costados e impedir que escapara.

–Parecéis un matrimonio –rió la pelirroja negando con la cabeza–. Gavrel, te agradecería que me dejaras algo sin sobar y esas cosas, aunque creo que ya es tarde –añadió lo último con un tono resignado. 

–Tienes una novia un poco egoísta –le dijo Gavrel a Misha, le dio un beso en el pulso por lo que el chico se estremeció y lo dejó libre.

Misha escapó rápidamente hasta usar a Mirjana de escudo.

–Genial, ahora soy la novia egoísta que sirve de escudo –murmuró fingiendo estar enfadada con ambos mirándolos alternativamente con el ceño fruncido. 

Misha la abrazó por la espalda, le dio un beso y sonrió inocentemente.

–No vas a poder esconderte siempre –dijo Gavrel soltando después una risa enajenada.

Mirjana no pudo evitar empezar a reír también, devolviéndole el beso a Misha. –¿Vamos a los toboganes? ¿Una tregua? –preguntó divertida mirando a Gavrel. 

–Está bien, todo para ti, pero más te vale sacarle partido –aceptó el chico empezando a nadar hacia los toboganes.

–Lo prometo –contestó ella y se giró en los brazos de Misha acariciando su pecho con una sonrisa–. ¿Vienes? 

Misha la besó largamente. –No puedo ir a ninguna parte sin mi escudo –bromeó.

Mirjana negó con la cabeza divertida, se soltó y empezó a seguir a Gavrel hasta las escaleras que llevaban a los toboganes con flotadores. Por casi una hora se convirtieron en niños, corriendo de un tobogán a otro, tirándose por separado, juntos, demasiado seguidos por lo que casi caían encima del que iba primero, y riendo. Cuando se tumbaron en las toallas respiraban agitadamente con una alegre sonrisa en los labios.

–Menos mal que no querías bañarte, Gavrel, casi no salimos de los escurridizos –rió Mirjana sentándose y envolviéndose con su toalla. 

–No me gusta dejar las cosas a medias –contestó divertido.

Ella rió mientras sacaba de su mochila un tupper con bizcocho de chocolate. –Toma, tienes que reponer energías –le dijo, aunque dejó la comida para que todos cogieran. 

Misha cogió un trozo y dio un bocado. –Tú no deberías comer, Gavrel, que te engorda y esas cosas.

–Más quisieras quedarte mi trozo –replicó Gavrel cogiendo el suyo.

–Bizcocho, ¿lo has hecho tú, Mir? –preguntó Anya cogiendo un trozo–. Está muy rico, ¿tiene un ingrediente secreto? 

Mirjana asintió a la pregunta inicial y luego puso una expresión misteriosa. –Uno muy, muy especial, nunca lo adivinaréis –confirmó. 

–Venga, danos una pista. ¿Es una especia, un cereal, algo dulce o magia? –pidió Anya.

–Algo líquido –contestó Mirjana comiendo su trozo. 

–Vino –dijo Anya.

–¡Vodka! –sugirió Misha.

–Coñac –rió Gavrel.

La chica soltó una carcajada. –Casi, casi… ron.

Anya sonrió. –Es un bizcocho de piratas, perfecto para la piscina.

La pelirroja asintió y miró los trozos que quedaban en el recipiente. –Los voy a guardar para Yura y Yerik –advirtió mirando fijamente a Gavrel. 

–Si no se van a enterar y conforme pasa el tiempo falta menos para que se eche a perder –objetó Gavrel.

–Ahora eres tú el egoísta –lo reprendió ella. 

–Tú estás mezclando conceptos. Además ese culo lo cogí yo primero y te lo cedí –replicó.

–Y el bizcocho lo tengo yo y se lo cedo a Yerik y Yura –se defendió Mir. 

–Aguafiestas –murmuró Gavrel antes de tumbarse.

Mirjana suspiró dándolo por perdido, se movió un poco y se apoyó en el pecho de Misha tras dejar un corto beso en sus labios. Él acarició su espalda desnuda comenzando con un movimiento para apartar el pelo de su rostro, la otra mano se quedó en su nuca y alargó el beso. Ella llevó una mano al costado de Misha acariciando con las yemas de los dedos mientras que la otra hacía lo propio en su cuello, su hombro y su brazo. Y entreabrió los labios un poco invitándolo a profundizar el beso si así lo quería. Misha lo hizo, la abrazó por la cintura pegándola más contra sí, la otra mano bajó por el costado hasta el muslo y volvió a subir, repitiendo la acción. La mano de Mirjana que había estado en el costado de Misha se movió por su abdomen y su pecho repetidamente. La otra se alojó en la nuca del chico enredando sus dedos en su pelo, jugando con él acariciando y arañando muy suave ese punto. 

–Venga, un poco más de pasión, de acción. Respirar un poco, hace falta más lengua, dientes y uñas por otras partes –los animó Gavrel.

–Vete por ahí, Gavrel –dijo Misha rompiendo un momento el beso.

–Llevo queriendo sacar entrada para ver esta peli hace tiempo y ahora que la ponen gratis resulta que es un bodrio, tengo derecho a quejarme –protestó el moreno.

Mirjana lo miró mal, aunque sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, por una vez podía estar con Misha sin estar pendiente de que alguien se acercara e iba Gavrel y les cortaba el rollo. 

–No, no lo tienes. 

–Yo que me preocupo porque ninguno perdamos nuestro valioso tiempo –se lamentó Gavrel–. Venga, no me mires a mí y daros un poco más de vida. ¿Dónde puse la bolsa de patatas fritas? –murmuró lo último buscando en su mochila.

La chica suspiró y miró a Misha mordiéndose el labio inferior, quería estar con él, pero con Gavrel delante y comentando… era peor que cuando les llamaba por teléfono. La mano que había dejado quieta sobre el pecho de él bajó de nuevo a su cadera y la que se enredaba en su pelo la movió hasta su bíceps. Misha, sin embargo, no estaba conforme con ello, con que Mirjana cediera a lo que el loco de su amigo dijera, por incitante que fuera esa mano al sur, se incorporó arrastrándola con él, se levantó y le ofreció una mano invitándola a hacer lo mismo.

–Vamos a otro sitio más tranquilo –dijo a la chica, cuando ella se levantó cogió una toalla y agregó hacia Gavrel–: Eres peor que sus padres, tío.

–Venga ya, no te enfades. No es para tanto. No os vayáis, Misha… –dijo Gavrel, pero el aludido lo ignoró y comenzó a alejarse.

–¿Se enfadará? –preguntó Mirjana rodeándolo por la cintura con un brazo. 

–Me la sopla –respondió Misha–. ¿Y por qué iba a enfadarse él? Con un poco de suerte madura.

–Ey… –susurró ella con voz suave llevando una mano a su mejilla para que la mirara y dándole un corto beso antes de seguir andando–. No te sulfures. 

–Es que no hay quien le entienda, primero anda dando la brasa de “Celestino” y luego no nos deja ni a Sol ni a sombra –protestó Misha.

–Admítelo, si nos dejara tranquilos sería para preocuparse –bromeó Mir. 

–Sólo pido un día sin escucharle hacer de animadora, sólo le faltan los pompones –replicó y ante sus propias palabras tuvo que reír un poco.

–No se lo digas, es capaz de comprarse unos –rió ella estrechándolo más contra sí–. ¿Vamos allí? –preguntó señalando un lugar apartado bajo una sombrilla. 

Misha asintió. –Es posible que tenga unos, tengo un vago recuerdo de hace un par de años –comentó pensativo estirando la tolla.

Ella rió, esperó a que él se hubo sentado y poder hacerlo ella entre sus piernas de costado pasando las propias por encima de una de las de Misha. 

–No suena muy bien eso de vago recuerdo. 

–Hasta mi memoria tienes sistemas para borrar cosas en pro de la salud mental –bromeó.

–Menudo superviviente –contestó jocosa–. ¿Has pensado alguna vez que igual no eres de esta especie? –lo picó. 

–No, tengo más detalles de los que quisiera de mi creación –contestó apesadumbrado y agregó con humor–. Siento desilusionarte, pero no soy un hombre lobo.

Mirjana fingió estar desilusiona. –Eso lo hubiera hecho todo más excitante. 

–¿Quieres decir que prefieres a Tima que a mí? –le siguió el juego fingiendo indignación, haciendo referencia al peluche de la feria.

Mirjana sonrió. –Misha, Tima es sólo un peluche –dijo con condescendencia aguantando la risa y lo besó–. Pero hay que admitir que tú estarías muy adorable de lobito negro. 

–Prefiero pensar que se te subió la imaginación a la cabeza que la opción preocupante de que estés fantaseando con lobos –dijo todo lo serio que pudo.

–¿Por qué? ¿Tú no me verías adorable _sólo_ con orejitas? –bromeó mordisqueando su mejilla para no reírse. 

–No, no, que se empieza con orejitas, una cosa lleva a la otra y acabas con una camisa de fuerza –contestó Misha.

Ella ya no pudo más y acabó riendo divertida. –Evidentemente no necesito otro entretenimiento contigo. 

–Que no se te olvide –dijo divertido antes de besarla sujetando su rostro con una mano.

–Nunca –aseguró Mirjana en el besó abrazándolo por lo hombro y pegándose a él. 

Disfrutaron besándose y acariciándose sin prisa, sin tensión en sus cuerpo con la oreja atenta de que alguien abriera la puerta y los pillara, hablando y riendo sin moderar el tono, felices con la oportunidad de estar juntos sin preocuparse por nada más por una vez, como debería haber sido en vez de acabar como Romeo y Julieta escalando al dormitorio del otro con la noche de su parte. 

Regresaron con los demás bastante tiempo después, con los labios hinchados, el pelo revuelto y la satisfacción por ese rato de paz compartido mostrándose en sus rostros.

–Se van a representar la peli buena a otro lado, no me digas que no es para indignarse –comentó Gavrel a Yerik.

–¿Pagaste entrada? –replicó el otro divertido con un ojo en sus hermanos en la piscina.

–No, pero…

–No pagaste tu derecho a protestar –lo interrumpió Yerik y les guiñó un ojo a la pareja.

–A ver si aprendes, Gavrel. Yerik, tú sí que eres un amigo –dijo Misha.

–¡Él! Con todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos, todo lo que he hecho por ti… ¡me rompes el corazón! –dramatizó Gavrel.

–Eso lo dices mucho últimamente, Gavrel, y siempre vuelves, te gusta sufrir –comentó Yura que parecía haber salido hacía muy poco del agua ya que aún seguía arrugado. 

–Sí, ¿cómo soportas que tantos te rompamos el corazón? –preguntó Mir sentándose junto a Anya. 

–No lo sé, pero siento que un día de estos será la última, ¡y entonces habrá lágrimas, no risas, lágrimas!

–¿Has pensado en apuntarte al grupo de teatro? –comentó la pelirroja distraídamente conteniendo la risa–. Eres bueno. 

–Lo sé, soy el mejor en todo lo que hago –presumió–. Pero nunca me dan los papeles que quiero, la gente es así de inútil.

–Es porque siempre quieres cambiar el guión o la obra entera –intervino Yura. 

–Las obras del colegio son una patraña aburrida –alegó Gavrel.

–Sí, yo quería hacer una inspirada en _Mundodisco_ o _Arrietty y el mundo de los diminutos_ y nunca quisieron mis propuestas –corroboró Anya. 

–Sí, muy inocentón, pero incluso eso es más interesante que _Petré y Fevróni_.

–Una lástima que no puedas desarrollar todo tu potencial. Nosotros vamos a representar El Cascanueces en el ballet –informó ilusionada Mirjana. 

–Por lo menos a mí me conseguirás una entrada, ¿a que sí, Mir? –dijo Gavrel.

–Claro, puedo conseguir las que queráis –contestó sonriendo ampliamente. 

–Yo también quiero ir –dijo Anya.

Misha miró a Yerik en busca de ayuda. –Creo que es hora de sacarlos del agua –comentó el rubio.

–Te ayudo –se ofreció al instante Misha y ambos se fueron a la piscina a jugar un poco y convencer a los hermanos de Yerik de que era momento de dejar de estar a remojo.

–¿Tú no quieres más agua, Yura? –preguntó Mirjana obviando el hecho de que Misha no quería ir a verla.

–No, mi madre me prohibió llegar a casa arrugado, sino me quedaré sin pasteles de mi abuela una semana –contestó el chico apenado. 

–Su madre es una persona muy considerada –dijo Anya y Gavrel rió.

La otra chica también rió. –Os sacaré dos entradas entonces, es dentro de poco –informó tumbándose en la toalla relajadamente. 

–¿Estás cansada? –preguntó Gavrel con una sonrisa ladeada mirándola desde arriba.

–No… ¿por qué? 

–Lo sabía, estos jóvenes de hoy en día no sabes aprovechar el tiempo. Si me hubierais hecho caso, lo estaríais –aseguró el chico.

–Gavrel… lo hemos aprovechado. ¿Sabes que era la primera vez que podíamos estar tranquilos sin estar pendientes de ruidos o de levantar la voz? –cuestionó ella–. Ya tendremos tiempo para lo otro. 

–Una cosa no quita a la otra, Julieta –denegó Gavrel.

–No se puede hablar con la boca ocupada –se defendió ella. 

–¿Cómo de ocupada? –preguntó curioso y movió las cejas insinuantemente.

La chica golpeó su hombro. –No te voy a desvelar esos secretos. 

–A mí sí, Mir, venga, ellos no tienen porqué enterarse –dijo acercando la oreja.

–No –sentenció ella estirándose para morderle la oreja, no demasiado fuerte. 

–Ya veo cómo progresas, ya –dijo frotándose la oreja.

Ella le sacó la lengua divertida. –Querías que te lo mostrara, ¿no? No te quejes. 

–Vamos, a recoger el campamento que nos vamos –llegó diciendo Misha con Yerik y sus tres hermanos detrás discutiendo.

–Está bien –aceptó Yura tras mirarse las manos y levantándose. 

Mirjana lo imitó y empezó a recoger sus cosas en la mochila y a ponerse el vestido que llevaba sobre el bikini y poco después estaban todos fuera de las piscinas. 

**Continuará...**


	16. Capítulo 16

_Jueves 13 de junio de 2013_

La noche anterior había llamado Vladik con las buenas noticias de que ya habían encontrado a los tíos de Mirjana, al parecer al intentar escapar de una manada loca se habían extraviado y habían acabado atrapados en una cueva, aunque la mujer tampoco le había contado mucho antes de que su familia llamara y se pasó largo rato enganchada al teléfono. Misha no podía estar más contento sabiendo que ella estaba bien, había vuelto a su ser frío, y pese a ello se portaba mejor, la convivencia había mejorado sustancialmente.

Avanzaron por los pasillos del cuartel hasta llegar a la sala donde solían reunirse. Esa mañana Mirjana había despertado con nuevos ánimos y le había apremiado para que fueran a informarse sobre los lobos con los que habían peleado casi una semana atrás, tiempo de sobra para que les hubieran sacado algo más que los dientes.

Mirjana abrió sin llamar la puerta del despacho de uno de los superiores de esa base, había querido saber la información que tuvieran de primera mano, Vitya tendía a divagar y omitir información creyendo que no era suficientemente importante. Si habían sacado algo importante leería lo informes más adelante. Cortésmente denegó la oferta de tomar asiento e hizo directamente las preguntas que quería resolver. Su rostro cada vez se tornaba más serio con las respuestas, no habían logrado sacar nada en claro y eso que de entre todos los prisioneros alguno débil de moral debería haber habido. 

–Son unos incompetentes –murmuró cuando hubo salido del despacho–. Casi nos matan y no son capaces de encontrar a los que faltan por atrapar. 

–Hay cabezotas en todo el mundo, pero daremos con ellos –dijo Misha tras pensar unos segundos qué podía decirle, Yersh se removía dentro de él anhelando algún tipo de venganza.

–El problema es que pueden rastrearnos más fácilmente que nosotros a ellos –contestó Mirjana soltando un largo suspiro de resignación y cerrando los ojos, por eso no se percató de la mujer que iba en sentido opuesto a ella y con la que acabó chocando, por suerte logró sujetarla antes de que ambas cayeran al suelo. 

–Deberías tener más cuidado, Mirjana –dijo una voz suave y dulce sin pizca de resentimiento. La dueña era una joven de 25 años, 15 centímetro más baja que Mirjana, con el pelo castaño largo y ondulado y los ojos rasgados de color gris. Vestía unos pantalones rojos ajustados y una blusa de tirantes vaporosa de color blanco. 

–Lo siento, Dasha –se disculpó la pelirroja soltándola. 

La más joven sonrió ladeando la cabeza y miró a Misha de arriba abajo antes de acercarse para darle un par de besos en la mejilla, cerca de la comisura y guiñarle un ojo al separarse. 

–Dasha Emin, hacía tiempo que quería conocerte Misha –se presentó la castaña. 

Misha la miró sorprendido por esas confianzas, después maldijo interiormente cuando Yersh se alteró en su interior al captar tan cerca la esencia de la loba en su etapa más fértil.

–¿Y eso por qué? –preguntó tras unos segundos de meditar qué decir mientras discutía con Yersh acerca de su promiscuidad.

La joven sonrió de lado. –Porque has sacado de quicio a Anastasiya al ser el compañero de Mirjana, y porque me resultas interesante –contestó sin pelos en la lengua. 

Misha tuvo el presentimiento de ver venir otra versión de “Gavrel”, no obstante, asintió a sus palabras y miró a Mirjana, se mordió un poco el labio porque no sería muy educado, pero tenía que alejarse de allí. 

–¿Querías hacer algo más o nos vamos?

–Nos íbamos ya –confirmó la pelirroja–. Nos vemos, Dasha. 

–En realidad te estaba buscando, Mirjana. Los médicos quieren revisarte ya que estás aquí para asegurarse de que puedes volver al campo –contestó la otra sonriendo. 

Mirjana bufó. –Son unos pesados, estoy bien –dijo entre dientes. 

–Sólo cumplo órdenes –se defendió la castaña y miró a Misha–. Te acompañaré a una sala para que esperes. 

–No hace falta –contestó rápidamente esa vez.

–Tonterías, te enseñaré la mejor sala –repuso ella cogiéndolo del brazo para empezar a andar–. Iremos a buscarte luego, Mirjana –se despidió de la pelirroja mientras se pegaba a Misha, quien trató de alejarse como si quemara, sin éxito, al sentir a Yersh más alterado y su visión cambiar por un momento. 

_“No, Yersh, no va a ser, ¿entendido? Olvídate. ¿No tenías bastante con fundirme los nervios con Mir? Ni hablar. Ignóralo, sé que huele… jodidamente bien, pero no. Es una maldita trampa de la naturaleza y somos más listos, ¿a que sí, compañero? Vamos, céntrate, Yersh”_ , trató de razonar con su parte lobo a la vez que él mismo trataba de ignorar las feromonas que la loba exudaba, mientras ésta lo arrastraba hasta una sala, en su opinión no estaba precisamente cerca de las salas de curas.

Dasha rió interiormente, entraron en una sala con un amplio sofá y lo hizo sentarse en él quedando ella sobre sus piernas casualmente. 

–¿Sabes? Me dijeron que le habías dado mucha guerra a Zivon. Tienes pinta de alfa –comentó la castaña coqueta. 

–Ya… las normas no son lo mío –contestó trasluciendo cierto nerviosismo y removiéndose bajo ella–. ¿Sabes que hay un montón de asientos?

–Lo sé, pero prefiero estar sobre ti, eres alto –respondió ella pasándole la lengua por los labios–. Me gustan los hombres altos. 

Misha jadeó ante el contacto, echó cuanto pudo la cabeza hacia atrás cuando Yersh se agitó con más fuerza instándole a corresponder y sus ojos cambiaron, apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos tratando de serenarse, aún luchando con el lobo.

–Para –pidió.

–¿Por qué? ¿No te gusto? –preguntó ella pegándose a su pecho y pasando las manos tras su nuca–. A mí no me pasa nada si me das un mordisquito, Misha –susurró en su oído seductoramente.

–No lo comprendes –dijo con esfuerzo, no creía que alcanzara a comprender cuánto podía descontrolarse con aquellos instintos. Y acerca de eso, alcanzó a razonar que ella debía saber cómo podía afectar a otros lobos, esto lo cabreó un poco–. ¿Por qué haces esto? Te aprovechas… –cuestionó entre dientes, casi en un gruñido.

–Lo hago porque me gustas mucho, Misha, llevo viéndote desde que llegaste y sé que estás en proceso de dominación del lobo… quiero ayudarte –contestó ella empezando a besar su cuello–. ¿Hace cuánto no estás con una mujer? Te aseguro que si te dejas llevar no pasará nada. 

Misha gimió en cuanto tocó su cuello, maldiciéndose por tener ahí lo que siempre constituía su punto débil, y esa acción junto con su respuesta aparentemente sincera y esa pregunta que tocó más la moral a Yersh acabó con su resistencia. 

Una de sus manos se metió bajo la blusa y apretando la fina cintura, la otra en la nuca hizo que Dasha dejara su cuello para besarla ferozmente, y los movió de modo que quedara tumbada bajo él su boca bajó por su cuello y hombro lamiendo, chupando y arañando con los dientes. Las manos de ella hasta entonces pegándolo a su cuerpo bajaron con rapidez y se metieron bajo su camiseta recorriéndolo y calentándolo más. Se la sacó haciendo que se separa unos segundos y su boca empezó a recorrer su pecho lamiendo y chupando con deleite, y ocupó sus manos en desabrochar su pantalón y el de él acariciando su polla con una de ellas. 

Un gruñido reverberó en la garganta de Misha ante esa última caricia que se repetía sobre su erección. Sintió que empezaba a salirse demasiado de su control, sus dientes comenzaron a mutar y cortaron sin problemas un tirante del sujetador, cuando fue a pasar sus manos por las piernas de ella separándolas más y arañando logró hacer un esfuerzo y apartarse de golpe, trastabillando al saltar el brazo del sofá.

Dasha rió suavemente al verlo, se levantó, tiró el sujetador y la blusa lejos y se sacó los pantalones avanzando hacia él. –Tranquilo, lobito, yo lo controlo por ti –dijo en tono sugerente y se alzó para besarlo de nuevo, esa vez más lento aunque no por eso con menos deseo. 

Misha sintió al lobo deseando cogerla, hacer que se inclinara sobre el brazo del sofá y penetrarla de una vez, cumplir con lo que el instinto y la naturaleza exigían; en consonancia él se sentía más anhelante y a la vez temiendo aquello, ¿qué iba a controlarle ella? Puro cuento.

–No lo haces, ni puedes –rebatió dando un paso hacia atrás.

–Yo también puedo transformarme, sólo déjate llevar, Misha –contestó ella desprendiéndose de la última prenda que la cubría, cogiendo un mano de él y llevándola a su humedad palpitante. 

Él soltó un gemido, mezcla de la excitación con la frustración porque sentía que no podía seguir luchando y estaba seguro de que la dañaría, por eso último logró mantenerse quieto en vez de lanzarse sobre ella como una parte de él le pedía, no alcanzó a tener la capacidad de retirar la mano.

–Vamos… quieres enterrarte en mí –lo instó Dasha con su otra mano cogió la erección de él y lo acarició varias veces antes de darse la vuelta echándose un poco hacia adelante y rozando esa polla con sus nalgas–. Entra. 

Aquella acción lo sentenció, bajó lo necesario sus pantalones con los calzoncillos y la penetró de una sola vez y fuerte, una mano se clavó en la cadera femenina y la otra la sujetó por el hombro contrario. A los pocos empujes, notó que Dasha no aguantaba en esa posición y el lobo se sintió complacido de arrodillarse, ya que de ese modo podía atraparla mejor bajo su cuerpo y arañar la nuca de la mujer con los dientes.

Ella no tardó en dejarse ir con un sonoro gemido de placer y sintió como él la seguía un par de embestidas después. 

–Te dije que no me harías daño, lobito –dijo ella cuando volvió a estar de pie frente a él con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro–. He de admitir que follas genial –añadió besando sus labios juguetona. 

Misha no estaba de acuerdo con ella y como prueba estaba la marca de sus garras en su cadera derecha, junto con el modo en que… ¡demonios!, no la había follado, más bien la había montado de un modo agresivo, animal; no se parecía en nada a como había sido años atrás con Mirjana. Con todo, se percató de la absoluta serenidad en su interior que sentía en ese momento, Yersh parecía estar echándose una siesta más que satisfecho.

–Sí te lo he hecho –dijo con cierto dolor en la voz un poco ronca por la actividad.

–Oh, vamos, cariño, si hubiera querido un adorable perrito que me hiciera carantoñas no estaría aquí –contestó–. Esto ni siquiera duele y por supuesto no es más de lo que puede hacer un humano normal. Me gusta cómo lo haces desde atrás, Misha. 

Aunque Yersh seguía en animación suspendida, se sintió insultado por ese apelativo, se sintió presto a gruñirle, pero no lo hizo, sólo achicó los ojos un momento.

–El problema es que este no soy yo –replicó antes de recoger su camiseta, aunque no sonó tan seguro como esperaba que sonara por una vez.

Ella sonrió. –Te aseguro, Misha, que ese eres tú –rebatió empezando a vestirse–. Es lógico que cuando te niegas algo a ti mismo mucho tiempo cuando vuelves a tenerlo las sensaciones te desborden –explicó y se acercó para rodearlo por la cintura con los brazos–. Ya verás como la próxima vez que nos veamos estás más calmado, cariño, sobre todo si no te resistes. 

Misha quiso decir que no habría próxima vez, pero no pudo, una parte de él se reía de su esperanza por creer que todo dependía de él y supo que el lobo no estaba tan ausente como pensaba. La estudió por un momento, parecía dulce y divertida, pero había algo que le falla, sus ojos habían captado cada detalle con una sola pasada, no obstante, su mente no había alcanzado a darle nombre a esa pieza fuera de lugar.

–Si tú lo dices –musitó disuasorio, liberándose de sus brazos.

–Te lo demostraré –aseguró la castaña guiñándole un ojo y abriendo la puerta–. Mirjana te debe estar esperando, te llamaré –se despidió alegremente antes de salir de la habitación. 

Él se quedó allí unos minutos y suspiró cuando dejó de captar su esencia. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, se estiró un poco la camiseta arreglándose un poco y caminó hasta la puerta de la consulta donde Mirjana estaba esperando.

–¿Todo bien? ¿Nos vamos ya? –preguntó sin mirarla.

–Sí, mi pierna está bien como dije –contestó ella empezando a caminar–. ¿Estás bien? –preguntó a su vez extrañada porque no la mirara. 

–Sí –musitó–. Me alegro de que ya puedas volver a salir y… hacer tus cosas.

Mirjana alzó una ceja ante sus últimas palabras, pero no dijo nada al respecto. –Gavrel me ha llamado para salir esta noche, dijo que fueras –comentó. 

–Siempre lo dice –contestó, dando a entender que como las otras veces no pensaba ir a ninguna fiesta.

–Vale. Supongo que llegaré un poco tarde, intentaré no molestarte –prometió subiendo al coche y empezando a conducir hacia casa. 

–Estaré fuera hasta el mediodía –informó a su vez, pensando que sería lo más seguro, prefería no probar cómo seguía Yersh con su posesividad.

–¿Donde siempre? –preguntó para asegurarse por si necesitaba buscarlo. 

–Sí, por la mañana iré y haré la compra de paso –respondió.

Ella asintió conforme aunque seguía pareciéndole extraño cómo estaba comportándose. –¿De verdad estás bien? 

–Claro –musitó mirando por la ventana.

Mirjana lo miró de nuevo y se sorprendió al ver una marca en su cuello en la que antes no se había fijado. 

–¿Te has acostado con Dasha? –preguntó un tanto sorprendida por la idea. 

Misha casi se rompe el cuello al girar la cabeza para mirarla sorprendido, abrió y cerró la boca y finalmente como única respuesta quedó su intenso sonrojo.

–Es una buena noticia –comentó ella dando por supuesto su acierto. 

–¿Por qué es una maldita buena noticia? –repuso Misha contrariado por sus palabras, se había dejado llevar víctima de los instintos del lobo, podría haberla descuartizado, el no haberlo hecho era un milagro, pero igualmente la había dañado y no la había tratado bien en absoluto, ¿qué de bueno había en eso?

–Porque hace dos meses ni podías tocar a alguien y estás avanzando –contestó ella aparcando frente a la casa y lo miró–. Has estado con alguien y has conseguido controlarlo porque si no lo hubieras hecho al menos un poco no habrías logrado mantenerte en forma humana y además dudo que ella esté insatisfecha, Dasha tiene muchos instintos de loba. Es un gran paso el que has dado. 

Misha bufó y entró en la casa. –Estáis como una maldita regadera –refunfuñó entrando en la casa.

–¿Por qué piensas que el lobo va a atacar? Los lobos no lo hacen cuando se aparean –preguntó sin comprenderlo del todo. 

Él bufó de nuevo y se giró para contestarla. –Claro que no, se imponen sin importar el daño. Yo no soy así, no fue nada parecido a… –se cortó mirándola unos segundos con intensidad, negó con la cabeza y continuó con su camino–: No importa.

–Yo tampoco he tenido nada parecido a eso –dijo ella y suspiró pesadamente–. Sigues sin entenderlo, Misha. ¿Por qué crees que los demás si pueden estar con gente y tú no? ¿Crees que eres menos fuerte que ellos? No lo eres, eres incluso más fuerte que ellos por haber podido dominarte durante cinco años solo –replicó–. Puedes volver a tener lo de… esa vez. 

Misha suspiró, si ese era el proceso para aprender a controlarse no le gustaba y ante lo último repuso:

–¿Quién dice que quiera volver a pasar por eso? –repuso ante lo último, porque no creía que alguna vez fuera a confiar lo suficiente en Yersh y en sí mismo para controlarlo como para dar a alguien tanta importancia, arriesgarse a dañar a esa persona o exponerse a que lo destrozaran como lo había hecho ella en su momento, no estaba para pasar por eso de nuevo y esperar cómo reaccionaría ahora.

Mirjana no supo qué responder a eso, se había imaginado por sus palabras qué era lo que quería, pero al parecer se había equivocado y se sintió culpable por eso más que nunca antes. Se apresuró a dirigirse a su habitación pasando por su lado. 

–Lo siento mucho. 

Él la observó perderse tras la puerta del dormitorio frunciendo el ceño por sus palabras y cuando dejó de verla fue cuando fue consciente de las propias. Siempre la liaba cuando hablaba sin pensar detenidamente lo que iba a decir, dejaba ver más de lo que pretendía. Maldijo y se encerró en su propia habitación hasta el anochecer.

***

_Miércoles 26 de junio de 2013_

Abrió la puerta sorprendiéndose de encontrar ahí a Dasha, principalmente porque Misha seguía dormido y dudaba que él le hubiera dicho que fuera y no se hubiera despertado para cuando ella llegara. 

–Misha está dormido –dijo a modo de saludo cuando la joven entró en la casa. 

–No sabía que venía –contestó la castaña alegremente mirando el interior con curiosidad. 

Mirjana alzó una ceja, pero se limitó a señalar las escaleras y volver a la cocina donde preparaba el desayuno. Dasha sonrió ampliamente y subió las escaleras, entró con cuidado en el cuarto de Misha y rió suavemente al verlo dormido sin ropa en la cama. Se acercó y quitándose la propia se metió en la cama abrazándolo por la espalda. 

Misha se quejó un poco. –Gavrel… déjame, es pronto –musitó medio dormido aún.

Ella parpadeó sorprendida y luego comenzó a reír. –Te equivocas de persona, cariño. 

Las palabras y la diferencia entre el cuerpo de su mejor amigo y el de Dasha calaron en su adormilada mente, seguido por el olor y se incorporó de golpe mirándola sorprendido.

–Dasha. ¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces aquí? –cuestionó a cada segundo que estaba más despierto, más desconcertado, captaba que Mirjana seguía en la casa.

–Quería verte –contestó la mujer incorporándose también para empezar a besar su cuello sabiéndolo su punto débil después de las veces que se habían acostado esas dos semanas–. ¿Esperabas a otra persona?

–No… esperaba a nadie… menos a quien… se supone que no sabe dónde… ¡ah!... vivo –recriminó entre jadeos, gimiendo antes de decir la última palabra cuando ella mordió en su quijada.

–Tengo mis recursos ya lo sabes –se defendió ella moviéndose para sentar a horcajadas sobre él y lo besó intensamente–. ¿No te alegras de verme?

–No deberíamos hacer esto ahora –evadió la pregunta, y pese a sus palabras sus manos comenzaron a recorrer la piel de ella cediendo al deseo y por el momento dejando que siguiera sirviéndose de su cuello.

Las manos de Dasha descendieron hasta su culo y se movió para rozar su miembro con las caderas. 

–¿Por qué? ¿Qué nos lo impide?

–Mirjana está abajo –contestó, sus ojos se tornaron ambarinos antes la mayor estimulación, pero no por ello se detuvo. Una mano acunó un seno y torturó el pezón, la otra arañó su espalda hasta llegar a sus caderas y colocarla mejor para pronto penetrarla.

–Seguro que no le molesta, no es como si ella no estuviera con hombres aquí, ¿verdad? –preguntó riendo por la contradicción de sus palabras y de sus actos.

Misha no pudo contener el gruñido que Yersh le instó a dar, y seguidamente dejó de prescindir de su boca para dejarse hacer y la llevó al pecho desatendido. La mano en la cadera de Dasha la instó a levantarse un poco, ella lo hizo y él apartó la mano que lo masturbaba y se posicionó para penetrarla en cuanto ella bajara. Había logrado contener las transformaciones excepto por los ojos, pero no podía contener el anhelo de follarla pronto, el lobo no entendía de preliminares si ella ya estaba dispuesta y no había que engatusarla.

Ella se empaló rápidamente y empezó a moverse rápido como siempre mientras lo besaba en los labios con deseo. Se movió con la ayuda de las manos de Misha en sus caderas, y cuando estaban aproximándose al clímax, Misha los hizo cambiar de posición poniéndola bajo él, continuando marcando él el ritmo hasta llevarla al orgasmo y seguirla él poco después. 

Salió de ella y se tumbó a un lado, sus ojos recuperaron su color azul oscuro con vetas verdes que la observaron unos segundos y después el techo.

–¿Mereció la pena mi visita? –preguntó ella divertida pasando su mano por el pecho de Misha. 

–Tal vez, tendría que saber qué estaba soñando –bromeó con la sonrisa ladeada.

–Claro, seguro que un sueño podría superarme. ¿Con quién sueñas normalmente? –preguntó divertida. 

–Ya te gustaría saberlo –contestó sacándole la lengua, lo cierto era que hacía tiempo que no soñaba con nadie en el sentido que ella preguntaba.

Ella se encogió de hombros. –Era mera curiosidad, la que sea que ronde en tus sueños no se cuela en tu habitación –dijo sonriéndole traviesa y acercándose para besarlo. 

Misha se giró un poco en el beso quedando apoyado en un codo. –Tal vez sueñe que se cuela en mi habitación –rizó el rizo.

–Tal vez, pero no lo hace de verdad… ni tampoco te ha saboreado de verdad –contestó ella lamiendo los labios de él. 

Él negó con la cabeza divertido, acariciando una pierna de ella hasta la unión con el culo, pero no tenía ningún ansia por otra ronda, estaba disfrutando de esos minutos de paz en los que el lobo se echaba una siesta y lo dejaba tranquilo.

Dasha se removió acomodándose perezosamente. –¿Tienes guardia hoy? Escuché que os habían cambiado la zona por donde solíais ir.

–No, me tocó ayer. Y sí, ahora nos toca al otro lado de la carretera, es una zona más aburrida –no pudo evitar lamentarse, prefería la zona en la que durante esos años había estado merodeando, tenía un lago por lo que había más presas, era perfecta–. Creo que nos cambiaron por el ataque de hace unas semanas, pero aunque pudieran medir nuestras fuerzas también es un poco estúpido ir mostrándoles más efectivos de la organización. ¿Tú qué opinas?

Ella lo meditó unos segundos. –Creo que habrán puesto a un equipo más veterano. La mayoría de vosotros aún sois nuevos en esto como quien dice y por mucho que Mirjana sea la niña prodigio y Zivon haga un estupendo trabajo como alfa aún os queda camino por recorrer, es normal que prefieran asegurarse de tener un equipo consolidado por si vuelven –explicó su punto relajadamente. 

–Es posible, pero igualmente pueden cambiar de zona –repuso Misha.

–Los altos mandos comentan que el ataque era premeditado, si conocen esa zona de guardia y quieren volver a atacar usarán una de las zonas habituales de las manadas –contestó Dasha. 

–En ese caso lo mejor sería crear un horario aleatorio, incluso ir cambiando de zona, en vez de, por ejemplo, martes, jueves, viernes y domingo en la zona B2 durante… la eternidad. Es fácil estudiar ese patrón para realizar un ataque. Con la aleatoriedad, una aleatoriedad real con ordenador, sería difícil de predecir incluso en la remota posibilidad de que se infiltrara alguien –meditó Misha.

Dasha rió ante sus palabras. –Ya te salió la vena de listillo, Misha –bromeó besando sus labios–. Es posible que ya haya espías y por eso lo saben tooodo. Pero si ellos buscaran atacar a un grupo en concreto no sería tan difícil controlarlos. Sólo tendrían que sacarles la información directamente, así que ten cuidado. 

–¿Por qué? ¿Eres una espía, Dasha? –preguntó cubriéndola y apoyando un brazo a cada lado de su cabeza.

–La mejor espía, Misha –contestó ella sonriendo de lado y rodeándolo con sus brazos por el pecho. 

Misha frunció un segundo el ceño, había algo en ella que no cuadraba, algo que se le escapaba, pero no parecía que estuviera mintiendo, como cuando la conoció no alcanzaba a ponerle nombre a lo que estaba captando. Por el momento relegó esos pensamientos a un lugar apartado de su mente y la besó, comenzando a acariciarla y bajar por su cuerpo, en esa segunda ronda podía alargarlo un poco antes de que Yersh le metiera prisa.

Los gritos en el piso inferior lo hicieron detenerse.

–Oh, mierda –maldijo separándose.

–¿Quién es? –preguntó Dasha incorporándose curiosa suponiendo que Mirjana no gritaba así. 

–Gavrel y como Mirjana no le mentirá, subirá hasta aquí –contestó levantándose, le pasó su ropa y buscó algo que ponerse, no lo logró a tiempo.

–¡Hola! –saludó Gavrel abriendo la puerta–. Ains… hacía tiempo que no veía ese culo, sigo diciendo que es una desgracia que cambiaras de trabajo, Misha. ¡Oh! Y tú eres quien quería conocer –dijo acercándose a la cama sin pizca de vergüenza–. Soy Gavrel, supongo que ya lo sabrás por todo lo que Misha te habrá hablado de mí, espero que contigo hable no sólo haga maravillas con la lengua. Encantado, Dasha –se inclinó para darle dos besos, la estudió con ojo crítico y sonrió.

–Algo me ha dicho –contestó la castaña poniéndose en pie para vestirse sin vergüenza de que la viera. 

–¡Algo! ¿Soy tu mejor amigo y sólo le dices algo? Me rompes el corazón, Misha. Con lo feliz que me habías hecho… –dramatizó Gavrel.

Misha suspiró reuniendo paciencia. –Siempre se te recompone en seguida –murmuró–. ¿Por qué no te quedas con Mir y entonces me cuentas la gran misión que te trae hoy aquí?

Gavrel hizo un mohín. –Dilo claro, me estás echando. Son dos corazones ¡dos!, vas a tener que pagarme en especie.

–Interrumpiste –dijo Dasha terminando de vestirse, ya saciada su curiosidad estaba un poco molesta, había pretendido terminar con esa segunda ronda para hacerle más preguntas interesantes a Misha. 

–Qué seca, cielo –dijo Gavrel arrugando la nariz–. No estabais en ello, ni que me hubierais olido. Seguir, no os cortéis por mí. Voy a asaltar tus tés –salió del dormitorio, cerrando tras de sí.

–Lo siento –dijo Misha.

–No importa. Seguiremos en otro momento –contestó ella con seguridad en sus palabras y lo miró con una sonrisa que no concordaba con su actitud anterior–. Siempre puedo volver a aparecer de sorpresa en cualquier parte.

–Ten cuidado, podría acabar pensando que tengo una acosadora –bromeó acercándose para besarla brevemente. 

–Quizá esté enamorada de ti… –meditó ladeando la cabeza–. No, creo que sólo me gustas. 

–Mejor –dijo él caminando hacia la puerta para salir.

–¿Mejor? ¿Por qué? ¿Ya estás enamorado de alguien? –preguntó curiosa adelantándolo con una sonrisa–. ¿Mir? –agregó imitando el modo en que él había llamado a la pelirroja. 

–No, el pasado se queda en el pasado. Y no necesito más complicaciones, tengo suficiente con las que lidiar –contestó atravesando el pasillo.

–Ya veo… –murmuró ella esbozando una sonrisa un tanto maquiavélica cuando no la veía, el pasado se queda en el pasado, así que esos dos tenían un pasado, eso sí que era interesante–. Nos vemos, Misha –se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla y acercándose a la puerta de la calle. 

–Adiós, Dasha –dijo él, esperó hasta que supo que se había alejado y entró en la cocina.

–¿Dónde te has dejado al ligue? –cuestionó Gavrel.

–Se fue –contestó metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón–. Lo siento, Mir, ni siquiera se suponía que sabía dónde vivía.

Mirjana lo miró y frunció levemente el ceño, de la organización sólo los del equipo y algunos jefes sabían donde vivían, era por simple precaución, pero no te impedían que lo contaras. 

–No me importa que venga, tú no me has dicho que no pueda traer gente –contestó bebiendo de su té–. Y sé que no estás muy cómodo cuando lo hago. 

Misha abrió la boca, pero no le salió la mentira.

–Dejaros de tonterías. ¡No es justo! Tenía que someterla al tercer grado, tengo que asegurarme de que no te esté engatusando ninguna aprovechada y no ha superado bien la primera prueba –protestó Gavrel.

Su amigo negó con la cabeza y puso agua a hervir para desayunar.

–¿Qué te trae por aquí originalmente?

–¿Es que no puedo venir a verte? No me llamas casi, y ayer hablé con tu madre y me dijo que tampoco, que esta semana no fichaste. 

–No tengo nada nuevo que contarle y hablé con mi padre, ella no estaba.

–Pero una madre, es una madre, Misha, eso no cuenta. ¡Hay que ver!

Misha miró a Mirjana en busca de ayuda. Y ella le devolvió la mirada antes de bajarla a su taza de té. 

–Aunque le cuentes lo mismo que a tu padre, deberías llamarla –murmuró finalmente poniéndose de lado de Gavrel, aunque en realidad prefería no meter baza en ese tema. 

–¿Ves? Ahí tienes la opinión femenina, así que ya sabes –arremetió Gavrel.

–Contaba contigo, Mirjana –dijo Misha echando el té.

–No deberías pedirle ayuda a alguien que desearía poder hablar con su madre –contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros y apurando su taza de té. 

Misha se quedó paralizado ante sus palabras. –Lo siento –musitó, le debía mucho a ellos y sentía cierta carga por su muerte al ver las consecuencias en Mirjana.

–No tiene importancia, hace mucho tiempo –dijo ella restándole importancia y levantándose para dejar la taza en el fregadero. Acarició el pelo de Misha con las yemas de los dedos y salió de la cocina a seguir con el trabajo en el salón. 

–Quizás deberías decirle tus suposiciones –comentó Gavrel.

–No ayuda remover el pasado, Gavrel.

–Eso dices siempre, también cuando quedo con todos y no te da la gana venir. Por cierto, a esta sí vas a venir, hasta Mir vendrá.

–No, Gavrel, deja de darme la murga con lo mismo.

–Vendrás –repitió el moreno y Misha lo dejó pasar centrándose en su desayuno y escuchando la cháchara inagotable del hombre hasta que se marchó.

**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y la ficha de esta... ~~bitch~~ loba:  
>  -[ Ficha de Dasha](http://querulequerule.livejournal.com/34167.html)


	17. Capítulo 17

_Martes 2 de julio de 2013_

Se agachó un poco y acarició a Yersh detrás de las orejas. Era extraño, pero desde que Misha le habló de cómo llamaba al lobo se había acostumbrado a hacerlo ella también de ese modo, al menos mentalmente. Esa noche tenía de nuevo guardia y llevaban bastante tiempo caminando de un sitio a otro, en ese momento estaban tomando un descanso para comer algo. Sacó el bocadillo de queso para ella y unas lonchas de jamón para Yersh y le ofreció una. El lobo la cogió comiendo rápidamente, le lamió los dedos y acercó el hocico al bocadillo.

–Es mío, tú dijiste que con esto valía –replicó Mirjana alejando un poco el bocata del lobo y dándole las otras lonchas que le quedaban.

Yersh consumió el jamón, luego le dio con la cabeza en el brazo y se frotó a modo de carantoña tratando de ganársela, acto seguido la miró expectante

–Eres… –bufó ella mirándolo fijamente y acabando por dividir lo que le quedaba de comida para darle a él la mitad–. Tienes mucho morro. 

–El chaval puede contigo, Mirjana –rió Vitya mirándola. 

–Es normal, Vit, ¡es un lobito adorable! ¿Quieres mi bocata también, lobito adorable? –preguntó Rinat acercándose con una sonrisa que daba miedo. 

Misha no llegó a coger el medio bocata de queso y se alejó hasta llegar junto a Kirill, entonces se quedó olfateando el aire, había captado el olor de un alce y Yersh estaba ansiando cazarlo, probar el sabor de la carne fresca de una presa grande, cazar en manada sería divertido. Se acercó a Zivon con las orejas y los labios hacia atrás en señal de sumisión, el alfa se había ganado su respeto después de cómo había luchado y lo había ayudado a proteger a Mirjana en el ataque de la manada organizada. Zivon lo miró fijamente cuando Yersh le dio a entender lo que había encontrado, el alfa aceptó, pero lo reafirmó en su posición como beta subiéndose a sus hombros, Yersh emitió un ladrido que aceptaba ese rango y el alfa instó a todos a seguirlo en la cacería tras pasar junto a Vitya indicándole que se quedaran allí.

Se aproximaron con sigilo hasta avistar su presa, agazapándose, para que el alce no se percatara de su presencia. Esperaron a que volviera a pacer ignorante de lo que lo acechaba y salieron corriendo a por su presa siguiendo a Zivon, llegando a rodear al alce. Nikon al ser el más rápido llegó a lanzar mordiscos al cuello, rascando la piel, pero sin conseguir clavar los colmillos, Anastasiya y Misha atacaban a las patas junto con Kirill, y fue Zivon el que mordió en el perineo haciendo que finalmente el alce cayera comenzando a desangrarse. El alfa abrió la cavidad abdominal comenzado a comer mientras su presa moría, los otros esperaron un poco antes de empezar a comer en zonas menos suculentas esperando a pillar algo cuando Zivon se saciara.

Estaban prácticamente terminando el alce cuando escucharon el sonido de un silbato llamándolos. Kirill se relamió limpiándose la sangre todo lo que podía y fue hacia donde provenía el sonido, no era la señal de alarma, pero debía haberse acabado la hora de descanso. Anastasiya lo siguió junto con Nikon llegando a donde estaba el resto. Rinat se agachó para empezar a limpiar el morro de Kirill alegremente con una toallita. Yersh apuró hasta que Zivon dejó de comer y lo siguió hasta donde estaban sus compañeros relamiéndose satisfecho con la presa, Misha pensaba que no iba a volver a comer en días. 

Llegó junto a Mirjana, le dio con el morro en el brazo a modo de saludo y se tumbó a limpiarse las patas.

Mirjana miró a Rinat sin saber si debería hacer lo mismo con Misha, pero seguramente el lobo no agradeciera que lo trataran como a un perrito o a un bebé y desestimó la idea. Se quedó unos minutos viendo cómo se limpiaba y luego metió las manos en su pelaje negro y le rascó el cuello a ambos lados. 

–Tenemos que seguir, pozo sin fondo. 

Yersh elevó la cabeza con bastante rapidez, lamió la mejilla de Mirjana, y movió la cola un poco, evidentemente divertido ante la expresión de la mujer.

Mirjana frunció el ceño. –Muy gracioso –murmuró y se apresuró en atrapar su nariz con dos dedos un segundo y al siguiente salir corriendo por el camino que debían seguir la guardia. 

El lobo gruñó por esa acción, la siguió hasta alcanzarla y la empujó para tratar de desestabilizarla. Mirjana acabó cayendo al suelo en la carrera y se quedó tumbada sin moverse con los ojos cerrados. El lobo lamió toda su cara en venganza, situándose en dirección contraria a su cuerpo. La mujer terminó por sujetarle la cabeza con los dedos rascando tras sus orejas, se incorporó quedando de rodillas y giró para mirarlo. Negó con la cabeza y apoyó la frente en la del lobo mirándolo a los ojos. 

–No tienes remedio, Yersh. 

Pudo verse la sorpresa en los ojos del lobo por ser llamado así, Misha pensó que mucho darle la brasa con que el lobo y él eran lo mismo, pero había acabado aceptando las cosas como eran. Frotó su cabeza contra la de ella y le lamió la nariz al separarse, seguidamente tiró de su chaqueta instándola a levantarse.

–Está bien, vamos –aceptó ella poniéndose en pie y empezando a caminar más despacio para que el grupo los alcanzara.

***

_Lunes 8 de julio de 2013_

Captó el olor de su mejor espía acercarse, Yaroslav no se movió de su posición ni se transformó hasta que vio a Dasha llegar al punto de reunión en el bosque. Cuando la mujer se detuvo frente a él, Levka y Zaria, dio una vuelta alrededor de ella de un modo amenazante, inspeccionándola, captando el aroma de ese lobo con el que se estaba acostando para obtener información, pero lo que sin duda lo molestaba era la impronta del alfa de su manada en la organización, tenía que luchar consigo mismo para no imponer su aroma sobre el otro. 

Adquirió forma humana y se tomó la molestia de ponerse unos pantalones. 

–¿Qué tienes para mí, Dasha?

Ella sacó uno papeles de su mochila y se los tendió sonriendo de lado. –Aquí tienes más horarios de las manadas, especialmente de la de Zivon. Y tengo la rutina de la niña prodigio –informó orgullosa.

Yaroslav los inspeccionó mientras comentaba. –Has tardado.

–Está perdiendo facultades, deberías venir conmigo a que te enseñe –dijo Levka con una sonrisa seductora acercándose, pero el alfa lo detuvo antes de que la tocara.

–Ese lobo tiene el olfato demasiado fino y buena memoria, retrocede –ordenó.

Levka chasqueó la lengua. –Era por una buena causa –dijo guiñándole un ojo a Dasha–. ¿Qué dices, Zaria? –se acercó a la otra–. Tienes cara de buldog últimamente.

La aludida lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. –No estamos aquí para bromas, Levka. Y no me fío de ella –contestó mirando a la mujer, era demasiado manipuladora, demasiado… cruel. 

Dasha amplió su sonrisa, pero no respondió a la mujer. –El chico es listo, tengo que ir con cuidado a la hora de preguntar por su compañera, tienen un pasado juntos –explicó la más bajita. 

–No me des la información a medias, Dasha –dijo serio Yaroslav.

La mujer amplió su sonrisa. –Fueron novios hace cinco años, ella se fue a la academia de cazadores y no se han vuelto a ver hasta ahora, pero sé que el chico sigue preocupándose por ella aunque dice que es pasado, es importante para él. Es posible que puedas usar eso para ponerlo de tu lado –comentó mirándose las uñas–. Tienes los horarios de la mujer ahí, suele salir a correr y entrenar sola por las mañanas, muy pronto. Si acabas con ella matas dos pájaros de un tiro. Te quitas a la niña prodigio y según cómo lo plantees puedes hacer que el chico piense que han sido los cazadores los que tienen la culpa y te lo ganas. 

Yaroslav la miró evaluándola, Dasha era un lobo importante para la causa, pero no se engañaba, era demasiado despiadada, una espada de doble filo.

–Lo analizaré –contestó, no era necesario que ella supiera los planes, sólo era una informadora; él sabía que eso la frustraba y por eso sonrió con soberbia, era un modo de recordarle cuál era su posición.

–Como veas –contestó ella mirándolo mal unos segundos–. Te avisaré cuando tenga más cosas –dijo finalmente volviendo a ponerse la mochila. 

–Tienes una semana, ya lo sabes –repuso el alfa.

Ella se giró despidiéndose con un simple gesto con la mano sin molestarse en contestar a su advertencia, sabía que era importante para ellos lo que hacía. 

–Odio a esa mujer –gruñó Zaria. 

–Es necesaria –dijo Yaroslav en un tono que daba a entender que no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

–Eso no quita que la odie –repuso la castaña y suspiró–. ¿Vamos a atacar a la cría? 

–Comprobaremos estos horarios, es posible que no siempre vaya sola y no podemos arriesgarnos. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer –dijo pasándole los documentos a Levka.

–Vigilancia, ¡a las seis de la mañana! Sabes, primo, que me partes la vida, ¿verdad? –protestó el hombre. 

–No se te va a caer por un poco de abstinencia, o puedes probar cómo es follar de día –dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

–Podría delegar… 

–Es tu trabajo, haz caso y por una maldita vez deja de pensar en meterla –intervino Zaria–. Además la cazadora es de tu estilo, quizá puedas hacer uso de tu mano. 

–No me va meterla en el hielo –repuso Levka–. Tú eres más caliente, muñeca –le pasó un brazo por la cintura.

–Vete a joder a otro lado –bufó ella quitándose el brazo de él de su cintura y poniéndose al otro lado de Yaroslav para alejarse de Levka. 

–Comportaros, niños. Cada uno a su trabajo, quiero este ataque cuanto antes –ordenó Yaroslav, los otros asintieron y cada uno se fue por su lado.

***

_Viernes 26 de julio de 2013_

Eran las seis y media de la mañana, a esas horas había diez grados de temperatura, ese día parecía que iba a ser caluroso y sin lluvias. Llevaba ya media hora corriendo por el bosque, siempre atenta a lo que podía ocurrir a su alrededor aunque los licántropos preferían las noches para salir siempre había excepciones. Esa mañana había salido sola, la noche anterior habían tenido entrenamiento con el grupo y esa noche tenían guardia así que Yersh tendría tiempo más que suficiente para corretear. Además, los entrenamientos diarios con Misha iban dando sus frutos y él mejoraba diariamente tanto en el combate como lobo como en su forma humana. 

El bosque estaba tranquilo, quizá demasiado, por eso había decidido regresar a casa aunque le quedaba casi una hora para completar el recorrido que solía hacer. El silencio a su alrededor era demasiado patente y eso sólo podía significar que algo no muy amigable andaba cerca, esperaba que la presa fuera un pobre cervatillo y no ella.

Giró cuando llegó a un lago pequeño y empezó a deshacer el camino andado. Apenas le quedaba unos diez minutos cuando un lobo gris y otro marrón aparecieron a ambos lados de ella. Llevó rápidamente la mano a la pistola que siempre portaba en el cinturón, por desgracia no solía salir con todas sus armas a correr y solamente por el número de animales ya estaba en clara desventaja. Aceleró el ritmo disparando a los lobos para ganar tiempo y poder llegar a una zona que estuviera más cerca de donde debía estar Misha, pero dos personas le cortaron el camino. No se entretuvo en cómo eran las personas, no eran aliados ni iban a ayudarla a juzgar por las armas que portaban, disparó al lobo de pelaje marrón a su derecha acertando a rozar una pata y logrando así salir corriendo en otra dirección .

Prefirió no detenerse a disparar a los que la seguían, sabía que perdería tiempo y nada le aseguraba que acertara con esa pistola de corto alcance. Se maldijo de nuevo a sí misma por no haber cogido los cuchillos. En un acto desesperado se llevó el silbato a los labios y realizó un par de llamadas esperando que algún grupo o su propio compañero la escucharan antes de empezar a zigzaguear por los árboles con la esperanza de que eso retrasara a los lobos, aunque sin mucha esperanza. 

El lobo gris se lanzó de un salto para atraparla desde atrás, ella logró esquivarlo por poco, pero trastabilló y casi cayó al suelo. Mirjana disparó a ciegas al menos consiguiendo que se volviera a retrasar. Los humanos también la seguían de cerca disparando con sus armas. Si ya era complicado esquivar las balas, hacerlo también con las fauces de dos lobos acechando con hincarle el diente era casi imposible y no se podía decir que la ropa que llevaba fuera la mejor para evitar algún daño. 

Sintió cómo las zarpas de uno de los lobos arañaban su espalda en un nuevo intento por atraparla y no pudo evitar que un alarido escapara de su garganta. Se giró sin dejar de correr y disparó al animal logrando acertar en un costado. Tampoco debían quedarle demasiadas balas. Se volvió a girar para seguir corriendo de frente, cada paso que daba sentía que se acercaba a su fin, sobre todo cuando se vio a sí misma rodando cuesta abajo en una pequeña pendiente. 

Fue a levantarse en cuanto dejó de rodar, pero vio con horror cómo uno de los lobos se abalanzaba sobre ella sin que pudiera hacer nada por impedírselo. Un lobo negro impactó contra el gris apartándolo de su trayectoria y atacando con fiereza.

Misha había estado retozando en la hierba al despertarse, apenas había decidido ponerse en pie para ir a cazar su desayuno cuando había escuchado el grito. Todos sus instintos se habían puesto alerta y sin dudar un segundo había salido tan rápido como le era posible en la dirección correcta confiando en los sentidos de Yersh. Cuando captó el olor de dos humanos y dos lobos junto con la sangre de Mirjana había sentido que la ira y la preocupación lo embargaban. Cuando finalmente llegó al lugar arrollando a uno de los humanos y había visto a ese lobo gris abalanzarse sobre Mir había temido tanto perderla, había saltado sin pensar en si llegaría, si quizás debería haber dado unos pasos más antes de saltar, se había dejado llevar totalmente por la desesperación y por Yersh y había salido bien. Cuando sus colmillos se clavaron en el pelaje del enemigo no tuvo piedad. 

Mirjana tardó unos segundos en reconocer a Misha, en ver que la había salvado y en levantarse del suelo. Buscó su pistola que había salido dispara un par de metros cuando cayó y se apresuró a cogerla para defender a su compañero de los disparos de los dos humanos que se mantenían un tanto alejados del lugar. Misha sintió una bala pasar cerca de su cabeza, rozando su oreja, aflojó su presa y se dio cuenta de que ya estaba acabado, sin perder un segundo se lanzó a por el otro lobo que pese a estar cojo por el disparo previo de Mirjana trataba de morderla. Paró en seco en su carrera y una bala impactó en el suelo frente a sus patas delanteras, se movió rápido hacia un lado tratando de llegar al otro lobo o a los tiradores sin lograrlo, estaba perdiendo la paciencia, dispuesto a arriesgarse por su compañera cuando ella comenzó a correr y lo llamó.

Las balas se le habían agotado y los otros habían ido preparados para el ataque, si se quedaban ahí no iba a conseguir otra cosa aparte de que los mataran a ambos. Salió corriendo sin dudarlo lanzando su arma hacia el lobo que quedaba en un intento de distracción y gritó a pleno pulmón el nombre de Misha y de Yersh para llamar su atención y que la siguieran, tenían que alejarse de ahí, esconderse, buscar ayuda. 

Los disparos de los hombres seguían rozando su piel provocándole arañazos, no podía creer la suerte que tenía de que ambos tuvieran tan mala puntería. El lobo se había perdido al no poder seguirles el ritmo por la herida en su pata y cuando empezaba a pensar que podrían llegar a la ciudad escuchó cómo una de esas balas alcanzaba a Misha y lo hacía caer estrepitosamente. 

–¡Misha! –se detuvo en seco y se giró hacia él, agachándose a su lado. Sintió cierto alivio al ver que le habían dado en una pata y que seguía vivo, al menos por el momento–. Vamos, Misha. 

Él se levantó y la empujó con la cabeza, logrando que se apartara de la trayectoria de más balas con objetivo mortal. Luchó contra la necesidad de no apoyar la pata herida, gimiendo a cada paso, pero sabiendo que prescindiendo de ese apoyo sería aún más lento.

Corrió siguiendo el mismo paso que Misha, mientras miraba a su alrededor intentando descifrar en qué punto del bosque se encontraban, sabiendo que sólo tenían una oportunidad aunque era arriesgada. Una bala le atravesó el hombro derecho y tuvo que apretar los dientes para no dejarse caer al suelo y seguir corriendo hacia la dirección en la que esperaba que se encontrara el río.

–Tenemos que saltar –le dijo a Misha cuando llegaron a un pequeño acantilado que daba al río. 

Misha la empujó y saltó con ella, en el salto pensando que quizás sería mejor cambiar, pero estando herido no se atrevió a hacer la prueba de si se adaptaría rápidamente a la nueva forma, estando en movimiento, debilitado, además si pese a esa huída desesperada los cogían, apreciaría tener sus colmillos.

Le costó sacar la cabeza a la superficie comprobando la dificultad que entrañaba nadar como lobo y herido, nunca antes le había dado a Yersh por darse un baño. La corriente lo arrastraba como quería, no lograba resistirse mucho moviendo las patas delanteras, pero con los esfuerzos de ambos lograron juntarse y Mirjana lo abrazó con un brazo.

Podía escuchar a sus enemigos seguirles por la orilla del río, seguir haciendo algunos disparos, pero ahora se les hacía mucho más difícil dar en el blanco. Mirjana comenzó a nadar hacia la orilla contraria y él la ayudó como pudo hasta que consiguieron salir, aunque le parecía que estaban más seguros en el río. Al salir se derrumbó en la orilla, fue a levantarse y entonces su olfato captó con sorpresa el olor de la base, situada a unos metros de ese río, por eso no estaban disparándolos más, por eso sus enemigos se habían marchado, estaban a salvo.

Mirjana miró a su alrededor asegurándose de que no había peligro, se quedó estática unos segundos y cuando fue consciente de que realmente estaban a salvo se dejó caer al suelo y abrazó a Misha sintiendo cómo todo su cuerpo empezaba a temblar al saberse demasiado cerca de la muerte. 

Él le dio con la cabeza a modo de carantoña, pero sintió que no era suficiente, habían tratado de matarla. Se transformó apretando los dientes ante la reubicación de la bala en su pierna con ello. Con sumo cuidado apartó unos mechones de la cara de la mujer.

–Ya acabó –dijo sin saber qué otra cosa decir para tratar de consolarla–. Estás a salvo.

Mirjana asintió ante sus palabras para convencerse de que eso era cierto, pero se pegó más a él obviando su desnudez y se escondió en su pecho como si se tratara de una niña. Odiaba eso, odiaba sentirse tan indefensa y sobre todo odiaba que fuera a él a quien se lo estuviera mostrando de nuevo. 

–Gracias. 

–No tienes que darlas –contestó, algo cohibido al sentirla pegarse a él, sólo agradecía que Yersh pareciera tan preocupado como él y no le diera impulsos inadecuados–. Ya vienen –anunció al oler acercarse gente desde la base.

Ella lo apretó un poco más antes de soltarlo lentamente y separarse, consiguiendo reunir fuerzas para ocultar su miedo aún patente cuando los vigías llegaron. Todos se sorprendieron de verlos en esas condiciones y se apresuraron en llevarlos a la base para curarlos y que les contaran lo sucedido con un sinfín de detalles.

***

_Lunes 29 de julio de 2013_

Bajó las escaleras cojeando, la bala no había penetrado mucho en su pierna, pero igualmente la herida dolía al caminar, los otros arañazos no los contaba. Gavrel le decía que últimamente parecía el pupas, que mejoraba en una cosa y empeoraba en otra, que era un caso. El recuerdo le hizo sonreír. Llegó al piso inferior y vio a Mirjana tumbada en el sofá, aparentemente dormida. Se acercó tratando de no hacer ruido y la miró, era todo un acontecimiento verla dormir, tan relajada. Vio que tenía una fina manta a los pies y se la puso por encima al ver que temblaba un poco, pero en el momento en que llegaba a tapar sus hombros su olfato captó que no era frío, lógicamente estaban en julio, sino miedo. Observó los ojos de Mirjana moverse tras sus párpados y cómo perdía la expresión relajada de antes. 

Como siempre, dudó en tocarla, pero no se sentía bien dejándola con su pesadilla, intuía que era debido al ataque, entonces también había visto y olido su miedo, ese olor picante que no le gustaba en absoluto. Se inclinó y tocó con las yemas de los dedos su rostro, apartando los mechones de pelo como días atrás, el ser una acción que ya había realizado con anterioridad sin percances ayudaba a paliar sus propios miedos. Acarició un poco más, pero era demasiado suave para surtir efecto, mordiéndose el labio apoyó la mano en la mejilla, acunándola y acariciando.

–Mir, despierta.

A ella le llegó una voz suave entre los aullidos de los lobos que la estaban persiguiendo, prácticamente ya le estaban dando alcance y decidió que podría ser una buena idea seguir esa voz, sentía que iba a protegerla. 

Abrió los ojos lentamente, comprendiendo que de nuevo había sido una pesadilla, la diferencia estaba en que esa vez no se había despertado por sus propios medios cuando un lobo le clavaba los colmillos, esa vez era Misha el que la despertaba y la salvaba de sufrir ese “dolor” de nuevo. Enfocó un poco su vista parpadeando para que sus ojos dejaran de estar vidriosos y se percató de la calidez en su mejilla. De nuevo estaba vulnerable ante él. 

Misha apartó su mano despacio al ver que estaba despierta y lo miraba.

–Tenías una pesadilla –dijo sonando a disculpa.

Ella asintió. –Gracias por despertarme –susurró y se incorporó quedando sentada en el sofá y cubriéndose un poco con la manta que juraría no había estado cubriéndola antes de dormirse–. ¿Cómo va la pierna?

–Bien. Duele un poco al moverse, pero nada importante –contestó encogiéndose de hombros al final–. ¿Y tu hombro?

–Bien –contestó llevándose una mano al hombro herido–. Dormir en el sofá no ayuda demasiado –añadió restándole importancia. 

–Vitya y Zivon dijeron que vendrían hoy por la tarde –informó Misha–. Voy a hacer té, ¿quieres otra cosa más relajante?

Mirjana negó con la cabeza. –Té está bien, prefiero estar más despierta –aseguró, realmente prefería no volver a dormirse por ahora ya tendría tiempo de hacerlo esa noche. 

Misha asintió y se alejó hacia la cocina. Puso agua a hervir y justo estaba terminando de poner el té cuando escuchó el coche de Vitya y la moto de Zivon aparcar. Caminó hacia la puerta de entrada dejando la tetera con las tazas en la mesa de café, evitando que Mirjana se moviera al llegar a la puerta en el momento en que llamaban. 

–Hola –saludó apartándose para dejarles paso.

–¿Cómo andan mis dos heridos favoritos? Decidí traeros un regalo, pensé en unas flores o bombones, pero tal y como están las cosas pensé que seguro que me agradeceríais más unas buenas vendas –bromeó Vitya entrando en la casa y abrazando a Misha por los hombros con un brazo mientras le dejaba la bolsa en la mano con una gran sonrisa. 

Misha sonrió negando con la cabeza divertido. –Gracias –dijo y estrechó la mano de Zivon, quien luego le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

–¿Cómo va eso, chico?

–Bien –contestó escuetamente el otro y cerró la puerta.

–¡Mira, Ziv! Si el lobatillo nos hizo té. Qué considerado nos ha salido –rió el rubio llegando junto a Mirjana y dándole un pequeño abrazo y un beso en la mejilla antes de sentarse a su lado. 

El aludido le gruñó por la abreviatura, le había dicho por activa y por pasiva al capullo de su compañero que odiaba esas cosas, pero Vitya era un caso perdido. Se acercó para saludar a la mujer con un beso y la inspeccionó, después miró el té demasiado aromático y a Misha, pensando que estaba tratando de cubrir a la mujer de algo reciente que con la mezcla de olores y el tiempo que habría pasado no lograba identificar. Misha no se inmutó y se sentó en un sillón, Zivon ocupó el restante.

–¿Y bien? ¿Qué os ha dicho el matasanos? ¿Vais a volver pronto? No es tan divertido sin los piques entre tú y Any –preguntó Vitya sirviéndose té sin preguntar nada y pasándole una taza a Mirjana. 

–Aún tardaremos un tiempo en estar a tono –contestó ella sorbiendo un poco del ardiente líquido. 

–¿Rastreasteis la zona? –preguntó Misha a Zivon.

–Sí, como temíais, estamos casi seguros de que fueron los de esa manada. El hecho de que puedan contar con humanos entre ellos es preocupante, podrían estar extendiendo el secreto –contestó el alfa.

–Es muy raro que una manada de licántropos que a todas luces quiere acabar con la organización confíe en humanos para una misión –comentó Mirjana y Vitya asintió de acuerdo con ella pensativo–. Y no le veo sentido a que ahora quieran matarme sólo a mí.

–Iban dos y dos, como en parejas, igual que nosotros. ¿Quizás pretendían hacernos creer que fueron cazadores quienes fueron a por ti? Pero no tiene sentido –comentó Misha, bajando la voz ante lo último dándole vueltas con el ceño fruncido.

–Iban preparados, así que debían saber por dónde ibas a salir a correr. Te deben haber estado vigilando. También eligieron un día que ibas sola –argumentó Vitya más serio–. No era ningún aviso, eso está claro y probablemente no esperaban que Misha apareciera y les truncara sus planes. Si saben todo eso… pueden saber muchas más cosas. 

–¿Pero cómo podrían estar seguros de cuándo va a ir sola? Quiero decir, que es fácilmente predecible cuándo va a salir a correr y por dónde, pero no pueden estar seguros de que vaya a estar sola, y claramente lo estaban –repuso Misha–. Y esos no son datos que maneje nadie en la organización para que un topo los conozca.

Mirjana lo meditó unos segundos. –Bueno, dependiendo de cuánto tiempo nos lleven vigilando pueden saber que si entrenamos por la noche no sueles venir a correr por la mañana –contestó aunque era raro que se arriesgaran así. 

–Eso no es nada seguro para basar un plan en ello. Habrían contado con refuerzos por si acaso, iban con humanos, una llamadita y listo, pero no acudió nadie más –replicó Misha.

–No importa cómo trazaran su plan, lo que importa es que estuvieron a punto de matarte –intervino Vitya con el ceño fruncido ante eso y Mir se estremeció ante la seriedad de sus palabras–. Las rutinas son peligrosas si nos están espiando. 

Misha asintió y lo meditó antes de hablar. –Desde el primer ataque estuve pensando en eso, cuando nos cambiaron de zona para seguir con la rutina. Y… me estuve entreteniendo en crear un programa. Si se establecieran los turnos con una aleatoriedad real, con un ordenador, sería más difícil que hicieran ataques como estos, tendría que acceder directamente al ordenador y piratearlo, y se pueden poner alarmas para eso –explicó con cierta ilusión en la voz cuando pensó lo último sobre la marcha.

–¿Tú no has estudiado biología, chaval? –preguntó Vitya sonriendo de lado divertido, miró a Zivon y asintió pensando que no perdían nada por proponerlo. 

El aludido se rascó la nuca un poco cohibido. –Sí… sólo es un entretenimiento –contestó fijando la mirada en su té.

–¿Tienes ese programa listo, chico? –preguntó Zivon.

Misha levantó la cabeza rápidamente sorprendido. –Sí, pero yo… es sólo un entretenimiento, debería hacerlo alguien que sepa. 

–Lo que tú digas, cerebrito, mételo en algo que podamos llevar a la base cuando nos vayamos.

–Listillo, considerado… hemos encontrado una joya, Ziv –Vitya se movió hasta quedar de rodillas frente a Misha con una mano en su pecho y otro extendida hacia él–. Misha… nunca pensé que diría esto, pero… estoy dispuesto a dejar a las mujeres si te casas conmigo. 

El más joven se sonrojó en un primer momento, cuando se recuperó un poco sonrió y negó con la cabeza. –Lo siento, pero en el caso que también cambiara de acera hay cola –contestó pensando en lo que diría Gavrel.

El rubio chasqueó la lengua. –Ciertamente es difícil competir con las mujeres –concordó volviendo a su sitio–. ¿Verdad, Mirjana? Tú lo sabes también –comentó pasándole un brazo por los hombros con cuidado y guiñándole un ojo coqueto. 

–Muchas veces son más divertidas –aseguró ella entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos. 

Misha se sorprendió, pero ahora le cuadraba cuando alguna vez había llegado por la mañana después de que Mirjana hubiera pasado la noche de fiesta y olía a otra mujer allí además de a sexo, ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía cómo había evitado llegar a esa conclusión.

–Bueno, chaval. ¿Dónde está nuestro programita? –preguntó Vitya sonriendo a Misha. 

–Oh, claro. Ahora bajo –contestó levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia su habitación tratando de cojear lo menos posible, siguiendo el impulso de Yersh de no mostrar debilidad ante los otros.

Cuando logró grabarlo en una memoria USB de bastante capacidad se lo dio y se marcharon diciendo que esperaban verlos en forma pronto.

***

_Sábado 3 de agosto de 2013_

Misha ignoró el vibrar de su móvil en la mesilla, sin mirarlo sabía que sería Gavrel. Llevaba una semana de insistencia intensiva en que fuera a la reunión con todos que había organizado para Mirjana, pero se negaba a ir. Aunque ahora se controlara más, para él eso no quería decir que fuera a cambiar de opinión respecto no acercarse a la gente, seguía teniendo un secreto, y no tenía intención de retomar unas amistades que había cortado de no muy buen modo. Además, no había más que ver lo que había hecho sufrir a Gavrel por su culpa, al no permitirle alejarse de él también. 

Extrañaba ese tiempo en que era feliz, tenía amigos y vivía despreocupado divirtiéndose con ellos, pero no iba a ocurrir. Apartó la vista del ordenador cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió y vio a Mirjana lista para la fiesta.

–¿De verdad no quieres venir? –preguntó ella entrando en la habitación y cerrando tras de sí. Llevaba puestos unos pitillos vaqueros que se ajustaban a sus piernas, más largas gracias a los zapatos de tacón, como una segunda piel, y una camisa de tirantes que no llegaba a cubrirle el vientre. 

–No, pásalo bien –contestó tras observarla de arriba a abajo antes de siquiera pensar lo que hacía.

Mirjana se acercó y se sentó en la cama, aún quedaba un poco para que tuviera que irse y estaba nerviosa. No se había podido despedir de ellos en su momento, y había hecho daño a su amigo, no entendía cómo podían olvidarse de eso y aceptarla de nuevo, pero se había propuesto hacer un esfuerzo y dejar un poco apartada la frialdad, tampoco es como si fuera a retomar la amistad, así que por una vez no pasaba nada por mutar la máscara. 

–Sería más divertido y tranquilo. 

–Mir, no empieces tú también. Yo acabé con ellos de un modo distinto a ti y no tengo intención de volver –contestó Misha.

–Yo me marché sin despedirme y no volví a aparecer hasta ahora. Además… le hice mucho daño a uno de ellos. No es fácil –murmuró y lo miró–. No importa, no he venido para hacer de portavoz de Gavrel de todas formas, aunque de verdad lo pienso. 

Misha se encogió de hombros. –Sí dijiste que no ibas a volver. El pasado se queda en el pasado, no le des más vueltas –dijo devolviendo la mirada a la pantalla para no dejar traslucir que no estaba tan en el pasado como le gustaría–. Hasta mañana.

Mirjana se levantó de la cama acariciando el pelo de Misha a modo de despedida y salió de la habitación soltando una profunda respiración. Se dirigió a la puerta para coger el coche y llegar al lugar donde había quedado con todos. 

Anya fue la primera en abrazarla y comenzar a hablarle apasionadamente de su tienda de artesanía. Yerik llegó al poco con su novia, pero tan dulce como siempre, pasó gran parte de la noche contando anécdotas graciosas de sus viajes. Yura, como años atrás, estuvo tímido al principio, pero no tardó en soltarse junto con Yerik y recordar algunas cosas de esos años de instituto y contarles cosas de su estancia en Estados Unidos. Mirjana estuvo más tranquila de lo que había esperado, sorprendiéndose a sí misma de que las sonrisas no le costaran tanto como había supuesto. Por supuesto, Gavrel no fue menos en hablar, hasta por los codos. Hubo un momento que se chafó un poco la alegría cuando Anya le preguntó por Misha, pero después hizo que todos se movieran a una discoteca y dejaron ese sentimiento en el restaurante.

Fue la primera vez que llegó a casa después de salir de fiesta sin ningún ligue, pero había sido divertido estar con todos, desconectar de los problemas que tenían, imaginar que todo lo del pasado no había sucedido. 

**Continuará...**


	18. Capítulo 18

_Viernes 20 de julio de 2007_

Hacía tiempo que Mirjana no se aventuraba a salir por la noche a una fiesta, pero esa vez no era una fiesta cualquiera, era la celebración del cumpleaños de Yura que había sido 3 días antes. Primero estuvieron sólo ellos y unos amigos de natación del agasajado cenando y dando cuenta de la tarta, ahora, un par de horas después, la casa de Gavrel estaba llena de gente que bailaba por la casa al ritmo de la música, sus padres estaban nuevamente de viaje.

–¡Hay, dios, el jarrón! –gritó el anfitrión llevándose las manos a la cabeza viendo cómo el objeto se tambaleaba en su pedestal, antes de salir corriendo para sacarlo de allí y ponerlo en un lugar más seguro, siempre se le olvidaba hacerlo desde el principio.

–Mira que se lo recordé antes de comer la tarta –murmuró Mirjana negando con la cabeza antes de beber de su cerveza. 

–Ese jarrón tiene más vidas que un gato y más suerte que Harry Potter –dijo Misha bailando próximo a ella con una mano en la cadera de su novia, con la otra sujetaba su vaso de vodka.

–Yo pensaba que era imposible que alguien o algo tuviera más suerte que Harry Potter –rió ella llevando las dos manos detrás de la nuca de Misha con el botellín de cerveza sujeto en una.

Misha la besó y siguió bailando, pegándose cada vez más a ella. La chica sonrió, dejó sus manos libres y las bajó hasta meterlas en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón de Misha con una sonrisa traviesa, ya llevaba tres cervezas que ayudaban a no mostrarse avergonzada de eso. Él quedó totalmente pegado y siguió moviéndose, haciendo que sus cuerpos se rozaran. Acabó su copa, dejó olvidado el vaso y llevó su mano el pelo de Mirjana al tiempo que intensificaba el beso y sin ser consciente fue haciendo que retrocediera entre la gente hasta dar con una pared segundos después de que la otra mano se aventurara a situarse también sobre una nalga y apretar un poco.

Mirjana jadeó en el beso, su mano derecha subió hasta colarse dentro de la camiseta de él y acariciar directamente la piel de su espalda y su costado, la izquierda imitó el movimiento que había hecho la mano de Misha sobre su culo sintiendo que algunas prendas sobraban. El chico bajó la mano hasta acariciar con los dedos la pierna en el límite de la minifalda del vestido, el vodka le dio un poco más de valor y llegó a apoyar toda la mano rodeando el muslo de modo que sus dedos quedaran apretando por la cara interna, su otra mano también descendió a un pecho sobre la ropa.

–Buscaros un motel –dijo alegremente alguien que pasó al lado de ellos.

Mirjana cortó el beso en ese momento respirando agitadamente, pero no separó las manos del cuerpo de su novio. 

–No tengo dinero para un motel –bromeó, con deseo en su voz. 

Misha lamió sus labios y miró hacia la derecha, unos metros más allá estaban las escaleras con las sillas que habían puesto para impedir que a la gente se le ocurriera subir.

–Suerte que tenemos práctica en escalar –dijo guiñándole un ojo. 

Se separó con reticencia y caminó entre la multitud con ella de la mano hasta llegar a las escaleras, saltaron rápidamente las sillas y subieron corriendo y riendo, Gavrel iba a matarlos como se enterara o su acción generara que más gente invadiera la parte superior de la casa. Abrió la puerta del dormitorio del chico, había montañas de papeles en el escritorio y de ropa en una silla, pero por lo demás se podía decir que estaba ordenado. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de pósters de grupos de música, modelos y uno de Madonna, la cama estaba hecha y fue donde cayeron Misha sobre Mirjana. 

–Gavrel nos va a matar como se entere –rió ella, pero sin perder el tiempo en quitarle la camiseta y empezar a recorrer su pecho con las manos. 

–Siempre quieren matarnos, por uno más... –bromeó él metiendo una mano por debajo del vestido, apretando su culo y después subiendo por el frente, con su boca tiraba del lóbulo de la oreja de Mirjana, para después bajar por el cuello y besar y chupar su hombro.

Ella se arqueó hacia esa mano que subía hacia sus pechos. –Tienes razón, no importa... sólo tu –dijo jadeando. 

Con la mano derecha bajó arañando suavemente su piel, la derecha se movió al frente, acarició su pecho, rozó con las yemas de los dedos uno de sus pezones y siguió bajando por su abdomen hasta meter una falange del dedo índice en el pantalón de Misha y moverlo por la cinturilla. Misha jadeó y se removió ansioso, mordió un poco en la clavícula y le sacó finalmente el vestido, dándose el lujo de observarla como siempre, con los ojos cargados de deseo. Sus labios volvieron a unirse antes de continuar con el descenso al borde del sujetador, perfilándolo con la lengua lentamente y luego posar su boca sobre él mientras su mano bajaba hasta sujetar la cintura.

Ella gimió, se arqueó y enredó los dedos de una mano en el pelo de Misha impidiendo que se separara. La otra la dejó en la cinturilla del pantalón hasta que pudo hacer que su mente volviera a funcionar y entonces se aventuró a desabrochar la prenda. Flexionó las piernas e intentó bajar los pantalones sin demasiado éxito. Misha rió sobre la piel entre sus pechos y logró que le dejara incorporarse un momento para deshacerse de la prenda, dejar un corto beso en sus labios y tras un guiño de ojos volver a donde ella lo quería, masajeando el pecho contrario con la mano. 

–Ah… Misha… –gimió sin contención por primera vez, y se sonrojó al escuchar la forma en que el nombre del chico había salido de sus labios. Aún así siguió moviendo sus manos por el cuerpo de él, llegando a apretar sus glúteos. 

Misha gimió ahogadamente y correspondió la acción bajando por el cuerpo de ella hasta apretar una nalga, deleitado por poder tocar directamente su piel gracias al tanga. Volvió a besar sus labios fervientemente, las manos de ella volvieron a apretarle el culo, gimió y se separó sólo respirando un momento mirándola antes de hacer el esfuerzo consciente de separarse un poco, especialmente sus caderas que quería mover contra ella comenzando a excitarse seriamente. Las otras veces siempre paraba antes, bajaba el ritmo, trataba de pensar en otras cosas, pero esa vez había subido rápido la temperatura.

Mirjana lo miró. –¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué... paras? –preguntó humedeciendo sus labios. 

Él siguió el movimiento de esa lengua y se lamió los propios inconscientemente. –N-nada –musitó volviendo a descender por su cuerpo hasta su vientre y mimando cada parte con su boca.

Ella lo siguió con la mirada, algo en su interior le estaba pidiendo más que esos besos, le decía que se lo exigiera. Se incorporó un poco para coger su rostro con ambas manos y hacer que volviera a colocarse sobre ella. Lo besó con intensidad en los labios y luego atacó ese punto en su cuello que hacía que Misha se estremeciera, al mismo tiempo sus piernas se enroscaban en su cintura pegándolo a ella por completo, haciendo que soltara un jadeo al sentir su erección contenida en el bóxer. Misha gimió sonoramente por el conjunto de estimulaciones y apoyó la frente en el hombro de ella.

–Mir… –dijo en tono de súplica, aunque no sabía por lo que lo estaba haciendo si por más o porque no siguiera torturándolo así para después tener que apañárselas solo.

–Necesito… algo, Misha, por favor –contestó ella y no supo bien qué le llevó a mover sus caderas. 

–Ah… joder… –gimió él. 

Se empujó una vez contra ella y al ver su reacción para nada negativa se despreocupó y continuó con el movimiento rítmico mientras besaba sus labios, mordía el lóbulo de su oreja cuando ella le chupaba en el cuello, a veces con bastante empeño como para que quizás quedara marca y él sentía que se perdía en ese placer, siguiendo bajando un poco la cabeza hasta sus hombros, aunque era poco tiempo, Mirjana tiraba de su pelo sin contemplaciones para que la besara del mismo modo que le apretaba el culo para asegurarse de que estuvieran los más pegados posible.

–Misha… Misha… –Mirjana gemía repetidamente su nombre entre beso y beso y palabras sin sentido. 

Los movimientos de sus caderas fueron cada vez más erráticos, sintió cómo su cuerpo se arqueaba ante el placer y gritó sin contención el orgasmo al mismo tiempo que Misha. El chico dejó de sujetar su propio peso durante un momento, cuando se volvió a sujetar en sus codos y la miró se veía relajado y exultante, no obstante, mostró algo de timidez en su sonrisa.

–¿Estás… bien?

Ella se mordió el labio inferior sintiéndolo demasiado sensible, sus mejillas ardían y sentía que su pelo se pegaba a su frente. Lo abrazó y escondió su rostro de la vista de Misha. 

–Sí… bien –aseguró–. Me… me da vergüenza que me veas… así. 

Quitada la preocupación de si ella estaría bien con eso, Misha sonrió abiertamente. –¿Por qué? Estás muy guapa. Y… fue genial –dijo alegremente y le dio un beso en el pelo antes de moverse para quedar de lado, un poco incómodo con la humedad del sur.

–Estoy roja y sudada –le corrigió Mirjana siguiéndolo en el movimiento para no perder ese calor–. Me gustó cómo se siente –concordó ella besando su pecho.

–Pues yo creo que lo estás –aseguró y la besó. 

La chica se dejó besar con una sonrisa. –Deberíamos bajar, ¿verdad? –preguntó al rato. 

–Tal vez –respondió Misha sin moverse.

–Gav nos buscará –añadió ella. 

–Está bien… –dijo reticente incorporándose.

Ella sonrió, se sentó en la cama y buscó su vestido para ponérselo. –¿Estarás bien… así? –se atrevió a preguntar finalmente. 

–Yo… em… pues… –tartamudeó nervioso mientras se levantaba y cogía sus pantalones, se rascó la nuca y sin mirarla contestó–: No… no iba a ponérmelos encima.

–Oh… –las mejillas de Mir ya habían recuperado su color natural volvieron a colorearse–. Sí, es lógico… Te… espero fuera… voy a… peinarme –dijo levantándose, cogiendo sus zapatos con una mano y caminando hacia la puerta para ir al baño. 

Misha soltó un pesado suspiro y dejó caer la cabeza, maldiciéndose por su vergüenza, por dios le había dado más vergüenza decirlo que la idea de hacerlo aunque ella estuviera allí. Era tan estúpido, seguro que la asustó como siempre le repetía Gavrel que no hiciera y fuera despacio. Maldijo una vez más, se quitó los calzoncillos, se puso el pantalón y las zapatillas y se guardó la prenda manchada bien dentro de un bolsillo. Estiró el edredón y cuando Mirjana salió del baño le ofreció una mano para bajar de nuevo al bullicio de la fiesta.

Ella la aceptó con una sonrisa y poco después estaban de nuevo entre la gente bailando y charlando. 

–¿Dónde os habíais metido? –llegó preguntando Gavrel, los miró y sonrió de lado–. Dije dónde, el qué ya lo sé –dijo y se rió para después volver a empinar el vaso.

–En tu cama –contestó Misha en venganza por su bromita, sin pensar mucho en las consecuencias, Gavrel escupió la bebida de vuelta al vaso y tosió.

–No te mueras, Gavrel –dijo Mir riendo. 

–¡Habéis mancillado mi cama con sexo hetero!

–¿Por qué ese tono de repugnancia? No estabas pidiendo entrada el otro día –se burló Misha.

–¡Es mi cama!

–No te preocupes, está bien hecha –agregó la chica dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro.

Gavrel boqueó. –Cabrones, pervertidos. ¡Voy a tener que quemar el colchón! 

–Me la debías –dijo Misha.

El moreno lo miró apretando los labios. –Largo de mi vista. Mi pobre camita… –se alejó murmurando. 

–Se enfadó –afirmó Mirjana abrazando a Misha. 

–No mucho, puede llegar al estado de colérico, y es posible que mañana no se acuerde –refutó encogiéndose de hombros al final.

–Eso espero, tampoco creo poder mirarlo a la cara si se acuerda mañana. 

–¿Quieres que te lleve a casa ya? –preguntó prefiriendo cambiar de tema.

–Unas canciones más –pidió sonriéndole con inocencia. 

Misha sonrió, aceptó, la besó y se integraron entre los cuerpos que bailaban como si la vida les fuera en ello.

***

_Jueves 2 de agosto de 2007_

–Pasa –dijo Misha alegremente abriendo la ventana del salón que daba al lado contrario que la casa de Mirjana para que la joven pasara.

–¿Qué tal estás? –saludó ella después de darle un beso. 

–Algo mejor que ayer, ya sabes, hoy tengo el día libre y mis padres volaron –contestó cerrando la ventana.

–Creo que veo la mejora, sí –confirmó ella riendo. 

–Vamos arriba –dijo el chico dispuesto a subir, pero el gato se le enredó entre las piernas–. Zhivago, vuelve a la habitación y no la líes –el gato le maulló y Misha soltó un pesado suspiro al inclinarse para cogerlo–. Espera un momento, puedes ir subiendo si quieres.

Mirjana asintió y empezó a subir hacia la habitación de Misha, se sorprendió al verla completamente ordenada y sobre la cama una bandeja con algunos montaditos y una tetera llena de té que olía delicioso. Una sonrisa dulce se formó en sus labios sabiendo que eso lo había hecho para ella. 

–¿Tienes hambre? –preguntó Misha llegando y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Ella se giró, eliminó la distancia que los separaba y lo besó con cariño abrazándolo por el cuello. Misha rió un poco.

–¿Y de comida? –cuestionó el chico ladeando una sonrisa.

–Aunque no tuviera no iba a dejarlo así –contestó ella mirando la bandeja–. Pero sí, tengo hambre. También de comida. 

–Menos mal, sino habría tenido que comérmelo todo mientras tú miras –bromeó moviéndose para sentarse en la cama.

–No te hubiera dejado comer –contestó ella sentándose frente a él. 

–¿Cómo ibas a impedírmelo?

–Tengo mis trucos –respondió quitándose la fina chaqueta y dejando ver esa camiseta de tirantes que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo. 

Misha la observó con descaro. –Eso dicen todos los que en realidad no pueden hacer algo: tengo trucos, secretos, magia…

Ella se inclinó un poco hacia adelante para hablarle en un susurro con una sonrisa inocente. –¿Sabes lo mejor de esta camiseta? Que no me hace falta ponerme sujetador. 

Al chico se le secó la boca de pensarlo, sonrió con travesura y en un momento había saltado la bandeja que los separaba y estaba sobre Mirjana besándola. 

–Comer está sobrevalorado –explicó interrumpiendo el beso un momento.

–Vamos a tirar todo. Quiero probar lo que me has hecho –replicó ella sin poder dejar de sonreír. 

Misha la miró mal. –Eres una malvada mujer –recriminó sin apartarse.

–Tú preguntaste por mis trucos y demostré que tenía razón, pero también dije que tenía hambre –se defendió. 

Él se apartó finalmente haciendo un sonido de desacuerdo y murmurando mientras volvía a su sitio.

–Además, te gusto malvada y todo –añadió Mirjana incorporándose. 

–Esto me pasa por escuchar a Gavrel, siempre acaba metiendo a pobre gente como yo en berenjenales –refunfuñó negando con la cabeza mientras servía el té.

Ella rió, cogió un montadito y le guiñó un ojo. –Luego compenso todo tu sacrificio. –Él negó con la cabeza y también cogió–. Gracias por esto, Misha –agradeció cuando terminó con su montadito sonriéndole sinceramente. 

–Ya me las darás después –bromeó sacándole la lengua.

Mirjana sonrió divertida cogiendo otro montadito y dando un sorbo a su taza de té. –¿Has visto el correo de Gavrel? Ha enviado todas las fotos que hizo ayer –comentó al cabo de un rato, el día anterior había tenido la representación del ballet y Gavrel había estado casi todo el tiempo sacando fotos. 

–Sí, hasta vino esta mañana para asegurarse, aunque creo que es que le gusta demasiado hacer de comentarista. Felicidades –contestó Misha levantando su taza a modo de brindis.

–Gracias, gracias –contestó ella riendo y brindando con él–. ¿Quieres que te haga una pequeña representación? –preguntó sonriendo de lado. 

–¿Sin tutú? –cuestionó fingiendo horror.

–Sí, tendrá que ser sin tutú, cosas que pasan cuando esperas un baile privado –contestó divertida. 

–Está bien, quiero ese baile privado –dijo sonriendo de lado.

–Y por ser tú cambiaré la música que adormece por otra –añadió bebiendo de su té como si estuviera siendo muy considerada por su parte. 

–Me siento honrado –rió llevándose una mano al corazón.

–¿Y tú qué tal ayer? –preguntó cambiando de tema. 

Misha se encogió de hombros. –No hice nada en especial: fui a trabajar, comí, seguí sirviendo tés… bueno, después quedé con Yerik para ir a los recreativos un rato y eso fue todo.

–En el teatro todo el mundo hablaba del nuevo ataque de los lobos de hace dos días –comentó encogiéndose un poco en su sitio por el tema. 

–Yo creo que es porque la gente va a alborotar al bosque, los desorienta y asusta, invaden su territorio y luego se quejan si se llevan un mordisco de recuerdo porque tratan de defenderse. Nosotros acampamos muchas veces y de una pieza –opinó Misha.

–De todas formas quizá habría que tener cuidado hasta que se normalice –sugirió ella–. Por lo que sé son más ataques de lo normal. 

Misha se encogió de hombros. –Es verano, la gente sale de sus casas, en invierno no. No te emparanoies.

Mirjana sólo asintió, no podía convencerlo sin decir más cosas y se sentía horrible por no poder hacerlo. Apuró su té ya habiendo terminado la comida y se levantó para buscar un disco que poner. 

–Mir… ¿por qué te dan tanto miedo los lobos? –preguntó Misha suavemente.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior con un disco de _Guns N’ Roses_ en la mano y decidió que podía contestar con una verdad a medias. 

–Es la misma razón por la que nos mudamos tanto. Mis padres trabajan controlando los ataques de lobos así que allá donde voy hay demasiados ataques –explicó–. Seguridad privada, para el gobierno… más o menos. 

–Y por eso mismo no quieren que salgas por la noche –dedujo él, aunque le parecía un poco extraño que hubiese gente especializada sólo en controlar manadas de lobos, para él no tenía sentido, además no había leído nunca sobre eso.

–Sí, por eso. Se supone que no debo decir a que se dedican exactamente así que… ¿puedes guardarme el secreto? –preguntó girándose para mirarlo suplicante. 

–Sin problema –contestó Misha, aunque su ceño se frunció un poco: _“¿Es secreto de estado que hay gente controlando lobos? Venga ya”_.

La chica bajó la mirada, se acercó hasta donde estaba él y lo besó despacio. –No puedo contar más, lo siento. 

–Es mejor no decir nada que soltar trolas tan inverosímiles –replicó Misha quitándole el CD de la mano para levantarse y ponerlo.

–No es mentira… es lo que hacen, pero hay más detrás de eso –se defendió. 

–Venga ya, Mirjana, ¿qué vas a decir, que en realidad son hombres lobo? –se burló él y bufó–. Dejémoslo.

La chica sintió como si le hubiera golpeado en el pecho, bajó la mirada sintiendo que sus ojos picaban y se mordió la lengua para no decir nada más, debería haberle contado la mentira que siempre les contaba a la gente, que se encontró un lobo de pequeña y casi le ataca y no entrar en el tema del trabajo de sus padres, era una idiota. 

–Sí… olvídalo. 

–Lo siento, no debí hablar así –se disculpó Misha un poco preocupado por su tono apocado, aunque no iba a retractarse de lo que había dicho, no iba a darle la razón como a los tontos, no le salía.

Mirjana negó con la cabeza. –Olvídalo. No importa. No tiene sentido así que no tienes que creerme, no importa –repitió pasándose una mano por los ojos y retirando la bandeja de la cama para hacer algo. 

Misha se sintió mal al verla hacer ese gesto con la mano, ¿se había pasado tanto como para hacerla llorar? Pero tampoco podía hacer nada al respecto, ya se había disculpado y decir que la creía ahora no iba a sonar nada creíble. Cogió la bandeja de sus manos y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

–Ahora vuelvo.

–Vale –contestó y cuando él salió de la habitación suspiró y se sentó en la cama para calmarse, para esconder ese sentimiento de tristeza en lo más profundo de ella, no quería fastidiar más el día que tenían. 

Se sentó en el suelo, se quitó las zapatillas y empezó a masajear primero un pie y después el otro estirándolos mientras esperaba a que él regresara, le había prometido un baile y eso también le ayudaría a ella a pasar página. Cuando Misha entró lo cogió de la mano y lo hizo sentarse en la cama sonriendo, él viendo su renovado humor tiró de ella para arrastrarla con él quedando tumbado y abrazándola por la cintura la besó largamente.

–Te prometí un baile –dijo ella cuando se separaron. 

–No dijiste cuando –replicó sonriendo.

–Créeme, te va a gustar que sea ahora –contestó rozando su cuello con la nariz. 

Misha cedió, la soltó y cuando ella se levantó él reptó por la cama para ponerse más cómodo.

–A ver ese ballet.

Mirjana sonrió de lado se acercó a la minicadena y programó _Patience_ del disco que habían puesto. Aún de espaldas empezó a desabrochar sus vaqueros y se los bajó despacio, luego se subió la camiseta para dejar el vientre al descubierto. Le dio al play y se posicionó sentada en el suelo con el pelo cayendo a los lados de su rostro por sus piernas, y comenzó a moverse con una coreografía improvisada al ritmo de la música, dando pequeños saltos, todo lo que el cuarto se lo permitía, y girando sobre sí misma manteniéndose en punta. Misha la observó con una sonrisa un tanto divertida y los ojos desviándose demasiado a menudo a las piernas y culo de ella, así como al borde de la camiseta cuando al arquearse la chica ésta se elevaba. Cuando la canción acabó, aplaudió y se movió para tirar de Mirjana haciéndola caer en la cama.

–¿Qué te pareció? –preguntó ella divertida. 

–¿Tus piernas? Preciosas –bromeó pasando las manos por esa parte del cuerpo de ella, desde detrás de sus rodillas hasta posarlas sobre su culo.

–El baile, tonto –replicó ella dándole un suave golpe en el hombro–. Mis piernas ya sé que son preciosas. 

–Ah… eso, bien –contestó riendo.

–Tonto –bufó y unió sus labios de nuevo, con sus manos acariciando el pelo de Misha y su rostro. 

–No soy tonto, es tu culpa, me distraes con tus trucos –bromeó.

Mirjana rió sobre sus labios. –Pobrecito, se distrae conmigo –susurró divertida–.Vas a tener que aprendértelos mejor. 

–Sí, tengo muy mala memoria –bromeó–. Enséñamelos.

Ella se sentó sobre sus piernas. –¿Este primero? –preguntó llevando sus manos al borde de la camiseta, si no se había puesto sujetador era porque, aparte de no ser necesario con esa camiseta, quería dar otro paso, aunque eso la hiciera sonrojarse en ese momento. 

Misha asintió mirando expectante ese borde. Ella tiró de él despacio, hasta sacar por completo la prenda, dejarla en algún lugar del suelo y mirar a Misha con cierto nerviosismo. Él se quedó admirando sus tetas, nunca había visto unas desnudas tan de cerca. Hizo un esfuerzo consciente por elevar la mirada hasta el rostro de Mirjana observando su sonrojo y le sonrió también notando su nerviosismo, por eso dudó un poco en llevar sus manos o su boca a esa nueva parte descubierta que se moría por explorar. Se incorporó para besar sus labios mientras una mano subía por el costado de ella hasta que el pulgar delineó el pliegue del seno. Sin detener el beso, fue conquistando esa piel, sopesándolo, acariciando su contorno hasta que toda su mano estuvo cubriendo el pecho y después sus dedos se movieron sobre el pezón a la vez que su otra mano comenzaba a realizar el mismo proceso de conquista que había emprendido su gemela. 

Ese beso había hecho de efecto calmante para ella, la había tranquilizado cuando esa mano comenzó a ascender por su cuerpo para llegar a esa zona que ella le había ofrecido silenciosamente. Cuando sintió que esa mano la cubría un jadeo reverberó en su garganta, apreciando ese toque cálido, y el movimiento de esos dedos directamente sobre su pezón hizo que ese calor se comenzara a expandir por todo su cuerpo. Cortó un segundo el beso para deshacerse de la molesta camiseta de Misha, sin molestarse primero en tantear bajo ella. Su mano derecha subió por la espalda del joven hasta enredarse en su pelo para que no dejara de besarla, mientras que la otra recorría su pecho y su abdomen, traspasando el límite del pantalón y acariciando el muslo de él rozando casualmente su entrepierna. 

Misha jadeó ante ese toque, sacrificó una mano para desanudarse los pantalones y luego removerse bajo Mirjana para sacárselos. Cuando lo logró esa mano apretó el culo de ella antes de tirar de ella para que se tumbara y rodó para colocarse encima. Separó sus labios, la miró y sonrió, seguidamente bajó su cabeza hasta el lóbulo de la oreja derecha de ella y lo chupó y tiró juguetonamente de él mientras la mano con cuyo antebrazo no estaba sosteniéndose seguía acariciando un pecho y jugando con el pezón de un modo cada vez más atrevido, alguna vez apretándolo suavemente entre el pulga y el índice.

Mirjana gimió ladeando la cabeza para darle libre acceso a su oreja y su cuello, arqueando ligeramente la espalda para no perder el contacto de su pecho con esa mano. Las suyas habían seguido acariciando el torso de Misha sin pausa, hasta que se aventuraron más al sur, la derecha acariciando su polla un par de veces antes de rodearla con la mano sobre la ropa y la izquierda apretando una nalga empujándolo así hacia su otra mano. El chico gimió ante eso y continuó descendiendo por su cuerpo hasta que con una sonrisa empujó con la lengua el pezón que estaba desatendido, sonrió al escucharla gemir extasiada y se lo metió en la boca chupándolo, acariciándolo con la lengua y tirando de él con los dientes. Cuando se lo sacó de la boca, la miró más que divertido mientras daba pequeños lametones.

–¿T-te divi-ertes? –preguntó Mirjana cuando vio su mirada puesta en ella, con un deje de envidia en su voz, ella también quería saborearlo. 

Un poco por venganza metió la mano sobre su culo dentro de los calzoncillos, mientras la otra empezaba a moverse masturbándolo en movimientos lentos, sintiendo cómo se endurecía en su mano y sonriendo ante los sonidos que dejaba salir de sus labios. Misha apreció el calor de su mano directamente sobre la piel de su trasero, pensando en lo bien que se sentiría también si se atreviera a meterla por delante o más fácilmente quitarse la molesta prenda. Para corresponderla en su excitación en aumento, su mano descendió por el vientre de Mirjana, se desvió acariciando una pierna antes de acariciar el interior del muslo y finalmente frotar sobre la delgada ropa interior entre sus piernas.

Ella gimió empujando sus caderas ante ese placentero toque, sacó la mano de la ropa interior de Misha, subió acariciando su espalda y tiró de su pelo para que regresara a sus labios y poder besarlo intensamente. Bajó con su boca besando su mandíbula hasta su cuello, lamió, besó, chupó y arañó con los dientes ese punto largo rato antes de moverse a un punto que sabía que las camisetas ocultarían y dejar una pequeña marca, regresó a sus labios soltando su pelo y ambas manos se pusieron de acuerdo para coger el borde del bóxer en una muda pregunta. Misha se incorporó para quitárselo, impaciente, sin embargo, se quedó quieto cuando fue a volver a tumbarse sobre ella cuando vio la mirada de ella puesta en su erección, sintiéndose entre tímido y deseado.

La joven lo miró a los ojos, volvió su vista a esa nueva parte descubierta y de nuevo a los ojos azules de Misha. Se sonrojó, tragó duro y se movió despacio su mano hacia esa erección. Primero rozándola con las yemas y luego alejando la duda de su mente rodeándola con toda la mano. 

Él gimió y antes de pensarlo se empujó en esa mano, la miró, parecía estar bien con eso. Más confiado, volvió a cernirse sobre ella, ahogando sus jadeos y gemidos en su boca cuando la mano de ella comenzó a subir y bajar por su polla y él se empujaba en consonancia. Acarició un pecho y después bajó por el vientre, delineó el borde del tanga y fue metiendo la mano hasta llegar a tocar su humedad al no encontrar resistencia. Frotó el clítoris con el pulgar y sonrió cuando la vio retorcerse de placer, siguió con ese roce mientras índice y corazón tanteaban el contorno de su vagina, pensando si podría meterlos y hacerse una idea de lo que sería estar dentro. Mirjana elevó sus caderas ante ese toque inconscientemente y cuando entendió lo que él quería que le permitiera se tensó un segundo, y Misha dejó de tantear esa zona al notar cómo se contraía. La chica cerró los ojos avergonzada, besó su cuello, sus hombros y su rostro tratando de calmarse y también ofreciéndole una disculpa por su temor irracional. Bajó la mano libre hasta su ropa interior, tiró de ella para bajarla todo lo que le fue posible y unió su mano con la de Misha instándolo a que continuara. 

–Lo quiero… también –susurró con voz temblorosa aún sin abrir los ojos. 

Misha dudó un poco por su voz, pero no tenía razones para decirle que lo hiciera si no lo quería así. La besó y metió despacio el dedo índice en ese abrasador calor, tanteó el interior moviéndolo en círculos y observó las placenteras reacciones de Mirjana, lo movió sacándolo y metiéndolo, excitándola más y a sí mismo por la analogía. Viendo y sintiendo que se relajaba metió el otro, cuando ella reemprendió la tarea de masturbarlo él copió ese ritmo, su pulgar seguía rozando el clítoris con ese movimiento. 

Mirjana abrió los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo y el placer, nunca antes había sentido algo parecido. Ascendió con su mano por el pecho de Misha, e imitando lo que él había hecho en su pecho probó a ver cómo reaccionaba él, jugó con un pezón primero tanteando y al ver que eso lo excitaba más si era posible, lo apretó con dos dedos, tiró y lo acarició repetidamente. El calor y el placer fueron aumentando hasta que los movimientos de la mano que rodeaba su pene se aceleraron y sus caderas se movieron al encuentro de esos dedos que se introducían en su sexo. 

Misha sintió el orgasmo llegar y a Mirjana contraerse en torno a los dedos con los que la penetraba, ambos se corrieron gritando y diciendo palabras sin sentido sin restricciones mientras ella se retorcía y arqueaba, y él se derramaba en la mano de ella y entre sus vientres. Colapsó un minuto y cuando se incorporó un poco se sintió avergonzado al ver su corrida sobre el cuerpo de la chica, no era algo que hubiese podido evitar en ese momento, pero seguramente no le hacía ninguna gracia que la manchara de esa forma. Cogió unos pañuelos de la mesilla y la limpió en un movimiento un tanto nervioso y sonrojado hasta la raíz del cabello.

Ella lo miró, puso una mano sobre su mejilla y lo obligó a besarla, en el segundo siguiente a derrumbarse había extrañado los besos de Misha. No le importaba haberse manchado, no era tonta y sabía lo que iba a pasar y por nada del mundo lo hubiera detenido por cambiar de posición o algo así. 

–No me importa –susurró sobre sus labios antes de volver a besarlo lánguidamente. 

Misha asintió aliviado, había temido haberla cagado después de todo. Se movió para quedar tumbado de costado abrazándola por la cintura y cuando el beso se interrumpió se permitió observarla totalmente desnuda.

–Misha… no –pidió avergonzada.

Él despegó la vista de la curva de su cintura aunque al ascender sus ojos se detuvieron un segundo de más en sus pechos, al ver su rostro frunció un poco el ceño extrañado tanto por su petición que no tenía idea de a qué se refería ya que ahora no estaba haciendo nada, por lo que suponía que no podía cagarla, como por su expresión avergonzada. Las mujeres eran un enigma indescifrable, Gavrel se jactaba de que él no iba a tener que pasar por eso, no obstante, parecía haber sido capaz de descifrarlas bastante, sino no entendía qué hacía dando consejos todos los santos días. 

–¿Qué pasa? –no le quedó otra que preguntar.

–Me da… vergüenza que me mires… así –contestó–. Siento… calor –explicó, lo que sentía más que mostrarse desnuda ante él era lo que la desconcertaba y avergonzaba. 

Misha trató de unir ideas llegando a la conclusión de que no era una contestación muy racional, ya la había visto desnuda cuando se había quitado el tanga, ahora sólo lo hacía más tranquilamente, Mir era totalmente preciosa y excitante. Y si sentía calor era porque la excitaba que la observara, ¿pero por qué iba a tener un problema con que se excitara? ¡Por dios! Había metido dos dedos dentro de ella y no le había molestado excitarse por eso en absoluto.

–¿No puedo mirarte si no estamos liándonos? –intentó al menos sacar en claro alguna pauta.

Ella abrió y cerró la boca ante la pregunta. No, esa había sido la primera respuesta que le llegó a la mente, pero algo en su interior le dijo que ella deseaba que él la mirase, que la admirase… pero eso la hacía sentirse en cierta forma vulnerable ante él, era extraño, desconcertante. Estaba hecha un lío. 

–No lo sé –contestó girándose para acurrucarse contra él–. ¿Por qué quieres mirarme? 

–Me gusta, eres preciosa –se encontró contestando con sinceridad, sin pararse a pensarlo.

Mirjana se sonrojó más por su declaración, pero sonrió suavemente. –Gracias. Supongo que… no pasa nada porque lo hagas, pero me siento vulnerable.

Misha abrió y cerró la boca, y bajó la mirada, su gozo en un pozo ante las últimas palabras de la chica. –Lo siento, no quiero hacerte sentir mal. 

Ella negó con la cabeza. –No me siento mal, por eso es… desconcertante. Soy vulnerable, pero creo que estoy segura contigo –levantó la cabeza para mirarlo–. No tiene sentido. 

–Sí… –murmuró concordando Misha con ella sin poderlo evitar, maldiciéndose en el momento y la besó queriendo arreglarlo.

–Supongo que no me importa sentirme a tu merced –comentó sonriendo tímidamente. 

Misha sonrió y la besó rodando para quedar sobre ella de nuevo. –Toda para mí, voy a secuestrarte –bromeó.

–Quizá me deje secuestrar –contestó ella riendo. 

Él la besó con una sonrisa divertida y cuando se detuvo se mordió el labio cuestionándose si le podría preguntar si le apetecía enrollarse otra vez.

–¿Pasa algo? –preguntó ella extrañada por su expresión, acariciando su pelo con los dedos y abrazándolo con un brazo por el torso. 

El chico se dijo que tenía que ser valiente. –Yo… em… ¿te gustaría… otra vez?

Ella se sorprendió y abrió la boca, no se había esperado esa pregunta. –Sí… quiero –contestó y le sonrió ampliamente–. Bésame. 

Misha lo hizo y apuraron la tarde hasta que Mirjana tuviera que regresar a su casa para cuando fueran a avisarla de que era hora de cenar.

**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción que pone Mir es [ _Patience_ de Guns N’ Roses](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ErvgV4P6Fzc)


	19. Capítulo 19

_Martes 13 de agosto de 2013_

Misha se desplomó sobre ella unos segundos antes de retirarse para quedar tumbado a su lado con la respiración agitada. Dasha sonrió ampliamente después del segundo polvo, esas última veces había estado más ansioso después del reposo que tuvo que hacer por la pierna. Había sido una lástima que el plan no saliera bien, le hubiera gustado ir a consolarlo. 

–Deberíamos hacerlo más a menudo –comentó cuando recuperó el aliento. 

–Creo que el tiempo entre una vez y otra no está mal, pero puedo intentarlo –bromeó girándose para acariciarla incitantemente y llevar su boca a un pecho, tras atenderlo debidamente comenzó a descender por su cuerpo.

–Idiota –contestó ella arqueándose ante el toque, pero su intención era esperar un poco más antes del siguiente. Estiró las manos y tiró de su pelo para que volviera a ascender y besarlo–. Me refería a más días. Con las guardias es un rollo.

–Ya... pero hasta que sepamos a qué se deben estos ataques y los atrapemos es lo que toca, más turnos –contestó Misha, y se dijo que no quería caer en preocupaciones, eso ya lo hacía el resto del tiempo: revisar los informes y tratar de encontrar algo que se les escapara y le llevara a dar con los enemigos–. Le puedes echar toda la culpa a esa manada y su topo –replicó en un tono jovial antes de atacar su cuello.

–¿Cual es el próximo dí...ah… que tienes ronda? –preguntó ella jadeando a mitad de frase paseando sus manos por el torso de él.

–Pasado mañana –contestó volviendo a descender por su cuerpo.

Dasha hizo un sonido de desacuerdo. –Nunca nos toca los mismos días –se quejó dejándole hacer, ya tenía lo que quería, lo que necesitaba y corcoveó un poco incitándolo. 

–Ahora está el modo aleatorio, ya tocará… quizás en siete semanas –contestó sin darle importancia antes de finalmente llegar a pasar la lengua por su sexo.

Dasha se arqueó ante el contacto y gimió sonoramente apretando las sábanas con ambas manos. 

–Quizá... –contestó incorporándose volviendo a tirar de su pelo y haciendo que se colocara sobre ella para rodearlo con las piernas e instarlo a que entrara de una vez. 

Misha sonrió y la penetró una vez más al principio moviéndose lentamente, pero cuando Dasha comenzó a desesperarse y también Yersh alcanzó un ritmo frenético hasta llevarlos a la culminación. 

Dasha se quedó laxa con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción por varios motivos. Se levantó al rato para coger el teléfono y apresurarse en avisar a Yaroslav de que tenía información para esa misma tarde y giró el rostro para sonreírle a Misha. 

–Voy a tener que irme. 

–¿Ha ocurrido algo? Creía que no tenías nada que hacer –dijo Misha, no queriendo desprenderse de su calor tan rápidamente después del acto.

–Nada importante, tengo que arreglar unos documentos urgentes –contestó dejando el teléfono y acercándose para besarlo. 

Misha la besó sugestivamente atrayéndola por la nuca, pero no surtió efecto, igualmente se levantó para vestirse mientras él la observaba por primera vez preguntándose porqué seguía acostándose con ella. Ya tenía un control total del lobo en la cama, a falta de los ojos que le cambiaban de color, y con Dasha era sólo sexo, alguna conversación sobre horarios para saber cuándo volvían a quedar para follar y nada más. Ahora que se controlaba mejor sentía que podía aspirar a un poco más, no creía en el sueño rosa de enamorarse, tener una familia y ser feliz, entre otras cosas porque seguía sin estar dispuesto a exponerse de esa forma, a sufrir de nuevo, pero sí creía que merecía algo más que lo que tenía con Dasha, le gustaba que lo mimaran un poco, poder tener algún interés en común más que el sexo, lo que necesitaba era una amiga loba con derecho a roce, pero una amiga. La idea de volver a hacer amigos lo perturbó un tanto, hacía demasiado tiempo que no hacía ninguno, no contaba a Tiana, ella se le había adosado sin preguntar, por lo que no sabía cómo llevar eso de abrirse a alguien nuevo. Concluyó que lo mejor era consultarlo con la almohada más tranquilamente y se acomodó en las sábanas sin ánimo de levantarse en ese momento.

–Nos vemos otro día, Misha –se despidió Dasha mirándolo por última vez largamente, iba a ser una lástima si perdía ese cuerpo. Se encogió ligeramente de hombros, sonrió y salió del cuarto, ya encontraría otro con quien entretenerse cuando acabaran con el lobito.

***

_Lunes 19 de agosto de 2013_

–¡Misha! La comida –Mirjana llamó al lobo que estaba jugueteando con Nikon unos metros más lejos de donde ella se había sentado a descansar cuando llegaron a la mitad de la guardia. 

El lobo negro corrió y se empujó unas cuantas veces más con el blanco tirándose de las orejas o la cola antes de acudir al llamado de Mirjana, frenando casi en seco y por poco echándosele encima, antes de que la mujer pudiera reaccionar estaba metiendo el hocico en la mochila rebuscando.

–No seas impaciente –lo reprendió ella tirando del pellejo del cuello un poco para apartarlo y poder sacar el tupper con un gran filete de ternera para el lobo y el bocadillo de jamón para ella. Abrió el recipiente y lo dejó frente al lobo dándole una caricia.

Misha se apresuró a dejar el tupper reluciente hasta que no quedó absolutamente nada y, juguetón, acercó lentamente la boca abierta al bocadillo de Mirjana.

La mujer lo miró entrecerrando los ojos y levantó la mano con el bocadillo alejándolo de Misha. 

–Es _mi_ jamón –dijo haciendo hincapié en la palabra “mi”. 

Los ojos del lobo parecieron reír y frotó la cabeza contra su pierna, finalmente apoyando la cabeza en ellas y mirando hacia arriba. Mirjana lo miró fijamente tratando de resistirse a la mirada del lobo, siempre acababa cediendo, pero esa vez no iba a lograrlo. Mordió el bocadillo y masticó lentamente sin dejar de mirarlo. Le quedaba un par de mordiscos para terminar y no pudo resistirse más, suspiró y bajó la mano ofreciéndole lo que le quedaba de bocadillo. 

–Me vas a hacer tortitas para desayunar. 

Misha agitó la cola felizmente mientras consumía el trozo de bocadillo y después, siguiendo un impulso de Yersh, pasó a poner las patas sobre las rodillas de la mujer para llegar a dar un par de lamidas en su cara y frotar la cabeza cariñosamente en el hueco de su cuello.

Mirjana suspiró largamente ante el contacto cerrando los ojos un segundo y metiendo los dedos de una mano en el pelo del cuello del lobo, le resultaba demasiado sencillo dejarse mimar por Yersh y mimarlo a su vez. 

El lobo se apartó de golpe mirando tenso hacia el sur, moviéndose nerviosamente tras empujar a Zivon indicándole que había oído una llamada de socorro, apenas conteniéndose de salir corriendo a la llamada. Unos segundos después los otros lobos pudieron escuchar otra señal de aviso al oeste. El móvil de Vitya sonó poco después a la vez que les llegaba otro aviso en forma de grito desde el sudeste, ese caso estaba lo suficientemente próximo para que los humanos también alcanzaron a oírlo.

–Vitya –dijo Mirjana poniéndose en pie del mismo modo que el resto esperando las órdenes de su líder. 

–Al oeste, todos –contestó el hombre y empezó a correr seguido por Zivon. 

Mirjana los siguió mirando a Misha y sacando ya una pistola del cinturón. Corrieron por largos minutos, cada humano con su compañero lobo al lado, unos pocos pasos por delante, faltaba sólo unos pocos metros para llegar cuando siete lobos llegaron a recibirlos. Arremetieron contra ellos con todas sus fuerzas, más tratando de pasar esa barrera y llegar hasta los que los necesitaban que intentando liquidarlos. Cuando lograron pasar con tres de los enemigos persiguiéndoles, Anastasiya y Nikon se quedaron a la zaga para que sus enemigos no llegaran a atacar al resto por la espalda hasta que se internaron en la lucha encarnizada que mantenía la otra unidad. 

Uno de los cazadores estaba disparando desde el suelo con la pierna sangrante casi sacada de su sitio, con la mano que no disparaba acariciaba el cuerpo inmóvil de un lobo gris, los otros ocho no estaban en muy buenas condiciones, aunque parecían resistir frente a los catorce atacantes, pero habían sido más, había rastros de sangre y patas alejándose del lugar, aunque con su llegada habían ascendido a diecisiete, sólo eran dos menos si incluían al cazador en el suelo. 

Mirjana se lanzó sin esperar hacia uno de esos lobos que estaban saltando sobre un cazador que acababa de caer al suelo. No dudó a la hora de clavar un cuchillo en un costado del licántropo. Saltó a un lado disparando con la otra mano. Vitya controlaba a los lobos que intentaban acercarse a la pareja que estaba en el suelo mientras que los demás ayudaban a los cazadores del otro grupo. Misha peleaba sin alejarse mucho de Mirjana, tratando de impedir que cualquier lobo se acercara demasiado después de que ella atacara al primero con los cuchillos, consideraba más seguro que ella siguiera con sus balas. Estaba muy concentrado en ganar cada pelea del modo más rápido posible, no obstante, había algo en la ambiente que lo desconcertaba, algo que no le cuadraba, pero no podía pararse a pensar en qué era. 

Tiró del pelaje del lobo ártico contra el que estaba peleando logrando alejarlo, un lobo del otro grupo aliado se lanzó sobre este y en esos pequeños segundos de respiro la vio. No podía ser, pero lo era, reconocería su olor en cualquier parte y el propio en parte aún estaba en ella. Dasha estaba atacando a aquellos con los debería estar colaborando, estaba en el bando enemigo, dañando a sus compañeros sin la menor compasión a juzgar por los intentos de clavar los dientes en la pierna de Grisha que había perdido su pistola, pero tiraba con precisión las balas del recambio, Anastasiya estaba a pocos metros en el suelo en no muy buen estado. Sintió que la ira lo cegaba al comprender que ella había sido el topo, que de hecho lo poco que habían hablado durante sus sesiones de sexo había sido de horarios para realizar los ataques, que por su culpa habían atacado a Mirjana y probablemente habrían elegido ese día para atacar sabiendo que ellos tenían guardia pese a que no pudieran saber en qué cuadrante estarían, aunque no podía comprender a qué se debía esa fijación con su grupo, pero en ese momento no estaba para analizar nada. 

Otro lobo se lanzó hacia él y lo apartó rápidamente apretando las fauces en torno a las del otro y atravesando el cuello. Acertó a comprobar que Mirjana estaba bien respaldada por Vitya, Zivon y una pareja de la otra unidad antes de salir corriendo hacia el objeto de la ira que estaba dejando tomar a Yersh casi todo el control. Impactó contra el lobo totalmente negro que era Dasha haciéndola caer y dejar de atacar a Grisha, la loba logró levantarse antes de que él volviera a lanzarse sobre ella y se enzarzaran en una lucha.

Mirjana se deshizo de una loba marrón que la había derribado mientras intentaba que una pareja dejaran tranquilos a Rinat y Kirill. Lanzó su pistola lejos cuando las balas se acabaron y sacó la más pequeña que tenía en la bota. Buscó a su alrededor y se sorprendió de encontrar a Misha en una gran pelea con un licántropo que le resultó demasiado familiar. Se apresuró a abrirse paso para ayudarlo. 

Vio como esa loba clavaba los colmillos en la espalda de Misha y no pudo más que apresurar el paso tratando de apuntar hacia ese enemigo. No vio como un lobo blanco se lanzaba contra ella lanzándola al suelo. Se removió logrando que el lobo no la mordiera y lo lanzó lejos con las piernas, en el proceso se retorció el tobillo. Se levantó come pudo y volvió a avanzar hacia su compañero que revolcándose había logrado librarse de la loba a su espalda y en ese momento la sujetaba por la yugular.

Dasha aún trataba de liberarse, aunque se había roto una pata trasera cuando Misha se había girado y sentía que estaba perdiendo sangre, no obstante, sabía que no iba a morir por eso y podía ver algo de humana inteligencia en los ojos del otro que segundos antes habían estado llenos de fiereza animal. Por eso sabía que no iba a morir, que Misha pretendía dejarla viva para interrogarla y devolverle los meses sonsacándole información sin que el pobre incauto se percatara de nada. Sólo conservó algo de esperanza porque sus compañeros lograran acabar con él de modo que éste se llevara su secreto a la tumba cuando un lobo marrón y otro blanco lo apartaron de ella comenzando a atacarlo.

Mirjana vio con horror cómo el collar de pelo blanco se iba tiñendo de rojo. Forzando el tobillo corrió llegando de una vez con él y sin pensarlo arrolló a uno de los dos lobos apartándolo de Misha. Sacó ambos cuchillos que llevaba en los muslos y cortó la piel del lobo al mismo tiempo que se ponía en pie. Empezó a golpear al licántropo como podía, esperando deshacerse de él para poder ayudar a Misha con el otro. 

Misha ignoró el dolor de la herida en un lado del cuello cerca de la cruz y trató de alcanzar la yugular del lobo blanco, al no tener éxito tras varios intentos, pasó sin que nada lo avisara a atacar las patas, logrando rasgar la piel en rápidas dentelladas para evitar que volviera a cogerlo por el cuello, finalmente, logró desestabilizarlo y atacó el vientre hiriéndolo gravemente para después ir hacia el marrón que atacaba a Mirjana, sin olvidarse de que tenía que cuidar que nadie ayudara a Dasha a escapar.

Antes de que Misha llegara a por el lobo marrón éste saltó hacia Mirjana que se agachó en el momento exacto y clavó con fuerza los dos cuchillos en su vientre sin dejarlo así poder unirse a sus compañeros que estaban empezando la huída. Cuando su compañero vio que estaba a salvo cambio de dirección y ella no tardó en seguirlo, parecía que quería atrapar a esa loba negra. En la carrera sacó la pistola de dardos y cuando Misha atrapó a esa loba ella disparó para dormirla y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo respirando agitadamente.

Yersh había querido mantener a Dasha sujeta con los dientes, tirando de su cuello cuando se le antojara, quería que sufriera el dolor que él estaba sintiendo con su traición y la que sentía que él mismo había ejercido inconscientemente, por lo que cuando ésta fue sedada la rabia quedó insatisfecha y se quedó gruñéndola hasta que la mano de Zivon transformado se plantó en su cabeza.

–¿Qué tienes ahí, chico? Gruñir a alguien inconsciente no sirve de mucho, habla –ordenó el hombre.

Misha se alejó reticente y tras dar un paseíllo de un lado a otro convenció a Yersh de que le dejara hacer a él. Se transformó, sus ojos aún amarillos y rechinando los dientes. 

–Es… –resopló por la nariz, aún sentía semejante cabreo que le costaba hablar en vez de seguir gruñendo, ni siquiera estaba acusando su desnudez, mucho menos la del otro– Dasha Emin.

Vitya parpadeó sin creerlo, pero se apresuró a ordenar que cogieran a la mujer y la llevaran a la base. 

Mirjana se levantó al escuchar las palabras de su compañero también sorprendida, se acercó cojeando un poco hasta él y estiró una mano para acariciar su pelo tratando de relajarlo. 

–Tenemos que curarte –dijo con voz suave. 

–No es tanto –dijo alejándose de ese toque, en ese momento no quería más toques de nadie, y se acercó a ayudar a Grisha a llevar a Anastasiya hasta los coches resistiéndose a volver a transformarse en Yersh viendo que de ese modo no podría ayudar mucho ya.

La mujer lo miró, no estaba dolida por el rechazo, pero sí preocupada por el estado alterado de Misha aunque sabía que podía sobrellevarlo no podía dejar de preocuparse. Miró a Vitya y a Zivon con duda en los ojos. 

–¿Qué hago? –estaba casi segura de que esa era una de las primeras veces que pedía ayuda abiertamente a los dos hombres que lideraban su grupo, pero realmente no sabía qué hacer y no quería pensar en la posibilidad de que Misha estuviera pasando por lo mismo que cinco años atrás o peor. 

–Deja que pare de sintonizar demasiado con la ira de su yo lobo, prueba mañana… o después de la Luna llena –contestó Zivon mirando al cielo, a la Luna que le faltaba una noche para estar llena–, sino cuando le sonsaquemos algo a esa loba se le pasará un poco –dijo pasando a mirar fijamente a Misha atento a cuando finalmente cayera, intuía que no iba a haber otro modo de que se estuviera quieto y se dejara curar esa herida demasiado aparatosa.

Vitya asintió de acuerdo con su compañero y también fue a ayudar a sus compañeros. –Ve a que te venden el tobillo –le recomendó a la joven revolviéndole un poco el pelo cariñosamente. 

Mirjana no contestó, sólo se sentó en un árbol para dejar que un cazador la vendara esperando lo mismo que Zivon sin saberlo y sólo relajándose cuando las piernas de Misha finalmente cedieron por agotamiento y pudieron curarlo como era debido.

***

_Viernes 23 de agosto de 2013_

Abrió los ojos que sentía pesados, miró el reloj, era tarde, muy tarde, las cuatro de la tarde, pero no tenía ánimo de levantarse. La última noche de Luna llena la había pasado cazando y corriendo sin descanso para liberar su ira. Como resultado esa mañana se sentía con el estómago demasiado lleno como para no volver a probar bocado en unos días y drenado, más después de que esa madrugada hubiera pasado por la central antes de ir a casa y le hubieran dicho que Dasha era un caso imposible por el momento. No había soltado prenda, excepto para hablar de la gran colaboración de él. _“Grandísima puta”_. Le daban ganas de destriparla, quizás esa era la razón por la que no le habían dejado acercarse a la celda de la mujer y probar a hacer sus preguntar, tratar de analizarla por si se les escapaba algo al resto y él pudiera dar con ello. 

Dasha sólo había dicho que los cazadores y los perros que los ayudaban se merecían que los aniquilaran, las razones de esas alegaciones al parecer eran información clasificada, él no dudaba que ya que le había dado por hablar hubiera soltado la historia completa, fuera cierta o no, tampoco dudaba que era una gran mentirosa. Él ahora se lamentaba de no haber prestado más atención cuando sentía que había algo que no le cuadraba, algo que se le escapaba cuando estaba con ella. Quizás era por ello por lo que había pasado la mayor parte de esos días convertido en Yersh, creía que era su parte lobo la que lo había sabido y debería haber estado más atento a las señales, ¡por dios, habían tratado de matar a Mirjana por culpa de su ingenuidad! 

Se aovilló más sobre sí mismo bajo las sábanas, asomando lo justo la cabeza para mirar la puerta de la habitación, pero sin querer salir. Varios minutos después, movió las orejas atento al escuchar a Mirjana subir las escaleras, inesperadamente encontrándose extrañando verla, sentirla acariciar su cuello, tras las orejas, su pelo… Misha asumió que debía ser el cansancio, aunque era cierto que casi no la había visto en esos tres días.

Mirjana se paró frente a la puerta de la habitación de Misha. Había dejado pasar el día siguiente del ataque, los tres días de Luna llena y ya se sabía que Dasha no iba a decir nada, pero Misha parecía que no estaba por la labor de tan siquiera verla y eso le molestaba de un modo un tanto extraño en ella. Sentía que no podía seguir en esa situación más tiempo, que Misha no podía seguir así, y por eso estaba parada ahí en ese momento, aunque no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que iba a hacer. 

Suspiró pasándose una mano por el pelo y apretó con la otra el borde de la camiseta que la cubría. Dio los dos pasos que la separaban de la puerta, llamó y tras unos segundo abrió lentamente la puerta para asomarse a la habitación de su compañero. Se sorprendió de verlo aún con forma de lobo a pesar de que hacía tiempo que podía haber vuelto a su forma humana y se acercó un poco más confiada teniendo a Yersh delante aunque en el fondo fuera lo mismo. 

–Misha –susurró llamándolo, y también queriendo comprobar si era bien recibida acercándose hasta estar al borde de la cama. 

Él elevó la cabeza un poco y la miró, sus orejas estaban un poco echadas hacia atrás mostrando su estado de ánimo. Ella le devolvió la mirada y lentamente movió las manos para meter los dedos en el pelaje del lobo esperando que no se alejara de ese contacto como había hecho en el bosque el día del ataque. Lejos de cumplir con ese miedo, Misha empujó la cabeza hacia esa mano y cerró los ojos relajado cuando la caricia continuó apartando la sábana de su cabeza.

El alivio que sintió ella casi la hace sonreír, rascó suavemente tras sus orejas y se subió a la cama poniéndose primero de rodillas más cerca del lobo. Sin detener la caricia se inclinó hasta quedar tumbada de costado con el rostro muy cerca del del lobo y sus manos rodeándole el cuello acariciando tras sus orejas. 

Al poco el lobo lamió su rostro, soltando algún que otro gemido lastimero, Misha se sentía apenado por haberla descuidado, ella también había resultado herida en la batalla y no había estado para apoyarla.

Mirjana cerró los ojos ante la carantoña. –No te preocupes, todo irá bien –susurró–. Te hizo daño, ¿verdad? No dejaré que vuelvan a hacerlo.

Misha se detuvo ladeando la cabeza ante sus palabras, no estando seguro de a qué se refería. Pensaba que hablaba de Dasha, pero ella no le había dañado fuera de que a nadie le gustaba que lo utilizaran, por ello no sabía a qué se refería con eso, su dolor venía de que por culpa de eso había puesto a toda la manada en peligro, especialmente a ella.

Mirjana lo miró, siguió acariciando su pelo y cerró de nuevo los ojos. –Estabas con ella, ¿no? Te… gustaba. No es justo que pases por eso otra vez –explicó con cierta culpa en la voz. 

Él se la quedó mirando, soltó el aire más fuerte por la nariz y llegó a la resolución de que iba a tener que cambiar y hablar con ella, aclarar aquello, no podía dejar que se montara sus películas, más cuando resultada que era a ella a quien acababa doliendo aquello a juzgar por el tono de voz. Se levantó, se movió bajo la sábana colocándola mejor y se transformó quedando con la sábana cubriéndolo, sacó la cabeza, pero siendo consciente de su desnudez y la gran cercanía de ella en su cama sólo la miró un momento de soslayo antes de bajar la mirada.

–Hola –saludó tímidamente en un primer instante, suspiró y procedió a aclarar eso–. No estaba con ella, sólo… –bufó por la nariz– follábamos y después me hacía preguntas de las guardias como quien no quiere la cosa para atacaros –explicó acabando por rechinar los dientes, bufó una vez más tras una profunda respiración tratando de no volver a exaltarse–. Así que lo único que me duele es no haberme dado cuenta antes pese a que sabía que se me escapaba algo y casi te matan, casi acaban con todos por esto.

Mirjana se estremeció ante la mención del ataque cuando había salido a correr y volvió a llevar una mano a su pelo para seguir acariciándolo, en parte para relajarlo y en parte porque también la ayudaba a ella hacerlo. 

–No fue tu culpa. Podría haberle pasado a cualquiera –contestó–. Y yo te dije que parecía buena para ti. 

Él negó ante las últimas palabras quitándole importancia. –Ya, pero me pasó a mí y podría haberme dado cuenta antes, puedo registrar mil detalles que otros no ven y no me dio la gana asimilar una mentira detrás de otra. Así que sí, Mirjana, en gran parte es mi culpa –rebatió, pese a su enfado era incapaz de apartarse de sus caricias.

Ella se movió acercando un poco más su rostro a él, cerrando los ojos y pasando a acariciar su mejilla con las yemas cada cierto tiempo. 

–Pero no sirve de nada que te quedes aquí culpándote o pensando qué hubiera pasado si hubieras hecho caso a lo que sentías. Ahora sabes que no debes ignorarlo –contestó sin contradecir la conclusión a la que él había llegado, no conseguiría hacerlo cambiar de opinión, ya lo sabía. 

–Ya… bueno, pero tampoco puedo hacer… nada. Y ahora estoy… cansado –contestó interrumpiéndose cada vez que esos dedos pasaban por su rostro, ese gesto era distinto, más dulce, y se sentía más íntimo con la mayor proximidad de Mirjana.

–Descansa –sugirió Mirjana con la voz demasiado calmada, casi adormilada–. Pero no digas que no puedes hacer nada, puedes seguir protegiéndome –añadió en un tono más bajo, y en ese estado de paz sonrió sinceramente con algo de dulzura. 

–Mir… –musitó él, sintiendo que algo saltaba en su interior al ver esa dulzura en ella.

–Descansa, Misha. No pienses más en eso –susurró ella aovillándose un poco. 

Él no dijo nada más, se quedó mirándola un rato aún sorprendido por haber visto ese atisbo de la antigua Mirjana, la dulce Mir, y pese a todo tardó en dormirse debido a la inseguridad en sí mismo, diciéndose cuando el sueño volvió a hacer presa de él que después de todo él no era de moverse mientras dormía, por lo que ella no corría peligro.

***

Fue saliendo de la bruma del sueño horas después, se sentía muy cálido y… aprisionado, no, no era del todo la palabra, era como cuando años atrás dormía con Gavrel sólo que el calor venía de delante y la presión alrededor de su torso no era tan fuerte. Despejándose, registró el olor de Mirjana demasiado cerca. Se decidió a abrir los ojos y se encontró con el rostro de la mujer tan relajado como lo había dejado horas atrás, era realmente hipnotizador observarla así y al mismo tiempo sabía que no debía hacerlo, verla así le recordaba todo lo que había dejado atrás, las razones por las que él no tenía fotos de nadie, todos los recuerdos estaban en una caja criando polvo. Suspiró y su respiración al chocar con el rostro de Mirjana la hizo mover la nariz graciosamente, él sonrió dulcemente, conteniendo una risa y decidió que tenía que intentar levantarse. Tenerla en su cama con sólo una sábana entre su piel hacía que Yersh se inquietara, algo nada recomendable teniendo en cuenta la posesividad que había generado desde el principio hacia ella.

Se incorporó un poco, reculó despacio hasta el borde de la cama un poco más atrás y se deslizó con sumo cuidado mirando que no se despertara. Arrodillado junto a la cama, libre de su abrazo, contuvo el aliento unos segundos y al ver que no despertaba caminó hasta el armario para conseguirse algo de ropa antes de ir al baño.

Mirjana se removió una vez empezó a echar en falta esa calidez a su lado y tener algo que abrazar. Con movimientos lentos y adormilados trató de reunir suficiente sábana como para que eso le sirviera. Se aovilló empezando a despertar del todo al no conseguirlo y empezando a registrar que esa no era su cama, algo extraño porque no recordaba haber salido de casa. Un tenue olor masculino llegó a sus fosas nasales y lo asoció al que provenía de aquello que había usado a modo de peluche. En eso las imágenes de haber entrado al cuarto de Misha y haberse tumbado con él llegaron a su mente, pero no recordaba haberse dormido. Frunció el ceño y finalmente abrió los ojos sin moverse de su posición. 

Se sorprendió de que lo primero que viera fuera a Misha dándole la espalda, de pie frente al armario, y bastante tranquilo teniendo en cuenta que ella estaba delante. Sin saber bien porqué no hizo ningún sonido para no llamar su atención y lo recorrió detenidamente con la mirada. Los músculos algo más marcados por el ejercicio diario se movían mientras buscaba la ropa, bajó por su espalda deteniéndose un poco más en su culo cuando se inclinó un poco para coger algo del armario, siguió bajando por sus piernas largas, descubriendo una suave cicatriz de un mordisco, probablemente el del lobo que lo había maldito. Ante eso se encogió un poco, pero no podía apartar la vista de él, más cuando pudo verlo de perfil cuando él trató de alcanzar algo del lateral. Se humedeció los labios sin percatarse y los dejó entreabiertos. Las reprimendas de su mente por tener esos pensamientos en ese momento no llegaban a calar demasiado en ella como para hacerla apartar la mirada, al contrario, las imágenes de ella volviendo a recorrer ese cuerpo con los dedos no hacían más que nublar su mente y conseguir que su temperatura aumentara ligeramente sonrojando sus mejillas. 

El hombre logró coger los pantalones cortos que parecían querer hibernar demasiado pronto en su armario cuando sintió a Yersh un tanto alterado, lo siguiente que supo era que se debía a algo que estaba captando su nariz y aún estaba girándose despreocupadamente con su ropa en una mano cuando supo lo que ese picante y sensual olor indicaba y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Mirjana. Se cubrió con la ropa y sonrojó al ver esa mirada hambrienta recorrerle a sus anchas, saberse causante de esa excitación. Yersh quería acercarse a acariciar, lamer y tomar el cuerpo de la mujer, él trató de inculcarle un poco de raciocinio, eso que tanto quería el lobo no iba a pasar, eran las normas y Mirjana no estaba realmente interesada en él, además ella era diferente a… esa maldita arpía en muchos sentidos: era humana, él podría dañarla, y era Mir, ella tenía la capacidad de dañarlo de nuevo.

–Y-yo… eh… ¿has dormido bien? –se le ocurrió decir cuando el silencio y la mirada de ella sobre él se alargó. 

Mirjana parpadeó registrando las palabras de él y se sintió mal por avergonzarlo, se incorporó en la cama y apartó la mirada de Misha con esfuerzo. 

–Sí. Gracias por no despertarme –contestó pasándose una mano por el pelo peinándolo–. Lo siento, ya te dejo vestirte –agregó decidiendo que lo mejor sería salir de allí y se puso en pie dándole la espalda. 

–N-no hay de qué –contestó con los ojos puestos en el suelo, no mirarla ayudaba a mantener los impulsos de Yersh a raya. 

Ella no dijo más, se acercó a la puerta y salió mirándolo por última vez antes de cerrar la puerta. Seguidamente se metió en el baño dispuesta refrescarse antes de ir a su propia habitación esperando poder dormir las horas que quedaban hasta el día siguiente, no quería utilizar el maldito conejito de Gavrel. 

**Continuará...**


	20. Capítulo 20

_Martes 14 de agosto de 2007_

De nuevo estaba sola en casa, sus padres habían tenido que salir a trabajar esa tarde apresuradamente y según le había dicho tardarían al menos hasta la tarde del día siguiente en regresar. Por poco había conseguido convencer a Gavrel de no hacer una fiesta en su casa, había tenido que prometerle que aprovecharía esa libertad para “hincarle el diente” a Misha, palabras textuales de su amigo. Aunque claro, la idea de estar con su novio en su casa sin interrupción ya se le había ocurrido a ella sola, más desde que había decidido por sí misma que ya era hora de dar el siguiente paso. Por eso en cuanto lo supo le mandó un mensaje a Misha invitándole esa noche y se había puesto a prepararlo todo. Había limpiado su habitación, había preparado una lasaña de verduras, había llevado platos y cubiertos a la mesa de café en frente de la chimenea que había encendido, se había dado un relajado baño con sales y se había arreglado a conciencia hidratando su piel para que estuviera suave y peinando su pelo para que quedara más liso. Luego se puso el nuevo conjunto de lencería que había comprado con Gavrel, todo de encaje azul, y un vestido que dejaba entrever su figura gracias a la suave tela. Esperó pacientemente a que Misha llamara a la ventana, aunque no pudo hacer nada con el nerviosismo que llevaba alojado en su estómago desde la tarde. 

Misha llamó a la ventana y esperó a que le abriera mirando hacia su casa, cuando lo dejó entrar, entró rápidamente sonriendo con una bolsa con bebidas en la mano y la besó. 

–¿Dónde está toda la gente, la música y la bebida? –bromeó.

–¿No la ves? Están por todas partes –contestó sonriendo divertida y volvió a besarlo–. Se me han debido colar fantasmas entonces. 

–Después de todo Gavrel va a tener razón y lo que se mudó a la casa de al lado fueron fantasmas –rió él.

–Igual tu novia es una chica que murió y no lo sabes, ¿le has preguntado si puede atravesar paredes? 

–Estoy bastante seguro de que no es un fantasma, es muy caliente –contestó con una sonrisa ladeada y la recorrió con la mirada antes de volver a mirarla a los ojos.

Mirjana se sonrojó, pero sonrió. –¿Quieres que dé una vuelta? –bromeó y haciéndolo despacio sin esperar respuesta. 

–¿Otra vez? Se me olvidó mirar el vestido –bromeó.

–Me da igual el vestido –contestó Mirjana abrazándolo tras el cuello y uniendo sus labios–. Hice la cena. 

–Huele bien, a… pasta y queso… –dijo olfateando con una sonrisa.

–Lasaña de verdura –confirmó ella. 

–Eres la mejor –la halagó y la besó–. ¿Cuándo me la puedo zampar?

–Cuando termine de gratinarse y la saquemos del horno. Más o menos… en dos minutos –calculó y lo cogió de la mano para llevarlo a la cocina–. ¿Quieres meter la bebida en la nevera?

–Mejor, sí. Y traje una botella de vodka, por si acaso –contestó Misha.

Ella rió haciendo hueco en la nevera y luego metiendo el vodka en el congelador. Lo hizo sentarse en una silla a esperar y ella tomó asiento en sus piernas para besarlo largamente. 

–Ha hecho “clín” –informó el chico cuando escuchó el reloj del horno.

–Veo que tienes hambre –lo picó ella levantándose y poniéndose las manoplas para no quemarse al sacar la lasaña. La puso en una bandeja y la cogió para ir al salón con ella–. Vamos. Coge la bebida. 

Misha la siguió al instante. –Es sólo que ya que te has molestado y tal… –se excusó.

–Claro, claro –rió ella empezando a partir la lasaña y sirviéndole un trozo grande. 

Misha comió con una expresión de deleite mientras charlaban y aludiendo a la misma excusa que le había dado cuando ella le había echado en cara su hambre, repitió hasta quedar lleno.

–No me digas que hay postre –pidió al terminar.

–No me dio tiempo a hacer nada en especial, tampoco quiero que acabes como una bolita –bromeó ella acercándose hasta él–. ¿Te llenaste mucho? 

–Estaba muy bueno –contestó Misha–, hacía siglos que no comía lasaña.

Ella sonrió ampliamente. –Me alegro de que te haya gustado, quería hacer algo especial para hoy –comentó abrazándolo y besando su mejilla. 

–No me aprietes mucho –dijo risueño.

–Comiste demasiado –le dijo ella a modo de reprimenda aunque su rostro no mostraba para nada enfado y añadió en voz más baja, casi para sí misma–. Más espera. 

–¿Qué esperas? –preguntó curioso habiendo llegado a oírla.

Mirjana maldijo interiormente y se sonrojó apartando la mirada y removiéndose. –N-nada. 

–¿N-nada? –la imitó riendo.

–¡No te burles! –pidió la pelirroja y se removió de nuevo–. Yo… había pensado que hoy… podíamoshacerloporprimeravez –dijo lo último en voz más baja y rápidamente. 

–¿Qué? –preguntó Misha sin haber entendido ese guirigay de palabras.

Mirjana tomó aire, sonrojada furiosamente. –Quiero que hoy sea nuestra primera vez. 

Misha boqueó sorprendido. –¿D-de verdad? –preguntó sin creérselo, llevaban casi dos meses juntos y especialmente las últimas dos semanas había estado todo bastante caliente, pero parecía que el momento no iba a llegar nunca.

Ella asintió. –Si quieres… claro. 

Él no sabía qué estaría bien que dijera y con qué la piciaría, por lo que optó por sonreír, abrazarla y besarla, lamentando haber comido tanto, no podía moverse. Ella correspondió al beso, ralentizándolo y haciéndolo más calmado. 

–Hay tiempo –dijo ella entre beso y beso. 

Misha asintió, aunque se sentía impaciente y nervioso ahora que sabía lo que había planeado, lo que había decidido, que sería ese día. Estuvieron en el salón besándose y viendo una película y cuando ésta acabó subieron a la habitación de la chica. El nerviosismo de ella era patente y trató de alejarlo entregándose a sus labios. Él se concentró también en besarla abrazándola por la cintura y acariciando su pelo mientras daban pasos de ciego hasta caer en la cama. Se miraron un momento antes de seguir besándose, acariciándose con una timidez ya superada hacía tiempo, pero ese día era diferente a los anteriores. La ayudó a deshacerse de la camiseta y siguió besándola y acariciando su cuerpo sobre la fina tela del vestido.

Mirjana acariciaba el torso de Misha con las yemas de los dedos, como si fuera la primera vez que lo había. Se incorporó un poco e instó al chico a sacarle el vestido, y seguidamente le desabrochó los pantalones sin pensar demasiado. Aunque sus toques eran tímidos ella seguía queriendo deshacerse de la molesta ropa pronto. Misha se levantó para sacarse los pantalones mientras observaba el encaje azul sobre la pálida piel de Mirjana, y habiendo notado su prisa por desnudarle, tras un segundo de duda se quitó también los calzoncillos. Volvió a tumbarse sobre ella besándola, las manos de ella llegaron a su culo descubierto y él movió su cabeza a la oreja y después al cuello y hombro de la chica, mientras una mano se movía por el costado, trataba de llegar a la espalda y el cierre del sujetador sin éxito. La besó una vez más al tiempo que la abrazaba y los hizo girar.

Ella lo miró sorprendida por el cambio de posición, nunca había estado encima de ese modo. Respiró hondo y bajó su boca hasta su cuello, lamiendo su clavícula con la punta de la lengua, besando su nuez de Adán y chupando la unión del cuello con su hombro. Sintió cómo esa vez él le conseguía desabrochar el sujetador y se separó unos segundos para quitárselo. Pegó su pecho al de él jadeando por la cálida sensación. Sus manos recorrieron su pecho deteniéndose en puntos estratégicos excitándolo. Misha disfrutó de poder disponer sin problemas de ambas manos para recorrer el cuerpo de Mirjana, una mano acunaba un pecho, la otra acariciaba sus espalda, sus caderas y sus nalgas, jugueteando de vez en cuando con la tira del tanga, mientras gemía sonoramente por la atención a su cuello, en parte era un gusto no tener que maltratarse los labios para no hacerlo como cuando se colaba en la habitación de la chica por las noches con sus padres en la casa.

Mirjana siguió bajando hasta que su lengua rozó uno de los pezones de Misha, el jadeo de él la hizo sonreír y repetir la acción a conciencia antes de cogerlo con los labios y chupar un poco. Sus manos habían seguido ese descenso, la izquierda se quedó sujetando la cadera de él acariciando de vez en cuando una nalga con los dedos, mientras que la otra había alcanzado su miembro, lo había acariciado tentativamente, acunado sus testículos y finalmente lo había rodeado con ella haciendo que se endureciera más rápido. El gimió placenteramente y tiró de la única prenda que quedaba sobre el cuerpo de Mirjana, consiguiendo que se levantara de estar sentada sobre él un momento para sacársela. Apretó sus nalgas un momento con ambas manos cuando un dedo de ella presionó en el glande, después una ascendió hasta volver a torturar un pecho y la otra se coló entre sus piernas para masturbarla. En el momento en que ella se arqueó hacia sus dedos, la instó a unir sus labios y no la dejó volver a descender por su cuerpo, en su lugar la mantuvo más alzada para al fin poder llevarse sus pezones a la boca. 

Ella se mantenía sobre un brazo aferrándose a las sábanas mientras gemía y se removía sin saber hacia qué estimulación hacerlo. Su mano derecha no había dejado de masturbar a Misha y cada vez lo sentía más excitado. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo lo soltó, obviando su protesta, y lo obligó a abandonar también sus acciones para besarlo. 

–Misha… quiero… –no consiguió acabar la frase a pesar de saber muy bien qué quería. 

Misha se obligó a calmarse un poco, la besó acariciando su rostro y los hizo cambiar de posición. Se separó un momento y sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón los dos condones que siempre llevaba desde que por su dieciséis cumpleaños Gavrel le regalara una caja, entre otras cosas igualmente vergonzosas para entregarlas en público. Mirjana lo miró, ni siquiera había pensado en eso con todos los nervios y se preguntó si Misha siempre llevaba encima. Se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa y sus piernas se cerraron inconscientemente cuando lo vio acercarse de nuevo. Él se sorprendió por esa acción de rechazo, detuvo su acercamiento quedándose sentado en el borde de la cama y bajó la mirada sin saber qué hacer al respecto, dolía y era muy frustrante que lo rechazara más llegados a ese punto, pero tampoco podía apresurarla si ella no estaba segura de querer acostarse con él, no estaría bien, para saber eso no necesitaba la vocecilla de Gavrel reprendiéndolo en su cabeza.

–No tiene que ser hoy, no importa –musitó, logró no mostrar su frustración, no así el dolor por completo.

Mirjana parpadeó confusa. –Pero… yo quiero hoy –replicó y se incorporó para ir hasta él y abrazarlo–. ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Qué hice? –preguntó apenada por haberle hecho sentir mal, lo sabía, lo había notado en su voz. Ella estaba nerviosa, casi muerta de miedo, pero quería, lo quería–. T-te quiero, Misha. 

–Y yo –contestó mirándola y sorprendiéndose de la certeza de su contestación en el momento en que lo dijo–. Yo… creí que cambiaste de opinión, porque… te… cerraste.

Ella frunció el ceño. –¿Me cerré? –Misha sólo asintió, jugueteando nervioso con los condones en la mano. La chica pensó a qué se estaba refiriendo hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que sus piernas se habían cerrado–. Lo siento… no me di cuenta de que… estoy nerviosa y… Quiero seguir, estoy asustada, pero quiero seguir. 

–Yo… también estoy nervioso –admitió Misha. 

Mirjana sonrió tímidamente, lo abrazó más fuerte y lo besó haciendo que volviera a tumbarse sobre ella. Le cogió uno de los condones con la mano temblorosa y lo abrió sacando el preservativo. 

–¿Cómo…? –preguntó mostrándole el condón. 

Misha tomó una honda respiración, cogió el condón de sus manos, tocándose echó el prepucio hacia atrás y explicó a la vez que se lo ponía:

–Hay que desenrollarlo un poco para ver por qué lado es. Se aprieta la punta para que no quede aire y… dejar espacio, y se estira –concluyó la explicación estirando el condón hasta la base, sus manos temblaban un poco.

Ella asintió, pero no dijo nada, sólo lo hizo volver a inclinarse para besarlo de nuevo. Abrió sus piernas flexionándolas y Misha se colocó entre ellas. Trató de calmarse acariciándolo un poco más sin dejar de besarlo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no iba a relajarse por mucho que esperara y rompió el beso para mirarlo al tiempo que movía las caderas para rozar su sexo con la erección de Misha. Él se posicionó en su entrada y la besó acariciando su rostro.

–Voy a entrar, ¿sí? –sintió la necesidad de confirmarlo, ella asintió tomando aire. 

Misha entró un poco despacio, gimiendo ante la sensación, le dio un corto beso, la miró comprobando que iba bien y se empujó de una sola vez hasta la base como Yerik les había contado una vez. Se quedó quieto, por una parte para no correrse vergonzosamente rápido ante el calor y presión que lo envolvía, y por otra un poco asustado por el grito de Mirjana, levantó la cabeza y escrutó su rostro. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, al igual que sus manos, respiraba agitadamente y se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza, en cierto modo había esperado eso, sabía que pasaba la primera vez, pero ese dolor un tanto punzante le había sorprendido y no había podido contener el quejido. 

–Mir… ¿te he…? –se cortó a media pregunta contestándose a sí mismo, claro que la había hecho daño, no había más que verla–. Lo siento. ¿Quieres que me salga? –preguntó asustándose al ver que su expresión no mutaba, quizás tendría que haber hecho algo que no sabía.

La chica negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta, liberó su labio soltando aire lentamente, el dolor empezaba a desaparecer, y finalmente abrió los ojos y lo miró. 

–Estoy bien… –aseguró–. La primera vez… duele. A algunas más que a otras –explicó, no quería que se sintiera mal por algo no podía haber evitado y lo besó dulcemente. 

Misha correspondió al beso mientras repartía más caricias por su rostro y cuerpo. –¿Puedo… moverme? –preguntó cuando sus labios se separaran, sabiendo que era normal se había tranquilizado y sido más consciente de esa necesidad.

–Despacio –pidió ella asintiendo. 

Apretó los dientes un poco cuando lo sintió salir y volver a entrar a un ritmo lento, poco a poco se acostumbraba a él y los ahogados quejidos pasaban a ser jadeos y gemidos de placer. Lo instó a ir un poco más rápido y lo abrazó con las piernas por la cintura para hacer más profundas las penetraciones. Una de sus manos lo sujetaba del pelo mientras que la otra paseaba a su antojo por su espalda y costado. Misha la besaba, interrumpiendo sus besos son sonidos de placer, a veces bajando a su cuello y oreja, susurrando su nombre sobre ella. El ritmo de sus penetraciones se incrementó hasta que comenzó a ser un tanto errático. Las calientes paredes que abrazaban su erección se estrecharon a la vez que Mirjana gritaba su orgasmo, apretaba con una mano su pelo y las uñas de la otra se clavaban en su espalda. Él se liberó también sin perder un segundo gritando palabras inconexas.

Colapsó sobre ella respirando agitadamente unos segundos, la besó y salió despacio de ella, se deshizo del condón anudándolo y envolviéndolo en un pañuelo y volvió a tumbarse, pero con sólo medio cuerpo sobre ella en vez de dejar todo su peso.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó tras unos minutos de silencio.

Mirjana lo miró, se abrazó a él y asintió. –Bien. Tranquilo –susurró esbozando una sonrisa somnolienta–. A pesar de _eso_ , me gustó estar contigo –una vez el dolor había remitido por completo y se había entregado al placer ese pequeño incidente había perdido toda importancia. 

–A mí también, mucho –contestó con una sonrisa.

Ella lo besó y se removió para conseguir intentar sacar las sábanas y cubrirlos a ambos. 

–¿Vamos a dormir juntos? –preguntó un poco sorprendido porque eso también sería una primera vez, al menos solos, y porque él pese a sentir esa lasitud postcoital también aún sentía demasiado la emoción del hecho de haber tenido su primera vez.

–¿No quieres quedarte? –preguntó ella, había pensado que se quedaría, pero igual se había adelantado demasiado–. Sólo quería taparnos para no coger frío. 

–No me molesta dormir contigo –contestó Misha. Lo de dormir con alguien más no era algo crítico para él, una vez que se dormía no se enteraba de nada y podía dormirse en cualquier sitio–. ¿Vas a dormirte?

–Aún no, no puedo, mira –contestó llevando una mano de él a su pecho para que sintiera la velocidad a la que su corazón bombeaba–. ¿Querías hacer algo? 

Él negó con la cabeza y la besó en los labios y en el lugar que había tenido la mano. –Yo tampoco me puedo dormir ahora.

Mirjana sonrió. –Podemos quedarnos así, estoy muy bien –sugirió acariciando su espalda relajadamente. 

Sin embargo, él no se sentía tan relajado, sentía que necesitaba moverse, hacer algo, aunque otra parte de él quisiera cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por las relajantes caricias.

–¿Mir? –Ella hizo un sonido que le indicaba que estaba escuchando–. ¿Vas a querer hacerlo otra vez? Luego o… –añadió lo último para no sonar muy impaciente. 

Mirjana rió suavemente y lo besó en los labios. –Sí –confirmó acariciando su costado hasta su culo. 

–Y… ¿cuándo me voy a tener que ir? Sólo tengo un condón más aquí –comentó.

–Mis padres no llegan hasta la tarde de mañana, como pronto. Puedes irte cuando quieras, Misha –contestó–. Yo… Gavrel dejó unos cuantos –añadió señalando la mesilla.

Misha negó con la cabeza incrédulo y se rió. Continuaron hablando a ratos relajadamente, intercambiando besos hasta que la llama volvió a encenderse y la noche nunca les pareció más corta.

**Continuará...**


	21. Capítulo 21

_Lunes 26 de agosto de 2013_

Zaria daba vueltas en la cabaña donde vivía Yaroslav como un lobo enjaulado maldiciendo de todas las formas posibles. 

–Esa perra estúpida, sabía que no podíamos fiarnos de ella, no debimos dejarla ir al ataque, al final todo salió mal y si nos descubren es por su culpa, maldita… es una zorra asquerosa. Seguro que por salvar su sucio pellejo nos delata. 

El alfa la observaba de soslayo divertido mientras revisaba sus acciones, la mujer llevaba despotricando toda la semana y pese a la gravedad del asunto no le quedaba duda que estaba disfrutando maldiciendo a Dasha.

Pasó a revisar el correo encontrando nueva información ya analizada por su primo, dio con algo interesante y sonrió predadoramente mientras leía con los improperios de la mujer de fondo.

–No deberías insultar a los muertos –la interrumpió al rato sonriendo.

Zaria se detuvo en seco mirando a su alfa y se acercó para mirar por encima del hombro apoyando la cabeza en uno de los de él. –¿Qué has encontrado? 

Yaroslav movió un brazo para acariciar la nuca de la mujer, en un gesto tan dominante como cariñoso.

–Vamos a animar una fiesta.

Ella sonrió más que divertida leyendo lo mismo que él había estado leyendo segundos antes. 

–Me encantan las fiestas. 

–Estoy pensando que el humo está de moda y seguro que se les ha olvidado comprar. Hay que hacer todo lo posible porque un día tan especial como el 125 aniversario de la fundación sea… inolvidable –explicó con una sádica sonrisa.

–Hablaré con Kolya en cuanto llegue al bar para que empiece a preparar el humo necesario –dijo ella frotándose las manos teatralmente antes de volver a la posición anterior apoyada en él y dejar un beso en la unión de su cuello con su mandíbula–. ¿Tiene Levka los planos de la sede?

–Sí, los consiguió tu querida… ¿perra estúpida o prefieres otro apelativo? –preguntó con cierto tono de diversión en la voz.

–Maldita perra doméstica me gusta más –contestó riendo suavemente. 

Él negó levemente con la cabeza. –Hay que planearlo detenidamente, tenemos los planos, pero todavía necesitamos un modo de acercarnos para bloquear las salidas y gasearlos. También hay que elegir el gas más adecuado para la ocasión, hay gente de lo más imaginativa –meditó continuando con la caricia–. No hables con nadie de esto por el momento, cuando lo tengamos más atado pondré a la manada en movimiento. Pasado mañana nos reuniremos, ves investigando con precaución.

Zaria cerró los ojos relajada por ese toque y se lo devolvió acariciando su pecho con los dedos de una mano. 

–Vale, seré una tumba –aceptó las indicaciones del hombre–. Nadie olerá ni que he estado hurgando por ahí –prometió. 

–No te fíes ni de moteros borrachos –advirtió.

Zaria sonrió. –Nunca lo hago, ni cuando parecen gatitos mojados tirados en la cama durmiendo la mona. 

–No esperaba menos –contestó con una leve sonrisa–. Por cierto, dile al lobato que lo quiero a las ocho de la mañana en mi puerta.

Ella estiró el cuerpo para poder mirarlo. –¿Qué ha hecho ahora mi querido hermano? –preguntó cansinamente. 

–No estarse quieto, como siempre –contestó Yaroslav, tenía la férrea sospecha de que el chico era el causante de que los habitantes del pueblo cercano estuvieran mosqueados por un lobo loco corriendo por los alrededores.

–Este chico no aprende, si sigue así va a ser peor que tu primo –bufó la mujer incorporándose para dejarle trabajar–. Contigo sé que está en buenas manos. 

–Las mejores –la corrigió arrogantemente observándola caminar hacia la puerta.

Zaría se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta y lo miró por encima del hombro desafiante. –Quizá…

–Lo verás –aseguró con su mirada gris fija en la de ella.

Ella sonrió divertida. –Lo estoy deseando. Nos vemos mañana. 

–Pasado mañana –la corrigió.

–¿No me dejas traerte un trozo de tarta? –preguntó ella abriendo la puerta. 

El alfa gruñó. –¿De manzana?

–Con crema y hojaldre. 

Gruñó de nuevo luchando contra sí mismo por la oferta. –Dile a ese trozo que lo quiero a primera hora con tu hermano –contestó tras unos segundos. 

La mujer negó con la cabeza, pero asintió. –Hasta pasado mañana entonces –volvió a despedirse y salió de la casa finalmente para subirse a su moto y poner rumbo al bar donde trabajaba.

***

_Jueves 5 de septiembre de 2013_

Había estado limpiando la casa para entretenerse, pero ya había dejado todo como los chorros del oro y Mirjana seguía metida en el despacho haciendo informes. En un día normal le hubiera molestado que se pasara tantas horas trabajando sin dejarle nada a él, ese día, el tercero de esos en los que sentía la necesidad de Yersh de mimarla a aquello era insoportable. Estaba intentando no atosigarla, como siempre, pero ella no se lo estaba poniendo fácil precisamente. 

Recogió los utensilios de limpieza, se dio una ducha y se encontró deteniéndose ante la puerta del despacho sin pretenderlo. Comprobó la hora, Mirjana llevaba ahí demasiado tiempo y en parte se arrepintió de haber hecho esa comprobación porque ahora era incapaz de dejarlo pasar.

Tocó muy suavemente a la puerta y tras unos segundos esperando una contestación que no llegó, aunque pudo escuchar un pesado suspiro de la mujer, entró. 

–¿Cómo vas? –preguntó al llegar a su lado.

Mirjana no levantó la vista de la pantalla del ordenador y continuó escribiendo. –Bien. Sólo me quedan cuatro y habré terminado –contestó esperando que con eso la dejara, sólo eran cuatro, aunque esperaba que él no tuviera en cuenta que cada uno costaba casi una hora hacerlo. 

–Llevas mucho tiempo con eso y se te hará casi medianoche. Si los quieres acabar hoy, ¿por qué no dejas que yo lo haga? O tres –regateó un poco–. Somos compañeros y en realidad no son muy diferentes de los informes de laboratorio, sólo hablan de otra cosa, así que tengo un montón de práctica.

–No es necesario. Además es mi trabajo no el tuyo, me lo encargaron a mí –denegó ella como siempre que los informes eran cosa suya–. No te preocupes, ya descansaré mañana. 

–No me encargan nada porque sé que sigo estando de prueba, pero el resto comparte el trabajo –insistió. Ya le había ido llevando a lo largo de la tarde té, un trozo de tarta recién hecha, más té… pero Yersh no estaba conforme, y por esa vez estaba de acuerdo con lo que requería en vez de acariciarla.

Mirjana no contestó al momento, puso punto y final a un informe, lo guardó, hizo una copia de seguridad y lo cerró antes de suspirar y girarse para mirar a Misha. Sabía bien que estaba insistiendo tanto porque estaba en esos días del mes, pero era agotador. Se pasó una mano por el pelo y se levantó sintiendo algo de remordimientos por lo que iba a hacer pero era la única forma de que no volviera a aparecer por ahí en lo que quedaba de día, ya se disculparía mañana como era debido. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar acortó el espacio que la separaba de él, llevó una mano a su nuca y se elevó para unir sus labios con los de Misha moviéndolos lentamente sobre los de él. 

Él dio un par de pasos atrás atropelladamente tras el primer momento de sorpresa apartándose. Ese beso se había sentido cálido, dulce, la última persona que lo había besado así era… bueno, era Gavrel, pero descontándole había sido ella misma y esa asociación ya lo puso alerta sobre lo que podía pasar si hacía caso a Yersh que podía asegurar que de cobrar formar estaría agitando la cola todo feliz. No podía dar oportunidad a que volviera a dañarlo, por mucho que él también quisiera rendirse a ese beso. Por otra parte, no sabía qué le había llevado a la mujer a besarlo, hacía dos segundos estaba todo concentrada con sus informes, considerándole una molestia y que sólo era el novato, en prueba, potencialmente peligroso por mucho que hasta él tenía que reconocer que había avanzado, así que, ¿por qué?

Cuando ella sintió que Misha daba unos pasos atrás estuvo tentada a sonreír por haberlo logrado, sin embargo, se sorprendió a sí misma siguiéndolo para evitar que se separara. ¿Qué narices estaba haciendo? Para empezar podría haber hecho cualquier otra cosa para que se fuera, pero lo había besado. ¿Y por qué lo seguía haciendo? Bueno, esa respuesta era algo más simple, ese beso se sentía demasiado bien a pesar del intento de rechazo por parte del hombre, hacía tiempo que un beso no lo sentía tan cálido y agradable y no quiso perder esa sensación tan pronto, por eso llevó la mano libre junto a su compañera para pegarse más a él pensando al mismo tiempo que ese era el momento en que Misha la empujaba y salía de allí, pero no por eso se resistió a acariciar con la lengua el labio inferior de él en un gesto demasiado cariñoso para lo que acostumbraba a hacer. 

Misha se encontró abriendo la boca a esa lengua que no tardó en aceptar la invitación. Gimió al sentir la caricia de esa lengua con la suya y la devolvió sintiendo que se derretía por ser besado así y a la vez que se sentía impotente por no poder luchar contra ambos, con Yersh instándolo a reclamarla y con Mirjana asaltándolo de ese modo, no estaba bien: estaba prohibido y además se lo había prohibido a sí mismo. Dio medio paso más atrás, pero ella seguía sujetándolo, no iba a dejarlo marchar y él no se veía capaz ni tenía la confianza en sí mismo para apartarla de un modo más brusco.

Mirjana sintió que toda ella temblaba cuando esa lengua se unió a la propia. Eso no estaba bien, lo sabía, era complicar demasiado las cosas, pero no podía separarse, si esa orden llegaba a formarse en su cerebro sus músculos no llegaban a hacerle caso alguno. Metió los dedos de una mano en el pelo de Misha, acariciándolo y la otra bajó por su cuello hasta llegar al borde de la camiseta y colarla dentro para tocar su piel directamente con las yemas de los dedos. Sintió como él jadeaba en el beso ante la acción y su boca pareció dar batalla a su lengua al fin.

Misha sentía sus manos hormiguear deseando tocar a Mirjana y los músculos de sus brazos y hombros estaban tensos de luchar por no hacerlo, pero el calor de esa mano era difícil de ignorar, quería acercarla más a su cuerpo y dejar de estar envidioso tocando la piel de la mujer. Esa mano siguió paseándose por su torso a placer llegando hasta su pecho, pasando sobre las zonas sensibles y acrecentando el deseo de Yersh… y demonios también el propio contra lo que seguía tratando de luchar. Un sonido parecido a un gruñido bajo reverberó en su garganta cuando se decretó un ganador: un brazo rodeó la cintura de Mirjana, la otra subió por su espalda hasta la nuca impidiéndola alejarse de la pasión que imprimió en el beso.

Ella se sorprendió del gruñido deteniendo un segundo el beso, pero el resto de las acciones de él lograron que volviera a perderse en esa pasión y gimió en el beso. La mano que había estado en la nuca de Misha bajó por el costado, rodeando su cintura bajo la camiseta y pasó también a acariciar su espalda varias veces antes de cogerla con ambas manos y tirar para poder quitársela. Misha no quería separarse lo más mínimo ahora que la tenía, pero con esfuerzo cedió a sacarse la camiseta rápidamente. Sin soltarla hizo que diera pasos hacia atrás regresando al escritorio, cuando ella dio con el mueble la alzó para sentarla acariciando la parte posterior de sus muslos de abajo arriba, y siguió subiendo para sacarle la camiseta dejándola en ropa interior. Una mano apretó un momento la cintura de Mirjana antes de ascender por su espalda hasta su pelo, la otra continuó tocando la suave piel de sus piernas entre las que ya se había ubicado.

Mirjana jadeó al sentir más piel en contacto y con reticencia abandonó sus labios, bajó dejando besos húmedos por su mandíbula hasta el lóbulo de su oreja y siguió besando su cuello arañando un poco con los dientes al llegar a ese lugar que sabía que tenía tan sensible. Sus manos se esforzaron en recorrer cada lugar de su torso, como si quisiera grabar en su mente los cambios que había sufrido desde la última vez que lo hizo. Cuando rozó la cinturilla del pantalón sintió que esa prenda también sobraba y se apresuró en soltar el botón y bajarlos hasta mitad de muslos para que luego cayeran por sí solos. 

Logró parar de gemir apartándola de su cuello con esfuerzo, deseaba saborearla. Llevó la boca a su cuello mientras una mano acariciaba un pecho sobre el sujetador y al poco la otra lo desabrochaba. Cuando fue a arañar con los dientes en el pulso, mordiendo un poco logró contenerse, un breve segundo de raciocinio recordándole sus miedos. Hizo un sonido disconforme por la diferencia de opiniones entre lobo y humano, y siguió descendiendo. Le quitó el sujetador, la atrajo más al borde del escritorio de modo que la ropa interior y lo que en su caso aprisionaba entrara en contacto, e hizo que arqueara un poco la espalda de modo que pudo torturar un pezón con sus labios, sujetándola con una mano por la baja espalda.

Logró que ella gimiera sin contenciones, llevó una mano a su pelo para que no se alejara de su cuerpo. La otra bajó por su espalda la metió bajó la ropa interior de él y apretó su culo comprobando la nota que le había puesto Gavrel, el muy capullo tenía razón. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro ante ese pensamiento. Lo acercó más a ella haciendo que su erección rozara con su sexo haciéndolo jadear sobre su pecho y Misha pareció aprovechar esa breve pausa para cambiar de pecho. Seguidamente el hombre se deshizo de las prendas que quedaban sobre los cuerpos de ambos y frotó su dureza entre las piernas de ella, deseando penetrarla de una vez, pero por algún milagro recordó la existencia de los condones y que podía necesitar uno. Sus labios soltaron el pezón y levantó la cabeza para mirar con sus ojos ambarinos los verdes de Mirjana mientras trataba de recordar cómo hablar, lo que tenía que decir, Yersh le instaba a tomarla sin demora.

Ella le devolvió la mirada cargada de deseo sin entender porque paraba, observando el cambio en el color de sus ojos sin saber si alarmarse o no, por eso tardó más que él en entender el problema. Sonrió de lado inclinándose hacia a él para unir sus labios de nuevo, si pensaba en eso no iba mal. 

–Llévame arriba –dijo sin dejar de besarlo. 

Misha tardó en procesarlo, ¿quería que la llevara arriba del piso de arriba? ¿Tenía que apartarse de ese cálido lugar que ya estaba rozando y se moría por entrar? Su parte lobo se negaba a aceptar semejante estupidez humana lo que generó una nueva lucha interna. Con un nuevo gruñido levantó la cabeza del hombro de Mirjana, donde había ido a parar mientras se debatía, la alzó haciendo que le rodeara las caderas con las piernas, con una mano le dio sujeción por el culo y con el brazo contrario la sujetó por la espalda, saliendo a paso ligero de allí, sólo parando de besar sus labios, cuello y hombros en las escaleras. 

Caminó hasta la habitación de la mujer, la dejó en la cama cubriéndola con su cuerpo y con una mirada esperó que captara su premura antes de entretenerse volviendo a besar sus pechos y bajando por el vientre.

Mirjana buscó tientas en el primer cajón de la mesilla hasta dar con un preservativo, lo abrió con los dientes rápidamente y con la mano libre tiró del pelo de Misha para que volviera a ascender a sus labios y besarlo mientras con la otra le colocaba el condón recreándose en la acción y tocando su erección más de lo necesario. Elevó las caderas para rozar su sexo con su polla, jadeando en el proceso por la anticipación y lo miró a los ojos en el momento en que lo sintió entrar en ella de una sola vez, sacándole un grito de placer. Misha no se sintió capaz de controlar el deseo animal unido al propio para darle unos segundos de adaptación, sólo logró hacerlo despacio al inicio a cambio de enterrarse en ella cada vez fuerte y profundamente mientras la observaba o besaba. Pronto el ritmo fue aumentando, el lobo quería dejar una marca más en ella aparte de su olor y él tuvo que dejar de mirarla y apretar las sábanas con las manos para contenerse de arañar o apretar con los dientes lo más mínimo la piel femenina aunque no fuera a romperla.

La mujer se arqueaba ante todas esas sensaciones perdida en ellas por completo, tenía los ojos entrecerrados, oscurecidos y vidriosos, los labios hinchados y rojos entreabiertos y las manos no se estaban quietas recorriendo la espalda de Misha, y apretando su pelo y las sábanas. Sintió cómo el orgasmo llegaba hasta ella y se arqueó gritando sin percatarse el nombre de él entre palabras sin sentido. Y él la siguió inmediatamente con un gruñido que finalmente dejó salir el placentero gritó de culminación. 

Misha se apartó de ella en escasos segundos, encontró dónde deshacerse del preservativo, y se quedó tumbado de costado a su lado, notando que sus ojos volvía a ser azules y de ese modo podía apreciar mejor cada color en la piel de la mujer. Mirjana giró el rostro para mirarlo, no sabía qué decir, pero sí sabía que no quería perder esa calidez pronto así que se movió pegándose un poco más a él y estiró una mano para retirar algunos mechones de pelo castaño de la frente de Misha con una leve caricia. Él cerró los ojos ante ese toque y sonrió feliz porque eso era lo que más necesitaba y más en ese momento de incertidumbre y miedo por lo que vendría ahora que la lujuria había quedado satisfecha, y fue relajándose visiblemente, decidiendo olvidar por el momento todas las alarmas que se encendían en su cerebro, todos los pensamientos que volvía a bullir para hacerle saber en los grandes problemas que se estaba metiendo.

Mirjana observó esa sonrisa y se sintió aliviada de no tener que decir nada en ese momento, no sabría qué contestar si le preguntaba por qué lo había hecho, o si tenía que decir algo al respecto de lo que había pasado y de lo que iba a pasar de ahí en adelante. Se sintió más calmada y giró para quedar también de costado pegándose a Misha y escondiéndose en su pecho sin dejar de acariciar su hombro, su cuello y su rostro. 

Sus manos volvían a prescindir de la seguridad de minutos antes cuando llevó una de ellas a la espalda de Mirjana y acarició con las yemas de los dedos su pelo lentamente, hasta que tuvo que volver a pensar pese a lo bien que se sentía en ese momento y precisamente por ello, porque era fácil hacerse adicto a que te mimaran así. Con un pesado suspiro se apartó sin que nada anunciara que iba a cambiar de posición pasando a sentarse y se pasó las manos por el pelo.

Ella casi se sobresaltó por el repentino cambio, lo miró y lo imitó sentándose con las piernas un lado. 

–¿Pasa algo? –preguntó aunque estaba claro que sí pasaba algo, que las neuronas de ambos habían empezado a funcionar de nuevo era más que obvio. 

–Esto, no tenía que haber pasado –contestó sin mirarla.

–¿Qué parte?

Él bufó por la nariz. –Todo.

Ella lo siguió mirando sin variar su expresión habiendo esperado esa respuesta. Al final la sonrisa de felicidad no había sido un indicador fiable y había acabado por molestarle todo aquello. 

–Lo siento. 

–Yo también –contestó, se pasó una vez más una mano por el pelo soltando una larga respiración, la miró y dejó salir esa pregunta inicial–. ¿Por qué lo empezaste?

Ella no apartó la mirada ante esa pregunta temida y contestó sinceramente. –No lo sé, no sé qué cable se me cruzó, no lo pensé cuando se me pasó por la mente que así podría acabar sola con el trabajo, sólo lo hice. Pero luego no pude separarme a pesar de saber que no estaba bien, era demasiado cálido besarte. 

Misha la miró con incredulidad. –Estás de coña –las palabras salieron solas de su boca, luego negó con la cabeza y decidió decir las cosas claras–. Mira, hago todo lo posible por controlar todos los malditos instintos relacionados con tus ciclos, pero no puedo suprimirlo del todo, hago algo o no puedo con ello y tampoco es plan transformarse y que Yersh haga lo que le dé la gana. Pero si te molesta todo hasta algo en lo que, joder, llevo razón en que no tienes que chuparte tú todos los malditos informes, pues me mudo medio mes todos los meses o del todo porque pasarme todo el tiempo luchando estúpidamente con un maldito lobo dominante me agota y ahora demás contigo –llegó a exaltarse según hablaba y se levantó de la cama–. Simplemente, paso.

–No quiero que te vayas, ni siempre ni medio mes –confesó ella siguiéndolo con la mirada–. No me molesta todo, intento acostumbrarme a que alguien esté tan pendiente de mí, no es fácil a pesar de saber la razón, pero lo intento. Fue una gilipollez besarte, lo sé y tienes razón, estuve mucho tiempo con ahí encerrada sin descansar, pero antes lo hacía sola y no veía nada de malo en pegarme una noche entera sin dormir por eso –rebatió–. Pero, si quieres que sea sincera, yo… no me arrepiento de no haber parado el beso. 

Misha soltó un gruñido, Yersh parecía presto a tocar las castañuelas por las últimas palabras y no estaba de acuerdo en mantener ninguna distancia con Mirjana, pero él sabía que no podía ser. 

–No te haces una idea de todas las consecuencias –dijo en voz baja y agregó hablándole a ella–. ¿Te acuerdas de las normas? –no iba de hablarle de sus propios temores si eso se repetía.

–Nada de relaciones sentimentales entre los miembros de una pareja –contestó ella–. No dice nada de que puedan o no acostarse –añadió y suspiró–. Dijiste que no querías una relación así, yo tampoco, no puedo permitírmelo, pero tampoco me lo merezco después de lo nuestro –su voz y sus ojos mostraron cierta nostalgia ante lo último–. Pero aún así me canso de conseguir sólo un polvo y me sentí tan bien con sólo besarte que no quise detenerme ahí. Supongo que debo disculparme por ser egoísta. 

Misha se sintió mal por escucharla echarse la culpa por haber tenido que separarse y eso contuvo su lengua suelta de corroborar sus últimas palabras.

–Eso no fue tu culpa –rebatió–. Pero… no puedo estar contigo, ni aunque sólo sea cuando te apetezca un polvo con alguien conocido –lo último salió con un rencor que en realidad no debería estar dirigiendo a ella, pero era demasiado fácil hacer la asociación con estar siendo usado de nuevo.

–No es mi culpa, pero yo fui la que hizo daño –replicó Mirjana poniéndose en pie y cubriéndose con una camiseta cualquiera de su armario–. No veo la diferencia. Y comprendo tus razones para no fiarte –aseguró caminando hacia la puerta–. No te preocupes, no volveré a hacerlo, de todas formas es más simple lo que hice hasta ahora, aunque no se sienta igual –añadió bajando un poco la voz al final y abrió la puerta para salir de su propia habitación. 

–Lo sé –musitó Misha, había sido fácil olvidarse de todo sintiéndose un poco querido, pero él no podía tener eso, había renunciado a todo eso, por lo que también supuso que su pompa de hacer amigos también debería tirarla a la basura.

Un minuto después se metió en la habitación empezando con el periodo de reclusión intercalado con huidas, habría sido más sencillo mudarse, Yersh estaba imposible después de haber probado una calada de lo que quería.

**Continuará...**


	22. Capítulo 22

_Lunes 7 de octubre de 2013_

Llegó a su habitación, soltó la mochila y se sentó en la cama. Había pasado el fin de semana en casa de sus padres aprovechando que no le tocaba hacer guardia esos dos días, llevaba mucho tiempo sin ir y su madre no hacía más que regañarle por teléfono, además siendo que coincidía con los días fértiles de Mirjana había resultado toda una bendición. 

Apartando la pereza, se puso a recoger las cosas o sabía que lo iría dejando y bien podía quedarse la mochila hecha hasta la próxima vez que fuera a Divnogorsk. Su armario había cambiado un poco en el último mes, Gavrel había estado más que feliz cuando le había dejado llevarle de compras y ahora había una sección que tenía “ropa de su talla” como decía su amigo, aunque éste había pretendido que ocupara todo deshaciéndose de su ropa cómoda. 

Tras llegar a la conclusión de que esa ilusión de acostarse con alguien que pudiera llamar amigo era sólo eso, una estúpida ilusión, se había dado cuenta de que tampoco podía volver a la abstinencia con Mirjana a su alrededor. Parecía que ahora que había conseguido su propósito una vez, Yersh estaba más ansioso por tener a Mirjana de nuevo, esto acababa con sus nervios, con su control, tirando por tierra todo lo que había progresado esos meses. De modo que había hecho de tripas corazón y había salido de fiesta, solo. Primero se había ido habituando a tener semejante cantidad de gente a su alrededor, le había llevado casi una semana llegar a estar cómodo bailando, rozándose con la gente que se apelotonaba en el local de turno. Después había empezado a socializar y de ahí a empezar con los polvos rápidos en un baño o el cuarto oscuro cuando lo había, no le había costado tanto. No podía arriesgarse a estar más tiempo con nadie, a algo más calmado ya que tenía que follar con los ojos cerrados o haciendo que le dieran la espalda, sus ojos seguían cambiando, empezaba a pensar que nunca iba a lograr controlar eso. 

En general, podía decir que estaba satisfecho con ese modo de liberar energía acumulada, Yersh estaba más calmado con la actividad regular, además algunos días había ido de fiesta con Gavrel y su mejor amigo que siempre había estado a su lado parecía estar más feliz con eso, había hecho una celebración la primera vez que le había dicho que sí iría con él en una de las tantas veces que le preguntaba. 

Pese a todo, trataba de evitar un poco a Mirjana, especialmente en esos días críticos, este mes parecía haber logrado no atosigarla lo más mínimo, ni una taza de té ni un mísero bombón, todo un logro. Ahora que esos días sin casi pisar la casa o cuando estaba pasar todo lo posible encerrado en la habitación habían acabado, se sentía un poco más relajado, creía que estaba a salvo.

Bajó la escalera alegremente, entró en la cocina y le entraron ganas de hacer algo para comer un poco elaborado, aprovechando que Mirjana no estaba en casa puso música y tarareó y movió los pies al ritmo mientras trabajaba.

Mirjana abrió la puerta de la casa y se quitó la chaqueta de cuero dejándola en el armario de la entrada junto con los zapatos. El tiempo estaba empezando a volverse más frío por eso agradeció el calor de la casa. La música le hizo saber que Misha ya había regresado de casa de sus padres y le sorprendió encontrarlo cocinando relajadamente en la cocina tarareando. Hacía tiempo que no lo veía tan alegre y eso le gustaba. 

Desde hacía un mes había estado más esquivo con ella, lo comprendía a pesar de que ella no había cambiado la manera de comportarse con él, seguía como antes de besarlo, como si hubiera olvidado el asunto aunque no era del todo cierto. No podía evitar pensar en eso de vez en cuando o compararlo en un primer momento cuando estaba con alguien, pero le había prometido que no lo volvería a hacer y pensaba cumplir su promesa, ante todo no quería que se marchara. 

Entró en la cocina con la bolsa de la compra en la mano y se dirigió a la nevera para guardar la carne. 

–Hola, ya llegaste –lo saludó pasando una mano por su pelo al pasar a su lado–. ¿Qué tal el fin de semana? 

La cabeza de Misha se fue un poco tras esa caricia sin que fuera consciente. –Bien. Mi madre me echó la bronca en directo y ya está tranquila, por lo demás relajado. No tengo nada que hacer allí –contestó mientras movía los fideos de ramen en la olla antes de enrollar otro rollo de sushi.

Mirjana asintió ordenando las bandejas. –Te compré filetes de ternera y jamón. No sabía si necesitabas algo más. 

–Oh… gracias, no hacía falta que te molestaras –contestó Misha–. ¿Tienes hambre?

–Puedo hacerme algo rápido, no te preocupes –respondió pensando que no tenía porque haber hecho de más. 

–Como prefieras –dijo sin tanto ánimo y agregó como pensando en voz alta–. ¿No comer más hasta mañana o tirarlo? –suspiró–. Luego tiraré una moneda.

–Si lo vas a tirar haré un esfuerzo –intervino Mirjana en broma cogiendo un rollito de sushi y llevándoselo a la boca.

–Ey, no acabé de hacer todavía. No se puede comer antes –la regañó, aunque recuperando su buen ánimo.

–Tú cocinas, tú mandas –aceptó divertida–. Voy a cambiarme y bajo a ayudarte. 

Misha estiró la mano y quitó un grano de arroz de la comisura de los labios de ella con una caricia del pulgar.

–T-tenías arroz –explicó girándose de nuevo a los fuegos al darse cuenta de su acción, tocar su piel no era una buena idea, menos mirar esos labios moverse.

–Gracias. Ahora vengo –Mirjana salió de la cocina pasándose la lengua por ese punto que había acariciado provocándole un pequeño cosquilleo. 

Negó con la cabeza y subió a su habitación para ponerse ropa más cómoda, por él había hecho el esfuerzo de usar habitualmente unos pantalones cortos, aunque le había costado acostumbrarse y fueron los más cortos que encontró. Volvió a la cocina y lo observó unos segundos. 

–¿Qué hago?

–¿Pones la mesa? –sugirió.

Ella asintió y empezó a sacar los palillos, las copas y los cuencos para el ramen. También sacó una botella de vino blanco y la de agua por si Misha prefería no tomar alcohol. Cuando vio que la bandeja de sushi estaba lista la dejó también en el centro de la mesa y empezó a pelar algunas frutas en un cuenco para el postre mientras se terminaba de hacer la comida. 

Poder comer tranquilamente, sin más sobresaltos, consiguió que Misha volviera a relajarse, casi podía decir que se sentía seguro de sí mismo, pensaba que después de todo su nuevo plan había sido lo adecuado y ahora en un día normal podía estar con su compañera sin que Yersh quisiera lanzarse y le mandara pervertidas ideas, lo tenía controlado, o eso creía. Mirjana se ofreció a ayudarle a recoger y cada vez que tenía que moverse para dejarla guardar cosas bajo el fregadero con el consecuente roce en sus piernas e incluso que directamente lo apartara sujetándolo por las caderas en muda petición su control se iba perdiendo. Mirjana se estiró delante de él con una disculpa para guardar los vasos en el armario sobre su cabeza, su pelo rozó su nariz y sintió el impulso de enterrar la cabeza en él, embeberse de su olor. Agitó la cabeza y regañó a Yersh.

Mirjana no se percató de la acción y cogió de las manos de Misha la fuente que ya había fregado para secarla y poder guardarla en su armario correspondiente mientras controlaba la tetera que estaba en el fuego. Se volvió a estirar para guardarla al lado de Misha haciendo que su camiseta subiera dejando ver su culo marcado por esas mallas. El agua para el té empezó a hervir, apagó el fuego y metió la cestilla con el té llevándose un dedo a los labios después de haber tocado el agua sin darse cuenta. 

Misha siguió ese movimiento mientras se secaba las manos, una y otra vez. La vio subirse a una banqueta que por su falta de uso se movía más que un borracho en un barco con marejada para rellenar el bote de té verde que se había acabado y fue inevitable que cuando la mujer se estiró la silla se inclinara y acabara cayéndose. Logró atraparla en la caída y cuando la tuvo a salvo apretada por sus brazos contra su cuerpo fue consciente de que sus manos habían quedado bajo la camiseta tocando esa piel caliente. Mirjana levantó la cabeza y lo miró, y él fijó la mirada en esos labios que se movían sin registrar las palabras. Hubo un fugaz matiz ámbar en sus ojos cuando Yersh pudo con él y cedió al deseo de probar esa boca, lamiendo y mordisqueando muy suavemente esos labios antes de asaltar su interior.

Ella jadeó por la sorpresa al verse siendo besada por él, sin comprender cómo habían acabado así, había pensado que Misha ya estaba tranquilo que se había olvidado de eso y podían volver a lo de antes, por eso el beso la sorprendió y tardó en corresponder. Sus labios se movieron al principio por inercia, mirándolo y tratando de entender por qué la besaba si había sido él quien no había querido volver a hacerlo, pero cuando esa lengua acarició la propia mandó todo al cuerno y le respondió del mismo modo, pasando sus manos tras su cuello para pegarlo más a ella si era posible. Esa vez había sido él quien había empezado, y ella le había prometido no besarlo, pero no había dicho nada de no corresponder si él lo hacía, no podía resistirse. Tironeó suavemente del labio inferior de Misha con los dientes y lo acarició con la lengua en un gesto lento antes de volver a jugar con esa lengua vecina, de saborearlo. 

Las manos de Misha se movieron por toda la piel bajo la camiseta saciando un anhelo que había tratado de olvidar. Un gemido mezcla gruñido reverberó en su garganta cuando las manos de ella llegaron a su piel y el humano tuvo que estar de acuerdo con el lobo que eso era lo que quería, a ella, su sabor, sus manos, su piel, toda ella, y esa parte llena de instinto instó a la otra a dejarse de miedos humanos estúpidos y tomar lo que quería, a arriesgarse y ganar. Misha acabó claudicando.

Le quitó la camiseta y la propia en un movimiento rápido, dejó esos labios para bajar hasta sus pechos deshaciéndose presto del sujetador. Mientras tanto sus manos se ocupaban de quitar el resto de la ropa, quedándose con un condón de su pantalón en la mano, ansioso por poseerla, una muy pequeña parte de él quería ir más despacio con Mirjana, pero quedó relegada a un apartado lugar de su ser, ahora la necesitaba a ella. 

La giró, separó sus piernas y su lengua recorrió entre ellas, saboreándola mientras se ponía el preservativo. Mirjana trataba de contener como podía los gemidos que escapaban de sus labios sin mucho éxito. Apoyó las manos en la encimera inclinándose un poco ofreciéndose más a él, necesitándolo ya dentro. Se retiró el pelo mirando por encima de sus hombros a Misha, dejando la piel de su nuca descubierta para él, miró esos ojos ambarinos cargados de deseo al igual que los propios y jadeó por la mera visión de él colocándose para penetrarla. Lo hizo de una sola vez, al igual que hacía un mes, pero no le causó ningún daño, ella estaba más que lista para recibirlo. 

Aumentó su sujeción a la encimera y bajó la cabeza jadeando y gimiendo con cada embestida fuerte y profunda. Una mano de Misha la sujetaba férreamente de la cadera, la otra torturaba un pecho, por el modo en que lamía, chupaba, incluso la mordía el cuello sabía que iba a dejar marca. La mano en su pecho subió sujetándola por el cuello y haciendo que girara la cabeza para besarla breve, pero apasionadamente antes de volver a acariciar su cuerpo. 

Las penetraciones adquirieron un ritmo descontrolado acercándose al punto de no retorno, Misha logró reprimirse un poco más hasta que ella se corrió, sintiendo el regocijo posesivo del lobo por escucharla decir su nombre entre los gritos del orgasmo como la vez anterior. Él se corrió seguidamente y sus brazos la abrazaron por la cintura, manteniéndola pegada a él, sosteniéndola mientras él trataba de recuperar la respiración con la frente apoyada en su hombro, y pensando qué decir ahora que su mente se iba aclarando y era consciente de cómo la había tratado. 

Mirjana tragó regulando su respiración, sintiendo que sus manos no hacían mucho por mantenerla firme, que eso lo estaba haciendo sólo Misha. Esa vez había sido diferente a la anterior, no le disgustaba en absoluto, pero la sorprendía esa actitud posesiva que había tenido y al parecer seguía teniendo con ella, y también esa necesidad que había sentido en él aunque sabía que ese mes no había estado en absoluto necesitado de sexo. 

Sintiéndose más relajada llevó una mano a la cabeza de Misha y acarició su pelo. No tenía ningún problema con nada de lo que había pasado, ni la posición, ni las marcas, nada, pero quería poder tocarlo un poco ya que apenas le había dejado hacerlo antes. Mientras en su mente trataba de pensar qué iba a decir, preguntarle por qué lo había hecho no creía que fuera una buena idea, tampoco le interesaba el por qué, pero si quería saber dónde les dejaba todo eso, ¿seguía sin querer tener nada con ella? Necesitaba saberlo. 

Misha levantó la cabeza ante esa caricia, salió de ella despacio y de igual modo deshizo su apretado abrazo.

–Yo… –decidió no disculparse por el momento, porque negar lo que ya le había aceptado a Yersh sería hipocresía, no sentía haberlo hecho, sí el modo, quizás demasiado brusco–. ¿Estás bien? –preguntó desviando la mirada habiendo perdido toda la seguridad.

Mirjana asintió dándose la vuelta y se abrazó a sí misma por la pérdida de ese calor. –Estoy genial –aseguró mirándolo y sintiendo que no podía dejarle pensar que le había sentado mal algo de lo que había hecho dio un par de pasos hacia él dudosa para volver a pegarse a esa cálida piel y rodearlo con los brazos por la cintura–. No me ha disgustado ni me has hecho ningún daño, estoy bien. 

Misha suspiró aliviado, la miró y levantó una mano para acunar una de sus mejillas con cuidado, acarició con el pulgar y no se contuvo de bajar la cabeza para besarla dulcemente, vertiendo en ese beso su disculpa, sería demasiado complicado explicar que había perdido los papeles y por qué lo había hecho, habría que admitir demasiadas cosas.

Ella se dejó besar, era tan suave, tan íntimo que hasta consiguió darle miedo pensando que podría perderse en esa sensación cálida, pero mandó el temor a un lugar muy recóndito de su mente antes de que el beso terminara y luego lo miró. 

–Es verdad que no me ha disgustado nada, sorprendido a principio sí, pero no me ha molestado –repitió–. Y no necesito que me expliques porque lo has hecho, creo que con que lo sepas tú es suficiente. Pero sí creo que deberíamos aclararnos, ¿qué vamos a hacer con esto? –preguntó ladeando la cabeza hacia esa mano que seguía en su mejilla. 

Él dejó caer la mano con un pesado suspiro. –Yo… es que… Eres una tentación constante –admitió avergonzado sin ser capaz de mirarla–. Y… pues yo… lo intenté, creía que controlaba este… lo que sea –dijo titubeante, no iba a decirle de esa necesidad de posesión del lobo, sabía lo que ella opinaba de considerarlo como otro ser y por tanto se lo achacaría a él, cuando toda la culpa era de Yersh–, pero… nop. Se me fue –terminó de explicar mordiéndose el labio.

–Entonces… quieres irte, alejarte de la tentación –dedujo Mirjana liberándolo de su abrazo y dando un paso atrás. Sería lo lógico que para él eso resultara una molestia y no iba a relacionarse con ella de ese modo. 

Misha negó con la cabeza. –Ya es tarde, no puedo –contestó y se abrazó a sí mismo sintiendo esas palabras demasiado ciertas y que con ellas se aproximaba al abismo, temiendo volver a caer, pero era imposible alejarse de la tentación que ejercía ese peligroso lugar.

Mirjana se pasó una mano por el pelo sintiendo cómo su estómago se apretaba unos segundo ante la respuesta de él. 

–Entonces no hay marcha atrás. Yo tampoco puedo –murmuró de mordió el labio inferior y volvió a acortar la distancia que los separaba alzándose para unir sus labios con los de Misha–. Vamos a meternos en un sitio muy peligroso. 

Él tragó y asintió, pero sentía que él corría más peligro, después de todo él era quien tenía un lobo encaprichado y esa pese a esa dulzura seguía siendo la nueva fría y segura Mirjana; tenía todas las de perder. Ella volvió a besarlo lentamente rodeándolo con los brazos por el torso y dando pasos ciegos empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras sin separarse de él.

***

_Martes 15 de septiembre de 2013_

Mirjana abrió la puerta del baño sin molestarse en llamar, el vapor golpeándole en el rostro al asomarse. Entró empezando a desprenderse de la poca ropa despreocupadamente mirando de reojo a Misha. 

–Se nos hará tarde si no me ducho ya –dijo a modo de explicación por la intromisión. 

Misha cerró el grifo de la ducha, agitó la cabeza, se sentía bien hacerlo y salió secándose con una toalla. 

–Toda tuya –dijo al llegar junto a ella dejando un beso en su mejilla y una caricia en su brazo, desde que se había abierto la veda cada vez necesitaba más tocarla.

Ella se estremeció ante ese simple toque, negó con la cabeza, pasó una mano por su pecho recogiendo algunas gotas de agua y siguió su camino hasta meterse dentro de la ducha. Abrió el grifo y dejó el agua caliente cayera sobre ella. Misha dejó salir un bajo gruñido siguiéndola con la mirada, agitó la cabeza y se centró en secarse. 

Desde que habían empezado a acostarse, Mirjana cada vez que se duchaba pasaba más tiempo enjabonándose que antes, además había cambiado el gel por uno con un olor a flores un poco más fuerte, aunque no desagradable, todo para que el olor de Misha no se notara más de lo que lo solía hacer antes y el resto del grupo no se percatara, sobre todo Zivon. Lo hizo tres veces en esa ocasión ya que tenían patrulla. Salió empezando a secarse con una toalla nueva y estiró una mano hacia Misha para que la oliera. 

–¿Y bien? 

Misha estornudó y se frotó la nariz. –¿Has dejado algo en el bote?

–Agradece que sólo sea gel y no colonia –contestó ella satisfecha con el resultado pasando a secarse el pelo y darse crema. 

Él negó con la cabeza y decidió por su nariz que lo mejor era salir de ahí. –Te espero abajo.

Ella asintió y siguió secándose hasta que el pelo estuvo sólo húmedo. Se vistió con su ropa habitual para las patrullas, el pantalón de cuero, la camiseta de lycra, la chaqueta y las botas, todo de color negro, se colocó las armas en su sitio y bajó para ir al lugar de reunión en el coche. Cuando llegaron sólo Grisha y Anastasiya faltaban por llegar, hacía poco que se habían incorporado de nuevo a las rondas después del daño que la loba sufrió en el ataque. Los tres lobos presentes estornudaron en cuanto llegó.

–Córtate un poco con la colonia, guapa –gruñó Zivon.

–Cogí un nuevo gel, no pensaba que oliera tanto –se excusó encogiéndose de hombros sin darle más importancia. 

–Estos lobos tienen una nariz demasiado sensible, hueles bien pequeña –la alagó Vitya sonriente pasando un brazo por sus hombros. 

–Me gusta –agregó Nelli sonriéndole. 

–Hermanita, ¿me abandonas? –cuestionó en tono dramático Nikon.

La pelirosa corrió hasta su hermano para abrazarlo. –Nunca. Lo siento. 

Misha se había alejado de Mirjana con su aún más sensible olfato y fue demasiado tarde cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba al lado de Kirill y por tanto Rinat debía estar… saltando hacia él para achucharlo. 

–¡Misha! 

–Ho-ola, Rinat –saludó tirando un poco de su chaqueta tratando de que lo soltara, sin éxito.

–Transfórmate ya, vamos quiero achucharte cuando eres blandito y peludito –pidió la castaña con ojos brillantes. 

–No puedo sin respirar –objetó esperando que lo soltara.

Rinat hizo un mohín, pero antes de que dijera algo más Kirill la cogió, bajó los brazos y la hizo apartarse del castaño. 

–Lo siento, Misha –dijo el hombre mirando a Rinat a modo de advertencia y ella bajó la cabeza y murmuró una disculpa. 

–Gracias, Kirill –dijo alejándose. Su mirada se cruzó con Nikon, en los ojos de este brilló una chispa de diversión y ambos se transformaron y salieron corriendo para jugar un rato antes de empezar la ronda.

Cuando los dos que faltaban llegaron comenzaron a realizar la barrida inicial del terreno comprobando que sólo estaba la fauna autóctona, hicieron un breve descanso y cuando continuaron patrullando Mirjana fue sorprendida por Zivon adquiriendo forma humana y caminando junto a ella.

Ella lo miró de soslayo con una ceja alzada. –¿Qué pasa? Pensaba que no soportabas el olor. 

–Ya se ha diluido a un nivel soportable –contestó Zivon–. Muy poco sutil por tu parte este cambio de gel.

–Simplemente era más barato, no volveré a usarlo –se excusó ella apartando la mirada de la del hombre.

–¿El gel o a Misha? 

Mirjana se tensó ante la pregunta, pero no quiso aceptar que él lo sabía. –No sé qué quieres decir con eso. El gel, evidentemente. 

–No me van los juegos de rodeo, sabes lo que quiero decir y me tomo la molestia porque, guapa, no sabes dónde te estás metiendo –dijo el hombre.

La pelirroja suspiró. –Sé los riesgos, Zivon. No es esa clase de relación, somos compañero que se acuestan, sólo eso, ambos sabemos que no puede haber más. 

–Lo que pensaba. Cuando admito a alguien en mi manada no es para un rato, él tiene la fuerza para algún día ser un alfa y tú estás en su manada desde el primer día. Al acostarte con él has reforzado ese dominio –explicó Zivon–. Para él eres suya, y sólo puedes taparlo mientras esa colonia sea tan fuerte como para nublar hasta la vista.

–Es gel –lo corrigió y se pasó una mano por el pelo–. Pero no estamos incumpliendo ninguna norma, Zivon, lo sabes, hay un vacío legal en esa ley muy grande –replicó y miró al lobo–. No puedo dejarlo –confesó avergonzada por tal debilidad, pero confiaba en el alfa del mismo modo que en Vitya o Vladik. 

–No te estoy hablando de normas, esos… trámites son para Vitya –repuso como siempre la palabra “trámites” en un tono de desprecio–. Sólo quería asegurarme que sepas lo que estás haciendo, porque puede que ni aunque quisieras podrías dejarlo. 

Mirjana dirigió su mirada a Misha que estaba varios metros por delante ellos y asintió sabiendo que en cierto modo tenía razón en lo último. –Lo tendré en cuenta y… no dudaré en pedirte ayuda si lo necesito. 

–Bien, ya eres mayorcita –dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda antes de transformarse y alejarse.

Misha llegó un poco más tarde a su lado, como era ya costumbre la rodeó rozándose contra sus piernas y caminó a su lado dándole con el morro en la mano para que lo tocara.

Mirjana palmeó su cabeza y le rascó detrás de las orejas aún dándole vueltas a lo que Zivon había dicho que ella ya era suya antes de todo eso. 

–Nos han pillado –susurró para que sólo él la escuchara mirándolo. 

El lobo soltó un breve gemido y después frotó la cabeza contra su pierna cariñosamente, desestabilizándola un poco.

–No te preocupes, sólo vino a informar de que el gel no sirve para nada –le dijo restándole importancia para no preocuparlo, al fin y al cabo si Yersh ya la consideraba suya no era como si pudiera hacer algo al respecto, sólo tenía que asegurarse de que con Misha se mantuviera igual. 

El animal movió la cola, Yersh se sentía feliz porque la evidencia de que le pertenecía perdurara pese a sus viles intentos, Misha estaba aliviado porque no hubiese problema, pero incluía en esa frase un todavía. El lobo la cogió de la manga y la instó a correr con él alegremente.

Mirjana negó con la cabeza divertida y lo siguió en la carrera sin alejarse demasiado del grupo. Estuvieron así un rato hasta que ella se cansó de correr y volvió a unirse a los demás lo que quedaba de guardia hasta la hora de regresar a casa, Misha no la perdió de vista en ningún momento.

**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Little Owl:** Y al final acabaron cayendo de nuevo, Yersh ganó, era inevitable.  
>  **Mekare:** Sí, mucho que sí, que no, pero al final los instintos ganaron. Y pobres ilusos que creían que se la iban a colar a Zivon ¡ja!


	23. Capítulo 23

_Domingo 27 de octubre de 2013_

Todo estaba perfectamente planeado, esos dos meses habían sido muy productivos. Cuatro humanos familiares de algunos integrantes de su manada estaban dentro del edificio con el servicio de catering dándoles el número exacto de asistentes y acababan de salir del lugar con sigilo. Yaroslav recibió la señal en su móvil que indicaba que los tres lobos que se habían infiltrado en el edificio habían llegado a la sala de los controles de seguridad con éxito para cerrar las puertas, desconectar cámaras y poner los sistemas de ventilación en su máxima potencia. Veinte de los cincuenta que rodeaban el lugar agazapados tras árboles y arbustos se acercaron rápidamente al edificio y a su señal vertieron el gas venenoso que le había encargado a Kolya por los conductos de ventilación. 

–Una pena no poder verlo ni escuchar los gritos –dijo Levka a su lado.

–Un pequeño sacrificio por la victoria –repuso Yaroslav–. Ya los veremos –agregó observando a los otros treinta que esperaban con él en los bosques, esperando que salieran los pocos que sobrevivieran al veneno para acabarlos.

–Si sale alguno –comentó Zaria sonriendo ampliamente–. ¿Crees que la perra sigue ahí dentro? 

–Espero que salga, quiero darle un bocadito –rió Levka.

–Toda tuya, no quiero que me pegue sus pulgas –aceptó la mujer sonriendo. 

Quince minutos más tarde las puertas cedían a los empujones de los que aún sobrevivían, apenas pudieron tomar una bocanada de aire antes de que los veinte primeros lobos se lanzaran a acabarlos. Cuando diez minutos más tarde se hizo patente que habían logrado pedir refuerzos atacaron los otros treinta, el resto de su manada que no había ido para no llamar demasiado la atención llegaría en seguida, iban a acabar con esos asesinos y llevarse a unos en concreto para acabar con los de otros lugares.

***

Mirjana descendió dejando húmedos besos por el pecho de Misha volviendo a despertar su excitación. Las yemas de sus manos lo acariciaban en un ligero toque por aquellas zonas por las que su boca no pasaba. Llegó a su ombligo y lo rodeó con la punta de la lengua, le encantaba besar y saborear su piel y escucharlo jadear por esas atenciones. Jugó un poco más con su lengua en esa zona y siguió su descenso hasta dejar salir su respiración sobre el miembro del hombre que empezaba a endurecerse. Él empujó las caderas un poco y ella no pudo negarle un poco más de contacto besando toda su longitud y lamiendo lentamente. Misha gimió y llevó una mano al pelo de ella acariciando y enredando los dedos en él, anhelando que lo tragara, pero sin forzarla; como siempre, la primera vez Yersh llevaba la voz cantante, después era capaz de relajarse y dejarse hacer todo lo que Mir quisiera, de disfrutar de que lo tocara del modo que fuera.

Ella lo mantuvo en vilo un poco más, pasando a besar también el interior de sus muslos y sus testículos antes de introducir lentamente la erección en su boca mirando el rostro de Misha. Empezó con movimientos lentos combinados con caricias de su lengua, pero poco a poco fue aumentando el ritmo, succionando y apretando con los labios. Con sus manos lo sujetaba de las caderas para que no se moviera y acariciaba un poco con los dedos esa zona. Misha gemía llamándola, retorciéndose en la cama mostrando el placer que sentía sin inhibiciones y sin dejar de mirarla. No tardó en sentir cómo sus testículos se contraían y se preparó para recibir todo de él. 

Se separó cuando él quedó laxo en la cama, se lamió los labios y se movió para recostarse sobre él cubriéndolo con su cuerpo. Misha la besó sin prisas, abrazándola por la cintura quedando una mano sobre su culo, con la otra la sujetaba por la nuca, se detuvo sólo para mirarla sonriendo antes de continuar besándola y acariciar su espalda. Al rato los hizo girar quedando él encima, entonces la sonrisa fue pícara antes de lamer la marca que parecía ser ya permanente en la unión del lateral de su cuello con la clavícula y continuar atendiendo su cuello mientras sus manos la acariciaban con una lentitud que hacía dudar que pícaras idea estuvieran pasando por su mente.

Mirjana subió sus manos por su espalda hasta enredarlas en su pelo, le encantaba que sus dedos se perdieran entre los mechones castaños. Estaba a punto de reclamar de nuevo los labios de Misha cuando el teléfono móvil empezó a sonar. No era la música de Gavrel, ya se había encargado de ponerle un tono especial para en estos casos poder ignorarlo, por eso hizo un esfuerzo y estiró un brazo para alcanzar el móvil y contestar. 

No pudo decir nada, simplemente escuchó las palabras que provenían de la otra línea y se quedó estática. 

–Misha, nos vamos. 

Él cejó en su intención de atrapar un pezón entre sus labios, cuando alguna vez la llamaban y tenía que cogerlo trataba de distraerse para no escuchar y respetar su intimidad.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó levantando la cabeza, no así liberándola.

–Han atacado en la fiesta de los fundadores, hay… muchos muertos, necesitan refuerzo –contestó nerviosa, Vitya y Zivon estaban allí, también Vladik, no quería ni pensarlo. 

Misha se levantó al instante también preocupado por sus compañeros y mientras ella se vestía con premura él cogió las armas y se las dio cuando estuvo lista. Se rezagó unos segundos para transformarse y la siguió al coche.

Nada más llegar al lugar el coche fue atacado, había licántropos en su forma humana con armas para disparar a los que llegaran. Misha saltó desde el suelo del asiento del copiloto cuando escuchó a un lobo subirse al capó para atacar por la luna rota entrando de ese modo ya en la lucha. 

Mirjana se bajó con dos pistolas cargadas en ambas manos y no tuvo piedad en disparar a los lobos que intentaban atacarla o que atacaban a sus compañeros. Habría querido ir en busca de Vitya, Zivon y Vladik, asegurarse que estaban vivos, pero había demasiada gente, no podía llegar a la base sin acabar muerta. Frustrada y preocupada se centró en ayudar con lo que allí había. 

Se lanzó contra unos licántropos en forma humana que sabía que no eran de la organización, consiguió derribar a uno de ellos y dispararle una bala en la pierna al otro, aunque el ataque no le resultara gratuito no consiguieron hacerle nada grave. 

Un lobo marrón se lanzó contra ella haciéndola caer al suelo, pero pudo lanzarlo con las piernas antes de que tuviera la ocasión de morderla, sin embargo, no pudo evitar pensar que ese no había parecido el objetivo del lobo. Esquivó a otro que como su compañero no hizo ni el amago de clavarle los colmillos y la situación, demasiado extraña, empezó a alarmarla. 

Misha logró derrotar a un lobo más, aunque se había acabado por alejar de Mirjana más de lo que le gustaría hacia la linde del bosque. Yersh se removió furioso cuando dos lobos se interpusieron en su camino, tenía que proteger lo que era suyo, a Mir, atacó ferozmente tratando de liquidarlos o traspasar ese obstáculo, lo que ocurriera antes. Dejó maltrecho a uno y logró esquivar al otro y correr hacia su compañera hasta que fue empujado por un lobo blanco con una mancha oscura en el lomo. Se levantó acusando el dolor del fuerte impacto, pero un lobo totalmente blanco lo atacó en conjunto con el anterior y una loba blanca y gris. Quejidos y gruñidos se mezclaron mientras se revolvía devolviendo los ataques, sacudiéndose a aquel que se le subía encima, pero ese ataque era distinto al de otros lobos, parecía totalmente planeado, se movían en sincronía reaccionando a cada ataque sin que pudiera clavar sus colmillos en ninguno y además era consciente de que estaba siendo conducido de nuevo hacia el bosque, su desesperación en aumento no ayudaba a que su mente funcionara en busca de algún plan que lo salvara y todo el control acabó llevándoselo Yersh atacando de un modo errático, más rabioso.

Mirjana consiguió abrirse paso en busca de Misha, lo había perdido de vista y eso no le gustaba, la ponía nerviosa, más por él que por la seguridad de ella. Un lobo la arañó en el costado antes de que ella le clavara un cuchillo en una pata. Se encaminó hacia el bosque esquivando y acabando con adversarios, tanto humano como lobos, todo iba demasiado rápido, pero el tiempo pareció detenerse cuando por fin encontró a su compañero. Un lobo ártico de gran tamaño estaba sobre Misha pisándolo para mantenerlo en el suelo así como lo sujetaba por el cuello, tiró violentamente y creyó oír el quejido de su compañero. Apretó los dientes con rabia y se dispuso a sacar el arma que había guardado en el cinto. 

–¡Déjalo! ¡Mis…! –el nombre de él no terminó de salir de su boca, sintió un fuerte golpe en la nuca y todo a su alrededor se tornó negro mientras caía inconsciente al suelo.

***

_Lunes 28 de septiembre de 2013_

–Misha, Misha… por favor, despierta –lo llamó Mirjana desde la jaula de metro y medio cúbico de al lado. 

Cuando había despertado no había sabido dónde estaba, hasta que fue recordando la lucha y concluyó que si no la habían matado había sido para capturarla. Luego había visto a su compañero a su lado y después mientras trataba de despertarlo las otras ocho jaulas con miembros de la organización encerrados, algunos aún inconscientes y maltrechos. Misha llevaba una venda que le rodeaba el cuello y aún seguía en su forma de lobo. Casi no podía alcanzarlo a través de los barrotes estando un poco alejado de ella, pero a pesar de hacerse daño se estiraba todo lo posible para zarandearlo y que despertara, necesitaba que despertara. 

Misha gimió al ser zarandeado, demasiadas partes de su cuerpo dolían, especialmente la herida del cuello y debido a ella aún se sentía debilitado por la sangre que había perdido. Esos cabrones habían dejado que sangrara para que estuviera demasiado débil para continuar tratando de defenderse, antes de detener la hemorragia a golpe de aguja, momento en que el dolor le había nublado la conciencia. Abrió los pesados párpados y siguió la mano de Mirjana hasta el rostro de ella, sus ojos hicieron una inspección rápida comprobando que estaba bien, después se movió lo justo para pasar de estar tirado de costado, como lo habían dejado, a aovillarse pegado a las rejas más cercanas a la jaula de la mujer.

–¿Qué te han hecho? –musitó horrorizada ante la debilidad de su compañero sintiendo que los ojos le picaban, sentía miedo, nunca antes había sentido tanto miedo.

Miró a su alrededor sin dejar de acariciar el pelo de Misha buscando una cara conocida y se sorprendió de ver a Vitya unas jaulas más lejos. El hombre la miró y le sonrió tranquilizadoramente aunque se le veía tenso y cabreado. Ella asintió cuando le preguntó si estaba bien vocalizando simplemente. La herida de la pierna le picaba un poco, pero no era nada preocupante aún. Se volvió a Misha de nuevo sin dejar de mimarlo también para calmarse ella y se encogió todo lo que pudo en ese metro y medio cuadrado de jaula. 

Se escucharon voces acercarse, la puerta corredera del almacén en que se encontraban se abrió y entraron dos hombres sujetando a otro apaleado. Uno más llegó detrás de ellos haciendo girar un llavero en un dedo. 

–Meterlo en esa, este perro se merece la más confortable ya que estuvo tan colaborador –ordenó Levka sonriendo indicando una jaula al otro lado de Misha. Lo metieron a la fuerza en el lugar indicado y él cerró el candado–. Vaya, vaya, pero si la princesa se ha despertado –dijo acercándose a la jaula, acercó una mano como si fuera a tocarla y Misha levantó un poco la cabeza y le gruñó–. Qué fallo, creía que todas las agujas servían como vacuna de la rabia –rió el hombre llegando a tocar la cabeza pelirroja.

Mirjana se alejó de esa mano todo lo que la jaula le permitía. –Aleja tus garras. 

–¿Por qué, princesa? ¿No quieres salir de ahí? Lo pasaríamos bien –insinuó apoyándose con las manos en la jaula y mirándola desde arriba sonriendo.

–Déjame poner eso en duda –replicó ella rechinando los dientes.

–Tú te lo pierdes, ahora que tenemos a tu _líder_ –dijo esa última palabra en tono burlón– no nos sirves para mucho, de momento –agregó lo último mirando a Misha que seguía gruñéndole.

–Se me está quedando el culo plano –dijo Vitya interviniendo–. ¿Cuándo me sacáis de paseo?

–Ey, chicos, ¿dónde habéis dejado su correa? –dijo riendo y los otros dos lo imitaron–. Es tu día de suerte. 

Levka abrió el candado, los otros dos hombros los sacaron y sujetándole los brazos a la espalda con unas esposas de hierro lo hicieron caminar al exterior.

–Nos vemos luego, preciosa, chaval –se despidió el rubio con una sonrisa como si de verdad fuera a dar un paseo. 

Mirjana miró unos segundos la puerta, pero luego se dejó caer un poco para abrazar a Misha. El lobo lamió su mano antes de volver a apoyar la cabeza mirando a la puerta alerta.

***

_Martes 30 de octubre de 2013_

Misha emitía un gruñido bajo por su orgullo herido mientras comía el pienso para perros y el pan duro del cuenco, necesitaba fuerzas para seguir recuperándose y poder luchar cuando llegara su turno y lo sacaran, con suerte al menos podría arrancarle una mano a algún incauto, por eso no se había transformado, los dientes y garras le proporcionaban una ventaja que como humano no tenía. Cuando acabó de comer dio un par de vueltas como el animal enjaulado que era para finalmente volver a tumbarse soplando por la nariz hastiado levantando el polvo del suelo.

–¿Estás mejor? –preguntó Mirjana mirando con recelo el mendrugo de pan que le habían dado y que aún no había tocado. Tampoco se podía decir que hubiera dormido desde que había despertado, más desde que Vitya le había contado que no sabía si el resto estaba bien, sobre todo Zivon. 

Misha asintió con la cabeza y la giró un poco para mirarla. Ella le acarició detrás de las orejas y dejó caer la mano en la que tenía el trozo de pan, era tan poco esas caricias. Él le lamió la mano y luego la empujó con la pata, mirando de ella a la comida desperdiciada.

–No tengo hambre –contestó cerrando los ojos. 

–El chaval tiene razón. Come, no sabes cuándo se cansarán de darnos algo que llevarnos a la boca –dijo Vitya masticando su pan con desgana, tenía el labio hinchado por el interrogatorio, pero por lo demás parecía estar bien. 

Mirjana suspiró y mordió el pan sin abrir los ojos o moverse más de lo necesario. 

Misha se puso de pie en tensión con las orejas echadas hacia atrás a la defensiva y emitió un ladrido bajo advirtiendo del peligro. La puerta se abrió y entraron sus carceleros.

–Vaya, ya estás mejor, aunque sigues con la rabia –comentó Levka–. Mira, si te has comido todo, eres un perro bien educado –rió mientras Misha le gruñía por el insulto. Se detuvo frente a su jaula y lo miró–. Vamos, deja de hacerte el interesante y cambia, tenemos que hablar… o puedo llevarme sólo a tu pelirroja, ¿qué prefieres?

–No vas a conseguir nada –replicó Mirjana aunque sólo la idea la ponía nerviosa. 

–Ya lo creo que sí, para eso estás tú aquí, princesa –replicó el hombre y miró a Misha expectante, quien sólo le siguió gruñendo–. Traer el bozal, chicos, ya cambiará después.

Misha se movió en la jaula lanzando mordiscos a los hombres que trataron de sujetarlo, uno alcanzó a tocar la herida en el cuello, soltó un quejido y en esa breve distracción lograron sujetarlo, Levka abrió la jaula y se ocupó de ponerle el bozal con un palo unido a él. Él se removió, pero no podía ni soltarse ni atacarlo.

–Llevarlo a Yaroslav –ordenó a los otros pasándole a uno el palo quien tiró del lobo con ayuda del otro hasta sacarlo de allí–. ¿Te gustan las esposas, princesa, o vas a ser una nena buena? –preguntó sujetándola por el pelo para que lo mirara.

–¿No prefieres un poco de riesgo y misterio? –contestó ella mirándolo con rabia. 

El hombre sonrió de lado, sacó unas esposas del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones, abrió la jaula y no le dio tiempo a hacer cualquier intento de escapar retorciéndole un brazo a la espalda según la hacía salir, le puso las esposas, pero se mantuvo pegado a su espalda. 

–Me pone más el riesgo confinado.

Ella trató de alejarse de su cuerpo. –Espero cumplir las expectativas en ese caso –bufó. 

La hizo caminar al exterior y cerró la puerta tras de sí con llave, subieron unas escaleras para salir del sótano y por un pasillo salieron a un comedor con varias largas mesas de madera, se podría decir que era acogedor, la chimenea encendida invitaba a quedarse al menos un rato. Continuaron andando por un pasillo y pudo ver a los dos hombres forcejeando un poco más adelante con Misha para que continuara caminando. Finalmente todos se detuvieron ante una puerta de madera, Levka abrió y entraron.

–Entrega especial, marchando. 

–¿Por qué lo traes así? –cuestionó Yaroslav, sentado en una silla interrumpiendo su charla con Zaria, quien se paseaba por la habitación mientras él miraba la pantalla del portátil.

–Le gusta ser lobo casi tanto como a mí, primo –respondió un tanto divertido.

–¿Y ella? –cuestionó Zaria mirando a Mirjana con odio. 

–Te dejo hacer lo honores –dijo haciendo una leve reverencia, se acercó y tocó su mandíbula en una caricia–, para que digas que no te quiero, muñeca.

Zaria gruñó, miró a Yaroslav esperando confirmación y se acercó a Mirjana cogiéndola del cuello para que alzara la cabeza y la observó como a un animal de ganado. 

–Primero con la perra y luego con esta, este lobo no tiene criterio –bufó con cierta repulsión. 

Misha le gruñó y se agitó un poco tirando de lo que lo sujetaba.

–Misha Vólkov, 22 años, 1’86 m de altura, 78 kg, constitución fuerte. Licenciado en Biología. Lobo beta, negro con un collar blanco de doce centímetros de ancho de media, 82 centímetros de altura, 58 de peso. Olfato y oído superior a la media. Inestable, dominante, en periodo de adiestramiento. Avistado el 5 de mayo de 2013, cazado el 16 de mayo de 2013 –leyó Yaroslav–. Esta es tu ficha. Avistado, cazado y adiestrado, ¿qué opinas, lobato?

–Eso es burocracia, no tenéis ni idea –escupió Mirjana sin poder contener la rabia al ver que pretendía poner a Misha en su contra. 

Zaria apretó más la sujeción a su cuello. –Ni una palabra o tendré que darte un mordisquito, _niña prodigio_. 

Misha se removió y gruñó más ante la amenaza de la mujer.

–Cambia –ordenó Yaroslav en tono tajante–. Puedes hacerlo ahora o puedo usarla para que lo reconsideres, pero prefiero no tener que tomar esa vía antes de que siquiera sepas cómo funcionan las cosas realmente y lo que quiero de ti. 

–¿Puedo usarla yo? –preguntó Levka, lo que sólo logró agitar más al lobo. 

–Ves a airearte, Levka, llevas demasiado tiempo sin meterla.

–¿Y perderme la función? Puede que haya pelea de gatas –dijo frotándose las manos y acomodándose en una silla.

Zaria gruñó ante el apelativo usado por el hombre y lo mató con la mirada. –Gatas serán las que te llevas a la cama, imbécil –replicó y sujetó más a Mirjana para que no se soltara haciendo que soltara un leve quejido. 

–Zaria –advirtió Yaroslav para que aflojara el agarre, no quería cabrear al chico sin ser necesario, eso no ayudaría a una colaboración a largo plazo–. Y tú, te comportas o te largas –Levka levantó las manos en son de paz.

La castaña hizo lo requerido por su alfa, pero miró con rencor a Mirjana como si quisiera despedazarla en ese momento. La pelirroja no sabía si iba a ser mejor hablar o quedarse callada, al menos para Misha que permaneciera callada le evitaba más sufrimiento, pero cada vez eso la asustaba más, era evidente que sólo iban a tratar con Misha, ella sólo era un trámite. 

–Quitarle el bozal. ¿Y bien, a qué esperas? –insistió Yaroslav sosteniendo la mirada fija de Misha–. Zaria.

Antes de que la loba llevara sus dientes al cuello de Mirjana, Misha se transformó claudicando. –¡Para! Suéltala o… –gritó mezclado con un gruñido, tirando del collar del bozal que había quedado en su cuello.

–¡Misha! –Mirjana gritó y trató de soltarse para ir con él, pero Zaria se lo impidió. 

–He dicho callada y quieta –gruñó la mujer. 

–Siéntate –indicó Yaroslav después de que cambiaran la sujeción a su cuello en el que había quedado visible el zurcido en su piel, por unas esposas en sus muñecas. Misha lo hizo y los que habían estado sujetándole salieron de la habitación–. Me has jodido muchos planes últimamente, ¿sabes?

–Una cosa más que celebrar –replicó Misha, aún tan cabreado y a la defensiva como lo había estado como lobo.

–Mientras te calmas voy a contarte algunas cosas que desconoces sobre esos cazadores a los que sirves, y a lo que yo y mi manada nos dedicamos –dijo Yaroslav–. ¿Qué crees que habría pasado si no hubieras querido unirte a su lucha? –el hombre sonrió cuando Misha no contestó–. Vaya, así que no eres tan ingenuo. Sí, algo no muy bueno. Quizás pienses que no te habrían sacado de esa celda, pero no, de hecho no habrías vuelto a pisar ninguna. Esos que ahora consideras tus amigos humanos te habrían matado, puede que hiciera ella misma el trabajo.

–¡Eso es mentira! Nosotros no hacemos eso –replicó Mirjana sin poder evitarlo en ese momento, ellos no mataban a los lobos sólo por negarse a estar con ellos, sólo se hacía si era absolutamente necesario–. Te lo estás inventando para justificarte, tú sí has matado a muchos de los nuestros sin contemplaciones. 

Yaroslav se desabrochó la camisa. –¿Cómo evaluarías este corte? –preguntó mostrando la cicatriz que iba desde casi la yugular hasta el pectoral izquierdo–. ¿Por la precisión dirías que fue hecha en movimiento? ¿Cuáles habrían sido las probabilidades de muerte? Sé que os enseñan eso en la academia.

–Eso no demuestra nada. 

–Así que debería estar muerto, más después de ser tirado por un barranco, es el método usual –aseguró–. Y creo que estoy bastante controlado y cuerdo.

–¡No! ¡Nosotros no hacemos eso! –repitió Mirjana zafándose del agarre de Zaria por unos instantes antes de que la mujer la lograra tirar al suelo–. Los que se niegan son llevados ante los altos mandos, no se les mata, es mentira. 

–Devuélvela a la silla, Zaria, y no te pases –ordenó Yaroslav observando el ámbar en los ojos de Misha, parecía un milagro que no hubiera saltado–. Y dime, ¿qué hacen los altos mandos con ellos? ¿Les ofrecen un bocadillo para el camino de vuelta a casa? –cuestionó sarcástico volviendo su atención a Mirjana–. ¿En vuestros controles alguna vez has vigilado a algún lobo que no fuera un omega o un cachorro? ¿No te parece extraño?

Mirjana fue a abrir la boca de nuevo para contestar, para replicar de nuevo, eso que estaba diciendo era mentira, ¿verdad? Entonces, ¿por qué no podía contestar a esa pregunta? Pero si era cierto lo que le estaba diciendo, ¿quiénes lo sabrían? ¿Vladik, Vitya, Zivon? ¿Sus padres? Bajó la mirada fijándola en el suelo, sin saber qué contestar. 

–No lo sé…

Yaroslav lució complacido, aunque obviamente sus argumentos eran irrebatibles. –Puedes preguntar a tu líder después –dijo para zanjar ese asunto y volver a centrarse en Misha–. Pues es por esto por lo que formé esta manada. Buscamos lobos igual que ellos, pero nuestra finalidad no es reclutarlo o matarlos, sino prevenirlos de los cazadores. Algunos se unen a mi lucha, otros no vuelven a saber de nosotros, a no ser que necesiten ayuda. 

–Aunque eso sea cierto, el fin no justifica los medios. Has asesinado a muchísima gente, lobos y humanos, y como en todo el número de inocentes siempre es mayor –replicó Misha–. No eres mejor que ellos.

–Los betas y los de bajo rango protegen a sus alfas y líderes y los altos cargos nunca libran batallas. Son daños colaterales, lobato, no hay otro modo de llegar a ellos –objetó Yaroslav.

–¿Ella es un alto cargo? ¿A quién estaba protegiendo cuando la emboscasteis? –replicó Misha con rabia.

–Entraste en la manada más eficiente de la zona. La llamada niña prodigio ciertamente era un obstáculo, además de un arma táctica, si una de sus mejores cazadores cae causaría un impacto, una llamada de atención si además era ejecutada por el método que ellos emplean –contestó Yaroslav.

–Y si colaba quizá mis compañeros hubieran pensado que habían sido los altos cargos –añadió Mirjana sin mirarlo ni moverse de su posición. 

–Habría agilizado las cosas –concordó–. Lo que quiero de ti es que desencriptes esto –dijo mostrándole en la pantalla del ordenador el programa de turnos que había creado Misha–. Ayudaría con los daños colaterales.

–No voy a ayudarte, búscate a otro –se negó Misha.

–Buscarme a otro... lo consulté, no creas que no, pero según mis fuentes llevaría meses desencriptarlo sin las claves y un error hace que la encriptación cambie volviendo a tener que empezar –contestó Yaroslav–. Vas a ayudarme, espero que seas inteligente y no conviertas a tu chica en un daño colateral.

Misha gruñó lobunamente, Yersh estaba más que alterado. –No vas a tocarla.

–Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, mañana espero la respuesta –dijo Yaroslav y Levka fue a indicar a los otros dos betas que entraran para volver a llevarlos a las jaulas.

–Decide rápido, chico, estoy deseando saborear la carne tierna –dijo Zaria pasando la mano por el cuello de Mirjana con una mirada predadora antes de dejar que la sacaran de ahí. 

La nueva amenaza hizo que Misha perdiera el poco control de sí mismo y se transformó, sus muñecas eran más anchas que sus patas por lo que quedó libre de ella y tiró al suelo a Zaria, quedando sobre ella gruñendo, logrando contenerse de realizar la amenaza que la loba había hecho hacia Mirjana.

–Ya sabía que no podías tener tan mal gusto –bromeó Zaria divertida más que asustada–. Ten cuidado, chico. 

Misha sabía que estaban listos para echarle un lazo al cuello y sacarle, que no podía ganar allí y acabar con ella no era un buen movimiento, por ello siguió conteniendo a Yersh de cobrarse venganza, no obstante, cuando fueron a apartarlo no se contuvo a que sus garras se clavaran en los hombros que había estado pisando.

–Cada daño que me hagas me encargaré de hacérselo a ella así que ten cuidado –siseó la loba ante el dolor por el ataque. 

Él le gruñó una vez más y después miró de soslayo a Yaroslav, no iban a hacerle ningún daño a Mirjana, bien podría aceptar desencriptarlo, no sabían cuánto podía tardar y estarían confiando en que les diera el bueno, podría tratar de hacer llegar información a la base. Mientras lo arrastraban de vuelta a las jaulas su mente no dejó de pensar en un plan.

Mirjana se dejó llevar sin oponer resistencia y miró a Vitya cuando pasó por su lado, la mirada del hombre le dijo todo lo que necesitaba para confirmar lo que ese lobo les había dicho, pero sabía que su líder quería contarle más cosas. Sentía rabia por lo que había descubierto, por ser usada para utilizar a Misha, por estar ahí encerrada, por no saber cómo escapar… era una mierda. Cuando la dejaron dentro de su jaula pegó sus piernas a su pecho y escondió el rostro, necesitaba calmarse para pensar, para aclararlo todo. 

Misha se transformó en el reducido espacio en cuanto dejó de oír a los guardias, estiró un brazo y llegó a acariciar la cabeza de la mujer.

–No te va a pasar nada –aseguró en un tono suave.

Ella asintió aunque lo que le pasara a ella no era lo que más le preocupaba de todo el asunto. Levantó la cabeza para mirarlo y puso una mano sobre la de él moviéndola hasta su propia mejilla, necesitando ese contacto. Misha movió el pulgar continuando con la caricia, tocarla, mimarla calmaba la ira en su interior.

–No os han hecho nada –la voz de Vitya que los miraba algo aliviado los interrumpió al rato. 

–Quieren que desencripte el programa de rotación de guardias –dijo Misha sin detener sus acciones.

–Ya me lo imaginaba, hazlo –contestó el hombre sin dudarlo un segundo. 

–Entonces tienen razón, has estado matando lobos inocentes –dedujo Misha–. ¿Y ahora quieres redimirte matando a más?

Vitya rió con amargura. –Chaval, sólo tienen razón en una cosa y es que yo lo sabía, eso no quiere decir que los hayamos dejado hacerlo a sus anchas –se defendió–. Además, ahora no estarán siguiendo tu programa, con todo el altercado muchas manadas no estarán completas, habrán reorganizado todo para mandar también gente en busca de los que han desaparecido, por tanto, no les va a servir de mucho. 

–¿Por qué no lo dijiste? –preguntó Mirjana sin mirarlo, pegándose más a esa calidez proveniente de Misha. 

–Porque acabáis de salir del huevo, no estáis preparados para saber que donde os habéis metido para estar seguros es una farsa. 

Misha se pasó la mano libre por el pelo, había demasiada información en su cabeza dando vueltas, pero las palabras de Vitya cuadraban con su buena salud después del interrogatorio.

–El programa ha pasado a otras centrales, y todas están conectadas, se puede seguir ese rastro en la red. Se podría convertir en un gusano en el sistema para saquearlo –explicó.

–Entonces ella saldrá de aquí a cuatro patas, si sale –repuso el hombre negando con la cabeza. 

–No van a hacerle nada –aseguró rechinando los dientes. Respiró un par de veces para calmarse–. No he dicho que no vaya a aceptar, pero eso no significa que sepan cuánto tiempo puedo tardar en desencriptarlo o que tenga que darles lo que quieren, podría tratar de enviar un mensaje.

–Estos tipos no son tontos, no se van a fiar así como así –argumentó Vitya suspirando–. Nuestra prioridad no es salir de aquí de una pieza, es hacerlo con una solución, con un acuerdo. Y por poco que nos guste ahora, hay que colaborar para sacar provecho. Tampoco podemos volver y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no supieras nada, ¿verdad?

–Sus métodos no son mucho mejores que los de ellos –objetó Misha.

–Entonces hagamos que lo sean –contestó con una sonrisa amplia–. Es simple, no tienen otra forma de hacerlo porque no pueden llegar arriba sin pasar por abajo, pero si desde abajo se les abre un camino, no hay daños colaterales. 

–No estoy seguro de que les importe algo su justicia de sangre por sangre –dijo Misha, aunque se notaba en su voz cierto tono reflexivo, estaba considerando la posibilidad.

–Es eso o nos quedamos como estamos, ellos nos atacan, nosotros matamos a los suyos… un círculo vicioso. 

–No quieren hacer tratos con humanos, no se fían –intervino Mirjana. 

–También tendremos que arriesgarnos a eso. A que nos den un mordisquito. 

Misha emitió un gruñido sin poder evitarlo. –No vais a pasar por esto.

Mirjana estiró también sus dos brazos y puso cada mano en las mejillas de Misha tranquilizándolo. 

–Lo intentaremos, pero quien no arriesga no gana –dijo Vitya sonriendo de lado. 

Misha bufó por la nariz ante sus palabras. Beso las manos de Mirjana y se removió en la incómoda jaula, además sentía frío. Dando por finalizada la conversación volvió a transformarse y aovillarse mirando a la puerta.

Vitya rió. –Eso es un sí –sentenció cerrando los ojos relajadamente dando por iniciado su plan. 

**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Mekare:** Bueno, ¿qué opinan de todo el asunto? Cambiaron las tornas, no os la esperabais, ¿eh?  
>  **Little Owl:** Os contaré un secreto: nosotras tampoco. Ahora empieza un periodo un tanto frustrante para nuestros niños, pero esperamos que os guste también ;)


	24. Capítulo 24

_Martes 5 de noviembre de 2013_

Misha estiró las patas a través de las rejas de la jaula para estirarse mientras bostezaba, se puso de pie, se sacudió y dio un par de vueltas para desentumecerse. Al detenerse se encontró mordiendo un barrote, el impulso le había salido de la parte más primitiva de su ser, odiaba esa maldita jaula, con todo cuando fue más consciente de lo que estaba haciendo se detuvo y dejó salir un sonido disconforme. 

Se entretuvo mirando las jaulas, Mirjana estaba dormida hecha un higo, Vitya parecía estarlo, pero podía oír su respiración, sólo mantenía los ojos cerrados relajado. La jaula de su izquierda estaba vacía desde hacía días. La había ocupado un cazador calvo, que le daba que no había cazado mucho en los últimos años, con él debían de haber pillado una buena pieza, hacía cinco días que se lo habían llevado y no había vuelto. En otra jaula más a la izquierda estaba una loba muy tranquila, demasiado en su opinión, no la había visto transformada ningún día, se llamaba Lidyi y debía rondar los 40 años, nada habladora. Al otro lado de ésta estaba el otro lobo, tenía una herida muy fea en el vientre entre otras, su pelaje era pardo y él no estaba seguro de si las veces que lo habían sacado se habría transformado para responder o habría respondido con signos o por el contrario lo que por el momento hacían con era curarlo, todo un misterio.

A la derecha de Vitya habían estado dos mujeres que habían parecido dos témpanos de hielo, dos auténticos elementos, siendo sinceros no le extrañaba mucho que estuvieran criando malvas desde hacía dos y tres días respectivamente, el veneno que salía de su boca, su desprecio, había hecho que hasta a Yersh le dieran ganas de clavarle los dientes. Más allá había una solitaria jaula con un hombre que no hacía otra cosa que temblar hasta que alcanzaba su nivel máximo de estrés y entonces se pasaba entre media y una hora gritando y suplicando que lo sacaran, eso solía ocurrir 2 o 3 veces al día. Por último, entre Vitya y Mirjana había una mujer bastante apaleada con unos ojos pequeños que brillaban con inteligencia. Algunos días había hablado con ellos y parecía una idiota, Misha creía que se lo hacía, que pese su aspecto débil era el mayor peligro, de ahí que siguiera viva y tan maltratada, tenían más información que sacarle y la mujer, llamada Yalens, disfrutaba de no decírselo a juzgar por las veces que se había pasado soltando risitas al regresar a la jaula.

Volvió a dar vueltas en la jaula aburrido, a veces empujando las rejas, llegó un momento que estaba deseando que vinieran a sacarlo para hacer que se sentara delante de la pantalla del ordenador, pero al menos hasta el lugar podía andar y esa silla era infinita más cómoda. Cada día que pasaba estaba confiando un poco más en esa manada, les había desencriptado el programa y le habían seguido pidiendo que tratara de colarse en las centrales. Tenía que admitir que estaba disfrutando de aquello, amaba programar, cada vez que lo pensaba maldecía su estupidez, después de todo toda una carrera de Biología no le había ayudado a controlarse más por conocer cómo funcionaban los mecanismos de su cuerpo. Además con un informático de la manada que se pasaba por ahí para echarle un cable estaba aprendiendo mucho.

Se tumbó y acabó revolcándose en el suelo sin encontrar la posición, necesitaba tanto salir, echaba de menos el aire libre, correr por el bosque, cazar, comer carne fresca, después de cinco años haciéndolo cada día uno acababa por acostumbrarse a las cosas buenas. Tenía que tratar que dejaran de putearle con estas jaulas, ya que les ayudaba no estaría mal un poco de retribución, y quizás podría conseguir sacar a Mir y Vitya también. Un colchón, un váter, una ducha y un espacio en el que poder estar de pie, tampoco pedía mucho.

Mirjana abrió los ojos sintiendo cómo los párpados le pesaban. Tenía el cuerpo demasiado entumecido por estar en esa jaula, ella apenas salía de ahí, no tenía ni una décima parte de confianza de la manada como Misha aunque había aceptado ayudarlos como Vitya propuso. Se sentía sucia, pegajosa y con el pelo enredado. Observó a Misha revolcarse a su lado y sonrió pesadamente. 

–Buenos días –lo saludó con voz ronca sin moverse de la posición en la que se había dormido. 

Misha se detuvo quedando con las patas hacia arriba, terminó el giro para ponerse de pie, se sacudió y acercó la cabeza a los barrotes más próximos. Seguidamente ladeó la cabeza en muda pregunta.

–Me duele el cuerpo –dijo estirando un brazo para acercar la mano al lobo. Él lució apenado al escucharla y lamió y se empujó contra la mano. Mirjana agradeció el gesto y por él hizo el esfuerzo de incorporarse para acariciarlo detrás de las orejas–. Voy a necesitar una buena sesión de masajes después de esto –añadió medio en broma. 

Misha la miró más detenidamente y decidió cambiar, parecía realmente cansada, ese sitio no era nada cómodo. Ahora adquiría la forma de lobo más por comodidad que por defensa, ya había probado cómo era dormir como humano. Cogió la mano de Mirjana en la suya y le sonrió cálidamente.

–Sólo una, después tendré que cobrarte –bromeó tratando de mejorar su ánimo. 

–Tengo mucho para pagarte –contestó divertida–. ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora? –le preguntó para entretenerse con algo. 

–Aburrirme, hace un rato sin darme cuenta estaba mordiendo la jaula –contestó con una sonrisa entre avergonzada y divertida.

Ella negó con la cabeza y le acarició la mejilla. –¿Y con ellos? 

–Estoy intentando lo del gusano, pero es chungo. Estoy haciendo simulaciones y luego probándolas a ver si cuela. Creo que ya casi lo tengo, pero necesito aprender un lenguaje nuevo, Katria me está enseñando y puede que hoy lo consigamos –contestó sin poder evitar sonreír.

–Parece entretenido –comentó, no entendía demasiado de ordenadores, pero no importaba realmente. 

–¿Has mirado en los archivos los supervivientes del ataque? –intervino Vitya abriendo los ojos y mirándolos, estaba preocupado por Zivon, la última vez que lo vio estaba muy mal herido y dudaba que hubiera salido con vida de ese lugar. 

Misha negó con la cabeza. –No he podido –contestó en tono de disculpa–, en cuanto tenga el gusano lo haré.

–No hay problema, ese cabezón seguro que sigue con vida, es más terco que una mula –bromeó sonriendo–. Te voy a encargar algo más importante, necesito chocolate. 

–Estaba pensando que estaría bien una cama… pero si quieres chocolate.

Los ojos de Vitya brillaron. –Cama, cama. Creo que estoy empezando decrecer por adaptación al medio. 

Mirjana miró a Misha con cierta esperanza. 

–Si acabo el gusano creo que tendré algo con qué negociar un poco –contestó, tampoco tenía confianza en sus dotes de negociación y no quería dar muchas esperanzas para nada.

–Bueno, bueno, tú prueba, si no la consigues… quiero mi chocolate –advirtió Vitya volviendo a cerrar los ojos, pero sin perder la sonrisa. 

Misha sonrió y se dijo que debía esforzarse, sacar argumentos hasta de debajo de las piedras, pero tenía que conseguirlo. Estaban colaborando, estas no eran maneras de tratar a las personas, ya habían hecho bastante justicia poética.

Cerca de una hora más tarde llegaron dos hombres a sacarle, se estiró haciendo crujir su espalda y lo cogieron cada uno de un brazo para salir.

–Hasta luego.

–Adiós –lo despidió Mirjana volviendo a tumbarse en la jaula y siguiéndolo con la mirada hasta que lo perdió de vista, deseando que pronto le dieran la oportunidad de colaborar, o de hacer algo.

***

_Sábado 9 de noviembre de 2013_

–¡Ja! Te tengo, pensabas que me la ibas a colar, ¿eh? Pues no, chúpate esa –se exaltó Misha dando un par de vueltas en la silla del ordenador mientras se guardaba el trabajo hecho hasta el momento antes de volver a centrarse, siguiendo discutiendo con el ordenador a cada rato.

–Ni que estuvieras jugando a un videojuego, tío –comentó Sashel con una sonrisa burlona mirándolo desde su sitio en un sillón–. Pareces un friki de los números. 

–Es más complicado que un videojuego, eso es lo bueno –contestó Misha al chico.

–No me gustan los números –comentó el joven con una mueca de desagrado–. Además con es imposible que llames la atención de ninguna tía. 

Misha rió un poco. –Los piratas informáticos no son lo mismo que los piratas de mar, no tienes que perder la vida ahí –repuso divertido.

–Lo que yo digo, los piratas de mar por lo menos pueden decirle a una mujer que se hicieron una nueva cicatriz saqueando a la armada, tú que soltaste un gusano o como se llame –replicó sonriente–. Yo tengo mi moto para conquistarlas. 

–Y que con ello se jodieron un montón de burócratas, pero yo no soy pirata informático, se supone que soy biólogo –repuso Misha y agregó con una sonrisa burlona–. Me alegro por tu moto.

–¡Ey! No es sólo mi moto, es el conjunto, el conjunto –se defendió Sashel señalándose como si fuera obvio–. Caen rendidas a mis pies –añadió teatralmente antes de echarse a reír–. Eso me salió muy Levka, se lo tengo que decir. 

Misha se rió. –Veo un fallo en tu plan, si dependes de tu moto y se jode te conviertes en monje.

–¿Quién dijo que dependiera de ella? Sólo es un buen complemento –contestó levantándose para coger una manzana que llevarse a la boca–. Todo el mundo tiene sus trucos extra, seguro que tú también. ¿Cómo lo conseguiste con la pelirroja? Yaroslav dice que es tu chica. 

Levantó la vista de la pantalla y miró al hombre tres años menor pensando si contestar con la verdad o dar un rodeo.

–No es mi chica… realmente –agregó la última palabra cuando notó que las primeras no sonaban muy convincente, para su parte lobo no cabía duda de que lo era, para la civilizada contemplaba aquello de que era necesario que ella estuviera de acuerdo–. Y con Mir surgió sin pretenderlo: pasado y tacto –contestó escuetamente, pero sintiendo que había dicho de más.

El otro asintió concentrado en terminar con la fruta. –Está buena –comentó–. La pelirroja digo –agregó relamiéndose sin darle realmente importancia a lo que Misha le había explicado, estaban liados y punto. 

Misha sintió a Yersh agitarse un poco, el casi no poder tocarla y no poder hacer casi nada por ella parecía incrementar su posesividad, no obstante, fue fácil contenerlo. Ese lugar le estaba sentando bien, de no ser por el encierro diría que le gustaba, disfrutaba haciendo lo que siempre había querido trasteando con el ordenador y estar rodeado de lobos, ver cómo se comportaban con normalidad con su parte animal y no sentir el peligro de poder dañar a alguien en un descuido lo relajaba y se sentía más controlado y a la vez no, Yersh reaccionaba a cada cosa, pero sentía que sólo estaba ahí, podía dejar salir una muestra de lo que sentía con naturalidad y no por ello perder el control en absoluto.

–Cuerpo, ritmo y algo en la mollera, así es como caen –dijo finalmente, el hombre le caía bien.

–¡Ajá! Algo tenía que haber. Así que se te da bien bailar, algún día te llevaré al bar donde trabaja mi hermana. ¿Has visto la peli del bar coyote? Es por el estilo, pero no me deja pisarlo a menudo –le contó empezando a jugar con una pelotita, no le gustaba estar quieto. 

–¿Rock?

–Es de moteros, no esperes otra cosa. 

–Genial. Avísame cuando no te asusten las normas.

–¿Normas? ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó el más joven con una sonrisa ladeada justo cuando se abría la puerta de la habitación. 

–Eso –contestó Misha al ver a Zaria y Yaroslav entrar y Sashel hizo un gesto disimuladamente restándole importancia. 

–Estás de suerte, chico –informó Zaria mirando a su hermano con una ceja alzada ante su gesto. 

–¿Otro cumpleaños?

–Más quisieras, date con un canto en los dientes por haber probado mi tarta –Zaria bufó–. Vais a trasladaros a unos nuevos aposentos. 

Misha miró a Yaroslav, cuando se lo había pedido y dado tropecientos argumentos le había dado la impresión de que había pasado totalmente de él.

–En cuanto acabes hoy aquí haréis las maletas –dijo Yaroslav.

–Estoy casi seguro de que están listas –dijo sonriendo ampliamente, Yersh se sentía regocijado de al fin poder hacer algo por Mirjana–. Justo acabo de terminar una parte –no obstante siguió dándole a la tecla con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Cómo va esa cosa?

–Según los cálculos que hice con Katria deben quedar cuatro contrafuegos, después hay que… apuntalar el túnel por así decirlo y vía libre a la base de Moscú –contestó Misha–. Unos cuatro días.

–Cierra y es suficiente por hoy –ordenó Yaroslav conforme.

–Y vamos ya a buscar a tus amiguitos, lo de los traslados me da dolor de cabeza –lo apremió Zaria mesándose el puente de la nariz. 

Misha guardó, cerró y caminó hasta ellos. –Achaques propios de la edad –dijo más por atacarla de alguna forma que en broma, esa mujer no se portaba nada bien con Mirjana y Yersh se había quedado demasiadas veces con ganas de darle un bocadito de advertencia.

–Cierra el hocico –gruñó Zaria abriendo la puerta y caminando hacia las celdas. 

Él bufó y se dejó llevar hasta el almacén en que estaban las jaulas.

–Hoy no te traje chocolate –dijo a Vitya alegremente al llegar antes de que algún otro enturbiara el ambiente.

El rubio lo miró y sonrió ampliamente. –Me rompes el corazón. 

Mirjana se incorporó al escucharlo y observó a Misha para comprobar que estaba bien, luego miró con rencor a Zaria, era un hecho que no se llevaban bien y siempre que salía acababan con alguna discusión. Dos hombres se acercaron a su jaula y otros dos a la de Vitya, los sacaron y los esposaron. A ella se le doblaron un poco las piernas en el primer momento, pero consiguió estabilizarse y miró a Misha buscando una explicación o algo. 

–Nos mudamos –dijo como si fuera obvio por su anterior frase.

Ella simplemente abrió los ojos como si no pudiera creer que hubieran aceptado y se dejó guiar hacia el exterior detrás de Vitya que tarareaba alegremente para desagrado de Zaria. Recorrieron varios pasillos cambiando de dirección cada cierto tiempo antes de subir por unas escaleras y llegar a un pasillo con varias puertas. 

–Cada uno vais a una diferente, tienen ducha y baño, además de cama –informó la loba abriendo la primera de ellas. 

–Menudo lujo –contestó Vitya sonriendo. 

–Espero que sigáis siendo unos buenos prisioneros u os pondré un collar como a perros –advirtió Yaroslav.

–Los mejores –aseguró Mirjana esperando que le dejaran entrar en la que sería su habitación, deseaba darse una ducha y dormir en un sitio cálido y cómodo. 

El móvil de Yaroslav sonó en un tono bajo, miró la pantalla y luego a Zaria lanzándole las llaves.

–Ocúpate de cerrar –dijo antes de descolgar el móvil y alejarse.

La mujer asintió y le hizo una seña a Vitya para que entrara en la que ya estaba abierta. 

–Muchas gracias, preciosa –dijo el hombre con una sonrisa encantadora que hizo que ella bufara por la nariz mientras le quitaba las esposas. 

Zaria abrió la de enfrente y miró a Misha. –Tus nuevos aposentos. 

Misha la miró suspicaz porque se quedara sola Mir con Zaria, el lobo se agitaba alerta, pero los dos guardias lo empujaron un poco para que entrara y con todo hizo un movimiento rápido para dejar un beso en su mejilla.

–¿Sabes morse? –fue todo lo que le dio tiempo a decir con una sonrisa antes de que cerraran la puerta.

–Idiota –murmuró Zaria antes de coger a Mirjana por el brazo y tirar de ella a su nueva habitación–. Espero que esté todo a su gusto –dijo con sorna. 

El pequeño cuarto no contaba más que con una cama, una pequeña luz, la ducha y el baño todo junto, pero era más de lo que había tenido hasta el momento, así que sí, se podría decir que estaba a su gusto. 

–Yo le pondría un poco de color a las paredes, pero no me voy a quejar –contestó sarcástica mientras la mujer le quitaba las esposas con algo de brusquedad. 

–Si por mí fuera seguirías en esa jaula durante los restos –escupió Zaria con rencor. 

–No me cabe la menor duda –la voz de Mirjana sonaba indiferente mientras se frotaba las muñecas y sin esperar que se fuera comenzó a quitarse la ropa sabiendo que eso la cabrearía aún más. Zaría gruñó al verla ignorarla y le cogió la mano para que se detuviera cuando iba a sacarse la camiseta–. Quiero darme una ducha. No tienes porque quedarte, para contenerme está la puerta –dijo como quien le habla a un niño. 

–No te hagas la listilla, niña, aún puedo rebanarte el cuello de un mordisco. 

–No, no puedes. Porque si lo haces Misha dejará de ayudaros y si de verdad no has tenido un motivo de peso para hacerlo tu alfa se cabreará bastante contigo. 

La loba rechinó los dientes y la lanzó al suelo con fuerza sabiendo que tenía razón. Se pudo escuchar un gruñido y arañazos en la puerta de al lado.

–Te lo tienes demasiado creído, _niña prodigio_ , pero ya no estás con tus queridos cazadores, así no te lo creas tanto –dijo Zaria entre dientes ignorando el sonido que venía de la otra habitación–. Ándate con ojo, yo no voy a fiarme de ti, da igual lo que hagas, al mínimo descuido no esperaré como hice con la perra de Dasha.

La miró unos segundos más fijamente antes de darse la vuelta y salir del cuarto cerrando con un portazo. Mirjana dejó caer la cabeza al suelo unos segundos antes de levantarse, dio unos golpecitos en la pared diciéndole a Misha que estaba bien, aunque realmente no sabía si lo de morse había sido o no una broma, y luego siguió con intención de darse una ducha antes de caer rendida en la cama, para su sorpresa escuchando una larga serie de golpecitos.

***

_Martes 19 de noviembre de 2013_

Estaba hurgando con un tornillo en la pared cuando escuchó unos pasos acercarse y lo guardó. Yersh estaba intratable, pero también estaba de acuerdo con él, de un tiempo a esta parte estaba en más cosas de acuerdo con su parte lobo. Desde que les dieron las habitaciones no había vuelto a ver a Mirjana, escucharla al otro lado de la pared no era suficiente, necesitaba verla, tocarla… marcarla. _“Oh, cállate, Yersh”_ , pensó Misha ante ese impulso, no necesitaba además un incremento de su deseo insatisfecho. Pero el caso era que lo necesitaba, necesitaba verla y comprobar que estaba bien, de ahí el agujero que trataba de hacer, pensaba que eso lo calmaría un poco aunque siguiera sin poder tocarla. A menudo se encontraba pensando que hubiera preferido seguir en las jaulas.

La puerta se abrió, el guardia de turno lo miró con precaución y no se le podía culpar, con los recién pasados días de Luna llena había alcanzado un máximo de frustración esa semana y el pobre incauto que le había hablado mientras trataba de concentrarse en el trabajo en vez de pensar en Mirjana casi se había quedado sin mano, ni él mismo había registrado cómo había pasado de estar sentado en la silla a estar transformado sobre el hombre mordiendo. También influía que le había escuchado varias veces llevando comida a Mirjana y haciendo comentarios sobre su semidesnudez. Demonios, eso acababa con sus nervios y hacía que tuviera ganas de darse cabezazos contra la pared, eso o arañar y empujar la puerta inútilmente.

Misha salió de la habitación y los dos guardias se miraron dudando si cogerlo de los brazos, pudo oír tragar a uno de ellos y finalmente se atrevieron a hacerlo, tensándose cuando un gruñido salió de la garganta del prisionero sin que éste pudiera evitarlo, Yersh estaba hasta los cojones de las restricciones como si no tuviera bastante con no tener a Mirjana, además añoraba la tierra bajo sus patas, correr y sentir el viento en su pelaje, el aire puro, la caza, la carne fresca… cada día pensaba más en lo último, lo que Misha intuía que no era buena señal.

Llegaron a la sala en que estaba el ordenador y lo dejaron allí prefiriendo esperar en la puerta, se habían sacado ya unas sillas en previsión teniendo en cuenta lo que le había pasado a su compañero el día anterior.

Misha encendió el ordenador y se puso a intentar trabajar, pero no podía concentrarse. Se apartó empujando la silla hacia atrás, hizo el intento de respirar y volvió a ponerse a ello. Quince minutos después estaba en las mismas, no había manera… y menos con esos dos marujones en la puerta rajando sin parar.

–¿No podéis dejar de rajar un rato? Esto no es como vuestros cuadernos de colorear –dijo medio gruñendo.

Los hombres se callaran, pero no mucho tiempo después la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a alguien charlando.

–¿Es que no sabéis lo que es la paz y concentración?

Levka silbó. –Qué malas pulgas se gasta el chico, ¿no los moviste a la suite?

–Sabes que sí –contestó Yaroslav–. ¿Qué avances tienes?

Misha bufó. –Avances, otro que se cree que es como un cuaderno de colorear –refunfuñó.

–Cuidado con lo que dices, lobato –amenazó Yaroslav, y Misha se encontró gruñendo pese a que sabía que no debía hacerlo, que eso no lo beneficiaría en nada, ni a él ni a Mir y Vitya.

Levka se carcajeó. –Así que ese informe de su antiguo alfa de insubordinado, cabeza hueca, incorregible no era coña. Se me olvidaron las palomitas –dijo divertido sentándose en un sofá.

Yaroslav se acercó y cogió a Misha rápidamente por el cuello, cuando éste se revolvió continuando gruñendo, transformó sólo su mano en garras, el dolor lo hizo quejarse y calmarse un poco, pero el lobo seguía en sus ojos.

–No olvides cuál es tu posición, aquí estás por debajo de los omegas –dijo antes de soltarle.

Misha miró a la pantalla, los hombres continuaron hablando, Levka contando sus batallitas y pasada casi media hora con ese gruñido bajo intermitente fue evidente que el más joven no servía para nada ese día.

–Llévalo con la pelirroja, así no me sirve –dijo Yaroslav a Levka pasándole las llaves.

Habían estado hablando el día anterior después del incidente, sabía que había cierta dependencia del chico con Mirjana, pero esa irascibilidad la había achacado a la Luna llena unido al encierro. Levka le había dicho que estaba subestimando la necesidad de todo lobo sólo de meterla, él le había ignorado tomándolo por uno más de sus comentarios de obseso del sexo, pero parecía que la posesividad de ese lobo con la mujer era más fuerte de lo que era normal. No iba a confiar todavía en dejarlo salir a dar unas carreritas, por lo que prefería probar a dejarlo unas horas con la humana a ver si se desfogaba.

–Ya verás cómo tenía razón –dijo Levka–. Vamos, chico –cogió a un sorprendido Misha del brazo y tiró de él hasta las habitaciones–. Es tu día de suerte. Acuérdate de darme luego las gracias y… dale bien a ese culo –susurró al tiempo que lo empujaba dentro de la habitación de Mirjana haciéndole trastabillar y caer de culo, soltando también unos condones y cerrando, ese lobo no iba a estar feliz con su comentario y rió cuando lo escuchó gruñir al otro lado de la puerta. 

Mirjana se sobresaltó al escuchar su puerta abrirse y se incorporó en la cama en la que había estado tumbada hasta el momento. Estar en una habitación con ciertas comodidades era algo realmente bueno, pero al menos en las jaulas podía hablar con Vitya y con Misha y no se aburría tanto, allí pese a que pasaba gran parte del día haciendo ejercicio para que sus músculos no se atrofiaran aún tenía muchas horas en las que no hacía nada y era sumamente aburrido, sobre todo era frustrante cuando sabía que su compañero estaba al otro lado. Tardó un poco en registrar que acababan de meter a Misha a su habitación, pero menos que él en reaccionar.

–Misha, ¿qué ha pasado? –preguntó sin comprender a qué venía ese cambio de dejar que la viera y se levantó para acercarse. 

–Mir –dijo sonriendo ampliamente abrazándola, acariciando con la nariz su cuello embebiéndose de su olor y dejando dulces besos ahí y en su mejilla, al tenerla olvidándose de todo lo demás.

Ella le devolvió el abrazo reconfortada al sentir de nuevo esa calidez, acarició su pelo, su espalda, sus hombros y delineó las pequeñas heridas de su cuello frunciendo el ceño. 

–¿Está todo bien?

–Ahora sí –contestó moviendo sus manos para acariciar su espalda y pelo, pero sin aflojar el abrazo, era como un sedante, a cada segundo se sentía un poco más en paz.

Ella apartó un poco la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. –Estás herido de nuevo. 

–Nada importante –denegó y la besó haciendo un sonido de dicha y sonriendo, Yersh estaría moviendo la cola como un ventilador de lo feliz que se sentía–. Te echaba de menos –confesó, una parte recóndita de él le advirtió que no debería hacer eso, que estaba un paso más cerca del vacío, pero era demasiado cierto para ignorarlo, en ese momento le importaba una mierda el abismo.

Sintió un nudo en el estómago ante esas palabras y esa vez fue ella la que se alzó para unir sus labios con los de él. Por todos los demonios, ella también lo había echado de menos, pero no sentía la fuerza necesaria para confesarle algo así, para decirlo en voz alta, por eso sólo trató de imprimir ese sentimiento en el beso anhelante. 

Misha lamió sus labios al detenerse y sintió el deseo de seguir lamiéndola, volver a marcarla.

–¿Y tú estás bien? ¿No te molestan cuando estoy trabajando? –preguntó antes de volver a internar la cabeza en su cuello y esa vez hizo caso a Yersh y lo lamió antes de tironear de la oreja y dejar besos.

Ella ladeó la cabeza dejándole más espacio, una de sus manos se metió en su pelo acariciando y tirando un poco mientras que la otra acariciaba su espalda y costado. 

–Aburrida… casi preferiría que me molestaran un poco –contestó jadeando cuando él tiró de nuevo del lóbulo de su oreja–. Si no hago algo me volveré loca. 

–Sí… –contestó aunque se estaba enfocando en un futuro más inmediato y bajó la cabeza besando hasta quedar entre sus pechos y lamer el borde superior del sujetador.

Mirjana ahogó un gemido ante esa acción y apretó un poco el agarre al pelo de Misha mientras que su otra mano se aventuraba dentro de los pantalones del hombre acariciando y apretando su culo antes de rodear su cintura para ir al frente. 

–Mir… ah… te necesito, mucho –susurró Misha jadeando cuando llegó a tocar su pene.

Ella como respuesta le bajó los pantalones, se apartó por completo dando unos pasos atrás y se deshizo con rapidez de su propia ropa interior antes de agacharse y coger uno de los condones que Levka les había dejado muy acertadamente para abrirlo. 

–Y yo a ti, Misha. 

Misha se levantó del suelo, la alcanzó rápidamente para hacerla retroceder hasta caer en la cama. La besó con pasión, dejando salir su deseo sus manos se movían por la suave piel no teniendo suficientes para todo lo que anhelaba tocar, su boca bajó a la unión del cuello con el hombro y mordió y chupó ahí, volviendo a crear la marca desaparecida. Descendió lamiendo y chupando, sin poner empeño dejando otras pequeñas, entreteniéndose de más en sus pechos hasta que sintió a Mirjana impacientarse y sonrió alzándose en sus brazos para mirarla mientras su erección rozaba entre las piernas de ella.

–Deja de jugar –le dijo ella mirándolo con deseo con la voz un poco ronca.

Bajó la mano en la que tenía el preservativo y se lo puso acariciando su erección para acrecentar más si era posible su necesidad de penetrarla. Luego elevó sus caderas abrazando las de él con las piernas para que sintiera lo lista que estaba para él y lo atrajo para besarlo vorazmente. Recorrió sus labios con la lengua y tiró con los dientes antes de recorrer su interior por completo, danzando con la lengua que habitaba ahí. Abandonó su boca ante la falta de aire y bajó mordisqueando y lamiendo su barbilla, sonriendo ante la barba de un par de días que le estaba creciendo, hasta su cuello. 

Un bajo gruñido se mezcló con el gemido por la atención a su cuello antes de que la penetrara de una sola vez. Mientras comenzaba a moverse, trató que no muy rápido, pero profundo, dejó que siguiera con esa placentera tortura a su cuello, sus propias manos seguían tocándola a placer. Las penetraciones se hicieron más rápidas inexorablemente y dejó de dejarse hacer porque sentía que no tenía suficiente de Mirjana con tocar su piel y su interior, su boca se unió a ello intercalando sus atenciones con gemidos y jadeos. El lobo le pedía más después de tanto tiempo sin tenerla, lo quería todo más intenso y tener un mayor dominio, remarcarle que era suya. La petición acabó por ser imposible de ignorar y no del todo conforme salió por completo de ella.

–Date la vuelta –dijo con la voz ronca, apremiante, sus ojos de lobo la devoraban y estaba conteniéndose para no voltearla él mismo y conservar un poco de civismo.

Mirjana tardó un poco en procesar su orden, había soltado un sonido disconforme cuando él salió y no volvió a embestir contra ella. Miró sus ojos y se estremeció ante su mirada sintiéndose deseada. Finalmente hizo lo que le requería cuando sus neuronas parecieron volver a funcionar y sintió cómo pronto volvió a penetrarla de una sola vez y fuerte, con una mano en su cadera y la otra en su hombro, esta última no queda claro si su función era para sólo sujetar o aplastarla contra el colchón. Apretó las sábanas con las manos y gimió sonoramente contra la almohada. Misha intercaló suaves mordiscos con lamer el lugar dañado en su hombro con cada embestida, el nivel de placer alcanzó casi el punto de no retorno para él y decidió mover la mano del hombro de Mirjana para estimular el clítoris apresurando su culminación y siguiéndola él con el nombre de la mujer en sus labios y la mano en su cadera apretándose más posesivamente.

Mirjana se mantuvo en esa posición gracias a la sujeción de Misha y pronto ambos se dejaron caer en la cama, él retirándose un poco para no aplastarla y para salir de su interior, pero quedando medio tumbado sobre ella, abrazándola por la cintura y dejando besos en su hombro. La mujer giró la cabeza cuando su respiración se calmó y reclamó la atención de los labios masculinos para besarlo despacio, dulcemente. 

Fue a decir algo, pero unos aplausos y vítores procedentes de la otra habitación la interrumpieron. 

–Maldito, Vitya –dijo entre dientes ligeramente sonrojada, no se acordaba de que su compañero estaba al otro lado de la pared. 

–¡Te quedarás sin chocolate! –bromeó Misha aunque rojo como la grana y enterrando la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Mirjana.

Se escuchó la risa del hombre y los aplausos pararon. –¡Ya os dejo, ya os dejo, vosotros a lo vuestro! 

Mirjana bufó y acarició el pelo de Misha para que levantara la cabeza y poder volver a besarlo. –¿Ya estás mejor? –preguntó con voz ronca sobre sus labios. 

Misha asintió lentamente mientras miraba la pared que daba a la habitación del rubio con recelo, aún luciendo avergonzado.

–Estar contigo siempre me calma –respondió sinceramente y dejó un pequeño beso en esos labios tan cercanos, en parte para precisamente relajarse después del sobresalto de Vitya–. Tú… ¿estás bien? –preguntó con cierto tono de preocupación y liberándola de su firme agarre y de todo su peso.

Mirjana se giró para quedar frente a él y asintió dejando una caricia en su mejilla conciliadora. 

–Me debes un masaje –le recordó bromeando, no le gustaba que cada vez que lo hacían así tuviera esa preocupación por haberle hecho algún daño, no lo hacía. 

–¿Lo quieres ahora? –se ofreció sin bromas.

Ella lo miró, y dejó besos en su rostro. –De verdad estoy bien, Misha. 

Misha asintió y bajó la mirada. –Entonces, ¿qué quieres?

La pelirroja lo meditó unos segundos antes de acercar sus labios a su oreja para hablarle en un susurró. –Que me toques y saborearte de nuevo. 

Misha jadeó ante sus palabras y el roce en su oreja y obedeció, no sabía cuánto tiempo podría estar con Mirjana, pero iba a aprovecharlo como ella quisiera, iba a mimarla, satisfacerla en todo lo que pudiera como en todo ese tiempo no había podido hacer nada por ella, a su parecer.

***

_Martes 3 de diciembre de 2013_

Dio un par de lamidas más mientras la escuchaba resollar tras el orgasmo que la había hecho alcanzar sólo con su lengua. Subió dejando dulces besos por su cuerpo hasta dejar uno junto a sus labios y después en ellos. Se tumbó junto a ella, la punta de su nariz rozaba el cuello de ella, su respiración lo acariciaba y mantuvo sus caderas apartada de las piernas de ella, se había vuelto a excitar observándola, escuchándola y saboreándola, pero en ese momento no tenía prisa por satisfacerse de nuevo, le valía con estar con ella y mirarla.

Ese día no tendría que estar allí, había estado el día anterior, y se sentía agradecido por ello, aunque la causa no fuera agradable. Había sacado información de la base de Moscú, siendo la capital de la Rusia occidental también era una base central de los cazadores y contenía archivos importantes que para acceder a ellos se precisaba de la instalación de un dispositivo de modo directo. La operación había sido realizada el día anterior. Desde el ordenador había podido acceder al servicio de seguridad y despejar bastante el lugar, pero no había sido suficiente y habían regresado muchos heridos, incluso había habido cuatro muertos en la incursión. Al menos podían decir que habían cumplido con el objetivo, pero los ánimos de los allegados estaban crispados hacia él, debido a su dolor acusándolo de querer matarlos poco a poco. Por eso ese día no se habían arriesgado a pasearle por los pasillos y quizás como reconocimiento de que sí había ayudado en lo que podría haber sido una carnicería lo habían dejado con Mirjana. Misha no podía evitar sentirse mal por no haber podido hacer más, se suponía que los estaba ayudando para que no murieran más inocentes de un bando ni del otro, pero evidentemente no lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

Mirjana abrió los ojos cuando su respiración se normalizó y giró la cabeza para mirarlo. Antes ya le había contado lo que había pasado, porqué le habían dejado ir ese día, que era la misma razón para que se sintiera algo decaído. Ella sabía que Misha no tenía la culpa de nada, ese plan que habían trazado era una completa estupidez tal y como trabajaban en esa manada. Sí, el plan de la fiesta les había salido bien, había sido una sorpresa y no tenía casi margen de error, pero la diferencia radicaba en que en esa ocasión los cazadores no habían estado alerta, no habían ni contemplado la posibilidad de un ataque, pero habían hecho sonar las alarmas y no iban a bajar la guardia en ningún momento, estaban listos para recibirlos.

–Aún le sigues dando vueltas –comentó con voz baja sin apartar la mirada de él–. Hiciste todo lo que podías, es casi un milagro que al final lograran entrar. 

–Pero… dije que les despejaría el camino y… No quiero que mueran más. Son buena gente –dijo, se removió sintiéndose dividido y apartó la mirada–, aunque no podáis salir ni un poco.

–Somos prisioneros, no tenemos su confianza, ya está bastante bien que nos den de comer y tengamos una cama y un baño. Es normal –contestó encogiéndose de hombros y lo besó para que dejara de sentirse culpable por pensar eso de sus captores–. Y ellos son unos ingenuos. No puedes despejar por completo el camino a algo, tus enemigos se darán cuenta y el plan se iría por el desagüe antes de empezarlo. Su problema es pensar que iban a poder pasar como si fuera un camino de rosas, que después de lo de nuestra base todo iba a ser más sencillo. Pero siguen sin saber cómo pelear contra los cazadores. 

–Iban bastantes y con refuerzos –los defendió un poco–, pero… ¿qué podrían hacer para luchar? Algunos saben disparar y luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, pero la mayoría aunque entrena sólo tiene al lobo –explicó Misha, las charlas con Sashel eran las mejores y además productivas, en ese momento era por quien más preocupado estaba, le había dicho que le habían dejado ir con los refuerzos todo ilusionado.

–Eso no sirve de nada –repuso Mirjana negando con la cabeza–. Piénsalo, a nosotros, que éramos una manada más bien de novatos, por mucho potencial que tuviéramos, no consiguieron vencernos. ¿Cómo lo van a hacer contra grupos más veteranos, más fuertes siguiendo las mismas pautas? Es imposible –razonó como si fuera evidente–. La mayoría tienen mucho control y dominan a la perfección su parte lobo, pero eso no es suficiente, tienen que saber manejarse también en su cuerpo humano. Si quieren ganar tienen que saber los puntos débiles de las manadas de cazadores y… todos tienen que ser como Zivon –concluyó estirando las manos hacía arriba distraídamente jugando con sus dedos. 

Misha se quedó pensándolo mientras miraba cómo su cuerpo se curvaba con el estiramiento. Parpadeó para tratar de centrarse.

–No van a aprender solos, alguien tendría que enseñarles.

–Dudo que se fiaran de que Vitya y yo les enseñáramos. 

–¿Pero lo harías?

Ella giró la cabeza y lo miró. –No quiero que siga muriendo gente inocente –contestó–. Sigo creyendo que debe existir una organización que controle a los hombres lobo, pero también sé que la que hay ahora está corrupta y necesitamos deshacernos de ella. 

–Si es por hacer a su manada más fuerte, protegerla y vencer, Yaroslav aceptará –dijo seguro de sus palabras–. Se lo diré. Además la existencia de los cazadores centrándose en los que pierden el control no es mala, salvan vidas –concordó Misha, se quedó mirando a Mirjana, dudando como siempre si decírselo, sin saber si eso sólo la dañaría por reavivar los recuerdos o quizás ayudaría en algo–. Tus padres nos salvaron.

Mirjana dejó caer los brazos ante sus últimas palabras y lo miró frunciendo el ceño sin comprender a qué se refería. –¿Os salvaron? ¿A quiénes? ¿Cuándo?

–Esa noche estaba acampando en el bosque con Gavrel y Yerik –contestó comenzando a relatarle lo ocurrido. 

**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y en el siguiente capítulo ser resolverá el embrollo del pasado. Hasta la semana que viene.


	25. Capítulo 25

_Lunes 27 de agosto de 2007_

–… se despertó a la mañana siguiente en un bosque, el hombre pensó que había bebido demasiado la noche anterior, entonces fue a frotarse los ojos y no tenía manos sino garras y todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de pelo. Se levantó asustado al comprobar que era un lobo y perdió la razón al comprender que la bruja de la feria era de verdad. Cuenta la leyenda que ese lobo aún ronda por estos bosques y ataca a los humanos por envidia de lo él no volverá a ser jamás, especialmente a los que portan su nombre: Gavrel –terminó de relatar Misha en tono tétrico.

Gavrel dio un bote asustado y luego cogió un saco y le dio con él a Misha. –Joder, Misha, eres horrible. Cruel. Ahora no voy a poder dormir. ¿Por qué una de lobos? ¡Hay lobos! –se quejó el chico mientras el otro y Yerik reían en la tienda de campaña.

–No es tan divertido si alguien no se caga de miedo –se excusó Misha.

–Pues ahora voy a espachurrarte para dormir –dijo Gavrel.

Misha bufó. –Como si no lo hicieras siempre.

–Venga, vamos a dormir que algunos tenemos que ir a trabajar mañana –dijo Yerik aún riendo y desenrollando su saco, le encantaba hacer acampada.

–Sí, Gavrel, siempre enredando para no dejar dormir a la gente que tiene que currar –recriminó riendo Misha.

–¿Yo? Eres tú el que cuenta historias de terror, yo dije que no quería –se defendió el moreno.

Los otros dos chicos rieron. Cada uno ocupó su saco, Yerik apagó la linterna y Gavrel se pegó a la espalda de Misha y lo abrazó fuerte, el otro hizo un sonido de protesta, pero no hizo nada para soltarse, de nada iba a servir. Poco más tarde estaban dormidos, o al menos dos de ellos, Gavrel miraba la oscuridad, las sombras que hacían las ramas del bosque dejando pasar la luz de la Luna llena y la brisa de esa noche moviendo la vegetación y creando sonidos.

Horas más tarde estaba en estado de duermevela cuando se despertó al escuchar el chasquido de una rama al partirse, su sobresalto y que después apretara más fuerte a su compañero no despertó en absoluto a éste, aunque a su espalda Yerik pareció rodar en su saco y murmurar algo que no llegó a entender. Un nuevo sonido le hizo mirar a todos lados, más tenso que la cuerda de un violín, pero no vio nada. Durante largos minutos no se escuchó nada más y se relajó un poco diciéndose que debía de ser algún roedor, cerró los ojos y el sonido de algo rozando la tela de la tienda lo hizo incorporarse de golpe.

–Gavrel, duérmete, es sólo el viento –dijo Yerik adormecido.

Gavrel no podía articular palabra, ante la puerta había la silueta de un lobo. Cuando sintió que el paralizante miedo iba a dar paso a la histeria, se llevó una mano a la boca para asegurarse de no gritar. Movió a Yerik y le puso un dedo en los labios cuando éste lo miró y fue a hablar, para seguidamente señalar la puerta. El rubio se incorporó de golpe, tardó un momento en asimilar el peligro al igual que Gavrel y después se obligó a intentar pensar y moverse, indicándole al moreno que despertara a Misha.

Misha hizo un sonido de queja cuando Gavrel lo zarandeó y trató de quitar la mano que le tapaba la boca.

–¿Qué…? –fue todo lo que logró decir antes de que volviera a tapársela.

En la oscuridad vio a Gavrel llevarse un dedo a sus propios labios pidiendo silencio y señalar la puerta. Como los otros se sentó de golpe. Cuando logró que el corazón no se le saliera del pecho, miró a sus amigos y Yerik se señaló la cabeza diciéndole silenciosamente si tenía alguna idea, justo cuando sorprendentemente el lobo comenzaba a tirar de la cremallera.

La mente de Misha trataba de encontrar una solución en todo lo que había leído, la única explicación que le encontraba a que un lobo supiera abrir una cremallera era que estuviera amaestrado, pero ¿por qué un lobo adiestrado iba a ir abriendo tiendas de campaña? No tenía sentido. Cogió su mochila rápidamente y rebuscó hasta que encontró las bengalas, después se puso las zapatillas aceleradamente, sacó un cuchillo y los otros hicieron lo mismo.

–Cuando esté casi a punto de entrar empujar hacia allí y salimos corriendo –les dijo su improvisado plan señalando a su espalda–. Yo disparo una de estas para ganar tiempo.

Cuando el lobo metió el hocico en la tienda, Yerik y Gavrel empujaron la parte de atrás de la tienda logrando levantar la lona y Misha disparó haciendo que el lobo retrocediera antes de seguirles, aunque con esa acción la tienda se incendió. Se sorprendió al ver que tres lobos más los rodeaban, Gavrel ya dejaba salir su histeria y Yerik apenas se mantenía sereno también. Decidió el lado hacia el que correr, la dirección por la que sabía que estaba más cerca la civilización, disparó otra bengala para hacerse sitio y echó a correr tirando de la chaqueta de Gavrel para que se moviera.

Yerik llegó a la primera posición con sus largas piernas abriendo camino por las ramas bajas de algunos árboles, los otros dos lo seguían a la zaga. Misha sintió a los lobos demasiado cerca, evitó voltear porque sabía que eso lo retrasaría, pero al final lo hizo y vio con horror que estaban a punto de pillarlos. No podía pararse para recargar la pistola de bengalas en ese momento, frustrado y aterrorizado se giró un momento para tirar el arma hacia los cánidos tratando de darle a alguno, pero se movieron, en su opinión, más rápido de lo que un lobo podía moverse. Ese tonto intento lo retrasó un poco y se esforzó por correr tan rápido como le daban las piernas apretando el cuchillo en su mano. 

Sintió a uno de los lobos pisándole los talones y un segundo después los afilados colmillos rasgaban el recio pantalón y se clavaban en la parte posterior de su muslo izquierdo. Cayó al suelo, gritó de dolor, las lágrimas saltaron de sus ojos, se revolvió tratando de apuñalarlo, de salvarse, pero el lobo sólo soltó su pierna para coger eficientemente entre los dientes el cuchillo y arrebatárselo. Misha pudo ver los ojos ambarinos y brillantes del lobo negro demasiado cerca y, pese a que todavía seguía luchando, supo que iba a morir.

Escuchó un disparo y pudo sentir la bala pasar a unos centímetros de su rostro, en el lugar que un segundo antes estaba el hocico del lobo que se había apartado demasiado rápido. Escuchó las pisadas de los lobos que le habían pasado de largo para seguir persiguiendo a sus amigos cerca y cuando el que tenía encima se dirigió en la dirección en que había venido el disparo vio a los otros tres dirigirse a dos personas en la lejanía que le habían salvado la vida y otros dos acercarse desde la izquierda.

Hizo el esfuerzo de levantarse y cuando lo hubo conseguido vio a Gavrel y Yerik que al ver que los lobos cambiaban de objetivo habían vuelto a por él y lo ayudaron a salir del bosque lo más rápido posible.

Llegaron hasta la iluminada plaza del pueblo y sentaron en un banco, Misha de lado, recuperando la respiración y reponiéndose del miedo sufrido, estaban vivos. Se miró la herida sangrante y dos segundos después Gavrel estaba hablando por todos.

–¡Te ha mordido! Por dios, casi te arranca la pierna. Si mueres ¡¿qué habría hecho yo, eh?! ¿A quién iba a abrazar por la noche? No puedes hacerme eso, ¿has pensado el trauma que me crearías? ¡¿Eh?! –cuestionó histérico y volviendo a llorar.

Misha lo abrazó, también dejó salir todo el miedo que había pasado creyendo que iba a morir, Yerik se unió al abrazo un breve momento antes de alejarse. Regresó con su camiseta en las manos tras haberla mojado en la fuente, al ver que no era una herida profunda, sino que más que clavarse lo que el lobo había logrado era sólo arañarlo con los dientes, lo curaron un poco y lo acompañaron hasta su casa.

***

_Martes 28 de agosto de 2007_

Siguió mirando la oscuridad del bosque desde el balcón de su habitación, lo había intentado, pero no había podido volver a dormirse desde que sus padres le habían dicho que tenían que salir a trabajar. Esa vez era el bosque cercano al pueblo, ese bosque en el que sabía que Misha, Gavrel y Yerik estaban acampando. Ese hecho no hacía más que aumentar su nerviosismo. 

Estornudó y decidió entrar en la casa antes de resfriarse, sin embargo, optó por bajar al piso inferior para prepararse un vaso de leche caliente y se sentó frente a la chimenea que había encendido fijando su mirada en las llamas. No supo muy bien cuántas horas pasó ahí sentada en la misma posición, con un vaso medio vacío de leche que se había quedado fría. Por su mente no dejaban de rondar imágenes de lo que podría haber pasado, de Misha siendo acorralado por los lobos, de Gavrel gritando asustado, Yerik corriendo… y rezaba porque ellos estuvieran durmiendo tranquilamente en su tienda, que al día siguiente pudiera verlos y que los tres sonrieran alegremente ignorantes del peligro al que se habían expuesto. Por lo que nunca rezó, en lo que nunca pensó, fue en la posibilidad de ser ella la que sufriera un gran golpe esa noche. ¿Cómo iba siquiera a imaginarlo cuando llevaba viviendo con eso toda su vida? No, imposible. Sin embargo, cuando escuchó el ruido de una furgoneta que no reconoció pararse frente a su casa y a alguien llamando a su puerta su mundo se desplomó como un castillo de naipes. 

Consiguió dejar el vaso en la mesa del salón, aunque sus manos no dejaban de temblar y se acercó a la puerta para abrirla. Un hombre de pelo negro y una mujer de ojos verdes y pelo rubio estaban en la entrada. La miraron con lástima y ella sólo pudo negar con la cabeza cerrándose ante la idea de que eso hubiera pasado. No, sus padres iban a volver, no estaban muertos… no podían estarlo. 

El hombre la cogió por los hombros y la obligó a que lo escuchara, a que comprendiera lo que estaba pasando. Le dijo que tenían que irse, que sus tíos la esperaban en la central, que sus padres no iban a ir a por ella y que los lobos probablemente sí la buscaran. La mujer subió a su habitación y preparó una mochila con mudas y otras cosas. Cuando bajó el hombre se llevó a Mirjana a la furgoneta, la chica seguía en estado de shock, y no protestó, pero las lágrimas empezaron a descender de sus ojos por sus mejillas en cuanto se pusieron en marcha. 

La guiaron por los pasillos de la base hasta donde estaban sus tíos, sus tíos en forma de lobo, y cuando su tía se acercó y le lamió la mano ella se derrumbó, la abrazó con fuerza y empezó a llorar descorazonadamente. Su tío se acercó y apoyó su morro en el hombro de la chica. 

Cuando salió el Sol y ellos regresaron a su forma humana Mirjana seguía llorando. 

–Cariño… vamos a irnos –susurró la mujer que la rodeaba con los brazos. 

–No… –suplicó, no sabía si se refería a que ellos se iban sin ella o que se la llevaban, pero ninguna de las opciones le parecía aceptable. No quería perder a sus padres, a Misha y a sus amigos el mismo día, pero no quería separarse de su familia. 

–Te tenemos que alejarte de esta ciudad, Mirjana –intervino su tío–. Entrarás en la academia, tus padres querían eso. 

–Q-quiero quedarme, no quiero… Misha, por favor –rogó retomando el llanto que casi se había apaciguado. 

–Cariño… –su tía acarició su pelo–. Es por tu bien, no podemos hacer nada. Nosotros estaremos contigo. 

Mirjana negó con la cabeza repetidamente volviendo a abrazarse a la mujer sin poder articular una palabra más y unas horas después el cansancio terminó por vencerla y acabó dormida en brazos de su tía.

***

_Miércoles 29 de agosto de 2007_

Misha se cambió la venda en el baño, metió las manchadas en una bolsa para tirarla directamente en el contenedor de basura como había hecho el día anterior. Se estaba curando bien, lo único malo era sentarse, pero había logrado escaquearse y comer en su habitación por lo que sus padres no habían notado su incomodidad, no cojear en el trabajo sí había sido un poco más complicado. Esperaba que terminara al menos de cerrarse en los dos días que quedaban para el inicio de las clases, pasarse horas sentado iba a ser una jodienda, además ya tenía asumido que al menos la primera semana iba a tener que faltar al polideportivo si no quería que se le volviera a abrir con el ejercicio. 

Su teléfono móvil sonó y lo cogió con un suspiro, era la cuarta vez que lo llamaba ese día.

–¿Qué ha pasado nuevo en las últimas… cuatro horas?

–¿A mí? Nada. ¿Cómo estás tú?

Misha suspiró y se tumbó en la cama. –El mordisco está curando bien, se me abrió en la comida, ya lo sabes, pero por lo demás bien.

–Bien, pero no me refería a eso.

Miró por la ventana a la casa vacía de enfrente, el día anterior había llegado un camión de mudanzas y se lo habían llevado todo. Por la mañana se había sorprendido de que Mirjana no le hubiese dicho nada de que se mudaba, luego se había enterado de la muerte de sus padres y al recordar que ella le había dicho que controlaban manadas de lobos había temido que ellos fueran los que lo habían salvado, desde luego dos personas no iban a poder sobrevivir a una manada de seis lobos por muy del gobierno que fueran. Con todo había esperado ver a Mirjana, preocupado por ella, pero al parecer ya se había marchado, supuso que con sus tíos, y no había tenido noticias de ella en los dos días que casi habían pasado. No sabía si estaría demasiado devastada para llamar aún o si nunca lo iba a hacer, si no iba a volver a saber de ella, esa mañana se había despertado con ese horrible pensamiento que se había esforzado todo el día por dejar atrás.

–No sé nada de Mir, todavía –contestó sin embargo, aferrándose a esa última palabra.

–Ya verás cómo llama, y volverá, estoy seguro. Si se ha mudado… bueno, podéis hacer viajes en autobús, será aún más emocionante veros a escondidas –trató de animarlo Gavrel.

–Claro… voy a irme a dormir, ha sido un día largo, ya sabes, la herida cansa y esas cosas.

–Vale, dulces sueños –canturreó–. Mañana me paso por la tetería.

–Vale… Hasta mañana –se despidió Misha y colgó.

Bajó la persiana, se metió en la cama y apagó la luz. Un segundo después el móvil volvió a sonar y lo cogió sin mirar creyendo que era Gavrel.

–No, Gavrel, no me he dormido todavía y no lo voy a hacer si no paras de llamar. No seas cansino que ya son cinco en un día.

–Misha… –la voz de Mirjana llegó desde el otro lado del teléfono, sonó apagada y cansada aunque hacía poco que se había despertado. 

–¡Mir! –dijo Misha sorprendido incorporándose de golpe, siseó al sentarse, contuvo una maldición y se volvió a tumbar de costado–. ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás? Yo… lo siento mucho.

–Gracias. Estoy con mis tíos –contestó–. Ayer no dormí y me acabo de… despertar –explicó su retraso para llamarlo. 

–No importa. Lo importante es que descanses y estés con tu familia.

Mirjana ahogó un gemido de dolor. –Yo… No voy a quedarme con ellos. 

–¿Por qué no? Son tus tíos, te llevas bien con ellos y te quieren –dijo Misha, pensando si eran problemas con la custodia, no creía que esa tía molona de la que le había hablado con tanto cariño no la quisiera y en cualquier caso era extraño que se lo dijeran tan pronto.

–No puedo… Mis… mis padres querían que yo fuera a una escuela… interna –contestó ella, tomando profundas respiraciones para no llorar. 

–Pero no te van a llevar inmediatamente, y aunque no vivas con ellos irán a menudo a verte y estarás con ellos en vacaciones, incluso en esos sitios la gente tiene vacaciones –trató de animarla.

–M-me voy mañana a Moscú. Ellos… sí, supongo que vendrán –musitó lo último–. No voy a volver, Misha… yo… te quiero, pero… –empezó a decir, pero no pudo acabar la frase. 

Lo primero que pensó Misha fue que hasta allí no podía llegar en autobús en un fin de semana, mucho menos en moto, había 53 horas de viaje en coche por la autovía. Cuando dijo que no iba a volver aún arañó una esperanza, ese “pero” se la quitó: no iba a volver a verla nunca. Se le puso un nudo en la garganta y el silencio en la línea se extendió mientras sentía que la almohada se mojaba. Pese a todo decidió dejar que terminara de aplastarle cualquier esperanza.

–Puedo ahorrar e ir en las vacaciones… Moscú es… una gran ciudad –dijo con la voz inevitablemente temblorosa.

Se escuchó a Mirjana sorber con la nariz. –No tengo… vacaciones. No podré salir… 

–Me colaré, tengo práctica escalando paredes –intervino Misha con algo de humor.

Consiguió que ella soltara una suave risa. –Lo siento… mucho, Misha. Ellos lo han dicho y no… no me han dejado negarme ni… 

–Pero… nos escribiremos, hablaremos y… cuando acabes con… esa escuela… Te esperaré –dijo interrumpiéndose para apretar los labios y no dejar salir un sollozo.

–No lo hagas… me encantaría, pero… por favor –suplicó ya con la voz rota. 

–Mir… ¿por qué…? ¿Vas a aislarte de todos?

–Yo… no… es todo muy complicado, muy… lo odio. 

Misha no fue capaz de aguantar más el llanto al tener plena constancia de que Mirjana lo había dejado, a él y a todos, había dejado sus vidas sin previo aviso después de haber dejado tanta huella en ellos, sobre todo en él. No iba a poder decir nada más y no iba a quedarse al teléfono para que lo escuchara. Sintiendo que el corazón se le partía en mil pedazos colgó el teléfono y lloró hasta quedarse dormido, sin siquiera querer pensar en cómo iba a decírselo a Gavrel y los demás sin derrumbarse cada vez.

***

_Martes 25 de septiembre de 2007_

Subió a su habitación después de cenar, encendió la televisión y la _Play Station_ , cogió el mando y se sentó en la cama, la herida del mordisco del lobo se había curado a falta de una cicatriz. Se encontró mirando por la ventana, escrutando la oscuridad de la casa de enfrente y se reprendió. No iba a volver, ¿por qué no podía simplemente pasar página y olvidarla? Cuatro meses de amistad y dos de ellos de noviazgo no era para tanto, ¿verdad? Quizás esas ñoñerías de que el primer amor nunca se olvida eran ciertas, porque no podía negar que se enamoró de ella, que la quiso, mucho. Dejó el mando optando meterse en la cama y poner una película que ver hasta que se quedara dormido. Bajó la persiana fijándose en que el Sol estaba terminando de ponerse para ceder su reinado sobre el cielo a la Luna, se metió en la cama y le dio al botón de reproducir.

La 20th Century Fox aparecía en la pantalla cuando él soltó el primer grito al sentir como si todos sus huesos se partieran y su piel ardiera. La banda sonora de los créditos iniciales camufló los siguientes alaridos de puro dolor y miedo. Se quedó llorando con los ojos cerrados cuando todo terminó, temblando y sintiéndose agotado. A pesar de los temblores, al poco sintió demasiado calor en donde las mantas aún lo cubrían pese a todo lo que se había retorcido. Fue a apartarlas, pero se sentía diferente y se alarmó cuando su mano no se cerró en torno a la ropa de cama. Abrió los ojos y vio las patas de un lobo negro, con el cuerpo del mismo color excepto por el vientre blanco y creía ver un como un collar de pelo blanco en torno a lo que deberían ser sus hombros. Gritó creyendo que era una pesadilla con aquel lobo que había sido totalmente negro, pero de su boca salió un ladrido con un gruñido al final muy diferente del que emitiría un perro. Trató de levantarse, asustado, pero se cayó cuando intentó ponerse sólo sobre las patas traseras.

¿Se había transformado en un lobo? No podía ser, eso no tenía ninguna maldita lógica, debía de ser una pesadilla de la que no podía salir, ¿pero por qué llegando a semejante punto de angustia no se despertaba? Eso tenía tan poco sentido como la transformación. Pero de cualquier modo no podía ser un lobo porque uno lo hubiese mordido, ¡la licantropía no existía!

Gimoteó aterrado y se aovilló, siendo cada vez más consciente de su nuevo cuerpo. Por su mente pasaron miles de datos sobre leyendas, historias de miedo, Mirjana hablando de hombres lobo y datos sobre lobos. En su quietud fue dándose cuenta de cosas como que la película no estaba defectuosa, faltaban de algunos colores, sino que su visión había cambiado, así como que su televisión ni la de sus padres tenía el volumen más alto que antes de que comenzara la pesadilla como para que pudiera escucharla tan claramente. También podía oler los restos de la cena, las acelgas nunca parecieron tan poco apetecibles, el olor a flores en el champú de su madre junto con sus propios olores, y lo que para él era el de la muerte acercándose y los medicamentos de su abuela, la presencia del gato lo hizo gruñir y se sorprendió pensando que ese era su territorio.

De algún modo comenzó a asimilar esa nueva situación y el miedo dio paso a la ira al pensar en ese lobo, que debía haber sido un hombre lobo, por joderle la existencia de ese modo. Gruñó y se sorprendió de lo fácil que era dejarse llevar por ese sentimiento. Movido por ese mismo sentimiento se irguió sobre sus patas sintiendo su fuerza, bajó de la cama y dio vueltas por la habitación como el lobo encerrado que era.

Escuchó a sus padres irse a dormir y no creyó que él fuera a ser capaz de hacerlo. Tras unas vueltas más, se alzó sobre sus patas traseras y forcejeó con las delanteras y el hocico hasta que logró abrir la puerta. Salió al pasillo, comprobando que veía perfectamente en la oscuridad. Curioso al comprobar que parecía tener instintos propios como si no sólo hubiese cambiado de forma, sino que en parte también pudiera pensar como un lobo; se dejó llevar por esos instintos, encontrándose olisqueando debajo de las puertas, inspeccionando cada lugar antes de bajar las escaleras y hacer lo mismo con la planta baja. Fue hacia la puerta de salida, pero esa estaba cerrada con llave y no podía abrirla. Se sintió más enfadado al saberse encerrado y comenzó a dar vueltas, cada vez dejándose llevar un poco más por el lobo. Se tumbó delante de la puerta y la miró fijamente, gruñendo de vez en cuando y cuando se hartó se movió hasta la cocina, abrió la nevera y devoró los quesos.

Se detuvo al haber oído un ruido, su excesivamente fino olfato reconoció a Zhivago y se movió con pasos lentos hasta la puerta de la cocina. Se agazapó al ver al felino y esperó a que el pobre incauto se acercara lo suficiente para saltar sobre él y acabar con el intruso en su territorio. Mientras sus colmillos atravesaban la piel del gato su mente humana despertó gritando de horror y el lobo se detuvo un momento, pero Misha estaba en shock y el lobo comenzó a consumir los órganos internos abriendo el vientre, disfrutando de la comida. Misha se recuperó un poco y se detuvo dando un par de pasos hacia atrás observando la carnicería.

Aquello no podía ser, había matado al gato de su abuela ¡y hasta había empezado a comérselo! El pensamiento le hizo deglutir lo ingerido. Tembló nuevamente aterrorizado, comenzando a plantearse si iba a atacar a todo ser vivo que se encontrara, si iba a quedarse así para siempre.

Se pasó horas temblando y gimoteando hasta que pudo calmarse un poco y pensar, tenía que limpiar aquello como fuera y volver a su habitación, tenía que conservar la esperanza de que si era un hombre lobo por la mañana volvería a su forma humana, y sino... al menos la puerta ya no estaría cerrada con llave y podría largarse, no era como si fuera a poder explicarle a nadie que en realidad era una persona y no un lobo que se había colado en casa.

Se subió a la encimera, agradeció que el grifo fuera con un solo mando y lo empujó hacia arriba para hacer correr el agua, se limpió el morro, cerró y regresó al suelo. Consiguió una bolsa y eliminó las pruebas del delito con los quesos, concediéndose comer el que había dejado a medias, después regresó a la sala de estar metió también el cadáver y se horrorizó cuando se lamió el hocico limpiándolo de sangre. Se quedó unos segundos mirando el charco hasta que agitó la cabeza, de ninguna manera iba a limpiarlo con la lengua, daba igual que para el lobo fuera tan tonto desperdicio como el gato que le había costado soltar dentro de la bolsa, no iba a hacerlo y no había más que hablar. Regresó a la cocina, cogió una bayeta y limpió el suelo, después echó el trapo también en la bolsa de pruebas.

Regresó a su habitación y se metió debajo de la cama con la bolsa a esperar, haciendo un esfuerzo por ignorar la impaciencia del lobo por salir.

A la mañana siguiente lo despertó su madre aporreando la puerta y diciéndole que iba a llegar tarde a clase, abrió los ojos y se sintió sumamente aliviado al ver que volvía a tener manos y no estaba cubierto de pelo, por desgracia la bolsa ante él le confirmó que no había sido una pesadilla. A pesar de todo se levantó rápidamente y trastabilló al ver que lo hacía demasiado rápido. Cuando tiró de su camiseta para ponérsela con prisas lo hizo con demasiada fuerza y vio con horror que se rompía. Se miró las manos y negó con la cabeza, no, tenía que ser que la camiseta estaba un poco vieja, no le podían estar pasando más cosas.

Bajó las escaleras corriendo y de nuevo trastabilló al ir demasiado deprisa, se marchó a clase escuchando a su madre preguntar por el gato. Cuando le dio vuelta a la llave en el contacto de la moto con demasiada energía por las prisas y esta se rompió supo que algo más le estaba pasando, por si le quedaba alguna duda, fue corriendo a clase atajando por el bosque y llegó en la mitad de tiempo y ni la mitad de cansado de lo que debería.

Ese día fue el inicio de sus problemas y el fin de su vida tal y como la conocía.

***

_Domingo 30 de septiembre de 2007_

Abrió la puerta de la habitación donde llevaba viviendo dos días. Era un cuarto grande, con un baño, dos camas, dos armarios y dos escritorios. Aún no había conocido a su compañera de habitación, pero realmente no le emocionaba demasiado hacerlo. Miró su teléfono sobre la mesilla, si encendía la pantalla podría ver la foto que Gavrel les había sacado a ella y a Misha hacía tan solo unas semanas, sin embargo, parecía que habían pasado años desde ese momento. No había intentado hablar con él desde el día que le dijo que no iba a volver, que no iba verlo nunca más. Lo único que había hecho antes de que le rompieran la tarjeta había sido mandarle un corto mensaje a Gav con un simple “Gracias”. Desde ese momento conservar el teléfono y mantenerlo cargado era sólo para poder ver esa imagen y algunas de las que tenía guardadas en el ordenador, aunque hacerlo sólo significara hacerse más daño a sí misma. 

Se sentó en la cama y guardó el teléfono en el cajón de la mesilla junto con el resto de regalos y cosas que conservaba de ellos, y la foto de sus padres. En ese momento no era capaz de tenerla a la vista, pero no podía tenerla lejos tampoco. 

Hacía unos minutos había estado con su tía, había ido a ver qué tal se encontraba, si se hacía al sitio. Realmente era difícil, pero había intentado sonreír para tranquilizarla. Le había dicho también que había cogido a la manada que acabó con sus padres y también fingió alivio. Cuando había aceptado su destino se había sorprendido de no sentir rabia o furia dirigida a aquellos que habían matado a su familia, no quería venganza, no le importaba, eso no iba a devolver la vida a Dimitri e Irina, ni iba a hacer que ella volviera al instituto. Nada iba a cambiar. Por lo tanto, tampoco había empezado a sentir odio hacia los hombres lobo. Esa parte de su vida no había variado en absoluto, excepto porque ahora debía aprender a combatir con y contra ellos. 

Escuchó la puerta del cuarto abrirse y levantó la vista para ver a una chica más bajita que ella, aproximadamente de metro sesenta, con el pelo castaño y ondulado y los ojos grises, casi gatunos. Supuso que su compañera de cuarto había llegado y que su paz había acabado. No sabía cuán acertada estaba. 

–¡Hola! Soy Rinat Vasilieva, creo que voy a ser tu compañera –saludó la joven alegremente tendiéndole la mano. 

Mirjana aceptó por cortesía. –Sí. Soy Mirjana Záitseva –se presentó a su vez con tono neutro. 

–Mir, encantada de conocerte. 

La abreviación se sintió como un puñetazo en el estómago. –Mirjana, no Mir. 

–Lo siento, Mirjana. Aunque creo que Mir suena bien, y es más corto –comentó encogiéndose de hombros. 

La pelirroja respiró hondo, iban a ser unos años duros. Lo intuía, pero por muy agradable que fuera la chica o cualquiera de sus compañeros ella no iba a ser amiga de ninguno, no cuando la probabilidad de sufrir su pérdida era demasiado alta. No iba a pasar por eso nunca más. Lo había decidido.

***

_Martes 2 de octubre de 2007_

Misha bajó de la moto y caminó hacia la entrada del instituto, cuando vio que Yerik lo estaba esperando en la puerta suspiró temiéndose lo que estaba por venir.

–¿Qué es eso de que te has desapuntado del atletismo? –inquirió el rubio.

–Sólo lo he hecho, me cansé de dar saltos –contestó tratando de mantenerse calmado.

Desde que tenía al maldito lobo se encontraba más irascible, el jueves de la semana pasada se había metido en una pelea con un idiota de otra clase y el otro no había salido nada bien parado, él sin un rasguño. Se sentía un poco más controlado ahora que había pasado la Luna llena y no se había vuelto a transformar por la noche, de hecho el domingo había descubierto que podía hacerlo a voluntad, aunque suponía que la Luna llena era una excepción a esa voluntad. 

–Venga ya, Misha, te encanta el atletismo. ¿Y por qué me he tenido que enterar por el entrenador? –preguntó dolido y molesto.

–Ya no fui la semana pasada. Sólo ha cambiado que ya no estoy pagando la mensualidad –contestó Misha traspasando las puertas del instituto.

Yerik se exasperó y lo sujetó de la chaqueta. –No me vengas con esas trolas, Misha. ¿Qué te pasa?

Misha se liberó sin tocarlo, prefería no tocar a nadie, lo de esa pelea había sido un grave error, había sentido iniciarse la transformación empezando el crecimiento de las uñas y los dientes. ¿Y si hubiese arañado a ese pobre imbécil o lo hubiera matado como al gato? No podía condenar a nadie más a su miseria.

–No me pasa nada, Yerik. Déjame en paz, y no te metas donde no te llaman.

–¿Donde no me llaman? Somos amigos y a ti te pasa algo, tengo derecho a preocuparme –replicó Yerik exaltado.

–He dicho que no me pasa nada, ¡joder! ¡Déjame en paz! –gritó Misha.

Yerik dio un paso atrás, sintiendo como un miedo instintivo además de la sorpresa al contemplar los ojos de Misha.

–Tus ojos son…

Misha se alejó rápidamente ante sus palabras, logrando evitar que viera su sorpresa. Cuando se miró al espejo del baño sus ojos eran de nuevo azules, pero sabía que Yerik tenía razón y habían cambiado a ambarinos, por un momento había notado el cambio de tonalidad aunque en la ira que lo atrapaba rápidamente no había sido consciente de ello. Tenía que hacerse con unas gafas de Sol para esos prontos y tenía que alejarse de todos antes de que les hiciera daño.

***

_Sábado 13 de octubre de 2007_

Cogió el nuevo libro que había sacado de la biblioteca, había acabado con todos los de texto sobre lobos y hombres lobo y esa mañana había ido a empezar con la literatura, lo único que podía hacer era informarse. La _Play Station_ tenía los mandos recogidos, llevaba así desde la Luna llena, no necesitaba que nada estimulara su agresividad. Miró por la ventana con añoranza, era sábado por la tarde y él estaba allí en vez de dando una vuelta con todos o al menos hablando con Gavrel sobre los detalles de la fiesta que se estuviera preparando para la noche. Desde la semana pasada había puesto todo su empeño en dejar de tener amigos, más desde que el padre de Anya había ido a buscarla con Lupin y el lobo se había comportado muy dócil con él, haciéndole caso en cada cosa y queriendo acompañarle todo el camino, cuando antes lo que hacía era tirarle de la ropa para que jugara con él.

Escuchó que llamaban a la puerta, la fuerza y rapidez se había ido con la Luna llena, pero el oído y olfato de lobo se había quedado y podía oír y oler cada maldita cosa en varios metros a la redonda. Se sorprendió cuando escuchó la voz de Gavrel, maldijo y consideró saltar por la ventana, pero no podía hacerlo, su madre sabía que estaba en casa.

Guardó los libros que había sacado de la biblioteca y con una última esperanza se tumbó en la cama haciéndose el dormido.

–Misha… –lo llamó Gavrel al abrir la puerta.

El chico se acercó y supo que su improvisado plan había sido un error cuando Gavrel se tumbó tras él y lo abrazó como siempre hacía, no pudo evitar tensarse y sabiéndose descubierto se removió hasta liberarse y se sentó en la cama.

–¿Qué quieres, Gavrel? Ya dije que no voy a ir a la fiesta.

–No he venido a insistirte en eso –lo sorprendió contestando–. Quiero saber qué te pasa.

Misha suspiró. –No me pasa nada.

–¿Y por qué nos estás alejando a todos?

–No estoy…

–Sí lo estás haciendo. ¿Es por Mirjana?

–Ella no tiene nada que ver –contestó secamente.

–Ya… –murmuró no muy convencido–. ¿Entonces por qué? Primero el atletismo, luego gritándole a Yerik, a Yura, hasta estufas a Anya cuando te habla y… a mí. ¿Hemos hecho algo?

–No… no es nada de eso –no se vio capaz de decirle que la culpa era de ellos cuando todo era por su culpa.

–¿Y qué es, Misha? 

–No… no puedo decírtelo. Es mejor así, por favor, sólo dejarme –dijo Misha. 

Se había planteado decirles la verdad, pero eso sólo haría que lo temieran y lo aborrecieran o que se negaran a dejarle y se pusieran en peligro por su culpa. Alejarse de ellos por cuenta propia era el mejor método para mantenerlos a salvo de él.

–¿Por qué no puedes decírmelo? Soy tu mejor amigo o… ¿ya no confías en mí?

Misha sintió que se rompía, con una sola palabra podría librarse de Gavrel, pero no era capaz de decirla. La angustia lo embargó una vez más, odiaba tanto aquello, ¿por qué tenía que haberle pasado a él? ¿Por qué tenía que alejarse de todos? ¿No había sido suficiente con perder a Mirjana? Él no quería quedarse solo, pero ya no podía confiar en sí mismo, en sus acciones y reacciones. A Gavrel le seguiría confiando su vida, pero no podía hacerle cargar con aquello.

–No puedo decírtelo. Por favor, vete. Déjame –suplicó con la voz tomada.

Gavrel lo abrazó al instante, sintió cómo su amigo que siempre había aceptado cualquier toque suyo se tensaba, quedándose estático, y temblando más cuando finalmente cedió al llanto. Nunca había visto llorar a Misha así, otros niños lloraban cuando se caían jugando, pero él sólo se levantaba siempre y seguía jugando, otros lloraban cuando algo les salía demasiado mal, pero él siempre encontraba el lado bueno o ideaba una nueva forma de lograr lo que fuera. Nunca lo había visto llorar con tanta desesperación y pena, ni siquiera cuando aquel lobo casi lo mata un mes atrás, por eso sentía que se quebraba él también al verlo así. Lo abrazó más fuerte y dejó un beso en su cabeza, decidiendo en ese mismo instante de no importaba cuánto intentara Misha alejarlo, con él no iba a conseguirlo, él iba a cuidarlo siempre, daba igual que no le contara qué le pasaba, no iba a dejar que se aislara, que se consumiera en lo que quiera que le estuviera pasando, iban a estar siempre juntos, siempre iban a ser amigos, como hermanos, siempre iba a estar para sostenerle cuando lo necesitara, quisiera él o no, poco importaba.

–No voy a irme nunca, Misha. Sea lo que sea lo que te pase, voy a estar contigo –le informó.

Misha tembló y volvió a dejar salir una súplica que él ignoró, como ignoraría todas las que vinieron durante años y años, siempre.

**Fin del pasado**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Little Owl:** Bueno, ya sabéis que pasó con Misha, los padres de Mir y porque se separaron. ¿Qué opináis?  
>  **Mekare:** La opinión de Mir de todo el pastel ¡en el siguiente capítulo!


	26. Capítulo 26

_Martes 3 de diciembre de 2013_

Misha se quedó mirándola cuando terminó de contarle lo ocurrido esperando que dijera algo, alguna reacción por su parte, algo.

Mirjana se incorporó quedando sentada y se pasó la mano por el pelo, había sentido la angustia de Misha al creer que iba a morir, pero cuando se salvó esa angustia siguió porque sabía que quienes luego habían muerto habían sido sus padres. No sabía qué decirle, no sabía realmente qué sentía al saber que lo habían hecho para salvar a Misha. 

–Gracias por contármelo –musitó, al menos sí sabía que agradecía que le hubiera contado eso–. Nunca me dijeron qué había pasado, sólo que cuando mis tíos llegaron ya era tarde. Tampoco me dejaron verlos, no estaban muy reconocibles por lo que me explicó mi tía. 

–Lo siento mucho –dijo Misha y tentativamente puso una mano en su brazo a modo de consuelo–. No sabía si estaría bien que lo dijera cuando me di cuenta de que Vitya no lo había hecho y ellos te conocían mejor ahora –se excusó.

–No importa, lo entiendo –aseguró cogiendo esa mano en su brazo y entrelazando los dedos con los de él–. Hace tiempo que ya no duele, pero es bueno saber algo más y vosotros no tuvisteis la culpa de nada. Fue un accidente –agregó, aunque recordar ese día en concreto no era muy agradable, porque ese día todo a su alrededor se había ido al garete, no sólo sus padres habían desaparecido–. Lo peor es que lo que yo era se perdió ese día. Y tú estuviste sólo con esto. 

Él negó con la cabeza. –Habría estado igual de solo, tanto como decidí, pero… ya no lo estoy más –dijo las últimas palabras sintiendo que volvía a poner su corazón en sus manos, dándose cuenta de que era demasiado tarde, que lo que para Yersh había sido una certeza siempre y lo que él había temido había ocurrido, había vuelto a caer. Dejó un dulce y casto beso en sus labios–. Y me sigues sabiendo a dulce Mir –trató de animarla un poco con esas palabras y acarició su mejilla con la mano libre.

Mirjana dejó que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios ante lo último, y obvió el salto que había dado su corazón con la confesión de Misha. Unió sus labios de nuevo, lo abrazó con el brazo libre y los hizo tumbarse dejándolo un poco sobre ella. 

–Nunca más –susurró en el beso, sintiendo que le debía al menos eso y sabiendo que esa afirmación era demasiado cierta. 

Misha suspiró satisfecho en consonancia con la paz que sentía Yersh y se encontró dejando un beso en esa marca en la unión del cuello y el hombro de Mirjana.

***

_Lunes 9 de diciembre de 2013_

Caminaba detrás de Misha y los dos licántropos que lo sujetaban por los brazos. A su espalda estaba Vitya intentando que alguno de los dos hombres que lo custodiaban hablaran con él, pero al parecer su encanto no estaba surtiendo efecto en ellos. A ella la estaban sujetando una mujer y un hombre un poco más mayores que ella, a parte de las esposas que tanto ella como Vitya llevaban. 

Recorrieron varios pasillos cambiando de dirección en varias ocasiones, Mirjana juraría que si la soltaran en ese momento no sabría ni volver a su habitación, pero tampoco tenía la intención de salir corriendo. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que el alfa de la manada los reclamaba y esperaba que fuera porque había aceptado la propuesta de Misha de que ellos podrían ayudarle con los ataques, lo que no quería decir que se fiara de ellos, a la vista estaba, tenían más escolta que el zar en sus mejores años. 

Entraron a una sala grande, con una mesa y varias sillas además de una chimenea. Una vez dentro le soltaron las esposas dejándola libre y ella se frotó las muñecas un poco mirando a su alrededor. Le habían dejado unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta de tirantes para que no tuviera que salir en ropa interior, no es como si le hubiera importado, pero tenía la sospecha de que eso hubiera resultado contraproducente. Los guardias se largaron dejándolos solos para que esperaran a su alfa. 

–¿Sabes si aceptó? –preguntó Mirjana acercándose a Misha, hacía un par de días que no lo veía. 

Misha no perdió un segundo en abrazarla y besarla aunque no tan largamente como le gustaría.

–No me han dicho nada, pero ya te dije que aceptaría, ¿por qué otra cosa iba a ser?

–Quizá nos vayan a invitar a la cena de navidad de la empresa –bromeó Vitya sentándose tranquilamente en una silla como si estuviera en su casa. 

–Seguro… ahora nos traerán el aguinaldo –bufó Mirjana negando con la cabeza y correspondiendo al abrazo de Misha dejando también un beso en su pecho. 

–El cumpleaños de Gavrel es en Navidad –se encontró pensando Misha en voz alta con pesar.

–Estará preocupado, y tus padres –murmuró Mirjana que ya había pensado en eso, quizá la organización se había inventado algo, pero no sabía el qué o si simplemente los habían dado por muertos–. Quizá te dejen mandar un mensaje, algo, ellos no tiene nada que ver con esto –le dijo a Misha acariciando su mejilla. 

Misha besó esa mano, agitó la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa. –No nos preocupemos por eso ahora, si no le ha dado algo tomando lexatil ya no pasa nada porque pase más o menos tiempo –le quitó importancia, convenciéndose a sí mismo, y dejando caer los brazos no así apartándose al identificar a Yaroslav, Levka y Zaria acercarse.

–Aunque le haya dado algo vendrá desde el más allá a matarnos por esto –bromeó Mirjana justo cuando la puerta se abría. 

–Sentaros –ordenó Yaroslav ocupando el otro lado de la mesa con los otros dos lobos.

Mirjana obedeció sentándose con Vitya a un lado y Misha al otro y miró a Yaroslav impaciente. 

–Cuánto tiempo, Yaros, Lev, preciosa –saludó el rubio alegremente añadiendo un guiño al dirigirse a Zaria. 

Yaroslav le gruñó por el acortamiento de su nombre, odiaba eso. –Explicar qué podéis aportar –fue directo al grano.

Vitya le hizo una seña a Mirjana. –La idea fue de la pequeña, le cedo el honor –dijo sonriendo ampliamente. 

Mirjana carraspeó y mató a su líder con la mirada por dejarla sola con eso. 

–Bueno, principalmente el mejor modo de vencer a los grupos, como es la mejor forma de atacarlos, y… –dudo unos segundos por lo siguiente–, podemos enseñaron a mejorar vuestra forma de pelear –contestó a modo de resumen. 

–Eso ya lo dijo él, lo que quiero es una explicación detallada. No te dejes nada –dijo Yaroslav, no iba a reconocer ninguna debilidad propia o de su manada, si realmente podían mejorar aceptaría, haría lo posible por proteger a los suyos, y por eso mismo no iba a poner a nadie frente a esos humanos con la posibilidad de que se volvieran contra ellos antes de conocer los puntos débiles y comprobarlos.

Ella asintió habiéndoselo esperado en cierta forma. –La manera de pelear de los grupos es simple. Están el líder y el alfa, que siempre saben dónde y cómo está cada uno de sus compañeros, atentos para cuando necesiten ayuda. Se podría decir que ellos están en el centro, si desaparecen la manada se hunde, por eso ellos son más como una fuerza de apoyo. El resto se encarga de proteger al alfa y al líder. A su vez, el grupo está dividido en parejas. El lobo de cada una de las parejas es el que está delante, protegiendo al cazador por abajo y evitando en la medida de lo posible que se acerquen al cazador. El cazador protege al lobo desde arriba, casi todos sabemos usar armas que requieren puntería para eso –explicó detenidamente haciendo un dibujo imaginario en la mesa para ayudarse–. Pero esa organización es para el inicio de la batalla, luego el lobo y el cazador se coordinan según sus aptitudes y generalmente pasan a combate directo, pero siempre atentos a lo que el resto del equipo hace. Por eso los grupos son un poco como una fortaleza, hay que entrar y destruir el centro para vencerles. Si no acabas con los líderes, es complicado vencerlos. 

–Estoy esperando que me digas algo que no sepa. Eso es la estrategia más elemental, hasta un niño lo sabría –repuso Yaroslav.

Mirjana lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. –Toda esa organización que tan bien sabes está pensada única y exclusivamente para luchar contra lobos. Ese es el punto débil, siempre esperan que los que los ataquen sean lobos, nunca esperan a humanos, no estamos entrenados para eso y esa es vuestra ventaja, que podéis ser ambas cosas según os plazca –siguió yendo al punto que quería exponer–. Si atacas con algo que no esperan como hicisteis en la fiesta de los fundadores y divides el grupo, incluso haces todo lo posible para dividir las parejas, no tendrán salida. 

Yaroslav se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla cruzando los brazos. –Sólo los lobos natos o los muy veteranos pueden cambiar en un segundo, los veteranos no son tan ágiles y de los primeros son de los que menos hay en mi manada, una muestra de la gran labor de los cazadores –dijo lo último con ironía–. El proceso de transformación es el momento más vulnerable, no veo la gran ventaja a hacer lo que propones.

Mirjana sonrió de lado. –Dime una cosa, ¿por qué crees que los lobos natos o los veteranos son los que más rápido pueden cambiar? 

–Los veteranos porque llevan al menos 20 años haciéndolo. Al cuerpo le lleva un lento proceso acostumbrarse a romperse para volverse a armar, no se puede acelerar, en el caso de los natos ya nacen adaptados, lo hacen desde el vientre –contestó Yaroslav.

–Por muchas veces que te rompas un hueso éste tardará lo mismo en ensamblarse, eso no es una regla que sigan lo licántropos –replicó ella y negó con la cabeza–. Ellos pueden hacerlo porque su parte lobo está completamente sincronizada con la parte humana. Vosotros ya domináis ambas, pero no las tenéis igual de desarrolladas, por eso el cambio de un cuerpo a otro cuesta tanto, porque hay más variaciones que la de romper y ensamblar huesos. Reforzar la parte humana hasta llevarla al mismo nivel que la parte lobo y lo haréis más rápido –razonó también cruzándose de brazos–. Por eso los natos lo hacen antes, porque trabajan ambas partes desde su infancia, y porque para ellos no es algo a lo que hayan tenido que acostumbrarse. 

–De modo que para ti la solución a todos los problemas es hacer más gimnasio.

Mirjana no pudo evitar reír ante las palabras de Yaroslav. –Convertiros en culturistas no creo que sirviera para mucho –contestó–. No, la solución es que lleguéis a controlar en combate ambas partes con la misma agilidad con la que ahora lo hacéis con la forma de lobo. No se trata de fuerza, se trata de agilidad y dominio de lo que ya tenéis. 

Yaroslav se quedó pensativo y después miró a su primo.

–La pelirroja tiene su punto. Salvo nosotros y los primeros betas, el resto en general no tienen un entrenamiento exhaustivo, sólo muerden –dijo Levka–. Aún así es complicado reunirlos para un entrenamiento porque cada uno tiene sus vidas y trabajos. No somos unos asquerosos ricos.

Yaroslav asintió. –Pongamos un ejemplo. Akim, entra –ordenó alzando un poco la voz. Un hombre de unos 25 años, moreno y musculatura presente, pero no muy desarrollada entró–. Cambia y vuelve a vestirte –Akim miró a los presentes con curiosidad, pero también podía ver que se estaba tratando algún tema serio, se encogió de hombros y realizó los dos cambios consecutivos–. Gracias, chico. ¿Qué plan de entrenamiento y cuánto tiempo te llevaría que alcanzara el óptimo que propones?

–¿Disponiendo de él durante todas las horas del día? Quitando horas para dormir, comer y un par para relajarse –preguntó haciendo cálculos. 

–Pongamos que fueran cuatro horas diarias más un día completo a la semana –contestó Yaroslav y Levka le pasó a Mirjana una hoja y una estilográfica guiñándole un ojo al rozar una de sus manos.

Ella negó con la cabeza divertida y cogió una hoja en la que dibujó un cuadro. 

–Por lo que se ve está acostumbrado al ejercicio, así que no será necesario un tiempo de adaptación del cuerpo –meditó–. Nos interesa que sea en el menor tiempo posible… lo primero es que ejercite los músculos que ya tiene, que sepa sacarles potencial, antes de aumentar la fuerza. Empezaría con ejercicios de cardio durante los tres primeros días, también haría una hora de combate cuerpo a cuerpo y otra corriendo por el bosque, eso viene bien porque los obstáculos del camino sirven para aprender a moverte y tener más control de tu cuerpo. Después combinaría el cardio con ejercicios de musculación para aumentar la fuerza, pero no demasiados, lo ideal sería centrarse en el combate, mejorar esas habilidades ya que al mismo tiempo ejercita todos los músculos. Probablemente alguien como él podría estar en el punto óptimo en mes y medio, dos meses, me decanto más por los dos meses –concluyó mostrándole el planning–. A partir del primer mes se puede empezar a trabajar en las transformaciones en medio del combate. 

Yaroslav observó el plan, asintió y nuevamente miró a Levka dejando que diera su opinión. 

–En esos dos meses los cazadores pueden organizarse, pero aún podemos podemos molestar bastante con ese plan que te parecía una estupidez.

–Porque lo era –replicó Yaroslav.

–Vale, vale, pero ahora sí sirve y… es divertido.

El alfa esbozó una sonrisa. –¿Qué dices, Zaria? –preguntó, sabiendo que con cómo la tenía tomada con la humana sería su mejor crítica, por supuesto ya había hecho sus propios cálculos, pero siempre era bueno contar con otras opiniones, eran una manada, una familia.

–Que si la niña nos miente o no tiene razón vamos a perder mucho tiempo –contestó la mujer con el ceño fruncido–. Pero también creo que a más de uno les haría falta un poco de movimiento. Si funciona un primer grupo podremos contar con más gente que les ayuda con los entrenamientos y se aceleraría el proceso –agregó aunque le fastidiara admitir que tenía que arriesgarse con ese plan. 

–Sé cuánto te ha costado eso –dijo acariciando con los nudillos la mejilla de la mujer, después se volvió a los otros–. Tenéis dos meses y empezáis en dos horas con un grupo de veinte… –miró a Zaria significativamente, su hermano iba a protestar hasta el fin de los días de lo contrario– veintiuno. Os asignaré una sala con algo de equipamiento, según vayas necesitando más podéis solicitarlo. Haré control de los progresos –dictaminó levantándose dando esa reunión por terminada.

–Te tendré vigilada, niña –dijo Zaria siguiendo a su alfa, no sólo lo tenía que aceptar sino que además su hermano iba a ir a esas clases o entrenamientos o lo que fueran. 

Mirjana sólo ladeó una sonrisa entusiasmada, al menos podría hacer algo esos dos meses. 

–Llevar a los humanos a la sala de entrenamiento del sótano. Misha, ponte al tajo –ordenó Yaroslav antes de marcharse.

–Y a moverse de nuevo, qué crueles… no nos hemos movido en semanas y ahora tenemos que andar tanto –protestó Vitya en broma levantándose de la silla. 

Mirjana lo imitó, pero antes de que la sacaran de ahí se inclinó para besar a Misha, estaba demasiado emocionada para no hacerlo. El hombre la sujetó por la nuca y rodeó con un brazo su cintura.

–Suerte –dijo a modo de despedida, al pasar junto a los guardias que iban a llevarse a los Mirjana y a Vitya no pudo evitar matarlos con la mirada en advertencia con lo que era suyo, y dejó que los otros dos lo cogieran de los brazos por formalismo para ir a trabajar.

***

_Martes 31 de diciembre de 2013_

–¡Bien hecho! Vamos a tomar un descanso antes de empezar con el combate –dijo Mirjana secándose la frente con una tolla. 

Esa era la tercera semana de entrenamiento y estaba bastante contenta con los resultados del grupo que estaban entrenando ella y Vitya. Progresaban rápido y no les habían dado muchos problemas. Observó al grupo tomando un trago de agua simplemente sentados esperando que diera comienzo la parte más entretenida del entrenamiento, esa parte la daba más su compañero, tenía más experiencia y dominaba más artes de lucha que ella. 

–Buen trabajo, pequeña. ¿Cómo los ves para la revisión semanal? –preguntó Vitya pasándole un brazo por los hombros. 

–Creo que bien, probablemente ya hayan disminuido el tiempo de cambio un poco –contestó. 

–Es bueno saberlo, no quiero volver a estar todo el día imaginando dibujos en el techo –rió el hombre rubio revolviéndole el pelo despreocupadamente antes de ir a hablar con un grupo. 

Vitya siempre con su buen humor se ganaba a la gente antes, con ella parecían tener más problemas, pero tampoco le daba mucha importancia. Le caía bien Sashel, era alegre y bromista y un par más que a base de esfuerzo conseguían hacerla reír, los demás la trataban con respeto, pero no conversaban como lo hacían con Vitya.

Suspiró y miró el reloj, esa noche era año nuevo, se alegraba de que Misha no hubiera hecho caso a Yaroslav y hubiera avisado a Gavrel, el pobre lo estaría pasando demasiado mal al no encontrarlos, no saber nada de ellos, más habiendo sido su cumpleaños. Tendría que compensarle, si alguna vez se fiaban de ellos y los dejaban salir de ese lugar. 

La puerta se abrió dando paso a Yaroslav y Levka, por suerte para ella Zaria no solía ir, era un pique continuo y al parecer también le afectaba la presencia de Vitya de alguna manera extraña. Mirjana esperó a que el alfa hablara con sus compañeros antes de que se dirigiera a ella. 

Yaroslav habló con algunos de los betas que estaba entrenando, finalmente revolvió el pelo de Sashel que se puso a hablar y hacer demostraciones de movimientos bastante emocionado y se acercó a ellos.

–¿Qué tenéis para mí?

–Han mejorado bastante. Alena casi es capaz de cambiar en dos segundos y el resto también ha bajado el tiempo –informó Mirjana. Cada semana cronometraban el tiempo para ver si había progresos. 

–¿Cuál es la media? –preguntó Levka.

–Unos cuatro segundos –contestó ella. 

Levka asintió y lo apuntó.

–Podéis seguir con la práctica –dijo Yaroslav mientras se alejaba y se acomodaba en un banco.

–¡En posición, gandules! –gritó Vitya riendo ante las respuestas de los aludidos. 

Cuando todos estuvieron en posición el rubio los colocó por parejas para que empezaran a practicar lo que ya les había enseñado, Mirjana se puso con Sashel y Vitya paseaba entre las parejas corrigiendo los fallos. Un rato después el cazador los hizo ponerse en círculo para enseñarles nuevas llaves y técnicas y luego de nuevo en parejas para practicar lo recién explicado. La rutina siempre era la misma, pero alternaban el estilo de lucha para que las fueran combinando poco a poco. Antes de acabar Vitya propuso que alguno peleara con él y los elegidos fueron uno a uno cayendo por el hombre mientras el resto reía y vitoreaba. 

Cuando acabaron uno a uno se fueron despidiendo y salieron de la sala. Vitya se acercó a Yaroslav. 

–Algún día deberías unirte, Yaros –propuso el rubio como tantas otras veces–. ¿Qué te pareció?

–Buen progreso –concedió–. La semana que viene comenzaréis con un grupo más a las diez de la noche entre semana.

Mirjana asintió, eso de entrenar a la gente era duro, ahora también tendría que hacerlo de noche, iba a ser cansado, pero no iba a quejarse, era mucho mejor que no estar haciendo nada durante todo el día y sin duda les daba más posibilidades para ganarse su confianza que estando tumbada en la celda. 

–Nos acaban de dar jornada completa, pequeña –dijo Vitya divertido pasándole un brazo por los hombros a Mirjana. 

Yaroslav dio un paso hacia la salida, Levka le puso una mano en el hombro, se los quedó mirando y gruñó un poco.

–Podéis elegir una habitación para los tres esta noche –concedió a regañadientes antes de marcharse y que los guardias entraran para llevarlos.

Los dos se miraron sorprendidos y el rubio sonrió ampliamente empezando a silbar alegremente. Eligieron la habitación de Mirjana y esperaron a que Misha llegara de su trabajo hablando relajadamente. 

–Feliz año, Zeny, Katria –se despidió Misha de los que lo acompañaban, entró en la habitación de Mirjana y sonrió levantando dos bolsas en sus manos–. ¿Cuánto me queréis? –dijo alegremente, en una bolsa se podía ver una botella de cava y otra de vino en la otra no se veía el contenido, pero el olor lo decía todo.

–Yo ya te pedí matrimonio y me rechazaste despiadadamente –contestó Vitya teatralmente levantándose para coger las bolsas y cotillear lo que había dentro. 

–Lo que le faltaba, alcohol –murmuró Mirjana palmeando la cama para que se sentara con ella. 

Misha lo hizo y besó y abrazó a la mujer. –Te rendiste al primer pequeño obstáculo –replicó al rubio.

–Yo no llamaría a esta pelirroja pequeño obstáculo. ¿Has visto qué derecha tiene? –bromeó divertido abriendo la botella de vino. 

–Sí, ahora perdiste la oportunidad del todo –contestó Misha comenzando a abrir las tarteras y repartir los cubiertos y servilletas.

–Me aprovecharé lo que quede –aseguró sonriendo de lado. 

–No tenéis remedio –intervino Mirjana negando con la cabeza. 

–Y aún nos aguanta –comentó Misha a Vitya, moviendo la rústica mesilla para poner los vasos.

–Qué remedio –bufó ella cogiendo su vaso y bebiendo un trago del vino. 

–Que aproveche –dijo Vitya empezando a comer. 

–¿Qué tal os está yendo? –preguntó Misha comiendo, pero cambiando de posición a cada rato, llevaba aún la emoción de haber podido correr y cazar en el bosque.

–Nos han dado un nuevo grupo, entre semana a las diez de la noche –informó Mirjana sonriendo ante su movimiento y pasando a acariciar su espalda con una mano para relajarlo. 

–Eso es bueno, ¿no? Aunque eso durará hasta las 2. ¿O es muy cansado? –preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

Ella asintió. –Es cansado, pero sólo son ocho horas en total, y no estamos en posición de quejarnos, ¿no? –contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros–. No sé cuándo nos dejarán vernos –agregó un poco apenada al pensar en eso, no había caído antes. 

–No te preocupes, lo arreglaré –dijo rozando con la nariz su cuello y dejó un beso en su mejilla antes de seguir más bien jugando con la comida que comiendo. 

–¿No tienes hambre, chaval? –preguntó Vitya sonriendo suspicaz. 

Misha negó con la cabeza. –No mucha, ¿quieres?

El hombre cogió lo que le ofrecía. –No tenemos siempre comida tan buena, es una pena desperdiciarla. 

Mirjana miró a Misha, lo abrazó por la cintura y besó su mejilla. –Aún queda una semana, lo pensaremos –susurró en su oído sólo para él–. No volveré a estar demasiado tiempo sin verte –prometió. 

En los ojos de Misha brilló la felicidad y la esperanza al escucharla, su corazón en el filo de la hoja se mantenía con algo más de seguridad sobre ella. La besó y abrazó por la cintura, no pudiendo contenerse, pero sin querer molestarla mientras comía.

–Eso es alce, la madre de Zeny lo cocinó, todos dicen que es la mejor, y me lo ha dado de contrabando –comentó divertido cuando abrieron el último tupper, restando el postre.

–¿Quién es Zeny? –preguntó Vitya curiosa.

–Quien os dije que me estaba ayudando a analizar la información que voy sacando desde hace cinco días. Es la chica que me ha traído aquí hoy con Katria –contestó Misha.

El rubio asintió. –Es una chica muy guapa –comentó apurando su copa de vino–. Y si te dio comida tiene que ser muy amable. 

–Sí, es simpática. Está estudiando Ingeniería informática, ahora tiene vacaciones por eso está pasando aquí más los días ahora que puede ayudar.

–Eso suena bien, tenéis cosas en común –dijo sonriendo. 

–Es más ameno que estando solo. Sashel da conversación, pero ahora os lo llevasteis, y Katria es más serio, sólo habla de programación –explicó el joven.

Mirjana miró a Misha de reojo y se centró en el postre, no le gustaba esa sensación en su estómago, pero decidió ignorarla y seguir comiendo. 

–Es bueno que no te aburras –le dijo a Misha y le sonrió un poco antes de llevarse un trozo de postre a la boca–. Pronto te devolveremos a Sashel, va muy bien. 

–Sí, lo vi el otro día por el pasillo, estaba todo feliz. Y no me aburro hackeando, lo cansado es estar tanto rato sentado. 

–Bueno, ahora te dejan salir a corretear de vez en cuando –contestó Vitya pasando a abrir el cava. 

–Sí, es genial, hoy cazamos un jabalí, aunque Jasha por poco se queda sin dientes, pero al final salió bien –contestó Misha volviendo a removerse en su lugar.

–Normal que no tengas hambre –dijo Mirjana acabando su postre–. ¿Estás bien? No paras de moverte. 

–Oh, lo siento, no me di cuenta –se disculpó sentándose mejor que sobre sus pies.

–No importa, pero estás nervioso –repuso ella levantando una mano para acariciar su pelo. 

–Sí, queda poco para el próximo año, no te estreses –intervino Vitya. 

–No estoy nervioso, estoy bien –replicó Misha.

Mirjana alzó una ceja, luego negó con la cabeza y se movió para sentarse en el regazo de Misha y cogerle las manos. 

–Dame una copa de eso, Vitya –pidió. 

Misha estiró el brazo para coger otra y entonces puso cara de sorpresa. –¿Tenéis un reloj? –preguntó dándose cuenta de que al final se le había olvidado eso.

El hombre sacó un reloj de su bolsillo, el que usaba para el entrenamiento. –Quedan tres minutos –informó y estuvo atento antes de empezar la cuenta atrás–. ¡Feliz año nuevo! –los felicitó besando a Mirjana en la mejilla y dándole la mano y unas palmadas a Misha, quien no obstante se estiró tras Mirjana para darle un abrazo. 

–Feliz año –dijo también este último, miró a Mirjana y cuando le devolvió la mirada la besó con dulzura.

–Feliz año –murmuró ella cuando el beso cesó. 

Vitya les pasó unas copas y los tres brindaron y empezaron a vaciar la botella de cava. 

–Y la última Nochevieja, el muy capullo de Ziv, se cogió una de las gordas, y acabó cantando en medio de la calle en Moscú –rió Vitya al rato rodando por el suelo. 

–¿Sólo cantando? Eso no es nada, yo las hice peores –repuso Misha y comenzó a carcajearse.

–¿Qué cosas? –preguntó con curiosidad el rubio. 

–Yo recuerdo la cara de Gav en el cumple de Yura cuando nos colamos en su cuarto, pero no estábamos borrachos –contó Mirjana que había acabado tumbada en la cama con la cabeza en las piernas de Misha. 

–Cuando tenía trece bebimos… no me acuerdo qué botellas en casa de Gavrel en Navidad y contamos historias de miedo, se fue la luz y corrimos por toodo el pueblo. No sé por qué no llevábamos ropa –se rascó la cabeza y se rió.

–Yo una vez en una fiesta de disfraces le metí mano a una caperucita roja, que de caperucita no tenía ni el pelo rubio –rió el rubio–. No sabes qué bofetada le dio su novia por dejarse. 

–Me pasó al revés, perdí una apuesta –contó Misha.

–Pues yo acabe en una orgía –agregó Mirjana alegremente. 

Misha sintió al lobo demasiado alcoholizado para hacer el esfuerzo de gruñir y siguió hablando.

–Y el strepteas. Tú estabas… no, Gavrel lo grabó el cabrón.

–¡Sí! Ese día el capullo me sonsacó que me gustabas ¡y nos hizo dormir a los cuatro juntos! –recordó ella. 

–Sí, qué susto, sólo desperté y te tenía delante, no sé cómo llegué.

–Te dormiste viendo la peli –contestó ella–. Fue una buena noche –agregó suspirando relajadamente. 

–Y me dijo que me portara bien contigo y se sacó ese rollo de la manada.

–La enciclopedia andante –le dijo sacándole la lengua. 

–Ey, un respeto al alfa, sin título –protestó divertido.

–Al final todos decíais dulce Mir, así que sí tengo título… o tenía –replicó ella. 

–¿A que no la crees, Vitya? –preguntó Misha casi en un tono infantil.

–Imposible, ¿dulce Mir? Díselo a tus profesores de la academia, te tenían miedo –corroboró el rubio mirándolos divertido, curioso por esas cosas que no sabía y contento de verlos tan relajados, ver a Mirjana tan alegre. 

–¿Ves como tengo razón? –se burló Misha sacándole la lengua a Mirjana–. Los mayores siempre tienen la razón y hay que hacer caso.

–Tú nunca has hecho caso a los mayores –protestó Mirjana. 

–Sí lo hacía, sólo le quitaba el no a la frase.

Ella bufó incorporándose y notando cómo todo giraba un poco. –No voy a besarte hasta que no admitas que nuuunca hacías caso. 

Vitya rió. –Y es capaz de cumplirlo. 

–No es verdad –canturreó Misha divertido.

–Sí lo es, por eso te colabas en mi casa. 

–Me colaba porque estabas tú –replicó levantando la cabeza tratando de atrapar sus labios, pero le pesaba y la dejó caer al no lograrlo.

–Pero te saltabas las normas para hacerlo, así que es verdad –repitió ella sonriendo divertida, pasándose la lengua por los labios tentándole. 

–Nadie dijo que no podía salir y entrar por las ventanas.

–No podías salir de casa por la noche. 

–No dijeron la noche de dónde, en América era de día.

Ella rió y finalmente cedió, se recostó sobre él y lo besó. –Tú ganas, listillo. 

–Siempre tengo razón. A veces no es bueno –dijo lo último triste.

Mirjana lo miró. –¿Por qué? 

Misha la miró intensamente y se encogió de hombros antes de levantar un poco la cabeza para beber más.

–Hecho de menos a todos aunque está la caja en el desván, pero no se lo digas a Gavrel, ¿vale? –dijo al rato, claramente entrando en estado depresivo.

Mirjana asintió, acarició sus mejillas y lo besó dulcemente en los labios. –Ven la próxima vez, todos te esperan –susurró sobre sus labios antes de volver a perderse en ellos. 

–No puedo, ya miento todo el tiempo a Gavrel y se preocupa y está triste. No quiero.

–Ya lo dominas, ya no está triste –contestó ella sin dejar de acariciarlo–. Podemos hacerlo los dos juntos. 

Misha negó. –No, ya los dañé y miento.

–Todos lo han olvidado, sólo quedas tú, Misha. Lo haces para protegerlos, puedes permitirte ser más feliz un solo día. 

Él siguió negando con la cabeza hasta que el mareo se incrementó y tuvo que parar. –Me quedaré y puede que recuerde cómo se hacen amigos –musitó cerrando los ojos cediendo al sueño.

Ella escondió el rostro en su cuello contagiándose de su estado de ánimo. –Me quedaré contigo. 

Vitya negó con la cabeza, se levantó y los cubrió a ambos con una manta. –Tú también duerme, pequeña –le susurró a Mirjana que asintió abrazando a Misha y dejando caer dos solitarias lágrimas antes de caer dormida también. El rubio se tumbó en el suelo y no tardo demasiado en acompañarlos. 

**Continuará...**


	27. Capítulo 27

_Viernes 17 de enero de 2014_

–¿A quién se le ocurre patinar en el lago helado? –se escuchó la voz de Misha.

–Venga, fue divertido, no digas que no, por eso me acompañaste –replicó divertida la voz de Zeny.

–De eso nada, ibas embalada y me empujaste.

–Eres una buena almohada.

–Gracias –dijo sarcástico.

–Es verdad, suave y mullido, bueno ahora estás todo duro y en su sitio, pero ya me entiendes.

–Está bien, te dejaré que me mires mientras lo hago.

–¿De verdad? Eres genial, estoy deseando ver cómo te metes.

–Nos vemos luego en la oficina, me caigo de suelo.

–Y más con todo lo que comimos.

–Sí, qué bueno –se notó la satisfacción en la voz de Misha.

–Eres un lobo feliz cazando y zampando –rió Zeny.

–Porque no te has fijado mientras duermo.

–Me fijaré esta noche –dijo coqueta.

–Hasta luego, Zeny –se despidió Misha divertido.

Mirjana ya demasiado cerca de la puerta pudo escuchar el sonido de dos besos intercambiados.

–A las dos, Misha, te espero. Tienes muuuchas cosas que enseñarme cómo las haces.

Se escuchó a Misha cerrar la puerta y a la mujer alejarse, por fin. Mirjana se percató de que se había vuelto a acercar a la puerta y sacudiendo la cabeza regresó a su cama. ¿Qué narices le pasaba? Ahí estaba de nuevo ese nudo en su estómago y esa angustia que le provocaba escuchar a Misha hablar tan amigablemente con la loba. Desde hacía dos semanas ella era el único tema de conversación de Misha, Zeny dijo esto, Zeny hizo aquello. Además la joven debería haberse ido, pero seguía yendo a ayudar a Misha siempre que podía, que parecía ser casi todos los días. Ella le iba a buscar, ella le acompañaba de vuelta, ella salía con él a correr… ella, ella y ella… 

Se aovilló en las sábanas evitando gritar, sabía que Misha la escucharía y eso no era algo bueno. Era idiota, y ahora le había dado por acercarse a escuchar a hurtadillas, vergonzoso. Lo peor era que no entendía qué narices le pasaba. En principio lo achacaba a no poder ver a su compañero tanto como le gustaría, con los entrenamientos y el trabajo de él era complicado coordinar horarios para verse, y lo echaba de menos y suponía que le fastidiaba que al parecer ya no la echaba tanto de menos como antes. 

Mirjana ahogó un gemido en la almohada y se obligó a sí misma a dormirse, tenía que descansar para rendir en el entrenamiento como era debido. Pasó casi una hora dando vueltas en la cama antes de caer rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

Dos horas después sus sueños no eran tan plácidos como había pretendido. Abrazaba con fuerza la almohada murmurando cosas sin sentido. Todo a su alrededor estaba hecho un rebullo, ella tenía una pequeña capa de sudor en su frente y las mejillas húmedas y el nombre de Misha salía de vez en cuando de sus labios en un murmullo dolido. 

–¡No! ¡Misha! –se levantó de golpe en la cama gritando, con la respiración acelerada sin saber dónde se encontraba. 

Lo primero que hizo fue ubicarse y luego volver a tumbarse en la cama recordando el sueño. Misha se iba, se iba con los lobos y ella no podía seguirle, quería hacerlo, pero cuando intentaba coger su mano él sujetaba a otra persona, no era a ella y se marchaba dejándola sola, lo perdía de nuevo. No quería perderlo, no podía perderlo, lo necesitaba, ella era suya no podía irse. Un escalofrío la recorrió al verse pensando eso. ¿Desde cuándo admitía que era suya? La respuesta llegó sola sin tener que buscarla demasiado, desde hacía demasiado tiempo.

 _“¡Joder!”_ , maldijo interiormente apretando las sábanas, se lo había prohibido a sí misma, no podía volver a enamorarse. _“¡Joder! No puedo…”_. No podía, no podía volver a perderlo, si lo hacía, ella… se rompía para siempre. 

–¡Que abras te digo! ¿No has oído? No está bien –insistió Misha en el pasillo.

–¿Te crees que me chupo el dedo, tío? No tengo órdenes de abrir, ¿y qué le va a atacar ahí dentro? –contestó el guardia de turno, siempre se quedaba uno que cerraba las puertas de Mirjana y Vitya, y la de Misha sólo por la noche si se quedaba.

–Habla luego con Yaroslav, me da igual, pero abres o te arranco las llaves como sea –gruñó Misha.

–Te estás cavando tu propia tumba por esa cazadora, tío –claudicó el guardia y le abrió la puerta.

Misha entró como un vendaval, sus ojos recorrían la habitación comprobando que todo estuviera en su sitio y después a Mirjana, cogiéndola y abrazándola.

–¿Qué pasó? Me desperté cuando gritaste, ¿te caíste o te diste con algo? ¿Qué te pasa? 

Ella no quería, pero al final se aferró a él como si fuera una tabla de salvación. –Pesadilla… –musitó contra su pecho–. Por favor, no te vayas, no me dejes. Yo no lo haré más, por favor –suplicó dejando salir su miedo. 

Misha se sintió aliviado al escuchar a qué se debía, era lógico que hubiera sido eso en vez de que alguien la estuviera dañando, pero cuando se había despertado con Yersh de uñas también se había puesto de los nervios y entre eso y estar recién despertado no le había dado tiempo a razonar. No obstante, se extrañó por sus palabras.

–Tranquila, Mir. Sólo era una pesadilla –dijo pensando que aún debía estar muy metida en el sueño.

Ella negó con la cabeza. –No, no me dejes, te necesito… 

–No te dejo. Me inventaré algo y me escaquearé, seguro que convenzo a Zeny de que me respalde y hoy me quedo contigo –ofreció Misha al sentir su angustia.

Zeny… de nuevo ella, otra vez ese nudo. Mirjana tragó y respiró entrecortadamente. –No voy a dejarte nunca, no otra vez –susurró con una voz muy baja escondiendo su rostro en su pecho–. Soy tuya. 

Misha se sorprendió de escucharla decir eso, su parte lobo quiso lanzarse a consumar la aceptación de un hecho innegable para él, su corazón se saltó un latido antes de latir con fuerza como si fuera capaz de extender por sus venas la felicidad al escucharla al resto del cuerpo. La abrazó más fuerte y la besó.

–Nunca he dejado de ser tuyo –dijo lo que había comprendido hacía unos días. Su lobo interior había quedado anclado en el pasado, en ese en que se habían pertenecido el uno al otro, por eso había estado tratando de reclamar lo que consideraba su derecho desde el primer día que se habían encontrado–. Te quiero.

Mirjana dejó de respirar unos segundos, su cerebro había empezado a funcionar, pero había vuelto a desconectarse al escucharlo, no podía creerlo. 

–¿De verdad? –necesitaba asegurarse de que no seguía soñando, de que no era otra pesadilla y después de eso Misha se desvanecería. 

–Sí –contestó simplemente, sus ojos y su sonrisa decían todo lo demás.

–Yo nunca he vuelto a querer a nadie, solo a ti, creo que nunca… dejé de hacerlo. 

Misha la besó largamente acabando por tumbarse. –Tengo que conseguir que ese cabezota vea las ventajas de compartir habitación, porque ya sí que no puedo pasar un día sin verte –dijo antes de volver a besarla.

Mirjana se dejó besar, sin dejar de abrazarlo, pensando que hacía cinco años había sido demasiado imbécil como para decirle a Misha que no la esperara y sin darse cuenta haberle estado esperando ella, y agradecía que él fuera un desobediente que nunca hacía caso de lo que se le decía.

***

_Martes 28 de enero de 2013_

–2, hay tres en el pasillo de tu izquierda. 18 reúnete con 2 girando en el primer pasillo a tu izquierda –dijo Misha concentrado en la pantalla del ordenador.

El plan estaba yendo a la perfección, en la última semana había estado escuchando a Yaroslav demasiadas veces gruñendo a Levka que iban a tener que usar velas, pero el equipo de detectores de calor estaba funcionando a la perfección. El día anterior habían asaltado la base de Barnaul con ese método, se infiltraban dos, instalaban el equipo y en cuanto estaba listo entraban. Tener ojos en la espalda, poder ver toda la situación y atacar en consecuencia, estar comunicados era una gran ventaja. Acababan con cada base primero desde dentro, en el exterior había en primer lugar francotiradores en los árboles y después refuerzos igualmente armados para acabar con los que llegaran a defender el cuartel.

Él y Katria se ocupaban de guiarlos por el interior de la base desde allí y… a Misha le encantaba, cierto que la lucha también era bueno, eso de poder moverse, pero aquello no podía evitar compararlo con un videojuego online, aunque siempre sin olvidar que lo que tenía ahí eran vidas de personas reales. Tener a Levka o Yaroslav apoyando la mano en el respaldo de la silla comprobando cómo iba la operación mientras el otro estaba en el frente hacía sencillo que no se te olvidara.

Tres horas después le pasó el micrófono a Yaroslav para que transmitiera la orden.

–Formad escudo. Recoged y cerrad.

Esa orden quería decir que mientras unos montaban defensa por todo el perímetro, los otros saqueaban los archivos que tuvieran en papel y si había armamento o algo útil, salieran y cerraran para siempre, un lugar reducido a cenizas.

Dos horas más tarde, Misha sonrió y chocó los cinco con Katria, el hombre era muy serio, pero había conseguido que hiciera eso al terminar la operación, Zeny decía que eso tenía que verlo en directo algún día porque no le creía ni media palabra. 

–Buen trabajo –los felicitó Yaroslav apretándoles el hombro–. Id a descansar, mañana reduciremos otra a cenizas, os quiero aquí a las tres de la mañana, atacaremos a las cinco esta vez, que madruguen –el alfa sonrió por sus propias palabras, ver que todo iba marchando, que había heridos, pero no bajas como en anteriores operaciones lo ponía de buen humor.

Katria apagó el ordenador cuando Yaroslav salió de la habitación, Misha se estiró y se frotó los ojos después de tantas horas hasta teniendo cuidado de cuánto parpadear con la vista fija en la pantalla y también recogió.

–Ha ido bien, ¿verdad? ¿No te gusta este trabajo?

–No me gusta jugar con vidas y soy programador, no jefe de operaciones.

–Ya, no quería decir eso, sino que no es tedioso y… –Misha suspiró–. Déjalo.

Hacerse amigo de Katria parecía misión imposible, vale que estaba desentrenado en el tema, pero ya eran muchos meses. Por eso estaba tan contento con haber conseguido hacer una amiga con Zeny. Al principio le había tirado los trastos, pero pronto le había dicho que él estaba pillado, la tipa le había sonsacado que muy pillado y desde entonces eran amigos, aunque parecía tener una insana afición por hacerle sonrojar y seguía coqueteando sólo con ese propósito, le divertía. Misha se acordaba un poco de Gavrel, por suerte no había llegado a ese nivel de ir metiéndole mano cuando se le antojara y esperaba que no se le ocurriera nunca, no estaba por la labor, Gavrel era Gavrel, su amistad más larga, un caso aparte. 

Mientras caminaba hacia su habitación se preguntaba cómo estarían él y sus padres, sólo le había escrito que estaba bien, que estaba vivo y Mir también, pero que era complicado de explicar, aún no podía volver, pero que cuando lo hiciera sería lo primero que haría, y que no hablara con sus padres, suponía que a ellos ya les habrían dicho alguna cosa los cazadores y que supieran que estaba vivo podría alertar a éstos de ese hecho.

–¡Mir, Vitya! ¡Ganamos! –dijo al verlos avanzar por el pasillo acompañados por guardias, se apresuró a llegar hasta ellos y abrazó a la primera.

–¿Todos están bien? –preguntó la mujer, no podía evitar preocuparse por aquellos a quienes había estado entrenando. 

No habían completado los dos meses que había calculado, pero los progresos habían sido bastante grandes y tanto ellos como Yaroslav estuvieron de acuerdo en hacer una prueba, como la primera incursión salió sin incidentes los otros no habían vuelto a la base. Aun así les había advertido de que debían seguir entrenando para no perder el ritmo, y que aún podían hacerlo mejor. 

–Todos vivos, sólo hay seis heridos graves, pero se recuperarán –contestó Misha–. Mañana vamos a hacer otra incursión más y ya dejaremos unos días, cinco a no ser que Yaroslav cambie de opinión y vuelta a las incursiones en tándem.

Mirjana asintió, no le gustaba que hubiera heridos, pero era inevitable, incluso ellos que habían tenido una preparación de años acababan mal heridos alguna vez. 

–Espero que no, necesitan un descanso o cuando vuelvan no los voy a poder levantar del sitio –contestó ella. 

–Mis chicos son los mejores. ¡Los mejores! Y yo me merezco un premio –canturreó Vitya alegremente. 

–Tienes la habitación llena de chocolate, pareces una ardilla guardando nueces para el invierno –replicó Misha.

–Es por si vienen tiempos peores. Además tengo que mantener la línea, hay que aprender a racionalizar –bromeó el rubio señalándose. 

–Claro, claro, la próxima comida buena que consiga me la quedaré entonces –dijo Misha comenzando a caminar con ellos hacia la sala de entrenamiento.

–Oye, chaval. ¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo orgulloso que estoy de ti? Sí, eres el mejor compañero –le dijo Vitya pasándole un brazo por los hombros y sonriendo encantadoramente. 

–Lo sé, por eso mismo me preocupo porque no que pierdas tu línea. No te preocupes, haré un esfuerzo y me comeré tu parte, no lo vamos a tirar –repuso Misha divertido.

–Voy a empezar a reconsiderar lo de buena persona –protestó el rubio entrando en la sala de entrenamientos y empezando a colocar las cosas necesarias. 

–¿Te vas a quedar? o tienes que descansar –preguntó Mirjana a Misha, Yaroslav no había aceptado ponerlos en una habitación a los dos, así que más o menos seguían viéndose lo mismo que antes. 

–¿Puedo quedarme un rato? –pidió–. Llevo seis horas en la misma posición hasta las 3 aún tengo tiempo para dormir –explicó frotándose los ojos.

–Aquí no molestas y puedes ayudarnos –contestó ella acercándose para mirarle los ojos–. Los tienes rojos, deberías echarte gotas. 

–Luego, Zeny me endosó un bote ayer –dijo Misha con una sonrisa.

–Bien. Lo sabré si no lo haces –le advirtió.

Los celos hacia la joven habían desaparecido desde que estaba con Misha en serio, sí, era cierto que sentía cierta envidia por el tiempo que pasaba con la mujer, pero era inevitable a fin y al cabo era su amiga y trabajaban juntos y ella no podía salir como quisiera de su habitación, pero confiaba en Misha y Zeny parecía una buena chica. 

Misha la besó hasta que tuvieron que parar o buscarse una habitación.

–Vamos, pimpollos, ya os veréis luego más íntimamente –los instó Vitya a que lo ayudaran. 

Mirjana suspiró poniéndolo en duda, pero le sonrió a Misha antes de ir a preparar las esterillas.

***

_Domingo 9 de febrero de 2014_

Estaba sentada en la cama esperando pacientemente a que Misha llegara. Ese día era el cumpleaños de él y podrían verse, no sabía cuánto tiempo, no sabía si Yaroslav le permitiría un poco más por ser el día que era, o porque los ataques a las bases seguían yendo como la seda, no lo sabía, pero quería aprovechar al máximo ese tiempo. Llevaba días pensando qué podía hacer especial, sabía que Zeny le daría una tarta así que la opción de conseguir una quedaba descartada, tampoco podía salir a buscar un regalo y el simple hecho de decorar la habitación para que pareciera diferente era algo superficial. Así que había pasado los últimos dos días frustrada sin saber qué hacer y al final había ido por la opción fácil, ofrecerse a él. 

Se había preparado concienzudamente, había conseguido que una de sus alumnas le prestara un bote de crema hidratante para tener la piel más suave y mascarilla para el pelo, y en ese momento no llevaba nada de ropa encima. De alguna manera Vitya había conseguido que le dejaran un reproductor de música, así que por lo menos no sería un simple “haz lo que quieras conmigo”, por lo menos podría intentar hacer algo que no olvidara a la primera de cambio. 

Suspiró nerviosa y miró la puerta. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no bailaba, sólo esperaba que saliera bien. 

Misha abrió la puerta tras saludar alegremente al guardia, traía media tarta de selva negra en las manos con un 2 y un 3 sobre ella y una bolsa colgada del brazo.

–¡Hola! Mira todo lo que tra… je –se interrumpió al verla, sus ojos la recorrieron devorando cada centímetro de piel y uno de sus pies acertó a cerrar la puerta tras de sí con premura, especialmente su parte lobo despedazaría al guardia si la veía así.

Mirjana sonrió y se acercó con pasos lentos, pero seguros, cogió la tarta de sus manos y la dejó en la mesilla junto con la bolsa antes de volver con él para besarlo dulcemente. 

–Feliz cumpleaños. 

–Sí, lo es –contestó Misha. Sus manos rodearon la cintura de Mirjana y bajaron a apretarla contra sí al posarlas sobre sus nalgas, y su boca bajó a besarla con todo el deseo que le estaba despertando.

Ella dejó que la besara antes de separarse, coger sus manos y conducirlo a la cama para dejarlo ahí sentado. 

–No pude comprarte nada, lo siento –susurró apoyando la frente en la de él con sus labios rozando los masculinos. 

–No necesito nada más –contestó besándola y atrayéndola para que se tumbara con él.

Mirjana puso una mano en su pecho para alejarse. –Pero quiero hacer algo más –replicó, apartó un segundo la mirada de él y se mordió el labio inferior–. Yo… recordé esa vez en tu casa, cuando hiciste un picnic en tu habitación. En parte esto es parecido así que… me gustaría volver a bailar para ti. 

Misha en ese momento no quería soltarla, su piel era demasiado ardiente en sus manos, el calor de su cercanía como un imán para él, quería recorrer y reverenciar ese cuerpo desnudo otra vez. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para apartar las manos que la retenían sobre él y dejarla levantarse, no muy conforme, Yersh expresaba su disgusto por esas tonterías de humanos. Se incorporó sobre sus codos y la miró con incontenible deseo esperando que hiciera lo que quisiera para que luego le dejara tenerla.

Mirjana sonrió y se acercó al reproductor para programar la canción. –Siento tener sólo música para dormir –se excusó, pero se colocó tumbada en el suelo sin esperar a que él dijera nada. Se levantó lentamente cuando la canción comenzó a sonar y recordando el baile aprendido en sus últimos días en clase de ballet empezó a moverse con maestría. En su rostro se formó una sonrisa al volver a bailar así, no lo había hecho desde hacía cinco años y su rostro brillaba alegre por eso, como si realmente estuviera volviendo esa niña que había bailado en la habitación de Misha. 

Él la observó admirando la fluidez en sus movimientos, recordando ese baile, sonrió por el recuerdo y la alegría que ella expresaba. No obstante, como aquella vez sus ojos recorrían ese cuerpo, aunque ahora no buscaban un hueco entre la ropa por la que ver la piel la observaba con igual o mayor interés. Cuando su excitación creció presionando los pantalones apretó las sábanas con las manos, conteniendo el impulso de levantarse, detenerla y hacer todo lo que sus manos y todo su ser estaba deseando hacer.

La música se fue deteniendo, pero ella en vez de seguir con el final de la pieza se movió girando sobre sí misma hasta quedar frente a Misha de nuevo entre sus piernas y esa vez sí se dejó caer sobre él besándolo con todo lo que sentía, con su deseo hacia él, con el amor que le profesaba, con la alegría de haber vuelto a hacer lo que le gustaba y con la esperanza de que él hubiera apreciado todo eso. 

–Te quiero, Misha Vólkov. 

–Y yo a ti, siempre –contestó Misha antes de besarla, consiguiendo que en un inicio fuera dulce antes de que el deseo arrasara con esa boca y sus manos recorrieran su cuerpo con anhelo.

Mirjana se concentró en ese beso largo rato antes de sus manos imitaran a las de él recorriendo su torso bajo la camiseta. Logró que dejara que se apartara un poco para deshacerse de la prenda superior y su boca pasó a dejar besos por su cuello, su clavícula y su pecho bajando poco a poco para quitarle también el pantalón y volver a cubrirlo con su cuerpo dejándole hacer como quisiera. Misha jadeó cuando su piel entró en contacto con la de ella, cuando su sexo quedó contra el de ella. Besó su cuello, sus manos acariciaban su espalda y tan abajo como alcanzaban de sus piernas, una se desvió a un pecho e hizo que la mujer se incorporara para que su boca llegara a sus pechos. Mientras la tocaba su ser se dividía entre el deseo de poseerla en ese preciso instante o, de ser preciso, suplicar por más de la boca de ella tocando su cuello y el resto de su cuerpo. Supo que como siempre iba a ser lo primero para que Yersh se calmara y después le dejara hacer lo que quisiera sin meterle prisa. Tanteó hasta alcanzar un condón y cuando estuvo listo se posicionó para penetrarla, moviéndose ligeramente en círculos, desesperándola a ella tanto como a sí mismo, pero permitiéndose ese juego.

–Misha… –suplicó Mirjana, llevaba mucho tiempo esperándolo. Se incorporó quedando con las rodillas a ambos lados de él, lo sujetó con una mano por el abdomen y con la otra sujetó su erección para ser ella misma la que se empalase de una sola vez gimiendo triunfal. 

Misha se arqueó unos segundos perdido en el placer de estar dentro de ella, después volvió a mirarla, llevó una mano a su cintura para ayudarla con el movimiento que sabía que más tarde acabaría llevando él, y con la otra la atrajo por la nuca para besarla largamente en los labios, después perderse nuevamente en sus generosos pechos y de vez en cuando apartarse para volver a besarla o darse el gran placer de observarla. Se fueron acercando a la culminación, las caderas de Misha subían cuando Mirjana descendía por el falo a su encuentro, gimiendo cada vez. Los gritos del nombre del otro se fundieron cuando alcanzaron el orgasmo a la vez, Misha se negó a perder de vista un segundo la belleza de verla extasiada por su causa.

Mirjana se tumbó sobre él acurrucándose en su pecho mientras él la rodeaba con los brazos dándole calor, escuchó sus aceleradas palpitaciones mientras ella normalizaba su respiración y con una mano acarició su mejilla con cariño. Un poco después se levantó ligeramente para besarlo sin prisa. 

–¿Cuánto tiempo te han dado? –preguntó con voz un poco ronca empezando a dejar castos besos en su rostro y cuello. 

–Hasta que salga el Sol –contestó sonriendo orgulloso por su gran logro para ese día.

–Hasta que salga el Sol –repitió ella sonriente empezando a convertir esos besos cariñosos en besos húmedos, excitantes. 

Sus manos viajaron por los costados de Misha libremente mientras su boca se apoderaba de su cuello, besándolo, lamiéndolo y mordiendo suavemente, repitiendo ese proceso tantas veces como fue necesario para que una marca a juego con la que ella llevaba apareciera en el cuello de él. Se separó y le sonrió pícaramente, lamió sus labios tentándolo y bajó acariciando con su lengua su barbilla, su nuez de Adán y el hueco que formaba su clavícula. Misha movía la cabeza con cada acción de modo que dejara más fácil acceso, deseaba que no se detuviera y se entregaba dócilmente a ella, no tenía problema en ello, él era tan suyo como ella lo era de él.

La mujer siguió su camino descendente a un ritmo constante, entreteniéndose en los puntos que consideraba más interesantes, más calientes, recuperando la excitación de Misha que ya empezaba a rozarse con su sexo. Sonrió cuando llegó a su ombligo mientras jugaba con su lengua en él. Su mano se había encargado de retirar el molesto condón y en ese instante estaba tanteando los testículos de Misha mientras la otra atendía alternativamente los dos pezones y recorría su pecho y abdomen. Trazó un camino con su lengua desde el ombligo hasta la ingle, besó la parte interior de los muslos, raspó con los dientes e hizo que abriera más sus piernas. Imitó ese movimiento en la otra pierna, desesperándolo por no llegar a tocar su polla. 

Levantó la cabeza apartándose el pelo y presionó con sus labios el glande como si estuviera dejando un casto beso. Lo miró y lamió esa parte con la punta de la lengua, bebiendo cada reacción por parte de él. Misha gemía y jadeaba sin restricciones, sujetándose al borde superior del colchón y arqueándose un poco cuando esa lengua al fin llegó a su necesitada erección. Y ella lo compensó finalmente introduciendo su polla dentro de su boca, empezando a masturbarlo con ella a un ritmo constante, rápido, haciendo que saliera casi por completo antes de volver a introducirlo apretando un poco con los labios y lamiendo en círculos con su lengua. Palabras inconexas se mezclaban con gemidos y el nombre de Mirjana saliendo de los labios de Misha, el hombre la miraba, seguía sujetándose a la parte superior del colchón para no llevar sus manos a la cabeza pelirroja y acabar marcando un ritmo, no obstante, sus caderas eran incontrolables para él y Mirjana había tenido que sujetarlo para que no se metiera demasiado en su garganta. Ella aceleró un poco el ritmo cuando lo sintió cerca, y acompañó el movimiento de su boca con un toque de su dedo índice entre sus dos testículos y sopesándolos repetidamente hasta que lo sintió correrse en su interior. Ella se quedó en esa posición observándolo con deseo y deleite y cuando él la miró también limpió con la lengua los restos de semen que quedaban en sus labios con una sonrisa. 

Misha se quedó con los músculos laxos sobre el colchón, llevó una mano a la mejilla de ella y la instó a ascender para poder besarla con cariño. Se giró quedando de costado, la abrazó pegándola a él, acarició el cuello de Mirjana con la nariz y la miró con una sonrisa en sus labios, sólo con estar así con ella se sentía feliz.

Ella sonrió también, besó sus labios y cerró los ojos relajándose por esa calidez que siempre se extendía por su cuerpo cuando la tocaba. 

–Misha… –se removió un poco resistiéndose a salir de ese cálido abrazo, pero su cuerpo le pedía lo contrario–. Tengo… un poco de hambre.

Misha sonrió, dejó un corto besos en sus labios y se incorporó para mostrarle alegremente el menú.

**Continuará...**


	28. Capítulo 28

_Martes 25 de febrero de 2014_

Estaban en la sala de entrenamiento recogiendo lo que habían estado usando los del último grupo. Tanto ella como Vitya esperaban las noticias sobre el último intento de entrar en la base de Moscú, por lo que les contaba Misha estaban teniendo muchos problemas, aunque teniendo en cuenta que era la última base en pie en toda Rusia era normal que sus fuerzas se concentrarán en ese lugar. Yaroslav debería haber ido ese día a supervisar el entrenamiento, pero no había aparecido y eso no sabía si tomarlo como una buena o mala noticia. 

Se oyó un par de arañazos en la puerta y después ésta se abrió dejando paso a Misha en forma de lobo. El nuevo intento fallido lo tenía frustrado y en cuanto había visto que unos iban a salir a correr por el bosque se había apuntando, no podía salir solo no sólo por la confianza, en principio nadie debía salir solo, los cazadores podían haber conseguido refuerzos y estar barriendo los bosques. No obstante, seguía igual de frustrado, no se le había ocurrido ninguna solución, al menos con los recursos de los que disponían.

Se sacudió un poco el pelaje mojado por la nevada y llegó hasta Mirjana, empujando la cabeza contra ella buscando sus caricias, sin prisa por cambiar. Ella se agachó sentándose en el suelo con el lobo entre sus piernas y lo abrazó acariciando su pelaje y rascando detrás de sus orejas.

–No fue bien, ¿eh? –preguntó con pesadez. 

Por toda respuesta el lobo apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y agachó las orejas.

–Si Yaroslav no fuera tan cabezota podríamos pedir ayuda a Vladik y Zivon, ellos se pueden colar sin problemas –comentó ella sin detener sus caricias.

–Esa sería una buena opción, y seguro que el resto también podría ayudar –agregó Vitya.

Misha sopló fuerte por la nariz, se permitió seguir disfrutando de las caricias de Mirjana y el poder y seguridad del lobo un poco más antes de cambiar.

–Es el único modo. Hoy han atrapado a Jasha en el intento y… he visto cómo lo interrogaban –dijo con dolor y rabia en la voz.

Mirjana apretó los dientes, besó a Misha en la mejilla y se puso de pie dispuesta a salir de la sala.

–Estoy hasta el cuerno –dijo entre dientes con rabia abriendo la puerta con demasiada fuerza. Los guardias se quedaron mirándola en shock–. ¿Dónde está Yaroslav? –preguntó con rabia.

–No tenemos órdenes de llevarte con él –replicó uno de ellos.

–Bien, pues yo me llevaré sola. ¿Dónde? –preguntó de nuevo, pero al no obtener respuesta empezó a caminar por el pasillos.

–¡No puedes ir por ahí sola! –le gritó uno de los guardias cogiéndola del brazo, ella no tardó demasiado en soltarse.

–Me importa muy poco ahora lo que pueda o no pueda hacer –bufó mirando en cada puerta que veía. 

Misha llegó hasta ella y la detuvo cogiéndola de las manos. –¡Para! Respira. ¿Qué vas a hacer así? ¿Gritarle? Te mandará de vuelta a las jaulas unos días y no conseguirás nada.

–¡No me importa! –contestó ella, pero sin tratar de que la soltara–. Si no hace caso cuando se le habla cordialmente quizá haga caso si se lo grito. No puedo estar quieta sin hacer nada, Misha. ¡Joder! Llevamos aquí meses y ni se fía de que estemos en la misma habitación una noche. He entrenado a cada uno de los que están allí luchando, ¿qué se cree? ¿Que no me importa lo que les pase, que soy de piedra? Como si después de ayudar a cargarme todas las bases de Rusia se la fuera a jugar en la última –replicó alterada–. Si unos días de jaulas es lo que tengo que pasar por que abra un poco su mente no me importa. 

–Puede que sea lo que necesites para dejar de gritar y de acusarme a mis espaldas –dijo Yaroslav acercándose en ese instante por el pasillo.

Mirjana lo miró. –Si quieres puedo repetírtelo a la cara, no tengo ningún problema –contestó ella sin morderse la lengua, estaba cansada de hacerlo.

–Cuida esa lengua, humana, podrías perderla –gruñó el alfa y Misha se puso delante de Mirjana enfrentándole devolviéndole el gruñido.

Ella le puso una mano en el hombro a Misha para tranquilizarlo. –No te preocupes, no me hará nada –susurró aunque sabía que el otro podía oírla–. No he dicho nada que no sea verdad y lo sabes.

–Soy el alfa de una manada de más de trescientos lobos, personas que tienen una vida con sus respectivas familias, unos buscan protección y otros luchar. Si no eres capaz de comprender la responsabilidad de cada decisión que he de tomar en cada momento entonces debería asumir que el éxito de los betas que habéis entrenado se debe todo a tu compañero –dijo Yaroslav en un tono afilado.

–Te equivocas. Si no he replicado, si he aceptado que después de meses me siguieran custodiando, no poder estar con Misha tanto como me gustaría, es única y exclusivamente porque comprendo la carga que tienes y de lo que dependen tus decisiones –repuso ella seria–. Pero en estos momentos estás enviando a esas personas a una muerte lenta una y otra vez y no aceptas que necesitas ayuda de fuera de tu manada. He entrenado a esos betas, son los mejores, pero aunque lo sean por más que lo intentes no lograrán más de lo que ya han logrado. Estamos hablando de todos los cazadores de Rusia metidos en ese edificio.

–Hay muchos bajo tierra –replicó arrogantemente y con una curiosa sonrisa ladeada.

–Enhorabuena –contestó ella rodando los ojos–. Aún así los superan en número y tienen una fortaleza a su favor. Pero si quisieras podrías acabar con todo eso de un plumazo.

–No tengo ninguna duda de mi capacidad para acabar con ellos –aseguró con esa misma sonrisa.

–Entonces ya lo estabas considerando –dijo Misha suspicaz, había visto ya a esas alturas muchas veces interactuar al alfa y Levka y él tal como era siempre fijándose y memorizando cada detalle había notado más veces esa ladeada sonrisa.

–Hay que saber cuándo usar cada as en la manga. Puesto que hemos topado con este problema y nuestra actuación tomando este país será el mensaje que tomarán de referencia los cazadores del resto del mundo, puede que sea el momento –contestó Yaroslav, viéndose si cabía más orgulloso de sí mismo.

Mirjana abrió y cerró la boca varias veces antes de finalmente mirarlo molesta. –Lo podrías haber dicho antes de que mandara a los guardias a paseo –dijo con la boca pequeña.

–Como dije, no deberías acusarme a mis espaldas –repuso el hombre–. Ahora regresa a la sala de entrenamiento a por tu compañero, los guardias os guiarán hasta la sala en que tendremos una reunión dentro de diez minutos. Tú también, Misha.

–Sí, sí… –aceptó ella dándose la vuelta–. Ya verás cuando venga Ziv, va a ser más que entretenido –comentó más tranquila con una sonrisa divertida.

–No creo que lo quiera en su territorio –opinó Misha.

–Supongo que ambos se verán cuando consigamos la base, seguirá siendo divertido.

–Divertido o sanguinario –murmuró el hombre.

Mirjana rió y lo abrazó dándole un beso en la mejilla. –Siento lo de antes.

–Estabas preocupada por Jasha, es normal que lo dejes salir alguna vez –dijo entrando en la sala de entrenamiento.

Ella asintió y entró tras él para contarle alegremente a Vitya la noticia. El hombre estaba tan entusiasmado como ella por volver a hablar con sus compañeros y diez minutos después iban camino del lugar en el que se iban a reunir.

Se sentaron frente a Yaroslav y Zaria, Levka estaba en Moscú con las incursiones.

–Tengo las fichas de Kéldysh y Nikolayev, sabemos que continúan residiendo en las mismas casas que antes –la mirada del alfa recayó un momento en Misha, quien les había conseguido esa información–, de las bases que hemos destruido sólo los más veteranos de los que constaba una ficha en papel se han mudado, deben pensar que la licantropía es algo antiguo y nos deja en el siglo pasado como para poder acceder a sus ordenadores. Lo que quiero es que me contéis lo que no viene en las fichas y saber cómo consideráis que sería más conveniente realizar el contacto con ellos.

Mirjana miró a Vitya que asintió y esa vez tomó él la voz cantante. –Por donde empiezo… –meditó sonriendo de lado–. Ziv es un lobito adorable, aunque se esfuerza por aparentar lo contrario. Tienen las cosas claras y es un alfa muy dominante que se preocupa por su manada como el que más –comenzó a explicar–. Vladik es un gruñón cascarrabias, mandón y un poco pervertido a decir verdad. Es un buen hombre. Por lo que sabemos estuvo enamorado de su compañera lobo, pero en un ataque la mataron y ya no se recuperó. Sigue en la organización como maestro para ayudar a los lobos que no quieren unirse, y nos reclutó a Ziv y a mí.

–Lo más seguro sería que uno de nosotros hiciera el primer acercamiento para que no haya problemas, una llamada, una videoconferencia, aunque estéis presentes eso ya os facilitará las cosas para que os acerquéis vosotros –añadió Mirjana pensando que ninguno de sus dos dudaría en acabar con el que se atreviera a tocarle las narices.

–¿Cuáles son sus modos de combate? –cuestionó Yaroslav, todo lo que le había dicho Vitya no le había servido de mucho.

–Zivon es excelente en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, tanto como lobo como humano, tiene mucha agilidad y cambia en medio del combate sin problema –contestó Mirjana–. Vladik también es bueno en eso, experto en disparos a larga distancia y en arma blanca.

–Y sabe hacer canoas de madera –agregó Vitya divertido por el dato. 

Yaroslav decidió ignorar al hombre en pro de no perder la paciencia y miró de soslayo a Zaria. 

–La casa de Vladik es como un búnker de guerra, mejor no acercarte si no te conoce o no espera visita –advirtió Mirjana–. Zivon puede ser más razonable, pero tampoco tiene mucha paciencia. Y para lo de infiltrarse en la base… Vladik controla la informática más que Zivon, pero Zivon es más respetado por los altos mandos. 

Yaroslav se encontró pensando que debía ser un lobo inteligente para que hubiese escalado tanto entre humanos, si no supiera que en cuanto lo tuviera delante ya no lo iba a caer tan bien estaría encantado de conocerlo. 

–Sólo necesitamos instalar los detectores de calor y… un chip –dijo lo último mirando a Misha buscando confirmación.

–Sí, con el chip que estoy preparando con Katria y Kolya puedo controlar todos los sistemas –confirmó Misha, sonriendo por el proyecto, en dos días estaría listo el hardware y sería su turno de probar el software que había estado haciendo.

–Si no hay nada más que decir, haremos un reconocimiento –miró a Zaria– y en tres días os avisaré para realizar la llamada, os daré las instrucciones por escrito con lo que os estará permitido decir y qué no, para evitar fallos.

–Perfecto –contestó Mirjana sonriendo ampliamente y procediendo a retirarse. 

–Será divertido escuchar la voz de sorpresa de Ziv –rió Vitya levantándose y le guiñó un ojo a Zaria que se sonrojó por la acción.

Misha sonrió ampliamente al verlo, él se sonrojaba demasiadas veces como para no reconocer las causas cuando las veían. 

–Sí, muy divertido –dijo aunque no estaba refiriéndose a lo mismo que Vitya, mirando a Zaria. 

–Cierra el hocico, enano –gruñó la loba cruzándose de brazos. 

Misha se levantó en toda su altura, se sonrió más antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse con Mirjana y Vitya.

***

_Viernes 28 de febrero de 2014_

Marcó el número del teléfono de Zivon bajo la atenta mirada de Yaroslav, Zaria, Misha y Vitya, puso el altavoz y esperó a que el hombre contestara. 

–¿Quién habla? –contestó la voz seria de Zivon.

–Soy Mirjana –respondió ella tras unos segundos. 

–Mirjana –se escuchó el nombre en tono de sorpresa y un largo silencio después–. La mala hierba…

Ella sonrió. –Siempre vuelve –completó la frase que había empezado el hombre y que le hacía saber que estaba bien y hablando sin ser coaccionada–. Ya lo sabes. Vitya y Misha están conmigo también. 

Se escuchó un suspiro de alivio al otro lado de la línea. –Os ha costado escapar –dedujo que la manada de los ataques los había secuestrado en vez de matado–. ¿Dónde estáis? Iré a buscaros.

–No hemos escapado, Zivon –contestó ella mirando de soslayo a Yaroslav–. Es complicado y largo de explicar, pero podemos decir que estamos ayudando en los ataques, y necesitamos vuestra ayuda. 

–Vas a tener que extenderte un poco, guapa. ¿Cómo es eso de que os habéis cambiado de bando?

–No es que nos hayamos cambiado de bando, Zivon –lo corrigió ella–. Sabemos lo de los asesinatos que llevaban a cabo la organización y queremos pararlos. 

–Saben todo, Ziv –intervino Vitya para acelerar el tema. 

–Vaya, bribón, estás ahí y no das señales, qué poco respeto por tu compañero –dijo Zivon.

–La señorita se está volviendo una experta en negociaciones –contestó el rubio riendo. 

–Negociaciones… dejaros de rodeos e ir al grano.

–Queremos ir a por la base en Moscú, y necesitamos infiltrados –explicó Mirjana. 

–Los métodos de ambos bandos no son muy ortodoxos, pero no hay otra forma de conseguir lo que llevamos haciendo todo este tiempo –agregó Vitya. 

–He sido testigo de la carnicería, esa manada ha mejorado en los últimos meses –dijo Zivon suspicaz.

–Tampoco se puede decir que nosotros fuéramos unas hermanitas de la caridad, compañero –comentó Vitya–. Pero así ha habido menos daño de lo que podría haber habido. Aunque no sea una justificación. 

–¿Cuándo he hablado yo de monjas? –replicó el otro.

–¿Te dejo unos meses solo y dejas de pillar mis frases hechas? No puede ser, Ziv –contestó el rubio negando con la cabeza y se escuchó una risa por parte de Zivon, sólo había querido molestarlo para comprobar cuán bien estaba–. Lo que digo es que si queremos que esto pare es necesario posicionarse en un lado. 

–Bien, y qué necesitáis. Me han endosado a un compañero que es un manta con ínfulas de grandeza –casi gruñó la última frase, evidenciando en qué punto andaba su paciencia.

–Para empezar que le cuentes cómo están las cosas a Vladik, espero que el viejo siga de una pieza –contestó el hombre–. Y luego que no mates al lobo que van a enviar a explicaros todo más detalladamente, como comprenderás no podemos saber si te han pinchado el teléfono, eres un negado en tecnología. 

Zivon gruñó por lo último. –Bien, hablaré con él, ya que no se atreven ni a dejar un paquete en la puerta de Vladik –se burló–. ¿Qué día y hora? Y ya sabes, si es una loba guapa Vladik colaborará más a gusto.

–Vladik estará más que contento con lo que hay por aquí –contestó con un tono significativo–. Mañana por la noche. 

–Bien, estamos libres.

–Pobre desconectado. Ya lo sabía –comentó Misha.

–Otro que se le había comido la lengua el gato.

–¡Eh! Sin insultar.

–Espero que estés dando guerra al alfa de ahí, a ver si vuelves cansadito de tocar las narices a otro.

Misha se rió al igual que Mirjana.

–Hablamos, Zivon. Cuídate –se despidió la pelirroja. 

–Lo mismo digo, guapa.

Ella sonrió y cortó la llamada. –Hecho –dijo mirando a Yaroslav. 

–Bien. Hablaremos después de la reunión –dijo despidiéndolos para que cada uno volviera a lo suyo, Misha a los ordenadores y ellos a las habitaciones hasta que fuera hora de los entrenamientos.

Vitya se levantó más contento de lo que se le había visto en mucho tiempo, le revolvió el pelo a Misha y salió de la sala. Mirjana besó a su novio felizmente. 

–Nos vemos luego. 

–Hasta la noche –se despidió Misha también saliendo de allí con una sonrisa.

***

_Jueves 13 de marzo de 2014_

–Vas a ver a la pelirroja, ¿eh? Si yo tuviera una pelirroja… lo que le haría –comentó Slavik girando las llaves en la cerradura para abrir la puerta de Mirjana.

Misha ya iba de los nervios los últimos días, las palabras del hombre que otras veces sólo con un gruñido se disculpaba porque no era más que un deslenguado tuvieron esa vez una repercusión mayor. Ni siquiera asimiló si se estaba sobrepasando, el gruñido dio paso al cambio y se lanzó sobre el hombre quien ante la amenaza de sus dientes también cambió a forma de lobo comenzando una pelea.

Él sólo se sentía demasiado preocupado, angustiado y cansado por luchar contra Yersh y contra sí mismo, el deber contra lo que necesitaba hacer. No podía dejar que Mirjana fuera a luchar en Moscú mientras él se quedaba allí sentado tras la pantalla del ordenador, no podía. ¿Y si moría, y si la mordían? Debería confiar en Vitya, en Zivon… pero no podía, amaba a Mirjana y era suya, era él quien debía de protegerla. Y ahora ese estúpido osaba así hablar de ella.

Un lobo ártico de gran tamaño, Yaroslav, los empujó y cuando no aflojó su mordida sobre el otro atacó su cuello hasta que tuvo que soltarlo. Slavik no trató de arremeter, se tumbó dócilmente obedeciendo a su alfa, por el contrario, Misha se agitó tratando de que lo soltara aunque así se hiciera más daño. Finalmente, Yaroslav logró mantenerlo quieto contra el suelo y esperó largo rato hasta que Misha dejó de gruñir al hacerse más patente para él el daño.

–Slavik, ves a avisar a Alexei que te releve, a dos que se lleven a este a la perrera y a Kisa que lo cure. Quédate en la enfermería que te revisen –ordenó Yaroslav al cambiar, sujetando a Misha aún contra el suelo con un pie–. Cuando se te pase la rabia, hablaremos –dijo al joven.

Mirjana tardó en reaccionar, lo habría hecho para parar a Misha cuando vio que estaba atacando al otro lobo, pero Yaroslav se había adelantado y se había quedado demasiado sorprendida al ver la rabia que Misha tenía, tanto que no le importó hacerse daño a sí mismo con tal de seguir atacando. Miró al alfa de la manada cuando se llevaron a Misha, quería decir algo a favor de su novio, pero no sabía qué había pasado, ni ella comprendía cómo había acabado de esa forma. 

–Lo siento. 

–Venía a hablar contigo precisamente de esto –dijo Yaroslav, nada preocupado por su actual desnudez, sin molestarse en ir a buscar su ropa perdida unos metros atrás en el pasillo.

Ella parpadeó sin comprender. –¿Ha pasado más veces? –preguntó con angustia en la voz al pensar en esa posibilidad, en cómo debía sentirse Misha al respecto de ser cierto. 

–No hasta este punto –contestó Yaroslav–. Pero está irascible y cuando está así no trabaja. Lo necesito al cien por cien para el ataque. A no ser que tengas un método “prodigioso” para que se calme, no formarás parte del ataque –explicó, dejando ver con su sarcasmo lo que pensaba de la posibilidad de que el joven se centrara de otro modo que no fuera teniéndola cerca y a salvo.

Mirjana lo miró de hito en hito antes de ver que no estaba hablando en broma, entonces la rabia pasó a ocupar el lugar del desconcierto y no se contuvo en darle un golpe a la puerta.

–Maldito lobo sobreprotector –dijo entre dientes, no tenía ninguna forma de calmarlo, y aunque lo consiguiera en ese momento en cuanto ella estuviera en plena batalla Misha volvería a ponerse de los nervios–. No es justo. Todo el mundo hace algo y yo me tengo que quedar esperando como una maldita damisela –protestó. 

–Me eras útil para la batalla, pero a él lo necesito –aceptó ese punto débil en su plan por tener que depender de un solo hombre que ni siquiera lo consideraba su alfa, no era de su manada–. Katria es sólo un técnico, sirve de apoyo, pero no tiene la capacidad de analizar la situación y elegir la mejor opción en la batalla a esa velocidad, y en seis días no puedo poner a prueba a otro que ocupe su lugar –por la situación se molestó en explicar Yaroslav, no creía que en un futuro próximo fuera a confiar en esa humana, pero reconocía todo lo que había beneficiado y ayudado a su causa y por ello se estaba extendiendo un poco. Sonrió de lado y agregó–. Haberlo pensado mejor antes de elegir a un lobo como pareja, ¿o eso no viene en vuestros libros?

–La teoría es más fácil de asimilar que la práctica –repuso ella y suspiró–. Supongo que como todo hay que adaptarse. Me quedaré –claudicó pasándose la mano por el pelo–, por el bien común. 

–Haré que te lo traigan mañana si le ha calado el mensaje –dijo antes de alejarse por el pasillo.

Mirjana volvió a suspirar y ella misma cerró la puerta de su habitación. Se dejó caer en la cama maldiciendo mentalmente, era mejor sacar la frustración en ese momento y aceptar lo que debía hacer antes de ver a Misha y acabar por echarle en cara el no poder ir a la batalla.

***

_Miércoles 19 de marzo de 2014_

Misha dejó múltiples besos en la mejilla de Mirjana de uno en uno, mirándola antes de dejar otro, sabía que estaba un poco molesta, bueno, muy molesta por quedarse allí con él en vez de estar en Moscú, en el campo de batalla. Sentía cierto remordimiento, pero no podía compararse con el alivio que había sentido al saber que no formaría parte del ataque, no obstante, estaba ese malestar por no poder controlar sus impulsos y dejar que hiciera lo que consideraba oportuno, sabía que no tenía derecho a exigirle nada de eso, ya era mayorcita, y no lo había hecho, pero sus acciones habían hablado por él al parecer.

Mirjana cerró los ojos un segundo antes de detener el siguiente beso que Misha iba a darle y mirarlo a los ojos. 

–Estoy bien, no tienes que hacerme la pelota, está todo bien –aseguró, sabía que hasta que la batalla no acabara ella seguiría sintiendo que debería estar ahí, pero hacía tiempo que había aceptado que era más útil manteniendo tranquilo a Misha–. ¿Tú estás bien? –quiso asegurarse, sabía la responsabilidad que tenía y faltaba poco para que los sensores se colocaran y él empezara a trabajar. 

–Sí –contestó abrazándola un segundo más fuerte y acariciando con la nariz su cuello.

Ella correspondió al abrazo, acaricio su mejilla y lo besó largamente, despacio. –Todo saldrá bien. 

–Sí, Zivon y Vladik miraron todo y más de lo que necesitábamos, y tengo toda la información aquí –dijo tocándose la cabeza y esbozando una sonrisa–. En cuanto estén puestos los sensores estará todo listo.

Ella asintió aliviada de no verlo excesivamente nervioso, de que estuviera tan seguro y volvió a besarlo. 

–Cuando acabe quizá podamos salir a correr al bosque, como antes –comentó sonriendo.

–Sí, lo haremos –dijo acariciando su mejilla y al tocar su pelo imaginar cómo se movería libre al viento.

El reloj marcó las cuatro menos cuarto de la tarde, salieron de la habitación y caminaron por los pasillos hasta la sala en que estaban los ordenadores. Saludaron a Katria y a los tres lobos que se habían quedado por si necesitaban cualquier cosa y supervisar. Misha besó y acarició el rostro de Mirjana con dulzura, la abrazó tomando la calma que le transmitía tenerla junto a sí, así como su fuerza. Se sentó ante el ordenador, se puso el micrófono y comenzó la comprobación junto con Katria del funcionamiento de los sensores de calor, contrastando los resultados con Zivon y Vladik, esa última parte en las otras incursiones no lo hacía, pero esa vez era mejor asegurarse de que no diera ningún dato erróneo. 

Una hora después estaba todo comprobado y listo. Akim, uno de los lobos que se había quedado llamó a Yaroslav indicando que se podía comenzar el ataque según lo previsto. Katria desconectó las alarmas gracias al chip que habían construido y cincuenta licántropos se internaron en la base por los conductos de ventilación. Misha desconectó las cámaras cuando vio que los dos lobos asignados llegaban a la sala de control para liquidar a los que allí trabajaban y que no pudieran dar ninguna voz de alarma. Indicó a todos que podían comenzar con la incursión y a partir de entonces comenzó el verdadero trabajo, el de ser un ojo de águila para los que estaban arriesgando la vida por la vida y libertad de los suyos.

***

Yaroslav observó las luces intermitentes en la base que indicaban que el edificio estaba limpio, que la batalla en su interior había concluido y sólo quedaba vencer a las hordas de cazadores que parecían salir hasta debajo de las piedras. Logró apartarse de la trayectoria mortal de una bala, corrió hacia el cazador culpable saltando en el último momento para acabar con su vida de un solo mordisco en la yugular, el compañero lobo del humano yacía en el suelo con las patas rotas. Otro licántropo llegó para vengar esa muerte y comenzó otra pelea de la que no tardó mucho en salir ganador. Un lobo pardo se lanzó hacia él apenas acabó con el anterior, pero fue interceptado por Levka que al parecer había ganado su lucha contra ese par de humanos que se le habían estado resistiendo.

Los primos se miraron apenas un segundo antes de retomar su ataque conjunto. Minutos más tarde se encontraron con Zivon y Vitya coordinando sus ataques con la misma agilidad que lo hacían ellos. A lo lejos ese viejo, Vladik, Yaroslav también tenía que reconocer que era una buena pieza. 

El número de bajas entre los cazadores se fue distanciando del de su manada regando la nieve de sangre y el aire de sonidos de dolor animales y humanos mezclándose con los disparos, golpes y gruñidos de la lucha. 

Los enemigos trataron de huir, pero ya contaban con ello y un grupo de veinte lobos se adelantó cerrándoles el paso y la manada los rodeó. Los cazadores tiraron las armas y levantaron las manos al igual que sus compañeros lobos y ellos sacaron los metros de cuerda sin dejar de apuntarles con sus armas y amenazar con sus dientes ante las órdenes de Yaroslav. 

Con todos los enemigos vivos sedados y siendo llevados a una base que había destinado para ello, recogieron todos los archivos y material útil como en cualquier otra base de las que habían asaltado anteriormente. Moscú, liberar Rusia era un gran logro, pero sólo era una ínfima parte de lo que quedaba por hacer y Yaroslav sabía que a lo que aspiraba, lo que vendría era la parte más difícil, pero tenía el férreo propósito de hacer cuanto estuviera en su mano para conseguirlo, y lo conseguiría. 

**Continuará...**


	29. Epílogo

_Miércoles 12 de abril de 2017_

Antes de que el coche pudiera terminar de aparcar ella ya había abierto la puerta y salido de un salto, entró al edificio que en esos momentos era la base de los rebeldes en Italia y corrió saludando a algunos compañeros que se cruzaban en su camino. Su destino era claro: la sala de informática donde seguramente se encontraría Misha. 

Sonrió ampliamente y con emoción por volver a verlo, volver a abrazarlo, hacía tan solo cinco días que no lo hacía, pero ya lo echaba de menos, probablemente nunca se acostumbraría a estar demasiado tiempo separada de él, pero su equipo había tenido que ir de refuerzo para la incursión en una de las bases más importantes que tenían que eliminar antes de pasar a la central en Roma y no le había quedado otra opción por mucho que su novio se pusiera de los nervios. 

Tras la caída de Moscú, el equipo se había vuelto a reunir, Yaroslav había acabado por confiar en ellos y ese había sido el momento que ella había elegido para buscar un nuevo compañero. No iba a pedirle a Misha que dejara los ordenadores para acompañarla, y no podía depender de los compañeros de otros, por eso había preguntado a varios candidatos hasta que fue Sashel quien aceptó gustoso, en contra de lo que su hermana opinaba, por suerte para ella Vitya estaba ahí para que Zaria dejara de refunfuñar. Desde entonces ayudar en las misiones se había vuelto una constante, pero siempre intentaba no estar más de una semana separada de Misha, en parte por él, pero también por ella. 

Abrió la puerta de la sala de informática, todos los presentes se sobresaltaron por la repentina intromisión, pero ella los ignoró y buscó a Misha con la mirada. Su sonrisa se amplió al dar con él y recorrió el espacio que ahora les separaba de la misma forma que había recorrido los pasillos de la base. 

–Ya regresé. 

Apenas terminó de decir esas palabras Misha la abrazó estrechamente y beso con todo el amor que le profesaba mientras el resto de compañeros en la habitación soltaban un suspiro de alivio porque la mujer hubiera regresado. Se separó un poco y buscó las heridas cuyo olor había captado su fino olfato, gruñendo al descubrir cada una pese a que eran sólo cortes, nada grave. Bufó por la nariz tras terminar la revisión nada contento y volvió a abrazarla.

–Siempre te hacen daño, ¿qué hace Sashel? –cuestionó acariciando con la nariz su cuello, pese a su pregunta acusatoria el chico era el mejor compañero que Mirjana podía haber elegido para que sobreviviera no a las batallas sino a Misha, el chico ya era su amigo, un buen amigo.

–No te metas con el pobre Sashel, a todos nos hacen daño. Se ha llevado un buen mordisco esta vez –lo reprendió aunque no con mucha convicción relajándose por sus caricias–. ¿Cuándo acabas? 

El rostro de Misha mostró preocupación por el hombre, pero supuso que estaría bien en poco si Mir no había dicho nada más. –Pues…

–Ahora –dijeron los otros nueve al unísono.

Mirjana rió y miró a los compañeros de Misha. –Os traje a todos chocolatinas de compensación –informó alegremente–. Os prometo que me quedaré más tiempo aquí –agregó sonriéndoles. 

–Eres nuestra diosa, Mirjana –dijo Andrey y los demás asintieron.

–Tonterías, sé lo que es –contestó ella sacándole la lengua a Misha y alejándose de él al hacerlo–. Nos vemos –se despidió dirigiéndose a la puerta. 

Misha guardó todo rápidamente y la siguió.

–No soy tan malo, sólo… me preocupas y te echo de menos –se defendió frunciendo los labios.

Ella los besó delineando con la lengua su contorno y sonrió. –Yo también te echo de menos, pero admite que tienes malas pulgas cuando estás nervioso. 

–No tengo pulgas –protestó ofendido.

–¿Seguro? –preguntó ella traviesa y empezó a hacerle cosquillas. 

Misha rió tratando de esquivarla y acabando contra una pared del pasillo, sosteniéndose. Finalmente, luchando contra las cosquillas logró abrazarla atrapando sus brazos, la miró con la respiración agitada y la besó lentamente sin que su amplia sonrisa disminuyera ni un poco.

–Te quiero, Mir –dijo tan seguro de ello como tres años atrás, u ocho.

Ella sonrió con cariño y pasó sus brazos tras su nuca abrazándolo. –Y yo a ti, Misha –contestó antes de volver a unir sus labios, segura de que eso seguiría siendo así por el resto de sus días.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Little Owl:** ¡Se acabó! Son taaan adorables, aunque a Misha lo deja con los nervios a flor de piel cuando se va, pero tan monos *.*  
>  **Mekare:** Sí, pobres compañeros de trabajo, lo que tienen que sufrir. Pero bueno, esta aventura llegó a su fin con final feliz. Esperamos que hayáis disfrutado leyendo tanto como nosotras escribiendo y… ¡nos vemos en la próxima!  
>  **Little Owl:** Os deseamos lobitos para todos.


End file.
